Becca Winchester
by chaelzbellz
Summary: My first Supernatural fic. Another Sam and Deans little sister fic. I tried to make it different
1. Chapter 1

Title: Becca Winchester

Disclaimer: I dont own Sam or Dean. I do own Becca.

My brother Sam always wanted a normal life. I couldn't even imagine one. Even without the fact that my brothers and I hunt and fight the paranormal, I'd still have an odd life. John Winchester, my father, adopted me when I was just a baby. He came to help my parents remove a spirit from our house and saved me from the wrath of the ghoul. Unfortunately, he could not save my mother and father. He knew what would be done with me if the authorities took me. I would be resigned to the fate he feared most for his children. Foster home to foster home. Shelter to shelter. Hardly a chance for a happy ending. A life alone.

So he took me in. My brothers were ecstatic. Dean, who was nine at the time, saw me as he saw most things: a challenge. Sam was five and to him I was another way to emulate Dean, something he loved to do. Now he could be a big brother too.

My father never lied to my brothers and me. So soon after I turned seven and he thought I was old enough to understand, he told me about what it was he did. What he really did. Why we had to move so often. Why he was ALWAYS out with either Dean left to watch me and Sam. And why I never really looked like the three of them. Dean and Sam begged him not to tell me. They said I was too young.

"I don't believe you." I said with quivering lips and tear filled eyes. "Why are you saying this Daddy?"

"Becca, you need to understand what's out there. I just want you to be safe." He said.

Tears streamed down my face. "You're lying Daddy! Sammy, tell him he's lying." Sam would make it better. I knew he would. But he didn't. I went over to Dean. "Dean, make Daddy stop lying." I looked up at my brother, who at sixteen hovered over me like a giant. I wanted to look in his eyes and see the truth, but he wouldn't even look at me. I ran to my room and cried.

My brothers soon followed me. "Bex?" Sam said sitting down on my bed.

Dean sat on the other side of me.

"It IS true, isn't it?" I asked. "Everything Daddy said."

"Yes it is." Dean sighed

"But… does that mean I don't have a family?"

"Of course you do." Sam said.

"Yeah what are we chopped liver?" Dean said ruffling my hair. "Huh am I chopped liver Becca Anne?"

"No." I said with a little smile. Dean never failed to get a smile out of me when he called me that.

"No?" He started tickling me. "No what?"

"NO!" I giggled "You're not chopped liver!"

"No we're not. We're your brothers." Dean said and he stopped tickling me.

"And Dad's your father. We're family, no matter what. Okay?" Sam said.

"'kay."

"Hey Sammy." I said and hopped onto the kitchen counter. "Whatcha doin?"

"Dishes."

I looked over at the chore chart my Dad made (aside from the parts on it about who had to polish and clean the weapons, it was one of the only normal things we had in the house.)

"But its Dean's week to do the dishes." I said.

"I said a swear word and Dad heard me so now I have to do the dishes even though he and Dean swear all the time. Anyways he's out with Dean teaching him to drive."

"When I'm biggerer will I be able to drive like Dean and Daddy, Sammy?" I asked.

"Yup." He said. "But I'll drive first cuz I'm older."

"Oh…Hey Sammy? When you're biggerer, will you teach me how to drive a car?"

"It's bigger Bex…You don't want Daddy to teach you? Like he's teaching Dean." He asked.

"Well… I mean… I know he doesn't mean to but…well sometimes when Daddy teaches me stuff he gets real mad at me cuz I forget or I mess up. Like when last week when I couldn't figure out how to load the gun quiet like he does. He just kept huffing and getting angry and he even said a naughty word. It's different when you teach me. Like 'member when you taught how to ride your bike. That was fun. And you didn't care how many times I messed up. And… you never get mad at me."

(Sam stopped what he was doing. He was only twelve years old and compared to his father and brother, he always felt so helpless. But here was someone who not only wanted his help-she needed it. He always thought of Becca as a little sister, but in that moment he realized she wasn't just a little sister-she was HIS little sister.)

The next week

When me and Sam came home from school, we found Dad and Dean had started to pack up some of our stuff. "We're moving again?" Sam asked. "We just got here."

"We got a paying gig in Colorado. Seems like it could take some time, so we gotta get a move on. Sammy go pack up yours and Becca's stuff. Becca start moving some of the smaller boxes to the car, would ya?"

"Okay Daddy." I sighed. I didn't want to move. I liked the kids at my new school and even the teacher was nice. Plus there was a park just two blocks away. But mostly I wanted to stay because I knew Sam and Dean both liked it there. Sam had Dean forge a signature on his fake transcript that put him in harder classes and Dean had a "bad boy" reputation at the high school since he hardly went and got himself into the bars. While the adults in town didn't really like that, a different girl fell in love with his tough image every other day. I knew he would miss it. Dean didn't get a chance to have very many girlfriends. I was so busy feeling sorry for my brothers that I accidentally dropped the two boxes I was carrying. I winced as I heard the object inside clink around and a box break. Sam and Dad entered the room.

"Damn it Rebecca!" Dad said angered. He knelt down and went to check the pendants and medallions that fell.

"I'm sorry Daddy." I said quietly.

"Thank God that these didn't break. Those were expensive. You never pay attention Rebecca."

"I'm sor…"

"You're sorry. Sorry wouldn't have given me my money back if they were broken would it?" Dad asked.

"No sir" I said trying hard not to cry. I heard Dean honk the horn out in the driveway.

"Damn it! We need to go." he said again. Sam came over and squeezed my shoulder.

"I didn't mean it Sammy I…"

"I know kiddo. " He started to help me repack the box.

"Sam, go finish packing. She'll do it on her own." Dad said.

"Dad…"

"Do I need to repeat myself young man?" Dad asked.

Sam glared at Dad. "She's just a little girl." He said as he went back to follows Dad's orders.

Once we got to a hotel and settled down for the night, Daddy tucked me in and told me he was sorry for yelling at me. He told me that I always needed to be careful, because one day I would begin to hunt and recklessness would get me hurt. He stroked my hair and told me he'd always love me and I believed him.

That's the way it always went. Daddy would get mad and then apologize, because that's what he did. And I believed he did it to protect me. Sam or Dean would save me, because that's what they did. And I believed they did it to protect me. And me… I would forgive Daddy and be grateful to my brothers and love them all. I guess that's what I did to protect myself.

1 year later

All I can say is, if you're gunna have kids, don't have them five years apart. A little after I turned eight, Sammy and me started to fight almost everyday. I was smack dab in the middle of my childhood rebellion and he'd just started puberty (neither age is a very fun time for any figure of authority).

I ran to my father's room with Sam right behind me, but we quickly realized he'd gone on a hunting trip. We went to the kitchen and found Dean making breakfast.

"Dean! Sam pushed me!" I pouted.

"She stepped on my algebra book Dean" Sam explained. "That's the one Dad paid 27 bucks for!"

"That's not my fault. He left it on the floor." I said. "I didn't mean to do it!"

"Would you two knock it off." Dean sighed. "I'm really not in the mood for this today."

"You did too!" Sam said ignoring Dean.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"GUYS!" Dean shouted. " You're both late for school and trying my patience. Apologize to each other, sit down, eat your breakfast and, I swear, the next person who ticks me off is getting a spanking."

"Sorry Sam." I mumbled.

"Sorry Becca." Sam said .

Neither of us was really sorry. But Dean wasn't real the spanking type. He didn't even like to threaten it. I mean, when Dad left him in charge he'd punish us if he had to. Mostly with pointless extra chores that sucked because of my impatient nature and Sam's need to fill any spare time with schoolwork. Still, even with it being boring, we were thankful that Dean was punishing us and not Dad. It seemed like me and Sam couldn't go one week without one of us getting a spanking when Dad was home. I mean it wasn't like he was abusive or anything. Like I said, we were both just at that age. Dean tried to be nice about it. But even though we knew he didn't like to, when he was really encouraged, Dean's spankings could really hurt and they'd stick just as long as Dad's. So we choose to glare at each other from across the table.

Dean made us both sit in the backseats on the way to school, because he didn't want a fight over shotgun. I pinched Sam's elbow so he kicked my lunchbox.

"What's going back there?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam said quickly.

Looking back, I feel bad for Dean. He had to grow up a lot that year. It was his senior year and he hardly even went to school. Most kids his age were going to parties, being wild and falling in love and… basically just being kids. Dean was in essence a seventeen year old single father of two. He had all the responsibilities of being an adult and none of the benefits.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean. I own Becca. There is some language.

Thanks a million for the reviews.

3 year later

"It's not fair!" I slumped into couch. We'd been in Tulsa for two weeks and the couch still smelled funny to me. "How come they get to go and I don't"  
"Your brothers are going on a hunting trip and you know it'd be dangerous for them to have to watch after you while they're working." John explained.  
"Oh my God! I don't need them to watch after me Dad. I'm eleven years old! I've been training for years and I can look after myself. Dean and Sam went when they were my age"  
"They only went on hunts with me and so do you"  
"But I'm sick of only going on stupid, boring jobs with you and..."  
"That's enough Rebecca." I was mad, but I knew if my dad called me 'Rebecca' I was already pushing my luck.

I got off the couch and went into my room. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. "This is fucking bullshit!" I whispered to myself.  
"Dad hears you talking like that and you wont get the soapy taste outta your mouth for a week." I turned and found my brothers.

"In fact" Dean added "I'm surprised your butts not sore right now for that tantrum in the living room. He's so easy on you. We would have at least had to do some pushups"  
"What do you want?" I pouted.  
"Oh come on Becca." Dean said. "A two night stay in Nowheresville Arkansas isn't a weekend I would be jealous of if I were you"  
"I'm not jealous. It's just-" I paused.  
"What is it kiddo?" Sam asked.  
"Its just one more thing I can't do. It's always Becca's too young. Becca's too small. Don't say that around Becca. Plus, I've been SO good too. I mean I spent four hours last week studying about possession alone. I've been sparring all the time. Its never good enough. What am I doing wrong"  
"Oh Bex, come on" Sam said "it's not that you're doing anything wrong. Sometimes there's just no pleasing that man"  
Dean cut him off. "What Sammy means is, Dad sometimes has plans that we wont get. And that's okay. We're not supposed to get them. He lets us know what we need to know. He knows what we can handle and soon when he thinks you're ready, I have no doubt you'll be out there kicking ass with me and Sam."

Two weeks later I giggled at the silly rabbit on the screen. It was my favorite commercial.  
"If I don't see something written on that paper in the next minute I'm turning the TV off Becca." Dean said reminding me that I did in fact have homework in front of me.  
"Why does this stuff even matter?" I asked.  
"Well... For one thing, if your teacher has to report you for missing homework she might have to look at your file, which we both know is bogus. So that's one reason. Plus... I said so"  
"You never do any school work." I murmured to myself.  
"What was that?" He asked.  
"Nothing." I said getting back to my word problems.  
"I won!" Sam shouted as he burst in the door. "I can't believe I won"  
"Won what?" Dean said. "Well a week ago my English teacher entered me in this essay contest about law and justice and morality. So today she called me into her office. I thought I was in huge trouble or something"  
"You, in trouble at school. That's rich Sammy." Dean said.  
"Anyway, the principal told me that I won. And it's a statewide contest." He grinned.  
"That's really cool Sammy." I said and gave him a hug.  
"Where's Dad?" He asked. "The principal said there's gunna be an assembly over the weekend and you guys can come, but he has to call and "RSVP." He said making quotes. "Oh, and get this, I might even be in the paper"  
"Dad's cleaning the guns in his room." Dean said returning to the pot on the stove. The phone started ringing. "So don't storm in there like... Will ya get that Becca?" Dean said pointing to the phone.  
"I'll be quiet." Sam said walking towards Dad's room.  
"Winchester residence." I said picking up the phone.

"Becca? That you?" It was one of Dad's contacts Mrs. Spooner.  
"Yup." I said.  
"Is your Daddy in?" I hated when people asked for my "daddy." I mean, I was eleven. I was all grown up.  
"Yes ma'am," I said. "Dad! Phone's for you"  
Seconds later Dad came down the hall with Sam trailing behind him. "That's great Sammy." He said. He almost sounded proud...almost. He picked up the phone, grunted a couple of times, thanked Mrs. Spooner and hung up.  
"Me and Dean got some work to do. We'll be back in a few days." He told me and Sam. Then he turned to Dean. "Grab some of those silver bullets in the shed'n I'll meet you in the car"  
"Yes sir." Dean obeyed.  
"Wait." Sam said. "Will you be back by Saturday night"  
"Well its Thursday so probably not." Dad sighed.  
"But Dad..."Sam complained.  
"Sam, I'm sorry, but I don't have time to talk about this right now." He looked at me. "Straight home after school, in bed by 11"  
"Yes sir." I said.  
"Be good my little girl." Dad said. He paused. "Sammy, I really am sorry. Take care of your sister." He said and went out to the car.  
"It's SAM!" he yelled to no one in particular.  
"Sam?" I said after the 10 straight minutes of quiet dinner after they left started getting to me. "I think it's really cool that you might be in the paper and all"  
"I'm not going." He whispered.  
"What?  
"I'm NOT going." With that he picked up his plate of barely touched food and slammed it in the sink. When the paper came out the next week, Dad, Dean and especially Sam were surprised to find a picture of Sam in the newspaper. "Where'd they get it from?" Dean asked.  
"Well I didn't give it to them." Sam said. "Wait." He started reading the article out loud. "Although a 48 hour bug kept winner Samuel Winchester, his father John and brother Dean at home, his little sister Rebecca spoke to me." The editorial read. " 'Sam's always been really smart.' Rebecca says. 'He worked really hard on that essay like he does with everything. Our father brought us up to be hard workers and he and my brother really wish they could be here tonight to support Sammy"  
"Thanks Bex." Sam said. "I'm gunna go cut it out"  
"That was really nice of you Becca Anne." Dean said.  
"Yeah. It really was." Dad said sincerely.

2 years later

I sat on my brother's bed with the envelope in my hand. Usually I would have been stealthy about going through his stuff without permission, but sheer shock made me forget to be careful. Why did Sam have am envelope from Stanford? I knew why. In my gut I knew why. I couldn't bring myself to remove the letter from the envelope. I was afraid. Afraid he got rejected. Terrified that he got in. I heard footsteps approach and I returned the letter under his pillow and sat on the bed.  
"What are you doing in here Becca?" Dean asked when he walked in.  
"Nothing." I said innocently.  
"Yeah right. You know you can't come in here unless Sam or I say so, and you didn't ask, so obviously you were snooping. "  
"I am not"  
"Well not now. I'm here... So did you find anything new"  
"Um...Sam has porn magazines in his sock drawer." I said. I knew it wasn't any big scandal, but I had to give him something.

"Yeah well those have been there for years. I guess you didn't strike gold today. Now, get on outta here before I tell Dad"  
I couldn't stop thinking about it. By 12:55 I finally worked up the courage to go and knock on Sam and Deans door. "Yeah?" Sam said. I came in. As usual Dean was out for the night. Ever since he turned 21 he was a regular night owl.

Sam looked at me "Hey, kiddo. You know its pretty late. Bad dream?" I shook my head no. Sam sat up. "Whats wrong Bex"  
"Sam... you- you like it here right. I mean you wouldn't leave"  
His face went white and lost its smile. "What do you mean? Becca you haven't been prying around our room have you?" I couldn't look at him. "You've seen the letter. Becca..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't read it, honest. And I didn't mean to find it either. I was looking for your cd case cuz you never let me borrow it and I found the letter." I looked at the floor.  
"Oh come on Becca. You were snooping and you found it. God, didn't Dad tell you to stay outta here unless we said so. Don't I deserve some privacy?" He seemed so mad. Sam never got mad at me. Annoyed, all the time. Frustrated, sure. But not mad.  
"I-I'm sorry, Sam" I had tears welling up. "I just d-didn't"  
"Aw, Bex I didn't mean it like that. Don't cry. Come here." He said. I went over to his bed and sat next to him. He gave me a hug and then put one arm around my shoulder.  
"Sammy"  
"Uh-huh"  
"Where's Stranford"  
Sam chuckled. "It's Stanford and its in California"  
Strike one. I was hoping it was on the other side of the state, not the other side of the country. California! That was so far away. "Did you get in?" I asked nervously.  
"Well, yeah I actually got a very good scholarship." He smiled.  
Strike two. I knew Sam was really smart, but I kinda thought they might have had too many people or something. It was time to play my final hand. "Are you gunna go"  
Sam sighed and closed his eyes. "I dunno Bex. I honestly don't know. But hey, even if I do go, I'm not leaving"  
"What"  
"Me going to college is not the same thing as me saying goodbye"  
"Promise?" I asked. He nodded. "Sammy"  
"Yes Becca?" He said. I think he was getting tired of my questions.  
"Are you... are you still mad at me"  
"Becca...I wasn't mad before. But listen, Dad and Dean don't know I even applied. So for right now can I trust you to keep this between us kiddo?" I nodded. Sam looked at the clock. "Its 1:20. You should get some sleep Becca. If Dad catches me keeping you up this late, we're both gunna get it"  
I nodded and then said "Sammy?" He looked up. "Will you...nevermind"  
"What is it Bex"  
"Will you tuck me in like you used to?" I asked.  
Sam smiled "Of course I will."

2 years later

I got out of the hotel bed and made sure Dad and Dean were still out. I went into my duffel and found the hidden slip of paper. I didn't need it. I'd memorized the number the day I got it. It took two rings before he picked up.  
"Hello"  
"Sam?" I said.  
"Becca! Hey! How are you?" He asked.  
"I'm okay. How are you"  
"I'm great bex. I really am." That kinda hurt to hear.  
"Dad and Dean are good, and don't say you don't cuz I know you care"  
"Shut up." He laughed. "Um...do they know that"  
"No." I said. "They're at some bar...They do miss you Sammy it's just that"  
"I know"  
There was a short silence. "Hey I called the other day and some girl's on your answering machine. Was that EVP, or does my big brother actually live with a girl"  
He laughed.

"Yeah, you remember I told you about Jess?  
"You mentioned that some girl in your ethics class let you buy her coffee once"  
"It was theories of human nature and yeah that's her." "So you live together...Does that mean you sleep together"  
"Rebecca?" Sam said.  
"It's just a question"  
"Well I love her. That's all you need to know"  
"Fine." I giggled. "Hey Sammy"  
"Yeah"  
"Well I know your summer break is coming up and"  
"Becca..." He said seriously.  
"Well it's JUST the summer." I said.  
"Becca..." Sam repeated.  
"You said college didn't mean goodbye. You promised Sam"  
"You remember what Dad said. If I left I should"  
"Stay gone. I know Sam, I was there. But he didn't mean it! I know he misses you too"  
"How do you know that?" he asked.  
I couldn't tell him that we stopped by Stanford at least once every other month, just to check on him. Dad'd kill me. "I just do." I heard a car pull up. It sounded like the Impala. "Sam I gotta go. I love you"  
"Love you too kiddo." Sam said. I hung up the phone and jumped into bed.  
The door opened. "Shhh don't wake your sister." Dad said. He put the covers over my shoulders.

2 years later

"Becca! Would you move your ass! We got to go!" My brothers didn't realize that being the only teenage girl in our group should have afforded me five extra minutes of shower time. I got out and toweled off.  
"Find anything?" I asked when I got out of the bathroom.  
"Well I didn't find the other half of that shirt." Dean said pointing to my fairly lowcut tank top.  
"I'm supposed to be dressed like a normal high school girl right? This is what they wear." I explained, even though I hadn't been to one class my senior year. We'd started looking for our father before my classes started and we hadn't stayed in one place for months since we left Stanford.  
"Just put on a sweater, Bex." Sam said. "But its like a billion degrees outside. I'm late and now I have to change." I complained and grabbed another shirt from my duffel.  
"Well can you dance in that?" Dean said looking at my new shirt.  
"Dance? Why would I have to dance"  
My brothers exchanged a look. "Um... Well, we found out the girls who died... they were um, "  
" What Sam?" I asked.  
"Cheerleaders." Dean said.  
"WHAT"  
"And since we need to find out about what happened to them we need you to...um"  
"To what Sam"  
"To try out for the squad and talk to the other girls." Dean said.  
"I HAVE TO WHAT! No. No way. How do we even know I'll make the stupid squad?" I asked.  
"Well you have years of combat experience, so you should be somewhat coordinated." Sam said. "Plus all of the flips and jumps we learned should be impressive"  
"And what about all of that 'Rah Rah shish boom bah!' stuff?" I said.  
"Well it can't be that hard Becca. I mean if you can remember incantations and rituals you should be able to remember how to spell 'be aggressive'." Sam said.  
"Why can't one of you do it"  
Dean smirked. "I don't do cheerleading... I do cheerleaders. Becca Anne"  
"Damn it Dean." I didn't want Dean to turn this into a joke. I was really upset. "So this is why you're letting me do this one on my own? Cuz I'm the only one who can fit in the uniform"  
"Bex..." Sam sighed.  
"Whatever I'll do it." I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door.  
"Wanna ride?" Dean asked.  
"It's five minutes away. I can walk."

I got to the school right as the final bell rang. I saw dozens of kids my age rush to get out of the building. "Play it cool Becca. Just act like you go here." I told myself. I made it to the gym and entered through the door that said "Cheerleading Auditions" on it. A brunette girl with pig tails and a sports bra stood in front of a bunch of other girls.

"You all know about Stacey, Ellie and Joey going missing." She said. "With competitions coming up, we need to have at least fifteen girls on the team. Without the three of them, we only have fourteen so one of you will have to do." We went through the preliminary eliminations of splits, kicks and strength. Four of the other girls were cut. Now we moved on to flips. I had that part down and wasn't one of the four other girls they cut. It was down to me and two other girls and they were judging our spirit. I don't know how, but I managed to keep up my smile and be just as chipper as the other girls. Somehow, I made it. I, Rebecca Winchester, deadly hunter and kick ass fighter, was handed a green and white uniform and pom poms.

I walked into the hotel room and slammed the door. "Hey Becca" Dean said cautiously "How'd it go?" I grabbed a towel and some clothes and took a shower.  
"You didn't make it?" Sam asked when I got out of the shower.  
"No." I said.  
"That's alright Becca, we'll figure out some other"  
"I meant 'no' as in I did make the stupid team." "Oh." Dean looked surprised.  
"That is what you wanted right?"

"Yeah... we just...after this morning..." Sam said.  
"Just because you guys only gave me the job cuz nobody else could do it doesn't mean I wasn't gunna try and do it right." I said pulling on my boots and heading to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Dean asked.  
"To meet Kelly, Tiffany, Brittany and Kimmy for some brainless 'welcome to the team' dinner. They kept saying 'Becky! You totally have to come tonight. Like it'll sooooooooo much fun!' I'm telling you if this whole disappearing cheerleader thing turns out to be a coincidence I'm gunna kick so much ass." I grumbled Usually Sam or Dean would have told me to watch my mouth, but they just gaped.

"They called you Becky?" Sam asked.  
"Yup"  
"And you didn't kill them?"

"Nope. But boy was I tempted. I figure if anything weird is going on, I can figure it out tonight"  
"Sounds like a plan." Dean said as I walked out of the door.

I found the address Kimmy wrote down. Before I even got to the driveway of the house, two people exited the building allowing the blasting music to escape as well. It was a boy and a girl fighting over something I couldn't make out. They both looked really drunk. So 'welcome to the team' dinner was code for loud drunken party. "Maybe I should go." I thought to myself. I mean I'm not a square or straight edge or anything. I just had a job to do. Plus, at home I might have been able to sneak in the back or something. How was I gunna pull off sneaking into the one room I shared with my brothers who were waiting up for me, without being seen by either of them. "Becky! You came!" I heard Kimmy squeal as I was about to bale.

"Hey." I guess I was stuck there. Maybe this would be easier. Get them all liquored up, these blonde bimbos would have to tell me something about the disappearances. "Everybody, this is Becky, the new girl on the squad I was talking about." It felt like everyone in the room was looking at me. They waved and the guys looked at me like Dean looks at a cool car or how animals look at each other on the nature channel.  
I got right on the job and started subtly questioning the squad. Most of the stuff the mumbled was just part of their drunken stupor. Between the slurred words and placement of the word "like" connecting every other word, it was no wonder I couldn't get anything close to a clue. Then I talked to Tiffany. She told me that each of the girls missing were the daughters of former cheerleaders at the very same high school. I snuck up to the second floor and found an bedroom and luckily a computer. I went online and looked up news paper articles from the high school. There was nothing big. Mostly football stats and honor roll lists. Finally I found an article about a freshman, Jamie Coltrain, who didn't make the squad and tried to kill of all of the cheerleaders. She murdered eight girls before she was caught and gunned down right in the schools gym. Her last words were a vow to finish the job. I read a quote from one of the survivors.  
"I am lucky to be alive." I read the name. "Sue Lewis. As in Ellie Lewis." I read the names some of the other survivors "Jackie Evans and Gina Thomas... as in Stacey Evans and Joey Thomas." "Has anybody seen Becky?" I heard somebody ask. I signed off and left the room.  
"There you are!" Kimmy laughed. "Hi"  
"You hungry?" I was actually starving. I thought I was going to a dinner so I didn't eat before. Kimmy handed me two brownies off of the table.

"They're soooo good. I made them myself." I wolfed them down.

"So... nice house." I said to Kimmy.

"Oh this isn't my house. This is Jake and Frank Grant's house. Their grandfather invented the color blue or something and now they're loaded. Plus their father is clueless so parties here are awesome. Speaking of Jake." Kimmy said with a smile as a boy walked over.

"Hey." He said. I started feeling a little light headed.

"Hi." I smiled. He was cute and I was feeling a little out of it, so even though I knew I should have gotten the info back to my brother, I started flirting. Mistake number one.

"You want something to drink?" He asked.  
"Sure." I giggled. Mistake number two. What was wrong with me? When he left I looked over at Kimmy. "I feel like I'm kinda"  
"High?" she said. "Duh, you can thank my brownie mix later. Right now I'm gunna go hang over there cuz Jake is totally digging you right now."

"Here you go." He handed me the liquid.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"It's jungle juice. Don't worry it tastes just like cool-aid." He assured me.  
I took a sip...or atleast I thought I did, because when I looked back in the up the drink was gone. My head was spinning a little. "I need to sit down"  
"There's a couch in the poolroom." He said.  
"Yeah." I nodded. Mistake number three. I liked the quiet of the room. He sat down next to me on the couch.

"Man, I'm wasted." He put his head back. It looked like a good idea so I did the same. "I just want you to know" he sighed "that I didn't plan on you knockin back that drink like that. I mean I wasn't trying to get you drunk"  
"Dean's gunna kill me." I said.  
"Your boyfriend"  
"My older brother." I moaned. "I'm gunna be in so much trouble when I get back"  
"Lucky for me, I'm the older brother." He smiled. "Usually I get my brother out of trouble with my parents. Maybe Dean'll do the same"  
"Dean pretty much is the parent so that wont work out. Sam, my other brother, gets me outta trouble sometimes, but neither of them are gunna be happy if I come back like this when I'm supposed to be..."I stopped. I didn't know why I was telling this kid I barely knew all about my family. "...responsible"  
I looked over at him. He was still hot. He leaned in. We kissed and he led my body to lay on the couch. It was so nice. I hadn't made out with anyone for a long time. We were rolling around on the couch and my eyes fluttered open... and I saw Sam.  
"Oh God"  
"Rebecca Anne Winchester, what the hell do you think you're doing"  
"Uh... I was just questioning Jake about some...stuff"  
"Right now is SO not the time to be cute Becca. And you-" he pointed to Jake "GET THE FUCK OFF MY LITTLE SISTER! Becca, get your stuff and get in the car NOW"  
"Is that Dean?" Jake whispered getting off of me.  
"If that was Dean you'd be dead by now." I whispered back.  
"Car! Now!" Sam yelled.  
"But Sam... I just...uh..." I mumbled. "Have you been drinking"  
"I'm sorry. I am so sorry Sammy."

"I don't wanna hear it Becca. God, Dean is not gunna believe this. And its Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean. I own Becca.

A/N I am so glad you guys like it. Thanks so much for the feedback!

"I am so disappointed in you Becca." Sam said in the car.

"I'm really sorry Sam. I was just… you really gunna tell Dean?" I swallowed.

It was unpleasant when Sam was mad, but I wasn't kidding about Dean being like a parent. As the oldest, Dean was the one who'd really been the stand in for Dad when he was away. Most of the times me or Sam really gotten in trouble, he was the one who punished us. And, unfortunately many times Dean felt I needed more than a stern talking to.

Sometimes if I made big enough puppy eyes, I could get Sam to keep things from Dean. "Please Sam. I'm really sorry and we weren't gonna do anything other than kiss and I'm sixteen! Aren't I allowed to kiss guys yet?"

"Random guys? While you're supposed to be working? AND you were drinking!"

"I found stuff out! I talked to all of the girls and looked it up. I wouldn't drop my responsibility like that and you know it. Please, don't tell Dean. He'll be so mad Sam." I was barely comprehensible. My head was spinning. "Hey Sam? I love you Sam. Sam. Sammy. Same… Oh God, pull over!" I puked out of side of the car.

"Unbelievable." He sighed. That's the last thing I remember about that night.

I opened my eyes and shut them almost immediately. What was the TV on the highest volume possible? I felt like shit. I just wanted to throw up my stomach and my brain and anything else inside of me. "UGH" I moaned.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Sam on the other bed. I looked around. Dean wasn't there.

"He's in the bathroom." Sam said as if reading my mind. "And he's pissed."

Dean walked of the bathroom and looked at me. "Rough night?" he asked sarcastically.

The sound of his voice rang in my head. "I know you're gunna yell at me and I deserve it but can we please not do it now. I feel like I'm…"

"What? Hung over? That's cuz you are. What were you thing?" With each sentence he got louder and I got sicker. I ran into the bathroom and, luckily made it to the toilet.

When I came back into the room Sam handed me a Styrofoam cup. I thought it was coffee and took a sip. "Ugh!" I said "What the hell is that?"

"Drink it. It's a serum that expels non-threatening demons, but it also acts as one awesome hangover reducer. It'll make you feel better." Sam said.

I held my breath and gulped it down. "Good." Dean said. "Now that's gunna make you throw up a bit more and that's gunna suck, but after you're gunna feel a hell of a lot better and then you and me are gunna have a nice long talk."

Dean wasn't kidding. I barfed every five minutes for half an hour and while after each puke session I did feel better than before, the actual throwing up was more painful than I could have ever imagined.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked as I came out of the bathroom.

"Um. Not good, but better." I curled onto the bed.

"I'm glad to hear that Rebecca." Dean said. Great. I didn't know he was gunna immediately start in on me.

"Dean." Sam said. "Give her a break. She's sick."

"No Sammy, sick is when you get the flu or throw up because you ate some bad tuna. She's not sick."

"I know that, but…" Sam tried

"Do you think Dad would give her a break?"

Sam thought about it and looked over at me "I guess not. Well if all you're gunna do is yell, I'm taking a shower." Sam said and went into the bathroom.

"Dean I'm sorry, but it really wasn't my fault. I didn't know it was gunna be a party and even when I found out, I did everything I was supposed to do. I questioned people and I even think I figured it out. I didn't mean to get drunk. I didn't even know what I was doing cuz I was so h-" I stopped myself.

"Cuz what Becca?"

"I might have eaten two of Kimmy's special brownies, but I swear Dean I had no idea what was in them. Honest. And then I wasn't thinking when I drank the punch and I'm sorry."

"You said that already." He sighed. "You also said you figured it out."

I explained all about the story I looked up online. When Sam came out of the shower, we told him and we looked up the other children of the surviving cheerleaders. There was only one left. Rachel Lee daughter of Gracie Lee.

"Lets go." Dean stopped when I started to follow him and Sam. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um with you?" I said.

"Did you seriously think I'd let you come with us after what happened?" He asked.

"But I got the job done, you said so yourself! What am I supposed to do while you guys are gone?" I wished I had kept my mouth shut as Dean pointed to the huge bags of laundry that had begun to pile up.

"Washed, separated and neatly organized. That means actually folded, not just bundles in a bag Becca." Dean ordered. "There's a washing machine down the hall from the lobby. And make sure to use that nice fabric stuff."

"Where am I supposed to get the money for this?" I asked.

"Go and my wallet and use your cut from the last poker game."

"But Dean…"I groaned.

"No complaints. When we get back we'll discuss the rest of your punishment. Understand?"

"The rest?" I thought. "I've got laundry duty and I lost my hard earned money. Isn't that enough?"

And why was it that he and Dad always needed to confirm everything. It was always "Is that clear young lady?" Or "Is that understood." They knew perfectly well I knew what they were talking about. Just once I wanted to say "No, I don't really get it. Can you explain again?" but I knew that would just get me one cherry colored bottom. Still, I wanted to throw a tantrum and tell Dean to wash his own dirty ass clothes, but I held my tongue and only replied "Yes sir."

I'd just finished my folding the final shirt when Dean and Sam came in.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"Well we were right about the dead cheerleaders spirit killing all the missing girls." Sam said.

"We were wrong Rachel Lee needing our help." Dean said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well because it turns out little miss Lee tried out for the squad this year and she didn't make it. She remembered the story her mom told her and decided to summon her kindred spirit, no pun intended. We talked her into letting us return the spirit to hell. Pretty cut in dry job I'd say." He looked over at the clothes. "Nice work Becca."

"Thanks." I said. Maybe he'd forgotten about the rest of my…

"Now about your punishment." Right on cue. " You're gunna have to wait an extra month before Sam starts on your driving lessons."

Damn. That did suck. Still it wasn't as bad as it could have been. "Okay." Besides, I could totally talk Sammy into sneaking some in.

Dean's cell phone began to buzz. He took it out and read the text. "We gotta go." Dean grabbed the biggest laundry bag and his car keys. "I'm gunna go warm up the car. Sam grab the rest of the stuff. Becca sweep the room for anything we might of missed. Hurry up!" He ordered as he left. Me and Sam looked at each other.

"Dad?" I asked.

"I think so."

He was silent. Me and Sam sat there waiting for any clue as to what was going on. Something. Anything. I wanted to give him time. Let him process things in his own Dean way, before questioning him. However, after twenty minutes of silence watching him gun it down the highway, it was time to do things my way. "Dean?" I said.

"Get out the map." He looked over at Sam and handed him a slip of paper.

"Coordinates." Sam told me.

"Dean he's given us coordinates before. Why are you tweaking out?" I asked.

Dean sighed. "Its not the coordinates. I mean yeah that's where we're going. But look at this." He handed me the cell

I read the coordinates out loud and scrolled down "See you..."

"See you?" Sam asked. "Does that mean…"

"I don't know. The end whole message didn't send I guess. Or maybe he didn't send it right. You know how bad Dad is with technology." Dean said.

"Well it could be 'See you there' or it could mean 'see you around.' How do we know…"

"I don't know Sammy." Dean said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean... or John. I own Becca. There is some language.

A/N: I hope you guys like it. I changed a bit of what the show did I've started to put Becca in some of the actual episodes.

We ended up in the small Willowton Woods. We looked around the camp headquaters. It was empty. There was no sign of a crime seen. No sign of paranormal activity. No sign of Dad. We looked up the sight online. Nothing. We'd been there for two hours and we found nothing. I felt tears welling up. I was just SO frustrated, until I heard the engine.

"Is someone driving your car Dean?" Sam asked.

"No. That's not the Impala. I know the Impala and that's not her." We went outside and to y amazement sitting in the drivers seat of a battered pick-up was John Winhester, my father.

"Dad." Dean sighed.

He got out of the car and I ran and jumped up on him. "Daddy!"

"Oh little girl. I've missed you." He said hugging me. Dean went to shake his hand but Dad pulled him into a hug too.

"Sammy." Dad said. I held my breath and I could almost feel Dean do the same. This could have been bad. Sam and Dad didn't have the best track record as far as fighting and Sam had every right to be angry with Dad for leaving. Hell he could have even blamed Jessica's death on him. I waited for the two men to move. It was Sam who grabbed Dad into a hug.

"I'm sorry Dad." He cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhhhhh. That's okay, son. It's alright. Everything's gunna be alright."

It didn't take very long for the wave of family togetherness to take its natural place FAR away from the Winchesters. By the time we got to the hotel me and my brothers had asked Dad in everyway we knew how about where he was and why he left. He just kept repeating "I'll explain." Turns out that was a joke. Explain. Basically, Dad said he couldn't tell us where he was or what he was doing for "our own safety." Not only that, Dad told us that he would have to leave again and not to try and find him again. Apperently we were getting "too close" and it put us in danger.

"Too close to what?" Dean asked.

"Yeah and why did you call if you're just gunna leave?" Sam asked.

"I needed to meet with you to tell you not to look for me anymore. The phone lines weren't safe."

"Dad can't you just…" Dean started.

"Dean... I'm not going to waste time explaining myself."

"Yes sir." Dean said.

Sam scoffed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Sammy…" Dean sighed.

"No. You wanna follow Dad blindly, fine. This all started cuz we needed to find Dad. We found him. I thought he might be able to help with Jessica, but obviously I was an idiot. So you know what? I'm done! I'm outta here."

"Sam wait." I said. "Dad, come on. You gotta tell us hats going on-"

"Rebecca I don't HAVE to do anything. I am doing this so you three will be safe. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I knew I should say. But that was a lie. I was lost and confused and trying to play the role of the good little soldier like Dean. I swallowed "No."

Dean and Sam both looked shocked. "Excuse me young lady?" My father said.

"Well… No. I mean, I don't, understand that is." I said.

"Are you trying to be smart with me young lady?" He was pissed.

"No sir, honest. I just can't understand why after months of trying to find you…. Wondering if you were safe or even alive, now you show up and expect us to understand you leaving again and telling us not to look for you anymore. We're just supposed to let you go with no explanation of where you've been or where you're going? I can't do that anymore Daddy."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean… I mean if you don't give us some kind of explanation… I'm going with Sam." Every kid has moments of rebellion. But thinking back, I'd never really had any. I mean I complained and sometimes whined, but when my father would scold me or threaten a spanking I would back down. I'd never taken a stand.

"You're sixteen years old and I am your legal guardian." Dad said.

"What are you gunna call the cops? There are warrants out on all of us."

"And you think Sam can take care of you?"

"He and Dean raised just as much as you did." I was surprised he didn't snap me in two right then and there.

"Rebecca Winchester I will not have you stand there, making demands…"

"Dad, I-"

"Do you want to desert your family?" He asked.

His voice was so powerful. I didn't know how long I could put up my brave confident face, but I couldn't back down. "Dad, you left us for months. For months we had to look for clues and pray that you were behind them. And now you're leaving again!"

"So you don't trust me now?"

"Just…" I wiped a tear away and settled my voice. "Just tell us something Dad. Where you were. Why you didn't call. Where you're going now or why. Anything… Please Daddy." I begged. "Give us anything and I'll stay."

"All I can tell you is that I love you, and I promise I have your best interest in mind."

"I know Daddy." I hugged him. "But that's just not good enough anymore." I picked up my bag and joined Sam at the door. Dad astonishingly walked to the bathroom with a bewildered look on his face. I dropped my bag and walked over to Dean. "I'm sorry. I just can't…"

He held me in his arms "I know." He said. "You'll take care of Sam?"

"Hey." Sam said from the door. "That's Sammy to you."

1 Month Later

"Its not a big deal." I said for the third time as I entered the new apartment with Sam.

"Becca…"

"It was a just tiny little exorcism. Nobody really even noticed."

"Nobody noticed Becca?" Sam said. "Cuz I seem to remember having to wait in the principals office for an hour just so we could discuss what 'nobody noticed.'"

"Well OBVIOUSLY the girl who was exorcised noticed, but I made up a pretty great cover didn't I?" He looked at me skeptically. "Well okay maybe it wasn't a GREAT cover, but they bought it didn't they?"

Sam sighed. "Yes, they bought it. But just because they're dumb enough to believe that the girl passed out and you just happened to be walking by with holy water to poor on her doesn't mean you should have done the job alone."

"Well you know this would have never happened if I wasn't at that school in the first place."

"Bex, don't start. You know the plan."

"The plan is wacked Sam. You work all the time and Stanford doesn't even know you're back."

"They know I'm back. I'm just gunna wait until the beginning of the term to do my law school interview. And if I get the scholarship…"

"When you get the scholarship?" I corrected.

"Well I'm not gunna be able to work as much with class and everything. We need as much money saved up as we can get."

"Which is why I think its stupid for me to be in school right now when I could get a job."

"Not the plan Becca."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because… School may have not been top priority or even a priority with Dad and Dean, but as long as I'm taking care of you, you will graduate."

"Fine." I sighed. I looked over at the flashing light on the caller ID. "Hey Dean called. Twice in one week, he must really miss us."

"Did he leave a message?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I'm just gunna call him back so it doesn't matter." I waited eagerly as the phone rang.

"Hello? Becca?" I heard the voice.

"Daddy?" I asked. Sam looked over at me.

"Hi there little girl."

"Dad. Wait tis is Dean's…You're with Dean?"

"Um something happened and… is your brother home?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"Becca I really need to talk to Sam right now. Okay?" I handed Sam the phone.

What happened after that was one of those tidal wave moments that happen on movies. Those times where time moves too fast and you think, "hey what's going on?" and then BAM you're right in the middle of something big. And nobody has a clue how they got there. That's where I was.

Dean went on a hunt. He was electrocuted while fighting some dumb ass demon and that did something technical and hard to pronounce to his heart. Somehow Dad found out and called us. There I was standing in between my Dad and my brother, listening to a doctor ramble on about how little a chance we had that he would make it past the next month. This was Dean. Nothing hurt Dean. So what was this doctor talking about? He looked fine… kinda.

When the doctor left, two things happened that took my breath away. One- Dean acted as if he really didn't care about dying and two- my father and Sam actually agreed on trying to save him. That's right people, I said agreed. I wanted to help them, but they thought it'd be better for me to stay with Dean.

I sat down on the chair in the room. It was stiff. I was squirming, trying to get comfortable so Dean told me I could lay on the hospital bed.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Come on Becca. I'm not contagious."

"I meant for you… Dick. I could hurt you Dean." I explained.

"I'd like to see you try little sister." Dean said.

I felt like a little kid again laying next to Dean like that. I felt protected.

"Snowstorms in Vermont have…" The weatherman went on.

"Dean look!" I said with excitement.

"Why do you always get like that about snow?" he asked.

"Dean, you know why. Remember when we lived in Colorado for a while and you took me and Sam sledding."

"Yep. We were out there for like four hours. Even after Sam went back in to do home work or study or whatever, you still wouldn't let me take you inside."

"I loved it. I felt all tingly and…"

"That's cuz you probably had frostbite." He interrupted.

"Dean!"

"You know I don't do chic flick moments Becca Anne."

"But I'm a chick" I smiled.

"No you're a sister." Dean explained.

"Buzz kill."

"What? Its frozen water. Big deal."

"No it's… everything's different when it snows. Everything's quiet. It's like… it's like we do all this stuff and deal with all of these things that we just can't explain, and they suck. But snow… we can't explain it, but snow doesn't suck. Us standing there, just being kids. You just being my big brother. It doesn't suck."

"No" he sighed. That big brother thing kicked in. Not the big brother as in the "always watching you" thing, but the "knows when to let me have my chick flick moments" thing. "Becca Anne, being your big brother has never sucked."

"Not true." I sighed.

"Huh?"

"This. You…dying." I cried. "This sucks."

"No." he said hugging me tighter. "This doesn't suck."

"But Dean…"

"No this moment right here, right now. This doesn't suck."

I thought about it and looked around. "You're right. This part doesn't suck at all."

I fell asleep next to Dean and dreamed about that day.

(Memory)

"Becca, it's freezing!" Dean said. "Dad'll have my ass if you get sick on my watch."

"One more snow angel?" I begged. "Please Dean!"

"…Okay" he caved. " Make the snow angel and then we gotta get back home."

"No, I meant I want you to make one."

"Becca…" I pouted. "Alright, fine. One snow angel."

"And will you…"

"No way!" Dean knew what I was thinking.

"Come on. You gotta do it if you're making a snow angel." God I perfected the pout at that age.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it." He sighed. "_If all the snowflakes were gummi bears and milkshakes oh what a snow it would be. Standing outside with my mouth open wide_…" he looked at me and I nodded for him to continue. "_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_!" he sang. He looked so silly down in the snow and I loved winter from that point on.

Someone was nudging me out of my sleep. "Sam, don't make me go to school today. I'm sick or something." I moaned.

"Becca"

"Dean?" I remembered where I was. "Dean." He was out of bed. "What are you doing? You- you can't get out of…"

"I checked myself out." Dean explained.

"Are you crazy?"

"That would put me in an entirely different hospital."

"This isn't funny Dean, you have to get back in bed. You're…" I paused. "You're sick."

"No Becca, I'm dying. And I'm sure as hell not doing it here. It smells, it's cold and they have nurses who actually look old enough to be nurses. Now get your stuff and lets get going." Don't get me wrong. I love my brother, but sometimes he makes me want to do some very awful things with sharp objects to him. He's so stubborn. But then gain we're Winchesters, so it's kinda required.

We took a cab to the motel me and Sam checked into earlier.

"What the hell are you doin here?" Sam asked.

"I checked myself out."

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at me and smiled. "That seems to be the general consensus."

"Where's Dad." I asked

"He went to find some voodoo guy. A connect. Dad had to go personally to ask. He'll gun it the whole night through. But I have another idea. Another one of his connects."

"Why are you both looking for connects?" Dean asked.

"To save you dumbass." Sam said.

"You think it'll work?" I asked Sammy hopefully.

"You guys aren't gunna let me die in peace are ya?" Dean asked.

"We're not gunna let you die at all. We're goin."

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this. It makes my day to get feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean. I own Becca.

A/N: I know the first part is kinda rushed, but I know a lot of people like to see more normal sibling problems so I put some of that at the end. Hope you like it.

Dean and I were both a little cynical when we realized that Sammy's "specialist" was some scam artist, but I was as desperate as Sam was. I didn't want to let my big brother go. Not yet. Somehow the idea of watching fearless, unstoppable Dean slowly turn into some frail terminal patient was worse than having him killed by any monster we could ever face. At least it felt that way. So when the faith healer chose Dean out of the crowd, I was thrilled. Me and Sammy had to force him onto the stage, but we got him to go up there. Incredibly, it worked. The man touched Deans head and he passed out. When he woke up, my brother was healed.

Dean swore there was somebody in the room. A spirit or something. We did some research and found out that the wife of the faith healer was trading lives and using a reaper to do it. I don't think Dean or Sam will ever forgive themselves for being apart of the murder of an innocent man to save Dean's life.

Me and Sam decided to stick around with Dean. Join him back on the road. When we called Dad to tell him Dean was alright we got his voice mail. We each called three times that night. He never called back. We ended up going to the Voodoo guy Dad went to see. The guy said he and Dad were getting ready to drive to us, when Dad got a phone call and told the guy to forget it. He took off. Again.

I figured the call was us telling him Dean was cured and that we didn't need the voodoo guy, but part of me couldn't help but wonder if Dad just got a call for a job and went. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and got in the car. I didn't need to doubt my father's concern about Dean or about me and Sammy. I was with my brothers on the road again. I let Guns N' Roses lull me to sleep and thought about how I was probably the only kid in the world that had Sweet Child O' Mine played and occasionally sang to put them to sleep when they were little.

1 month later

"I'm stupid." I said to Sam.

"You're not stupid Becca."

"He warned me about it like a million times. How can I be so stupid?"

"You're not stupid. He's not gunna think you're stupid." He assured me.

"Sam, Dean loves this car. If it were in ANY way socially acceptable Dean would marry the car and have little Dean Impala babies. He loves it and I almost crashed it."

"You didn't almost crash it. You almost scratched it. Besides it was only your first driving lesson."

"Exactly, and it could have been my last."

"Dramatic much?" Sam said as he pulled in to the motel parking lot. "He wouldn't have been that mad Bex."

"Dean wouldn't have been that mad? You're crazy. You're empty bag of marbles crazy. You're straightjacket crazy. Norman Bates and Charles Manson are both scared of you right now."

"Becca…"

"No Sam, I was stupid and if I harmed that car in any way, Dean would have killed me and you know it."

"Well that's why we're never gunna tell him, okay?" Sam said.

"Hey, you don't have to twist my arm on that one."

"How'd it go?" Dean asked when we walked into the hotel room.

"Fine." Me and Sam said at the same time.

"Fine?" Dean questioned.

"Uh, yeah. She's a natural." Sam said "Right Bex?"

I could lie to doctors, cops, and lawyers, but I was never good at lying to family (especially Dean). "Uh-huh." I said trying to steady my voice.

"O…Kay." Dean said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said as honestly as possible. "I just didn't realize how much you have to remember when you drive. I'm- uh-I'm gunna go take a shower." I went into the bathroom.

The cheap motel walls permitted me to hear Dean and Sam in the other room.

"I thought you said you were just gunna take it easy and show her the basics today. You totally overwhelmed her!" Dean said.

"I did not."

"Then why is she acting like that?"

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Nervous and jittery. When you two left, she was over the moon about driving. Now she's all… quiet."

"She's okay."

"BECCA is quiet. You know our sister. Usually you can't shut her up. Plus I think she was lying to me. I don't know about what but I can generally tell when she's lying to me. So I'll ask again, before I make you say uncle, why is she acting like that?"

"Dean I already told you she's fine." Sam lied. He always was loyal.

"Okay, Sammy. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Wait!" I said exiting the bathroom. "I saw a squirrel and swerved!"

"What?" Dean said.

"Don't hurt Sam. He's just covering for me." I explained. "We were driving, and I saw a squirrel and I thought I was gunna hit it so I swerved and I almost scratched the car.

"What?" Dean repeated. "That's it. I thought one of you was hurt or something."

"No, we're fine." Sam said.

"So you were all freaked out because you almost scratched the car?" Dean asked.

"Uh- well yeah. You're not?"

"Becca contrary to popular belief, I care about you guys more than the Impala. You must think I'm stupid or something. You're family." Dean said. Sam looked at me and we both smiled. With Dean, that was darn close to a chick flick moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean. I own Becca.

A/N: Okay, I'm a Missouri fan so I had to put her in. I'm also an Nsync fan and they're talked about in here so know that i'm not being mean (same goes for Hanson). I also made something happen to show off some sibling stuff that you guys seem to like. It's hard to explain without giving it away. You'll see. Hope you like it.

2 months later

"I can't believe we're doing this." Dean complained.

"I can't believe you're trying to pass up a free place to stay and some food." Sam said.

"It's not worth it dude." Dean sighed.

"That's just cuz you don't like her." I said.

"What's to like, other than the free food and bed?" he asked.

"That's usually enough for you." Sam pointed out.

Dean thought about it. "It's not worth it dude." He repeated. "And what's with this crap we're listening to?"

"Becca picked it." Sam said.

"Since when do you get a say in the tunes?" Dean asked me.

"Well, I seem to recall somebody saying the deal was the driver picks the music. And- Oh my God would you look at that, I just happen to be in the driver seat." Dean was about to argue. "You made the deal and verbal contracts are binding big brother."

"You've been spending too much time with him." Dean said pointing to Sam. "Great. So not only do I gotta stay with you know who, but I gotta listen to 'Hanson's Greatest Hits' too."

"It's not Hanson. It's NSYNC Dean… And don't act like I never caught you humming along to both MMMBop and Bye Bye Bye." I said as I pulled up to the house.

We got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

"Becca, Sam, Dean, come on in." Missouri greeted us.

"Thank you for letting us stay here tonight." Sam said.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. It's nice to have people around the house." She said. "Why Becca was that you driving up in the driveway?"

I held up the keys. "Two months now. I own the road."

"I hope you boys don't mind sharing a room."

"No ma'am. We'll be just fine wherever." Sam said.

"I figured Becca might need some privacy, being a girl and all." Missouri smiled and winked at me. Then as if a new thought hit her she turned to Dean. "You might wanna actually get to know me a bit better before you start thinking so negatively about me."

"I… sorry." Dean said.

"That's fine honey. You cant help what you think if you don't know any better." She smiled again. "Let me show you kids to the guest rooms."

All I wanted to do was scarf down some food and sleep but Sam wouldn't have it. He'd been home schooling me since we decided to stay with Dean. It was part of the deal. Part of "the plan". When we were living in California, I disliked the plan. It was a mild annoyance that I had to put up with in order to please my brother. Now, I officially hated the plan. It was evil that needed to be destroyed. It was…

"You're not paying attention." Sam cut into my thoughts.

"I was too."

"What did I just say?" he asked.

"Um…A squared plus B squared equals…"

"We're doing history now."

"I- I know! I was gonna say A squared plus B squared equals… the Gettysburg address?"

"Rebecca." Sam warned.

"Sorry. I just don't get it." I sighed.

"Well you would if you were paying atten…"

"No, I mean I don't get why I have to do this, and please don't mention the plan right now. I mean… this doesn't help with what we do."

"And what about when we're done?"

"What?"

"When Dad's done with the whole vendetta for Mom and your birth parents, what then?" Sam asked.

"Then we hunt."

"So you're planning on hunting forever Becca?"

"It's our job Sam."

"That's just because you've never had any other options Becca."

"What if saving lives is my best option Sam." We hadn't had a good Sam/Becca dispute in some time. I mean we got in little tiffs, but Dean always said if "Sam" and "Becca" were used more than twice in a 60 minute period, it was serious.

"Why would you want to do this forever Becca?"

"Did I not mention the saving lives Sam? There are bad things out there that hurt people and if you wanna be selfish and pretend they don't exist after you get what you want fine! But don't sit here and try and force me to!" It was then that both of us noticed Missouri standing in the door way.

"Hey sorry to interrupt, but I uh brought y'all some snacks." She said.

"It's no interruption." I said. "In fact I'm going to bed." I walked out and went into the guest room. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. "Go away Sam." I was mad, but it still really didn't feel right sending Sam away. I know how bad he is with that type of thing. I could picture him sitting in the other room all upset and (even with the whole me being mad at him thing) I never want to hurt him.

"It's Missouri honey." Missouri? It wasn't Sam? It wasn't Sam. So he didn't feel bad? Well then neither did I…except I did. "I think we should talk." She said.

"Whatever."

"Sometimes my clients come to me because even though they're the ones having certain thoughts, it takes another person to really say them." She explained. "I know what that fight was about."

"Yeah, sorry about the screaming. I think everybody on your street knows what that fight was about."

"You want it too, don't you?" she asked.

"Want what?"

"A normal life. And it panics you. You don't need to push away from Sam cuz you're scared darling."

"I… um…" I didn't know what to say. "I'm really tired. I uh think I'm gonna get some sleep."

I guess Missouri could take a hint (she's a psychic after all). "Okay, well you have a nice sleep an if you get hungry or bored or anything, help yourself to whatever's around."

I couldn't sleep. I just kept replaying the fight with Sam and thinking about what Missouri said. I got up and went to the kitchen. On the way I noticed her library. Pretty extensive collection. I thought I would borrow a book and bring it to Sam as a kind of peace offering, icebreaker kinda thing. I found Huck Finn and something about wolfs, but nothing screamed Sam. Then I found a huge book. It was full of spells and things like that. I was kinda intrigued, so I started reading…reading out loud…from he book of spells. I got really dizzy all of a sudden and blacked out. I felt like I was on a roller coaster. I kept seeing these images. Some of them had happened. I saw Sam teaching me how to ride a bike and Dean and me in the snow. But some of it was new. Me as a baby with Dad legally adopting me and me and my brothers eating dinner with Dad at one head of the table and…and Mary Winchester at the other. Suddenly I woke up. I was in a bed. I looked around the room. It was orange and pretty. I looked in the mirror and looked a lot younger. No wonder. The calendar told me I should only be 7. There were some pictures on the walls and on the nightstand with me I them. Me with random kids my age. Me in a ballet recital. For some reason none of this was strange. It all fit. I could name the strangers in the picture and I remembered the song the performance was to. It was as if the years of hunting and Sam leaving and all of it was just some long elaborate dream.

The door slowly opened.

"What are you still doing up?" She was so beautiful.

"I was just looking around." I said. I got back into bed.

"Sure. Listen, I know you're nervous about tomorrow and you're show and all of that." Mary said. "But you're gonna do just fine." She sat on the side of my bed.

"I'm not nervous."

"Oh really." She said "Then what are all of these butterflies doing in your stomach?"

"I have any butterflies in my stomach?" Mary nodded. "Where?"

"Right…HERE!" She started tickling me.

"Mommy!" I giggled. "Okay, okay, okay!"

She stopped tickling me and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight little girl. I love you."

"I love you too Mommy." Before the words were out of my mouth I felt the roller coaster feeling return.

Eleven years old

"No way Sam!" Dean's voice woke me up. I was in the same room, only now it was pink and there were pictures of horses everywhere. I went down the stair and into our living room.

"Come on Dean. Just this once." Sam begged.

"Hey Becca," Dean said ruffling my hair "Do me a favor and explain to Sam that MY car is for ME to drive."

"Sam Dean's car is for-"

"Finnish that sentence and you'll be sorry!" Sam cut me off.

Dean slapped Sam on the back of the head. "Don't bully her!"

"Guys knock it off!" Dad yelled from the kitchen. "Your mothers still sick."

"He started it!" "But Dad!" "I didn't even do anything!" We all said at the same time.

"Dean, don't you hit your brother! Samuel, don't threaten you're sister! Becca honey, go put up the horses."

Why was I the only one who he actually told to go DO something? "Daddy it's raining." I whimpered.

"Exactly. If you don't want your horse to get sick, he's gotta go in and you might as well put up Ocean, Pucker and Sly while you're at it. And don't give me that face Rebecca. You begged us for the damned thing." He said going up to his room. It was times like these that I hated living on a farm. Usually I found a way to get out of doing the horses, but for my birthday I'd been lucky enough to finally get my own and my parents didn't let me forget it.

"Dean…" Sam began as I started putting my boots on.

"No Sam, for the fifth time, you and your lame-o friends cannot take my car to a whole other state. The last time you borrowed it I found a corn dog under the seat."

"But this concert is gonna be so sick and…"

"A CORN DOG Sam. So no, I'm not letting you borrow my car. I don't give a damn how 'sick' this concert is."

"Fine!" Sam stormed out.

"Teenage hormones. Aren't you excited for that to happen to you Becca Anne?" Dean joked.

"Not as excited as I am to go out in the rain and put up the horses." I grumbled. Suddenly I got an idea. "If only I had a handsome, smart, strong, nice older brother named Dean to help me. Wait a minute. I totally do!"

"No you don't" he said.

"Isn't your name Dean and aren't you my older brother?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"And are you not handsome and smart?"

"Check and check."

"What about strong?"

"Guilty as charged."

"And nice?"

"Oh, see now I almost thought you were talking about me. I'm not nice. So sad, too bad." He said.

"Dean! PLEASE! Please please please pleas please please please pleas please…"

"Okay, okay!" He caved. I knew he would. "Lets go."

"Thanks Dean."

"Anything for you kid." And back came that roller coaster.

Thirteen

There was a knock on the door. No. It wasn't the door. It was the window. I went over to it and found Sammy there.

"One of these days you're gonna get caught." I told him.

"No way." He laughed and ruffled my hair. He got that from Dean. "Not as long as you're always here to let me in."

"So how's Barbie?" I asked.

"It's Barbara. You know she hates it when you call her that."

"Hey if the name fits… So how is she?"

"I wouldn't know." I gave him a look. "I was with Debbi."

"Debbi Singleton? She's even more of a moron than Barbie."

"She's not a moron Becca."

"Sam I used to take geography with her. She thought the capital of California was ALASKA. Are you single handedly going for ALL the box blonde airheads in town before you head to Stanford or something? What is it a contest? Do you win a prize?"

"Not the kind you wanna hear about." He sat on my bed.

"Ew Sam." I cringed.

"Ew Sam." He mocked. There was a knock. This time it was the door. Dean walked in. His hair was a little longer and he had glasses on, but he looked good.

"You know, its not enough to knock. You actually have to wait for a response before you barge in." I said.

"Says who?"

"Um, I don't know you." I said sarcastically. "I practically need a permission slip to go into your room and you don't even live here half the time."

"House rules Becca Anne." Dean said "Older brother goes wherever he wants whenever he wants, little sister shuts her cake hole." Something about that statement reminded me of something. I couldn't place my finger on it. "Speaking of house rules, wasn't your curfew about 9 hours ago." He said to Sam.

"Good Morning to you too Dean." Sam sighed.

"So how's Barbie?"

"BARBARA!" Sam said.

"Sam wasn't out with her. He was with Debbi Singleton." I informed Dean.

"Debbi Singleton. Isn't she the one who thought curly fries were made from magical potatoes?" He laughed.

Sam was about to cut in when there was another knock. "Yeah?" I asked as Sam threw off his jacket and shoes.

"It's me." Dad walked in right after Sam shoved his stuff under my bed. "Sam did you sleep in here?"

"Yeah." He lied.

"Why?"

"Uh…"

"I asked him to." I covered for him as usual. "I had a bad dream."

"Oh. Well I'm gonna go visit your Mom at the hospital." Dad said.

"I'll go with you." I said. Dean and Sam both nodded.

"No, no, you kids stay here. Today's mostly paperwork anyway. We'll all go over to see her tomorrow. Dean, Sam watch you're sister."

"I'm thirteen Dad.

I woke up in bed again. But this time I wasn't in my room. I was in a hospital bed and I was exhausted. "Look who's up." Dad walked over and wiped my forehead.

"Hi Daddy." I smiled. Sam and Dean were at the foot of the bed. They both looked so much older.

"Hey Bex." Sam said.

"Hey there Becca Anne." Dean said as another man came in. He was holding something. Someone. She was so small. She was perfect.

"Maryanne," the man said to the tiny person "doesn't you're mommy look beautiful?" The man leaned forward and kissed me. Then he placed the baby, my baby, in my arms. "You were absolutely amazing, wasn't she?" My husband said.

"You're mother would have been so proud." Dad smiled at me. I was getting sick of these roller coaster moments. Only this one hurt….really bad.

I was cold. I don't know if I've ever been that cold. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the agonizing pain I was in. I was tired too. But I couldn't close my eyes. Not yet. Sam and Dean were on their way… weren't they?

"Becca!" Like an answer in the darkness.

"Help." I managed to make out. My vision was fading. I was fading.

"Sam! Missouri! She's over here!" Dean yelled. Somebody touched my hand. "Becca? Becca open your eyes."

"Dean?" I said. "Dean I'm sorry… the book…"

"Shhhhhh." Dean said. "Don't talk. You gotta save your energy. You gotta stay up."

"I can't." I whispered.

"Yes you can. Rebecca, listen to me right now. Do not fall asleep." Dean commanded. My eyes fluttered open. Missouri mentioned something about a book that could help me. She and Dean started looking for it. Sam sat by me and I rested my head on his lap. "Don't let her fall asleep Sam."

"Okay." Sam said. "Hey um, Bex, you gotta stay up okay."

"Sammy?" I said

"Yeah? What do you need kiddo?" Sam asked. His voice broke.

"Tell me about the hero boy." I had drifted somehow back to my real memories that I'd seen on the roller coaster. Back to what Sam used to tell me so long ago.

"Wow. I almost forgot about that." Sam said. It had been a nightly ritual for Sam and me. One that only we knew. "Well the hero boy fights off all of the bad guys. He keeps you and me safe." The words had been spoken so often that they rarely differed. "He's strong and smart and funny. He never lets anything hurt us. Not closet monsters or grumpy dad's."

"He's our hero, huh Sammy?" I said lightly. I felt Sam carry me onto a table. Missouri started chanting, I couldn't really understand her, but suddenly the cold went away. I was still sore but the heat was returning to my body.

"Dean?" I said when he carried me to my bed after he gave me some pills. "Can I sleep now. I'm really tired."

"Sure. You're gonna be just fine Becca Anne, you know that?" He said.

"That's cuz you're the hero boy." I said as rode the painkiller wave and drifted off to sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean. I own Becca. There is some language.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews.

The next morning I woke up in a foggy haze. Both of my brothers were asleep in the room, Sam in the chair next to me and Dean on the floor. I didn't know what had happened, but I was pretty sure I'd come close to becoming extinct. I brushed my teethed, pulled my hair into a ponytail and made my way to the kitchen.

"Hi there." Missouri said. "You hungry? I can make you some pancakes and maybe some eggs and bacon."

"Oh no thanks." Honestly, pancakes and bacon and eggs sounded great, but I didn't want to be any trouble.

"Becca Winchester, don't you lie to me. Now I know you're hungry. Didn't even have to read your thoughts cuz I can hear that stomach growl from here."

"Well," I said. "I could eat a little something."

I was halfway done with my second pancake when I heard Dean and Sam come down. "Becca? Oh there you are." Dean sighed.

"We woke up and she was gone." Sam explained.

"I was watchin her just like I was supposed to." Missouri calmed them down and went back to cooking.

"Watching me?" I asked.

"Had to make sure the counter spell took." Dean said taking a strip of my bacon while Missouri had her back to us.

"Hey!" I swatted at his hand just long enough for Sam to take my other two pieces. "Sammy!"

"Boys, did your sister offer you any of her food?" Missouri asked.

"How'd she…" Dean began.

"I asked you a question?"

"Well, uh no ma'am she didn't but…"

"If you'd asked I'd make you your own, but don't bully your sister. You hear me?" She asked turning around cutting Sam off.

"Yes ma'am." My brothers said together. Missouri came over and put more bacon on my plate and I stuck my tongue out at my brothers.

"So what happened last night?" I asked.

"You tell us." Dean said.

"Yeah, you were screaming in your sleep and we went to look for you. We found you curled up next to some book in the library, but other then that we're stumped." Sam explained.

"A book?" I asked myself. I remembered the spell book on parallel universes, remembered my dream and put the pieces together. I'd experienced a parallel dimension. One where Mary Winchester hadn't died. One where we, me and my family lived a normal life. A life together. I didn't know what to do with my discovery.

"How's your head? And your sight? Oh and did you see anything while you were out. Visions or anything?" Sam asked.

"I, um…yeah, I'm a little light headed or tired or something. I think I need to go lay down for a little." I excused myself and went back to my room. I sat on the bed and thought. In a little while Sam came in to check on me.

"Sorry Bex," he said. "I didn't mean to bombard you with questions or anything. Especially so soon. How are you feeling?"

"Um… Better." I said. "So what are we doing today. Physics or History?"

"Becca, I'm not gonna make you do school work today."

"No, I want to." I said.

"Listen, I know you don't wanna fight anymore, and yeah I feel bad about last night too. I mean, I can't help thinking that if we didn't fight last night you wouldn't have…"

"Sammy…"

"Bex if you want to, we can throw out the plan or get a new plan or something." He sighed.

"Sam, I really wanna stick with the plan. Honest. I wanna get a diploma and maybe even… I don't know, maybe even go to college and find a boyfriend and get married and hold Maryanne." I said.

"Who's Maryanne?" Sam asked.

"Um… nobody it's just a saying." I lied. "Anyways, I wanna stick to the plan."

We stayed at Missouri's for a little, while Sam and Sean tried to figure out what happened to me. I knew it was wrong, hiding it from them, but I figured Missouri had to know nd she kept it quiet too. We kept our eyes on the paper for anything worth following. We did a few local gigs until Sam found something in Pennsylvania and Dean decided we should go for it.

"Y'all know you're welcome to stay don't you?" Missouri said as we packed up Impala.

"We don't want to wear out that welcome." Dean smiled. He didn't want to let on, but we all knew he was going to miss Missouri just as much as we were.

We heard on the radio about some construction on the way. Dean was hungry and We'd misplaced the map so we stopped at a gas station for a bit. While Sam and I looked at alternate routes, Dean checked his voice mail.

"So we figured out a way to bypass that construction just east of here. We might even make it to Pennsylvania faster than we thought." Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Problem is where not going to Pennsylvania." Dean explained that a friend of his needed our help. I stayed quiet, but from the look on his face, I could tell who it was. Only one person made my older brother nervous and anxious like that. I was there when Dean met Cassie.

We'd only been in Ohio for two days and I already hated it. The apartment we'd rented was tiny (even compared to our standards). All we did was follow leads and it didn't seem like the case was gonna crack anytime soon. Dean realized I was getting antsy and didn't want me to start bugging Dad. He took me over to the bookstore and let me browse around. It wasn't very often that Dean would indulge me in something that Dad would call a blatant waste of time so I was thrilled.

I'd just read through a book about backpacking in Europe (When Sam left I started picking up these hobbies and fascinations to take my mind off the fact that he was gone. At the time I was all about Europe.), when a girl came up to me. "Are you gonna buy that." I thought I was busted.

"I'm sorry was just reading it I didn't know I had to…"

"Oh its okay." The girl smiled. "I don't work here or anything. I just wanted to know if I could buy it. It's the last copy and I heard I should pick it up before my trip."

"You're actually going to backpack around Europe?" I asked.

She nodded. "My professor is taking some of his students. He does it every year."

I handed her the book. "That's so lucky. I really want to go. My brother promised one day he's gonna take me."

"So you'll be pretty lucky too." She said. "I'm Cassie."

I didn't know if I should give a false name. We were working a case in this town, but not right then and there. " I'm Becca. And it's not likely." I sighed. "I don't honestly think my trips ever gonna happen."

"Becca!" I heard Dean harshly whisper. It still earned him a glare from a worker at the store. "Becca you can't just walk away like that. I told you to come back to check in with me every 10 minutes and we're gonna be late meeting up with Dad." He didn't even notice there was someone talking with me.

"I'm sorry, I lost track and…"

Dean finally realized there was a girl present. "Hi." A pretty girl. "I'm Dean." Trademark smile.

Cassie smiled at me. "The brother?"

"Yup." I could tell Dean was giving me a questioning look, but I chose to keep my eyes on Cassie.

"Listen," She said "Dr. Fines, the teacher I told you about, he's showing the slide show of his trip last year at a hall at my school tomorrow. You should come."

"Really?" I looked up at Dean. "Please, please, please, please, please…"

"Becca you know we can't just…"

"It'll be fun." Cassie said. Dean looked at her then at me. When he looked back at her and she smiled at him, I was positive we were going to the slide show. Dean was already into her.

By the second week of their relationship, they were more than just into each other. It was weird to see Dean, the self-proclaimed stud muffin, to find himself uncertain in front of Cassie. She left my loudmouth brother speechless. Dean never outright lied to Dad about anything important. In fact most of the time he only lied to him to get me or Sam out of trouble. But Dean knew our father. He knew he wouldn't approve of him having a steady girlfriend. It was one thing for Dean to go to a bar, make a few bucks hustling pool or something and then get with some random chick. I mean Dad understood that Dean was human and had needs (my needs however were never to exist let alone be acted upon…talk about a double standard). But when we had to be able to pick up and leave without anyone really knowing we were there in the first place, a steady anything was not a good idea. So Dean didn't really talked about Cassie. He'd say he had to go to a bar, and leave out the fact that he was being accompanied there and to a movie preceding the bar. He'd go do research at the library on her campus. He'd covered for me a million times plus I thought they were cute and Dean was happy, so I didn't rat on him.

But Dad was an experienced hunter and researcher. One night he walked into the apartment we were staying in.

"Dad I found out some stuff about that demon relic you were talking about." Dean said.

"Oh really." Dad said. His voice told me something was wrong. Dean heard it too. "Say Dean, where is it you've been going for all of this information you've been digging up?

"Um… The public library and uh sometimes…" Dean trailed off.

"Sometimes where?"

"Sometimes the local- uh – local college library…"

"And how do you get in there Dean? Dean Aaron Winchester, I asked you a question." Dad said. When he was met with silence again Dad said "I wanna talk to you in the kitchen."

He walked away without even waiting for Dean's low "Yes sir."

It was a small apartment and I heard most of what was said (especially because I was trying to hear it.)

"Does she know what we do?" Dad asked.

"No sir. I haven't told her anything like that."

"I'm so disappointed in you Dean. How could you lie to me?"

"I- I didn't lie I just…" Dean began.

"Cut the crap Dean." Dad said.

"I'm sorry Dad. It's just… I knew you wouldn't approve and I care about her. A lot. I'm in love with her."

"Son," Dad said a bit softer. "I got a call today. A serious hunt. If you really love her and she loves you, what happens now. Are you planning on staying here and leaving your responsibilities behind? Are you willing to let her go and do your job? And if you do, what are you going to say? Are you willing to lie to her? Think about that."

"Dad…"

"I'm not finished young man." Dad said quickly. "More importantly, think about if you're willing to get her hurt. Because in our line of work that may very well happen. She's not like us. She doesn't know how to protect herself and if she stays with you she will need protection. How you protect her from things she doesn't even believe in?" Dad lectured. "There are people out there who need us. Now I'm going to go pack up for this trip. Go do what you have to do. Your sister and I are leaving in an hour and a half with or without you Dean."

I heard footsteps coming toward me and tried to pretend I wasn't listening. When Dad passed me and went into his room, I hurried into the kitchen.

"Dean?" I said.

"I'm guessing you heard all that." He said. "Looks like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place, huh Becca Anne?" He was trying to put on a brave front and I let him. It wouldn't help matters to kick him while he was down.

"Dean…" I sighed.

"I don't know what to do, but I got an hour and a half to figure it out." He got up and put his coat on. My heart sank. I knew he loved her. I knew he would stay with her. He'd leave. Just like Sam did. I tried to act as if I didn't mind that he was leaving. But Dean always could read me pretty well.

"Look at me." He said. "I wont leave you, okay."

"That's what Sammy said and…"

"No." he wiped away some of my tears. "I wont leave you." Dean repeated. He hugged me tight and I sobbed into his shoulder. When I calmed down a bit Dean kissed my forehead and said he had to go talk to Cassie.

I counted each minute he was gone. As time passed, I grew more and more sure that he wasn't coming back. When there were two minutes left and we'd finished packing up the car Dean ran over.

"I'm not late am I?" he asked.

"Right on time son." Dad said. I took the first steady break I'd taken in and hour and relaxed. It wasn't until I looked at Dean's face in the mirror that I was shaken up again. He was distraught. He was angry. He was dejected. I never asked, but I realized that things didn't work out with Cassie and we never spoke about her again. Not till now.

For while Sam tried to wait for Dean to reveal what was going on. But soon his patience wore out. "So by old friend, you mean….?"

"A friend that's not new." Dean said shortly.

Sam laughed. "Thanks." He said "So, her name's Cassie, huh? You never mentioned her.

"Didn't I?" Dean said as casually as he could.

"No." Sam was having fun torturing him.

"Yeah, we went out."

"Dean" I said. Dean shot me a look that said both "Please put me out of this misery!" and "If you say a word, have fun walking."

Sam caught the look and gave Dean one of his own. "You mean he dated someone? For more than one night?" Sam asked me through the rear view mirror.

"Well…" I started to say.

"Am I speakin' a language you're not getting here? Yeah, Dad and I were workin' a job in Athens, Ohio, she was finishing up college, and we went out for a couple weeks." Dean explained.

Sam chuckled at me and I could hardly hold my smile. "And?" He asked. "Look, it's terrible about her dad, but it kind of sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which, by the way, how does she know what we do?" That was the first time I'd thought about that. Why did Cassie know to call us. Sam answered my question. "You told her. You told her? The secret? Our big family rule number one, we do what we do, and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple of times and you tell her everything?" Dean kept his eyes on the road. "Dean!"

"Yeah. Looks like it." He said quickly Sam shook his head. He was upset and I was in total shock. Dean knew the rules. Usually he was a "rules are meant to be broken" guy. But not with Dad's rules. Dad's rules were orders and orders were meant to be followed without question. I knew Dean had skirted around Dad to date Cassie, but I didn't think he'd flat out go against an order. And he didn't even tell me about it. ME! The one who helped him sneak in. The only other person who even knew about Cassie.

When we got to Cassie's job I really wanted to jump up and give her a hug, but the mood was set. It wasn't the cheerful reunion time.

"Becca…Dean." Cassie sighed walking over to us.

"Hey, Cassie." It was one of the most awkward silences of my life (and I've sat through hour long drives with my dad and hormonal teenage Sam. Neither of them knew what to say so nobody said anything.

The silence was so deafing that I finally had to say something. "Hey Cassie, this is my brother, Sam." They smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Dean managed to say.

"Yeah. Me, too." She said sorrowfully.

We went to Cassie's house. For a half an hour of more uncomfortable quiet. Cassie offered us some tea. I've always believed in life you can either be a coffee person or a tea person. We Winchesters were coffee people. Cassie, she'd always been a tea person. Dean hated tea, but I'd seen him down pots of the stuff when he was with Cassie. It's the little things that show you someone really is in love.

"My mother's in pretty bad shape. I've been staying with her. I wish she would walk by herself, she's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about Dad."

"Why?" Dean asked

"He was scared. He was seeing things." Cassie explained

"Like what?" I said

"He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him."

"A truck? Who was the driver?" Sam asked

Cassie sighed "He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And in the accident, Dad's truck was dented. Like it had been slammed into, by something big. "

"Now, you're sure this dent wasn't there before?" Sam asked.

"He sold cars. Always drove a new one. I mean, there wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night, there was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks from Dad's car, leading right to the edge." I couldn't imagine losing Dad forever. I mean it was bad enough not knowing where he was. But to have him… to have him gone like that. I suddenly thought about my birthparents and Mary Winchester. It's heartbreaking to lose someone and not have any of the answers. Cassie started to cry. "Where he went over…One set of tracks…his.

"And the first person killed was a friend of your father's?" I asked.

"Best friend. Clayton Solmes. They owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent, no tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about my Dad…he lost control of his car.

"Can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?"

"No." She said.

"And you think this vanishing truck ran him off the road?" Sam said.

Cassie laughed darkly. "Oh, when you say it aloud like that. Listen, I'm a little skeptical about this….ghost stuff, or whatever it is you guys are into.

Now it was Dean's turn to laugh "Skeptical. Yeah, if I remember, I think you said it was nuts."

"That was then."

Me and Sam looked at each other. Cassie's mom came in but gave us no information. She seemed really sketchy about the whole thing.

The next day Sam and Dean went off to look at another one of the mysterious car accidents and I was left to do some research. After an hour of hacking into the police records, I discovered I'd wasted my time, since all of the documented evidence pointed to a normal run of the mill accident. Dean called and asked me to find out some personal info on of Jimmy Anderson, the latest victim. Since my brothers were planning on questioning Jimmy's friends, they needed to at least know something about him. I found his medical records and when Sam and Dean came back we decided they'd run the "insurance company" scam.

"I'll say this for her" Sam said as they got dressed. "She's fearless." Dean just pretended not to hear him. "I bet she kicked your ass a couple times. "

"You have no idea." I said, getting me a stern look from Dean.

"What's interesting is" Sam continues "you guys never really look at each other at the same time."

"That's true." I said. I figured if Sam was allowed to point out the obvious I should too. Besides I always loved it when me and Sam doubled teamed him. I know its mean, but being annoying is in the little brother and sister job description. And no one can say Winchesters don't get the job done. Plus it usually irritated to the point of being honest. "Dean looks at her when she's not looking."

"Cassie checks him out when he looks away."

Dean sighed in a melodramatic way. "It's just an interesting observation." I said. "In a, you know, observationally interesting way." Sam added trying to hold back his smile.

"I think we might have some more pressing issues here." Dean said.

"Hey, if we're hittin' a nerve" Sam said as Dean walked out. "Mission complete." I thought to myself. "There's some homework waiting for you on the desk." Sam pointed. "Later kiddo."

I did my math and History homework before falling asleep. I woke up later to the smell of fries and a cheese burger. Sam handed me the bag. "Yum!" I said "Extra pickles?"

"Extra pickles."

"Where's Dean." I asked.

"He's… He's with Cassie."

I smiled. "Nice. I never could figure out why he'd break up with the only girl he ever loved."

"Actually… he didn't." Sam said.

"What? No way, she broke up with him?" Sam nodded. "I guess he's more like you than I thought."

"What does that mean?"

"Well… when Dean left with us the night Dad found out about Cassie, don't get me wrong I was happy, but I jus figured it was another time that he gave up on something just cuz Dad said so… I can't believe he got dumped." I said shoving the fries in my mouth.

The hotel phone rang the next morning.

"Sammy!" I groaned.

"What?"

"Um, do you not hear that? It's your phone."

"It's closer to you."

"Ugh!" I said as I reached for the phone. I just barely missed the call. "Fuck."

"Language."

I jumped as the phone rang. "Hello. You're kidding. Thanks." I practically fell out of bed and onto Sam's. "Get up!"

"Ughrhuff." Sam said.

"Get up!" I repeated. "Sam come on. Harold Todd's dead."

"Mayor Harold Todd?"

"One and the same."

"But he's not bla…"

"Nope…"

"And there are no tra…"

"Nope."

"I gotta get outta bed."

"Yup." I looked around. "SO I guess Dean stayed over at Cassie's." Sam smiled at me. "I should give him a call."

"Becca!" Sam said.

"Not about that…eww…he should know about the Mayor." I called Dean and he said he'd meet Sam over at the accident site. I went over to the courthouse to try and figure out what was going on with this case. I was beginning to hate paper work. By the time Sam met me there I'd just dug up the records. We got in the car and called Dean on speaker phone.

"Okay," Sam said. "So the courthouse records show that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor bought an abandoned property. The previous owner was the Dorian family, for, like, 150 years.

"Dorian?" Dean asked

"Yeah." I said.

"That's interesting." He said after some time.

"What?"

"This Cyrus Dorian—he vanished in April of '63. The case was investigated but never solved. That's right around the time the string of murders was going on back then."

"Well, Bex pulled a bunch of paper up on the Dorian place. It must have been in bad shape when the mayor bought it."

"Why is that?" Dean asked

"The first thing he did was bulldoze the place."

"You got a date?

I read from the book "The third of last month."

"Mayor Todd bulldozes Dorian family home on the third. The first killing was the very next day." Dean said. Sam and I drove over to Cassie's house to pick up Dean. My brothers thought they should pose as cops to get some information on Dorian. It was hard enough for two dudes in their twenties driving a muscle car and wearing jeans to be believable as cops, but a 17 year old girl? Not gonna happen. So I stayed with Cassie. I acted like I wanted to go, but really I wanted to talk to Cassie alone for a bit.

"So…" I sighed.

"So…"

"How was Europe?"

"It was great…really…really um…great…I thought about sending you some pictures but I didn't know how to find you without…"

"Calling Dean, right. Well thanks anyway."

"Your wel…"

"Are you back with my brother?" I interrupted her.

"Wow. Um, right to the point. You are Dean's sister."

"Well its just cuz… I thought Dean broke up with you, because you know Dad kinda gave him no choice. It never even crossed my mind that you'd dump him. I mean I saw you too. You loved him. So I mean, yeah it looks like you're still in love with him, but… That clearly doesn't mean your with him… I'm long-winded today, huh?"

"No uh. Becca I can't tell you about right now, but back then…your right, back then I'd fallen in love with your brother and I thought- I thought he didn't love me. Becca let me tell you, when you love someone and you even think they don't wanna be with you it hurts more than any pain you can imagine."

I sat down next to Cassie. "Cassie, I didn't mean to upset you…Okay maybe I did, but just a little and mostly just to get you to tell me you loved- love him. See me and Sam do it all the time to Dean. Annoy or aggravate him until he's finally honest with himself. But that doesn't make it right I know, and I'm sorry if I was…"

"You were right." Cassie sighed. "But even so, me and Dean need to figure this out at our own speed. Thank you for trying though."

"No problem." I said. The words barely escaped my lips when the lights started to flicker. "Oh no."

"Its probably just the power." Cassie said walking to the windows and shutting the blinds.

I sighed. "If the lights ever actually flickered for natural reasons, I think I'd die of astonishment." The windows started to open and shut. The papers on Cassie's desk flew everywhere.

Cassie ran to the hallway and saw the truck through the glass of the front door. She grabbed her cell. "Dean! Dean!" she screamed.

I tried to think of something, anything. I thought about a protection incantation my father once used on an old woman's house. I couldn't even hear the words I spoke as the wind blew around me. Suddenly it stopped. Cassie cautiously handed me her phone.

"Becca, what the hell happened. Talk to me!" Dean screamed into the phone

"Oh this is so our kind of job."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean. I own Becca

Boy was it our kind of job. Turns out Cassie's mom knew the whole truth. This dude Cyrus Dorian whose ghost was attacking everybody? Her ex boyfriend. Only he found out she was also into Cassie's Dad. So Dorian decides the best way to deal with it is to attack the black people in the town not to mention burning A CHURCH WITH LITTLE GIRLS IN IT. Dean always did say people were far weirder than monsters. Anyway this whack job attacked Cassie's Dad and he fought back and killed him. Clayton Solmes, Jimmy Anderson and Mayor Todd helped him. Now, they were all dead.

We excused ourselves and went out to talk by the car. "My life was so simple. Just school. Exams. Papers on polycentric cultural norms." Sam sighed.

"So, I guess I saved you from a boring existence." Dean joked.

"Don't sell yourself short short Dean, you're plenty boring."

"Yeah, occasionally, I miss boring." Sam said.

"Alright, so, this killer truck—"

Sam laughed interrupting Dean. "I miss conversations that didn't start with "this killer truck."

"Alright, well, this Cyrus guy. Evil on a level that infected even his truck. And when he died, the swamp became his tomb. And the spirit was dormant for forty years."

"So, what woke it up?" Sam asked

"Yeah." I said. "I mean this was 40 years ago."

"The construction on his house. Or, the destruction." Dean expalianed.

"Right. Demolition or remodeling can awaken spirits, make 'em restless. Like that theater in Illinois."

"And the guy who tears down the family homestead, Harold Todd, is the same guy that kept Cyrus' murder quiet and unsolved." I added.

"You know we're gonna have to dredge that body up from the swamp, right?" Sam said.

"And by 'WE' you mean 'YOU'" I said. They both gave me looks. "What?"

"What happened to 'I should be able to do every job'." Dean said in his annoying mocking me voice.

"Yeah and 'Winchesters stick together.'" Sam said in an equally annoying voice.

"Well number one, right now this job really is to protect Cassie and her mom. SO staying here is the job. And too, Winchesters DO stick together. I just don't wanna be stuck together with swamp goo. And three… swamps are gross and icky and I really don't to wanna go."

"Okay, okay." Dean sighed. Cassie came outside. "Hey."

"Hey. She's asleep. Now what?" Cassie said.

"Well, you stay put, and look after her. And we'll be back. Don't leave the house."

"Don't go getting all authoritative on me. I hate it." Cassie said. I always did like her.

"Don't leave the house, please?" Dean said to Cassie. He turned to me. "You don't leave the house." Cassie smiled and they began to kiss. SAM cleared his throat but Dean just held up his index finger. "You comin' or what?" Dean said to Sam.

"Be careful." Sam said to me.

"Always."

"So we got cheese, pepperoni, and veggie." Cassie said walking in from a hallway with the oven pizza boxes.

"Great."

"You gunna pick one?" Cassie asked.

"Oh. I thought we were gunna make'm all."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Your Dean's sister alright." I smiled. I always liked it when people said I was like my big brothers. I guess that was the little kid in me.

Then I thought about it. "Actually, the appetite, that's not a Dean thing."

"Um I once saw the guy eat seven hotdogs." She said.

"Yeah, well he can eat. But its more a Winchester thing. Even after being a college kid, Sam can still keep up with us on the take out department. Dad's that way too. One time we'd just finished a job and I'd just got my first credit card, granted I was nine at the time. Dad was in such a good mood. We went to this all you can eat place. Damn near shut the place down."

"Dean never really talked about your Dad." She said. "I'd ask but he'd change the subject. What's he like?"

"What's he like? Um, John Winchester is… wow I don't think I've ever been asked that. He was a marine. And um… I dunno, he's my daddy ya know. So, yeah I remember training and always moving and him being focused and strict. But he's the same guy who gave me piggyback rides and called me his little princess and was …my Daddy." I don't know when it started but I felt that gooey gross feeling I get when I'm about to cry. As I've learned to do, I pushed it down. I had to be as strong as my brothers. As strong as Dad would want me to be. I smiled, but I could tell Cassie was concerned. "I guess this is why Dean didn't talk about Dad."

Cassie phone rang and I was so thankful for the interruption. "Hello?" She said. "Yeah she's here." She handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sam. Okay, I need some information, and it has to be exactly right."

Sam had us look up the exact location of the church that'd burned down. Church ground is hallowed ground so I knew they needed something like that. Great gooey gross stomach feeling now has butterflies along with it. "Sammy what's up?"

"Can't talk right now Bex, got Dean on the other line." Sam said. And then he was gone. The next five minutes were stressful. No stressful was not the word. I hate not knowing whats going on with my family. My thoughts just kept jumping from Sam to Dean then to Dad. I HATE not knowing.

I practically jumped on the phone when it rang again. "Sammy?"

"No its me Becca." Dean said. "Is he there? Cuz I'm gunna kick his scrawny ass."

"Uh no" I said. "He's not here. What's going on Dean? What's the problem?"

"Oh no problem. I mean you're gunna be short one brother, but other than that, NO PROBLEM AT ALL!"

"Dean Sammy called here and I think he might be in trouble."

"Oh he's in trouble alright."

Sam walked in. "Oh thank God." I ran over and hugged him.

"Is that Dean?" Sam whispered. I nodded. "Don't tell'em I'm here."

"Becca is that Sam?" The phone asked.

"Um…no. It's the pizza guy." I lied.

"Tell'em I'm gunna kill him."

"Dean's gunna kill you." I relayed.

"Yeah well what else is new." Sam sighed.

We spent the night at Cassie's house. Dean claimed he didn't sleep in the living room with me and Sam. Cassie's mom made us breakfast and then we hit the road… at least that was the plan. Only me and Sam ended up waiting for half an hour before Dean and Cassie strolled out.

"Crack the window." I said.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"There coming, I wanna hear, crack the window." I whispered.

Sam subtly cracked a window on the drivers side so they didn't see it.

"My mother says to tell you thanks again." Dean nodded "This is a better goodbye than last time."

"Yeah, well, maybe this time it'll be a little less permanent."

"You know what? I'm a realist. I don't see much hope for us, Dean." Cassie explained.

"Well, I've seen stranger things happen. A hell of a lot stranger."

"Goodbye, Dean." She said.

"I'll see ya, Cassie. I will." They kissed.

"The lungs on those two, huh?"

"Becca!" Sam whispered, stifling his laughter.

"I'm serious. They should call the book of world records. We could make a couple bucks off their skill." I said as we both waved bye to Cassie.

"I like her." Sam said.

"I liked her first." I joked.

"Yeah." Dean sighed.

"You meet someone like her, ever make you wonder if it's worth it? Putting everything else on hold, doing what we do?"

Dean just smiled, took out a pair of sunglasses out of the glove compartment and put them on. "Wake me up when it's my turn to drive."

We stopped at a roadside diner. It was nice seeing Cassie. It made me forget for a while about what happened at Missouri's house. I hadn't told either of my brothers and it was killing me. I sighed and looked over at Dean. He wasn't as bad as he was the first time he parted with Cassie, but I could still tell he was upset.

"Well you two are real uppers." Sam said after Dean sighed.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Uh-huh. Is that why both of you still have more than half of your dinner still sittin' on the plate?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean said as he got up. "I'm going to take a leak and then I'm going to the car. Get the check and meet me." Sam nodded.

"So I know why Deans all moody, but what's going on in Becca land?"

"I said I was fine."

"Don't do that." He said.

"Do what?"

"Bottle up all of your emotions like that kiddo. Most psychologists say-"

"I thought you were gunna be a lawyer?" I asked him.

"Becca."

"Fine… I just… While I was out, at um at Missouri's something happened." He looked at me with questioning eyes. "I um… I'd accidentally done an alternate universe spell or something. We were all there. You, me, Dean, Dad and…"

"And?"

"And your mom." I looked for the emotion in Sam's eye, but I couldn't quite read him, but something was there.

"So uh… what happened?"

"Well, nothing really. We weren't hunting. We lived on a farm in Lawrence. I had- I had a horse… you were still going to Stanford and Dean went to college too. It was great. Um… then I uh… I had a baby Sammy."

"You're still a kid." Sam said.

"I was married and older. You and Dean and Dad we were all older. You looked good Sammy." I smiled still trying to read those eyes.

"What about Mom, she wasn't there?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask me that.

"No she uh…" I stopped. What was I supposed to do? "Um… she'd gotten sick and…"

"I guess some things never change." Sam interrupted me sadly. He cleared his throat. "So you didn't tell me or Dean."

"I'm telling you now." The waitress brought over the bill.

"Why didn't you tell us Becca?"

"No… I didn't want to… I knew a lot of things would happen that I didn't want to happen… Don't tell Dean."

"You should have let us check you."

"Don't tell Dean."

"And, God, reading from a spell book."

"Don't. Tell. Dean."

"I'm not making any promises."

I sighed "We gotta go. He's waiting in the car."

"This discussion isn't over." Sam said leaving the tip on the table.

"You're one 'young lady' away from sounding just like Dad."

"Ha ha. You're frickin' hilarious." Sam said sarcastically.

"Gotta tip from Pastor Jim." Dean said when we got back in the car.

"What do we got?" I asked

"Pretty close. Simple exorcism."

"My specialty." I said. "I love getting to use out my Latin amulet Dad gave me when I was ten."

"Most little girls want tea sets and Barbie's." Sam said.

"Oh really?" I said "Well most little boys wanted Tonka trucks and army men, not physics books."

"So what have we learned today boys and girls?" Dean asked in his best first grade teacher impression. "That's right, Deans the only sane one among us."

We got to the house in the afternoon. A man locked his wife in there bedroom after she tried to attack him and their two children. He would have called the cops until he saw the green in her eye. He called his pastor who contacted Pastor Jim who called us. It was a pretty easy job. The worst part was seeing the fear in the two kids. We finished by eleven and got a motel room one town over.

After two minutes of watching Sam and Dean fight over the remote, I managed to sneak it away from both of them. It took a second, but once they figured it out I just flashed them both the puppy dog eyes of innocence.

"Oh! Go back." Sam said. "It's the documentary on the crime control in the 70's"

I looked over at Dean. "NEXT!" we said as I continued flipping.

"When are we ever gunna watch what I wanna watch?" Sam asked.

"When you don't wanna watch Dork-O-Vision." Dean said. "All geek all the time."

"Well what do you wanna watch?"

"Uh… Okay this is good." He said.

"I am NOT watching the monster truck rally Dean." I said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Well for starters, the actual monster truck we just had to deal with. Besides, monster trucks Dean. You're bordering on Dork-O-Vision Sammy territory yourself."

"Hey!" They both said.

"Can you both deal with this?" I asked, pointing to the screen. "Chiefs vs. the 49's?"

"Football?" Dean asked.

"Football?" Sam echoed.

"Football." I said. "Something we can agree on."

"Are you kidding, who doesn't love the Chiefs?"

"Um me." Sam said. "49's fan."

"Oh God." I sighed. I put on my coat and walked over to Dean. "Keys please."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to get dinner before you two ladies start up again and my head explodes." Just for the way they were behaving, I was found a middle eastern take out place that I knew they'd both less than like and I would love.

I was having a great dream about me and one of my favorite hot young actor, when Sam woke me up. "Becca. Dean. Dean!" Dean groaned. Sam started packing up our stuff.

"What are you doing, man? It's the middle of the night." Dean said.

"We have to go."

"What's happening?" I asked Dean.

"We have to go." Sam repeated. " Right now."

"McCreedy. Detective McCreedy, badge number 15A." Sam said into the phone. I hadn't seen him this way in a long time. He was scared. "And I've got a signal 480 in progress. I need the registered owner of a two-door Sedan, Michigan license plate, Mary, Frank, 6037.Yeah, okay, just hurry."

"Sammy, relax. I'm sure it's just a nightmare." I'd heard him say that so many times. Sam used to get nightmares so often when we were little. I wanted to help too. Say something. But, to be honest, I kind of believed him. I mean he got that nightmare about Lawrence and he just looked… so sure.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam sighed.

"No, I mean it. You know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class nightmare. This license plate, it won't check out, you'll see. "

"It felt different, Dean. Real. Like when I dreamt about our old house and Jessica."

"Well, yeah, that makes sense. You're dreamin' about **our** house, **your** girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?"

"No."

"No, exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither." As Sam started talking on the phone again, Dean glanced at me. "You alright back there." I nodded.

Sam wrote down some information and he hung up. "It checks out." He said bewildered. "How far are we?"

"From Saginaw?" Dean asked. "Couple hours."

"Drive faster."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean. I own Becca

A/N: The is a long one. And part at the end goes out to noname. It was really fun to right. I hope you all like it.

We got there in record time, even with Dean behind the wheel.. Police cars and ambulances were everywhere. Paramedics were moving a body bag. We all looked at each other. A local woman said it was suicide. They found him in the garage, locked inside his car with the engine running. Exactly how Sam saw it, except for the suicide part. Sam looked flustered.

"Sammy Dean gunned it all the way here." I reassured.

"Yeah Sam, we got here as fast as we could." Dean added.

"Not fast enough. It just doesn't make any sense, guys. Why would I have these premonitions, unless there was a chance that I could stop them from happening?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"So, what do you think killed him?

"Maybe the guy just killed himself. You know, maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all." Dean said. I didn't believe that for a second.

"I'm telling you, I watched it happen." Sam said. "He was murdered by something, Dean. It trapped him in the garage.

"Well, what? A spirit, a poltergeist, what?" He asked.

"I don't know what it was. I don't know why I'm having these dreams, I don't know what the hell is happening." Sam realized I was holding his hand and Dean was staring at him "What?"

"Nothing, man, I'm just worried about you." Dean said.

"Me too." I said looking up at him.

"Well, don't look at me like that."

"I'm not lookin' at you like anything. Though I gotta say, you look like crap."

"Shut up." I hit Dean on the arm and looked Sam over. "You just look, uh, lived in."

"Nice. Thanks." Sam said.

"Yeah, well—Come on, let's just pick this up in the morning. We'll check out the house, we'll talk to the family." Dean said.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sam said as I hand him his outfit the next morning.

"I went out and picked them up this morning." I said.

"And Dean's okay with this?"

"It was his idea."

"Dean." Sam knocked on the bathroom door. "Dean!"

"What?" He called out.

"Ministers Dean? I mean come on."

"Shut up and let Becca do your hair." Dean called through the door.

Sam looked at me. "You can do hair?"

I had no clue what I was doing. "Sure I do." I smiled and nodded.

While Sam and Dean ran interference, I climbed, actually shimmied up to the second floor. I looked through every room on the top floor with the infrared thermal scanner, but there was nothing unusual. I heard someone coming up the stairs and quickly put the scanner away.

It was just Sammy. "Anything?"

"Nope."

When we got to the motel room Sam did some research while me and dean cleaned all of the weapons. "So, what do you have?" Dean asked.

"A whole lot of nothing. Nothing bad has happened to the Miller house since it was built." Sam said discouraged.

"What about the land?"

"No graveyards, battlefields, tribal lands, or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property."

"I told you." I said. "I searched that house up and down. And by the way, When am I considered old enough to run interference or pretend to be a cop or insurance person? Cuz paperwork is giving me paper cuts and I think I hear something pop when I was crawling into that window today."

"You know what my man Jack says. All work and no play make Jack a dull boy." Dean smiled.

"Well Dean ya know what Budd from Kill Bill says?"

"What's that?"

"You're not that smart. You're just smart for a blonde."

"The family said everything was normal?" Sam ignored me and Deans bickering.

"Well, I mean, if there was a demon or a poltergeist in there, don't you think somebody would've noticed something? Becca used the infrared thermal scanner." Dean told him.

"So, what, you think Jim Miller killed himself? And my dream was just some sort of freakish coincidence?"

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure that there's nothing supernatural about that house." Dean said handing me the gun I clean. "Don't just rub it, clean it Becca."

"Yeah." Sam said. He made a face and started massaging his temples. "Well, you know, maybe, uh—maybe it has nothing to do with the house. Maybe, it's just, uh—gosh—maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way." Suddenly Sam grabbed his head in pain.

"Sammy?"

"My head!" He screams. We rushed over to him.

Dean grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sam? Hey. Hey! What's goin' on? Talk to me. Becca go get him a wet towel."

Sam clutched my arm. "It's happening again. Something's gonna kill Roger Miller."

Sam was right. More than right. His description of Roger Miller's death was… exact. We tried to warn him, but he didn't want our help. The window slamed shut on top of his head. There was blood spattered on the glass and everywhere. Sam looked like he was gunna puke. He was breathless and sweating. He looked terrified. He looked the way I felt. But he was convinced that there was something in there. Something stalking Roger. He was also convinced that…both our families, the Miller's and ours, were cursed.

When we went back to the hotel Sam thought he'd clear his head and go get food.

"We were just out, why didn't we…"

"I need to take a drive." Sam cut me off. There was finality in his voice that made me shut up.

"So what are we watching?" Dean fell onto his bead.

"Dean…"

"Oh it's that show you like, with the drama and the drinking and the teens in their twenties."

"Dean…" I repeated.

"You'd think with all that money these girls could afford the fabric to cover themselves up. I'm not complaining I just…"

"Dean! What are we gunna do about Sam?"

Dean turned off the TV "It's not a big deal Becca Anne."

"Not a big deal? Sam turns into some future telling guy, fine I can pretend to be cool about it, but you saw him. Holding his head, tears in his eyes, looked like a pretty big deal to me."

"Come on," Dean said. "He'll be fine. We'll all be fine. Don't go turning into 'broody Becca' again."

"Oh whatever. Don't go pretending like you don't care and I'm crazy cuz I do care when really you're crazy cuz I care and I know you're pretending ya don't when ya do."

"Huh?"

"Dean what are we gunna do about Sam?"

"I dunno…I'm not pretending not to care. I worry about him. It's my job to worry about you two. I'm your big brother. It's only gunna freak him out if we lose our cool. We have to be there for him right now. But I don't think for one second that this thing is gunna get the best of us. Strange things happen in this world. We figure them out. We fix them. Sam will be fine. I promise you that okay?" He tipped my chin so that I was looking at him. He brushed away the tear that escaped my eye. "Okay?" he repeated.

"Okay." I gave in. I wasn't worry free, but Dean didn't make promises he couldn't keep. At least he didn't when it came to me and Sam.

Dean and Sam (or should I say Father Simmons and Father Frehley) went to see the Millers again while I waited in the car. After a half an hour I'd gotten through two math problems out of thirty. I couldn't concentrate. I didn't hear the cell ring until the third time.

"Yeah?"

"It's me." Dean said

"Where are you?"

"The Miller's bathroom. Listen, I need you to look up their address." He said.

"Okay, or I could just look at the house right in front of me. You know the one you're standing in right now…"

"Cut the sarcasm for a sec. I mean their first house. I gotta go, Sam can only stall Max for so long."

"Bye Dean." I said and started with my search (cuz everyone knows how much I LOVE paperwork.)

"So I thought Max told you they were totally normal and happy." I asked my brothers on the way to the Miller's old neighborhood.

"Nobody's family is totally normal and happy." Dean replied. "You had to see his face when he was talkin' about his old house."

Sam nodded "Yeah. I mean the guy sounded scared."

Unfortunately my brothers were right. Sam and Dean would have been gloating nonstop if it weren't for the darkness of the situation. Max lied. They all lied. Max's father and uncle apparently used to beat Max to hell and back on drunken binges. They even broke his arm twice. And his mom, or should I say step mom, did NOTHING to stop it. The neighbor was about to tell us about his real mom, when Sam got another one of his flashy things. We got him away from the public eye.

"Oh my God." Sam said. "Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing."

"What?" I asked.

"You sure about this?" Dean said.

"Yeah, I saw."

"How's he pullin' it off?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I mean Sammy it doesn't add up." I agreed. "This tiny kid gets beat up by his HUGE Dad and uncle for years, and now all of a sudden he's stong enough to kill them both? How could he do that?"

"I don't know. It looked like telekinesis." Sam said.

"So, he's psychic? He's a spoon-bender?" Dean asked.

"A spoon-bender?" I asked. "What the HELL is a spoon bender."

"Pretty self-explanatory I'd say." Dean quipped.

"I didn't even realize it, but this whole time he was there." Sam said, more to himself than us. "He was outside of the garage when his dad died, he was in the apartment when his uncle died. These visions, this whole time, I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max. The thing I don't get is why, man? I guess because we're so alike?"

"What are you talking about? The dude's nothing like you." Dean said.

"Well, we both have psychic abilities. We're both…"

"Both what?" I was glad Dean asked, because I didn't even want to think about what Sam was gonna say. "Sam, Max is a monster. He's already killed two people, and now he's gunnin' for a third."

"Well, with what he went through…the beatings. To want revenge on those people, I'm sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it's not that insane."

"Yeah, but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family." Dean shot back. I flinched at his words. "He's no different than anything else we've hunted. Alright, we've gotta end him. " He pulled over and pulled a gun from the glove compartment.

"What do you mean end him?" I asked. "Dean?"

"We're not gonna kill Max." Sam said confidently.

"Yeah, no Dean I don't feel right about this." I added, not so sure.

"Then what?" Dean asked. "I hand him over to the cops and say, 'Lock him up, officer, he kills with the power of his mind.'"

"This isn't a joke Dean."

"I'm not laughing Becca."

"Forget it. No way, man. He's a person. We can talk to him." Sam looked him right in the eye. "Hey, promise me you'll follow my lead on this one."

"Alright, fine. But I'm not lettin' him hurt anybody else." Dean hid his gun. I didn't like it. This wasn't a plan. Dad taught us to follow orders, follow plans. How could we… I had to snap out of it. Plan or no plan I was a soldier. This was just a kid. Dean probably wouldn't even need to pull the gun. In that case we talk and no real plan is needed. Then again this kid was also a supernatural killer. In THAT case he needed to be stopped and Dean had a way to do it. No plan needed for that either. It all sounded so simple in my head. I hopped it would work out just as cleanly. But then again in my line of work, nothing ever all that clean.

Everything seemed fine (or at least as fine as it can be when you walk in on a physic kid trying to kill his mother). Sam wanted to talk to Max alone. As far as I was concerned that wasn't even an option. Dean didn't like it either, but for some reason he let it happen anyway. "I thought he said he was going to protect Sammy?" I thought. "Leaving him alone with a killer, that's what I call good protection." I wanted to slap both of them in the face, but I was too scared to even think about what I was doing. I just followed Dean. We tended to Mrs. Miller in silence. Suddenly Max came in and the door closed on it's own.

"Max, where's Sam?" I asked as calmly as possible.

Dean started to walk toward him, but he was thrown into the wall and fell to the ground. Max took Dean's gun.

"Max!" Mrs. Miller cried as he pointed the gun at her. "No. Max.

"Max come on, don't do this." I pleaded.

Dean started to move on him, but Max pointed the gun at him.

"Stay back. It's not about you." Max warned.

"If you wanna kill her, you gotta go through me first." Dean said.

"Dean, no…" I whispered.

"Okay." Max said. He was just about to shoot when Sam busted through the door.

"No, don't! Don't! Please." Sam begged. "Please, Max we can help you, alright? But this…What you're doing…It's not the solution. It's not gonna fix anything.

Max thought it through. I was begging to relax a bit. "You're right." He said and then he… he… I've never seen anybody die before. Not like that I mean. Once I saw Dad kill a werewolf, but they die as animals first and then revert to people. I've seen lots of crime scenes with tons of dead people. It's kind of weird to think about that. All the death I've seen. But I've never seen anybody actually die.

Two weeks later

I didn't know if the supernatural world was just letting up or if Dean thought we needed a break. Either way we'd rented out a small apartment in the next town over and were looking for a new job. There was something going on with Sam and Dean. Something they weren't letting me in on. Dean had been extra observant of Sam's behavior. At first I thought it was just the nightmares, but that didn't seem like the whole truth. Since we were stationary for a bit, they enrolled me in the local high school. It wasn't bad. The food sucked, and the teachers were bizarre, but it was alright. It was nice being around and making friends with other kids my age. I'd even gotten… for lack of a better term "close" with one kid in particular. His name was Pete and he was … awesome. Since my brothers didn't even like it that I found guys on TV attractive, I didn't tell them about him.

On Saturday I told Sam and Dean I was going to the library to study. I did go there, but not to study. I met up with Pete and we went to the movies. It was so fun to just hang out with him and not worry about spells or curses or poltergeists.

"You wanna get a burger?" Pete asked after the movie.

"I can't. You know I gotta get home." I told him.

"The library doesn't close for a half an hour. You have loads of time to get home." He kissed my neck. "Come on babe."

I kissed him and I really did want to stay. "You're gonna be trouble, I can tell." I said. "I have time to get home if I go home dressed like this." I said.

"What's wrong with how you're dressed?" Pete asked.

"You think I left the house in this skirt with a belly shirt on? Not to mention the make up they don't think I own and my hair looks like I've been…"

"Making out with me?" He finished my sentence.

"Making out with you." I repeated.

"Why can't you just tell you're family about us. Tell them that you are a big girl and they need to learn to accept that."

"Why can't I do that? Hmmm. Let me think." I said as we walked to his car. "Well do you like living?" I asked him.

"Yes. I am a big fan of living." He laughed.

"As am I. And since I'm a big fan of the whole them not killing you or me thing I need to go now."

He sighed. "Alright, alright. But you can't blame me for trying."

I ran into the library with five minutes till closing, changed into my stashed "Sam and Dean" approved clothes and washed my makeup off. I checked my watch as I walked into the apartment with two minutes to spare. Damn was I good.

"Where have you been?" Dean yelled. Okay maybe I wasn't THAT good.

"The library." I said as honestly as possible.

"The library?" He asked. "That's funny, cuz Sam went over there to check on you and you were no where in sight."

"You did?" I asked Sam.

"I did." He said plainly.

"Sit." Dean ordered. I obeyed. "Where were you Rebecca?"

"I was… Well I went… I went to the movies." I said.

I tried to subtly kick my backpack under the chair I was sitting in. Dean picked it up and opened it.

"What the hell is this?" He held up my clothes.

"Um, a shirt?" I said.

"Yeah, for a toddler." He looked through the rest of the bag. "Makeup and a skirt that's what, an inch long."

"Why didn't you tell us? Why'd you lie." Sam asked. He seemed do disappointed that I couldn't lie to him.

"I didn't tell you because, it was kind of… I was on a date?"

"Excuse me?" Dean choked.

"I was on a date with um… my boyfriend."

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"Well…" I couldn't think of anything so I said "I- I'm big girl and you need to learn to accept that." They both just looked at me like I had three heads. I knew Pete was way off with that one. "I mean… Most kids my age have gone so much farther than we have." Wow, that was not supposed to come out at all.

"How far have you gone exactly?" Talk about embarrassing.

"Dean." I sighed.

"Maybe we should have a talk." Sam offered.

"What do you think we're doing now?" Dean asked.

"No, moron. I mean maybe we should have A TALK."

"I know what a- Oh!" Dean caught on. "You mean that talk."

I knew where this was heading. "No." I said " No, no, no, no, no. I don't need that talk. I already know all that stuff. You know the birds and the bees, and the trees and the peas and all of that so… thanks but no thanks."

"What do you mean 'you know' all that stuff?" Dean asked.

"Oh my God." I said. "I'm not telling you guys about that stuff."

"But you admit there is stuff to tell?" Sam said.

"This is none of your business. So if you're gonna punish me for lying about the library do it, I'm going to my room." I was surprised that they didn't call me back over, but I wasn't stupid. I knew this was far from over.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dont own Sam or Dean. I do own Becca.

I was surprised my brothers even allowed me to go to school the next day. I walked up the steps and was greeted by Pete.

"What's wrong?" He asked after I wouldn't hold his hand.

"Nothing."

"That was a pretty something nothing." He went for the hand again.

"Would you stop trying to hold my hand? Can we take this conversation inside?" I said.

"What is with you?" He asked as I pulled him into the hallway.

"I'm being watched." I grumbled.

"Are you now?" He mockingly looked around. "And by who, may I ask."

"My brothers."

"Your brothers?" Pete asked. "Why are they watching you?"

"Pete this isn't funny. They know! About us! They know about us!" I was freaking out.

"That's awesome." He smiled.

"Awesome? H-how is that awesome?" I asked.

"Well you finally told them. Now we can stop sneaking around. Except that's not your happy face is it?"

"No. I didn't actually tell them."

"Oh no?"

"They found out on their own."

"Oh no. Baby, I'm so sorry. So that's why…"

"That's why I think they're following me AND that's why we can't hang out after school. They're so controlling and they were acting like I'm some big liar." I said.

"Well technically you did lie to them." Pete said.

"So not the time." I said.

"Sorry. What I meant to say was 'They're mean and you are sweet and perfect and everything good in the world is you'."

"That's better." I said as the bell rang. "I gotta go."

"This won't be that bad." Pete assured me. We hardly saw each other the rest of the day (although I was almost positive I saw Dean outside of my Gym class and Sam while I was passing in the halls).

When I got home I tried to head straight to my room. Unfortunately Dean was waiting for me in the kitchen. On our tiny table was the most comprehensive pile of brochures and pamphlets I've ever seen. With titles like "Abstinence: The Only Sure Way","The Downsides of Teenage Pregnancy" and my personal favorite "S.T.D.'s are B.A.D."

"We've literally become an after school special, you do realize that right?" I asked. "And by the way I saw you both tailing me at school."

"No you didn't." Dean lied.

"Okay, sure. Well you guys suck cuz I "didn't" see either of you THREE times today. Going to my room now." I said walking away.

"Oh come on Becca. At least take a brochure." Dean called after me.

I tried to concentrate on my homework, but it wasn't working. There was just too much going on in my head. Were Dean and Sam still mad about me lying, or did that all get eclipsed by the news about Pete? And what about Pete? What would happen when we left? It was inevitable that we'd move or at least go on a hunt. I didn't want to end up like Dean and Cassie. Pained by separation. And I definitely didn't want him getting hurt because of our work and end up like Sam and Jess. I mean I know Sam didn't make Jess get hurt, but I could get Pete hurt and… Oh God what about Pete meeting my brothers! He'd have to now. I mean Dean freaked out when I got valentines from boys in third grade. "Whatcha thinking about?" Sam asked from the doorway.

"Nothing." I sighed. "Everything. Is it so bad that I have a boyfriend Sammy?"

"No. No kiddo, it's not bad. I'm happy for you."

"You didn't seem happy for me last night." I said. "You looked… You looked like I let down. And I never thought dating him would let you down."

"Bex, I'm not gonna say I wasn't disappointed, but it wasn't the dating. You lied to us. You felt like you couldn't tell me that?"

"No! That's not it at all. I just know you guys like to protect me, but I swear this time I don't need protecting. You know I trust you."

"Yeah. I know. And I trust you. You know, like I trust that you and you're boyfriend are being safe and responsible in your relationship?" I could tell the angle he was working. But at least he didn't flat out ask me if Pete and I were sleeping together.

"Yeah." I said assuring him. "We will be. You can trust me."

"Good." Sam smiled. "Now hopefully I can get Dean to throw away some of those pamphlets."

"How is Dean?" I asked cautiously.

"He's… He's gonna be okay." Sam laughed. "Although he did actually say we should invite him over to see if his "intensions were honorable."

"You have got to be kidding me." I said. "And you said?"

"I said "Good idea."

"What?" I asked seriously.

"I'm kidding!" He said.

"You're cruel." I jokingly pointed at him.

"It's gonna be fine okay. I'll take care of you." Sam said patting me on the shoulder. I thought about it. I'd heard him say that before. Well I heard him say that plenty of times, but the one that stood out came rushing back to me.

Memory

I sat in my bed bawling my eyes out. I felt like a freak. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to Dad. I didn't have a Mom or any sisters I was all alone. I cried so hard I didn't even notice when Sam walked into the room.

"Becca?" He asked.

"Go away." I mumbled.

" Becca? Why are you crying?"

"I said GO AWAY!" I lashed out.

"I'll go get Dad." It wasn't meant as a threat. I knew that. But it was.

"No!" I said quickly.

"Becca what's wrong?"

"I- I can't tell you. I just can't." I cried.

"You can tell me anything. No matter what. You know that."

"This is different."

"What's different? Different how?" Sammy asked.

"It just is."

"Well I cant help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." He said.

"I don't need help okay Sam."

"Fine. I'm getting Dad." That time it was a threat.

"Wait!" I said. "I…"

"What is it kiddo?"

"I um… You know how in the beginning of middle school that take all the girls into the gym and all the guys into the auditorium and they talk about puberty?" Sam nodded. "Well…"

Sam looked at me and suddenly got it. "Oh!" He said surprised. "You got…You've, uh started puberty?" Sam said putting as politically correct as he could. I nodded. "Well, that's…that's great Bex."

"Great? I'm a freak."

"No you're not. You feel different?" I nodded. "Well, that's because this is the start of you becoming a woman. You're growing up kiddo. It's not bad okay?"

"Okay." I sighed. "Just can you not tell Dean or Daddy yet? Just for a little while until the right time."

"Sure." Sam said. "Well then let's go."

"Go? Go where?" I asked.

"Well I can take you into town. You know to the drug store or something." Sam explained.

"But what if Dean doesn't want you to take the car? Or what if Dad asks us where we're going? Or what if…"

"Calm down." Sam said. "It's gonna be fine okay. I'll take care of you."

He did take care of me. As usual. With the way our life was, and me being the only female in the family and the baby of the bunch, I wouldn't have survived without Sammy or Dean. They both took care of me in their own ways.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean. I own Becca.

Warning: Language and talk of sex.

One Week Later

"Come on Dean, you don't NEED me to go." I groaned.

"Becca you love exorcisms." Dean said.

"I know."

"And it's the weekend so you won't miss school." He added.

"I know that too." I sighed.

"Then why don't you wanna go?"

"You don't need me to go." I repeated.

"That's not what I asked." Dean said simply. Frustrated, I sat down on the coach. "Listen Becca, I know you wanna hang out with Pete, and I know at first I was a little overexcited. But we didn't make you break up with Pete and we've even let him come over a few times so I think I've been really tolerant about the situation. And besides we can't leave you alone."

"Dean come on." I rolled my eyes. "It's two days. AND you got a little more than overexcited. And I hope by 'let him come over a few times' you meant the one time he came over for like a second to borrow my text book and you glared at him and told him how much you could bench. Besides I've been hunting and moving for sixteen years."

"Yeah I've been doing it for twenty-six years. What's your point?" Dean countered.

I took a second to calm myself down. "My point is, you and Sam have had some hot little girl waiting to go 'Oh big strong warrior. Thank you for saving my ass from some random damn monster.' This is the first time I get something like that. Please."

Dean put his hands on his hips. "I…" He sighed and started to pace. "Becca…" Finally he stopped pace and dropped his arms. "You're to call every hour and be home by eleven."

"Seriously?" I asked. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Yeah but I mean it Becca, if that phone doesn't ring you're in big trouble, you hear me?"

"Yes sir." I said with a smile.

"And watch your mouth." He added.

"Thanks Dean." I hugged him again.

I wasn't going to get my brothers worried. I called every hour like I said and I was even in by eleven. However, I wasn't going to forget the main reason I wanted to stay home. Dean never said Pete couldn't come over. He also never said we couldn't be in my room. We made out for a while before we both decided to talk about the elephant in the room. The real reason we were there. What we had planned all week for.

"So…" I said.

"So?" He wrapped arms around me.

"Do you think it's gonna hurt?" I asked.

"Becca, you know we don't have to do this. I want us both to be ready." Pete explained.

"I am ready. I just… I don't know, I'm sorry." I said. I was so nervous.

"Don't be." Pete sighed. "When you're ready, I'll be too." He was so sweet. I knew at that moment that there was no need to be nervous. I was ready. I was more than ready. He loved me and I loved him and I couldn't believe it was real. I closed my eyes and kissed him. I felt his hands undo the snaps of my shirt. This was real. And then I heard a car. Not just a car, THE car. What was the Impala doing here?

"Get up." I panicked.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Pete asked.

"No, but my brothers will hurt you if they find us here." I said putting my pants back on.

"You said they're gone till tomorrow night."

"They came home early I guess. Will you put your clothes on!" I whispered.

"Becca why would you think that?" He asked.

"Did you not hear the car outside?"

"It could be anybody's car Be…" Pete started to say, but stopped when he heard the front door to the apartment open. "Holy shit!" He scrambled to put his clothes on.

"Oh now you want to panic?" I asked. I did a sweep of the room. Where could I hide him? My bed was flat. There was no room under there. I could hide him in the closet, but then how would I explain the two berettas in there.

"Becca? You up?" I heard Sam call. There was no where to hide Pete. I was completely screwed.

Then it hit me. I wouldn't hide him. "The window." I said.

"Huh?" Pete asked.

"Out the window. Now!"

"Becca…"

"We're five feet of the ground. It's like jumping off of the jungle gym." I said. He thought about it grabbed his bag. And jumped out. Two seconds later the knock came.

"Uh, come in." I said.

"Hey." Sam walked in and sat on my bed.

"Hey." I said. "Um what are you guys doing here? You're not supposed to be home till tomorrow night."

"Well the exorcism was quick and we got there incredibly cuz somebody was driving like he was in the fickin Indy 500." Sam said pointing to Dean who was walking into my room.

"Hey, is it my fault that I feel the need for speed?" Dean joked dryly. I thought I heard something weird in his voice, but the worry faded as he continues talking. "And besides, if it wasn't for my fast driving we would have gotten there tonight, had to sleep in some hotel and do the exorcism early in the morning. You should be thanking me. Now you get to sleep in."

"Huh?" I asked.

"What's with your shirt?"

I looked down. Damn. How was it possible for one person to button THREE buttons incorrectly and not notice until her brother points it out? Can anyone answer that? "Well… See I was about to go to sleep when you guys came home. So I threw on my shirt really fast."

"Oh…" Dean said. "Does that also explain this?" Dean said picking up a condemn from my nightstand. I looked over at Sam. He looked just as shocked as I did.

"Um… I…I can explain that." I said.

"Really? Well can you explain the half naked kid I saw when I was taking out the garbage running to his car?"

"What?" Sam said surprised.

"I know what it looks like." I said.

"Yeah well so do I." Dean said. "You know what. I don't know about you Sammy, but I'm too tired to deal with this right now."

"Dean…" I tried.

"Rebecca." He stopped me. He looked so mad. Sam looked like a deer in headlights, but Dean… he was angry. "We'll discus this in the morning."

"Yes sir." I sighed. This was bad. I almost wished he would just yell at me. Because laying in bed, thinking about what the next day would bring, that was worse than any punishment Dean could think of.

**A/N:** Okay so i really like the character of john winchester (why i enjoy past or preseries fics), but i also really like writing this becca fic. So i was thinking about continuing this story and simultaneously writing a fic about the Winchester kids (including Becca) when they were younger. It would in no way slow down my updates with this story. I'm not completely sure on details yet, but do you think its an okay base idea? Feedback would be really appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

I barely slept all night. I don't think I'd ever been in this much trouble before. At around eight I heard some movement outside of my door. My brothers were up. Part of me wanted to just lay in bed and pretend to be sleeping for the rest of my life. But I knew I had to deal with this.

Dean was in the kitchen with his knives laid out on the table. If he wasn't actively cleaning them, I would have thought he was going after Pete.

"We're out of milk." Dean said. He didn't even look at me. He just…

"Huh?"

"I know you're looking for Sam. He went to get milk."

Oh shit. I was dead without Sam there to moderate. How did he even know I was looking for Sam? "I wasn't looking for Sam." I lied.

"You hungry?" Dean asked. What was he doing? Where was the "shoot first, ask questions later," bossy, overprotective older brother I knew and loved. Was he toying with me?

I couldn't take it anymore. "Dean, I'm so sorry about last night."

"No you're not." He said evenly.

"Yeah I am. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry about that."

"No. You're sorry you got caught. You're sorry we came home early and ruined your fun. You're sorry you're in trouble. But don't say you're sorry you upset me, because that's not true." He didn't look at me, but he stopped cleaning. He just held the knife and the cloth in his hand. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to have sex with Pete just to upset my brothers, but I knew it would. I knew it and I was going to do it anyway.

"Dean… I know you're mad, a-and maybe I upset you, but I honestly didn't want to hurt you. And this wasn't some rash, childish decision. Pete and I are in love and we felt mature enough. Dean look at me. Please look at me." He did, but it didn't give me the reassurance that everything would be okay like it normally did. Then he turned away again. So I said the only thing left to say. "I love him. I love him. And he loves me. Please don't be mad at me for that. I get it. I screwed up bringing him here. Doing all of that sneaky stuff behind your back, but don't be mad that I love him. Because that's what I think this all is about. Why you didn't like the idea of me dating in the first place. You don't think I'm ready for love."

"You're my kid sister Becca."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm still a kid." I sighed.

It was quiet for a while. I mean pin drop, crickets chirping quiet. Dean finally looked up at me. "So… was the kid at least any good?" He asked dryly.

"Shut up." I said with a small smile.

"You know you're grounded right?" Dean asked.

"I figured as much."

"And if that jerk comes anywhere near me any time soon I get to make him into wendigo chow."

"Figured that too." I said.

I heard footsteps and found Sam coming in behind me. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." We repeated.

"So, uh, what's up?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"I'm grounded and Dean's going to murder Pete in some unspeakable way." I stated.

"Huh." Sam said "Does it strike either of you guys as odd that THIS is a relatively normal day in our lives?"

"Not me." Dean said.

"Same here." I added.

"Huh." Sammy said again. "Well I just thought I'd ask."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next couple of days were uncomfortable, but better than I'd expected. Pete was cautious around every corner he turned, expecting Dean to come at him with a baseball bat. Neither of us had any idea when or if we'd ever get another chance to… take the next step in our relationship. It was the middle of the week before we even talked about it again.

"You still want to don't you?" Pete asked me as we walked down the school steps.

"Of course I do, but with the whole being grounded until the end of time and you never being allowed near our house, our options are fairly limited."

"I don't understand why you let your brothers run your life." Pete said.

"I told you, they're my guardians until my fa…" I stopped mid-sentence. I couldn't even breathe.

"Becca? Becca baby what's wrong?" Pete said. He followed my gaze down to the parking lot to the Impala. "Shit, your brother's here."

"No." He was right. The car was there. But he didn't notice what I was really looking at. The man standing next to the car. My father.

"I-I gotta go." I told Pete. I walked over to the car. "Hi Dad." I said as I walked over to him.

"Becca." Dad said indifferently. "Get in the car."

"Yes sir." I obeyed.

"You looked awfully close with that kid up there." Dad finally said.

"Oh he's just, um…"

"Your boyfriend?" Dad asked. It wasn't really a question. "I stopped by the apartment, before I came here and it didn't take long to get that out of your brothers."

Great. I hoped they'd only told him that I had a boyfriend, and not informed him of all the drama it had caused. "Dad, it's really not that big of a deal."

"Really?" he asked. "So you didn't decide on staying to be with him instead of doing your job and then to think…you've disappointed me Rebecca."

"Daddy, I swear to you, nothing happened. I know you wont believe me but we didn't have sex…"

The car screeched to a halt. "You're brothers never said anything about you having sex with this kid. Why did you think they would? Rebecca?"

I'd jumped the gun and put my foot in my mouth. Once the word "sex" was out there, I couldn't take it back. "I dunno. I just… I didn't though Dad. That's the important part right?"

"No. The important part is- this boy is no good for you. I want you to end this." That was all he said. Six words broke my heart.

"What? Dad-No come on this isn't…"

"I don't like the affect this boy has had on you." My father said.

"Daddy you don't even know him? And how would you know how he's affected me."

"Disobeying orders, sneaking around, talking back. That's not the Becca Winchester I know." Dad said pulling up to the apartment.

"You haven't been around so how in the hell would you know?" I asked again.

"Watch yourself young lady." Dad warned. "You know we have a job to do. All of us. I raised you three to be able to defend yourself and each other. Why should I leave innocent people helpless when you can protect yourself."

"'Cause you're our Father. Because we need you…Cause I'm pissed off and the world owes me." I cried. "And if you're so sure we don't need you, then don't tell me you don't like the decisions I'm making or how I'm behaving or who I'm in love with!" I ran out of the car.

"Rebecca Anne Winchester, don't you dare walk away from me!" Dad called, but either my anger or my grief kept me moving toward the door. Dean and Sam looked up at me from the couch when I walked in.

"Becca…" Sam said.

"Don't you even talk to me. I HATE YOU!" I screamed and went to my room. I locked the door and grabbed a duffel bag. I packed it with the essentials. It wasn't that hard considering I pretty much only owned the essentials and was an expert at fast packing.

"Open the door Becca." Sam called from the other side.

"Open the door now!" That was Dean. I was almost out of the window when the door slammed open and I was faced with Dean, Sam and Dad.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dad asked.

"I wont give him up! You can't make me." I crawled back in.

"So you're just going to leave. You know you're getting pretty damn good at walking out on your family." Dad said.

"I learned from the best." I said coldly.

"Put the bag down." I obeyed. "Boys, you're sister and I need to talk in private."

"Yes sir." Dean said.

"Dad she…" Sam began.

"Samuel, I said go."

"Yes sir." Sammy echoed. They both left.

So there we sat. Just me and Dad.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I know you're mad at me and I have to say I'm not in my happy place right now either." Dad said. "But trust that I want the best for you."

"Dad don't go all doctor Phil on me right now." I spat back.

"As I said I know your mad" I could tell he was trying hard to steady his voice. "But if you think I am going to accept the way you are talking to me, you have another thing coming. I don't want to, but you know I have no problem taking you down a peg or two. And young lady you are definitely asking for it."

I couldn't argue with that. I knew I was pressing him and he would snap, but I wasn't stopping myself. I don't know why. I thought that since I finally recognized that I was pushing it too far, that I might want to tone it down a little. Truthfully I really wasn't in the mood to be "taken down a peg or two." I took a deep breath.

"Are you calm enough to talk?"

"Yes sir."

"That's better. First off, you are never to "pass" on your job. When you do that, people get hurt. And not just the innocents you are protecting, but your brothers. You have to work as a team. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Now about that kid…"

"Pete." I told him.

"About Pete. I know you don't understand right now, but you will. You have to trust that I know what's best for you. I want you to end, okay?"

"No…sir. I just…" I couldn't find a way to respectfully explain to him that he must have lost his mind if he thought I was giving up Pete.

"Becca, what is it?" Dad asked.

"Daddy… Why is it that you always say you want what's best for us when we don't immediately fall in line. You think your little soldiers should follow rules, when you broke the most important one. You left us behind. Twice. We were a team."

"It's dangerous for me to take you with me." He explained.

"You never even say goodbye… Both times you just disappeared." I wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Becca, but you know about the job. The risks and the sacrifice… You're not being honest with your brothers because of this relationship you have. It's dangerous."

I was getting worked up again. "Honest Dad. How about being honest with myself. I love him. I can't say it enough. I wont give him up. You could at least meet him before you judge him. And you wanna talk about honesty. Where have you been? What are you doing here? I mean Dean's not on his death bed so…"

Dad pulled something out of his pocket. "Happy birthday little girl."

I stopped. "You came here for my birthday?"

"I know I'm early, but I was doing a job close to here and I wasn't sure if you three would still be around here in two weeks. Or if I would be…"

"Dad…I…" I wanted to scream. How could he do this. I was so angry at him for everything. I almost liked being mad. I liked hat he was wrong and I was right. And now, in one second he ruined that for me. He made me like him again. He handed me a small box. I opened it and found a necklace with a blue gem on it.

"It's uh, Chinese. Supposed to provide safety from trapped spirits."

"T-thanks Daddy." I said. He came over and gave me a hug. At first I was tense. I didn't know if could. But even though I was mad at him, I will always have unconditional for my father and it felt good to be in his arms after so long. I couldn't keep my tears back at this point.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been around, but I am trying…"

"I know. I just- I miss you and you- I know it's risky to call but we don't know if you're safe and I'm sorry…" I bawled.

"Shhhh." Dad calmed me. We were like that for a while. Then Dad sat on my bed and I sat next to him. "So about your boyfriend. Pete is it?"

"Yes sir." I sniffled.

"I guess you've had to become pretty dependable for your age." Dad sighed. "So I guess he's good enough for you, I'll give him a chance. But if this kid hurts you in any way, I'll beat him blue."

I smiled. "He's a good guy Dad." I hugged him again.

He kissed my forehead. "You know I love, don't you?"

"I know Daddy. Are, um, are you gonna stick around with us." I asked. I knew the answer. That demon was still out there. I knew Dad needed to find it and kill it, even if that meant leaving us behind. At least that time he'd said goodbye.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: Its short I know but I needed it to link the next part and I didn't want to put the whole thing in. okay! Hope you like it.

I went into the kitchen and found Sam and Dean sitting at the table facing each other.

"You're eyes are all puffy Becca." Dean stood up and said concerned. "Dad spanked you, didn't he?"

"No. No, he didn't." I said.

"Where is he?"

"He got a phone call." I explained. Sam was still sitting at the table, but he didn't say anything. "Hey there. Not so yappy today?" I asked.

"Well I figured since you 'hate us'…" Sam said.

"Oh yeah." I said. "I said that didn't I?"

"Actually I think you yelled it." Dean said.

"Not helping Dean." I said.

"Sorry." He said.

"Come on Sam." I said taking Dean's chair. "I didn't mean it. You know I don't hate either of you. I was just mad. I'm sorry."

"I know kiddo." Sam said. "It just feels good to give you crap every once in a while. So when are you gonna give Pete the news? Are you gonna call him or write letter?"

"About that..."

"Let him down easy, he's just a kid." Dean added with a smirk.

"Well actually, I'm not letting him down at all." I said with a grin of my own.

"What does that mean?" My brothers eyed each other.

"Well I'm not breaking up with him. Dad said I didn't have to." I tried to keep it in but I couldn't help adding "So there."

"Kids." We all turned to Dad, who stood in the doorway. I'd seen him leave for hunts long enough to know when he was on his way out of the door.

"The phone call was about a job wasn't it?" I asked.

"Take care of each other." He ordered.

"Yes sir." We said in unison as he turned.

"Wait." Dean said.

"Dean I have to go, son." Dad said.

"I know its just… Did you really tell Becca she could keep her boyfriend?" He asked.

Dad cracked a smile. "Yeah, son I did."

I guess Sam and Dean took a hint from Dad. After he left they shortened my grounding period. It was just my luck (or lack of luck) that my first free night with Pete, both of his parents were home and both of my brothers were home. We drove around talking and hanging out. I mean I guess that was okay, but I was beginning to think the world was against us having sex.

"Well there's always the car." Pete offered.

"No there is not. I mean not an option. I am not losing my virginity in the backseat of your car." I said.

"Hey, you never know. It could be…"

"Don't finish that sentence." I threatened. So it seemed that it wasn't going to happen that night. Not only that, but there was traffic on the way back home and I was cutting it close to missing curfew. I called home.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"Hey. Listen there's a traffic thing and I may be late getting home." I said carefully.

"Oh really? You just got off being grounded Becca."

"I know and I'm sorry. We started heading back on time, early even, but I told you about the traffic." I explained.

"Okay well be careful and get here as soon as you can."

"Yes sir." I said.

"You call your brother 'sir'?" Pete asked.

"Sometimes." I said.

"Becca." Dean said still on the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Pete to come in with you when you get here."

"Um…Huh?" I asked. I prayed I heard him wrong.

"Sam and I would like to have a talk with him." Dean said.

"O-okay." I said and hung up.

"What?" Pete asked.

"They want to talk to you." I told him.

I could see Pete jump a little. "Really?" I nodded. He tried to look calm but I knew him too well. "W-what did they say?"

"Nothing. Dean just said he and Sam wanted to talk to you."

"Why? What do they want from me? What should I say?" Pete asked.

"Well." I thought about it. "Don't look scared, but don't be cocky. Be polite but don't suck up."

"Should I be short and tall at the same time too?" he said.

"Don't worry, baby. Just be yourself and I'm sure they'll like you. Oh and don't look directly at Sam's right eye. It's made of glass."

"What? Your brother has a glass eye?" Pete said.

"I'm kidding." I laughed.

"Very funny." Pete said as he pulled into a parking spot. "Well, here goes nothing." We headed into the apartment building.


	16. Chapter 16

"Welcome to the dollhouse" I whispered to Pete as we entered the apartment. "Guys? I'm home!"

"Hey." Dean walked over to us. Dean and Pete shook hands.

"We haven't formally met. I'm Pete."

"Yeah I recognize you from that time I saw you running half naked from our house." Dean said. I could tell he said it as a joke, but Pete turned red. "Have a seat." He told us as Sam entered. Me and Pete sat on the couch and Sam and Dean pulled up chairs in front of us. I felt like I was at an intervention.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Sam cleared his throat. "Well uh, we thought since you two are so committed to being a, uh couple that we should have a talk about responsibility and uh safety. And um, you know safety is just another word for protection."

"Kill me now!" I thought to myself. I was mortified. "Sam, didn't we already discuss this. You know I explained that I know about this stuff already."

"Yeah," Dean said. "But it takes two to tango. So we just wanted to make sure Petey-boy here knows 'all this stuff already' too. So do you Pete? Do you?"

"Stop it Dean." I begged. "We both know everything you know okay?"

"So then you both know the only 100 percent way to be safe is abstinence. Good. Glad that's settled. Anybody hungry?"

"No, but I would like to speak with you in the kitchen for a second. BOTH of you." I dragged y brothers into the kitchen with me. "What the hell was that?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"We just wanted to make sure he was okay." Sam said.

"So the first time you officially meet my boyfriend you interrogate him and try to convince him to never have sex with me and I'm supposed to be happy about it?"

"Hey, first off if you would have been honest and told us the kid even existed maybe we would have met on better terms. And secondly, are we supposed to be happy with the fact that you're having sex with him?" Dean asked.

"We're not having sex yet!"

"Not yet, but you're planning to." Sam said.

"Yes, okay! Yes at sometime I do plan on having sex. I hope this isn't big new for you or anything. I mean lets be HONEST here. You both were my age when you lost your virginity."

"Who told you that?" Sam asked.

"Nobody told me. I lived with you. I figured it out myself. I was eleven, not blind."

"Well you were younger than that when I was your age." Dean said. "Did you figure it out then too?"

"No. Sammy told me then." I said.

Dean hit Sam on the back of his head "Dude!"

"What?" Sam said. "You were all happy and skipping around the house like the Easter bunny for a week. It was obvious."

"It was not obvious."

"Man it was SO obvious."

"Hey Tom, Jerry, can we get back to my point for a second?" I said.

"And what's you're point?" Sam asked.

"My point is, you guys didn't think you were too young or too stupid or anything."

"We didn't think at all." Dean said.

"Yeah, well I do. And I have."

"Well we had to make sure Pete did too. You know as well as I do that sometimes guys only think with their downstairs brain." Sam said.

"Well now that you've been reassured about Pete, can you trust us and let my boyfriend go home?"

"Sure kiddo." Sam said.

"Yeah we trust you as long as your honest with us." Dean added.

I apologized to Pete and he went home. As I got ready for bed, what Dean said about honesty kept repeating. I had to talk to my brothers. I found them both watching TV.

"What's up Bex?" Sam asked.

"Can I talk to you guys for a second?"

Dean turned off the television. "Is something wrong?"

"Well… I was thinking about what you said about honesty and what Dad said about teamwork and well…"

"What?"

"Um, there's something that needs to be said that should have been said a while ago. Something some of us have been hiding, well not hiding. Choosing not to make known and it was wrong and that should change."

"I think I know what you mean." Dean said.

"You told him?" I asked Sam.

"He told me first, we agreed not to tell you. You told her?" Dean asked Sam.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Sam and his Max-like telekinesis. I cant believe you told her."

"I didn't tell her." Sam sighed.

"You have telekinesis?"

"No…yes. Kinda, I don't know." Sam sighed.

"And you didn't tell me. Neither of you told me."

"We didn't want to freak you out." Dean said.

"You realize you're talking to the girl who enjoys exorcisms and salted her first bones at nine right?"

"Yeah, but that was different. That wad other people, this is Sam." Dean argued.

"Oh so I should know about other peoples problems but not my brothers. That makes tons of sense."

"It's not telekinesis." Sam said weakly. "And I mean it hasn't even happened since we left Max."

"Wait." Dean said. "What were you gonna say, Becca?"

"What?" I asked.

"If it wasn't Sam's telekinesis…"

"It's not telekinesis!" Sam said.

"Whatever. If it's not Sam's whatever-it-is, what were you planning on saying? Something some of us have been hiding?"

"Um… Well, Dean do you remember when were at Missouri's and I passed out."

"I seem to recall it." Dean said.

"Something happened. I um… I accidentally read an alternate universe spell and I had some kind of dream or something."

"And you didn't tell me? You didn't tell me but you told Sam."

"It wasn't like that." I said.

Dean got up. "I need to take a walk or something."

"Stop! We should talk. Dean! How can you leave like this after you and Sam did the same thing to me?"

Dean turned around. "It's different. You lied to me. I was protecting you. I was protecting both of you, the way I have been your whole lives." He picked up his car keys and left. Me and Sam just sort of looked at each other.

"Becca…" He said

"Just wait." I said. "I need to go sit in my room for a while. I'm not angry. I'm not that angry. I'm not that angry with you. I just need to be alone."

"Go ahead." Sam said. "I'll be fine." But he wouldn't be fine and I knew it. Not when we were fighting. He'd blame himself. It's what Sam did. So why couldn't things ever just work out fine. You know, be okay. I mean I didn't want us all to hold hands and sing songs or anything. I didn't even want normal. I just wanted okay.


	17. Chapter 17

HAHA I finally am able to update! The computer was being very bad. Anyway I wrote this about 3 days ago. Its kind of fluffy but I hope you like it!

I stayed in my room for most of the night. Wasn't really in the mood for food. I kept an ear out for the door, but it didn't open. I figured that could only mean it was late and Dean still wasn't home. I thought maybe he snuck back in without me hearing. If it was possible for anyone to slip past my room without me knowing it, it was Dean. But when I opened the door, I just saw Sam sitting in his bed facing the window.

He turned around. "Hey."

"Hey." I said. "We- I should have told him."

"Yeah, well hindsight's twenty twenty kiddo. And you had it right the first time. WE should have told him. Just like we should have told you. It's just… Did you notice how Dean looked at me after we left Max. Like I was some type of China doll that could crack at any second. I mean we haven't left this town and gone on a real hunt since then. He was scared for me and… I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want you to treat me differently either. Promise me you wont."

"I wont…I'll try not to. It's hard not to worry about family. That's why Dean's been looking out for us since he could see. That's why I didn't want to tell him about what happened at Missouri's and add more to his plate. That's why we're both sitting here at one in the morning waiting up for his ass… So when did it happen?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"The "kinda telekinesis" you have."

"Well… at Max's house. When I was alone with him."

"So he did something to you?"

"Um… no I don't think he had anything to do with it. I'm pretty sure there was something about us, me and Max, that gave us these abilities. We have a lot in common."

I didn't like that thought. Max killed his family. He was a murderer and I didn't want Sam to think he was like him. "Like what, other than the telekinesis which you may or may not even have?"

"Like the dreams, like…the way his mother died. Burning over him when he was just a baby."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"He told me. I thought maybe I'd be able to figure out what happened to us. Maybe me and Max could have worked together. But he was so vengeful. He said he had to kill his mother. When I tried to stop him he locked me in a closet and left. I tried to get out, but I wasn't strong enough. Then I had this vision. Like the ones I'd had about his dad and uncle and about Jess. I saw you and Dean try and stop him when he went to kill his stepmother. I saw him… I saw him kill Dean. Something inside of me snapped and I pushed the door open…with my mind." I couldn't believe what he was saying. "Don't look at me like that. You promised you wouldn't worry or treat me differently."

"I said I'd try…Sammy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Bex."

"Can you bend a spoon?"

Sam laughed. "You know sometimes I think you and Dean could be twins."

"She wished she was that lucky." We turned around and saw our older brother standing in the doorway. "God. Did I walk in on the Winchester pity party or what?"

"Well we are sorry." Sam said.

"Yeah." I said. "I mean sorry doesn't even…"

"Hey, let's not boarder on a chick flick moment okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you say you're sorry you didn't tell me. Let's move on."

"Dean I didn't just say it. I am sorry." I said.

"I forgave you." He said

"That's funny, cuz it doesn't seem like it." I said.

"What do you want me to cry or something. I'm not Sam Becca. But you already know that don't you."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"Oh come on!" Dean fell onto his bed. "I'm not surprised you chose to tell Sam over me. You two might as well get tattoos that say 'BFF' or something. You tell him everything. You trust him when you don't trust me.

"Dean, no I…"

"Hey. I'm a big boy. I'm over it. I can deal."

"Dean, I do trust you. I just know how you get sometimes. I mean both of you are protective, but for a while you were the parent. You got us to school, you tucked us in. So sometimes when I don't tell you things it's not because I don't trust you. It's because I'll always feel like your so great, I don't wanna let you down. Just like you guys are going to always feel like I'm the baby and you'll want to take care of me. As much as that sucks, I know it's a fact of life. I'm sorry you ever thought I didn't trust you. Of course I trust both of you. I always have."

I think Dean got what I was saying. But he's Dean, so he didn't get all warm and fuzzy about it. Instead he said "You guys hungry." We went in the kitchen and the three of us each ate our weight in ice cream.

"Hey." Sam said after we finished the first pint. "You want to hear a joke." Dean nodded. "Do you like sea food?"

"I guess. How is that a joke?" Dean asked.

Sam shoved a spoonful in his mouth and opened it, displaying his gross half eaten ice cream. "Get it. 'See food'."

"And you're supposed to be the smart one?" I asked.

"Hey I am smart."

"Hey Sam." Dean said. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow"

"Interrupting cow wh.."

"MOOOOOOOO"

"Like this is better than my jok.."

"MOOOOOOOO"

"You're acting like you're seve…"

"MOOOOOOOO." We all laughed hysterically. It didn't matter that the ice cream was pretty much all that was left in our fridge. It didn't matter that it was two in the morning (although I think half of the laughter was because we were delirious.) All that mattered was the fact that I was with my brothers.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day I met up with Pete. His parents were out of town for the weekend so we went to his house. "Hmmm." He said as I sat on his bed. "Empty house, time to spare, hot girlfriend. What to do, what to do?"

"Shut up and get over here." I smiled. He playfully tackled me.

We started making out. And then it happened. People always remember there first time. I'd been anticipating this big romantic movie moment for a long time. Only it wasn't like that… At all. There were no fire works. There was no music playing or rose petals or anything amazing. Afterwards, we got dressed and watched TV. I wondered if he'd thought it was the astounding moment I was expecting to have. But I couldn't ask him that. I mean what would I say, "Was it as lackluster, and bland to you as it was to me?" No. No way. It would totally hurt he feelings. And worse than that what if he said yes. I needed to get out of there. I was surprisingly relieved when Sam called me and said we might have a job in the next town over.

Pete drove me home. It was just so awkward. We hadn't really said much while we were watching TV, but sitting in the car with only the sounds of this horrible "easy listening" station on. I've never found it easy to listen to that type of music, but I just let it play. He stopped the car in front and gave me a kiss. "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." I said

"I love you."

"Love you too." I got out and went inside. I hadn't even thought about facing Sam and Dean. Luckily the questioning on their part was minimal. Just the basic small talk as we packed up. Sam briefed me on the job. Some local movie theater was thought to have its very own menacing spirit. None of the town's people put it that way, but the signs were there. Slamming doors, flickering and exploding lights and even a fallen decoration recently landing on and killing the night manager. The owner got John's number from his cousin's boyfriend's brother or something and, following the instructions of thevoice message called Dean. They didn't really need me, but it was a paying gig which sometimes meant tips. And sometimes if the three of us showed up, we'd make a little more.

It didn't take long to get there. After speaking with the owner Sam did some research and found out that the site used to be the Bronson Manor, until Charles Bronston died after a month long stint in a hospital near by. His wish was to be buried next to his wife Norma, out in their backyard. But since construction of the movie theater, signed off by his son, began two weeks before he died, he was buried in a nearby cemetery. We went down to the basement and after some digging discovered the bones of miss Norma T. Bronson.

"We should salt and burn'em." Dean said.

"Do we really have to?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean? Of course we do." Dean said. "What are you thinking?"

"Well she just wants to be with her husband."

Dean sighed. "You know what? Sometimes I wonder if I have two little sisters instead of one. She killed a person Sam. I'm sorry that she didn't get to be buried with her hubby, but we have to do our job. End of story."

"Fine." Sam sighed. "But we at least need to do it inside. People can see us out here."

"You mean the huge amounts of people walking the streets quintessential small town suburbia?" Dean said, but he still began collecting the bones and bringing them inside. We started to salt them. No sooner did we drop one grain then the floor of the theater began to shake. "We've got ourselves fighter. Lets make this quick." Dean said. Sam pulled out the matches. Suddenly I felt something rush me and through me to the wall. I screamed in pain as the spirit worked its way into my body.

Hey! So sorry about the long waits but i have to work now...drag...i'm gunna try to keep up but they will come about two days at a time! Sorry!

"Becca!" Sam screamed.

I felt my body move, but it wasn't responding to me. It was moving on its own. Or was it. I grabbed Dean's throat and kicked him hard. "Where is my Charles?" My lips asked. It was Norma. I was possessed.

"Sam." Dean croaked. "The bones… Get…The…Bones!"

Sam ran towards the bones, but Norma released Dean and took the knife out of my bag. She slashed my arm. "You like that little cut, boy?" My lips croaked. You put that on my bones and I'll slice open her little wrists." Sam stopped dead in his tracks. I tried to move or scream but none of it worked. "Oh my. Feisty one here. It'd be a shame for her to die and it'd be all your fault."

"Let her go!" Sam screamed.

"Oh I plan to, that is if you do as I say."

"What do you want?" Dean asked.


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

I still struggled to move my body but Norma had complete control. "I only want what's right. I want to be with my Charles again. Take my bones to him and the girl lives."

"Alright, alright." Dean said. "Sammy go get the car."

"You know if we get caught we'll go to jail for this." Sam told Dean as they finished digging up Charles' grave.

"Well if we don't we lose Becca." Dean replied as he hit the coffin. "Done." They crawled out of the grave and threw the bones in. "There. Are you happy now? You got what you've always wanted."

"Funny thing about wanting." Norma said. "When you finally get what you've wanted for so long, you might just find out you don't yearn for it the way you used to."

My brothers looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Sam asked nervously.

"I mean," she said and I watched in horror s she pulled out my gun "I rather like being in a body again. Shame I hadn't tried it before. And this one is just so young and fresh. I think I'll keep it."

"That wasn't the deal." Dean argued.

"Yes well, you know what they say, tough luck old chum."

"Who the hell says that?"

"Listen kid, I know things aren't really working out in your favor, but there's no need to get all ornery. I got dealt the good hand plain and simple. New body and all I have to do is get rid of you boys." She was planning to kill my brothers and live in my body. I couldn't just sit by and… suddenly I fought harder than I had been before. I pushed and I pushed. "Ahhh!" Norma screamed. "Call her off! Make her stop!" My brothers could see she no longer had complete control. They saw that I was struggling and so was she. She clawed at my skin trying to stay in. With one final push a forced her spirit out of my body. I collapsed to the ground as her spirit visibly stood behind me. Suddenly another ghost rose from the grave.

"Charles." Her ghost said. "Finally we will be together."

"Norma, you were going to kill those boys. You almost killed that little girl. You never cared about being with me. As usual you only cared about getting your way."

"What are you saying?" She asked tensely.

"I'm saying I don't want you with me. I think there is a better place for you." And with that his ghost disappeared, while hers was left screaming as it was dragged down to hell. My brothers ran to me.

"Becca?" Sam said.

"Oh." I groaned. They put me in the car and rushed home. Dean carried me.

"Becca!" My brothers turned around and to our horror found Pete standing infornt of our door. "Oh my God, what happened to her?"

"She's fine!" Dean said. Not wanting to make a scene and needing to tend to my wounds, he pulled Pete into the apartment with us.

"I'll call 911." Pete said.

"No!" we said.

"Are you kidding me? Look at her."

"Pete please." I said weakly. "Please trust me. Don't call anyone. Dean can handle this. I'll be fine."

It was then that he saw Sam's small, yet unfortunately open arsenal bag. "What's going on?" He asked.

Somehow we conviced ( or Dean's case threatened) Pete to sit in my room and wait for me to explain. After I was cleaned of and my brothers checked me for internal injuries or infection they helped me to my room.

"Hey." I said when I saw him sitting on my bed.

"Hi."

"Um," I looked at Sam and Dean "Can we have a little time alone."

"Uhh, sure." Sam said.

"Yeah, but no funny business." Dean said.

"I can barely walk on my own Dean. What do you expect us to do?" I scoffed.

"Hey, I'm just covering my bases here." He said as they walked away.

"Pete I know you're probably wondering…"

"I called you tonight, like I said I would." He said. He almost seemed dazed.

"You left pretty fast today and I wanted to talk. I called three times, but nobody picked up. So I got worried and came over. I waited a couple of minutes and finally you showed up… What happened Becca?"

"I…" I'd thought of a whole lie to tell him, but I couldn't get it out. "I got hurt tonight."

"Yeah, I could see that." He said. "But some of those cuts looked pretty bad. Why couldn't you go to the hospital?"

"Because if I went to the hospital… There couldn't be any questions Pete. We don't have all of the answers and…They could put me in some type of foster care. They could separate me from my brothers."

"Do they hurt you?" He asked.

"No! It's nothing like they." I assured him.

"Well what am I supposed to think Becca? You show up in the middle of the

night all banged up and your brother has a bag full of guns and knives. What are you guys apart of a mob family or thevies? What?"

I didn't know what to do. There was too much to cover up for. The cuts, the guns all of it. So I told him the truth. I told him about what we did. Why we did it. Sam leaving and coming back. I poured my heart out to the one I loved and he just sat there. I remembered what happened with Dean and Cassie. "You don't believe me do you?" I said. "You think I'm crazy."

"I believe you." Pete said. "I really do. It's just… a lot. Where's your Dad now?"

"We don't know. We never really know. My brothers take care of me. That's why we couldn't go to the hospital. Legally they would have to take me away. That can't happen. You can't tell anyone Pete."

"I wont." He said. "I promise you I wont."

"You don't know how much it means to me that I can be honest with someone." I went to kiss him and he pulled away.

"Becca I promise I wont tell anyone…but I don't know if things can be the way they were."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can handle it… what you do."

"What? I just… We just… After what we did today…"

"Becca, I love you. I love you so much, but I can't pretend all the time. I can't lie and act like I'm not scared. How many times are you going to go out there and come back like this and expect me to keep quiet? I can't be apart of that."

"I… I get it." I said with tears falling from my eyes.

"Becca…"

"No really, I do." I put on a feeble smile. "It was selfish of me to think that you would still want… that you could still stay with me after I told you."

"I'm so sorry." He said. He kissed my cheek. "I'll see you Becca." And he left. I cried so hard that it hurt. Sam and Dean came to the door, but I told them I wanted to be alone. I heard them whispering outside. Dean wanted to go after Pete, but Sam talked him out of it. I heard them out there, making sure I was okay until I fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! Sorry again for the wait! Hope you like it!

The next morning I made my way to the bathroom and gasped as I looked at my swollen eyes and the cuts under my bandages. "Awesome." I said to myself sarcastically. I went to the kitchen with the false hope that we might have hidden away some cereal or something. I was surprised to find my brothers cooking eggs bacon AND pancakes.

"I'm sorry, I must be in the wrong house." I said.

"Hey, that gig last night paid so we thought we should hit the grocery store." Dean said handing me a plate.

"Ahem" Sam cleared his throat.

"Okay, maybe Sammy thought we should go." Dean admitted. He and Sam sat down at the table. "So… how are you feeling?"

"Fine." I lied.

"How are you're cuts?" Sam asked.

"They're okay."

"They're gonna make pretty bad scars." Dean said.

"Dean!" Sam scolded. "Real polite, dude."

"No it's cool." I said. "We have a contest."

Sammy raised his eyebrows "A contest?"

"Yeah. Overall size is most important but there's extra points for color and if it makes a shape or something. I'm thinking the new one on my arm might finally beat the one on Dean's back."

"In your dreams." He said.

"Only in our family." Sam said. "And just how did you guys start this contest?"

"Hey we had to find something to do while you were off learning, college boy." Dean said. After a while he said "So we were thinking maybe we'd hit the road again."

I looked up at them. "What?"

"Well we only paid for this place till the end of this month and we haven't done any major jobs in a while. We've been talking about it for a while, but we thought you wouldn't want to move since…but you know now we figured… it's not a definite plan, but… what do you think?"

"Sure." I said. "I mean why not?" Why not? Why not? I don't know maybe because Pete's here. But then again he did dump me. That's right he did dump me! On the day I lost my virginity to him! In his house in his stupid town! The more I thought about it the more I wanted out of there. I got up. "I'm going to go pack.

I'd started packing and was pretty much done since I didn't have that much when I herd a noise come from out of the window. It sounding like huffing and banging. I looked. My jaw dropped. It was Pete trying like hell to get into my window. Finnaly he made it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I knew it was the only way I'd get in. Your brothers would have never let me in through the door. I knew the window was a safe bet cuz I've crawled out of it before, remember?"

"Yeah and I also remember wanting to throw you out of it last night when you broke up with me. Do you remember that?"

"Listen…Why are you packing?"

"Because that's what people do before they leave."

"You're leaving town? Is this because we broke up…"

"Oh don't flatter yourself. We're hunters. We move around. I told you about my job. You know my job, the reason you cant love me anymore." I said.

"I still love you I just had to…Becca I know the way I did that, the breaking up, I know it was jacked. I didn't explain it properly."

"Oh I thought it came in loud and clear. You don't want to be with me, that's was the gist of it right? So what? You want me to cry and beg for you to take me back or something. Because, sorry that's just not going to happen." I spat at him. I was so angry. "So I'll ask you one more time before I scream for my brothers, who by the way could easily brake you in half without blinking twice, what the HELL are you doing here?"

"Becca I just…trust me I know that you don't want to talk to me right now but all I need is two minutes."

"Trust me." I said. "You don't need to explain that. I know it only takes you two minutes to do a lot of things. It only took you two minutes to brake up with me. It only took you two minutes when we had sex too, but that wasn't a choice on your part was it?" I was being cruel and I knew it. I only wanted him to feel the pain still was in.

"Look…" He said. I could tell from his voice I'd succeeded in hurting him, but it didn't give me the satisfaction I was looking for. "I know you're mad at me, but if you just let me talk to you I promise I'll never bother you again."

"Becca! You almost ready?" Pete jumped hearing the sound of Dean's voice and looked at me like a panicked deer.

"Please." He whispered.

"Just give me two minutes okay?" I yelled down and then turned to Pete. "Alright. You're on the clock."

"I just came back to say… I'm sorry that it ended the way it did. You may think because I broke up with you I don't love you, but I just freaked out. I mean come on. Ghost and demons and possessions. In one moment they were these things you watch on Halloween or talk about around a campfire and then… And now they're real. You grew up knowing this stuff, but it's a little surprising for me. And then I find out that not only are they real, but you and your family hunt them? I was thrown off guard. I said some things I didn't mean…"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I acted like you were some kind of freak and I was rude and I should have left so quickly and… I just overall fucked up. And you deserved so much more than that and me. And I'm sorry. And that's why I came back. And that's all I wanted to say so if you still want to yell at me…"

"I'm not gunna yell at you." I said. I tried to stop the single tear in my eye. I didn't want to make him feel badly anymore. Because that wouldn't have truthfully stopped me from hurting. The truth was I was leaving. The truth was it was never going to be easy for me to find somebody to love me. And that hurt even more than anything Pete could have done.

"Becca!" This time we both jumped at Dean's voice right outside my door. "You alright in there?"

"Um, yeah." I said. "I'll be right out. I'm fine."

"If you're fine why does it sound like you're crying?" Dean asked and opened my door. He looked at Pete. "Because he's here. HEY SAMMY GET UP HERE! You know what, you're brave Peter. I'll give you that. I mean it takes guts to sneak in to my little sisters room after you broke her heart, all the while knowing I'm bound to kick your ass for it. "

"Dean…" I said.

"Oh come on Becca. I mean I promised I wouldn't go looking for the kid, but when he's standing right here just begging for it."

Sam walked in. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Apparently he came here so we could kick his ass." Dean said.

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint him." Sam said.

Sam and Dean moved toward Pete, but I put myself in between them. "Guys, guys, stop. He came here to apologize."

"Well then apology NOT accepted." Dean said.

"He was apologizing to ME. I've accepted his apology and now he's leaving UNHARMED okay?"

"Oh come on!" Dean huffed.

"How bout two punches from each of us?" Sam negotiated.

"Yeah I could live with that. We'll even use our left hands!" I shook me head no. "FINE!"

"Pete." I said. "You might want to make use of that window before one of us changes our minds."

"Thanks." He said quickly. "Oh and you left your bracelet at my house." He handed it to me. Then he was out of the window.

Dean moaned. "I cant believe you didn't even let us…wait a minute is that your Latin amulet? The one my dad gave you when I were eleven?"

"Ten, and yeah." I said. "Why?"

"I was wondering why Norma was able to posses you so easily last night." He said.

"Oh yeah." I remembered. "It's a protection amulet."

"Yeah…" Dean thought. "But that's not what I'm… in seven years I've never seen you without that thing. Ever." Uh-oh.

Sam nodded. "Me either." Uh-oh. "So why was it at Pete's house. Why'd you take it off Bex?"

"Um… I…Well okay, you know how sometimes…" There was no gentle way of putting it. "Pete and I… We…"

"No." Sam said.

"You didn't?" Dean asked. I slowly nodded. Dean ran over to the window and looked out. "Damn he's gone! Oh I am so gonna hunt that little bitch DOWN. Sammy grab the .45's and meet me in the car!"

"Two steps ahead of you." Sam said.

"Guys wait!" I said and chased after them. "Come on! This isn't necessary! Guys!"

"He had sex with my baby sister!" Dean whipped around and said. "How much more necessary can it be."

"I'm gonna string him from his toes!" Sam said.

Suddenly Dean's pocket began to buzz. He took out his phone. "Aw damn it all!" He yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Coordinates." He grumbled.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked. "Now? But we were gonna… I'm telling you this kid must have four leaf clovers growing out of his ass. Nobody gets off this lucky all the time."

Satisfied in their thwarted plan, I grabbed Deans phone. "Stop pouting guys." I said. "We've got a job to do. Besides we'll all feel better after we kill something evil."

"I don't know what it is. It's like calming or something." Dean said.

"Yeah, there is something strangely cathartic about it." Sam said.

"Cathartic, Wow. What's the matter college boy? Calming to simple of a word for you?"

"Would you two just get your shit and get in the car?" I said grabbing my bag.

"Watch your language!" My brothers said simultaneously. Within ten minutes we were out of that town and I've never been back. I used to think about Pete all the time after that. Once, a couple months later, I even "google" searched him, but I never called or even wrote him a letter. It hurt and still does, but it was fun while it lasted.

As i said before my updates are going to be less frequent. I'm really sorry and if i had it my way that wouldnt be the case. Thanks for the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! it's short i know. it's as hard for me to not post as it is for you to not get anything. sorry!

1 month later

We'd gotten a call for a job in Florida. Simple gig that was even supposed to pay a little. We were only in the town for an hour when Dean got a text from Dad. It was another case.

"Well which job do we do?" Dean asked.

"Both of them." I said. "I mean they're both important. People are in danger."

"Well we can't be in two places at once." Dean said.

"Duh. Do the math dude. Three of us. Two jobs. Plus the coordinates are barely an hour from here. I'm not seeing a major problem."

"You think we should split up?" Sam asked.

"Ding ding ding! Tell him what he's won Bob." I said mockingly. "Seriously. It's not that complicated. You guys go to the other job. I'll do this one and take the bus or something and meet up with you."

Sam looked at the map. "Are there any buses that go…"

"Hold on a second. We don't need a bus because we're not splitting up." Dean argued.

"Dean," I said, "Neither of these gigs can wait. So unless you have a better plan we'll split up. You know what? Why don't we vote on it? All in favor of doing the jobs one at a time, putting people in danger and losing out on money that we really need, hands up." Dean reluctantly raised his hand. "All those in favor of splitting up, AKA the good plan, raise your hands." I shot my hand up. Me and Dean both turned to Sam. "You didn't vote Sammy."

"Um…" Sam scratched his head. "Well… I mean… I just uh…"

"SAM!" we both said.

"I think we should split up." Sam finally said.

"What?" Dean said.

"HA!" I gloated. "Two beats one. Looks like we're slitting up Dean."

"Fine." Dean caved after thinking about it. Then he pointed at me. "But you're not the one staying."

"What?" I asked. "But it's my plan. That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair." Dean said. He began packing a bag for his job. "And besides you're too young to go on a job by yourself. You two better hit the road. I'll meet up with you by tomorrow night. Make sure and call me. And take care of each other." He ordered.

We made it to the other town by nightfall. The coordinates led us to the town morgue. Sam whipped out the laptop and looked for anything unusual. "No way!" he said.

"What?" I asked. "Is it a haunting or something?"

"Or something. Bodies. They're missing."

"People are stealing bodies from the town morgue?" I said. "Ew."

"I don't think it's that simple." Sam said. "There were night watchmen on every night and look at this." I walked over to the computer. Sam zoomed in on a picture of the crime scene floor. "Do you see what I see."

"Ashes." I thought about. Often ghost and ghouls left behind traces of ash and soot wherever they'd been. "Someone's taking dead man walking a little seriously. So you wanna go check out the crime scene?"

"Um did I not JUST mention the night watchmen?"

"Like a couple of rent-a-cops ever stopped us before." I smiled.

"You're starting to sound like Dean."

"Oh, we should tell him about this and see how his jobs going." I went to the phone. I got his voicemail. "Hey Dean. It's us. We're fine, we're just checking in. We're starting on this case. Looks like it might be a good one. Anyway, call us back when you get this. Love you."

"Voicemail?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Second time."

"He's probably just working which is what we should be doing."

Me and Sam snuck into the morgue. We looked around and took pictures of the ash. We were about to sneak back out when we heard feet shuffling toward the door. We hid just in time for the door to open. We were surprised to see a female corpse walk into the room. We jumped out and Sammy was about to shot her with rock salt, but I stopped him. "Wait!"

"What?" Sam asked. "Why?"

"He's saying something. Could be a clue."

We listened and the cadaver whispered " Dr. Stevens." It repeated the name over and over, then without warning burst into flames.

I looked at Sam "Okay so… our kind of job?"

"Oh yeah."

We were both exhausted. We went back to he hotel room and got some sleep. The next morning I woke up before my brother. I went and got breakfast. When I came back Sam was on the computer. "Whatcha got?"

"Well," Sam said. "I looked it up. There doesn't seem to be any Dr. Stevens' working at the morgue, but there is a doctor named Steven. I checked up on him. Apparently his mother died about two months ago. Hacked into her file and it seems like no female corpses have moved out or been buried since she came into the place. Then I remembered reading in this Steven's file about him going on leave right after his mom died. He was talking about bringing her back to life and magic or something. The morgue put him on medical leave for a few weeks until he got better."

"Maybe we should pay the good doctor a visit." I suggested handing him some food.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "Oh and I sent Dean a text about what's going on."

"Did he call back?"

"Ah, not yet." He bit into his bagel.

"You're not-um- you aren't worried are you?" I asked.

Sam looked up at me. "No-wha-About Dean? No. Of course not…Why are you?"

"Well," YES! I HAVENT SPOKEN TO MY BROTHER IN A DAY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! Is that what I wanted to say? DUH. I couldn't say that though. I mean this whole splitting up thing was my idea and I couldn't be the crybaby who got scared every time Dean wasn't around. "No. I'm not worried." I said. "I just um… So what are we going to do about this doctor?"

We went to the doctors house. Luckily he wasn't there and we snooped around. This guy was absolutely nuts! He had pages of books and photocopies all over his room. He had journals everywhere with pictures and sketches on them. Finally in his bedroom was a huge alter. The symbols on it looked Incan but we weren't sure. We went to the library to check on it. They were Incan. Sam discovered similar symbols that connected to some type of ritual to awaken the dead. After looking through thirteen of Dr. Crazy's journal, I finally found one with some words in it. "Oh my God." I said. "Apparently this guy wasn't your ordinary desperate kind of crazy Sammy."

"Sounds like standard desperation to me. He just wanted to bring back his mother." Sam said.

"Yeah, but it's not so standard to be the one who killed her."

"What?" Sam asked.

I held up the journal. "Oh yeah. According to this, this guy found out about the ritual and KILLED his mom to test it. Only thing I don't get is why his mother hasn't been going for any walks. I mean she's still stuck in the morgue. And why are these people turning to ash?"

"I don't know." Sam said. "But I think tonight we should interrupt his little séance and ask him."

Me and Sam went back to the house and set up cameras. We staked out his house. He came home at around six. "I don't know Sam. He's not doing any weird to me." Sam said. "He's eating dinner and doing laundry. Not really evils favorite pastimes."

"Would you look at the guys house? Not exactly normal either." I said.

"I know, but there's a difference between crazy and evil. Maybe this guys just…" He was about to finish when the doctor went to the alter and began chanting. I looked at Sam and raised my eyebrows. "Oh would you just shut up."

"I didn't say anything." I said innocently.

"Well wipe that smile off your face, will ya? We have work to do." Sam said getting up.

We stormed into the doctor's house and alter space. "Who are you!" He screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"We know what your doing Steven." Sam said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The doctor denied.

"Dude you're chanting in a room covered with paper standing in front of an alter. It's a little impracticable for us to believe you don't know what we're talking about." I said.

"So what are you two?" He asked. "Scully and Molder or something?"

"Listen Steven, what you're doing is wrong and it needs to stop." Sam said calmly.

"Wrong." Steven said. "Wrong? I'm talking about bringing people back to life. It could open up an entirely new door for the world as we know it when it finally works. Right now I cannot seem to put my mother's spirit into the right body. But once I do I wont have to keep destroying the other bodies and my mother will be alive again. And together we will make billions." He chuckled

" Oh man, don't laugh. It's so 'stereotypical crazy villain'." I said.

"You don't understand. No one understands." He said. "I am going to be famous. But of course I cant have you too running around with my secret. You'd take all the fame yourself." He lunged at Sam. Sammy tried to fight the guy off. You ever notice how crazy people always somehow have superhuman strength. What is up with that? I waited until I had a clear shot and nailed him with the rock salt. I mean he was human, so it wouldn't kill him. But trust me it hurts like a bitch (just ask Dean). Sam was able to hold him down and knocked him out.

"Nice Punch." I said.

"Nice shot." Sam said. "But maybe you should try not badgering the crazy doctor next time."

"I know. I know, but come on man. He cackled."

"I know!" Sam said. "I heard it too!"

"So what do we do with him?" I asked. "I mean I give him fifteen minutes at most until he wakes up."

Sam took out his phone. "Well… what do you say we call the cops. They'll show up, find the crazy doctor in his weirdo lair/house, we leave his journals out with the whole killing mother confession and let them make the arrest?"

"I guess we could do that." I said.

"You have another plan?"

"No. It's just not very often that the bad guy doesn't end up as a rotting corpse or at least dragged back down to hell." I sighed.

"Yeah well believe it or not he's human."

We followed Sam's plan and hung around just to make sure he didn't talk his way out of it or anything. Once we got back to the hotel I took a shower and was about to get ready for bed when my phone buzzed. It was a voice message.

"Becca." It was Dean's voice. He was nervous. "Sam's phone was busy. This case is… I had to call…Be careful and listen to Sa…" He kept fading in and out. "Be caref…Becca I need you to stay with Sam…" Then the message cut off. I couldn't breath. I gave the phone to Sam.

"What does it mean? I can't understand him! He keeps fading and I don't know what he wants us to do and what if he needs us there now and we can't…"

"Becca calm down." Sam said hugging me tightly.

"I can't." I cried. "I can't. I mean Sam this is exactly what happened with Dad. He missed a couple calls. No word from him. And then there was that message and he was gone. I can't lose Dean. I just cant!" I was shaking. "We should have NEVER split up! He knew. He knew it was a bad idea and I argued with him and now he could be lost or hurt and it's all my fault and…" After that I was incoherent. Sam was talking to me. Trying to calm me down, but I just kept thinking. "This is all my fault." Me and Sam packed up quickly and got on the road. We headed back to Florida. Back to Dean.


	22. Chapter 22

Another shortie and after such a long time too. I am truly and deeply sorry and I know you guys are probably sick of hearing that but please don't stop reading because when I do get to post and get your reviews it makes my world (which at the moment is far from fun) a lot better.

I pulled myself together and broke down and pulled myself together about forty times on the way back to Florida. I listened to the voice mail over and over. There was no EVP. That was good. Wasn't it? I mean that meant there was no ghost. But Dean could handle a ghost. What was this thing he couldn't handle? Dean could handle anything. Couldn't he? And if he couldn't handle this thing, what made me think I could? Dean's the brave one. Sam's the smart one. Who was I? Who was I to try and take on this thing. If he couldn't handle it… No! Dean could handle it.

I was about to listen to the message again but Sam took my phone. "Wha- Give that back!" I said.

"We're like two minutes from Dean's hunt site. What is it going to help for you to listen to that message another fifty times?"

"What if there's something I missed? A clue or something?"

"I listened to it. Lord knows you listened to it. There's nothing there. Besides we'll ask Dean what he said once we find him."

"But what if he… What if we… Sammy maybe we should call Dad. I mean if Dean's…"

"Stop it!" Sam yelled. "Stop talking like that." I looked up at him. "Look, sorry I shouted at you, but we cant think that way. We just cant, alright?" I nodded. "Good. Now we're close to where he should have been looking. We're gonna go in there and we're going to find Dean." Sam grabbed his gun and got out of the car.

As we walked through the woods, I was glad it was so dark outside. Even though I knew Sam was right, I couldn't help it when a couple tears would make it out.

We'd scanned the woods for about an hour. "Maybe we should check back with the woman who called us about the job again. Maybe she's heard from him." Sam whispered. "I mean she-" I jumped as Sam's words were cut off. Something tackled him.

I couldn't see what was going on. "Sam!" I screamed.

"Becca?" It was Dean's voice! "What are you doing here."

"Dean?" I screamed. "Where are you?"

"I think I broke my leg. I thought I did it killing this damn thing, but I just saw it walking around. I jumped it." Dean explained. "Didn't I tell you to stay with Sammy?"

"I did. He was here. Something just attacked him." I said. I'd stayed in the darkness for safety before, but I now pulled out my flashlight to find Sam and make sure Dean was safe. I shined it on Dean's face.

"Would you get that light out of my eye." He said.

When I shined it down on "the beast" Dean attacked, we were both surprised. "Some monster Dean." I smiled as we looked at an unconscious Sam. "You knocked out your own brother."

"Shut up. I knew it was him the whole time. Lets get out of here. We'll come back in the morning. Do you have any smelling salt on you Becca?" Unfortunately I didn't and we had to carry Sam all the way to the car at the edge of the woods. At least it wasn't so dark over there.

"Oh, there she is." Dean said beginning to open the drivers seat door. "Oh baby I missed you."

"Dean." I said, "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" he asked.

"You're not driving. You have a broken leg."

"Well what do you want me to do? Cry about it."

"You're being such an ass Dean."

"Becca…" Dean said.

"I know. I know. Watch my language."

"No." He said. "Listen." I did and I began to hear whispers. "It's the beast I was hunting. Damn it…Becca, get in the car with Sam and don't get out no matter what happens."

"Dean…"

"Now!" he ordered. I did what he told me to do. Dean stood a little bit away from the car. The monster slowly made it's way out of the woods. "Hey there tough guy." Dean taunted him. "Ready for round two?" Growling, it charged at Dean. He dodged it the first two times, but the second time it nailed him and knocked his gun out of his hand.

"Dean!" I cried out. He tried to crawl away, but it had him cornered. He knew if he made a move for his gun the beast would attack. I knew the order Dean gave me, but I couldn't just watch him get killed. I opened the car door, picked up a rock and hit the monster in the head. It angrily turned around and was about to attack me, giving Dean time to grab his gun and take the shot. It was down in less than a second.

I helped my brother to his feet. "What the hell were you thinking?" He said.

"You needed help."

"I told you to stay in the car. Didn't I tell you to stay in the car?"

"But-"

"No. Not to sound completely and totally cliché, there are no 'buts' right now. There's 'yes sir' or 'no sir' and I might even take a 'sorry' or two."

I thought about what to say "…But Dean-"

"What did I just say?"

"Well ya didn't say thank you." I whispered.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I mean… I helped out and I'm sorry if I didn't do EXACTLY what you said, but you were gunna get yourself killed. What'd you want me to sit back and watch?"

"Hey I have a decent track record with the whole keeping you safe and alive thing. So when I tell you to do something…"

"Even if it means getting you killed?" I cut him off.

"Hey, I'm breathing aren't I?"

"Dean…" I sighed. He wasn't really mad. He was just doing that thing. I don't know how to explain it. Dad used to do it too. Afterward he would apologize and say it happened when you come close to dying. But right now I wasn't going to let him do it. Dean wasn't getting of that easy. If he had a reason to be mad at me, I had more than enough reasons to be mad at him. "Okay first of all you NEVER call leaving a message like that. You have to explain whats going on. Better than that you should of picked up when we call YOU…"

"I…"

"Second of all if you would have let me help you when you heard that thing coming, maybe you wouldn't have ended up on the ground like that." I ranted. "And third of all, we don't have time for this. We have to get you someplace safe and deal with that leg. Now stop acting like some macho man, get your ass in the back seat with Sam and let me drive." Dean didn't question me on my foul language. He didn't put up a fight about me driving. He didn't give me any smart comments. He just looked at me, shocked, and got in the back of the Impala. I got in the front seat and started to drive.

"What happened?" I turned around to find Sam groggily waking up. "Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy it's me."

"When did you get here? And how'd we get to the car?" Sam asked.

"Actually," Dean said. "Becca killed that monster I was hunting."

"What?" Sam asked and I also gave him a questioning look in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah." Dean said. "She took him on. You should have seen it. It was a thing of beauty Sammy. I think our little sisters growing up." I smiled at him and Dean smiled back.

"Wow." Sam said. "And this monster, was that the thing that knocked me out?"

Dean laughed nervously. "Well actually…"

"Yeah." I cut him off. "Yeah the damned thing attacked you right before Dean showed up right Dean."

"Um…right."

"Oh. Well good then." Sam said. "So are we out of Florida now?"

"Right after we leave the hospital." I said.

"Guys I'm fine." Sam said dopily.

"Not for you Sam. Dean's legs in bad shape… Although with the way your acting maybe a trip to the hospital would do you good too."


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, so here's another short one. Hope you like it. There isn't much Dean or Sam in it. Sorry. I love writing sibling bickering and I think I might have been indulging my own selfish needs and writing a bunch of that (lol). But now my mind has wandered to something else. Hope you like it.

I stayed away from guys for a while after Pete. I didn't want to get hurt again. I thought having a boyfriend and falling in love would be like a one time experience kind of a thing. I figured it was like when you tell a little kid something's hot, but they don't really know what hot is until they touch it. And then they don't have to be told not to do it again. They don't want to. It's instinctual at that point.

We were running low on cash and gigs were coming kind of slow, so we put our last money on a months rent for a small apartment and all got jobs. Sam couldn't have been happier about living a legal life, even if it was just for a little while. Dean was bored out of his mind. I didn't really mind. I mean at my age with no actual papers, I could only really baby sit.

I lucked into a job babysitting for a single mom every week day. She worked a lot and her son needed to be picked up from school, given a snack and helped with his homework. Sometimes I made dinner. It wasn't that bad. The kid, Bobby, was really cute, wasn't a big brat and I was basically getting a steady income to watch TV.

One day me and Bobby came back to his house after school to find an unfamiliar car in the driveway. When we walked in there was a boy sitting on the couch watching some movie.

"Jason!" Bobby ran over to the guy and hugged him.

"Hey squirt." He said. He pointed to me. "This your girlfriend?"

Bobby smiled. "This is my friend Becca. Becca this is my big brother Jason."

"Nice to meet you Jason." I said. "Your mother never mentioned you."

"Hmm. I wonder why." Jason said.

The phone rang and Bobby ran to answer. "Hi Mommy!" he said. "Mommy guess what…" Jason ran over to Bobby and started making slashing signals across his throat. "um nevermind." Bobby said to his brothers relief. "Yes we're fine. Okay Mommy. Bye!" Bobby walked back over to me and Jason.

"Hey Bobby?" I said. "Do you want a snack or something." He nodded. "Okay, well go wash your hands and I'll make you a salad." Bobby smiled and went up the stairs.

"You feed my little brother salad as a snack?"

"He likes them." I said. "So your mom never mentioned you coming because your mom didn't know you were coming." His silence was my answer. "You know I'm making one of these salads for myself. I could make you one too."

"Uh, no thanks. I like my snacks to actually be snacks" He said a bit impolitely . "But if you want you could deal with this for me." He said pointing to his bag of laundry. He was cocky.

"What makes you think I would WANT to do that?" I asked.

"Well don't you get paid to work here?" He asked. He was SO cocky.

"I get paid to baby-sit your brother. Any other reasons you'd care to share?"

"You're a girl."

I laughed. "So that means I should enjoy doing your laundry?"

"Well… yeah" he nodded condescendingly.

"Well then sure, I'll do laundry and make a huge steak dinner while vacuuming in pearls and a corset. HELLO, this isn't the fifties."

"They wore corsets in the fifties?"

"Are you normally this relentless with rude comments when you first meet somebody or do I bring out your tenacious side?" I asked.

"Tenacious?"

"Yes Jug Head. Tenacious, as in persistent or stubborn. Any of these words ring a bell for you."

"I know what it means." He said. "I'm just surprised someone from this town does."

"It's not some huge word. Even you could pronounce it." I said. "And I'm not from here.

I was about to rip him apart when Bobby came back down. "All clean!" He said. I put his salad in front of him. "Jason why aren't you at the away school."

"Um I decided to take a leave of that place." Jason said. "I mean how could I stay away from the worlds awesomest kid brother."

I wanted to explain to Mr. I'm-A-Conceited-Big-Shot-Jerk that awesomest isn't a word, but the look on Bobby's face stopped me. For some reason Mr. I'm-A-Conceited-Big-Shot-Jerk was Bobby's hero. I couldn't rip his hero to shreds right in front of him. After snack I tried to help Bobby with his homework, but his attention kept getting stolen by some "cool" thing Jason would say.

I was more than relieved when Bobby's mom came home. She however didn't seem relieved to see Jason. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to Mom." Jason sighed.

"You're supposed to be in Connecticut! What are you doing HERE?"

"Well Mom, you said over and over again when you dumped me at that school that the place wasn't prison. And that's true. Prison would have been much harder to break out of." He said.

"Jason you…" she looked over at me and Bobby. "Bobby honey. Why don't you go upstairs, I'll get you in a minute." The little boy went. "And uh… Becca, can I pay you tomorrow, I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh no problem." I said taking the hint. "I should be going." I left the house. When I got to the end of the driveway the front door slammed behind me. I turned and found Jason there.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asked quietly. "You probably cant wait to gloat about how much better your family is. After what I said before, you probably can't wait to have one up on me in the comment department."

"I wasn't going to say anything." I said.

"I'm sure your family rivals the Cleavers or something. Bet you've never made them yell like that."

"Trust me. I have." I said.

"Yeah, you're quite the rebel. You don't even have your ears pierced." He was attacking me so he could feel better about himself. As much as I wanted to tell him off, I knew it wouldn't make either of us feel better. "So are you going to be at our house tomorrow?"

"Well it's my job remember."

"Yeah." He said. "Well I might make an appearance too then. I mean I can tell you're into me." Cocky until the very end.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "I'm into you? Impossible."

"Why not just admit it?" He asked.

"As I said, impossible"

"Impossible isn't in my vocabulary. I don't even know what impossible means."

"Well then look it up, Jug Head. You aren't my type. You're conceited, rude and-and… God, for a second I thought you weren't an ass, but I guess I was wrong." Although I walked away, I kept the argument going in my head. That pig-headed jerk actually thought I was into him. After a while I asked myself why I was giving this so much thought. Why was it making me mad? He was so different from my type… Although I didn't really have a type yet. I just compared most guys to Pete. And he definitely wasn't Pete. Pete never would have talked to me like that. He'd always let me have the last word. I was always right. I mean I was still always right. But this Jason kid just didn't have the brains to admit it. But, I did have to admit he was handsome. And maybe I had been kind of rude myself. But you cant grow up with two older brothers (especially Sam and Dean Winchester) and not learn how to stand up for yourself…And it was cute the way he acted with his brother. And some of the "cool" things he said, though they were rare, were interesting. And he was a challenge. And he… He was right. I was into him.

Spoiler warning:

I know you might not like Jason. Going over my writing I almost think Becca would feel too good for him, but trust me he'll be better. I had to write him as a rude guy to establish the character.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi. I had the flu for a while and couldnt write and then i couldnt log on to the site. sorry about the LONG wait. hope you like it.

I tried to ignore my feelings for Jason, but it only got harder as our encounters increased. I found myself being extra indifferent towards him to compensate for my real feelings. I would not pay attention to him on purpose. But even as I didn't look directly at him, I would catch quick glances here or there.

I would never start a conversation with him and when I did talk to him it was always in a nonchalant or even irritated way. Like he wasn't worth my time. But I would say things to Bobby that I knew would get Jason's attention and make him start talking to me. Everyday his cocky attitude faded just a bit, but everyday mine would get worse. I cornered him into fights on purpose. Sometimes he'd give in and we'd argue and I would leave at the end of the day satisfied that he believed I loathed him.

One day I went to the elementary school to get Bobby. I was worried when I found out that he wasn't there. I went to his house to check and see if his Mom picked him up early for a doctors appointment or something. When I got there found Bobby on the couch with a HUGE bag of candy corn on his lap.

"Hi Becca." He said happy to see me.

"Bobby." I went over and hugged him. "Where were you? Did your Mommy pick you up from school today?"

"No. Jason got me and took me to get ice cream and then told me he'd give me a dollar if I ate this candy without throwing up!" He smiled.

"Really?" I asked trying not to scream. "Where is Jason?"

"Up stairs in his room."

"Okay sweetie. I'll be right back… And stop eating the candy okay?" I stomped up the stairs and knocked on the door of the room I thought was Jason's.

"You finished the bag already?" He asked opening the door. Then he saw me. "Oh hi."

"Why didn't you call and tell me you were picking Bobby up!"

"I didn't think I had to." He said.

"I was worried out of my mind. What gives you the right to do that?"

"Um because he's MY brother."

"Okay then, Mr. Brother of the Year, why are you trying to put Bobby into a sugar coma?"

"What?"

"Ice cream AND a bag of candy corn?" I said. "What was the lake of chocolate closed this week, Willy Wonka?"

"Okay. Calm down. So I bought him some snacks that didn't have lettuce in them. What's the harm in that?"

"What's the harm?" I asked. "Why don't you try and get a kid to learn his times tables while he's on a sugar high. And after that he's going to crash and get cranky and tired and he may get a head ache and…"

"God! I just wanted to do you a favor." Jason stopped me.

"What?" I said.

"I don't know. I thought I could help you out or something." He said.

"Did I look like I needed help?"

"No I didn't mean it like that I just meant…I wanted to do something nice and maybe I screwed up, but that's what I do so… sorry I guess. It's just that… Nevermind."

"What?" I asked.

"I donno. Bobby likes you a lot." He sighed.

"And?"

"And… he's kinda the only person in the world who hasn't given up on me. My Mom hates me. My teachers hated me. But Bobby still treats me like I'm a good guy, you know. But he likes you now. And when my Mom finally figures out how to ship me off someplace new, you'll still be here and he'll forget about me."

"Come on," I said. "He wont forget about you. You are that kids hero."

"How can I be anybody's hero?" He asked.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? He would never look at me that way. Besides being his hero is like, a given. You're his big brother. Big brothers are automatic heroes. Trust me I have two of my own."

Jason smiled. "Well I went about it the wrong way. Sorry about that. I mean I didn't just… I mean I also wanted to do something for you."

"Why?" I asked. He looked at the floor. "I didn't mean it to sound so bitchy like that, but why? We haven't really been the best of friends."

" I don't know. I know how I am. You know? I mean I'm obnoxious and arrogant sometimes and I can't help it. But you know normally people either allow it or send me away. Hell some girls are so shallow they only care that I'm good looking. They don't care what I say to them. No one has ever talked to me the way you talked to me when we met. Or not talked to me the way you have these past couple of days. It was weird, but…nice. Anyway, I thought if I did something to help you out… it was stupid. Whatever."

I was about to say something when Bobby came up the stairs. "My tummy hurts."

"That's probably because I gave you all that junk food. I'm sorry about that pal." Jason said picking up his brother.

"He should take a nap." I suggested. "You know, maybe he'll sleep it off or something. How about it Bobby?" He nodded.

Jason went to put him down for a nap. I went downstairs and began to clean up some of the ice cream and candy mess.

Jason came down soon and saw me. "Let me help you." He said but didn't watch where he was going and stepped right on the wet part of the floor I'd already cleaned landing square on his butt.

"That was graceful." I said between my laughter.

He laughed too. "Yeah, well that's what I was going for." He rolled over and saw something under the couch. "Oh my God."

"What is it?" I asked as I helped him up.

"It's one of my old video games. I was obsessed with this game. I don't know how it got under here." He showed the little disc to me.

"Mortal Combat?" I said. "Wow. I remember this. My brothers used to play it at arcades sometimes, but I was to little to go or something. I always wanted to play so bad, but we couldn't afford to get one for the house or anything."

Jason looked at me. "Well I probably still have my system somewhere in the closet if you want to play."

I smiled. "Okay." I followed him over to the closet. "But I warn you, I'm probably bad at it."

He shuffled through some of the old things in the closet. "Oh." He said producing a huge box of collectable cards. "Here's a trip down memory lane."

"How much do you think these are worth now." I said shacking the box.

"Nothing at all. That box is equivalent to a box of rocks." He said.

"I thought baseball and Pokemon cards and stuff like that went for thousands of dollars."

"Oh they do." Jason explained. "But being the genius that I was I didn't collect baseball or pokemon cards."

I opened the box and read a card. "Heroes of the French Revolution? Why do you have these?"

"Hey, those are valuable pieces of my childhood that you're laughing at."

"So uh, Jason, do you have any sisters?" I asked.

"No, why?"

I picked up a stray toy that I recognized. "Um if it's just you two boys, why do you guys have a dolly?"

"Well, uh," he said nervously "That's gotta be Bobby's. I never played with dolls or anything…Hey look I found the game system!" He said changing the subject. We were about to set it up when his mother walked in.

"Hi." She said. "Where's Bobby?"

"His stomach was bothering him so he's taking a nap." I explained.

"Why are you all wet?" She asked Jason. "And why is the mop out?"

"Oh I tried to mop and it ended in disaster." Jason lied.

"O…Kay." She said skeptically. "Well I'm going to go check on Bobby. Here's your check Becca. I'll see you tomorrow." Then she went up the stairs.

I went to put my jacket on. "Hey Jason."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks for trying to help today."

He laughed. "Even though I totally screwed up."

"Yeah well it's the thought that counts dude."

He smiled. I was beginning to adore that smile. "Well don't think you're getting off that easy." He said. "I'm totally gunna kick you're ass in Mortal Combat tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it." I said. And I was.

"God what I wouldn't give for a good hunt right about now." Dean said.

"You realize you basically just said you'd give anything for someone else to be in danger." I said. I did however appreciate Dean's words. They put a break in the study session Sam currently had me in.

"Well maybe this would be a demon that doesn't hurt people or something?" Dean offered.

"Oh yes," Sam said. "The ever popular harmless, undisruptive, friendly demon." He winked at me.

"Like Casper." I said. "But, I don't think I'd want to hunt Casper. He was always so sweet."

"Yeah he was." Sam agreed. "Dean why would you ever want to hunt Casper?"

"I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO HUNT CASPER!" Dean yelled and went into the other room.

"Nicely done." Sam said.

"We are so evil." I grinned. "So how's work?"

"Good. I like it. The being in the same place and helping the costumer. Lunch breaks. Organizing the books. Making sure we have them in stock. I also like… wait a minute. Are you just trying to make me forget about studying?"

"No, I care about the books." I said innocently. He raised his eyebrow. "Seriously I care about the books and the- FINE I'm just trying to make you forget about studying. Is it working?"

"A little. Okay, we'll stop for today." He said. "So how's your job with the kid?"

"Um good." I said. "Bobby, the kid, he's really sweet and smart. I like working with him and his Mom's really nice to me and his… his older brother's uh, there too." I cleared my throat.

"Uh-oh." He said.

"What?"

"The famous Winchester throat clearing. When we're hiding something. Or maybe this time it's someone?"

"That wasn't the 'famous Winchester throat clearing.' That was the 'Sam cooked dinner and parts of it are still stuck in my throat' throat clearing… Fine, so his older brother's around." I figured I should be honest. Or at least more honest than I was about Pete.

"Ugh!" Sam threw up his hands. "I was hoping this whole boy thing would be a one time thing for you. I mean…"

"Come on Sammy." I said.

"Another boy!" Sam was freaking out.

"Sammy please calm down." I said.

"Dean! We're putting her on the pill!" He screamed.

"Oh my God." I sighed and put my head in my hands.

It didn't take long before Dean was in the room. "Excuse me?" he said.

"Dean I…"

"She's got another boyfriend." Sam said.

"I DO NOT!" I defended.

"You have a boyfriend? And you having sex with him?" Dean asked.

"No!" I said.

"I just thought we should put her on the pill as a precaution since she's got ANOTHER boyfriend." Sam explained.

"Good thinking." Dean agreed.

"Hold on!" I stopped them. "Listen, this guy is just a friend. He's not even my boyfriend."

" Becca." Dean said. "If he's not your boyfriend you should NOT be having sex with him."

"I haven't done anything with him!" I screamed. "And he's NOT my boyfriend. God, you two are ridiculous. I'm gunna go take a shower and when I get out you both better be a little bit less nuts okay? Okay."

If my brothers were acting like this now, how would they react when I actually did date Jason? If I actually did date Jason? I tried to relax and let the shower alleviate some of my stress, but it didn't exactly work. There was way too much on my mind and I was stressed and nervous and scared…but at the same time I was happy and excited and optimistic. I liked Jason. For the first time in a long time there was hope. Not the hope that he would like me too or the hope that we would be together. Just hope. I thought after Pete I wouldn't ever have that same hope again. But my hope wasn't gone. It had only faded. It was always there, it just needed a little something to bring it out.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the wait. Another shortie. Hope you like!

It had been a week since me and Jason's "break through" talk and since I'd gotten the resistant but still official all clear from my brothers. As I sat on the couch in between a sleeping Bobby and his older brother, I was less than patiently waiting for something else to happen. I mean, yeah, we'd been hanging out EVERYDAY while I babysat; playing video games, talking, joking and stuff like that. But I wanted to hang out off the clock. He was being really sweet all of the time and becoming harder and harder to resist. I wanted him to ask me on a date or something. Everyday I would think he was going to and then he'd start talking about something else. Everyday. So I thought about it and decided to ask him out. I mean this wasn't the 50's. It wasn't COMPLETELY embarrassing for the girl to ask out guys. I mean tons of girls had hit on my brothers before….mostly skeezy bar tramps, but whatever.

"So your mom's taking Bobby to the circus tonight." I said. "That means I get a night off."

"Oh yeah." Jason said. "He's been talking about it all week. I didn't even realize that meant you got to leave early. So you got big plans for your newly found free time?"

"Um I don't know. I mean I don't really know this town that well yet., Maybe if your not busy we could hang out. You know you could show me around. We could …get something to eat or something." _Something to eat or something? Good job Becca. He'll really want to go out with you now._

"There isn't much to do around here." Jason said plainly. I sighed. Maybe I'd only imagined him flirting with me all of this time. "But if you want we could rent a movie and pick up some takeout."

"Um, yeah." I said. "A movie sounds great."

I slyly called home to clear it with my brothers ( I didn't exactly want Jason to know I had to get permission to watch a movie at my age). Then I anxiously waited for his mom to get home and pick up Bobby.

"So do you have anything in mind?" Jason asked as we pulled up to the video rental store.

"Not really." I said. "Just nothing to mushy."

"What you mean like a chick flick?" He opened the door to the store for me. "I thought all girls loved those movies."

"Yeah well I have two older brothers remember. No sisters to get me into romantic comedies. Luckily I was deprived I was deprived of the natural girl addiction for tear jerking, heart warming 'you had me at hello' movies."

He laughed. "Your mom never watches them?"

I looked down "Well um, my mom passed away a long time ago." It was always awkward to explain this to people. I mean how do you explain that the only mother you know anything about died before you were ever born. It doesn't really add up.

I was relieved when he just said he was sorry and changed the subject. "Here's a classic."

I groaned as I looked at the cover. "No way."

"What's wrong with Ghost Busters? Have you seen it a lot?"

"Yeah, you could say that." I looked over at the shelf. "Oh I never got to see this." I said sounding more excited and a lot less cool than I wanted to.

"You never saw Lord of the Rings?" Jason asked. "You must be like the only person on the planet. It's about this…"

"Oh I know the story line." I said. "I've read it about a million times. My brother loves them. It took him two days to finish the first one and after that he was hooked."

"Your brother read one of them in two days?" He asked in awe.

"Yeah. Then he moved on to the next one. He loved them. When he decided he was leaving to go to college, I guess he could tell I was kinda bummed, so he gave them to me. I read them all about a million times." I explained.

"I still can't believe your brother read one in two days."

I smiled. "Yeah well, Sam's pretty smart."

"Guess it runs in the family." Jason smiled back. "So Lord of the Rings it is then." He looked over at the register and his smile immediately faded. "Uh, so how about I go and pay for this and you go place the order for pizza. The place is right across the street."

"Um, Alright." I said. I watched as he went over to the counter.

"Hey Jase." I heard the guy behind the counter say as I walked out. "You still crazy?"

"Screw you Tom." Jason sighed. He seemed genuinely angry, but I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as the door to the store closed behind me.

We picked up the pizza for dinner. It was dark out by the time we started the movie. "You must have been hungry." He said after I finished my fourth slice.

I shrugged. "Not really. So what was that guy at the rental place talking about?"

"What guy?"

"The guy at the counter. Seemed like he pissed you off." I said.

"It's nothing." Jason said.

"Oh…" I said uncomfortably.

"…So did you know they filmed all three of these movies at the same time." He asked breaking the silence.

"I think I did hear that." I said. "I couldn't imagine living somewhere for that long."

"You mean like living away from home for that long?"

"Well, not really. I mean my family moves around a lot. I explained.

"I'd love that." Jason said. "You get to start over fresh every time you move. Nobody would know about your embarrassing moments or sad times."

"Nobody would know anything about you… They spent three years making this movie and I've never lived in one place for three in my whole life."

"So if you don't like it why do you keep moving?" he asked.

I realized I may have dug myself in a hole with the truth and now he'd given me a question I couldn't completely truthfully answer. "Um my dad's job moves us around a lot."

"So does that mean you're gonna move away from here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. There's always a chance I guess."

"Well," Jason said. "For what its worth, I hope you stick around for a while."

I smiled. "As smooth as that was, I thought I told you I didn't do mushy, chick flick, romantic comedy stuff…"

"How do you feel about action scenes?" He asked, suddenly pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm," I hummed "Now you're talking."


	26. Chapter 26

Short. As I said in my other story my muse is… pulling a disappearing act. Any help would be appreciated.

I woke up with a smile on my face the next morning. After I took a shower and got dressed I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. "Score." I said taking the last of the orange juice from the fridge.

"Don't put the empty carton back in there." Sam said entering the kitchen.

"I wasn't going to." I said innocently.

"Yeah right, Bex. Don't expect me to make book on that." He said looking for the milk carton. He shook it. Empty. "Especially with your stellar track record of throwing empty cartons away." He brought the Lucky Charms box over to the table.

"How do you even know that was me?" I asked. "Dean could have done it.

"Don't blame things on me." Dean said walking into the kitchen and grabbing the cereal out of Sam's hands.

"Morning." I said.

"So," Sam said. "What uh, I mean did you… how was last night?"

"Fine." I said as I munched at his cereal.

"Um, well that's… that's good. That's really uh…good." He stole a glance at Dean.

"Did you guys want something?" I asked.

Dean cleared his throat. "No-uh well I mean… Did you have sex with the kid?"

"Ugh! Not this again." I moaned. "Fine we had hot, steamy, wild, kinky sex is that what you wanna hear." Dean looked like he was going to puke while Sam looked like he was in physical pain. "Guys I was kidding." Both of my brothers had a sigh of relief.

"Why the hell would you say something like that?" Dean asked.

"Because I'm sick of you guys pumping me for information and attacking anytime I'm alone with a guy."

"Becca, come on. Now we aren't attacking you." Sam said. "We're just asking, you know, as friends."

"As friends?" I laughed.

"What we're not your friends now?" Dean asked.

"Of course you are. When it comes to books and television and movies and music and stuff you're my friends. When it comes to dating, sex, and boys then you're my annoyingly and unnecessarily overprotective big brothers." They scoffed. "Hey, it's not like that's my fault. I didn't ask you guys to get all crazy when I even mention the hotness of ANY guy. That's just the way things are."

"So you're not going to tell us if you had sex with him?" Sam asked.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Absolutely relentless aren't you? No! We didn't have sex. Happy now?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Down right giddy." Dean said.

"I second that emotion." Sam added.

"It's like you two forget about all of the skankoids I've seen you with."

"Hey." Sam said. "What "skankoids" have I been with?"

I laughed. "Okay, what about that girl in Oklahoma right before you left for Standford. The one with the snake skin dress."

"Oh my God that bartender!" Dean said. "I remember her!"

"I was young and stupid and drunk… and beside it was only one time. What's your excuse Dean?"

"What? I haven't with that many shady girls."

Now Sam joined me in laughing. "Are you kidding me?"

"Dean your list of past hook ups reads like they belong in 'Husler'.'" I said.

Dean sighed and then cracked a smile. "Well, somebody brushed up on her bitchcraft lately. I mean at least make it playboy… Besides remember that girl in Michigan?"

"What girl in Michigan?" Sam asked.

"Little, 95 pound, preppy chick. Obscenely rich. Her Dad owned 'The Tire Kingdom.'" I explained.

"You hooked up with the tire king's daughter?" Sam asked Dean.

"He tried." I said.

"'_He_' succeeded." Dean said. "She was all over me."

I laughed. "You and princess money bags? That's kinda hard to picture Dean."

"Yeah. I'd say 'hards' the right word."

"EW!" I shrieked.

Sam got up. "As much as I enjoy ragging on you Dean, I'm running late for work. Bex don't forget that English paper I gave you is due today. 500 words. I mean it this time. Oh and Dean can you stop and get us some milk before you come home."

"Can't. I'm working late tonight. Besides I got it last time." Dean complained.

"Well so do I and we're out." Sam said.

"What do you want me to do about…" My sudden laughter interrupted them. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just wondering when my big, strong, evil killing brothers turned into an old married couple."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Sam said.

Once they left I got started on the work Sam left me. I swear, he gave me more work than any other kid my age would imagine. I think he gave me the amount of work he would have wished for when he was my age. Once I finished my English paper, started on my history homework and did a few SAT prep (prep for a test I probably wasn't going to take anyway), I was running late to pick up Bobby.

"Sorry kiddo." I said taking his lunch box.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Don't sweat the petty things. That's what my big brother says."

"Well my big brother Dean says 'don't pet the sweaty things.'"

"Grossssssss!" Bobby giggled. "He sounds cool."

"Yeah, he is. I think you'd like him."

"The way you like my brother?" Bobby asked.

"I-um-what?" I gulped.

"You know. Before you an Jase didn't like each other and you yelled at him all the time and he made fun of you. Now you guys are friends."

"Uh- yeah" I sighed.

I was surprised that Jason wasn't there when Bobby and I got home. I made him a snack and started him on his homework. Jason didn't show up for two hours. When he finally came in he went right into his room. Not even a hello. I waited a minute for him to come to his senses before I went up. I knocked on the door.

"It's open." He said.

"Hey." I said. "Why'd you ignore me down there?"

"I didn't ignore you. I was busy."

"Yeah. Busy ignoring me." I said.

"Fine. 'Hey Becca. How was your day?' is that better?" he asked.

"What is your deal?" I asked.

"What are you my mother or something?"

"Um, okay. You need to calm down." I said. "Until you do, you can go find somebody else to be your punching bag."

I was halfway out of the door when Jason said. "I'm sorry okay."

I turned around. "No it's not okay… it's a decent start, but its no where near okay."

"Well…what do you want me to say?" It wasn't said in his usual smartass way. He sounded genuinely sorry. Almost desperate. This only further pissed me off. Oh no, there was no way he was going to make me feel bad for him. I was not going turn into the bad guy here. "What are you, bi-polar or something? I mean you were a jerk. You insulted my intelligence. You insulted women in general! And then you were all 'I just want to help' and I forgave you and fell for you AND NOW you yell at me and then go all quiet and 'Don't be mad at me' like some damned wounded bird."

"Wow. You can go for a while with out inhaling."

"Excuse me?" I said. "Are you seriously trying to be funny? I can't believe you're making jokes right now."

Jason looked at his feet. "Remember that guy, the one from the video store? Tom." I nodded. "Yeah well he used to go to my old school and… he knows some stuff about me."

"What kinda stuff?" I asked.

"The kinda stuff that small towns gossip about. And today I saw him and some other people from my old school and they were giving me a hard time about it."

"Jason… as much as I don't mean to pry, you cant just say "stuff" and move on." I said. "What's going on? What happened?"

Jason sat down and I sat next to him. "A few years ago, back before I got shipped off to school, my Dad was going through some stuff. He felt stressed out- depressed or something. Anyway he… he um… my Mom had him committed to this institution. He came back home a few months later and we all thought he was fine, but then he… he took some sleeping pills and…"

"Oh my God." I whispered.

"Yeah well People started talking about our family a lot. Kids in school thought maybe I was crazy too. Bobby was just a little kid so he didn't get it but Mom was worried about me and shipped me off. And we haven't talked since. I'm surprised I'm even talking to you."

"Jason, you can talk to me. I'm happy you did."

Jason sighed. "Offense is the best defensive. This is a small town Becca. Most people everybody already has their opinions made up. Everyone is quick to judge."

"Well I'm not like most people."

"No." He smiled. "You really aren't."

A/N Ugh! i am trying but i feel like i'm starting to ruin this and i dont want to. maybe i should take a break? i dont know?


	27. Chapter 27

Here's a shortie. Hope you like it.

"So what your saying is he's a Looney tune?" Dean said.

"No." I sighed, imeadiatly regretting the whole honesty thing I was trying.

"Oh but he was in the Looney bin?" He asked.

I tried to stay calm. "He went to a school for troubled youths."

"Oh good. So he's only a tiny looney tune?" He said sarcastically.

"This isn't funny Dean." I said.

"I'm not joking Becca."

"You guy's guess wha…" Sam stopped when he recognized the standoff that was taking place. "Whats going on?"

"Tell him." Dean said sitting down on the couch. I explained the situation to Sam and he joined Dean on the couch.

"I don't know Bex." Sam sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "He's not crazy okay."

"I know that. I'm not saying he' crazy I'm just…Well… I mean it could be dangerous." Sam said." I mean aren't you the one who said he's got emotional problems."

"Okay so he has some problems controlling his emotions. He lost one of his parents. Who here doesn't know how bad that sucks?" I asked.

"Yeah, okay. But none of us had to be sent away because of it." Sam sighed.

"Sammy, you've said it yourself. If it wasn't for Dad and hunting… who knows where we'd be. Who knows if I'd even have a family. So we got off lucky. But I cant judge Jason just cuz he didn't end up as lucky. He's a good guy. Cross my heart."

Sam sighed again. "Can you'll promise me you'll be safe?"

"I always am." I smiled. I looked over at our older brother. "Dean?"

"Under one condition. This time if he hurts you or fucks up in any way, we get to hunt him down."

"Dean!" I said.

He put up his hands. "Final offer. Take it or leave it." I nodded. "So Sam what did you want?"

"Huh?" Sam thought. "Oh yeah. So we got a job. Dad sent us some coordinates."

"Thank God!" Dean said jumping off of the couch and packing a bag before I had a chance to blink. "I was getting so bored stuck in suburban hell. Plus he might even meet us there."

I laughed. As overdramatic as my brother was, I could understand his feelings. Me and Sam both. We weren't normal. The thrill of a hunt was something that had been missed. As happy as I was packing up my gear, I was a bit nervous. We hadn't found the coordinates. Our father sent them. We were back in contact with him. I love my father to death, don't get me wrong, but the thought of him possibly being there… there was so much I was going to have to tell him. I mean how would John Winchester react to his daughter being dumped, or almost getting Dean killed by forcing him to do a job on his own, or already having a new boyfriend or… oh God how would he react to the fact that I wasn't a virgin anymore. I couldn't imagine. Actually that's a lie. I could image. But I didn't want to. Because all I kept seeing were those clips from the discovery channel movies Sam loves where the big angry lion rips the tiny little gazelle to shreds. Only in this scenario Dad was the lion and I… I was dead meat.

Caution Spoilers:

John will be in the next chapter and the Winchesters (as said in this chapter) are going on a hunt.


	28. Chapter 28

So it's longer than it has been and there's a hunt in it. Hope you like it.

"What is with you?" Dean finally asked after an hour on the road. He and Sam had returned to the normal bickering over music and road trip talk, but I hadn't really said anything.

"Well," I said "I was just thinking…if Dad's there, and I know that's not a definite or even a fifty percent chance, but you know if he was to show up…"

"Spit it out Bex." Sam said.

"You're not gonna tell Dad I had sex with Pete are you?"

"Why would we tell him that." Dean asked.

"I don't know. I would think you wouldn't, but then again it only took you five minutes to sell me out last time Dad was around." I said.

"We didn't sell you out." Sam said.

"Oh. I guess he just found out I had a boyfriend AND skipped out on a hunt through magic." I said sarcastically.

"Well…okay fine that was lame, but what could we do. It was Dad and it was something big. We HAD to tell him." Dean explained.

"I didn't HAVE to tell him about any of the things you guys did." I said.

"What did we do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I could have told him about you visions Sammy." I said.

"Me and Dean hadn't told you about those yet." Sam said.

"God job Sammy," Dean said sarcastically. "Bring up a past fight during a present fight. Real smart."

"This isn't a fight." I said. "This is just me asking you to not sell me out like you did before."

"Alright." Sam said.

"Yeah we wont tell Dad that you're not a virgin anymore." Dean said.

"Oh and if you could also avoid the subject of my new boyfriend." I added. "Oh and that whole me almost getting Dean killed with the separate hunts…Oh and the whole Pete dumping me cuz I told him our secret thing…oh and…"

"Damn Becca." Dean said.

"What?' I asked.

"Nothing its just…you've been…busy over the past couple of months." He said with a smile.

"Shut up Dean." I said.

"Hey, you better be nice to me." Dean said. "Or I might just forget to keep my mouth shut." God sometimes I wanted to kick Dean in the head.

We got to the coordinates and started researching the place.

"So?" Dean asked Sam who typed away at his laptop.

"Nothing really that interesting about this town or any of the people." Sam answered. "I mean there's a woman who claims her dog can sing but other than that nothing."

"You probably missed something, that's why." Dean said.

Sam looked almost offended. "Dude, I ran LexisNexis, local police reports, newspapers. I couldn't find a single red flag. Are you sure you got the coordinates right Bex?"

"Yeah, I double-checked. This is the place." I said.

"Look, Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates if it wasn't important, Sammy." Dean said.

Sammy sighed. "Well, I'm telling you, I looked, and all I could find was a big, steaming pile of nothing. If Dad's sending us hunting for something, I don't know what."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's something in here worth killing" Dean guaranteed us.

"Yeah?" Sammy said "What makes you so sure?"

Dean thought about it. "Well, because I'm the oldest, which means I'm always right."

"No, it doesn't." Me and Sam both said.

"Yeah, it totally does." Dean said.

We got out of the car and Dean, being the caffeine junkie that he is, had to go get some coffee. "Well, the waitress thinks that the local freemasons are up to something sneaky, but, uh, other than that, nobody's heard about anything weird going on."

Sam started looking around. "It's ten after four."

"Uh-huh" I said. "You got someplace else you need to be."

"No smart ass." Sam said. "Look around." Me and Dean looked across the street at a playground. It was almost deserted, with the exception of one little girl. Her mother was watching her from a bench.

"School's out." Dean said.

"Yeah." I agreed "So, where is everybody?"

"Exactly my point. This place should be crawling with kids right now." Sam said.

We went over to the playground and talked to the mother. According to her about five or six of the towns children were sick and in the hospital leaving many of parents are pretty anxious. They thought the unknown illness was catching. Dean figured the best way to figure something out was to head to the hospital. He and Sam went and posed as Doctors from the Center for Disease Control while I stayed in the car and made calls to each of our day jobs and called in sick. Dean had a feeling we were gonna be in this town for a while.

When my brothers came back to the car they told me what they'd found out. They said that there were six cases so far in five weeks. At first they thought it was bacterial pneumonia. Then the kids didn't respond to any antibiotics and their white cell counts kept going down. It's like their bodies were wearing out. Plus there was the way it spread. Through families. The whole thing was not so strange but not so normal either.

"You know, this might not be anything supernatural." Sam said.

" You think it might just be pneumonia." I asked. Sam nodded.

"Maybe." Dean said. "I don't know, man, look, Dad sent us down here for a reason. I think we might be barkin' up the right tree."

"Well," Sam said. "We did talk to one of the fathers of two of the sick kids. I'm bettin' it'll be a while before he goes home.

We looked up the man's address and looked around his daughter's rooms for clues.

"You got anything over there?" I asked

"No, nothing." Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam added. "me neither." He went to search by the window and to noticed something. "Hey, guys?" we walked over and Sam opened the window. "You were right Dean. It's not pneumonia." On the window ledge was a long, black handprint.

"It's rotted. What would leave a handprint like that?" I asked.

"I know why Dad sent us here. He's faced this thing before." Dean said seriously "He wants us to finish the job." Dean packed up and we headed to a motel. Dean didn't say much the ride there. Finally when we parked, me and Sam had had enough and asked him what was going on. "It's a shtiga." Dean said just as simply as if he'd said "it's a pancake."

"So, what the hell is a shtriga?" Sam asked.

"It's kind of like a witch, I think. I don't know much about 'em." Dean got a few things out of the trunk.

"Well, I've never heard of it." Sammy said

"You said Dad hunted it before?" I asked. Dean nodded. "It's not in his journal. He puts everything in here."

"Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin about sixteen, seventeen years ago. You were there Sammy, you don't remember?"

"No." Sam shook his head.

"I guess he found out that its here now and wants us to kill it." Dean explained.

"You think it's the same one Dad hunted before?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged "Yeah, maybe."

"But if Dad went after it, why is it still breathing air?"

"I know." I added. "Dad's never been a big fan of the catch and release plan."

" 'Cause it got away." Dean said.

"Got away?" Sam asked surprised. I was too. Dad was like…unbeatable as far as I was concerned. I knew Sammy felt that way too. Even when he was Mr. "I hate hunting and I hate Dad for making me hunt," he still respected and admired the man's skill. It was impossible not to.

"Yeah, Sammy, it happens." Dean said. I could tell he didn't want this to be a big deal.

"Not very often." Sam said. I wanted to tell Sam to drop it, because Dean looked like he was getting irritated by the subject. That confused me. Dean usually loved to talk about how awesome Dad is and would be upset when Sam spoke ill of him. Now Sam finally talks about how good Dad was at something and it ticked Dean off.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," He said. "I mean, maybe Dad didn't have his Wheaties that morning."

"What else do you remember?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Nothin', I was a kid, all right?" Dean said going into the motel.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Sam.

"Beats me." He shrugged.

Dean got us a room and me and Sam waited. "Should we be worried?"

"Why would we be worried?" Sam asked.

"I donno." I said. "This thing. This shtriga. I mean if Dad couldn't kill it what are we supposed to do to it?"

Sam shrugged. "We do our job and hope that there's strength in numbers." Dean came back out and we went over to our room. Me and Sam searched books and the internet. It wasn't easy to find but Dean was pretty close. Turns out a shtriga is an Albanian witch off of spiritus vitae (which is basically just a hard word for your breath of life). They feed off of children and (to our disappointment and alarm) "are invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man." So that basically…sucked. Then out of now where Dean tells us she's vulnerable when she feeds.

"How do you know that?" Sam I asked. I was pretty damn curious myself.

"Dad told me. I remember." Dean said.

"Oh. So, uh, anything else Dad might have mentioned?" I asked. Something was going on with him and I didn't like it.

"No. That's it." Dean said. I didn't realize it, but me and Sam were both just starring at him. Dean, however, was fully aware. "What?"

"Huh?" I said. "I- um…nothing right Sammy?"

"Yeah. Nothing." Sam agreed. "Okay, so, assuming we can kill it when it eats, we still gotta find the thing first, which ain't gonna be a cakewalk. Shtrigas take on a human disguise when they're not hunting. "

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Historically, something innocuous. It could be anything. But it's usually a feeble old woman, which may be how the whole witches-as-old-crones legend got started." Sam explained. Dean thought about and when he charted the addresses of the victims he figured that the hospital was right in the middle of them. He remembered some old lady with an inverted cross hanging on her wall. I mean its not exactly like she had three sixes on her forehead but we thought it might be a sign. Dean and Sam went to check it out and as for me, you guessed it, I was stuck sitting in the car with the gas running waiting just incase we had to make a run for it. So lame. I mean it's not like we hadn't broken into seriously important places before. I don't think some hospital in nowheresville should have been planned out like a seen from "Heat," but something about this job… I could tell Dean didn't want any mistakes.

After about ten minutes Dean and Sam hightailed it out of the hospital and into the car. "Drive." Dean said.

I was about to get really worried until I saw the huge smile on Sam's face. "What happened?" I asked as we took off.

Sammy explained that Dean's "witch" was just some cooky old lady and who ended up scaring my oldest brother half to death. Sam was laughing hysterically by the time we got back to the motel.

"I was sleepin' with my peepers open?" He kept saying.

"I almost smoked that old gal, I swear." Dean said. "It's not funny."

"Oh, man Bex, you should've seen his face." Sam cracked up as he started to unlock the door to the room.

Dean grinned "Yeah, well, laugh it up, you two. We're back to square one." He stopped when he saw the motel owners son sees sitting alone on a bench. We walked over to him. He was crying. Dean crouched down next to him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"My brother's sick." The boy said. I looked at Sam

"The little guy?" Dean asked

He nodded "Pneumonia. He's in the hospital. It's my fault."

"Oh, come on, how?" Dean said.

The kid shook his head. "I should've made sure the window was latched. He wouldn't have gotten pneumonia if the window was latched."

Dean sighed. "Listen to me. I can promise you that this is not your fault, okay?"

"It's my job to look after him." The boy wept. Dean nodded. Just then the motel owner came outside. "Michael." She said to the boy. "I want you to turn on the 'No Vacancy' sign while I'm gone. I've got Denise covering room service, so don't bother with any of the rooms.

"I'm going with you." Michael said.

She looked at her son. "Not now, Michael."

"But I gotta see Asher!" He cried. I guessed that Asher was his sick younger brother. I didn't even realize it, but at some point I had taken Sam's hand.

"Hey, Michael. Hey, I know how you feel, okay? I'm a big brother, too." Dean looked over at me and Sammy. "But you gotta go easy on your mom right now, okay?" Michael nodded.

His mother shut the car door and dropped her purse. "Dammit!" She said. I could tell it was panic and not anger that was making her so frustrated.

"I got it." Dean picked it up and handed it to her. "Hey, listen, you're in no condition to drive. Why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital, huh?"

She thought for a moment, then hands him the keys. She kissed the boys's forehead. "Be good." She said getting in the car.

Dean shut her door and leaned in closer to me and Sam. "We're gonna kill this thing. I want it dead, you hear me?" We nodded and he walked away.

Something about the sick kids mad me think of Bobby and then Jason. I'd called his house a bunch, but I only got through to his Mom or Bobby. All his Mom really cared about was when I was going to stop being sick so I could work again and I think Bobby was mad at me because my temporary replacement was old and smelled worse than the crappy snacks she fed him. Jason didn't even seem to be around.

Me and Sam went to the public library and researched on the computer. I looked up the stuff about Fort Douglas around the time Dad was there. It was the same scenerio as this town. Before that, there was Ogdenville, North Haverbrook and Brockway. Every fifteen to twenty years, it hits a new town. In all of the other places, it went on for months. Sam figured out that the earliest mention I could find was this place called Black River Falls back in the 1890s. We called Dean to tell him about it. When we did Sammy brought up a page from an old newspaper. The picture featured a group of doctors crowded around a patient's bed.

"Oh my God." Me and Sam both said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"We're looking at a photograph right now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kid's bed. One of the doctors is Hydecker."

"And?" Dean said.

"AND" I said "this picture was taken in 1893."

Dean was already there when we got back to the room he was furious. "We should have thought of this before. A doctor's a perfect disguise." Sam said. "You're trusted, you can control the whole thing."

"That son of a bitch." Dean yelled.

"Dean how were you able to not rip that jerks head off?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't draw on him right there." Sam said.

Dean paced the room."Yeah, well, first of all, I'm not gonna open fire in a freakin' pediatrics ward. Second, it wouldn't have done any good because the bastard's bulletproof unless he's chowing down on something. And third, I wasn't packing, which is probably a really good thing 'cause I probably would've just burned a clip in him off of principle alone." I hadn't seen him that angry in a while. He looked like the incredible hulk or something. I would have laughed if I was so pissed at that damn doctor.

"Getting wise in your old age, Dean." Sam said.

"Damn right." Dean agreed. "So now I know how we're gonna get it. This shtriga works through siblings, right? Well, last night it went after Asher. So I'm thinkin' tonight, it's probably gonna come after Michael."

"Oh God." I said. "He's a sitting duck. His mothers gonna be at the hospital all night. We have to get him outta here."

"No." Dean said. "No, that'd blow the whole deal." Dean explained that he wanted to use the kid as bait. At first me and Sam thought it was crazy but then Dean explained. Not just his plan, he explained everything. About why this hunt was so important to him. About what happened in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin.

It was the third night in some crap room Dad left him and Sam in while he went on a hunt. Dean, being a bored kid left and went to an arcade right by the motel. When he came back the shtriga was hovering over Sammy. It was sucking out his life force. Dean was gonna try and shoot it, but Dad came back and shot at it first. The shtriga got away and Dad was furious with Dean. Dean blamed himself. He carried that guilt with him for the past seventeen years. Me and Sam both knew that we had to at least try Dean's plan. If not to save the rest of the town's kids, then to save our big brother from that pain. But after Dean convinced us, we had to convince Michael.

At first he thought we were nuts. Then we explained it to him and… well he still thought we were nuts. But the chance that killing it could save his brother, that was enough for him.

We set up a camera with a live feed in his room and waited for the shtriga. Finally it showed up. We could see the it unlocking the window and entering the bedroom as we quietly picked up our guns. The shtriga moved closer to the bed and bent down over Michael. It started to suck out his life force. We burst into the bedroom and shot the shit out of the thing. Finally it went down. Me and Sam checked on Micheal while Dean walked. Suddenly, the shtriga bolted up and threw me on to the wall and Dean into the closet across the room. It got to Sammy and began to suck out his life force. Dean regained his strength and shot it between its eyes. It fell to the ground again. It was over.

Michael's mom picked him up and explained that "magically" all of the children were starting to get better. She took him to see his brother. Me and my brothers headed to our room to pack up. When we got there we heard the water running in our bathroom.

We immediately got into battle mode, expecting some evil demon to be in there. Maybe the shtriga was back for round two. We were ready to fight. None of us expected our father to walk into the room. I think I actually could feel Dean draw in the air as he gasped. "Hey kids." He said. "Nice job with the witch."


	29. Chapter 29

Hope you like it!

"Dad?" Dean said. "You saw us kill the shtriga?"

"Yeah." Dad said.

"How long have you been here Dad?" I asked.

"I was here before you guys even heard of this town." He said. "But I knew Dean had to run this job so I stayed back."

"So what are you doing here now? I mean why'd you even stick around?" Sam asked. There was always a little hint of rebellion in his voice when he talked to Dad. I'd thought all of that was settled but I don't know when Sam and our father will be settled.

"I wanted to make sure..." Dad said.

"That I didn't screw up again?" Dean asked. He lowered his head.

"I'll admit I was worried that the past might repeat itself, but you did a good job Dean."

Dean looked up, surprised. "Oh, well um thank you sir."

Dad said he was going with us. He seemed a bit unnerved when he found out we'd been living somewhere for a while and had day jobs. He also didn't take three week long stretch without any hunting very well either. Still he was a lot more easy going than I thought he would be. We packed up our things and loaded the Impala. I was about to get in with Sam and Dean when Dad said "Becca why don't you ride with me?" I don't know how to explain it. My father isn't a bad guy. He's a great guy. You just have to understand him. He's not some sappy, sugar coated, "Full House" dad. So the fact that he wasn't chewing any of us out for anything was kinda freaking me out. Still it was nice having him around and I honestly did feel like a giddy little girl who just wanted to ride with her daddy.

Dad had on his signature country music, which somehow actually sounded good to me after a year of what Sammy calls the best of mullet rock. "How're you're ribs?" he asked. I'd hurt them when the shtriga threw me against the wall.

"I'm okay." I said. "Sam wrapped me up and it feels a lot better."

He was quiet for a while and then he cleared his throat and said "So how's Pete doing?"

I froze. He wasnt supposed to ask me that. He was supposed to ask Dean and Sam and they were supposed to make up a lie that he would swallow and everyone would live happily ever after. Actually for everyone to live happily ever after Dad wasnt supposed to ask about it at all. But he did. And he asked me. I tried to think of something to say but I felt like I'd already been quiet for the longest time. "I..um...okay I guess?" I know. Not the most brilliant thing to say, but what can I say. I was trying to by time.

"You guess." Dad said. "Shouldn't you know honey. I mean the kid's your boyfriend isn't he?"

Oh God. Was he trying to kill me? I thought about making up something, but first off I'm not that good at lying (at least to family) and secondly I hated lying to him. So I closed my eyes and tried to sound less nervous than I was. "Actually Daddy, me and Pete broke up."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"Nothing?" Dad asked. "So then why would you break up with him."

"Well...he broke up with me." I sighed, already knowing how he would react to that.

"He what? Why? What makes him think that he could do that to you?I have half a mind to drive there right now and kick his scrawny ass." He ranted. "Some little punk thinks he can break up with my daughter for no reason and..."

"Dad it wasn't for no reason." It flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to think. I mean why couldnt I have just let my father think that Pete was a jerk (Other than the whole him tracking Pete down and killing him thing)? Because as soon as I opened my big mouth and said that I knew Dad would ask...

"So what was the reason Becca."

"Well..." I started. "It's kind of personal?" Dad gave me a look that said I better give him a real answer. "Okay well... Um he kinda got scared and freaked out because... I told him."

"You told him? Told him wha...You told him about hunting?" Dad asked. I looked out the window. We were only going about seventy miles per hour. Jumping out of a moving vehicle was beginning to look like a pretty decent option. "Rebecca I asked you a question. Did you tell Pete about what we do?"

"Yes sir." I whispered. "But Dad I swear I didn't have a choice. He... We came back from a hunt and I was all cut up and Pete saw me..."

"Why were you all cut up?"

"I was possessed by some whack job spirit and she clawed at me trying to stay in my body." I explained. "Anyway when we got back Pete was waiting up for me and he saw how I looked and he was freaking out. He wanted to call an ambulance and he didn't understand why we wouldn't let him.. It didn't help matters that he saw Sam's gun. So I had to tell him something. I had to explain things to him so that he wouldn't call the cops or anything and there was just so much to cover up...So I didn't. I told him the truth about us. He wont tell anyone Dad. He promised me."Dad looked at the road. I couldn't read him at all. Was he mad or scared or disappointed? I couldn't tell. "Dad?"

"Becca I..." It was at that moment that my phone went off. "It's probably Dean or Sam." Dad said. I didn't know if that was his way of telling me to pick up or not, but I did know that it gave me a break so I picked it up without even looking at the caller I.D. Let me just say for the record: ALWAYS CHECK THE CALLER ID.

"Hello?" I said.

"Becca hey." I repeat. Always check the caller. Why? Because you never know when you might get a call from your current boyfriend in the presence of your father (who doesnt even know the kid exsist) while in the middle of telling him about your last boyfriend.

"Hey." I said. "Um now's not really a good time. I'm gonna be back in town tomorrow okay?"

"Uh sure." Jason said. "Are you alright."

"Yep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye." He hung up.

"I take it that wasn't Sam or Dean." Dad said.

"No." I said.

"Might I ask who it was?"

"Um... that was just a friend." I said.

"A friend?" I nodded. "Rebecca let me just tell you, right now is not the time to be cute. I'm starting to think there's a lot you're keeping from me and I don't like it. Now I want the truth and I want it right now. You here me?"

"Yes sir."I was really starting to miss that sappy, sugar coated, "Full House" dad from before. And come to think of it, how did this situation even happen. I mean Dean and Sam promised they weren't going to rat me out. I wasn't going to get in trouble. Wasn't that the plan? What happened to the plan. I screwed the plan up with my big mouth that's what happened to the plan. And now I was stuck. Why did I always end up stuck? I had to tell him. I told Dad about making Dean split up on the hunt after we left Pete. I told him about Jason and his issues with his family and his father. Everything... except the me having sex part. I figured it was one time and it wasn't even good so it practically didn't even happen. Okay maybe it did happen, but I still wasn't going to tell him that.

"So why do you think this Jason is any better than Pete?"

"I'm not saying there was anything wrong with Pete Dad. He just couldn't handle what we do." I said.

"And this Jason can?" Dad asked.

I didn't like the way he called him "this Jason." Like the word "this" was his first name or something. "I don't know. I haven't told him."

"But you plan to?"

"No!" I said. "I don't know. I don't want to." I hadn't thought about it really. "I messed up last time. I didn't know what else to do. I mean I thought because I loved him and he loved me it wouldn't matter. But it is a hard pill to swallow."

"Becca, I don't think you should be dating all of these guys until you mature a bit and figure some things out." he said.

I couldnt believe he said that. "Mature. Dad I've had to be mature ever since I was seven and you put a gun in my hand and told me to go hunt evil for a living. And what do you mean all of these guys. I've dated TWO guys in my entire life. You don't seem to have a problem with Dean going out with any girl he wants."

"Hey. Watch your tone." Dad warned. "Dean's older than you are."

"He was my age once Dad. You used to let him go to bars and..."

"That was to make money so that we could spend our time hunting." He argued.

"Come on Dad. You know as well as I do that's not all he was doing. Why is it different for me?" I asked. "Why is it ALWAYS different for me? I couldn't start hunting at the same age Sam and Dean did I was only given permission to start dating after I'd already fallen in love."

"That's just it Rebecca." Dad yelled. "Dean just slept around with those guys. You thought you were in love with that boy."

"I was in love with him Daddy."

"You're too young to even know what love is." He said. I didn't know how to respond to him anymore. "These guys may say they love you, but they just want one thing. You need to be protected for your own goo..."

"Dad, I am NOT a little girl anymore! I don't need you to protect me from everything. And I don't need you to tell me what love is. I felt it. Good and bad, I felt it. Pete and I were in love and it hurt like hell to leave him and I know you want to protect me from that, but you can't. Because that's life."

Dad was quiet for a bit. Then he said "So do you think you love this Jason?"

"I like him a lot, but no I'm not in love with him." I said.

"I want to meet him."

"Come on Dad." I complained.

"Becca, I'll give you maturity. Maybe you aren't A little girl anymore, but your never gonna mature your way out of being MY little girl. Now I want to meet this boy, understand me?"

"Yes sir." I sighed.

"Good. Now get some sleep." he said. I closed my eyes, but I couldnt sleep. I just listened to my father hum along to the radio. I wondered what would happen tomorrow. How exactly would Jason act with my Dad. He hadnt even met my brothers. The thought of me, Jason, Dean, Sam and Dad in a room together was not really something I was looking forward to.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey! It's my 30th chapter which is just nuts! I hope you like it. I just want you to know that your comments make my day! Thank you for each and every one of them.

We'd just gotten to the house and were unpacking the cares. Sam and Dean would not stop laughing. "Shut up." I said.

"Oh come on Bex," Sam said. "You cant tell me this isn't hilarious. The first time the guy comes over and it's gonna be three against one."

"Dad's.Gonna.Tear.Him.Apart" Dean said barely able to breath.

"Yeah I don't know what's so funny." I said.

"Oh come on Becca." Sam cracked up.

"You both suck." I said.

"Kids," Dad said coming out of the house. "Let's get a move on. I've unpacked my truck already and you three are just standing there. Hustle up."

We each grabbed a bag and headed inside. Sam headed for my room. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Dad's gonna take Dean's bed so Dean took mine and I'm taking yours." I began to pout so Sam said. "I'm sorry. Bottom of the totem pole Bex."

"So where am I supposed to sleep?"Sam pointed to the couch. "No way. You cant make me."

"Wanna bet?" Sam said. "God Becca. Just suck it up."

I thought about just sleeping on the couch, but you know what? I'd had a hard night and all I wanted to do was cozy into my bed. So what did I do? "Daddy! Sammy's making me sleep on the couch!"

"Sam don't pick on your sister." Dad called from Dean and Sam's room.

"But I..." Sam turned to me. "You're such a crybaby."

"Yeah well this crybaby is going to sleep in her bed so enjoy the couch." I gloated.

"Oh yeah? Well I got four words for you Bex. Dads meeting your boyfriend."

My smile immediately faded. "That's not funny."

The next morning I woke up took a shower and called up Jason's house. "Hey, um are you busy?"

"Why?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor." I tried to sound as sweet as possible. "Can you meet me at the park in like ten minutes?"

"What's going on Becca?"

"Um I'll explain at the park okay." I said.

"Becca...Fine. Ten minutes." He sounded kinda ticked off. Great. That's exactly what I needed. To have to deal with annoyed Jason, overprotective Dad, and Sam and Dean along for the ride waiting for the whole thing to explode in my face. I went out into the living room. Sam was looking at something on the computer, Dad was cleaning his knife and Dean was doing pushups in the living room. I almost wanted to laugh out loud at Dean. I mean he works out. We all do. But pushups first thing in the morning? He was obviously just trying to impress Dad. I would have called him on it, but I figured I better be as nice as possible since I was about to ask for his car and I needed him to be as nice as possible later on to my boyfriend.

"Can I borrow the Impala?" I asked.

"Good morning to you too." Dean said standing up. "What do you need it for?"

"I have to go meet Jason at the park." I explained.

"I want to meet that boy." Dad said.

"I know Dad." I sighed. "That's why I'm going to meet up with him."

"You're going to pick him up?" Dad asked. "This Jason kid can't pick you up?"

"He can but I want to ask him to come over and meet you guys before he just shows up here." I moaned.

"So what he doesn't want to meet your family? Is he to good to meet us or something."

I felt like it wouldn't matter what I said so I just grabbed Dean's keys. "Okay guys. Love you. Leaving now."

Jason was already at the park when I got there. "Hey." I smiled. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No. I just got here." He said. "So you needed something?"

"Well actually I was wondering if you could come over and meet my family today?"

"Today? Why today?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I donno. I just... they want to meet you so I thought I would ask if you...wanted to meet them." He looked less than excited. "What's wrong.?"

"Becca, the last time I saw you said I could come to you and I really thought I could talk to you and then you disappeared and now you want me to meet your family."

Why was EVERYONE being so difficult? "I'm sorry I was gone for a while, but I had a family emergency and I had to go. I called your house a bunch of times but you were never there." I told him. "Jason what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said. "I just... Nevermind." he cleared his throat. "So when do I have to meet your family?"

"Well I was kinda thinking, maybe like... now?"

"Now?" he asked.

"Well you said you weren't busy." I said.

"That's cuz I thought we were just going to hang out or something. I didnt know you wanted me to...Should I change my clothes or something?"

"Well I mean it wouldn't been something really formal. Just come over and say hi." I knew it would be a lot more than that but I didnt want to freak him out. Jason followed me in his car back to the house. On the way over I called.

"Hello?" Dean picked up.

"Hey it's me. We're on our way." I said.

"Uh yeah. I thought that was the plan."

"I know." I said. "But I just thought I might give you guys a heads up. Maybe you might wanna put away any guns you have laying out and tell Dad to stop cleaning his knives on the kitchen table."

"Oh yeah." he said. "Good call."

"And if you could try and be nice to..." I stopped. Was that the dial tone? Had he just hung up on me. Ugh! Was it shit on Becca day and nobody told me. When we pulled up to the house I walked over to Jason. "You ready?" I asked.

"I guess." Jason said. "Any advice."

"Um well you're kinda the first guy that I've dated that my father's actually met so I don't know how he'll act. And as for Sam and Dean... Oh God I hope they don't try to convince you not to have sex with me."

"What?" Jason asked.

"Well it's just that last time... nevermind.. This should be fine." I hoped he bought that more than I did.

When we walked into the house Sam was still typing away at his computer. "Hey." I said. "Where's Dad and Dean?"

He stood up. "Um there ah 'cleaning up that mess you called about.'"

"Cool." I said. "So Jason this is my big brother Sam. Sammy this is Jason."

"Nice to meet you." Sam said and shook Jason's hand. That wasnt so bad. One down two to go.

Dad and Sam walked in. "Hey guys." I said. "Daddy, Dean this is Jason. Jason, my other brother Dean and my father John."

Jason shook Deans hand and then Dad's. "Nice to meet you sir." He said. I'd never actually heard him talk to a figure of authority(other than his mother and that was different). The 'sir' kinda through me of, but I could see Dad liked it. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"So Jason my daughter seems to think you're worth her time." Oh my God. Please tell me that that was just me going crazy and really what he said. I shot Dad a dirty look and then I looked over at Jason, pleading with my eyes that he wouldn't lose his temper.

"Well I'm trying. I don't know if anyone's good enough for Becca sir." Okay I don't know about MY Jason, but pod-Jason was on fire.

My fathers lips showed a hint of a smile which was amazing considering the circumstances.

"That's a nice car out next to the Impala.." Dean said looking out of the window. "That yours Jason?"

"Oh well it was my Dad's, but its mine now." Jason said. Sam and Jason joined Dean at the window.

"What's that a 65?" Dad asked.

"No sir. That's a 69 camero. All aluminum block and aluminum heads." Jason said

"Nice." Sam said. "Exhaust?"

Jason smiled. "2.5" Stainless Flowmaster.Hydraboost Brake System with a Wilwood disc Brake System."Now I'm a Winchester so I feel like I know a lot more about cars than most girls, but even I couldn't understand what they were saying. Dean said something about Lakewood Traction Bars and Sam added something about a six point roll cage. It was pretty much gibberish. But even though I couldn't say anything about Jason's "Moser nine inch rear" I was all smiles. Why? Because it wasnt a complete failure. No one was bringing up sex or being in mental institutions. They were all just mindlessly blabbering on and on about something that didn't even concern me. Thank God for cars. After a good twenty minutes of talking about Jason's car, Dean's car and Dad's car I figured I'd step in. "Okay guys I'm glad you're all getting, but it's time for me and Jason to go." We got in Jason's car and started toward his house. "So that wasn't bad was it?"

He shrugged. "I donno." Somehow between my front door and his car he'd turned back into Mr. Grumpy. It was actually starting to piss me off.

"Stop the car."

"What?" he asked.

"Stop the car." I repeated. He gave me a confused look but pulled over anyway. "Okay. Now you have three choices. You can tell me what's bothering you, you can stop with the moodiness or you can take me back home."

Jason sighed and looked at me. "Sorry." He said. "I'm not trying to be moody." He kissed my cheek and started driving again.

"So you're not going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong." He said. I wanted to argue that statement but I didn't have enough energy.

"So you were pretty good in there with my family." I said.

"I was a little nervous. They're big guys. I mean is Sam a freaking giant?"

I laughed. "He's about 6' 5"."

"And your father, I was pretty sure he was gonna set me on fire with his eyes when he first met me." Jason said.

"Yeah he can be intimidating sometimes." I agreed. By the time we got to his house, all traces of Mr. Grumpy were gone. I was actually excited to see Bobby too. I went into the house and he ran over to me. "Becca!" he yelled.

"Keep your voice down Robert." An old woman watching TV said.

"Who's she?" I whispered.

"The new babysitter." Bobby whispered back. We went up to Jason's room to get away from my creepy replacement.

"She eats prunes and she farts all the time." Bobby said.

"Now I can see why you sounded so mad at me on the phone." I said.

"Oh I wasn't mad at you."He said. "I was mad cuz Jason's leaving."

"Shut up Bobby." Jason said.

"What does he mean?" I asked Jason. He looked away. "What?"

"Bobby will you give us a minute?" He waited for his brother to leave. "I got in a another fight with my mother." Jason said.

"And?"

"And she got pretty upset with me and... and she wants me to go back to the center I was in."

I couldn't breath. "I don't understand. Why? I mean did you...why does she think you need to go back there?" Jason explained that his mother had been sending him to therapy since he came home.. He just thought it was regular therapy. He didn't know he was being evaluated. The therapist suggested further treatment at the center for troubled youth and his mother agreed. Just like that. I didn't know what to say or do. I want to scream and yell and cry, but I didn't want to make Jason more upset than he already was. I mean if I was this mad I could only imagine how he felt. I didn't know what to do. I sat next to him on his bed and hugged him.

"This isn't fair." I said. "She can't do this."

"She can and she will. I mean I didn't exactly help the situation." He sighed. "When she told me and screamed at her and said some pretty bad stuff. I guess I was only proving her point."

"When are you supposed to leave?" I asked.

"Three days." He said. I couldn't help it at that point. I openly cries. It wasn't fair. I'm finally in one place with my whole family and my boyfriend is forced to leave because of some bullshit therapist. And wasn't that stuff supposed to be confidential. I wanted to sue. I wanted to kick his mothers ass. Instead I just sat there in Jason's arms and bawled.


	31. Chapter 31

Ah finally! I wrote this about a week ago but I couldn't post all week becuase of an error with the site or something. Anyways here it is:

"This is so my life." I thought as Jason cradled me in his arms. I was pretty sure that every once in a while I felt a little tear drop fall on my neck from him too. I sat there for a while. "This is stupid." I said. "I mean this can't happen."

Jason stroked my hair. "It did before." he said. He sounded so hopeless.

"Three days?" I asked.

He nodded. "I almost wish she would have just shipped me off then and there. I can't take this waiting. Waiting to be taken away from your smile, and Bobby's stupid stories. Waiting to be back in that place. It's horrible there Becca. I mean you don't even... Everyday is the same thing. You have nothing of your own. They do random inspections of everything. There's always someone screaming at night so sleep...yeah that's not even an option. It's ironic. They're supposed to cure the insane, but it's impossible to be sane in that environment let alone become sane there. They talk to you in this condescending way, because...well because they think your crazy. After a while you're not a person. You're just crazy number 928-23. It's sucks being just a number."

I couldn't get this one memory out of my head after he said that. Once when I was really little Sam got hurt while Dad was on a hunt. Dean took me and him to the hospital. Our story was decent, but with no legal guardian, suspicions were raised. They took Sam into another room alone. They said it was just for the doctor to check on it. It was when they wanted to take me into a separate room that he figured out that we were busted. He demanded that they bring Sam out. When they tried to grab me Dean lost it. He started fighting them off, but there were too many. He could of gotten out of there, but not with me and Sammy. They were gonna sedate him but he said he'd go without a fight. They stared to take him into another room and I didnt know what to do. Dean just kept promising that it would be alright. Some nurse put me in a kind of play room. It was the most absurd place to be at the time. I didn't want to play. Did they expect me to. Did they expect me to forget that my family was just stripped away from me and I was all alone. After a half an hour I was moved again. This time I wasn't alone. There were about seven other kids my age there. The kids who were more or less is a place of purgatory. Kids with unknown fates and unreliable guardians. I didn't know where my brothers were. I didnt know if they were in a place like me or... But nobody would tell me. I felt like I didn't matter. Like I was just another kid they would see pass through this room. Finally somehow Dad and Pastor Jim found a way to get us all out of there. But I never forgot that feeling. Trapt. Alone. Just another number. I didn't want Jason to ever feel that way again.

I talked with Jason for a little bit more until Bobby came back in. "Hey." He said. "Ms. Baxton left cuz Mommy's home." he said. "Becca were you crying?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah kiddo, I was." I sighed and tried to force a smile. Bobby nodded knowingly and left the room.

I turned to Jason. "I'm gonna tell your mom I'm here okay. Maybe talk to her for a second."

"Becca." Jason said. He said he was nervous about me talking to her.

"Why?" I asked

"Cuz she's...My mother is..."

"Trust me what ever she is I can deal with it." I said.

"But she's crazy. Crazier than me so definitely crazier than you." I looked at him. "Not that I think your crazy I just..."

I smiled. "Nice save there Gretzky." I said. "Look. It's fine Jase, just give me a minute to talk to her." it wasn't fine, but he didn't need to know that. He didnt look assured so I leaned in and kissed him. Bad move. I don't know if it was our intense emotions about him leaving or the fact that I hadn't touched his soft lips in days, but that what some kiss. And it led to another...and another. I couldn't figure out what the hell he was doing with he tongue that felt THAT good. I found myself under him on his bed kicking of my flip flops. I was about to unzip his pants when I stopped myself (don't ask me why.) "Jase wait."

"Wait?" He said getting off of me. "What's wrong."

"Nothing." I said.

"You don't want to?"

"Oh my God trust me. I want to. I mean when I say I want to, I mean I really want to, but... I just gotta go do something first. I'll be right back." I smiled. "Don't start without me." I added coyly.

"Becca. You're back." Jason's mother said when I saw here in the kitchen. "How are you?"

"Not so good actually." I said.

"I assume you heard about Jason? Isn't that what you're referring to?" I nodded. "Listen Becca. I know you think you know my son, but trust me. There's a lot of stuff that has happened you don't..."

"The stuff about your husband?" I asked.

She looked at me surprised. "He told you about that?" I nodded again. "Becca he needs help. Im sending him away to help him. You all my think it's unfair, but in the end I have the final say."

I'd never had a real reason not to like her, but at that moment she'd pissed me off. "I'm not really sure you do have the final say. Your son is a legal adult. He checked himself out of that place and he can decide if he wants to check back in."

She stared at me for a moment. "You know what?" she said. "According to the law you're right. In fact if he wants to Jason could leave right now. But seeing as how I'm financially supporting him, I'd say I still get the final say."

"He can support himself. He could get a job you know." I said.

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, sure. Armed with a high school diploma, Jason's definitely going to get a job that'll pay his way."

"It's been done." All I wanted to do was through it in her face that my brother had taken care of all three of us sometimes while he was in high school. But I held my tongue.

"You're frustrating Becca I mean have you thought about this at all before you started running your mouth? He couldn't even fill one of his prescriptions." What perscriptions?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He didn't tell you that part? Jason's on a lot of medication just to keep him stable Becca."

"Mom," We both looked up. Jason looked down at us from the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She said. "Becca was just leaving."

"I can speak for myself, thank you." I said. "Jase, can we talk outside for a sec."

He cautiously followed me to the front yard. "You got into a fight with my mother didn't you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I said ashamed. "I didn't plan on it. How did you know."

"Well first off you and her are both thirteen different shades of red each plus I've had enough of them that I can tell when she's transformed into the ice queen. Don't be sorry. My Mom can be a real bitch." Jason smiled. "I'm glad to find a girl who can go toe to toe with her."

"She's gonna make you go." I said sadly.

"Yeah she is. I already told you that." He said.

I wiped a tear away. "Yeah, but...but I thought if I could just talk to her... I don't know. It was stupid."

"It was brave and one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." He said. "Are you gonna be alright?" He hugged me.

"No." I whispered.

"Come on Bex." He said in a mock-light hearted tone. "You're not the one they're shipping off to psycho island. I should be the one crying."

"I know, I'm sorry." I said. I felt my phone vibrate. I wasnt going to pick it up, but since we were hugging Jason felt it too. He told me to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Becca?" Dad said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Daddy." I lied.

"Then why do you sound like your crying. Rebecca did that boy hurt you?"

"No sir." I said.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing...something, but nothing you need to worry about." Not that I wanted to tell him, but I especially didn't want to tell him in front of Jason.

"Well, I still think you should come home." Dad said. "You've been at that boys house all day and Sam's almost done with dinner."

"Daddy, I really can't leave right now. I mean Jason..."

Jason stopped me. "Bex go ahead. I'll be fine."

I held the phone to my chest. "But you're only here for two more days. And besides didnt we 'have plans'."

"I don't wanna piss of your Dad. I get the feeling we're never going to get to 'have plans' if your father doesn't like me."

I felt my chest vibrate as Dad continued to talk. I put the phone back to my ear. "and that's the end of it. Am I making my self clear?"

I had no idea what my father'd said but I figured "Yes sir" was a safe response.

Jason gave me a ride back home. It was weird. I could tell he was trying to keep me "okay" and I know I was trying to keep him happy. But neither of us were happy. How could we be. Plus I don't know about him, but I was all messed. I mean me and Jason had never had sex together. We hadn't even talked about it. Truth be told, before I honestly didn't think we'd been dating long enough. But up in his room it felt so right. It was a heat of the moment thing I guess. Only it didn't happen. But now it was out there. The idea of it. Plus there was the presure of beating the clock since he was going to be shipped off so soon. When we got home we said goodbye and kissed again... and again. What can I say? There was something about the way he kissed. It took it to a whole new level. "Call me tonight?" I said when we finally stopped.

"Definitely." He said.

I got out of the car and walked into the house. Sam, Dad and Dean were in the kitchen. "You okay Becca?" Dad said when I walked in. "Why were you crying on the phone?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." I said and sat down and the table. It was actually set up like a normal family dinner (most likely Sam's doing). The three of them looked at me like I had five heads. "Can we eat already. I'm fine." But even as I said the words I felt my eyes water. My family just kept looking at me. "He's leaving." I finally told them.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Jason." I cried starring at my hands.

"What do you mean?" Sam said.

"I mean his mother, the wicked witch of the west, is sending him back to the center for no reason and he's leaving me." I explained.

"Did he break up with you?" Dad asked.

"No!" I said. "He was happy! I was happy! Even you guys liked him... you talked about cars." I cried nonsensically. "But nothing can ever be right. So even if everybody likes each other we still can't be together."

Dad pulled me over to him and hugged me. "I'm so sorry Little Girl. Maybe you and Jason just aren't meant to be."

"Or maybe the only think that any of us are meant to be is alone." Looking back, I wished I didn't say that, but looking at the facts the odds were against us. How was it that I could be dumped the night I lost my virginity to the guy I loved and then forcibly separated by another guy I was falling for, Sam could lose Jess a week before he was going to propose, Dean and Cassie couldn't make it together, and Dad... Dad lost the love of his life relatively at the beginning of their life together. Maybe Sam was right when he said that our family was cursed. As for that moment, I went to my room and cried myself to sleep, ending one of the longest days of my life.

A/N: What'd you think?


	32. Chapter 32

Hey! so I kinda got a bit silly/ mushy at some points, but lets just face it. I've almost 100 angst with the last couple of chapters. It had to be done for me to get what i wanted, but i saw chances to put in some silly/mushy in here and by golly I took'em. Hehe. But hey don't worry. There's a lot of angst in this one to go along with it. Hope you like it!

I didn't want to get out of bed. Dad called me down three times before he finally opened my door himself. "Becca. Come on Becca it's eleven o'clock."

I had no concept of time. Jason hadn't called me yet and no matter how late it was I didn't want to get out of bed until he did. And maybe not even after that. "Just five more minutes Dad." I said under my covers. I felt like as long as I stayed in bed, I could pretend that everything I was worried about was just a dream... or more like a nightmare.

"Becca that 'five more minutes' routine didn't work when you were six and it wont work now." Dad pushed my covers off and looked down at me. "Hustle up pretty girl." My eyes were so swollen I almost couldn't see. My nose was red from wiping it and I could almost feel how blotchy my face was. Basically I was no where near a pretty girl. It was still nice that he said it. I sat up. "There you go. Now your brothers went to work so I want you to work out some. You're upper body strength is lagging a little."

Was he kidding? "Daddy I really..."

"Becca, you'll feel better after you do it. Now come on, get dressed. I made you some breakfast."

"You did what?" I asked. Dad didn't cook. And, I love him to death but, that's a good thing. Cooking plus my father ALWAYS ended in disaster. He can't even make jello.

"I made breakfast." he repeated. I guess he saw the look on my face. "Okay fine I didn't cook it. Sam did. I thought it's cheer you up if you thought I did it... But I reheated it and put it on a plate. That counts for something right." Dad shrugged and went to the kitchen. You know sometimes my father was strict and yeah he could be overprotective. But I would never say that John Winchester doesn't love his kids. I would always be his little girl. When the world I lived in was falling apart pretty fast, it was nice to know I could count on that.

"Becca if you don't get out of that bed in one minute you're gonna be sorry." Dad said breaking me out of my thoughts of how nice he was.

"Yes sir." I pulled my hair into a ponytail, I threw on my sweat pants and headed to the kitchen. Eggs and silver dollar pancakes were waiting for me.

"So why didn't you have to go to work this morning? The boys told me all three of you got jobs."

I sighed. "Well since I didn't show up for the whole last hunt, I figured I was fired."

"Why didnt you call in sick like your brothers did?" Dad asked.

"I did."

"And you still got fired."

"Okay... well maybe it wasn't that so much as... I kinda got in a fight and yelled at Jason's mother who just happens to be Bobby's mother and that makes her my boss. So... I figure I'm fired."

"You yelled at her? Rebecca..." he trailed off. I knew he'd be upset about that. I mean no matter what, Dad had always expected us to act a certain way toward our elders. Most of the time it was so that we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves and end up blowing a job or something. I usually was pretty good about following that rule. It seemed like the only adult Sammy ever mouthed off to was Dad. And then there was Dean. He'd never really do it in front of Daddy, but we all knew other than Dad, Dean didn't do well with authority figures. Teachers, coaches, principals, doctors and on rare occasions cops... not really his favorite people.

"Dad I didn't try to fight with her. She was being completely unreasonable." I explained. "She's sending Jason away... A-and she doesn't care who she hurts or what anyone else thinks... and she's just a mean lady !" I know I sounded like I was six, but I was too exhausted and emotional to sound my age at that moment.

"So the decisions final?" he asked. I nodded. "Becca I'm sorry. I know it sucks and I never want kids to feel the pain of losing someone you care about. I don't want you to think that we Winchester's are cursed and that you're always going to be alone." He was referring to my words the night before. "Because that's not true. No matter what you wont be alone. You will always have your family okay?" I nodded again. "Good. Now what exactly did you say to Jason's mother?"

"Well," I tried to remember and winced thinking back over the conversation. I would need to translate my words and phrases quickly into suitable "Dad approved" ones. "I asked her to rethink her decision. And I told her it wasn't very fair to all of us involved with Jason's life including him. And then she said some really catty things about having the last say and being the boss or something. And that she didn't care that she was treating her nineteen year old son like a four year old child. And then she said..."

"Wait what did you just say?" Dad stopped me.

"She's treating him like a child." I repeated.

"No. No the other thing."

"It's not fair?"

"No. The other thing."

I thought about what I'd said. And then I realized what had stopped my father. "He's nineteen years old?"

"NINETEEN!"He yelled "Nineteen? Nineteen Rebecca."

"Didn't you know?" I knew he didn't know because I didn't tell him...or Sam...or Dean. I know. Bad Becca. I should have told them. But I couldn't. Because I thought they would freak. And honestly I wanted to and I was going to a bunch of times... and then I just couldn't bring my self to do it. I mean... I thought they were gonna freak on me and Dad was proving my point.

"Nineteen." Dad repeated.

"You can keep on saying it, it wont make him any younger."I thought, but didn't dare say out loud.

Dad crossed his arms. "You aren't even eighteen yet Becca. And he's _NINETEEN. _That's... That's rape."

"Oh come on Dad." I sighed. "You're overreacting and the age of sexual consent is sixteen and..."

"Excuse me?" Dad said.

Oh God. Oh God. "Run for the door!" I thought to myself. "Run! There's like a forty percent chance you could make it out alive. Run and never look back." But my legs wouldn't move. I tried to think of something to say but my mouth wouldn't open. I guess it figured it had done enough damage in the past two minutes. I mean I wasn't just shooting myself in the foot. I was shooting myself in the foot with a fucking machine gun. Rapid fire mistakes. But maybe I could dig my way out of this? "Dad you know what I mean."

"I don't think I do Rebecca." Dad said. My stomach lurched every time he called me "Rebecca" ever since I was three.

"I just... I just was telling you the facts. You know from a legal stand point." I said quietly. "Sammy told me legally..."

"Sam told you legally you could sleep with Jason?" He was turning red.

"NO! Not him specifically. He was just explaining something else and I..."

"Rebecca." Stomach lurch. "I'm gonna ask you flat out and you better tell me the truth." It was coming. The question I'd been avoiding for so long. "Did you have sex with Jason."

I was suddenly overwhelmed with relief. I hadn't had sex with Jason. I hadn't had sex with Jason! I could honestly give my father an answer that wouldn't put both me and Jason in body bags. "No Daddy. I haven't ever had sex with Jason." I said. "God!" I added for affect. As hard as it is to believe, I think he was more relieved than I was. That kinda made me feel bad for technically lying to him. Well not lying to him. Just not telling him the whole truth. But hey, at least I got to eat the rest of my pancakes in peace.

I'd been working out in the living room for half an hour when the door bell rang. "I got it!" I called to Dad. I opened the door and found Jason standing there. "Hey!" I said. He leaned in for a hug and I stepped back. "I'm all sweaty! If you hug me I'll gross you out."

He hugged me anyway and planted me with a kiss. "Hey."

"Hey." I said again.

"So I called you a bunch of times." He said.

"Really. I was waiting for your call." I shrugged. "Whatever you're here now." He kissed me again. My father walked in and cleared his throat instantly breaking the mood. "Hey Daddy." I said innocently.

"Jason." Dad said.

"Nice to see you again sir." And just like that the "sir" was back. I don't think I was going to get used to it. "I was hoping I could take Becca out for a while."

I looked over to Dad working the intense puppy dog eyes. "Daddy?"

"Did you finish your work out?" he asked.

"Kinda..." Dad raised his eyebrows. " Almost- Dad come on." I begged.

Dad smiled "Alright. You can go."

"Thanks Daddy." I gave him kiss on the cheek and turned to Jason. "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go take a quick shower and change. You can wait in the car if you want."

"No he can stay here. Give us a little time to talk over some things. Like that car of his and some other stuff." I didn't mind them talking about cars... but considering the many small explosions during breakfast I was worried about the other stuff. I ran to my room and showered and changed as fast as I could (all the while trying my best to hear what they were saying). I caught bits and pieces. Dad said something about his truck and Jason agreed that something was a good part to have. As I yanked on my shirt I thought I heard Dad say something about me. I panicked and almost fell running back into the room. "Ready-I'm ready-Let's go." I grabbed Jason's arm. "Bye Daddy!"

We were almost out of the door when Dad said "Jason, don't forget what we talked about."

"No sir. I wont." Jason said.

Once we got to the car I turned to Jase. "What did he say?" I asked.

"Huh?" He said starting the car.

"Jason, don't forget what we talked about." I mimicked. "What was that about? Did he threaten you? Did he ask you about your age? Did he ask you about sex?"

Jason looked down. "He just told me to be careful...cuz uh... well he said you have a tendency to be overprotective with the people you care about."

I scoffed. "_I'M_ overprotective? He said _I'M_ overprotective?"

"Yeah. He said it runs in the family and that because of it... well he said I shouldn't be surprised if you make him let you visit me a lot while I'm gone." He finally looked over at me.

I shot him a smile. "Well, he's got that part right."

He smiled too and put his hand on my leg. "So I was thinking. Bobby's in school and Momzilla is at work..."

"Oh yeah?" I said. We went back to his house and made our way up to his room. I gasped when I saw it. It was perfect. The big movie moment I'd been expecting the first time. Complete with petals on the bed and candles. I couldnt have asked for more. "Jase." I practically swooned.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Well you know how I feel about mushy, date movie moments, but I'll definitely make an exception for this." We practically ripped each others clothes off.

Let me just say, the atmosphere wasn't the only improvement made on my first time. It was amazing. Afterward we just laid there and I wished it would always be that way. We got dressed and just drove around talking. We got some food and I bet him a dollar he couldn't chug an entire bottle of coke. I lost the dollar but he couldn't stop burping.

He made a huge one. "Sorry ladies he's taken." I said as he burped again.

"Oh doesn't that just ooze sexiness." We laughed and joked and kept on driving. I was tempted to tell him to just get on a highway and we could. Run away. Unfortunately neither of us could avoid the truth. He was leaving tomorrow. Bright and early. He brought it up first although we were both thinking about it. I just didn't want to upset him. But what he said did upset me.

"I don't want you to come tomorrow." He said quietly.

"Very funny Jason." I said.

"I'm not kidding."

"You're telling me this now? Why didn't you...Jason...Well... No, I'm gonna be here. I have to be." I said.

"Becca..."His voice broke. "I can't... I can't see you here right next to me and walk away. Baby, please don't make me do that."

As much as it killed me, I couldn't deny him when he was being sent away. I agreed not to see him off the next morning. We parked down the street from my house and started saying goodbye's. I was glad we didn't park in front of the house, because in between each goodbye there were make out sessions Sam, Dean and especially Dad wouldn't be too happy with. Finally I got out and walked over to the house. I hoped he couldn't see my shaking shoulders as I cried. When I got inside my family didn't even try to calm me down. I practically fell into Dean's arms. I felt helpless. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about it but cry.


	33. Chapter 33

1Hey. So this one's a decent length. It has a hunt in it... kinda...sorta. You'll see. Hope you like it.

Dean dropped the bag at the foot of my bed. "What is this?" I asked.

"Double cheeseburger, extra pickles." He said. He reached in grabbed the burger and took a bite.

"I thought it was for me?" I asked. "I mean you went through the trouble of describing the burger just the way I like it so that you could eat it."

"First off, this isn't the way _you_ like it. It's the way _I_ like it. You're just a copycat. Second of all you haven't wanted to eat in forever anyway. And third" he tossed the bag at me. "Yours is in there too."

"Thanks." I said. "I'm actually not all that hungry." Dean wasn't wrong. I hadn't had much to eat, which is huge for a Winchester. I just... I donno. I couldn't.

Dean sighed. "Becca... You sure you're not hungry? Cuz when I went out I got some coffee toffee ice cream, and I give Dad and Sam a good hour before they find it." I shook my head and Dean sighed again. "Listen Becca Anne... we got a bit of a problem."

"Just one?" I thought to myself.

"Look, I'm not saying it doesn't suck, cuz kinda I get what you're going through. I mean Cassie wasn't taken away, but we can't be together. Anyway, that's not the problem... I mean it is a problem but not the- you know what I mean." I looked at my older brother. How could hundreds of girls find him smooth? "What I'm saying is... Dad's found a job."

"What is it?"

"Poltergeist, at least that's what he thinks. Anyway, the point is he's thinking about leaving you behind at Pastor Jim's or Missouri's or something." Dean said cautiously.

"Leaving me behind?" I said. "What the hell does that mean."

"Well we would drive there and..."

"I know what it means Dean... I just... Well why?"

"Why do you think?" He said. "It's dangerous to bring you along."

"Dangerous?" I asked. "How is it dangerous. What happened to all of that we're a team crap."

"We are a team, and we can only work if we ALL bring our A game. Dad's afraid you wont be able to focus. I mean what if you have one of our backs and you can't hit your mark or worse even take the shot?"

I sat up. "Are you kidding me? I ALWAYS hit my mark. And when have I ever not been able to take a shot Dean?"

"Well when have you ever spent a week shut up in your room, hardly eating and barely working out?" Dean asked.

He was right, but I didnt care this time. "I'm going on the job!"

"Hey don't be mad at me. I want you to go. But Dad's not going to let you go if you're all.. You know."

"I'm trying Dean." I sighed. "I'm just... I'm not like other girls."

"You don't have to tell me that you're not like other girls." He laughed. "I'm the one who taught you how to burp the alphabet."

"Yeah but... I can't listen to some crappy blonde teenie bopper sing some stupid love ballad. I can't watch sappy movies. I can't do any of the normal stuff people do to get over stuff like this."

"Well since when have you wanted to be normal?" He said finishing off his burger. "Don't tell me you're getting all 'Sammy' on me." I couldn't help crack a smile. "Oh my God Ladies and gentleman Becca actually can smile." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." I said. "And give me my burger."

I started to feel better day by day. I emailed Jason and it hurt not to see him everyday, but I got out of bed and tried to make the best of it. I guess it was working, because Dad changed his mind and let me go on the hunt.

We got to the town and found the place Dad had been researching. It was abandoned funhouse. There were reports of strange noises and glowing coming from inside of the place. The local police figured it was either squaters or some kids playing around. Dad had other ideas.

"Ugh. Creepy." I shuddered as we poked around the funhouse.

"It's not that bad." Sam said. "I mean if you're over the age of six it shouldn't be that bad."

"Yeah well if you're over the age of six but your name's Becca and you're afraid of clowns this place is terrifying." Dean smiled.

"Shut up Dean." I grumbled.

"You're afraid of clowns?" Sam asked.

"You knew that." Dad said. "Don't you remember, you two boys let her watch that movie with the killer clown in the sewer when she was seven."

"Oh yeah." Sam remembered. "You wouldn't take a shower for days."

"It was friggin hilarious." Dean added.

"Haha." I said. "At least I'm not afraid of mice and heights."

"I am not afraid of heights." Dean said. "I'm afraid of flying."

"Like there's a difference?" Sam said.

"There's a BIG difference." Dean answered.

"Alright." Dad stopped our bickering. "That's enough. We've got a job to do."

"Yes sir." We all said in unison. We found some evidence that screamed our kind of case and took them to the hotel to study them and brainstorm. Sam found newspaper articles on the internet concerning the super scary fun house and we figured out that it used to be run by two brothers who were deformed at birth. Both of them decided to open up the funhouse so that noone could see their disfigured faces, but they were very different people. One who loved life and children and sunshine and flowers and all that good stuff and another who, well... didn't. I mean this guy was twisted. He was angry at the world for his deformities and began kidnaping children and torturing them in various ways. Sometimes he would starve them. Sometimes he would beat them. Sometimes... he would rape them. No matter what horrible thing he did, afterward he would disfigure their faces with knives so that they could be like him. Children were disappearing in the town for five years, with no one ever suspecting someone whose job was to bring happiness to the lives of children. They may have never figured it out until his brother discovered the secret. He told the police and they went after him. He looked himself inside of the funhouse and along with his brother. They were both found shot to death in the underground room used for torture.

"So what do you think?" Dean said. "Spirit of the evil dead clown?"

"Shouldn't be to hard to deal with." I said. "Find the bones. Salt the bones. Case closed."

"Yeah it does seem pretty open and shut." Dad agreed. "We're gonna salt and burn, but we should be double check just to make sure."

"You got it." Dean said. We found out where the brothers were buried and were about to leave when I got a text. It was Jason. _It's the first time they're letting me make phone calls. Please pick up. _I realized I'd had my phone on vibrate. Jason'd called me twice already! I looked up at my family ready to leave.

"What?" Dean said. "Let's go I wanna get this done before Leno tonight."

Dad gave Dean his "look." "Dean since when has hunting been based on your television schedule?"

Dean looked a little sheepish. "Sorry Dad. Uma Thurman from those Kill Bill movies. I guess I guess I'm a sucker for a girl who knows how to kick a little butt." The fact that my filthy mouthed brother said 'butt' instead of 'ass' because Dad was around was not at all lost on me.

Dad shrugged. "She did know how to use that Saimiri sword." I would have laughed histarically and been mad about the unfairness of Dean being able to call a girl hot without Dad going nuts, but my head, my mind, every thought I had was focused on my phone.

"So seriously Bex are you ready?" Sam asked. He walked over to me and plucked my phone out of my hand. "Oh." He said. He told Dean and Dad.

"Well call him back." Dad said.

"Seriously?" I asked. I know I should have just gone with it but I mean, this was my Dad. Him being sensitive about my relationship with a guy. "You guys will wait for me?"

"No." Dad said.

"Um..." I was confused. "But you just said."

"Honey you should stay here. I didn't know if you should go on this hunt in your condition anyway." Dad said.

"My condition. What condition?" I asked.

"Becca you're not where you need to be for a hunt. You're too emotional and fragile. This whole thing with Jason is driving you crazy and I don't think..."

Ugh I was sick of this. I was emotional. Fine! What's wrong with being emotional. Are you telling me Sam was emotional going on hunts after Jessica or Dean wasn't emotional in Lawrence. Wasn't Dad emotional when he started this whole damn thing. I wanted to convey my thought in some way they would understand. But unfortunetly for me all I could say was "I'M NOT BEING CRAZY!" The only thing that would have made me look more emotion/crazy would be running around the room crying. And even though I didn't get that far, I still found myself alone in the hotel room while they went to the cemetery. I wanted to go with them, but I figured since I did get ditched I should at least call Jason back. The phone rang for what seemed like forever until he picked up. "Hey." I said, trying to sound chipper.

"Hi Becca." He said. "Where've you been."

"Oh I- my phone was on vibrate. I didn't know. I'm sorry... So, how are you?" Stupid question. Why was I being so stupid that night?

"I'm- I'm figuring some stuff out to be honest Becca."

"Stuff like what?" I asked.

"Stuff like...Well we had this group therapy thing today and I was listening to all these other people and... well I think maybe my mom and all of the others are right. Maybe I am sick."

"What?" I asked. "No. We talked about this. You're fine. You just gotta put in your time at that center and have them give you the red light and then everything will be okay."

I heard Jason's heavy sigh "No. You know how I am Becca. I mean the whole reason I told you about my Dad and everything was because I had just flipped out on you for no reason."

"I thought you told me that stuff because you trust me."

"I do!" He said. "I do,. I didn't mean the WHOLE reason... but part of it. Anyway, I just have to think about a lot of things, but I want you to know you're one of the only things I am sure about." Finally, something reassuring in this conversation. "I kinda used up all of my phone time for a bit, but I'll call you back when I can. Okay?"

"Yeah." I said. "Okay."

"Night."

I didn't know what to do, but I had to do something. I tried to watch some TV, but that didnt really work. I figured I would clean some of the weapons. It would look good when they came back if I was calm and rational and armed with shiny knew weapons to kill evil things with. As I went through my bag I realized I didn't have Dean's knife. I'd kind of borrowed/stolen it earlier, because I'd left mine at home and now I couldn't find it. He was going to kill me. I retraced my steps and thought that I must have left it back in the funhouse. I called Sam.

"Bex?" He said. The signal was horrible. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I said. "Are you guys done with the bones?"

"Just about. What's up."

"Listen I'm gonna take the truck back over to the funhouse. I left something there. If you're burning the bones now the place should be free of anything dangerous."

"Bex I...You ... Want you...go...funhouse...it could...go in..." I couldn't really hear him, but I figured he got the main points so I grabbed the shotgun and got in the car.

I went as fast as I could looking for the knife. Even though the bones were being burnt and the whole supernatural aspect was being handled, the whole "circus" vibe of the place still freaked me out. I almost screamed when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bex! Where are you?" Sam screamed.

"The funhouse. I just told you that." I said.

"Becca get out of there. We got the wrong guy. The happy fun loving brother was really the bad guy. He framed his brother. We did the wrong bones Bec..." That was the last thing I heard before something knocked me unconscience.

I woke up cuffed to a wall in the funhouse. "Rise 'n shine sleeping beauty." I heard from a voice. Then there was giggling. _NO NO NO. NOT A CREEPY CLOWN ! Please not a creepy clown._ I tried to break the cuffs off and get out of there when I saw something emerge from the darkness. I waited to see the scary killer clown. Only it wasnt him. Atleast not a clown. Just the living corpse of a disfigured man. Any normal person would have been terrified, but since when was I normal. I was actually relieved not to see a clown. I mean it did understand the situation. And like many of my current situations, this one sucked. That only made me pissed off and focus on trying to break the cuffs.

"Wanna play?" It said.

"Not really." I said trying not to panic as it came towards me.

"Well unfortunately for you," he said. "It doesn't matter what you want down here."

"Unfortunetly for you," I said. "kidnaping me was probably one of the dumbest decisions you could ever make."

"Really?" He asked. His features were beginning to change. His skin was growing plate white. "And why's that?"

"Have you ever heard of a man by the name of John Winchester?"

"Can't say that I have." He smiled with big red lips. He was starting to look like a clown.

As afraid as I was, I tried to play it cool and smiled back. "You will. You see, John Winchester just happens to be one bad ass motherfucker when it comes to killing evil sons of bitches like you."

"Well don't you have a mouth like a sailor." The almost complete clown said. "Now about this Winchester character, does he use a winchester rifle cuz that would just be fun."

"Among other things."

"He any good?" He asked.

"Scary good...but you'll find out about all of that in due time." I said.

"As you said. So how does my 'stupid decision' to kidnap you have anything to do with Winchester?"

"Oh," I said. "I didn't mention that little tidbit. I'm his one and only daughter. So even in the unlikely situation that_ I_ don't personally kick your ass and even in the even more unlikely (and pretty much impossible) situation that HE doesn't kick your ass, you still have Sam and Dean coming your way."

"Sam and Dean. And they would be?"

"Oh just my fairly overprotective brothers that would crush anyone or anything that could possibly think of harming me, which as I said earlier unfortunately includes you."

"Well." he said. "That would be unfortunate. That is of course if it wasn't for one thing. None of them are here are they. It's just me and you. So as I said before. Wanna play?"


	34. Chapter 34 part A hehe

1Hey. Short update. There's more to come that I'm still working on but I had the urge to get this part out right now... maybe it was the desire to keep certain people out of therapy (you know who you are). Maybe it was the fact that the cliffhangers I adore so much are in just a bit cruel to some (you also know who you are). Anyway I do give caution about this chapter because right of the bat there's violence and talk about some pretty awful stuff. Nothing that I feel wouldn't be allowed on the show, but still be warned. Anyway I hope you like it. I hope you like it because I've already started writing the rest of it.

For some reason I don't remember the first slap. Maybe it was the shock of it or maybe it just wasn't that hard. But the second time the clown smacked my cheek it I felt it. I'd only been slapped one other time in my life. My father'd slapped me once. I'd said something smart about all of our hunting being stupid and pointless. I didn't really mean it. It was a day or so after Sam left and I was just so mad and instead of blaming Sam or Dad I blamed hunting. Dad was just as frustrated and responded to my comment with a slap across my face. I remember how that one felt to. He's spanked us all our lives, but he'd only done that once. It felt nothing like the clowns second slap.

After the clowns second slap I tasted blood on my lip.

"That's pretty." he said. He leaned in close to my face. His smell was... death and decay. I will always remember that smell. He licked the blood off of my lip. It felt like his tongue seared my skin. I was truly afraid. I thought about all the things this guy did to kids when he was alive. What could he do as an evil spirit? "Don't worry kiddo." He said. I hated him calling me kiddo. Sammy called me kiddo. "You're not a virgin so there's not point in it."

"What?" I asked.

"You've got a lot to worry about with me but I'm not going to fuck you so don't worry about kiddo." There was the "kiddo" again. "You not a virgin." he repeated. Not that I wasn't relieved, but the sicko only choose to rape virgins?

"Why?" I whispered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well as you mentioned before I'm an evil sun of a bitch. So that's why."

"Why do you want to hurt people?"

He chucked. "Little miss attitude's suddenly full of scared questions huh? Well let me just say I'm not mainly interested in hurting people, although I have to say that's a bonus. I am a teacher. People never... People don't realize how bad it to be like me and my brother were our whole lives."

"Disfigured?" I asked.

"Broken!" he screamed. "People don't understand. I make them understand. I cut them up. Make them just like me."

"And the raping little girls? Why do that you evil bastard!" I yelled.

"There are many ways to be broken kiddo. Take you for instance. You aren't a virgin so that's out. And I would go for the heart, but it looks like that's broken too. So lets see." He put his hand on my kneck and it felt like one hundred needles were piercing my skin. "Hmmm." he moaned. "That was new. This is gunna be fun." This time he placed both hands on me. The pain was excruciating.

"Stop!" I cried out.

"Oh no no no. Stop? This is only the beginning."

I worked the cuffs as hard as I could, but I wasn't it wasn't working. "Please!" I begged. "Please stop!" But I the pain in every part of my body was his answer to my cries. I felt limp when he stopped. I think the cuffs were the only thing holding me up. Suddenly the door slammed open and I was never happier to see my father.

"John Winchester?" The clown said. "I've heard a lot about you."

Dean and Sam ran up behind him. "Becca!" Sam screamed when he saw me. Dad and Dean cocked their guns.

The clowned made a mock frown. "I'm disappointed. Guns? Bullets? Bullets didn't get me before, why do you think they'll get me now?"

"Different kind of bullets buddy." Dean said firing the first shot at the clown. It disappeared and I sighed.

"Rock salt wont kill him." Dad said. "He'll be back. Let's move. Dean get your sister out of here. Sam help me look."

Dean ran over to me. He tried to broke one of the cuffs off and I fell onto him. Dad was looking around the room for something. "Come on. Come on. Where is it?" He screamed losing his patience.

"Looking for something?" The clown was standing behind my father. He threw him into a wall. He knocked Sammy down and kicked him in the stomach. Then he leaned down close to him. "I thought you three boys smelled like fire."

Dean was frantically trying to break my other cuff, but this one was different. Stronger somehow. The clown walked toward Dad who got himself up. "You burned my bones huh? I'm guessing it didn't have the effect you were hoping for." The evil clown punched my father and held him against a wall. "You seem to think you're the only ones who know how the supernatural world works. Big mistake. Buddy I know more than you can imagine. I know now and I knew then."

I realized what was going on. Why burning the bones didn't work. The clown knew he'd be able to come back as a spirit. He'd continue his demented ways after he died. And the only way to insure that he couldn't be stopped once he was dead was to make sure his bones couldn't have been burned. He'd had one of them hidden. I looked around the room. It was mostly bare. Nowhere to really stash anything. I needed Dean to get the cuff of so I could find... that's when it hit me. I looked at the cuff. "Dean." I moaned with what little energy left in me. "This is it. The cuff."

"What?" He asked.

"Bones." I said. I was quickly draining and I forced my eyes open. "The bones." I whispered again.

"Becca." He said. "You gotta get out of them. I have to burn them we have to get you out." He pulled my hand and I felt my skin tear as it was forced out of the cuff. As soon as I was out Dean lit it on fire. That was the last thing I remember before my weakened body finally gave out.


	35. Chapter 35 aka part B

1Here's the second part. I hope you like it.

I had nightmares of the clown. I was running from him but everywhere I went he found me. I couldn't escape. I turned a corner and he was standing there wait for me. My eyes darted open as a woke up. "Shhhh." I heard someone whisper. "You're okay now kiddo."

It was dark and I couldn't make out the face, but I got a lump in my throat when I heard "kiddo." That's what the clown kept calling me. I pulled away from the figure and shut my eyes tightly. "Bex you're okay." I cautiously focused my eyes and was relieved that it was Sam.

"Sammy." I croaked out but my throat was dry.

"Shh hold on." He said. "Don't talk I'll get you some water." The door behind him slowly opened.

"I got the blankets. How's she doing?" I heard Dad ask. I turned to him. Every part of me was throbbing and sore. "Oh thank God." he said. "You gave me some scare there little girl."

"I'm sorry Daddy." I said in my raspy voice.

Dad turned to my brother. "Sam can you get her some wat..."

"I'm on it." Sam said already up and exiting the room.

"And tell the other guys she's up too." Dad said.

"Yes sir." Sam said.

"Other guys?" I thought. But I was too weak to try and question it.

Dad just looked at me. "Thank God." he repeated.

Sam returned with Dean following close behind him. There was another man there too. I recognized him instantly. Joshua. He was a good man and I hadn't seen him in a while.

We used to stay with him sometimes when Dad couldn't bring us all along on a hunt, but a couple of times we went after a hunt. Usually when somebody was hurt pretty bad. Joshua had been a doctor until his wife and daughter were slaughtered by a witch. He basically followed Dad's path, only instead of hunting full time he learned ways of healing. I always thought Sammy envied his life.

Sam put the water to my lips. "Slow sips." he said.

"Hey there Becca Anne." Dean smiled. His eyes were puffy. Most people wouldn't have seen it, but I know my brother. He'd been crying.

"How bad?" I asked when Sam moved the water.

"What's that?" Dad asked.

"How bad was I hurt? I feel like crap, but what's the official status report?"

Dad brushed my hand lightly. "Becca I don't want you to worry about that just yet. You need to rest and..."

"How bad Joshua?" I asked again. I knew Dad was in the middle of an order, but I wanted to know. I needed to know. I wasn't in a hospital, but Dean had been crying. That was truly rare and reserved for serious moments. I needed to know whatever it was he knew.

"Actually now that you're up we can mostly rule out any of the really bad things." Joshua said. "You've got some bruised ribs and some pretty bad scars, but I think you're pretty lucky Becca." I knew there had to be something he wasn't telling me, but I figured I would work that out later. I moved to sit up, but the ache was too bad. I guess the grimace on my face was noticeable because all four of them moved in on me.

"It's okay." I said.

"I want you to rest there and we'll get you some soup." My father said. "Oh and I got you some more blankets." I wondered how long I'd been out already and I wasn't very hungry or cold. But Dad held up the blankets as if he'd found the golden Willy Wonka ticket, so I didn't object. After I finished the soup (which was more like broth since nobody wanted me to eat anything of substances at the moment.) I was ordered to rest. Have you ever tried to rest while three big guys loom over you like you're going to shatter into a million pieces at the first gust of wind. Yeah, well trust me it was about as fun as it sounds. I think I was the only one in the room that didn't jump when there was a knock at the door.

"About time you got up." Joshua's son Trevor said waving at me from the door frame. "I was gettin' tired of waiting."

"Thanks for the sympathy Trev." I said with a weak smile.

"Yeah well you know me." he said. He had a gash on his hand.

"What happened?" Joshua asked him.

"It's nothing. The exorcism didn't go as smoothly as I'd hoped, but it barely hurts." Trevor was more into hunting than his father'd ever liked. He used to jokingly blame Dad for that. At least I think it was a joke.

"Well I still want to clean it." His father said. He started out and then looked over at me. He whispered something to Dad.

My father cleared his throat. "Um, boys maybe we should give Becca some space to sleep- I mean if you want us to, because we could stay right here sweetheart."

"Well... Daddy I..."

"I think that's a yes Dad." Sam said clapping Dad on the back and leading him toward the door. Dean checked the salt lines by my window for the tenth time before joining them.

"We'll be right outside that door." Dad said. I think he was trying to comfort himself more than me. I was fine. I mean I was in pain, but I wasn't scared. I wasn't. I laid there alone in the room telling myself that over and over again. I wasn't scared. I'd gone through worse. I'd been hurt worse. I hadn't let a hunt scare me in years. Right? So what made this any different. What made it different was the fact that it wasn't a hunt. It was a trap. It was me all alone with nobody to cover my back. The clown said his whole reasoning was to make people broken, the way he and his brother were. While I was locked on to that wall, part of me thought... they weren't going to find me. Part of me thought I was going to die there. I'd never felt that way before. Before that there was no question in my mind. My family would always protect no matter what. Why didn't I feel that way anymore? I felt the tears welling in my eyes, but (knowing my father and brothers were right on the other side of the door) I tried not to sniffle as I cried. Maybe the clown had won. Maybe he did break me. But if there was one thing I knew, I was going to get myself back together.

The next morning I talked to Joshua and we figured out the best way for recovery. He talked it over with Dad a couple of times and I was training again within a week. Not nearly as hard, but it was something. I figured the best way to fix myself was to help other people. The best way to do that was to get back on the road and killing some evil sons of bitches. Joshua let us stay with him and Trevor, but a lot of the time my father and brothers were out on hunts. I wanted to be with them more than anything. I mean it was cool catching up with Joshua and Trevor because they were like family. But I wasn't hunter. I needed to get out there. Dad and Joshua wouldn't have it until they were both sure I was one hundred and ten percent better (and believe me, I was getting there). I was half way through a book on international shape shifting lore when Trevor walked in and handed me my cell.

"Is it my Dad?" I asked.

"No. Some guy." He said. "Jason?"

I grabbed the phone out of his hands. "Jase?" I said.

"Hi Becca." He said.

"Um your welcome." Trevor said with mock irritation as he left the room.

"Sorry. Thanks." I laughed. "Jason?"

"Still here." He said and I immediately senses his irritation was real.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are _you _okay?" Yup. Something was bothering him.

"I'm fine. I'm great now that I'm talking to you" I tried to distract him from whatever was pissing him off.

"Who was that?" He asked abruptly.

"Who?"

"The guy who picked up your cell phone. Who else Becca?" Okay, so at that point distracting him was out.

"He's a friend- a family friend. More like a cousin." I knew what he was thinking and I honestly just didn't feel like dealing with him being upset over something that was really nothing.

"I hope not kissing cousins." He said.

"I don't even know what that saying means." I said frustrated. "Jason, stop it okay. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh so now you're not in the mood for me?" And here I thought that he was going to the center to become LESS crazy.

I took a deep breath. "Look, I haven't talked to you in a while. I don't get to talk to you often and I really don't want to fight when we do. Me and Trevor are like family. I think any chance for me finding him attractive died when watched the kid eat bugs in the sandbox. Okay?"

There was a short pause. "Alright... I'm sorry." Jason said. "So guess what?"

"What?"

"My first visiting day is coming up. Do you... want to come?" He asked.

"Let me think about it for a second- YES! Are you kidding me?"

"Good." he said. I could almost hear his smile. "I've made so much progress Becca. I can't wait for you to see baby."

That kinda threw me off. It reminded me of our last phone conversation. I didn't think he needed to be sent away. Before he left neither did he. But hey progress was a good thing no matter what right? It was positive at least. So I ignored the whole feeling and tried to be positive too. "That's great Jase."

"So what have you been up to. Bobby told me he thought you guys moved."

"Um, yeah." I said. "It was kind of unexpected. You know I told you we move a lot." I never really had to explain moving to anyone before. Usually the job ended, we pact up and left and I never talked to the person again.

"I know, I just thought... whatever where are you living now?" He asked.

"No where permanent yet. We're staying with friends." I explained.

"Wait, you're staying with the kid?" 'The kid?' Since when did Jason turn into my father.

"With him and his Dad for a little." I said.

"How long is a little?"

"Jason!" I snapped.

"I'm...I'm sorry." he said. "Listen I have to go to group. The visiting day's next week on Thursday from twelve to four. I'll see you there. Bye Baby." he said it all so fast and hung up before I could say bye. I just looked at the phone for a minute. I got out bed and went into the kitchen.

"Hey." Trevor said washing dishes.

"Fight me." I said.

"Um... what?" He asked.

"I'm really mad right now and I haven't killed anything in way to long. I need to get some of this energy out. I figure kicking your ass should help." I explained.

"And how would that benefit me?" he asked.

"I dunno. Chalk it up as your good deed for the day or something."

"I don't think this is a good idea. My dad and your whole family would kill me if I hurt you." he said.

"Don't be so scared," I said. "Chicken."

"Fine I'm a scared chicken. I can handle _my_ dad, but your father can be really scary sometimes." he laughed.

I thought about it and smiled. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right." he said turning off the sink. "Every time I'm about to do something really wrong, I get this mental picture of him that time when we were little and he found out we'd been playing with those voodoo dolls he bought."

A laughed too now. "Oh my God I remember that. I thought I wouldn't sit down for a week."

"I don't think I _did_ sit down for a week." Trevor said. "And it was all your fault."

"My fault?" I asked. "You're the one who made me take them out in the first place."

"Becca, _I _ever mad _you_ do anything. You were like twice my height. You used to make me eat bugs out of the sandbox."

"Yeah sorry about that." I said. "I was just telling my boyfriend about it."

"I never thought your Dad would let you date." he said.

"He didn't." Trev raised his eye brow. "Well he wasn't there when I started dating my first boyfriend and I kinda didn't give him a say in my second one."

"My dad found out I had my first girlfriend when he found us naked in my bed." he said.

"No way!" I gasped. "You're lying."

"Nope. It's true." he said.

"That's so..." I thought about it. "Wait aren't I sleeping on your bed." he nodded. "EW! DUDE! That's just gross."

"Haha. I know. Sorry about that." he said. "So does your boyfriend know about...you know."

"What hunting?" I asked. "No. And I don't think I'm ever going to tell him."

"Well that's a healthy relationship." he said.

"Shut up." I said. "You sound like my brother...look I told my last boyfriend and he... well we're not together anymore are we. Do you tell your girlfriends?"

"I've never had a 'girlfriend' in the conventional 'I love you, I love you too' way. I've just had some friends who were girl."

"I can't have sex with somebody who's just a friend." I said. "I mean it just seems wrong."

"So you have had sex?" Trevor asked slyly.

"That's none of your business." I said.

"That means yes. Why little Rebecca Winchester."

"Hey I'm older than you." I said.

"How'd John deal with _that?_"

"He didn't." I said.

Trevor laughed out loud. "He doesn't know?" I shook my head. "And so the plot thickens."

"Trevor?" Joshua said walking into the room. "Oh hey Becca I didn't know you were in here too. John just called. The guys are on their way back. They're okay, but I think I might have to stitch'em up a little so Trev, can you run out and get some stuff for me."

"Sure." he said getting his coat on. He left and I went back into my room. I wanted to finish up the reading I'd started earlier before they got back. I saw my phone on the bad and thought about my conversation with Jason. I realized that I wasn't upset anymore and I didn't even have to kick anything's ass.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Okay so it's kind of a short update with tons of talking and a bit of a mushy warning, **BUT **before you kill let me explain. The shortness: I just posted a little while ago and planned on adding to this, but people really seem to want to know what's up with Becca right now. And who am I to deny them that. Just the one who slaves away at her computer writing at all hours of the night (jk jk I think I enjoy writing it more than you reading it.) The talking: there was a lot of explaining that needed to be done. The mushy:...I donnu. I'm mushy? Anyway I hope you like it.

Dad ended up not needing stitches, but they'd all been up for about thirty-nine hours straight. So after a quick debriefing to me and Trevor (Joshua cared about it, he just wasn't dying to go out on a hunt the way we were), we were all beat. Well most of us. I couldn't sleep. I still hadn't found out why Dean was crying. About ninety-five percent of me was sure that since I was alive and training and stuff I was in the clear. But that pesky five percent kept bugging me. What happened that night? I crept out of bed and into the living room where my brothers and Trevor were sleeping. I poked Trevor until he woke up and we careful snuck over to the kitchen.

"What do you want crazy lady?" He asked grumpily when we were finally out of hearing distance.

I sat down. "Trev I gotta ask you a question... and I know you might not be comfortable answering it but..."

"What did you find the magazines under my bed?" He interrupted me. "I knew that was a stupid place to put them."

I rolled my eyes. "No that's not what I'm...ew ...anyway I just wanted to know...what's wrong with me?"

Trevor shrugged. "Other than the whole waking me up from an amazing dream in the middle of the night thing?"

"I'm serious Trevor."

"So am I Becca." He said. "This was maybe one of my top five dreams. I mean I had Jessica Simpson and Halle Berry in bed with me and..."

I held up my hand. "Okay well can you tell Halle to put the whipped cream down for a minute so you can answer my real life problem?"

"Whipped cream?" he questioned.

"Shut up." I snapped. "Stop trying to distract me. I want to know what's wrong with me and you know what I mean."

He sighed. "I'm not supposed to say."

I knew it was something. "Nobody else is gonna tell me. I need to know."

Another sigh. "Don't look at me like that Becca... You're making me do something I know I shouldn't do.God this is just like when we were kids.You're gonna get me spanked by your Dad again."

"Please." I begged. "Please."

Trev caved. "When you got here, there wasn't much time. You weren't bleeding and your ribs were fine, but we couldn't get you to wake up. And then all of a sudden you just... you stopped breathing Becca."

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean. Like shallow breathing or..."

"No. Not at all."

"Then how the hell am I here right now?"

"Your father knew about something. Some thing that he knew my Dad could do. Dad really didn't want to do it. I mean he didn't want you to die, but all of that, its pretty dark stuff Becca. There was a chant thing. He'd only done it once and it left the person alive, but in pretty bad shape. Really cut up with some kind of brain damage. But more than that my Dad didn't wanna do it cuz...if it didn't go right then your spirit, it could end up anywhere."

"Anywhere?"

"You could have walked around as a lost spirit...you could have ended up in hell. But, thank God he must have done it right, cuz here you are." he said.

"So... I died?" I whispered.

"Becca... you're here now. Isn't that the most important part? Becca?...See this is why I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Tell her what?" We turned around and saw my father standing there.

"John." Trevor said. "Hey. What are you doing up."

"I heard someone walking in here." I should have figured if anyone could here me tiptoe into a room, it would be my father. "Tell her what Trevor?"

"Nothing Daddy." I said trying to pull myself together

"I asked Trevor." Dad said.

Trevor looked over at me. "I... John she... she knew something was wrong, so I..."

"Broke a direct order." Dad said and gave him a look that basically said "pick a spot on the floor and stare." "I need to talk to Becca alone."

"Yes sir." Trevor said and left quickly.

Dad sat down next to me. "He had no right to...me and his Dad told him... I can't believe he..."

"Dad don't be mad at Trevor." I said. "I should have known. I wanted- I needed to know."

"Why Becca?" My father asked. "Why did you need to know. So that you could feel the fear that we felt. So that you could realize just how close... No you shouldn't have known. I didn't want you to know."

"But I did know. I knew something was wrong Daddy. I saw it in everyone's eyes. Dean cried that night Dad."

"We all did Becca." he whispered. "You were gone. You were really gone. And then while Joshua was chanting...it was awful to see you like that." His voice broke. "You were bleeding and... and even after he was done and you took that first breath and we knew you were alive... we didn't know what kind of life you were going to live. If you were going to open up those pretty brown eyes again. If you were ever going to smile. We all cried that night Becca. We had plenty to cry about."

"I'm so sorry Dad. I'm sorry you had to..."

"Stop." he said. He took my hand. "See I didn't want you to be sorry. I didn't want you to think about... any of it."

"Dad I love you, but you can't keep me safe forever." I said. I naturally found my way to his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can try." He said. "I have to. I'm your father." We sat like that for a while. I felt his shoulders shake a little and could tell he was crying. After a bit, when we both felt right, he went with me to my room and tucked me in. He even kissed my forehead like he used to. "I love you little girl." He said.

"I love you too Daddy." he was heading to the door when I said "Um Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe, you know now that everything's out in the open and all, I can start hunting again?" I asked.

"You gettin' a little antsy?" He smiled. I nodded. "Well... we'll talk about it in the morning, but we're not gonna get you out there until you're ready. Understand?"

"Yes sir." I said. "Night Dad."

"Night." he closed the door.

I had to pretty much beg Joshua to give me the okay for hunting AND he still only wanted me to do easy hunts. I was a bit disappointed, but it was a start. Besides, I figured I could totally talk then into it by the time a big one came up. I didn't know how, but I figured something would come to me. I only had to wait three days before I got to do an exorcism and it felt awesome. Dad and Trevor went with me, but I was totally on my A game and they barely needed to do anything. I was so excited about the whole me getting to hunt again thing I nearly forgot about Jason's visiting day. I kinda felt bad. I mean it was so important. I shouldn't have let it slip my mind like that. I found my Dad, Joshua and Dean out in the garage messing with Dad's truck.

"Boys and their toys." I sighed.

"Hey." Dean said. "Have I taught you nothing? Vehicles are not toys they are powerful examples of mechanical genius Becca Anne."

"Sorry." I said with a sarcastically. "I forgot you're like a sexual attraction to your car."

"I forgot you bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh." Dean said mocking me.

Dad and Joshua smiled at each other. "You're right Joshua. My kids really have matured since you last saw them. "Did you need something Becca?" Dad asked.

"Well, uh Jason's having his first visiting day on Thursday and I figured since you already told him I'd be visiting him, maybe I could borrow your truck and drive to the center?"

"Sorry honey. I don't think that's gonna work." Dad said.

"Please Daddy." I said. "You said I could visit before."

"Well I don't want you driving on your own so soon, but I don't mind you visiting him. It's just that the truck been acting up a little since last night. I called in for a part, but I don't know if it'll be here by Thursday."

Shit. How the hell was I gonna go. "Dean?" I asked as sweetly as possible. "Do you think maybe I could borrow the Impala?"

He got a huge smile on his face. My brothers (especially Dean) loved it when I needed then, because it meant until they did what I asked they owned me. They always ended up helping me anyway, because that's just the way they were, but they definitely took advantage of the moment. "I don't know." He said. "I mean I think I might be just a little bit to sexually attracted to my car to let you borrow it."

"Well you can come." I offered. "Dad said I can't go alone anyway."

"Well... I don't know. I'll have to check my schedule." he said.

"Dad!" I whined.

"Trevor could probably take you in his car." Joshua offered.

Trevor! His Car! I'd totally forgotten _that_ option. "Good idea. Thanks Joshua." I said going back into the house.

I found Trev in the living room on the couch. "Hey Midget." I said. "Wanna do me a favor."

"You know when I was shorter than you and you called me midget it made me look funny, but now that I'm you know a giant compared to you, it just makes you look silly." he said jokingly.

"Yeah well you may be taller but you're still younger than me."

"By four months." he scoffed. "So what's the favor?"

"I need to borrow you and your car and Thursday. I'm going to visit my boyfriend, the trucks dead and my Dad says I can't drive alone." I explained. "it wont take that long and i can do most of the..."

"Roadtrip?" Trevor said. "Why not?"


	37. Chapter 37

1A/N: Sorry for the wait. I wrote this as soon as I got some free time. This week was crazy. Anywhoo here it is. I hope you like it.

I was so happy about going with Trevor instead of Dad or Dean or Sam. I love them to death, but it would be a little awkward to drive me to a place where I planned to have sex (and lots of it). In fact, I was so happy I didn't even mind the four thousand times they "discretely" told Trevor to make sure Jason and I didn't "too good of a time." And I wasn't at all perturbed with the four hundred times Dad and Joshua talked to us about speeding and making sure we had gas and all the other stuff we already knew. And as annoying as my family was being, the person that was really bugging me was...me. I was able to take off and leave a town in five minutes my whole life. Why was it taking me an hour to figure out what to wear when we went? I was half way through all of my clothes when I figured a break was in order. I headed over to the kitchen to get the last of the freezie pops I'd gotten Dad to get me when he was still on his "anything for my hurt daughter" thing. I was saving it and I could think of no better time I want need raspberry goodness to calm me down. But it wasn't there. First I couldn't find ONE decent outfit and then my freezie pop was gone. I went into the living room where Dean and Sam were sitting. "Which one of you ate it?" I asked.

"What?" Sam said.

"You know what. My freezie pop."

"Oh." Dean said. "I think Trev had one of those earlier."

I went to find him. He was in his Dad's room on the computer. "Did you eat my freezie pop?"

"Yeah, it was in the freezer, so I figured it was like...community pop. Whatever just call it payment for me taking you to see your boyfriend..." I wanted to kick his ass, but he was doing me a favor, so I figured I'd let it slide (at least until he helped me out). "I needed to look over the directions and check my email."

"Your email?" I said. "Let me sum it up for you. Free car, free car, webcam porn, enlarge your penis, webcam, webcam, free watch."

Trevor smiled. "Yeah that pretty much sums it up, but the directions were kind of cool...Hey did you know the worlds largest teapot is right on the way to that center place."

I raised my eyebrow. "Wow Trev... as fascinating as that is, why should I care?"

"Well we have to go see it Becca." he said.

"No way. I want to get to Jason with no stops in between. Besides our dad's want us there and back as soon as possible." I told him.

He shrugged. "So we'll get you to prince charming and then on the way back make a pit stop at the teapot and the pig. We don't even have to tell our dad's."

"Pig?"

"Did I not mention I wanna see the pig too?" he asked.

"I don't want to see the largest teapot OR the largest pig."

"Oldest. It's the worlds oldest living pig." Trevor said. "And it's my car so I say we're going to see them." He playfully hit my shoulder.

"Ow jerk!" I hit him back. This continued until we were both fighting on the floor. Well wrestling/tickling.

We both turned when the door opened and Dean stood starring at us. "You two are freaks." He said . "Becca I need to talk to you for a sec."

"What's up?" I asked when me and Dean got back to my room.

"Are you into Trevor?" He asked.

"What?" I almost choked. "Trevor? No. Dean what the hell?"

"Well then what were you guys doing?" Dean said.

"Um planning for the ride. You know the one to see Jason. My BOYFRIEND."

"I don't know I guess you guys have just been spending a lot of time together. I thought maybe something was going on." Dean shrugged.

"We've been spending a lot of time together because we're living in the same house. And besides me and Trev have always hung out when we stayed here. God, Dean. We're like family." I said picking up some of the trail outfits on the floor.

"Yeah," Dean said. "You're _like_ family. But you're not. There's nothing stopping you from being into him."

"Except of course for my boyfriend." I said and threw down the jeans I'd just picked up.

"Alright." Dean gave in. "I was just checking. I don't want to see you get hurt." I looked up at him and his eyes looked so nervous. I was pretty sure this whole thing wasn't really about me and Trevor.

"Dean." I said sitting on the edge of the bed. "I know what happened the night we came here."

My brother looked at me and had a shaky, uneasy smile. "What do you mean?"

"I know about Joshua doing the whole chant thing and...and why he had to do it." I explained.

"Dad's gonna be thrilled about that. He didn't want you to find out."

"He-uh. He knows."

"Of course he does. Does Sam know?"

"No. I just figured it out. I knew something was wrong I just...I needed some parts of the story filled in."

"I was so mad...I was so angry Becca. I mean, how'd you go back there? How the hell could you end up in that place?" I couldn't think of any reason. I'd asked my self the same thing time after time. I just tried not to cry hearing Dean say them.

"I was...I did something stupid. I know that." I said.

"You? Becca you didn't... I'm supposed to protect you. I'm supposed to be there for you. How'd I let you end up like that?" He blamed himself? He blamed himself. Just like Dad did. Just like I did.

"You know what?" I said. "This is crazy. You didn't hurt me Dean."

"Becca I..."

"No." I stopped him. "We're all blaming ourselves. When you know what, the only person to blame is that evil, sick sack of shit that did it."

Dean threw his arms around me and held me tight. "Watch your mouth." he said gently.

"So did you charge your phones?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah Dad." Trevor said as we walked to the car.

"And you have quarters just incase the phones don't have service?" Dad asked.

"Yes Dad." I said.

"And you both have the number of the..."

"Daddy," I stopped him "We know the phone number, we have enough gas. It's a one day trip. We'll be fine." Joshua and Dad almost sighed identically.

I gave Sam a hug. "Be safe Bex. Later Trevor."

Dean gave Trevor a little punch "Take care of my little sister Trevor."

Minutes later we were on the road. I couldn't wait to see Jason and it felt so comfortable driving like that again. I mean let's face it, the highway's like my second home. I'd really missed it. "I still can't believe we got out of there."

"I know." Trevor said. " I half expected at least one of our dad's to change his mind last minute."

I went for the radio and Trevor swatted my hand away. "What? You're really into this elevator music?"

"No, but I'm picking the tunes." He whined and sounded like a three year old.

I thought about taking the higher more mature road and letting him pick the music. "Na-uh." I said quickly dismissing that thought. "I'm driving. Driver picks the music. It's like a universal rule." The rule worked for a while until it was Trevor's turn to drive. Then it was back to the elevator music. I don't even think he liked it. I think he just knew it would piss me off. The "smooth jazz" put me to sleep in less then two minutes. I faded in and out of a dream. I saw Jason's room the way it had been the time we had sex (except for maybe for a hundred more candles and rose petals than were actually there). We were fooling around under the cover of his heart shaped bed (another adjustment made for dream purposes) and he started kissing my neck.

"Mmmm." I moaned.

"You're so sexy." he said.

I smiled and look down and saw...Trevor! I shot up out of my dream and looked around the car.

"Bad dream?" Trev asked.

"What?" I said. "No uh- well- Why-why'd you ask." I said flustered.

"Well you were moaning and then you just kind jumped up like that." he said. "So what _did _you dream about?"

"Um..." I racked my brain for something...anything but the truth. "Just something... something stupid Dean said earlier. I guess I can't get it out of my head." We stopped talking. Just drove. I couldn't look at him. Even thought I wasn't talking to Trevor, I was talking to myself a mile a minute. _Stop being lame Becca. You're totally right. This is all about what Dean said. You don't want Trevor. You have Jason. Jason good. Trevor bad. Well not bad just... he's like your little cousin...well like Dean said he's "like" your little cousin. You aren't really related. So who cares that you had a sex dream about him...Who care? You're boyfriend Jason! That's who'd care. God this is so dumb. It was some random dream brought on by something Dean said. DEAN! It's not even a big deal? But if it's not a big deal, why can't I stop thinking about it._ I tried to re-imagine the scenario in my head. Me and JASON. In JASON's bed. JASON kissing my neck. But flashes of Trevor kept popping up.

When we hit the half an hour mark Trev pulled over at a gas station. "You wanna change in there. There might not be anywhere for a while."

"Um sure." I said. I practically ran into the station bathroom (which was pretty clean as far as gas station bathrooms go.) I paced for a little. Why was I being SO silly? As I locked the stall and pulled off my PJ pants while still keeping my flip flops on, I had a thought. A wonderful, perfect thought. Trevor had been around me all the time. I hadn't even seen Jason. As soon as I saw him, smelled him, held him, I would forget all about the stupid old dream that stupid old Dean put in my stupid old head. "Good." I said to no one while I pulled up my favorite Jeans. When I came out of that bathroom, I was ready to joke around with Trevor until I got to my boyfriend and everything was going to be normal.

I opened the door to the car and plopped myself in. "Are you sure you're good to keep driving?"

"Yeah." he shrugged. "So guess what they had in the station when I went to pay for the gas?"

"I donno. What'd they have?"

Trevor handed me pretty much the only thing that could have thrown me off the track back to normal. "One Raspberry freezie pop, just for you." he said with a playful smile.

I laughed and pretended like it was no big deal. But as ridiculous as it sounds, the freezie pop was a big deal. The only thing that was an even bigger deal? The fact that couldn't get Trev's smile out of my head but I had to force myself to think about my boyfriend.


	38. Chapter 38

1Sorry about the wait. It's kind of long. I had a lot of ground to cover so I hope it doesn't seem messed up. As always I you like it.

"There must be a hell of a lot of crazies." Trevor said as we pulled up to the center. The place was pretty big.

"Yeah well, Jason's not one of them." I said. "He's just in here because his mom is this heinous bitch and she shipped him off like he was some kind of..."

"What's wrong with you?" Trev said. "You're all nervous."

"Me?" I said and (in retrospect) over dramatically pointed to myself.

"Yes you." He mockingly pointed at me.

"I'm not nervous. I look nervous? I'm just... excited is what I am. I'm excited to see my boyfriend. Not nervous... well I mean I have butterflies, but good ones." Trevor was starring at me like my hair was on fire, but he didn't say anything. He just pulled into to a parking spot and came around to open my door. "Thanks." I smiled getting out.

Getting into that place was like trying to break out of prison. There were about ten bulky security gaurds all named "Frankie" or "Vinnie" or some other mafia name. They had to pat you down, and check I.D.'s and put you through metal detectors. But the thing is I expected that. What I didn't expect was what we saw once we got past the first four layers of security. The place was beautiful. I thought it would be dark and cold. Light flowed in. I mean yeah, there were titanium steel bars on the windows, but damned if they weren't big and beautiful. The kids were all in uniforms, but they kinda looked like pajama pants and sweatshirts. I wasn't expecting them to be zombie look-a-likes in straight jackets or anything but... okay maybe I was expecting them to be zombie look-a-likes in straight jackets . I was in such shock of the lack of "scariness" that I didn't see Jason behind me until he picked me up and swung me around. "BECCA!"

"Hi." I giggled awkwardly. He kissed me and put me back down. "Um Jase, this is Trevor. Trevor Jason."

"Hi." Jason said quickly linking his hand with mine.

"Hey." Trevor said. "I've heard a lot about you." I guiltily realized that that was a lie. I hardly talked about Jason. All Trevor knew was that he was in the center.

Jason just shrugged. I thought he was being kinda rude, but Trevor didn't seem to mind.

"So, I'm sure you guys want some time alone. I'm just gonna go hang in the car."

"Cool." Jason said.

"Wait Trevor." I stopped him. "We can't let you do that."

"Why not?" Trev asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Jason repeated.

"Jase, its like a million degrees out and he can't sit in the car for a long time. It's not safe." I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"I guess he could hang out in the library if he doesn't mind being mind numbingly bored." Jason sighed.

"HE wouldn't mind at all." Trevor said. We walked him over to the library and set him up with an old copy of "The Little Mermaid" (he said she was the sexiest of all the Disney characters), and Jason said he wanted to show me around.

There were a lot of restricted areas. He just showed me some of the rooms and stuff. It was kind of awkward. I couldn't figure out anything to say. And he wasn't starting any conversations worth while. In fact the only thing he would talk about was random comments about how much he'd grown and how well he was doing at the center. I wanted to remind him that he didnt want to go in the first place, but I figured if I didn't have anything nice to say I should just bite my tongue. But that meant more silence. I didn't get it. Even when we used to fight all the time, we'd always had something to say to each other, but now... the silence was deafening.

He showed me the "zen garden" (Basically it was just a bunch of rocks and some sand) where they had to do mandatory meditation five hours a week. Jason went to get me a bottle of water. I was gonna go with him but he said he wanted to give me "time to appreciate the garden." I was going to write my name in the sand when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "You're not supposed to do that." A girl said.

"Oh" I smiled weakly "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Um It's a zen garden." She chuckled and I sensed some condescension that was just mild enough that I didn't kick her ass. Suddenly her eyes flickered up to something behind me and she smiled. "Hey there Legs."

"Hey." Was that Jason? I turned to face him. "Whats up?"

"This kid was about to deface the garden." Who the _hell_ was she calling a kid?

I was sure Jason would defend me. Instead he looked hurt. "Becca what did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything." I said. "I was just gonna write my..."

"You know her?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, this is Becca." Jason said. "Becca this is Bianca."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Bianca DeLaughter." She answered for him. "I'm Legs' partner."

"EXCUSE ME?"

Jason could see my reaction and started on damage control. "When you first get here, they give you a partner. Somebody your age to talk to who isn't a doctor or a psychiatrist. Bianca's my partner."

"Mmm-hmm." I said.

Jason took my hand again. "Becca's my girlfriend, remember?" Finally, he said it. I was beginning to think even he didn't remember.

"Huh." she said simply. "Well, you know what Legs, I've got to get my meds. I'll see you later."

My eyes trailed her until she was out of earshot. "What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"What do I mean? I mean... How could you let that bitch Bianca talk to me like that?"

"She's not a bitch Becca." I gave him a look that clearly expressed my disproval for his wrong answer. Jason sighed. "How did she talk to you?"

"Like...some kind of a...Bitch! Why didn't you stand up for me."

"I'm sorry baby. I wasn't aware of the whole 'bitch-factor' you were getting. Bianca's alright once you get to know her. I'm sure she didn't mean it." He put his arm around my shoulder. "Are we okay?"

Part of me wanted to say yes and move on. I mean it wasn't his fault that he had a bitch for a partner. But I couldn't let it go. "Why does she call you 'Legs'?"

"It's just a nickname. Don't worry about it."

"Some girl is checking out my boyfriends legs and I'm not supposed to worry about it?" Jason laughed. He laughed! "What's so funny?"

"It's not about my legs Becca. It's- okay the first time me and Bianca hung out I was really missing you, so I went to the library and started watching Lord of the Rings, like we did Iat my house. Remember?"

"Yeah." I said smiling a little involuntarily.

"So Bianca walked over and was standing behind me. I had head phones on so she couldn't here the sound. So then she said she'd only been watching for Orlando Bloom because he was 'so hot'. So I told her she was missing out on the whole thing. So I started the movie over and she got really into it, even though she couldn't remember all of the characters names. She called Pippin 'Pip' and she called Legolas 'Legs'. See?"

Once again I was torn. But this time I was hurt too. I mean not to be all mushy, but Lord of the Rings was OUR movie. We watched the first night WE hung out. I decided I was thinking like one of those obsessive, controlling, crazy girlfriends when I had no right to. I mean we didn't have much time together and it was only a few hours before that I had a sex dream about somebody else. Jason didn't deserve to be in the doghouse. I did. So I put on my best 'I don't care' face and said "Okay."

"Good." he said buying it. "Look we should get some lunch." We went over to the cafeteria and I instantly spotted Trevor. Jason rolled his eyes when I said we should go sit with him, but followed me to the table anyway.

"Becca after this I want to show you the wing for the younger kids for a sec." Jason said. "There's one boy who reminds me so much of Bobby."

I smiled thinking about Jason's cute little brother. "Really?"

"Yeah." he said. "Plus its their parents day so the center has this whole theme kinda thing. Its nothing big, just some balloons and a clown. It should be kinda cute and I bet we could swipe some of their cotton candy."

"Wait um..." I shifted in my seat. "Maybe we shouldn't go."

"I didn't really mean steal. I'm sure they'd give us some."

"Jason I really don't..." I said.

Jason cut me off. "It'll only take a second and..."

"Dude she says she doesn't want to." Trevor said.

Jason looked really mad. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my girlfriend."

Trevor didn't back down under Jason's stare. "Well maybe if you were listening to your girlfriend instead of talking so much you would now she's terrified of clowns man."

"Is some stupid clown that big of a deal Becca." I didn't want to be so afraid, but just the word gave me chills. Jason sighed. "Fine." He said and continued eating his salad. "I just wanted to have a little fun." After lunch Trevor decided he could set himself up with another movie and left.

"Come on I want to show you around some more." Jason said when I finished my fries.

He showed me a couple of places before we ended up in this tiny indoor basket ball court area. "I've been looking forward to this for a while." he said.

"Hey Jase, um no offense, but I didn't really come here to play you one on one."

"Come on." he smiled. He pulled me under the bleachers where there was a blanket waiting for us. "It's not candles or rose petals, but it's the best I can do while I'm here." We sat down and started kissing.

"Making out under the bleachers." I smiled. "How very Dawson's Creek."

"So does that make me Dawson or Pasiley?" He asked.

"It's Pacey... you watched Dawson's Creek?"

He blushed. "No...Not often...Aw come on. It was Katie Holmes in her prime." I giggled. "Great, go ahead and laugh."

"I'm not laughing at you." I said holding my stomach.

"Yeah Becca, cuz you really look like you're laughing with me right now." He said.

"No it's just that's the Sam reason my brother Dean said he watched it. He was convinced that they showed her in her bra at least four times a season."

Now Jason was laughing too. "Well let me just say, you're much prettier than she'll ever be."

"Are you just trying to get into my pants?" I asked.

"No...but that would be a bonus." He said. We started kissing again. And then it happened. I couldn't help it, I wish it didn't, but it did. I saw Trevor's face again. It was just like my dreams, only now I was laying there with my boyfriend right on top of me and I still had to try hard to see him. This was wrong.

"Jase, stop." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" He sat up quickly. "Did I hurt you?" the worry in his eyes only made me feel more like a jerk.

"This... I can't do this." I said. "We're not..."

"It's not the same is it?" he said reading my mind. I shook my head. "It's just cuz we've been apart for a little while. It'll probably get better."

"Will it?" I asked. I felt tears stinging my eyes. "When? I just feel like... I don't know. Maybe, I feel like we should break up. I just think...there's a lot going on in my head, and I'm so confused, but my heart is telling me this isn't working"

"Becca..." he said. "Becca I-Is there somebody else?"

"It's not that..." I said letting a few tears fall.

"It's Trevor isn't it." He whispered.

"It's not just about him. We've both changed." I said. "I mean, can't you tell we're different than before?" He was silent for a little and finally nodded. "So I just think..."

"We should break up." he finished my sentence. We came out of the bleachers and awkwardly walked over to the library.

"Hey." I waved at Trevor.

" Hey Be-" He saw my eyes. "What happened."

"Nothing." I said.

"What the hell did you do?" he stepped up to Jase. "Why was she crying, huh? What did you do?"

"What did I- you need to ask yourself what YOU did." Jason said meeting Trevor.

I moved in between them. "Guys! Stop it. This is stupid. Trev, I'm fine and Jason YOU cannot get in a fight here. Not with all of the security."

"Whatever Becca." he said and walked away. I thought he'd at least say bye.

"Becca..." Trevor started.

"Can we just go?" I practically begged.

"Uh, yeah I mean sure."

I laid in the backseat of Trevor's car and forced myself not to make any sounds while I cried. What was I even crying for. I broke up with Jason. So why did it hurt so bad? Why did I feel so awful? Why did I cry until I found myself asleep?

I was nudged awake a little later. "Hey."

"Is it my turn to drive?" I felt so groggy.

"No. We're at the 'Worlds Oldest Pig.' I thought you might want to check it out."

"Damnit Trevor I don't want to see the world's oldest pig." I mumbled.

"I thought it might cheer you up."

"Why would that cheer me up?"

He shrugged. "They have a bar and aren't carding."

I thought about it. "Fine." I crawled out of the backseat and tried to get the tingly feeling out of my legs.

"We'll take two." He said when the bartender walked up to us. She nodded and walked away. When she came back she gave us our beers. We each drank through two when she placed a shot glass in front of me. "She didn't order that." Trevor told her. The woman pointed to a couple of college aged guys over at a table. One tipped his hat at me.

"I'm really starting to like this place." I said to Trev.

"Maybe you shouldn't." He said cautiously.

"You're right." I said already feeling a bit buzzed. I mean we were only half an hour from home and all I'd eaten that whole day was some crappy french fries."Maybe I shouldn't." I downed the fire tasting liquid and smiled at him. "Ooops." Within a minute I felt pretty tipsy.

"Okay Becca I think you've had enough" Trev asked.

"Trevor," I said with a burp "The worst move you could ever make is to under(burp)estimate me."

"I don't. You know that it's just..." I didn't let him finish. I lunged in and kissed him. He started kissing me back, but then stopped. "Becca. Stop it. This isn't you. You're drunk. Now I know you got in a fight with Jason or whatever, but in the morning you're gonna feel terrible if you cheat on your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said sloppily.

"What?"

"Yep. We broke up. So that means now I wont feel territably...is that a word? Whatever." I went to kiss him again but he pulled away.

"Becca I can't..."

I laughed. "Oh this is just great. Me and Jase break up cuz of you and now you don't even want me. Fine. Just take me home."

"Maybe we should sober you up a bit before..."

"I want to go home!" I demanded. "I kicked your ass when we little and I'll do it again."

"Okay, yeah sure, because you're in the position to kick my ass right now." He sighed.

"I'll scream. If you don't take me home I will scream Trevor."

"Alright, alright. Lets go." He said helping me up.

It didn't feel like it took us that long to get home. Trevor tried to sneak me in by leading me through the house.

"Oh NOW you want to touch me?" I said a bit louder than I should have.

Dad came out of the kitchen. "Hey I didn't know you two were back."

"Hiya Daddy-o." I laughed. For some reason I thought everything was REALLY funny. Joshua and Sam followed Dad.

"Becca are you- is she drunk?" Dad asked.

"Um, yes sir." Trevor said.

"You got her DRUNK!" Joshua said.

"Nope!" I giggled. "The college boys got me drunk. Trevor just got me tipsy."

Dean came in from the living room. "What's going on?"

"Why were you drinking in the first place?" Dad asked.

The question was aimed at Trevor, but I stepped in. "Because Jason and I broke up. But who didn't see that coming? Dean saw it. Yes you did, didn'tcha. I thought Sam was the one with the preminitions, but Dean saw that one a mile away. And besides, if we didn't break up, we might have had sex again. It seems like I only get one time per boyfriend."

"Wait what?" Dad choked.

"Oh God, you weren't supposed to know that." I said seriously and then relapsed into a laughing fit. "I really need to learn how to hold my liquor, huh Dean?"

Dad put his hands over his face. "How long have you been having sex? And for that matter, how long have you been drinking?"

"How long have I been drinking?" I repeated. "Dad I mean come on. It's one thing for you to think I'm all virginal or whatever. But to think I never drank is just... okay when did I first have alcohol. Oh yes I remember. When I was six and I got into one of the, I don't know, dozen bottles YOU had lying around! You remember that Dean? I mean you're acting like... why am I different? Why am I different from you and Sam and Dean. Don't drink, or swear or have sex or even like guys. It's like you want me to be perfect. You should be careful Dad. You did that to Sam and pffft he was gone."

"Rebecca..." My father said.

"Nope sorry, not done yet. I wont be quiet. That's what we did. Me and Dean. We said nothing. We listened to you tell him to stay gone and WE SAID NOTHING! And then you moped around all depressed like it wasn't your fault he left. He wasn't what you wanted him to be so you fucking kicked him out. Is that what's gonna happen to me? I'm a drinking, swearing sexhaver. I'm SO not perfect. You gonna kick me out Dad. You're gonna do what I've thought you would for the past ten years. Because let's just be honest, I'm just some orphan. I'm not even your real kid."

"Becca..." He said with an undeniable hurt. "You've always been my daughter."

"Really? Then how come you could leave so easily!" I was crying by this point. "How could you just take off like that? I mean Dean was a grown man and Sam wasn't around. I needed you to be there and you just took off. And even when you come back you always leave again. Always. In fact why are you even here now. Because I died. Because I was stupid and got myself killed?"

"Enough!" Dad screamed. The room was still (and for some reason simultaneously spinning). "Trevor, help Rebecca get to her room."

"Yes sir."

"And after that," Joshua said "You and me need to have a little talk."

"Yes sir." Trev repeated.

He guided me to the room and into bed. "Why?" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Why didn't you want to kiss me Trevor? We broke up because of you and you couldn't even kiss me?"

"I'm sorry you broke up cuz of me." he pulled the covers over my legs and placed the garbage next to the bed. "I really am." When the door to the room closed, I cried myself to sleep for the second time that day.


	39. Chapter 39

Hey. Sorry about the wait. I had ideas I just couldn't find a way to get it down. I wrote a bunch of drafts but I couldn't figure out what I really wanted. Even though I still don't have exactly what I want down, a few people have pretty much demanded I post. So here goes. Hope you like it.

Waking up the next morning wasn't that bad. Sitting up was a whole 'nother story. When I sat up not only did it feel like stomach and brain were bouncing around in my body, but so were memories of the Day before. How could so many screwed up things happen in twenty four hours. I ran through the list stopping at the major points (the worst of which including breaking up with Jase for Trevor, getting turned down by Trevor, and of babbling drunking secrets to my Dad). I quietly went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up...then I threw up and cleaned up again. "This sucks." I said.

"No shit." I whipped around (bad idea in hindsight) and saw Dean sitting on my bed.

I thought about how mad he was the last time I got drunk. "Hey."

"Hey." he said. He handed me a cup. "It's the same stuff from the last time." I gulped it down and it had the same affect. The next ten minutes I puked about five times, but it did make me feel a lot better. "You here to yell at me?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Actually no." Dean said, a little surprised himself. "I figured there's enough of that going on."

"Yelling at me?"

"No yelling in general, although believe me, your turn is definitely coming up ." He said.

"Who's been yelling?" I asked.

"Let's see..." Dean said. "Everybody. Joshua yelled at Trevor. Then Dad yelled at Trevor. Than at Sam. Then at me. Then I yelled at Dad. Then..."

"You did NOT yell at Dad." I said.

"Yup I did." he said even more surprised than before. "Then I yelled at Trevor. Then...I think that's it."

"Why was all this yelling going?"

"Well the Trevor and Dad and Joshua stuff was about him taking you to a bar and getting you ripped- and by the way Becca, three beers and two shots?"

"I only had two beers and one shot." I said popping some Asprin.

"Nope. Trevor said you had two of your own then took his and chugged it before you sang 'Black Dog' to him and used it as a mic. Then some guys sent you two shots and you downed those. Now as impressed as I am with your song choice, three beers and two shots probably wouldn't even get Sammy as drunk as you were."

"Shut up." I said. "And why was Dad yellin' at you and Sam?"

"Aw he's pissed, because we never told him about Sam's premonition thingy." Dean explained. "Not that he ever picked up the phone for us to tell him."

"And you yelled at Trevor for getting me drunk too?"

"No I yelled at Trevor for turning you down."

I groaned. "Dean!" but instantly my head throbbed. "That's so embarrassing. And..." I thought about it. "Wait. You actually want me to hook up now?"

"No. I never want you to 'hook up', but if you going to I think you and Trevor make more sense than Jason or Pete. I mean you know each other. Not just as friends, but as hunters. It just... makes sense is all."

"Yeah." I said. "Well apparently not to Trevor."

"Becca... Nevermind." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I crossed my arms. "Dean."

"It's just... let's just say that extra beer isn't the only thing you're a little hazy on about last night."

I was about to pressure him for clarity when the door opened. I swallowed as my father walked in. "Out Dean. Now."

"Yes sir." He said and left.

It's weird. I'd faced demons and ghosts and hell, even a school bully or two, but nothing put fear in me the way Dad could. "Dad I'm so sor..."

"Sit down." He said simply.

"Yes sir." I obeyed. I had no clue what was gonna happen. I mean yelling and being grounded was obvious, but wasn't that my best case scenerio. I mean a couple of year prior I would have bet anything doing something this bad would earn me a spanking. I tried, but couldn't think of a reason why the rules would have changed. It wasn't like I thought he wouldn't because of my age or anything. I mean I remember Dad spanking Dean when he was almost nineteen for breaking curfew and making them miss a hunt. And I'd screwed up MUCH worse than that.

I sat there waiting for something to happen. "Rebecca, I don't even know what to say. Do you remember what you've said last night?"

"Y-yes sir." I said.

"Do you have any idea how disappointed I am right now?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Do you really Rebecca?" he asked. "I don't think-Why do you think I'm disappointed right now?" There was NO way he was gonna make me... "Young lady I asked you a question and I'm waitin' for an answer." He was really gonna make me!

"Well, I was drinking which I shouldn't have done, because we were driving a-and cuz I'm underage. So that's why you're disappointed."

"You've barely scratched the surface. What else you got?"

"Um...well... Dad I know you're mad about t-the whole...me having... me doing... the whole sex thing. And the thing is I just couldn't find a way to tell you something like that. I mean I... it's only happened twice, it's not like I'm some promiscuous teenager or anything... Still I know that's why you're disappointed in me and I'm really sorry you feel that way..."

"Rebecca, as unnerving as it was and is to know about your...sexual activity, its not what disappointed me the most. I just cannot believe that you don't consider yourself as big a part of my life as your brothers."

Oh God. My memory flooded with the things I'd said. About me and Dad and Sam and Dean. I felt a whole form at the pit of my stomach the more I thought about it. "Dad I didn't mean that stuff."

"You sure could have fooled me." He said.

"It's just that alcohol can..."

"Rebecca Anne Winchester, you don't need to tell me what alcohol can do! But you can't blame what you said on the alcohol. Don't tell me some part of you doesn't feel that way!"

"Daddy... I just... I don't understand how you could leave like that." I whispered.

Dad sighed. "Becca we've been over this. I had..."

"Not really. I know you say it was for us. You left to protect us. But the thing is...I just can't help thinking if...if I was better during the other hunts or something maybe you wouldn't have thought we needed protecting. I mean Dean's perfect. He could probably take on anything. And Sam was

away so you didn't really leave him. So that leaves me. I would have fixed anything you wanted me to or worked harder or anything. You didn't have to leave."

"Yes I did." Dad said. "I had to protect you, not because you weren't good enough, but because... damn it Becca you and Dean were too good. Too passionate about hunting. Too much like me I guess. If I had told you I'd found out something about the demon, there's no way you would have stayed behind on your own. And I didn't want you with me. Not if it really was the demon. Honestly, I don't even know if I have what it takes to kill that bastard and end up not killing myself. I didn't want you or Dean or Sam in the crossfire. I didn't want you hurt. But I have never EVER loved you differently than Dean or Sam. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, there are some other things we need to discuss." Dad cleared his throat. "About the... sexual activity. You're growing up and I'm not blind."

"Do we have to talk about this?" I could tell he was just as embarrassed as I was.

"Yes...Becca why did you lie to me?" He asked.

"I didn't."

"I asked you if you ever had sex and you said no." Dad said. "Sounds like lying to me."

"You asked me if I had sex with Jason. And at the time, I hadn't." I explained.

"Fine...Listen, I just... Did you use protection?" I nodded. "Okay w-well that's good. I mean..." Dad rubbed his palms on his pants. "Look Becca just because your not a virgin doesn't mean that sex isn't still a very serious thing. You have to be safe, every single time."

"I am Dad." I said.

"Okay. Um well as far as the drinking, you're right. You were driving and you're underage. Now I know the law isn't always our prime concern, but what do you think would have happened if you got pulled over? What do you think would have happened if... you two could've gotten yourselves killed. I wont have it. You hear me?"

I nodded. "Yes sir. I'm sorry Dad."

"Good. And just so you remember you're grounded until further notice. No TV, phone, or computer. But don't worry, you'll have plenty of thing to occupy your time. I'm stepping up your training and I want you to help Sammy with whatever he does in the library for half of the day. With any other free time you find yourself with, Joshua has generously offered to let you help him around the house. I told him you would be more than happy to." Damn. I mean I was definitely sorry. I mean spending my day with Sam in the Library and doing chores around the house. I would have been okay about the training, but I had a feeling it was a lot tougher than I wanted. Still, my punishment could have been a lot worse. So I just nodded.

After Dad left I went to the kitchen. I was so thirsty that I didn't even consider the fact that Trevor might have been there. I got to the doorway and froze. His back was towards me. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want him to see me. I was about to make my way out of the room when he said "You just gonna stand there all day."

I laughed awkwardly. "I was just..."

"Avoiding me?"

"Only a little."

He filled a cup with water. "Make sure and keep yourself hydrated today." He sat down across me me.

I nodded. "Yeah I know..." We just sat a bit.

"I'm sorry." We both said.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked. "I'm the one who got us in trouble and... you know."

"Well I'm sorry about the whole Jason thing." He said. " I tried not to act... I didn't mean for him to break up with you because of me."

"Him break up with... he didn't break up with me." I said.

"Oh. You said you two broke up last night." Trev said. "I thought he broke up with you because of the way I was acting."

"I know. We did break up. I broke up with him. And besides even if he did break up with me, you two didn't almost fight until after we broke up so..."

"I don't mean the fighting. I mean... nevermind." he got up and went back over to the sink.

"Trevor what were you going to say?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulder nervously. "I mean you did say it was my fault last night. I just thought... I thought you broke up because he could tell how I felt. About you."

"We broke up because of how I feel. About _you_."

"Really?" he turned around. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought trying kiss you last night would have been a hint." I said sarcastically.

"Becca, you were drunk. So I figured it didn't matter who I was, you would've tried to eat my face like that. And as much as I wanted to kiss you back, it felt like I was taking advantage."

"Well why didn't you say anything before?" I asked.

He thought a little. "I guess I woud've for most girls. But Becca you saw me eat mud pies and cry from Disney movies and suck my thumb. It's just different to try to tell someone who's seen you be completely lame that you like them. Besides you had a boyfriend."

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, I would ask you but I'm grounded until 'the end of time,' so I can't really go anywhere."

I laughed. "Me too. Only I got 'until further notice,' so I'm stuck here and in the library too."

Trev smiled. When I look back now, Pete had this crooked kinda smile. Jason barely did smile. It was kinda like a hidden smile you had to look for. Trevor's smile...God it was amazing. Bright. And big. It was contagious. "I can't believe it."

"What? That now that we finally know we like each other, that we can't even leave the house?" I asked.

"No." he chucked. "That you got drunk off of three beers and two shots."

"Shut up." I said and punched his shoulder. He got me some more water. "Thanks." I said. His hand brushed mine when he handed it to me. I felt a little tingle. He was standing pretty much right over me. I looked up and he gave me a sweet tiny kiss. I inhaled and took him in. His smell. His taste.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." He whispered.

"What?" I asked. "You mean this?" I kissed him. This time a little longer.

He sighed. "I guess we figured out something to do since we can't leave the house."


	40. Chapter 40

1A/N: Sorry about the wait. It's a pretty long chapter though. I wanted to get some hunting in and I really wanted to start putting in the storylines from the show. Hope you like it!

I know it was stupid. I knew it then. A week from getting in trouble, and there we were sneaking around to hang out... or make out. The beauty of it was that nobody knew. The only person who even speculated was Dean and he just knew we liked each other. Not only was it perfect because we were allowed to do our "grueling training" (aka going for extensive jogs in the woods with kissing breaks here or there) together without it looking like it was fun for us, but it also added the fun of having a secret. Something that was only ours in the whole wide world.

"Becca " I shook myself into paying attention. "Jeez," Sam said. "I know the library isn't your favorite place, but you're like a total space cadet lately. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I wiped the betraying silly grin that had formed during my day dream off my face.

"God. You know you've been smiling all week. I wish getting yelled at by Dad made me feel that good." Sam sighed.

"I've been meaning to apologize for that by the way." I said. "I mean I know that night I didn't just give up my secrets. I'm sorry Dad yelled at you about the whole premonition thingy. I wanted to tell you that the next day, but..."

"I wasn't around."

"Yeah. Where were you?" I asked.

"Honestly?" I nodded. "Hitching to the bus station on my way back to California."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I was thinking about my premonitions and I was mad at Dad I just..I started thinking about it and, I thought maybe I could get something- like a vision or something about Jess if I went back there. To our apartment or to her favorite store or something." Sam explained.

"Sammy, not that I'm glad you stayed but..."

"Why did I stay?" he finished.

"Well," I shrugged. "Yeah. I mean I don't understand. You left before."

Sam sighed. "That's just it kiddo. See I met this girl who was trying to hitch too. She told me all her family and on some points we felt the exact same way...but in the end we didn't have the same feelings. In the end we're not the same family we were when I left for college. So I walked my ass all the way back here, but by then everyone was already in bed."

"Wow." I said. "Thank God for stranger girl and her wacked out family."

"Meg." Sam said.

"Huh?"

"Her name was Meg." Sam repeated.

I looked at Sam. Really looked at him. "Were you crushin' on stranger girl?"

"No. Of course not." Sam denied. "And stop calling her stranger girl...Anyways we have more important thing to talk about."

"Okay Sammy, but I'm telling you whatever change in subject you're gonna pull, this is still big news." I teased

"You're such a brat. ANYWAYS I think we've got ourselves a little hunting action here." Sam said.

"Really?" I was genuinely interested. I'd only done one job in more than a month and my body ached for a hunt. "Whats up?"

"Uh, Manning, Colorado. A local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home. It sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first, they said it was some sort of

bear attack, and now, they found signs of robbery. Couple of things in the report lead me to think this could be our kind of case."

"Such as?"

"Well there's a part about..." Sam was cut short as a huge book slammed on the table we were working on. We both jumped.

"Can either of you ready?" The librarian asked.

"Um, yes. We both can actually." I said. The old woman kinda creeped me out.

"Can you read that sign?" She pointed to the "no talking" sign on her desk.

"Yes ma'am." Sam said. "We're very sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Be QUIET." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Sam said. "We were actually just leaving. Let's go Bex."

We went to find Dad and Dean and told him about the mauled man. As soon as he heard the name Dad straightened up. "We're going. Be ready in fifteen minutes." he ordered and went out to the truck.

"Elkins." Dean said. "I've heard that name before."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Sam said.

I went into my room and grabbed my knife. When I turned around Trevor was in the doorway. "You better hurry up pretty lady."

"Ugh, I'm gonna miss you." I said.

"Miss me? I'm coming with." He smiled.

"No way."

"I had to beg your Dad but he said as long as I'm ready when to go he could use me in the job." he beamed. When it came to hunting, as far as Trevor was concerned my father's opinion of him was really important. It meant a lot to him for Dad to trust him to go with us. It meant a lot to me that Trevor was going. I mean not only would I get to spend some time with him, but I was going to kick some supernatural ass for the first time in a long time. I could always feel it when an intense hunt started and this one was giving me tingles.

When we finally got to Colorado, I was disappointed when Dad took Trevor to check out a local bar, but sent me and my brothers to find out where the guy lived. When we got that we decided to check out Elkin's house. We took some flashlights and headed over. The place was a complete mess.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today." Dean joked.

Sammy crouched down by the front door.

" Hey," he noticed. "There's salt over here. Right inside the door."

Dean cocked his eyebrow. "You mean, like, protection-against-demons salt, or, uh, "Oops, I spilled the popcorn" salt?"

I went over to where Sam was standing. "It's clearly a ring." I said. "You think this guy, Elkins, was a player? "

"Definitely." Dean said and picked up a book.

"That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's journal." Sam said.

"Yeah, except this dates back to the sixties."

We followed the hallway to the office and continued to look around.

"Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one." Sam sighed.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. " Looks like he put up a hell of a fight, too."

We continued to search the room. I walked over to Dean. He's picked up an empty box. I nelt down on the floor. There were a couple of scratches that had been carved into it.

"You two got something?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know, just some scratches in the floor." I said.'

"Death throes, maybe?" Sam offered.

"Yeah, maybe." Dean shrugged. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from the desk and put the paper on the floor. He started to etch over the scratches. "Or maybe a message." He stood up so we could all see the paper. "Look familiar?"

"Three letters, six digits." I said.

"It's the location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop." Sam figured.

"That's just the way Dad does it." Dean said. We went over to the Post Office to try the box and found a letter. But it was the writing on it that surprised us. We went back to the car to call Dad and Trevor. We called twice but niether of them picked up.

"J.W. You think?" Sam asked "John Winchester?"

"I don't know." Dean said, making his third call.

"Well shouldn't we open it?" I asked.

"Open Dad's mail?" Sam said.

"How do we even know it's his?" I said. "What if it isn't his and everything we need to know to find out what killed Elkins is in that letter?" Suddenly, someone knocked loudly on the window.

Dean jumped and turned to see Dad and Trevor standing outside. "Dad?"

"Dad, why didn't you pick up your phone? Are you guys all right?" Sam asked opened the car door for them and they got in.

"Yeah. We're okay." Dad said. "We finished at the bar, came down over here and saw you three up at Daniel's place."

"Why didn't you come in, Dad?" Sam asked. "

"You know why." Dad said. "Because I had to make sure you weren't followed, by anyone, or anything." Dean nodded. "Nice job of covering your tracks, by the way."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, well, we learn from the best." Sam and I exchanged a look. I mean don't get me wrong, I admire my father. But I always said, if I didn't know both of them my entire life, I would think Dean was the biggest suck up in the world. Only it was more than that. Dean truly had blind faith in pretty much every move Dad made.

"And how did you even know this was the place?" I asked.

"I knew Daniel. I wasn't sure... I'd hoped he wasn't the same one that was killed, but our trip to the bar confirmed it." Dad explained.

"Wait, so, we all had to come all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Dad said sadly. "He was….he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."

"You never mentioned him to us." Sam said.

Dad sighed. "We had, uh….we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." he pointed to the letter. "I should look at that." Dean handed it to him. "'If you're reading this, I'm already dead.' That son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Trevor asked.

"He had it the whole time." Dad whispered.

"Dad, what?" Sam asked. I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An antique. A Colt revolver, did you see it?"

"Uh, there was an old case, but it was empty." Dean said.

"They have it." Dad said.

"You mean, whatever killed Elkins?" I asked.

"We've got to pick up the trail." Dad said getting out of the car.

"Wait." Sam stopped him. "What are we doing Dad?"

"I just told you." Dad said. "If Elkins was tellin' the truth, we've got to find this gun."

"The gun? Why?"

Now I could see frustration build in my father. "Because it's important, that's why."

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet." Sam sighed.

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best. Vampires." I had to do a double take.

"Vampires?" dean asked equally surprised. "I thought there was no such thing."

"You never even mentioned them, Dad." I agreed.

"I thought they were extinct." My father explained. "I thought Elkins and others had wiped them out... I was wrong."

We drove back to the room we'd rented. When we got there Dad gave us a briefing on vampires. According to Dad most vampire lore you hear on TV or in movies is crap. The whole cross thing wont repel them. The sunlight won't do anything but give them a nice tan. Even the whole stake to the heart thing wont work. The only thing worth knowing from the big screen is the bloodlust. That part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. Dad also said that they were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late.

"I'm gonna go out to see if any of Elkins' old ammunition lock boxes are still around. Dean, Sam you two can go out to get us all some food."

"Yes sir." Dean said.

"Becca, Trevor I want you to stay here. Just because I allowed you to come on this hunt doesn't mean you aren't still grounded. There's plenty of weapons in the bags that need cleaning."

"Yes sir." we both said. I tried like hell not to smile at the chance to be alone with Trevor. We waited until we heard both cars leave before we started kissing.

"Hey, you know your brother's will be back any minute." he said between a kiss.

"Yeah." I agreed. "But Trev..."

"And your dad'll give hell if these are still dirty when he gets back."

"Since when are you all responsible." I pouted.

"Aw come on, don't do that." he turned away. "I can't stay responsible when you look at me like that."

I sighed. "Fine." We started on the job Dad gave us. Most of the stuff was fairly clean and didn't need much work. We finished before Sam and Dean were even back. "So, we're finished and we're all alone. What to do, what to do?" I said sarcastically.

Trev laughed. "You're brothers are sure to be back soon and who knows how far away John is."

"Buzzkill." I said.

"Yeah well I'd rather kill the buzz than have your family kill me." The Impala pulled up. "Speak of the devil."

Sam and Dean gave us our burgers and then we all pretended like we weren't waiting up for Dad. We pretended so long that we all fell asleep. I didn't even realize it was morning when Dad shook my foot and woke me up."Picked up a police call." He said. "Lets go."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"A couple called 911. They found a body in the street. Cops got there, everyone was missing. It's the vampires." Dad said.

"Ugh, how do you know?" Sam said groggily.

Dad made his frustrated face again. "Just follow me, okay?"

Dean looked over at me and Trevor. "Vampires." he said. "Gets funnier every time I hear it."

A/N: How was it? I've been wanting to write this hunt for a while, but I figured I should take my time since (sadly) we had to go the whole summer without any new episodes.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: hey! So here's the fist half of this next part. I haven't been able to write in a bit and, but I'd written this a couple of days ago so I thought I could put it out as a part A and finish part B in a day or two... if you don't want that than turn back now and wait a few day hehe. Anyway I hope you like it.

Me, my brothers and Trev were waiting at the car by the side of the road while Dad finished talking to the police.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him." Sam said.

Dean sighed. "Oh, don't tell me it's already starting." I have to admit I was beginning to feel the Sam Dad tension.

"What's starting?" Sam asked. Dean shot me a look and I rolled my eyes as Dad walked back over to us.

"What do you got?" Dean asked.

Dad nodded "It was them, all right. Looks like they're headin' west. We're gonna have to double back to get around that detour."

Me, Dean and Trevor got ready to go, but Sam didn't budge. "How can you be so sure?"

"Sam" I tried.

"I just wanna know we're goin' in the right direction." he explained.

"We are." Dad said simply.

"How do you know?" Sam asked. (JOHN takes something out of his pocket.)

Dad reached in his pocket. "I found this."

I took it. "No way."

"It's a vampire fang." Dean said.

"Not fangs. teeth. The second set descends when they attack." Dad explained before turning to Sam. "Any more questions?" Sammy looked down and stood silent. I guess Dad took that as a "no." "All right," he said. "let's get out of here, we're losin' daylight. Hey, Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it." He got in his truck. Sam smiled but neither Me or Trevor could hold back a laugh or two. Dean just got in the car, but his faced looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

When we got on the road Dean pulled out some of the research he'd pulled up before. He handed it back to me and Trevor. "Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest, where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks." Trev read.

" I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple." I said.

"That's probably what Dad's thinking." Dean said.

Sam sighed. "Of course, it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks."

"So, it _is_ starting." Dean said.

"Dean come on." I tried.

"Becca you know I'm right."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sam, we've been trying to work with Dad again. Be a family. Now we're not on a job for more than a couple of hours, and there's static already?"

"No." Sammy said. "Look, I'm happy he's okay, all right? And I'm happy that we're all workin' together again... It's just the way he treats us like we're children. You and Becca can deny it if you want but it's true. Trevor can't you see it?"

"I uh" He looked at me for help. "I um..."

"Ugh." I said. "How many times are we gonna have the same fi..."

"He barks orders at us." Sam cut me off. "He expects us to follow him without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal."

"He does what he does for a reason." Dean argued.

Sam scoffed. "What reason?"

"Our job!" Dean snapped. "There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right, it's just the way the old man runs."

"Yeah, well, maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, all right? Not after everything we've have been through, Dean. I mean, are you tellin' me you're cool with just fallin' into line and lettin' him run the whole show?"

Dean paused. "If that's what it takes."

Sam rolled his eyes. "What about you Becca?"

I didn't know what to say. Honestly, I did think we'd earned a certain amount of respect from Dad. But in the end he was the boss. I'd never known any other way, so I didn't expact him to be any other way. The whole car waited for my response. Luckily Dean's phone went off.

"Yeah? Dad... All right...got it." He hung up. "Pull off at the next exit."

" Why?" Sam asked.

"Because Dad thinks we've got the vampires' trail." Dean explained.

"How?"

"I don't know, he didn't say." I grabbed at the drivers seat as Sam suddenly stepped on the gas and speeds down the road. He cut in front of Dad's truck and pulled over. Dad pulled over too. "Oh, crap. Here we go. Sam!" Dean went after Sam who was stalking toward our father.

"How pissed do you think they'd be if we just took off in the car right now?" I whispered to Trevor.

"Well, Dean would kill us just for touching the wheel without permission, not to mention your Dad..."

"Let's go." I said and got out of the car.

"What the hell was that?" Dad yelled.

"We need to talk." Sam demanded.

"About what?" Dad asked.

"About everything. Where we goin', Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?" They were fine questions and all but not when it came to Dad.

"Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires." Dean said trying to defuse the situation.

"Your brother's right, we don't have time for this." Dad added.

"We never have time! Sometimes you say its too dangerous to be together. Then you show up randomly. You never tell us anything? You lied to us about Elkins. You lied to us about Vampires! Now, obviously, something big is goin' down, and we wanna know what!" Did he really _need_ to say we. I mean I was just as curious about this whole thing as he was, but I didn't need to be lumped into the "Yelling at John Winchester" Club again. It didn't work out too great for me the last time.

"Get back in the car." Dad ordered.

"No." I couldn't move.

"I said get back in the damn car." My father repeated.

"Yeah. And I said no." I was suddenly aware of the fact that I was squeezing Trevor's hand. I knew the last thing we needed was any suspition, but I couldn't let it go.

Dean stepped in...Like he always did. "All right, you made your point, tough guy. Look, we're all tired. We can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on." He pushed SAM back to the car.

I thanked God that Dean was there and was about to finally take a step when Sam said, "This is why I left in the first place." under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Dad asked.

Sam turned back to him "You heard me."

"Yeah. _You_ left!" Dad screamed. "Your brother and sister and me, we needed you. _You _walked away, Sam, _you _walked away!" He grabbed at Sammy's shirt.

"Daddy! Stop it!" I begged.

"Stop it, both of you!" Dean said.

Sam looked like he was on the verge of tears. "You were the one who said 'Don't come back', Dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!"

Dean finally physically stepped in. "All right, stop it, stop! Stop it, that's enough!" He broke them up. Dad was still on the offensive, but Dean turned to him. "That means you, too." Dean pushed Sam in the Car and Dad agrilly got back in the truck. "Terrific." Dean said.

"You alright?" Trevor asked me.

"Is it always gonna be like this?" I asked. Trevor led me back into the car where nobody said anything. But then again, what was there to say?

A/N:okay so part B is on it's way, but after that it's gonna be a little while until I'm near a computer cuz I'm going camping!


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Oh Gosh! Life has been nuts. I'm leaving for camping in one day and I wanted to get this is before that. I hope you like it. Please excuse the spelling at some points. I'm literally about to pass out from exhaustion right now. Hope you enjoy.

Dad wanted to take Sam and Dean to the Vampire's Nest the next morning. I don't know about Trevor, but I can usually tell when my father thinks an area is too dangerous for me to be in. I thought that might have changed since, i don't know, I'm not SIX anymore! Still after the drama of the night before, I figured it might be best to just let it slide. Besides it wasn't all that bad. I got to sleep in with Trev.

In books, movies and TV they always make it seem like guys are the only ones who think about sex. I couldn't help thinking about it. Part of me wanted to. Really wanted to. But not only did I think we should wait a while longer I kinda thought I was...I guess I thought I was cursed. I mean twice I'd had sex with a guy and then bam! He was out of my life. I didn't want that to happen again.

"Um Trevor," I said. "we need to talk about something."

"Uh-oh." he said. "Every guy just loves to hear those words from their girlfriends. What did I do wrong?"

"Have you been thinking about sex?" I asked

"You have met me before right Bex?" Trevor joked.

"I mean sex with me. Me and you. Us. Sex..."

He smiled. "Okay, I get it. And I mean yeah. Of course. Why?"

"Well...I've kinda been thinking about it too." I admitted.

"Well," He rubbed his hands together. "If more guys knew this is what their girlfriends wanted to talk about, they really would love to hear those words. I thought you weren't ready to..."

"I'm not."

"But you just said you've been thinking about it." He said, his smile fading a bit.

"I have been...I do want to but..."

"You're trying to kill me woman." He said.

I knew he was kidding but I felt so guilty. There was no way to explain to him how I was feeling,but I'd opened pandora's box. Why did I say anything at all? "I'm sorry." I said.

"Becca stop being stupid.You have nothing to be sorry about." He said. "I didn't bring this whole thing up. Yeah I'm ready to have sex with you, but I'll still be ready when you are. I mean...I've never felt like this. Other girls... It just wasn't the same.They could never compare to you."

I pretty much melted. He was too good to resist. "Oh my God." I sighed. "Shut up and kiss before I lose all my will power right here and now."

"You know I'm starting to think you only want me for my body." He joked.

"Trevor!" I laughed.

"No Rebecca. I will not be treated like a peice of meat! I feel too!"

"Well, how do you feel when I do this?" I asked before kissing his kneck.

"On second thought, maybe I will be treated like a peice of meat." He pulled me into a long kiss that led to many, many, more kissed. My phone inturupted us.

"Hello?" I said.

"Becca. Bring Deans car out to meet us." Dad ordered.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Get on the dirt road that lead up to the bar. We're about five minutes in." He explained.

"Dad,I didn't go with you to the bar and..."

"Trevor should remember how to get there. He is up isn't he?"

"Yes sir." I said. "I guess we'll see you in five minutes."

"Was that John?" Trev asked. I nodded. "We have to go?" I nodded again.

We got dressed and I practically sped to meet them.

"So what's up?" Trevor said.

"We're going to hit the Vampire's Nest." Dad said.

"Really?" I said. "When are we going?"

"Me and you're brothers are going in now."

I couldn't believe it. I mean being left out once I can deal with, but missing out on what could be my one chance to ever take on a vampire? Not okay. Trevor looked just as upset.

"Then why did we come all the way out here?" I asked.

"Your brother's left somethings in the impala." He said.

Now I was even more upset. What were we, goofers now?

"We can help Dad." I tried to stay calm. "You know we can."

"Becca. Not now. We're working."

"This isn't...I just.. you know what forget it. You don't get it." I said.

I was about to turn away when Dad said."I know it doesn't seem fair. I'm trying to protect you. When you're ready..."

"We're ready." I said.

"Becca..."

"We're ready" I repeated.

Dad thought about it."Alright."

"Alright?" Trevor said.

Dad nodded."So…you kids'll probably need to know about this Colt."

The four of us looked at each other pretty surprised. My brothers stopped what they were doing.

"Yes, sir." Sam said.

Dad went on to explain it. The legend he'd thought of as nothing more than a story. H never believed it until Mr. Elkins' letter. According to Dad in 1835 Samuel Colt made a gun for a hunter. A man like us, only on horseback. Colt made thirteen bullets and the hunter used half a dozen of them before he disappeared with the gun. Somehow, Daniel got his hands on it. The really good part? Legend said the gun can kill anything. Anything as in The Demon.

We got our weapons together. Me, Trevor and Dean snuck in through a window, then closed it behind us. We looked around, but the vampires were sleeping in hammocks around the room. They didn't really look all that scary, but I guess after years of thinking the count was the closest thing to a vampire, they were pretty decent. Dad and Sam came in through another part of the room. Dean tried to duck under a hammock somehow he accidentally kicked a glass bottle and hit the it instead. We all gave him a look. I mean we're these well trained, ready for anything hunters and NOW he wants to turn into one of the Three Stooges. Luckily the vampires didn't wake up and we were able to continue searching. Me and Dad went into another room while the guys searched through the first one. Dad silently pointed to a leather case next to two of the sleeping vamps. It was the Colt revolver. I could feel it. Dad cautiously started down the steps leading into the bedroom. I held my breath as the two Vampires rolled over but they didn't wake up. Dad picked up the gun when we heard a terrible scream. The vampire woke up and saw Dad. He threw him into the wall. Dad picked up an empty liquor bottle and hurled it at the bedroom window.

"Run!" He screamed and we took off. I couldn't see any of the guys infront of us, but I didn't see them in the room either.

"Dad!" I heard Dean's voice in the distance. "Becca!"

"We're okay." I fell into his arms.

"They won't follow. They'll wait 'til tonight." Dad said." Once a vampire gets your scent, it's for life."

"What do we do now?" Trevor asked.

"We got to find the nearest funeral home, that's what."

Dean went to the morgue to pick up corpse blood and Me and Trev were sitting in the truck. I mean it wasn't like we could do anything with them close by (especially not in MY FATHERS truck), but we could talk. It was nice too take a break from the make out quick and don't get caught ruetine we had going for a while. We just talked about the hunt and Vampires and old memories and stuff like that. "You think it's safe to leave Sam and John in there like that?" he asked.

Oh they're fine." I said. "Dad and Sam are just doing their...well Dad and Sam thing."

"What's that?"

"The whole 'I'm mad at you, but you're mad at me, and I'm also really confused and hurt, but God forbid I say anything about it, So instead we're just gonna check over the weapons and avoid eye contact until any hope of actually solving the problem is long gone." Trevor starred at me. "What."

"You didn't even need a second breath in there just then, did you?" He asked.

"Shut up." I said. "Hey I'm going in to get my sweater you want anything?" he shook his head and i walked over to the small motel room we were staying in. I was about to walk in, expecting awkward Sam/Dad silence. Surprisingly i heard them talking. Not just talking...I heard a laugh. I listened in closer.

"What?" I heard Dad ask.

"We're not different." Sam said. "Not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess….we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone." I couldn't believe one of them finally admitted it.

"I guess you're right, son." Did he just agree with Sammy? What kind of twisted universe had I slipped into.

"Hey, Dad?" Sam said. "Whatever happened to that college fund?" College fund?

"I spent it on ammo." They both started laughing hard.

"What's going on?" I jumped hearing Dean and Trevor behind me.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

"Well then lets go in." He said with me and Trevor following him in. "Whew! Man, there's some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys."

"Did you get it?"Dad asked. Dean pulled a paper bag out of his pocket. He opened the bag and tok out a jar of blood. " You know what to do." Dad said.


	43. Chapter 43

Hey. Kinda short I know, but don't hate me. There's some ideas forming and I just gotta get them down. Hope you like whats there!

Dad, Sam, Trevor and Me waited behind trees as Dean pretended to fix the Impala in the middle of the woods. It was a trap for the vampires. It almost seemed funny watching Dean try and look vulnerable. I saw one of the female vampires come up behind him.

"Car trouble? Let me give you a lift." She said in his ear. I'll take you back to my place." I thought about it. Any other night under different circumstances this would be Dean's kinda lady.

"Nah," He said turning to her. "I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia."

"Ooh." She said. She punched him and Dean fell to the ground. I balled my fist but Dad had a plan. One that didn't involve me jumping her right there and then. A male vampire behind the first one smiled as she grabbed my brother by the cheeks and lifted him up off the ground.

Dean smiled. "Well, I don't normally get this friendly 'til the second date, but…."

"You know, we could have some fun." She came on to him. "I always like to make new friends." She lowered him down and kissed him. It churned my stomach to think of what her lips had done. And now there they were on my big brother.

"Sorry. I never really stay with a chick that long—definitely not eternity." Dad gave the signal and Sam and Trevor shot the vampires through the chest with arrows. We came out from behind the trees holding our weapons.

"Barely even stings."She said

"Give it time, sweetheart." My father said. "That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you, isn't it?" Her smile faded and her eyes glazed over as she fell into Dean's arms." Load her up. I'll take care of this one." Dean and Trevor carried her away to Dad's truck, and Sam and I followed. My ear caught the sound of Dad's knife raising as he beheaded the other Vamp. We drove a little ways into the woods and then parked. "Becca grab those jars from the glove compartment for me." Dad said.

I went over to the truck and opened it. I found four small jars of powders and gave them to Dad. He put them in a little bag. "Toss this on the fire." He said to Dean.

I smelled my hands. "Ugh! This smells like Dean's feet."

"My feet smell wonderful." He said standing by the fire. "They're like a fricken bed of roses."

Once I put the bag on the fire EVERYTHING started to smell.

"Oh that's awful." Sam said. "It really does smell like Dean's feet."

"Saffron, skunks, cabbage, and trillium—it'll block our scent and hers until we're ready." Dad explained. "Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you'll stand a chance of not being detected."

"John?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah."

"Um how...how do you know it'll come after her? I mean I would figure it's a trap. Don't they know we want the gun?"

Dad nodded. "Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun."

"What about her. How do you know- well I mean I'm not saying you don't know but...is she really out cold?" I was almost embarrassed for him. Trevor was a good hunter. But it was clear he wasn't a Winchester. Not only did he seem nervous about the hunt, but he was nervously second guessing my father. We usually know better than to question Dad's knowledge and if we do question him, we know better than to make it clear that we're terrified to do so. Basically, if and when you question John Winchester, if you don't stand your ground, you're as good as dead to begin with.

"She's not gonna be trouble for the time being." Dad said. "But the blood sickness is gonna wear off soon. So you don't have a lot of time asking dumb question do you."

Trevor looked down. "No sir." I knew how much he admired and respected my father. Being on a hunt- a real hunt- with him was something Trev had really wanted and I could only imagine how Dad was making him feel. I wanted to do or say something to cheer him up, but it wasn't the time or place.

I guess Sam could also sympathize with him and tried to relieve the tension. It was very "Dean" of him now that I think about it. "Yeah Trev. The 'stupid questions are MY thing." The four of us smiled at the attempt to break the tension, but Dad clearly wasn't amused. So Sam returned to business as usual. "Half-hour ought to do it." He said.

"And then I want you four out of the area as fast as you can. Go back to Joshua's." Dad said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I know what I'm doing." I could tell he was tired of...well I guess all of us, but for some reason I tried once more. There was something he was still keeping from us. Something important.

"Dad..." I said.

"Rebecca?" Dad said, almost daring me to argue with him.

"Dad, you can't take care of them all yourself." Dean said trying to stay calm.

Dad sighed. "I'll have her and the Colt."

"But after—we're gonna meet up, right?" Sam asked. "Use the gun together, right?" Dad gave us a silent answer. "You're leaving again, aren't you? You still want to go after the demon alone? You know, I don't get you." I could feel my emotions rev up. We didn't need to be fighting right now. Not before a big job like this. But Sam was right. And Dad was leaving. Without any warning. Again. My hand slipped into Trevor's again." You can't treat us like this."

"Like what?" Dad asked.

"Like children." I saw Dean's eyed spot my hand and Trev's and quickly let him go. I thought he was going to say something but Dad cut him off.

"You are my children." Dad said. "I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Dad, all due respect," Dean said. "but that's a bunch of crap." We were all surprised and none of us even bothered trying to hide it.

"Excuse me?" My father said.

"You know what Me, Sam and Becca have been hunting. Hell, you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. And you brought Trevor along for the ride. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"It's not the same thing, Dean." Dad said.

"Then what is it?" I said. "I mean do you still think we aren't ready. Cuz Dean and Sammy are right. You thought we were ready for all of those other demons. We fought one after another after another. So why do you want us out of this fight?"

"This demon?" Dad said. "It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless." Dean said. I couldn't believe how he was speaking to our father, but I was glad for it.

"Look….I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death—it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die, too. I won't."

Sam and I kind of backed down, but Dean wasn't giving up."What happens if you die?" Dean said. "Dad, what happens if you die and we could have done something about it? You know, I've been thinking—I think maybe Sammy's right about this one. I think we should do this together."

Sam nodded. We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it.

Dad sighed. I think he knew we were right. "We're running out of time. You do your job, and you get out of the area. That's an order." He walked away. Just like that and it was over.


	44. Chapter 44

Okay so its very short and I know its been a while, but you guys have no idea how hard it was to find time just to write this little chap. The only good part of my day was buying season on today on DVD. Even though I haven't been able to watch it I am still thrilled to have it. Also a friend of mine was telling me she thinks the first episode of the second season might be shown on the internet early. Just putting that out there. I'm sure it'll make you just as happy as it makes me! As always, I hope you like it.

PS I don't own Sam, Dean, John or the phrase "hasta la vista baby."

We got in the impala and I tried to forget about all that had happened and focus on my job. For some reason it felt like there was a lot to try and forget. The questions kept piling up. Every time I got over one another followed. How long were my Dad and Sammy gonna be so angry with each other? Would this gun really be able to kill the big bad demon we'd hunted for so long? What happened if it did? Would Sammy go away again? Would Dad? And could Dad handle this hunt on his own? He said he could, but I wasn't sure. Why did he even bring us along if he didn't want us to finish it off with him? And if he did get off of his high horse and let us help, would that mean we left Trevor behind? How long could Trevor and I stay a secret?

"So you two mind telling me what the hell that was back there?" Dean asked glancing back at me and Trev in the mirror.

"_Well_ _I guess that answers that question_." I thought to myself.

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked.

"You know what I mean." Dean said.

"Well I don't." Sam said. "What's going on?"

"Can we talk about this later?" I said.

"Talk about what?" Sam asked frustrated.

"Trust me." Dean said. "We are definitely talking about this later."

"What the hell are you three talking about!" Sammy yelled.

"Fine." I shot back at Dean.

"Fine." Dean said.

"Fine." Trevor said.

"I hate you all." Sam grumbled.

We pulled up to the vampire's nest. Sam and Trev stood watch while Dean and I snuck in quietly to check out what we were up against. It looked like there was only one guy. He was alone, drinking. I went over to another room to make a distracting noise and hid when he came in to check. When he turned back around, Dean was waiting there in front of him before him.

"Boo." He said before beheading the vampire.

"Dude." I said flatly.

"What?" He asked.

"Boo? Way to be king of the cliché. Why didn't you just say 'Hasta la vista baby'."

"Shut up." He said, but smirked anyway.

We walked over to the cellar where there were several humans being held. They were scared and dirty. There was no telling how long they'd been kept there or what they'd seen. Sometimes I thought about that. You know, what happened to all of the people we'd saved. What do they do when it's over? I don't think it would ever really be over. I mean in the most simplistic of ways, my whole family is just a family of supernatural survivors. And I don't mean the hunts we go on now. I mean the first ones. The ones we didn't go looking for. The ones that found us. Who knows. Maybe some guy Dad or Dean had saved was now on the road with his kids hunting to. The thought kinda freaked me out. "Earth to Becca." Dean said snapping his fingers at me with an attitude. "This whole hunt putting you to sleep? Or are you just day dreaming about Trevor out there?"

"Just get the people out of the cage will you?" I said

He leaned in toward the cage. "I told you I'd come back." Dean said breaking the lock of the door. We picked up Sam and Trevor and led them all to a dirt path and hid them in the woods. They all looked so scared. "Stay here." Dean said to them. "Don't move. Everything's gonna be alright." We anonymously called the cops and told them where the people were. We waited until the cops got there and watched in the distance to make sure they were going to be safe. Then we headed back to the car.

"Dean, We can't just leave Dad alone back there." Sam said. "He's just being stubborn like always, but its too dangerous."

"Yeah, it doesn't seem right." Trevor added.

"Besides," Sam said. "We totally deserve to be apart of this. He has no right to try and keep us out of this fight."

Dean looked back at me. "What you're not gonna chime in?"

"I would," I said. "Cuz they totally have valid points. But I know you. In the end you know the right thing to do."

Dean sighed. "Yeah. I guess I do." He pulled a U-turn and we headed back to Dad. Dean parked the car, seeing headlights up ahead.

We grabbed some weapons and went over. The four of us got there just in time to see one of the vampires walk over to my father and hit him. The blow sent him sailing into the door of his truck. I suppressed a scream as Dad fell to the ground and looked unconscious. Sam aimed his bow and arrow at on of the vampires and shot him in the chest. As we ran toward them I shot another one. I was trying to load my bow when the head vampire hit me so hard I fell to the ground. He pulled me up and started choking me. I tried to fight back and get loose, but the harder I tried the tighter he gripped my kneck. Trevor started for him grabbing a knife. "Let her go! I swear to God…" He raised his knife.

"Don't!" The vampire warned, pulling me in closer. "I'll break his neck." Trevor stopped moving, but still held his knife ready. "Put the blade down."

Trev looked to Dean. "Do it." My brother said. I was desperately gasping for breath as Trevor put his knife on the ground.

"Yeah," The vampire said. "Let see how you like it when I dangle someone you love in front of you. Lets see how it feels to know you may not see HER ever again. You people…why can't you just leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so." I heard. The vampire turned, turning me with him. I saw Dad holding the Colt. He shot the vampire in the middle of the forehead and when he grip loosened I ran into Trevor's arms. A trickle of blood rans down the vampires nose as he fell to his knees.

"Luther!" The female vampire screamed. There wass a flash of light before he dies completely. The female vampire tried to go over to Dad, but one of the other ones stopped her. She pulled her to the car and they furiously drove away. It's always after things happen in a hunt- when they've happened so fast- that you actually stop and think about how incredible they are. We looked over at Dad. He'd been thrown into a car a knocked unconscious by a vampire and then miraculous he ends up being the one to save us. Dad had a little smirk on his face, as if he knew just how incredible it all was. We piled into the car and followed Dad's truck. For a while, none of us said anything. About two minutes away from the cabin Sam sighed. "Dad's gonna be pissed at us for not leaving isn't he?"

"Yep." Trevor said.

"You have no idea how pissed." I added.

Dean just sat there looking straight ahead. He didn't say anything. We got out of the car and started packing our things. I was pretty much all set when Dad walked in. "Trevor. You're fathers on the phone. He wants to speak with you."

"Yes sir." Trev nervously took the phone and head outside to talk. As much trouble as I knew he was in with his Dad, I still thought he was getting off way easier than we were having to deal with our Dad. The three of us returned to our packing, hoping to put off dealing with Dad.

"So, kids…" He said. We walked toward each other.

"Yes, sir?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"You ignored a direct order back there." Dad said.

"Yes, sir." Sam and I said together.

"But we saved your ass." Dean added. I think I actually saw Sam's jaw drop at that point.

"You're right." Dad said causing my jaw to join my brother's on the floor.

Dad's response to an act of rebellion even left Dean surprised. "I am?"

Dad nodded. "It scares the hell out of me. You three are all I've got… But I guess we are stronger as a family." I smiled. "So….we go after this damn thing—together."

"Yes, sir." We said together.

A/N: Short as I said before. Believe it or not I am really trying and I'm really sorry if you're disappointed in it. Also I did a lot more "Becca thinking" than I normally do. Was that good? Bad? Any response to that part is helpful.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Sorry for the really long wait. To tell you the truth I didn't even know how exactly to put what I wanted to happen. I tired a number of different approaches and none of them worked for me. Tonight I just got sick of waiting and put this down on paper and then typed it up. I'm still not sure about it. / I still have A LOT to do with this story and I'm trying to set it up in the best possible way. Still, I'm very sorry about the wait. As always I hope you like it.

Dad went to go pick up a few things, some of Elkin's personal stuff, before we took off. Sam and Dean went back to packing, but I couldn't help making my way to the window. Trevor had the classic scolded puppy dog stance going on as he talked to his dad on the phone. In a million years, I'd never expected our father to be easier about an indiscretion than Joshua…or any other parent for that matter. But where we were hardly reprimanded, Trevor looked like he was being sentenced to the chair.

"Any day now Becca. " Dean said, breaking me out of my stare.

"What?" I asked.

"Are we gonna talk about this?" He sat down on the bed.

"Are you guys talking about the thing from the car?" Sam asked. "The thing nobody is willing to even give me a clue about!"

"We're not talking about anything because there's NOTHING to talk about." I sighed. I just didn't want to give up the secrecy we had.

"You're gonna stand there starring out the window giving Trevor the "Sammy stare" and then tell me nothing?"

"Becca like's Trevor?" Sam asked. I ignored him and stood in a stand off glaring competition with Dean. Sam sighed. " You know psychologists are totally right. Being the middle child does suck."

"Sam would you quit whining." Dean said.

"Then tell me what's going on. Does Becca have a crush on Trev or what?"

"I'm DATING Trevor you moron!" I snapped. I have awesome timing because it was that very moment that Trev walked in.

"Um…I…" He looked worse than a deer in headlights.

"You're dating Trevor? How come I'm always the last to know stuff?" Sam said.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked. "You and her always keep stuff from me!"

"We do not!" Sam said.

"Oh you do too and you know it."

"You guys are acting like a buncha twelve year olds." I sighed. "Would you act your ages please."

"Okay." Dean said. "You want us to act our age? Fine. As an adult I'm ordering you to tell Dad about this thing you've got going with Trevor."

"What?" Trev swallowed.

"You can't do that." I complained.

Dean smiled. I could tell he wasn't mad like he was with my other relationships. That would have been great. You know if he'd finally been okay with me having a boyfriend and everything was happy and nice. But this was Dean I was dealing with. And he was enjoying this way to much. Watching the two of us squirm. I could tell he was getting a kick out of it. "Hey, you said you wanted me to act my age."

"I never said that." Trevor said. "Go back to being twelve."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked. "I mean I think we did pretty well with the last two considering the circumstance." I gave him a look. "Okay, maybe not 'well' but we were at least okay."

I shrugged. "It was so fun and romantic." I said. "With my family involved it would just be… well not fun and not romantic. The opposite of fun and romantic. It would be like…" I tried to think of the least romantic thing I knew of. "awkward and weird."

"Dating me without the secrecy would be awkward and weird?" Trevor asked

"Dude, that's harsh." Dean teased.

"Shut up." I shot at him before turning to Trev. "Not dating _you_. Just… that came out all wrong. It's complicated. I just mean, compared to all of the fun we _were_ having. Understand?"

"Not really." Trevor said.

"Me either." Dean added.

"Fine." I gave up. "It would not awkward and weird. I take it back. Awkward and weird was stupid."

"You can't just take back _awkward and weird_" Dean mocked. Oh yeah. He was having WAY too much fun with this and all at my expense. Trevor didn't seem to think it was funny and went back outside.

"Now look what you did." I said to Dean and followed him. Trev was sitting on a rock next to the cabin. "Hey." I tried. "Look, I'm sorry okay?"

"Sure." He said. I could tell he didn't mean it.

"Trevor…"

"What?" He cut me off. It wasn't sharp or aggressive. It was soft and…hurt. He didn't want it to be mean.

"What else do you want me to say?" I said. "I'm sorry about telling them."

"That's what you're sorry about?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Isn't that what you're upset about?"

"Becca…" he began. "I never cared if they knew. In fact I… I wanted to tell everyone I knew. I just knew how you were. I mean from what you told me about your other boyfriends, you kinda need to… I guess have that period of lying to your brothers and John. We were having fun, but I didn't think without it we would be awkward and wierd."

"I swear to God, the awkward and wierd thing isn't really how it came out." I said. "A-and I don't need to… I didn't lie to them."

"Then what did you do?"

" I kept it secret…private." He just stared at me.

"You lied to them Becca. We both did only… Only I knew that's what we were doing and I might not have been enjoying that little aspect of our relationship as much as you think I was."

I swallowed. He was right. I did lie to my family. Over and over again. Everytime. I burned me up inside. I felt so… wrong. Had I really enjoyed lying to Sam and Dean and Dad? What kind of person does that? And what kind of person doesn't even notice that she's doing it? I thought about all of the times I'd been caught or got away with something I considered a secret in the past couple of months. Suddenly I was very aware that sneaking around with Pete, Jason and even Trevor had become my preference pver the truth. I felt like my family had good reasons to be angry with me, but I still couldn't figure out why Trev was so upset. "So if you didn't care if they knew or not, why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you." He sighed. "I'm just… Part of me- a small part- thinks that once it's all out in the open about you and me… well that you'll lose interest."

"Are you kidding?" I said. "You really think that little of me Trevor?"

"It's not you. I don't know if I'm…I donno." He shrugged.

I came next to him. "Trevor…" he turned away. "Look at me. I've never been able to be so honest with a guy like I can with you. I don't have to hide who I am. There's so much more to us than secrets and lies. You do believe that don't you?"

"Of course I do." He said.

"Then what the hell are we even arguing about?" I asked.

"You're right." He smiled. "We should be figuring out how exactly to tell your father without him castrating me." I laughed out loud. "You know, I'm pretty sure we can talk Dean and Sam out of making us tell him if you want."

I thought about. I was pretty sure we could to. "No." I said. "He's gotta know sometime."

"You sure?" He asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah." I tried to sound brave. I flipped my legs over so that they were resting on his lap. "So what'd Joshua say?"

"Well to put it gently, I'm in for a long talking to when I get home about following orders on a hunt and proper respect of my elders and then I'll be grounded for a significant period of time."

"Sounds like fun." I said sarcastically.

"What'd you get?"

"Actually, Dean yelled at Dad and then Dad said he was right and now he's letting us kill the demon with him."

Trevor gawked at me. "Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Who would have ever imagined John Winchester being the 'good cop' when it came to giving out punishment."

"I know." I smiled. "I'm just as shocked as you are… So I'm guessing that means you're not going on the next hunt with us."

"That'd be a pretty good guess." He said.

"Trev?"

"Yeah."

I looked up at him. "Is it bad that I'm scared?"

"Scared of going on the hunt?" He asked. I nodded. "Babe, you've done this amillion and one times."

"Yeah, but this… this is different. I mean this is THE demon. And what if we're not ready? What if I'm not ready and I freeze up and one of them get hurt? What if…"

"Stop it." He said gently. "You guys have been preparing for this forever. I've seen you hunt. You're awesome. And do you really think John would send you into this thing if he didn't know you could handle it?"

I sighed and wiped my eyes "No."

"So are you still scared?"

"Honestly?" I asked. "Yeah. I mean it's not just the hunt… it's not being with you. Anytime I've ever been away from a guy…things change. Everything gets all…"

"Becca, nothings going to change." He sounded so sure. "except maybe there being one more dead demon in the world." He leaned in and kissed me and for a second I believed him.

I told him I needed to talk to my brothers for a second and he said fine. When I opened the door they both looked over expectantly. I think they thought I was Dad, because they both lost some tension when they saw it was me. "Hey." I said.

"Look Becca Anne, I'm sorry if I got Trev all upset." Dean smiled. It was no longer his teasing smile. I could tell he really just was uneasy about being guilty.

"He's okay." I said. "but you might want to tell him that yourself." Dean went to stand up. "Wait… We need to talk about something."

"About the whole forcing you to tell Dad thing?" Dean asked.

"We already decided we wont tell Dad." Sam said. "Don't worry about it."

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk about… Do you guys… I'm just… I'm really sorry about everything." I croaked out. _"God! Am I crying again?"_ I thought to myself. _"I am such a girl!"_

Dean and Sammy both straightened up and looked at each other. "Bex?" Sam said.

"Sorry for what?" Dean said motioning for me to sit with them.

I walked over and they split so I could sit in the middle. "Everything I guess. All of the things you know… all of the things you don't. And I'm gonna tell Dad even if you don't make me cuz I'm just really sorry about lying to you guys about all of this."

"Aw come on Bex," Sam hushed "it's not like I've shared every aspect of my life with Jessica with you."

"Yeah," Dean added. "I mean everyone needs their privacy sometimes. And besides, you suck at being private anyway. I mean, you might be an all star at feeding stories on a hunt, but we're your family. We always find out anyway." He flashed me a smile

"Shut up." I sniffled, but returned the smile too. Sam put one of his giant arms around me. I know it's silly and stupid and totally childish, but somehow my brothers could make everything going on in my head clear, just for a second.

When the door opened and my Dad walked in, he immediately came over to us. "What's wrong with your sister? Why's she crying?" He asked Dean, his unspoken second in command.

"Um…" Dean turned to me. "Becca's gonna tell you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, um so I think we should… Go help Trevor fix that thing on the car." Sam added. They started to get up.

"Nobody move." Dad ordered. "I just cleaned up the remains of one of the greatest men I've ever known and we're two seconds from finishing this demon off for good. I don't have time for games right now, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." We all said.

"Now," Dad said. "What's going on Rebecca."

"Okay, um… Well Dad I-I." I stuttered. "I know how disappointed you were that I hadn't been honest about my relationships. So I thought you might want to know that um…" I looked to my brothers for support. "That I…"

"Rebecca." Dad said sharply.

"I'm dating Trevor." I said with one breath.

"Trevor?" Dad asked.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

My father sighed. "Boys, go load this stuff in the car and send _Trevor_ in here please."

"Yes sir." They said quickly, obeying Dad.

"Dad I can explain if you..." The door opened and Trev came in looking ten times worse than he did before.

"Sit." Dad said. Trevor walked over to me and was about to sit down when Dad put up his hand. "Not there." He pointed to the other bed. "There."

"Yes sir." Trevor said.

"My daughter had just informed me that you two are currently dating?" Dad asked. He sounded like some lawyer.

"Yes sir." Trev said.

"Don't you think you're rushing things. I mean, Becca you just broke up with that other boy." Dad said.

"Well, I kinda… kinda think my feelings for Trev were part of the reason I broke up with Jason." It was hard enough saying that to Trevor but it was really weired repeating it to him and to my father. "So I don't think we rushed anything."

"How long?" Dad asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How long has it been going on?" I knew what he meant the first time, but the answer would not only add to the whole me lying thing, but strengthen his whole "we rushed into this thing."

I cleared my throat and in the spirit of honestly said. "The day after I broke up with Jason." Dad shook his head.

"John, I promise you, I really care about Becca." Trevor said. "I get what you're saying. We should have told you before and maybe there wasn't a lot of time before we got together."

"More like no time." Dad grumbled.

"Okay." Trev said. "But that doesn't change how we feel about each other." God he was adorable. If I wasn't so busy being afraid that my father was going to kill us both, I would have been swooning non-stop.

But considering the circumstances I was looking at my Dad. Waiting for him to give me a sign. He finally sighed and said. "We need to get out of here. There's a lot of work to do. Trevor go get in the Impala with Sam and Dean. Becca, you're riding with me." My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach as I instinctively picked up my bag and headed to the truck. The three of them cast me pity field looks as I climbed into my father's truck for the ride back.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Hey. So here's the next chapter. It has a memory/ flashback (whatever you want to call it) that inclused mild spanking so if that offends I'm sorry. Also I tentatively plan to update once or twice more in the next four days (can you believe its only a few more days until a new episode? Am I the only one who feels like they've been waiting FOREVER?). If I can't get two done by Thursday I'll try and do one big one by Thursday. Try being the key term here people. Wish me luck.

ALSO just so you know I love all of you for your responses and your comments. I am continually amazed by how sweet you can be! It makes my day more often than not!

I clicked in my seatbelt before dad took off. Usually I wait for him to speak first when I'm in trouble, but this time I said "I'm really sorry, Dad."

"Is this a 'please don't punish me' apology or the real deal?" He said.

"It's real."

"What are you sorry about Rebecca?" Dad asked.

I thought about it. "Well, for lying and for sneaking around…"

"You know what Rebecca? If you're gonna keep handing out the same old apologies, you might as well know they start to get stale."

I swallowed down hard. "But I really mean it."

"And what? You didn't last time?" he asked.

"No I did I just…" He wasn't going to make this easy. Why did I think he would? "I'm just sorry. I-I did mean it those other time, but I don't know. I guess I can't really prove it to you or anything. I haven't really done a good job of that. But please don't take this our on Trev. I mean he was just doing what he thought I needed him to do. He's been really great Dad."

Dad went quiet again before saying "You know, if I'd caught one of your brothers lying to me…" He thought for a second. "But then again it was always like that with you." I thought he meant I was always a liar and I felt hurt until he went on. "I mean even when you were little I couldn't treat you the same way I could with Sam or Dean. Not my little girl. I tried harder not to yell with you. Hell I couldn't even bring myself to give you a spanking until you were much older than your brothers had been. And even then I wanted to let it slide, but I'll be damned if you weren't just plain asking for it."

_Memory_

_I saw both of my brothers gulp when my father walked over to the sandbox, but I wasn't afraid. If anything, I was happy. Maybe he would shut up the stupid blonde kid and his mean old mommy. The boy had asked me if he could borrow my army men. They were Dean's when he was little and then Sam's. Now they were mine and there was NO chance this kid was getting his grubby little hands on them. But when I'd said no, grubby hand kid tried to take them. He got one away from me and threw it REALLY far. I was so mad that I punched him right in the stomach. Unfortunately that was the part his bird face mother saw. She came over to me pretty much at the same time as Sam and Dean._

"_What in God's name were you doing?" she asked._

"_What happened?" Dean said to her._

"_Does this little ruffian belong to you?" she said._

"_Yes ma'am. She's our sister. What happened?" he repeated. _

"_She punched me!" Grubby kid whined. God he was annoying._

"_Bex." Sam sighed. "You punched him?"_

"_What you don't believe him?" The mother asked._

"_No ma'am." Dean said. "He just meant…" That's about the time Dad came over. He asked Dean what was going on and he explained._

"_Rebecca, did you hit this boy?"_

"_He triedta steal my army guys an' when I didn't let'em he took one an' he threw it!" I defended._

"_I didn't see any of that." The mother said to Dad. "I just saw HER assault my son."_

"_I asked you two to watch her." Dad said to my brothers. "Young lady, didn't I tell you to behave?"_

"_Yessir, but Daddy…"_

"_No buts. Now apologize to…"_

"_Patrick." The woman supplied. She looked so conceited. I wanted to kick her in the head._

"_Patrick." Dad repeated. "Apologize to Patrick."_

_I couldn't believe it. He didn't care about MY toy. He wanted me to say sorry to the kid. The grubby, whining, annoying, psycho mother having kid! "But I'm not sorry." I said crossing my arms._

"_Rebecca." Dad warned._

"_Daddy!" I griped." "He's a big, stupid head and he threw my toy first."_

"_What did I say young lady?" Dad gave me a hard look. I looked to Sam and Dean but they looked nervous. NOBODY was on my side. "Rebecca." Dad said. _

"_But I'm not sorry." I pouted. I guess Daddy'd had enough, because before I knew it he had given me five hard spanks on my bottom. I was shocked at the first but by the fifth I realized exactly why my brothers were always so fearful of a spanking. It hurt. A lot. _

"_Now apologize to Patrick or you won't be sitting down for a week." I was torn. I wasn't sorry. I was angry at him for spanking me, and the kid for getting me and trouble and Sam and Dean for not helping. I was embarrassed. I was hurt (in more ways than one). But I was NOT sorry. Still the threat of not sitting for a week seemed all too possible, so I gave a week little "sorry" and drooped my head down. The kid and his mother satisfied went off somewhere and Dad made us get in the car. He didn't even let me go find the thrown army guy. _

_On the ride to the motel my brothers kept flashing me looks, but I didn't look at them. And I definitely didn't look at my father. I just sat in my seat and scowled. When we got there Dad sent Sammy and Dean off to get some food. I lay on their bed with my arms crossed facing the wall. I knew they would share a bed and I would share with Dad, but I didn't want to be near him at that moment. I planned on lying there like that until bedtime, but Dad had other plans. "Rebecca." He said. "Come here." I stalked over to him. "You better uncross those arms and wipe that scowl off your face." He said and I did. "Look, I know you're mad at me, but you can't behave that way. You know better. What happens when Dean or Sammy disobeys an order?"_

"_They get spanked." I whispered._

"_That's right." He said. "And the same goes for you. You're getting to be a big girl now, and I can't just have you throwing tantrums and hitting people."_

"_But he…"_

"_It doesn't matter Becca. You have to learn to control yourself. And when you can't, I'll just have to give you a little motivation to." I didn't like the sound of THAT at all. "Do you understand me?" I nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you."_

"_Yes sir." I said quietly. _

"_Good." He said. "Now I ran some water in the tub. Go take your bath before dinner gets back."_

_I spanking and a bath all in one day! I wanted to complain, but thought against it. An hour prior I might have been more stubborn about it, but my bottom still stung and I was in NO mood for a repeat performance. I figured it was just apart of the whole "controlling myself" Dad talked about._

Now sitting in the truck with Dad I again felt like a bad little girl who had disappointed her daddy. Worst part was I didn't know how to fix it. I thought about saying sorry again, but had a second thought "Dad." I said. "I'm not going to apologize anymore about this."

He quickly took his eyes off of the road. "Excuses me?"

"What I mean is I'm not just gonna say sorry, even though I am. Because what I'm the most sorry about is thinking that neither of us trusted each other."

Dad thought about what I was saying. I could tell because he did that kinda squinty eye thing all four of us do sometimes when we really have to work something over in our head. "Keep talking." He said.

"Well okay, so I lied and snuck around and made a big mess of things and you don't trust me as much as you used to. And I only did that cuz I didn't trust you to trust me with the whole dating thing."

"You've been spending way too much time with your brothers." Dad said. "Cuz I didn't follow a word of that."

"Stay with me on this." I said. "Instead of saying I'm sorry again, I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna try really hard not to be honest from now on and I need you to try really hard to give me at least the smallest amount of privacy."

There were more squinty eyes from Dad and a couple of more sighs. "As scary as it is, you're making some sense." He said. "However, that doesn't change what you've already done. You and Trevor didn't just keep things from me. Joshua needs to be informed as well. Before we pack up, you and Trevor need to have a talk with him."

"Yes sir."

"One more thing. Becca the main reason I wanted to talk with you privately is…" Dad said. "I want you to see an uh- you know… one of those gynecologists…"

"Daddy." I chocked out.

"I'm serious Rebecca. As a wom- a female, when you're having…when you engage in sexual activity, you need to cover all of your bases."

"But me and Trevor haven't even had sex." I left the "yet" out of the end of my sentence.

"But you have before."

"I know that." I said. "But I already told you we were safe."

"It's never completely safe Rebecca." He sounded like an add for abstinence or something.

"Can we _please_ talk about something else? Anything else."

"Look Becca," Dad said. "It's not like this is my favorite subject in the word here. But it's important. After this hunt, you're going to go the gynecologist and you are going on birth control. End of discussion. Am I making myself clear young lady?"

"Yes sir." I said. I picked at my jeans for a little.

"So you and Trevor haven't had sex." Dad said. "Good to know I wont have to break his ribs just yet."

"Daddy," I said. "that's not funny."

"Do I look like I'm joking." He said. "The Pete kid is unlisted in a phone book and Jason is lucky to be locked away, because I could have killed them when I found out."

"Big surprise." I thought to myself.

"And even though Trevor should have told me, I don't have to hurt him now since he hasn't violated you."

"Dad, come on." I said "Hurt him for_ violating_ me? Are you like Tony Soprano now?"

"You know what I mean." Dad sighed.

"So… Where are we headed after we leave Joshua's?" I asked, finally trying to change the subject.

"I've got to see somebody about Daniel's stuff in Manning."

"Colorado?"

"Yup. Then we're in for some long hard research and fat checking before we can finally take down this son of a bitch." I nodded and rested my head on the window until we pulled up to the house. It was almost amusing how fast my brothers and Trev came over to me when I got out of the truck.

"You okay?" Dean semi-whispered.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You sure?" Sam said.

"Yeah." I assured them. "Although I did promise we would tell Joshua about us."

Trevor sighed. "Like I'm not already in enough trouble with him."

"Would you four quit yakking? We have to pack up." Dad ordered.

"Yes sir." We said.

"Look." Trevor said "My Dad's already pissed at me. There's no reason for both of us to get yelled at. I'll tell him by myself okay?"

"No." I said. "As sweet as that is, you were there for me when my Dad was pissed. We're in this together."

Trevor swallowed. "Becca, I'm not just trying to be sweet. It's not the greatest feeling in the world to get chewed our, especially not in front of the woman you love."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You love me?"

He looked panicked and shy all of a sudden. "Yeah." He said. "I didn't mean to say it. I mean I mean it, but you don't have to you know say anythi…"

"I love you too." I gave him a little smile and a kiss. "Okay well how about you break the ice and tell him and then I'll come in. I'm not completely hanging you out to dry Trev. Even if you think you want me to."

He went in to his Dad's office first and I waited outside. It was quiet with short outburst of yelling every once in a while. Pretty much what I expected. After about three minutes the door opened and Trevor came over to me. "You sure you still wanna go in there. He's not in the best mood right now."

"And my father was?"

Trevor shrugged. "Alright." Joshua was sitting behind his desk. I thought it was really funny that with all that on an normal week he still spent half of his time dealing with "normal patience." I mean other than the salt line by the window any average Joe would be hard pressed to find his place to be anything other than a doctors office. There were two chairs at the front of the desk. Trevor pulled one out for me and then sat in the other.

"Trevor, I'd like to talk to Rebecca privately if you don't mind." It wasn't a question. All three of us understood that.

"Dad I…"

"Trevor." I don't know what it is about parents. Joshua could have yelled and screamed or anything like that. But all he did was say his name. I'd been in the same boat with Dad enough times to know that warning was usually just the right amount of authority to make knees buckle. Trev looked at me apologetically (I'd been getting a lot of those looks lately) and left the room. I had no doubt he was trying to listen from the other side of the door. I was a bit less sure, however, of what he would be listening to. What did his father have to say to me?

"Your scars healed pretty well." Joshua said.

"I- Um, thank you." I said.

"So you and Trevor, huh?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well I suppose John's been informed."

"Yes sir." I repeated.

"Good." He said. "Trevor's already grounded for two weeks for disobeying an order during this past hunt so I think an extra week is sufficient punishment for lying about the two of you. I'm sure your father can handle this whole sneaking around thing as far as you're concerned Becca."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Alright then." He finally looked up from his papers. "Rebecca although you two shouldn't have lied about it, I couldn't be happier that you are dating Trevor."

"You-I-Wha-Huh?" Was all I could get out.

Joshua smiled crookedly. "Look, without naming names or giving out too many details, it's safe to say that my son hasn't really had much stability in his life especially when it comes to females. He's a good guy and not some kind of promiscuous kid. But the girls I've seen him with, they just aren't right for him. You know him. You know he needs to be kicked in the ass every once in a while. I think you'll be good for one another."

I actually wanted to pinch myself. More than that I wanted to jump up and give Joshua a hug (but he's never really been the physical type).

Instead I smiled back at him. "Well thanks, I guess." I went to stand up.

"One last thing." I knew there had to be a catch. "Becca, speaking as a doctor, I honestly think you should take some precautions in your sex life." Not HIM too! I felt like I was in a lifetime original movie or something. _Going on the Pill_ starring Becca Winchester as Herself.

"I'm planning on uh… doing something like that." I said before he could continue.

"Good." Joshua said, relieved. "That's very good. Well I know you guys are leaving for a while so you should go help load the cars and I'll be out to see you off in a second. I finally got out of there.

"What'd he say?" Trev asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Come on Becca. What's you guys talk about. What's gonna happen?"

"Well." I said. "I think the unanimous vote is I'm going on the pill." I shrugged.

"You're not on the pill?" He asked.

"Oh my God not you too. Look by the time we come back from this thing I will be pill popping and ready for you okay?"

"By ready do you mean "ready" ready?" he asked.

"I mean readiest of ready." I smiled.

"Oh God I love you."

It had been an incredibly eventful day and as exhausted as I was, I didn't want it to end. Because the end of that day brought me a teary "see you soon/ not 'goodbye'" from Trevor and an uncharacteristic hug from Joshua. The end of that day brought the first day of hunting The Demon with Elkins colt, which somehow made it so much more serious to all of us. The end of this day was the beginning of something new. Something big.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: okay so I don't know if I'm gonna make the next one by the new episode, but I'm putting this one out anyway. It's a tad dramatic, but it kinda had to be. Also i had to change the whole Meg plot since in this story "Shadow" never happened. I hope you still like it.

I fell asleep in the passenger seat of the truck and vaguely remember wrapping my arm around Sam's neck as he carried me from the car into a motel bed. I woke up at about six the next morning. Daddy was already awake. Sitting behind a desk, downing coffee like it was the only thing keeping him alive and flipping through pages furiously. To anyone else he would have looked like a mad man. But I saw him for what he was. He was a hunter. He was a fighter. He was prepared. He was my father. He was the best at what he did, and he intended on proving it. He said something about Sam and Dean going for food and more coffee and told me to take a quick shower. By the time I was in and out Dad was ready. Finally ready to say the things he wouldn't before. Maps, newspaper articles, books, and photographs covered the walls and tables and right there out in the open, the Colt revolver. Our saving grace…hopefully.

"So, this is it." Dad said. "This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? And not a trace, just nothing….until about a year ago. For the first time, I picked up a trail."

"That's when you took off." Dean figured.

"Yeah, that's right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation." Dad said.

I still didn't get it. Believe me I wanted to. I wanted Dad to say what he had said- finally give us a straight answer and then completely and totally understand why he left us. I wanted justification. I needed more. "So what? You found some trail or something?" I asked.

Dad turned to me, clearly aware of my tone, but ignored it. "It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California—houses are burning down to the ground. It's going after families….just like it went after us. "

"_Nope_" I thought to myself. "_You're gonna have to do better than that_." I was gonna try and prod it out of him when Sammy asked "Families with infants?"

"Yeah" Dad nodded. "The night of the kid's six-month birthday."

"I was six months old that night?" Sam asked. I locked eyes with Dean. We both knew where this was going and I prayed Dad would lie or get out of the question or something. I know I had just recently done my new honesty kick, but if Dad knew Sam like we knew Sam, he would have said anything other than the truth.

In more ways than one, it was unfortunate that he didn't know what was going on in my brother's mind. "Exactly six months." Dad said.

"So, basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason? The same way it came for me?"

"Stop it Sammy." I said.

"Stop what, Becca?" He said heatedly

"You know what. We deal with this stuff all the time and you know we need all the facts. Don't make into something if we don't know that's the case." I said as calmly as possible.

"Not the- I mean did you not hear what Dad just said. It's not one town, or one day of the year. It's these kids. These six month old kids who just happened to be the same age I was. So, Mom's death, Jessica. It's all 'cause of me!" Sam said.

"We don't know that, Sam." Dean said.

"Oh, really, 'cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure, Dean." Sam yelled.

"For the last time, what happened to them is not your fault." Though his level of volume was still low, Dean was just as worked up as Sam.

"Yeah, you're right, it's not my fault, but it's my problem!"

"No, it's not your problem, it's our problem!" Dean said, finally yelling too.

"Okay." Dad said standing up. "That's enough." There was instant silence. That's all it took. I could have guessed Sam still blamed himself, Dean still wanted to fix it and I still wanted answers. But that's all Dad needed to do to get us to settle back down and fix our tones.

"So, why is it doing it? What does it want?" Sam asked in a calmer, but still worried voice.

"Look, I wish I had more answers. I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…" He trailed off.

"Maybe you might have gotten there in time if you had help." I muttered.

"Becca." Dean warned.

"No, what did you say?" Dad asked.

"It still doesn't make sense Dad. If you couldn't do it on your own, why not bring us along?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want to see you killed."

"So why do this at all. If you didn't want to see us killed, if you wanted to protect us, why'd you ever take us hunting in the first place?" I asked.

"Would you rather be one of those unaware, unprepared people in the world?" Dad asked. "I taught you the skills to stay alive in the real world that we live in."

"Dad, I love hunting. I do. I love saving people. I love knowing I'm stopping things that would otherwise destroy lived. But don't tell me there isn't a difference between being prepared and looking for trouble." I said.

"All right." Dean said cutting Dad off before this elevated. "So, how do we find it before it hits again?"

I could see Dad's wheels working this over. Whether to continue arguing with me or answer Dean and move on. I didn't really know which I would have preferred. "There's signs." He said turning to my older brother. "It took me a while to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked, and"

"These things happened in Lawrence." Dean asked.

Dad nodded. "The week before your mother died." He turned to Sam. "And in Palo Alto….before Jessica. And these signs…they're starting again."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Salvation, Iowa." I didn't take much after that. We were on the road again. I opted for the Impala, since in my history high emotion+ me+ Dad+ truck conversations that couldn't be taken back and we needed to deal with this hunt right now. Pretty soon after entering Salvation, Iowa, Dad pulled over to the side of the road and we followed.

"Damn it." Dad said getting out of the truck.

"What is it?" Dean asked

"Son of a bitch!" He hit the side of the truck.

"What is it?" Dean repeated.

"I just got a call from Caleb." Dad said.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's fine." Dad said. "Jim Murphy is dead."

"Pastor Jim?" Sam asked. My father nodded.

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I'd known Jim since I was a baby. He took care of me a lot of times when Dad needed both of my brothers on a hunt and I was too young to go. He was like family. He used to let me help him around the church for a few dollars when I was little and then he'd take me to the little town it was in and by random stuff. Usually ice cream or stupid toys. He made really good pancakes. He would play chess with Sammy and always laughed at Dean's jokes. Even the stupid ones. And now…now he was gone.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Throat was slashed. He…" Dad paused. "He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"A demon?" Sam asked.

"The demon?" Dean clarified.

Dad shrugged sadly. "I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're gettin' close." I was shaking, trying to keep the tears in. I just couldn't believe Pastor Jim was gone

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked.

Dad thought for a second. "Now we act like every second counts. There are two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, we cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's gonna be six months old in the next week." In usual Sammy fashion, he questioned how Dad planned on figuring out which kid was the right one.

"We'll check 'em all, that's how." Dad shot back. "You got any better ideas?"

Sam paused and looked down. "No, sir." He said. We were getting back in the cars when my father stopped.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

After a moment, Dad turned back to face us. "Yeah…" He said. "It's Jim. You know, I can't…" It was weird. He seemed so lost. So unsure. My father has his faults, but he's never unsure. We have a plan. We do our job. No questions asked. But now, his eyes were cloudy and doubtful. We were all locked onto them. I saw when they suddenly changed. There was an anger there. "This ends." He said. "Now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes." He got into his truck.

Sabbath immediately blared out of the speakers when Dean turned the car on. He turned it off and pulled out.

"I can't believe…" Sam trailed off, and caught my eye in the mirror. "Kiddo?" he said. I started shaking. "Dean! Pull over Dean!" he said. He practically ripped the door off of its hinges just in time for me to throw up all over the ground. I was crying uncontrollably.

"Shhhhhh." Dean said rubbing my back. "Come on Becca Anne. That's okay. Just breath alright."

But I couldn't. my thoughts were all over the place. The demon and then gun and Jim and Dad and this whole year. What would happen? What made us think we could take this demon? Why had this happened? Any of it? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

"Bex!" Sam shook me and I realized I'd been rocking back and forth with quick breaths stifling my oxygen intake. "Breath Becca." I slowly turned my speedy shallow breaths into shaky deep breaths. "Good." Sam said. "Good girl."

I fell into Sam's arms and pulled Dean in with me. I calmed down and we got back in the car. This time Sam sat in the back with me. Dean stopped at a gas station and was "very stealth" in his suggestion that Sam get out with him so they could "pump the gas." I guess they figured I wouldn't be able to crack their brilliant code for talk about Becca.

"She hasn't said one word since she found out about Jim Dean. Not one."

"Well Dad expects us to be going through hospital files right now… maybe she isn't ready for this Sammy. Maybe we should tell Dad she can't do it."

I got out of the car. "No." I said.

Sam sighed "Bex we…"

"I said no." I repeated. "I am gonna be apart of this. I want to be there when we kill this son of a bitch for what its done. To Jim. To all of us. I deserve to be there. I need to help." I guess they saw the resolution in my eyes. Me and Dean dropped Sam off at the Salvation Iowa Medical Center. We went to Salvation Hospital. The plan was simple. I would stand around in the waiting area until Dean got clearance. He would let me in and then we'd copy as many files as possible. I wlked in and sat by the door. A couple of minutes later Dean walked in and came over to the desk. An dean approved young woman was behind the front desk, holding a clipboard. My brother saw her and I could almost hear his tongue flop against the floor.

"Hi." She smiled. I could tell from that smile alone that not only had she been popular in high school and loved chick flicks, but she was also impressed with Dean. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh, God, yes." Dean said. I rolled my eyes as receptionist Barbie laughed. She put her hand over her moth because she was just "oh so very embarrassed that Mr. Sexyman complimented her. I thought I was going to have to puke twice in one day. I think Dean caught my glare and said. "Only I, uh…" He cleared his throat and showed her his "police badge." " I'm working right now, so…" Dean got his clearance as usual and let me in. we copied files for about forty-five minutes before we got a call. It was Sam. He said to meet him at motel as soon as possible. He'd had a vision. A vision about the Demon. When we got there He explained the vision to me, Dean and Dad. It was a woman he's met and her daughter. Her six month old. What he saw was pretty much standard for The Demon. Baby's nursery. Stopped clock on the wall. Mother pinned against the wall. Unable to move. Pool of blood appears. Whole thing ends up in flames.

"How well can we trust these visions?" Dad asked.

"Trust me." Sam said. "We know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell that we went through."

"No, they're not. No one is, ever again." Dad vowed. Suddenly Sammy's cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "Who is this?" He was shocked. "Meg?"

"The girl you met on the side of the road?" I asked.

"What girl?" Dean asked.

"Some girl he hooked up a while ago." I explained.

"Do we really have time for love connection right now Sammy?" Dean said.

Sam looked confused. "Meg, how did you get my phone number and… and how do you know my father?" We all looked around. "It doesn't matter." He said. "My dad's—I don't know where my dad is." He was actually scared and handed Dad the phone.

"This is John." Dad said. He listened and looked as if he was about to cry. "I'm here." He listened again and then became terrified. "Caleb?" My brothers and I shared worried looks. "Caleb." Dad repeated. "You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go." I closed my eyes and let his words wash over me. I knew how both Caleb and my father were. Whatever The Demon wanted (and I had a pretty decent idea), neither man was going to be eager in letting it go. "What Colt?" Dad said conferming my fear. "I don't know what you're talking about. ..Caleb? Caleb!" I dropped in my chair. Dad didn't even need to explain. Caleb, like Pastor Jim, was gone. I suppressed my urge to vomit again, but couldn't stop a stream of composed tears. They streaked down my cheeks and I did nothing to stop them. Devastated. "I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" Dad said, but even I didn't believe it that time. They were breaking him. Tearing him down. He finally gave up. "Okay." He said quietly. "I'll bring you the Colt."

"Dad." Sam said, but was silenced by one look. He hung up.

"So, you think she's a demon?" Sam asked.

"Either that or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter." Dad said.

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to Lincoln."

"What?" I asked. "Daddy what about Sam's vision. The woman the…"

"What Rebecca? You think I forgot all of that?" Dad asked. "I know what's going on. But it doesn't seem like I have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die. Our friends die. We're putting them in danger. Missouri, Joshua even Trevor."

I faltered in my argument and couldn't come back from it. Dad had played the right card. At least in my case. Sam didn't see things so clearly. "Dad," he said. "The Demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we've got. You can't just hand it over."

"Who said anything about handing it over?" We all looked up. "Look, besides us and a couple vampires, no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like."

"So, what, you're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asked.

"Antique store. " Dad corrected.

"You're gonna hand this demon a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean was boarding on insubordination.

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference." Dad explained, more patient than usual.

"But Daddy what happens when she figures it out?" I asked. "I mean she's bound to figure it out."

"I just" Dad stopped. "I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

"And after that then what?" I asked. "You think after a couple of hours she'll forget where our friends live and stop hunting with down? What could you possibly need to buy time for?"

"For us." Sam concluded and turned to our father. "You want us to stay here...and kill this demon by ourselves?"

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school. I want Becca to be safe. I want Dean to have a home." Dad…he had tears in his eyes. He turned away from us, too strong to actually be seen crying. "I want Mary alive." Dean looked away and Dad turned back. "I just….I just want this to be over."

Dad didn't give an order. Sammy didn't fight. Dean didn't yell. I didn't hide. We all knew what had to happen. Not a word was said, but we all knew. This had to end. It had to stop. Nothing else needed to be said. We'd been fighting our whole lives and it was time for one more. The one we'd been waiting for.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Okay. So sorry I couldn't post before the new episode (loved it by the way). If you haven't seen it, find yourself a way to cuz it was good. But I digress… here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

P.S. your comments continue to amaze me!

Me and Dean were on our way to meet up with Sam and Dad. They'd sent us to find a good replacement for the cult. "Dean?" I said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"If we do all make it out of this thing…"

"You mean when." Dean clarified.

"Yeah, well… what happens then?" I asked. "You know with us."

Dean shrugged. "Nothings going to happen. We'll still be a family."

"But I mean Dad seemed kinda…kinda like he wanted to stop. Stop hunting, I mean. You know and be…normal. And Sam's probably gonna go back to school and be some big shot. And you know if that's what they want we can't stop them. But what about you and me? Where do we fit in if we kill this demon?"

"First of all stop saying 'if.' This isn't a hypothetical situation here. Dad's gonna go do his job. We're gonna do ours. Like always. And as for what's gonna happen after, I already told you. We'll still be a family. No matter what happens. So maybe we'll settle down in one place with Dad for a while if that's what he wants to do. Maybe close to wherever Sammy goes to school. Thing is, I don't know about, but I get a little antsy if I didn't do a job every once in a while. Some and you, _we'll _do that. Look, just don't worry about it right now alright Becca Anne?"

"You're right." I said trying to convince myself. "We've got bigger things to deal with. Like the obvious bullshit trap of Sammy's little girlfriend's that we're letting Dad walk right into. "

"I'll warn'em again but you know we can't get him to change his mind." My brother sighed. "And don't swear."

I had to smile a little. All that we'd been through and he still couldn't give that up. We finally got to the road we were meeting Dad and Sam on. They were by the truck getting weapons ready. " Did you get it?" Dad asked when we walked over. Dean pulled out the fake gun, wrapped in paper, and handed it to him.

"You know this is a trap, don't you?" Dean warned. "That's why Meg wants you to come alone."

"I can handle her." Dad said. "I got a whole arsenal loaded—holy water, Mandaic amulets."

"Dad." Dean cut him off. "Just…Just promise me something. This thing goes south, just get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed, all right?" Sensing the chick flick moment, he added. "You're no good to us dead."

Dad smiled faintly. "Same goes for you. All right, listen to me." He took the real Colt out of his coat pocket. "They made the bullets special for this Colt. There are only four of them left. Without them, this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes, sir." Sam said.

"Look I know I haven't been there enough this year. Maybe I haven't ever really…"

"Dad." Dean said.

"No. This is important. I want you three to know that I have always loved you. Always. You hear me?" We nodded, none of us capable of actually responding without crying. "Good." Dad continued. "I've been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here, and I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you three now. It's your fight. You finish this. You finish what I started. Above all, take care of each other. You understand?" more nods. Dad handed the real Colt to Dean and he put it in his coat pocket.

I pulled myself together enough to fake a smile. "Have a safe drive. There and back."

"Yeah." Sam added. "We'll see you soon, Dad." Dad nodded and looked at Dean. But he wouldn't even look at him. He couldn't fake a smile or anything.

"I'll see you later." Dad finally said before he got in his truck and drove away.

"Later." Dean said at last.

We drove to Monica's house and are parked across the street. My brothers the and I watched the house from inside the car.

"Maybe we can tell them there's a gas leak." Sam suggested. "Might get 'em out of the house for a few hours."

"Yeah, and how many times has that actually worked for us?" Dean asked. He had a point. People usually needed more than gently coaxing out of there homes.

Sammy shrugged. "Could always tell them the truth."

"Good plan Sammy." I said. "But what do we do _after_ they institutionalize us for talking about demons?"

"Alright. I know, I know. I just…" Sam sighed. "with what's coming for these people…"

"Yeah." I said. "That's why we can't mess with the plan. Not tonight."

"There's gotta be some way to do it without directly involving Monica and her family. I mean even killing it, you know after. They're always going to remember this. They're never going to have a normal life." Sammy said.

"I know that Sam, but at least they'll have a life." I said.

"Becca's right Sammy." Dean said. "We've only got one move, and you know it, all right? We've got to wait for that demon to show itself, and then we get it before it gets them."

Sam nodded. "I wonder how Dad's doing."

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing him up." Dean said.

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up." We all just starred at the house for a while. "This is weird." Sam said after a while.

"What?" I asked.

"Well how long have we been hunting this thing, you know. I mean after all these years, we're finally here. It doesn't seem real." I understood him completely. I mean my family'd been searching for this demon since before I was born. It was always this great long search. I knew no other way of life than being a hunter and preparing for this one job. And now we were only minutes from ending it.

"We just got to keep our heads and do our job like always." Dean said.

"Yeah, but this isn't like always." Sam pointed out. "Dean, uh… I wanna thank you."

"For what?" My brother asked. I was curious too.

"For everything. You've always had our backs, you know? Even when me and Bex couldn't count on anyone, we could always count on you." Sam looked back at me and I nodded in agreement. "And now….I don't know, I just wanted to let you know—just in case. .."

Dean stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you kiddin' me?"

"What?"

"Don't say, "Just in case somethin' happens", I don't wanna hear that freakin' speech, man. All day I've been hearing from you and Dad and Becca and I'm sick of it. Listen to me. Nobody's dyin' tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody…except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight, you understand me?" Sam and I looked at each other. "I asked you a question. Do. You. Understand. Me?"

"Yes sir." We both said. I was kinda surprised. When we were little and Dean used to be almost more of authority in our lives than Dad, if he gave an order we'd both give him the same respect we'd give our father. But Sam stopped when he was around thirteen. Some teenage drama thing about "Dean not being the boss of him." I hadn't heard him call our brother "sir" since. But he didn't even pause between saying it then. I saw that it took Dean aback as well, but he tried not to show it and went back to watching the house.

"This is taking a while." I said after a while. "Dean?"

"Yeah Becca?"

"Could you maybe…give Dad a call?" he looked at me. "Just to see if he's on his way back or not."

Dean shook his head but smiled a little and picked up his phone. He dialed and listened three times before he gave up. "Dad's not answering."

"Maybe cell reception's bad." Sam said.

"If reception was bad it would go directly to voicemail." I said.

"Maybe Meg was late." Dean offered.

"Yeah, maybe." I said, but I didn't believe it.

"Wait. Listen." Sam said. He tried to tune the radio, but the reception was completely gone. The leaves outside began to blow around. The lights in the house began to flicker rapidly. "It's coming." We got out of the Impala. Dean picked the lock, and we broke into the house. It wasn't long before Monica's husband came in with a baseball bat. He took a swing at Dean, but he pinned him against the wall. The man just kept screaming. "Get out of my house! Get out of my house!"

We were trying to explain thing to him, when Monica called down. "Charlie, is everything okay down there?"

"Monica, get the baby!" He yelled.

"No, don't go in the nursery!" Sam screamed, frightened. Dean and I held him down while Sam went up to the nursery. Dean punched him prett hard, subduing him enough to go upstairs and leave him with me. He still tried to stop them, but I could handle him. My brothers came running down the stair, Dean holding the babay and Sammy with Monica.

The bedroom window exploded, sending glass and debris everywhere as we all ran out of the house.

"You get away from my family!" The husband screamed.

"Charlie, don't!" Monica cried. "They saved us." She took Rosie from Dean. "They saved us." She repeated and then turned to us. "Thank you."

Sammy turned and lookd up at the house. "It's still in there. "He moved to go back into the house, but Dean stopped him.

"Sam, no!" He had to wrestle with him for a minute to keep him back.

"Dean, let me go! It's still in there!" Sam begged.

"Sam it's burning to the ground! It's suicide!" I screamed.

"I don't care!" he cried.

Dean blocked him. "I do!" They finally let go of each other. We looked up at the window and saw the demon again before it disappeared. We got out of there quickly, not wanting to draw any attention from the cops. Sam sat in the back with me. He didn't say a word. Dean pretty much threw the phone at me. "Call Dad." He ordered angrily. "NOW."

I did about twenty times before we got back to the motel and Dean took it back. Dean dialed the number over and over. And Sam…he just sat there. He didn't say one word.

"Come on, Dad. Answer your phone, damn it." Dean said.

"Something's wrong Dean." I said. "Something's happened."

"We don't know that." Dean said.

"If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this." Sam finally growled.

We both turned to him. "Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life." Sam shrugged."So, what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

Sam stood up. "Yeah.

"Sammy come on." I said "you know you don't really mean that, don't you?"

"You're damn right I mean it" Sam said.

Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen. Not as long as I'm around." Dean said.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

"Sam, I wanna waste it. I do, okay?" Dean said. "But it's not worth dyin' over. I mean it. If huntin' this demon means you gettin' yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom!" Sam screamed

Dean looked right at Sammy. "You said yourself once…that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never comin' back."

Suddenly, Sam grabbed Dean by his shirt and pinned him up against the wall. "Don't you say that! Not you…not after all this, don't you say that! "

"Sammy stop." I tried to pry him off of Dean. Sam shrugged me off and I fell, hitting my head on the side of the bed.

"You asshole!" Dean said and pushed Sam off of him. He kneeled next to me and glared at Sam who quickly joined us, kneeling on the other side.

"Bex I'm SO sorry." Sam said.

"I'm fine. It's okay." I said.

"It's not okay." Dean said. "He fucking pushed you."

"I didn't mean to." Sam said. "I swear I just…"

"I know." I said. I turned to Dean. I had I feeling Sam needed to be forgiven from him just as much as he did from me.

Dean looked at him emotionally. "Sammy, look. You can't just give yourself up to this thing. The four of us…that's all we have. And that's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holdin' it together, man." Sam was near tears. "Without you and Dad." Sam nodded and helped me up.

We were all silent for a moment. "Dad should have called by now." I said. "Try him again."

Dean picked up his cell phone and dialed Dad's number. When he got his answer, he looked livid. "Where is he?" he asked. This wasn't good. He closed the phone.

"Dean?" I asked, concerned. "Where's Daddy?"

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"I---it was Meg." Dean said quietly. "She said…she said we're never going to see him again."


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: okay so first off you guys are awesome and many thanks for all of the comments and replies. Second a little part of me is dying inside because I can't watch tonight's episode (which is on as I type!). I am doing the t-vo thing so I will see it later but I so wish my friends tv wasn't dying or I could get it online or something because last episode was SO good and I want more NOW. Alright. No more complaining from me. Here it is hope you likie!

"What do you mean Dean?" I asked for the fourth time. Still no response. "What do you mean we're never gonna see him again?"

"They've got him." Dean said.

"Meg?" Sam asked. Dean nodded sadly. "What'd she say?"

"I just told you, both." Dean said wiping his eyes, trying to calm down. "Okay….okay. He picked up the Colt from where it was sitting on an end table and put it in his back pocket. He moved to the bed and grabbed his duffel bag.

I looked at Sam and shrugged. He turned to Dean. "What are you doing, Dean?"

"We gotta go." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, all right? It knows we've got the Colt. It's got Dad, it's probably comin' for us next." He pulled on his coat. "Lets Go!"

"Where?" I asked. "Dean we can't just abandon Dad."

Dean threw my duffel at me. "I never said we were going to- Becca, Dad would kill me if I let this thing get to you two. We'll find him once we get out of here. But right now we gotta go."

"No." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam looked away. "I'm not going anywhere."

I stood in front of him. "Sammy Dean's right. It's probably coming for us. We're no use to Dad dead and it's on its way."

"Good." Sam said. "We've still got three bullets left. Let it come."

Dean wasn't playing games. "Sam, I don't care if I have to drag your sorry ass, you're getting in that car."

"I'd like to see you try." Sam said coldly.

Dean stepped up to meet his glare. "Look tough guy, if you wanna stay- you wanna get yourself killed, maybe I can't force you to go. But me and Becca are out of here."

"Are you kidding me?" I said. "Our father in trouble, we could be next and you two wanna have some stupid macho fight?Didn't we just go over this. We need to stick together. We're leaving. Together. Right now." I walked away and got in the car and in a minute my brothers followed.

"Watch out for cops." Dean warned as I sped down the road. He sighed. "What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we've just got to figure out where. They'll want to trade him for the gun." Sammy shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Sammy we really don't have time for your broody little moments so if you got something to say…"

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade? Dad….he might be…"

"Don't." Dean cut him off.

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job."

"Screw the job, Sam." Dean's voice broke.

"I'm just tryin' to do what he would want." Sam said. "He would want us to keep going."

"How do you know what he would want?" Dean asked. "You were never around anyway!"

"Oh here we go." Sam sighed. "Are you EVER gonna get over that?"

"Get over what? You deserting us?" Dean asked. "Why would you expect ME to Sammy? Dad wouldn't."

"Stop it." I brought the car to a screeching halt.

"Rebecca have you lost your mind?" Dean asked. "Never do that in MY car, it kills the tires!"

"Just…Would you both stop talking about him like he's dead already?" I whispered. "Can we just… we gotta find him okay?"

My brothers looked at each other. "Okay kiddo." Sam said gently.

Dean nodded "Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken."

"I don't think the demons are gonna leave a trail Dean." I said starting up the car again.

"You're right." Dean said. "We need help."

"We should go back to Joshua and Trevor." I said.

"No." Dean said.

"Why not?"

"Because…Joshua's more of a doc then a hunter and Trevor's nowhere near ready to help us with this."

"Dean I just want to know he's okay." I said.

"The less contact we have with them the safer they are at this point." I knew he was right, but I needed to hear Trev's voice so badly. "We need someone who can handle themselves on their own. Someone who has supplies."

"Caleb and Jim are…" Sam trailed off. "What about Bobby?"

"No way." I said. "Didn't he try to shoot Dad."

"Yeah." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked. "Why?"

I shrugged. Neither Dad nor Dean ever wanted to talk about it.

"Well whatever happened he's our best choice right now." Dean agreed and I drove off. We finally got there by morning. Bobby Singer'd helped Daddy and our family since I was around five. They'd had a kind of falling out one time when Dad, Dean and Bobby did a job together. I hadn't heard from him since. He knew a lot about the supernatural world. He learned most of the stuff from his father. Bobby owned this rundown, dirty house, posing as an auto place. It was always surrounded by car parts that were scattered around the yard. Usually I would have spent a little time with his cute old, lazy dog Rumsfeld, but not that day. The three of us went right Inside the house, and explained the situation. Bobby asked a few question and went over a couple of ideas before handing Dean a small bottle.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Holy water?" Dean guessed.

"That one is." Bobby said holding up another bottle. "This is whiskey." He took a swig and handed the bottle to Dean, who gulped some down too. I went for the last of it. "Sorry Becca darlin', but you're just shy of the right age." Bobby always called me that. "Your daddy'll kill me if he find out I gave it to you."

"I think considering the situation it's understandable." I said.

Dean finished it off killing any ideas of relaxing a bit I might have had. "Bobby, thanks." He said. "Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come."

"Nonsense. Your daddy needs help."

Dean shrugged "Yeah, but last time we saw you, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. You cocked the shotgun and everything."

Bobby smiled slightly. "Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

Dean looked at Sam. "Yeah, I guess he does."

"None of that matters now." Bobby said. "All that matters is that you get him back."

Sam, who was sitting on a table with a huge book of Bobby's, came over to us. "Bobby, this book-I've never seen anything like it."

I read the title. "The Key of Solomon."

"Oh It's the real deal, all right." Bobby said

"And these protective circles?" Sammy asked pointing to something in the book. "They really work?"

"Hell, yeah." Bobby said." You get a demon in one, they're trapped—powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel."

"Always the poet Bobby." I smiled.

"I'll tell you somethin' else, too," he said. "this is some serious crap you stepped in. Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops. This year, I've heard of twenty-seven so far. You get what I'm sayin'? More and more demons are walkin' among us. A lot more."

"Do you know why?" Sam asked.

Bobby shrugged. "No, but I know it's somethin' big. A storm's comin'. And you three and your daddy you are smack in the middle of it."

"Well doesn't that just make you feel all good inside." Sam said sarcastically. Suddenly, from outside, we heard Rumsfeld.

"What is it?" Bobby called out. He moved to the window. "He ain't there. Something's wrong."

Abruptly, Meg kicked down the door of the house and walks in.

"I think it's safe to say that you three are really beginning to piss me off." She said. Dean tried to hit her with the holy water but, she hits him first and flung him against the wall. He collapsed to the ground. Meg walked over to me Sam and Bobby and we started to back away. "I want the Colt, Sam. The real Colt. Right now."

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam lied.

"Tsk tsk tsk." She said. "I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I've got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First, Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Dean walked up behind her. "Actually, we were counting on it." It was then that Meg realized we'd trapped her with one of the protective circles from Bobby's book.

"Gotcha." Bobby said. He got some rope and we tied her to a chair. Bobby and I salted the doors and windows to make sure no other demons could pull a search and rescue.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up," Meg teased. "all you had to do was ask."

"Where's our father, Meg?" Dean asked ignoring her bullshit.

"You didn't ask very nice." She said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Where's our father, bitch?"

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She pretended to think for a second before saying. "Oh, I forgot. You don't."

Dean leaned in really close so that he was inches away from her face "Hey, you think this is a friggin' game?! Where is he?! What did you do to him?"

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." She gave him a wicked smile.

Suddenly, he backhanded her. I looked with huge eyes at Sam and Bobby who were just as surprised.

"That's kind of a turn on." Meg said. "You hitting a girl."

"You're no girl." Dean was seething.

Bobby called the three of us over to him. "She's lying," Dean said. "He's not dead."

Bobby sighed. "Dean, you've got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because she really is a girl, that's why." Bobby explained that Meg was possessed. There was a human possessed by a demon in her. We looked at Meg. For the first time I noticed that she was shaking in her chair ( a classic sign of possession).

"There's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" I asked. Bobby nodded. "Oh no."

"Actually," Dean said. "That's good news."

Dean, Sam and Bobby went over to Bobby's book to look for some stuff we needed. While they went over to plan, I kept watch on Meg.

"So I met you big bro Sammy bear on the road." She said. "And me and good ole Dean have had some real fun chats on the phone. But I don't think we've formally met."

"Shut up bitch." I said.

"You talk just like your brother. Only he ain't really your brother is his. Different blood. I can sense it."

"Look I suggest you shut up before I make you shut up." I said.

"Ohhhh." She said. "A threat. You know what else I can feel. You really wanna fight me?"

"You figure that out all by yourself?"

She smiled. "Well just between us girls, I love a good cat fight."

"Just tell us where our father is and I'd be glad to go outside and finish you myself."

Meg chuckled a little. "You got guts kiddo. I'll give you that. How about you let me go and I won't make you beg for mercy like I did your dear daddy."

"I don't think you are in the position to make me do anything."

Meg looked up at the ceiling. "You think that stupid little cave drawing is gonna keep me trapped forever. You think it's actually gonna hurt me?"

"No." I smiled as Dean and Bobby trailed Sam and Dad's journal. "But this might."

"Are you gonna read me a story?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Somethin' like that." Dean said. "Hit it, Sam." Sam began reading Latin out of Dad's journal.

"An exorcism?" She scoffed. "Are you serious?"

"Don't tell me you're scared." I said.

"Hardly." She said, but her sudden grimaces and moans in pain, proved otherwise. Sam stopped reading.

"I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna rip the bones from your body." She grumbled

"No, you're gonna burn in hell unless you tell us where our dad is." Meg said nothing. "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." Dean gave Sam a nod to continue.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus , omnis satanica potestas," Sam read. "omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica." Meg began trembling until she screamed in pain.

"Ohhhhhhhmm." She groaned through clenched teeth "He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat.

"That's it!"I grabbed my knife and headed for her but Dean stopped me.

"Don't make this easy for her Becca." He got close to her. "For your sake, I hope you're lying. 'Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself, and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God." He backed away from her again and gave Sam another nod.

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis." The pages of a nearby open book began to turn on their own. Wind blew within the room. Sam hesitated at first, but then continued. "Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt." Meg was obviously in anguish. She screamed again and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Where is he?" Dean demanded.

"You just won't take "dead" for an answer, will you?" Meg screamed.

"Where is he?!" My brother repeated.

"Dead!" She cried out. I didn't want to…it broke my heart, but part of me believed her.

"No, he's not! He's not dead, he can't be!" Dean yelled. Sammy and I just stared at them. "What are you lookin' at? Keep reading." Dean said.

"Ab insidiis diaboli," Sam continued. "libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Meg's chair began moving around the room as she screamed even louder. The lights in the room flickered as Sam continued to read. "Te rogamus audi…"

He chair stood still "He will be!" She said. Sammy stopped reading.

"Wait! What?!" I asked.

"Meg caught her breath. "He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dean asked.

"Does it matter?" She said.

"Well that depends. Does it matter to you if Sam finishes that verse?" I said. She didn't respond.

"Sam!" Dean said.

"Wait!" She said. "A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!"

"I don't know!" She cried.

"And the demon, the one we're looking for, where is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I swear! That's everything. That's all I know." She was exhausted. Tears were streaked her face and she was breathing heavily. I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"Finish it." Dean told Sam.

"What? I told you the truth!" Meg said.

"I don't care." Dean said.

"You son of a bitch." She said. "You promised."

"I lied!" He said. "Sam?" Sam said nothing. "Sam!" He walked over to him "Read. Now."

"We can still use her." Sam said.

"How?" I asked.

"We can find out where the demon is." He said.

"She doesn't know." I said. "She JUST said that Sammy."

"She lied!"

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there." Dean said. "We've got to help her."

Bobby came over to us. "You're gonna kill her." We looked at him, confused. "You think an exorcism this bad leaves you fine and dandy. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it, the girl is gonna die."

"Bobby's right." I said. "Not human can stand something like that. It would put her in so much pain."

"Listen to me, all of you," Dean ordered. "we are not gonna leave her like that."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. "I know but…there's gotta be another way."

"What other way?" Dean asked.

"She is a human being." Bobby said.

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery." There was nothing any of us could say. "Sam, finish it." Sam looked over at Meg, who was still helplessly struggling. "Finish it."

He reluctantly started reading again. "Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Terogamus audi nos." Her body was twitching and her eyes turned coal-black. A moment later, she tilted her head up to the ceiling and let out a long, loud scream. A huge cloud of black smoke erupted from her mouth as the demon has left her body. Her body went limp until she began to lift her head up slowly. Blood was streaming from her mouth.

"She's still alive." Dean said. "Bobby call 911. Get some water and blankets." Bobby obeyed as the three of us went over to her chair and began untying the ropes around her wrists.

"Thank you." She said weakly.

"Shh, shh." Sammy cooed. "Just take it easy, all right? Shh."

We picked her up and carried her over to the floor. The poor girl was groaning in pain.

"A year." She said softly. "It's been a year. I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did—it's a nightmare."

"You're free now." I said. "It's over.

"Was it telling us the truth about our dad?" Dean asked. I couldn't believe him. The poor girl was in pain.

"Dean." Sam said.

"We need to know."

"Yes." She whispers. "But… it wants you to know…. they want you to come for him."  
"So the whole thing was a game or something."

"No…it….it never thought you would bring so much…pain." I brushed tears out of her eyes.

"So Dad's still alive." Dean said. Bobby came back with blankets and a glass of water. Dean took the water and brought it to Meg's mouth. She tried to drink but spit some of it out. "Where are they keeping our dad?"

"By the r-river….Sunrise."

"Sunrise? What does that mean?" but she was gone. "What does that mean?!" Dean screamed.

"Dean." Bobby said. "She's gone. You better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here."

"What are you gonna tell them?" I asked.

"I'll figure somethin' out."

"Bobby come on," I said. "you've got some random dead girl, who's body's probably been ready to kick for about an hour now in your house."

"Becca darlin', You think you guys invented lyin' to the cops?" He handed Sam the book we were looking at earlier. "Here. Take this. You might need it."

"Thanks...for everything." Dean said. "Be careful, all right?

"You just go find your dad. And when you do, bring him around, would ya? I won't even try to shoot him this time." They both laughed half-heartedly before we left the house and went to find our father.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: You guys who read are so great for taking a chance on a sister story and you guys who review are amazing. Thank you SO much. With that said, this is a pretty long chapter. I think its very fitting that this is my 50th chapter, because I think it's going to be my last one for a little while so I hope you like it.

We got to Jefferson City, Missouri and decided a plan just might be in order if we wanted to get Dad back. We parked the Impala by the river and Sam was looking through the book, while Dean was loading and checking our weapons.

"You've both been quiet." Sam said.

Dean shrugged. "Just gettin' ready."

"What about you kiddo? Something's got your tongue too."

"I just need some coffee."

"Coffee?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Dark, hot, fairly caffeinated beverage. Staple of the Winchester family diet. Ringing any bells?...Sam look, as soon as I get a cup of joe in me I'll be fine." Sammy didn't look convinced and I guess I wasn't being convincing because I was lying. "Sam I just… the demon, when it talked about slitting Dad's throat…"

"I know." Sam said, putting his hand on my back. "It was hard for me to hear too."

"Yeah but… nevermind."

"What?"

"It said Daddy begged to see his _sons_ again. And Meg said this thing about sensing a difference in my blood and I just…I don't know. It's stupid, forget about it." I turned away.

"Bex look at me." I couldn't. "Look at me. I mean it Rebecca." I turned back. "Dad loves you. The demon was just trying to mess with you. It didn't slit his throat. Dad didn't beg for any of us because he's fine. He loves you okay. Same with me and Dean. Probably more. I swear since he's seen you you've had that man wrapped around your finger, and you know it." Sam noticed a special diagram in the book. He wiped away some dust on the trunk of the car and began drawing the picture.

"Sammy, Dean's not gonna… Don't it's the Impala Sam." I warned.

Dean came back over and did a double take. ""Dude, what are you drawing on my car? I mean do you want me to kick your ass or something?"

"Told ya so." I said.

"It's called a devil's trap." Sam explained. "Demons can't get through it or inside it."

"So?" Dean clearly didn't care about the symbol more than he cared about the Impala.

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox." Sam started drawing another devil's trap on the other side of the trunk.

"So?"

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad." Sam said.

"What are you talkin' about?" Dean said. "We're bringin' the Colt with us."

"We can't. We need to save them for when we really need them."

"And I think we REALLY need them right now." I said.

"We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon. We've got to use 'em on the demon."

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get. I mean what else do we have to use against it?"

"Nothing." I said. "Absolutely nothing but there's no way Dad's gonna be okay with us using it."

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun." Sam added.

"I don't care!" Dean snapped. "I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?"

"We want to kill this demon. I thought that's what you both wanted. Hell, you're the ones who came and got me at school! You're the one who dragged me back into this life. I'm just tryin' to finish it!"

I couldn't take it anymore. "I am so sick of you acting like we forced you to come back and hunt this demon Sammy." I said. "We came to you because we wanted to find Dad. But that wasn't good enough of a reason for you. it wasn't until you lost Jess that you suddenly wanted in and you were all about hunting the demon. That was on you Sam. Nobody twisted your arm."

"If you two would have never come for me Jess wouldn't have been alone that night!" He yelled.

"So now that's our fault too?" I asked.

"No I just…" he trailed off. "Look we don't have time for this. The demon is out there and we're not gonna waste the only thing we have that can kill it."

After a pause, Dean said. "You and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that Sam? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? Whether you blame us or not, me and Becca are gonna be the ones to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge."

"That's not true," Sam said. "I want Dad back."

"Then start acting like it." I said. "For right now, nothing happens until we get Dad back okay?" Both of my brothers nodded.

"But they are expecting us to bring this gun." Sam said. "They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage, guys. We cannot bring that gun. We can't." I nodded.

"Fine." Dean said.

"I'm serious, Dean." Sammy said.

"I said "fine", Sam." He took the Colt out of his coat pocket, showed it to us, and placed it in the trunk.

We found out what Meg- the real one- meant by "Sunrise. There was an apartment complex called Sunrise Apartments. For eveil sons of bitches, these demons were pretty smart. In that kind of a place they had their pick of almost anybody inside to posses. They could look like anyone and attack us. We were pretty sure they knew what we looked like, and even if we had a clue who they were possessing, they were still in an innocent human body so we couldn't really shoot them. Dean figured if we pulled the fire alarm we could get out all the civilians. Only problem with that was usually when a fire alarm is pulled, its pretty much a sure thing that people aka police/firemen show up. I went in and pulled the alarm. When the authorities showed up Dean distracted them and Sam stole some firefighter outfits. Lucky for me, that little stereotype about firemen being big guys was true so the smallest one Sammy could find was still huge on me. Huge and heavy. Huge and heavy and insanely hard to breath in. I'm not complaining or anything. I'm just saying it would be nice if they made uniforms a little bit more comfortable for teenage girls to wear after they steal them. It's only fair…Anyways, we went to each apartment door with the EMF detector.

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up." Dean said.

"You never told me that." Sam said.

"Yeah dude. They get all the chicks." He pointed the EMF outside one of the apartment doors, it started beeping frantically.

"Showtime." I said.

Dean knocked on the door. "This is the fire department, we need you to evacuate!" When they opened they door we came bursting into the apartment and me and Sam sprayed a man and a woman with fire extinguishers to distract them. Dean shoved them into a closet and both of my brother pushed against the door while I poured a ring of salt around the door. The demons were locked inside. We took the stupid, sweaty, yellow, overly bulky uniforms off and headed into the bedroom. Dean was the first one to see him. "Dad?" He checked to see if he was alive. "He's still breathing. Dad, wake up. Dad!" But nothing happened.

I couldn't stand seeing him all tied up like that…he was helpless. I took out a knife and was about to cut my fathers ropes when Sam stopped me. "Don't." He said.

"Sammy it's Dad." I said. "I'm not leaving him like this."

"He could be possessed for all we know." Sam said.

"What are you, nuts?" Dean said.

Sam sighed. "Just let me check." He took out a bottle of holy water and poured some of it on Daddy.

I may not have agreed with the whole checking him thing, but the water did wake him up. "Sam? Why are you splashin' water on me?"

"Daddy." I smiled and cut the ropes.

"Dad, you okay?" Dean asked.

He explained that they'd been keeping him drugged. "Where's the Colt?"

"Don't worry, Dad." Sam said. "It's safe."

We got Dad up and were carrying him out when the two dudes came through the door. We were cornered back into the bedroom and Dean locked the door behind us. The guys starting trying to chop down the door so we went through the window (not an easy task when you're carrying a half drugged up man, might I add.) When all for of us finally managed to get down to the sidewalk, the other possessed guy came over and grabbed Sammy. He had him down to the ground and just kept punching him over and over again. I went over to try and help him, but the man caught my wrist before I could even get all the way over. He bent my arm back and I heard a snap before he threw me away from him like I was nothing. He just went right back to punching my brother. I was trembling from the pain in my arm but I got up again. Before I could make it over the man was shot in the head shot in the head. I was surprised when he fell to the ground, dead. I mean he was a demon and I didn't think he could be killed by bullets… most bullets. I turned and saw Dean with the Colt in his hand. He helped me up and we went over to Sammy. "Come on." Dean said as Sam and I starred at the man. "Come on, we've got to get Dad out of here." Dean had no idea where we were going, but he sped all the way there. Sam's eye was starting to swell pretty badly. Dean was sure he had a concussion and I had a broken arm. Dad was still woozy. Basically, if the demon caught up with us in the shape we were in, we were screwed in a major way. We pulled up to a rundown building. I parked the car behind the building while Sammy and Dean dragged Dad into a backroom. Dean stayed with Dad and Sammy checked my arm. Only one clean break which, as unusual as it may seem, was something I could handle for a while. But then again, who would call MY family usual. We were putting salt on the windowsill when Dean came back in and sat on the bed.

"How Daddy?" I asked.

"He just needed a little rest, that's all." Dean said. "How are you guys?"

"Sam knows his name and the year and the president and stuff like that so I think if he's got a concussion, its not that bad." I explained.

"What about you Becca Anne? That arm alright?"

I sat next to him on the bed. "I'll be okay."

"For now." Sam added. "It is broken so we should get her to the hospital as soon as it's safe. I gave her some pain stuff out of the car."

"Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean said honestly. "I don't think so. We couldn't have found a more out of the way place to hole up."

"I still think we should get moving as soon Dad's okay to travel." I said. "I mean it probably wont take them that long to…"

"I know." Dean said.

"Hey Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I um… Can I go back there with Dad for a little bit?"

"Don't bug him, Becca. He needs to sleep." Sam said.

"I won't." I said pleadingly. "I wont wake him up or anything. I'll just lay there."

Dean looked against it, but only said "Don't break the salt line by his window."

I practically ran to the room, only slowing down when I got to his door. I opened it gently and crept over to Dad's side.

"You really think I wouldn't hear you?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"Sorry." I said. "I just wanted to see you. Make sure…"

"I'm alright." He said sitting up. "You alright?"

"Yeah." I said. "They're gonna kill me for waking you up."

"I would've been up on my own anyway…Sam told me." Dad said. "He told me what that demon said to you."

"He did?"

"Yeah." He said. "You know he was just saying all of that stuff to upset you, don't you?" I nodded. "Good." He kissed my forehead. "Can ya help me up." Gently we got him up. "Thanks Becky." He said. I thought he must have still been a little loopy. Nobody EVER calls me Becky, but I figured I'd give him that one slip considering what he'd been through (just as long as he didn't make a habit out of it).

As we were walking into the room we heard Sammy and Dean talking. "That's not what bothers me." Dean said. "Killin' that guy, killin' Meg- I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you or Becca or Dad, the things I'm willin' to do or kill, it just….it scares me sometimes.

"It shouldn't. You did good." Dad said. Sam and Dean looked up, surprised. I was right next to him and even I didn't believe he said it.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked.

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad?" Dad asked. "I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, even Becca. We can get pretty obsessed with our own... issues. But you watch out for this family. You always have.

Dean looked happy, albeit slightly confused and said "Thanks." Suddenly, the lights in the room began to flicker. The wind started blowing outside.

"It found us." Dad said. " It's here."

"The demon?" I asked. I wont for a second say I wasn't scared. This demon had left the strongest man I know at the brink of death. I was terrified of it.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door." Dad ordered.

"Already did it." Sam said.

"Well, check it, okay?" Sam nodded and left the room. "Dean, you know where the gun is?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Give it to me." Dad said.

"Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It vanished." Dean explained.

Dad looked at Dean. "This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun. Where is it?"

Dean pointed to the duffel at me feet. Dad looked at me expectantly and I went in the bag and got it. I was about to give it to Dad when Dean said to wait. "Dean please." Dad said. "We don't have time for this."

"Becca get away from him!" Dean said, pulling me behind his back.

"What?" Dad asked. "Give me the gun Rebecca. What are you doing, Dean?"

"He'd be furious." Dean said.

Dad looked at us confused. "What?"

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one. You're not my dad.

"Dean, it's me." Dad said calmly.

"Dean, the demons coming right now." I said.

"I think he's already here." My brother said. "I mean I know Dad better than anyone. And that ain't him."

"Becca." Dad said. "you're right, honey. The Demon is coming and you've gotta give me the colt so I can kill it. You know its me, don't you."

"No." I said. "I'm not sure…I …"

"Becca come on." Dean said.

"Rebecca." Dad said.

"Becky." I said softly.

"What?" Dad asked.

"You… you never call me Becky. Nobody does. It really isn't you." I handed the gun to Dean.

Sam came back in. "What the hell is going on?"

"Your brother's lost his mind." Dad said. "Becca move away from him."

"He's not Dad." Dean said to Sammy. "You know he isn't same as Becca."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I think he's possessed." Dean said. "I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

"Don't listen to him, Sammy." Dad said. "Get your sister away from him right now."

"Dad I…" Sam started.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you want to kill this demon, you've got to trust me. Your sister is in danger right now. " Sam looked back and forth between us and Dad.

"No. " He shook his head. "No. " He walked over to me and Dean.

Dad… he started to cry. "Fine. You're so sure? Go ahead. Kill me." He hungs his head in sadness. My brothers looked at me, near tears themselves. Dean lowered the gun. "I thought so." Dad said, but when he looked up his eyes were a fiery orange, full of evil. Suddenly, we were all pinned against the walls of the room by an invisible force. I could barely move. The demon in my fathers skin walked over to the Colt, which Dean dropped as he was thrown and picked it up off of the floor. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been. " He said.

"It's you, isn't it?" Sammy said. "We've been lookin' for you for a long time."

"You found me."

"But Sam poured the holy water on you." I said. "I watched him do it."

"Silly little Becky." The demon smiled. "You think somethin' like that works on somethin' like me? Thanks for this kiss by the way. Maybe next time we can go a little bit further?"

"You're disgusting." I spat at him and it grabbed my hurt arm and twisted.

It looked angry and then it laughed, turned to my brothers. "Guess the honeymoons over ay guys. Is she always a bitch or what?"

"I'm gonna kill you" Sam said.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here." He placed the gun on a nearby table. "Make the gun float to ya there, psychic boy." Me and Dean looked on expectantly, but Sammy couldn't do it. The evil being chuckled a little. "Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…." He sighed. "this is worth the wait. "He turned to Dean. "Your dad? He's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood.

"Let him go. Or I swear to God…"

It cut Dean off. "What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He moved in closer to my brother. "You know that little exorcism of yours? The one you're fifthly little brother wanted to get with. That was my daughter. The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean said.

"What? You're the only one who can have a family?" It asked. "You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? It smiled wickedly. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right. But how about three. I mean I do have this body for the moment and there are some benefits to the whole human thing. I'm thinking I make you two watch me, I mean your father, go at it with pretty little go at it for a while before Daddy dearest kills of you. "

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Sam added.

"Well, well, well." It said. "Look who's decided to join the party."

"I mean it." Sam said. "Don't. Touch. Her."

"Sammy." It sighed dramatically. "Haven't you realized that you have no say in what I will or wont do?"

"I wanna know why." He asked. "Why'd you do it?"

"You mean, why'd I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?" Sam nodded. It turned to Dean. "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shoppin' for rings and everything. He told Becca. Guess it was just one of the many things she's knows about him and you don't, huh? Betcha wish you knew all of the little secrets you know they keep." It walked back over to Sammy. "You wanna know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Sam asked.

"My plans for you, Sammy. You….and all the children like you." Sam looked down. The Demon had just given him what he'd been looking for for such a long time. Not just his reasoning for killings Sam's loved ones, But more importantly a reason for Sam to blame himself.

In usual Dean fashion he couldn't stand to see Sam hear it. "Listen….you mind just gettin' this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing."

"Funny." It smiled. "But that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth. You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is….they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam, he's clearly John's favorite. And Becca's his only little girl. You've been just the perfect little soldier haven't you? Both of them have disobeyed him and do what matters to them all their lived and he still loves them more. I mean even when Sam and John fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"Leave him alone!" I said.

It turned to me. "Aw I was wondering when you were gonna get your second wind."

"Leave him alone." I repeated.

"Or what?" It laughed. "You Winchesters and you're threats and empty promises. Although you aren't even a Winchester are you. You're just some orphan they found. I had to stop myself from laughing earlier you know. 'Daddy tell me you love me,' 'Daddy the big bad demon hurt my wittle feelings.'" It mocked me. "And to think he's still feeding you that same old line."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Jeez, you're naïve. All of you are just SO stupid, I can't get over it."

"What?"

"You're big strong papa Winchester came in and saved you from the ghostie that killed your parents?"

"I know that." I said. "I've known that for years."

"Did he leave out the part about the fact that they weren't exactly hiding you from the thing?" I didn't understand. "Ever hear of a human sacrifice Becky?"

"Dean?" I said. "Sammy? What is he talking about?"

"I-I don't know." Dean said honestly. Sam shook his head too.

"There's that Winchester stupidity I was talking about." It sighed. "Your parents were giving you up to the thing you idiot. Johnny boy, as always, didn't know how to mind his business and stopped them. Guess Casper didn't like being summoned for no reason so he killed them. Get it now princess? Not even you're real parents wanted you and neither does John. " I closed my eyes determined not to cry.

"Don't listen to him kiddo." Sam said.

"You three are just a blast to play with." It said. "Not even John was this easy. Must make him real proud to watch this."

Dean swallowed down hard. "I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted them." He smiled weakly. The demon saying nothing, took a step back, and lowered his head. A moment later, he raised his eyes again and Dean began bleeding heavily from the chest. He screamed out in pain.

"Dean! No!" Sam and I screamed as our brother continued to scream and more blood just poured out of him.

Dean looked at the demon in Dad's body pleadingly. "Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" I prayed that it would stop but the bleeding only got heavier as Dean cried and moaned in pain. Blood started to pour out of his mouth.

"STOP IT!" I cried. "STOP PLEASE."

Sam grunted, trying to get off of the wall. Dean continued to plead with my father. "Dad, please." Then amazingly it did. The bleeding stopped…but Dean only hung his head. I thought… I thought he was dead.

"Dean!" I turned and looked at the demon. But I thought maybe…maybe it was Dad. He looked at Dean with sorrow in his eyes, heartbroken. He lowered his eyes and tearfully screamed "No!" The force holding us to the wall was released.

Sam rushed to the table and grabs the Colt while I went over to Dean. Sam pointed it at Dad who had at some point reverted back to the demon. "You kill me," it said. "You kill Daddy."

"I know." He said shooting the demon (and Dad) in the leg). It fell to the floor, unconscious. Sam ran over to me and Dean. "Are you okay?"

Yeah," I said, "But Dean…"

"Oh, God. " Sam said. "He lost a lot of blood."

Dean looked up weakly. "Where's Dad?"

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean." Sam said.

"Go check on him. Go check on him." Dean said.

Sam looked at me. "Stay with him?" I nodded again. He went over to Dad. "Dad? Dad?"

My father shot up. "Sammy!" He screamed. "It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" I couldn't believe it but my brother raised the gun and cocked it.

"No!" I cried out and ran over to Sam.

"He has to Becca! Sammy! Do it, now!" Dad ordered.

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." Dean begged.

"You've got to hurry! I can't hold on to it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me!"

"Sam you can't. PLEASE don't do this!" I was bawling.

"Son, I'm beggin' you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

Dean was crying on the floor. "Sam, no." he struggled.

"You do this! Sammy!" Sam slowly put the gun down. "Sam…." Dad whispered, depressed. Suddenly, Dad shouted and, just like Meg, the demon erupted from his mouth in a cloud of black smoke that smoke disappeared through the floorboards of the room. Without many words Sam went to get the car and we loaded Dean and Daddy in. At that point, Dean was in worse shape so I sat in the back with him.

"Just hold on, all right?" Sam said to no one in particular. "Hospital's only ten minutes away."

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it?" I couldn't believe that was the first thing my father chose to say. After all of that. "I thought we saw eye to eye on this. Killing this demon comes first. Before me, before everything."

"No, sir." He said and I caught him glance back at me and Dean. "Not before everything." It felt good to hear that from Sam. I mean after all that stuff about blaming Jess on us, I still knew Sam loved me and Dean. It just felt good to hear him say it. We'd all gotten away from the demon and my family was going to be okay. Maybe we'd learned some things we didn't want to hear, but at least we were out of there. "If only for now, at least we're okay." I thought to myself. Boy, was I a moron.

A/N: So yeah this is it for a bit. I'm going to take a break and maybe do some work on my other stories, because I have to admit they have been very neglected. I wont stop for months like Kripke (who I love for giving me the show, but hate for his torturing me from may to October).


	51. 51

A/N: Here's the next chap. I couldn't help myself. I had to write it. I love writing this story! I hope you like reading it!

Pain. There was a lot of pain. For a second I wanted to just lay there, out of fear that the moment I moved there would be more of it aching at every part of my body. But then I remembered. I remembered where I was before. In the car…me, Sammy, Dad and Dean… I forced my eyes open praying that I would seem them there. My eyes were blinded by the insanely bright fluorescent lights in the plain white room. A hospital room. I willed my limbs into I sitting position and tried to get off of the bed before the IV in my arm pulled me back. "Damnit." I swore as I pulled the thing out of my vein. I pushed and pulled out of the hospital bed and made my way to the front desk. The nurse there was about to say something but I cut her off. "Where are they?"

"Who?" She asked.

"Three others. They came in here with me." I said with a scratchy voice.

"You shouldn't be walking around like thi…"

"Look." I said seriously. "I don't have time for this. Where are they?"

"I'm pretty sure no one came in with you." She said. She didn't really seem like she cared either way.

"Look…" I started.

"What's going on here?" Another woman said.

"Why don't you ask Nurse Ratched." I said. The front desk nurse glared at me. "I'm looking for the others that came in with me."

"She's room 203." The front door nurse said. "There's no one else…"

"Wait…" the other woman said. "Sweet heart you're in pediatrics. No one else came into pediatrics with you, but can you give us names so we can search the entire hospitals database." A name.

"I…I um…" I couldn't give them a name. I mean I had no clue what names we were going under. What ID any of us had.

"Hey!" I turned around and saw my big brother Sam. Thank God he was alive. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah are you?" He nodded. There was a pause as we once'd each other over making sure. Then we both fell into a hug. Sam explained that he was my brother and after some convincing we were told that I would be allowed to go up with him to the recovery floor to see Dean and Dad after a short inspection. They thought I should stay in a wheelchair, but I was ok'd to go up. I tried to play it cool all the way into the elevator but I had to ask. "Sam what the hell happened."

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"We were on our way here. I was…Sitting in the back of the impala with Dean. You and Dad about to fight...That's it." I shrugged.

"We were in a car crash. Hit by a pretty big truck. It was the demon. He possessed the driver." Sam explained.

"You saw it?"

"Yeah, I even talked to the damn thing. Before it let the driver go. After that the guy got all freaked out and called an ambulance. Thank God for that."

We went in to see Dad first. He wasn't awake. He was just laying there. I remembered when I'd seen him like that before just the day before in the Sunrise. Then again that wasn't Dad was it. The demon had already gotten to him. It's funny how that line blurs. I know the demon was the one who hurt us…said those things about my past, but with his eyes closed, the demon had looked just like Dad. And laying in that hospital bed with his eyes closed like that I couldn't help but wonder.

"Becca?" Sam said. I realized it probably wasn't the first time he'd spoken to me in that room, but it was the first time I'd heard him.

"Huh?." I said.

"Dean's down the hall." I let him lead me to our brother. Dean looked… they had him attached to machines with tubes running through him. I'd never seen him look so weak (not even when he almost died).

"Sammy he…I just…."

Sam put his hand on my shoulder. "I know kiddo."

Just then a doctor walked in. "The other man you came in with is awake." He informed us. "In fact you can go and see him if you want."

Sam asked about Dean's status. The doctor said that even though Dean had a buncha stuff wrong with him, it was the head trauma he was worried about. "We won't really know his full condition until he wakes up. " I looked up at Sam. "If he wakes up" The doctor added.

"What the hell do you mean by _if_?" I asked getting out of the wheelchair to step up to the doctor.

Sam sat me back down and stood in front of me. "Calm down Bex." He ordered and turned back to the doctor. "What do you mean by _if_?"

"Look." The doc said in a notably softer , and dare I say slightly scared tone. "He's fighting very hard. Harder than most."

"No surprise there." I said from behind Sam.

"But I has to be realistic about my expectations… and so do you." He said before leaving. Sam and I walked down the hall to Dad's room. "Who is he to tell me what WE should expect from OUR brother? That guy was such an ass."

"Becca," Sam sighed. "The doctor was just…" I turned in the chair and raised my eyebrows daring him to finish that sentence. "Okay, you're right. He was an ass."

We got back to Dad's room and Sam walked in. I was hesitant, but being in the chair I had no choice but to go in. "Hey." Dad smiled at us.

"Hey." Sam said. "How you holding up." He sat in a chair next to me.

"Not too bad." He said. "Where's your brother?"

"He's…recovering. He isn't up yet." Sam sighed.

"Oh, Dean." Dad said. "What about you two? You okay?"

"We're gonna be fine." Sam said.

"Gonna be?" Dad said. "So that wheel chair's not just a precaution."

"Yeah, it is." Sam said. "She's okay the nurse just wanted to be safe. It's the whole bureaucratic, hospital policy thing."

"Huh." Dad said. "Speaking of hospital policy." He fished something out of his pocket. Here. It's my insurance."  
Dad handed an insurance card to Sam. "Elroy McGillicuddy?" Sammy smiled.  
"And his three loving children." Dad smiled back. He caught my eye, but I instinctively looked away. "Sammy, go run that card to them for me. Make sure and bring back any papers they need Elroy to sign." Sam stood up and went to grab the wheelchair. "Let your sister rest here a second."

Sam looked from me to Dad twice before nodding. "Yessir." He said leaving the room.

"What's up little girl." Dad asked.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You haven't looked at me let alone said a word. What's going on?"

"I-I don't…Nothing. Nothing's going on." I managed to get out.

"Don't lie to me." Dad said.

"Daddy I'm not…"

"Don't make me say it again Rebecca." The man was mind-boggling. How he (even from a hospital bed, straight out of a coma) had me convinced that something fatally bad would happen if he had to repeat himself, that just was some power.

I sighed. "Dad…You know how the Demon possessed you?"

"I vaguely recall." Dad said.

"Well, its just that you said… I mean it said… I was a sacrifice and that my birth parents were going to give me up for evil."

"Oh, Becca…"

"Which I can deal with." I said cutting him off.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"The whole birth parents being crazy deal." I told him. "I can deal with that. They aren't my _real_ family anyway, far as I'm concerned. I mean the whole thing of them not wanting me more than kinda sucks compared to the shiny happy picture I had, but at least now I don't feel bad for them anymore."

"So what is making you feel bad."

I felt like a horrible person. Sam had been forced to sit around by himself with his whole family possibly dying around him. Dean was in a coma. I was SO not the kid that should have been getting the attention right now. Besides Dad needed some attention too. It's not like he was dancing around or running wind sprints either. I didn't want to talk about how I was feeling, but he wasn't gonna let me get away with saying "nothing" again. "I guess it's just that… why didn't you tell me Dad?"

He reached through the bed guard and put his hand on mine. "It's just like you said. _We're_ your family. I didn't want you to be upset by those people."

"Really? That's why?" I asked, before I could stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth.

"Yes." He said. Then he looked at me, confused. "Why did you think?"

"I just… Well, this just seems like total déjà vu, since I already kinda had this conversation with the Demon, back when I thought it was you, only that was about what Meg said not about…"

"Becca." Dad stopped me.

"Oh." I said realizing I was going into "Becca Winchester, nervously babbling incoherently fast" mode. "I just…The Demon said my birth parents didn't want me and… and neither did you."

"Becca." Dad sighed.

"And as much as I wouldn't normally believe that, under the circumstances… I mean it was talking through you Daddy. It had your voice."

"But it wasn't me." Dad said. "Becca, you are my daughter. I don't care where you were born or who your birth parents are or what they were. You are my child and I love you more than you could ever know, little girl. You hear me?"

"Yeah," I smiled a bit. Like I said, the man was mind- boggling. What the Demon said, it still messed me up inside, but I trusted my father.

Sam walked in. "Good news. The Mr. McGillicuddy's insurance cleared. I mean they still need to see what's going on with Dean…"

"What do you mean?" Dad said. "I thought you said he was recovering."

"He is." I said. I told him about what the ass of a doctor told us about Dean.

"So you two just left that part out?" Dad asked.

"It doesn't matter what that doctor said." Sam told our father. "If the hospital can't do anything, that means we jus have to find someone or something else to help Dean."

"Yeah, we should look. We should check it out." Dad agreed "But I don't know if we'll find anything.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean you brought me back from the dead and Sammy found that faith healer before."

"Well Dean isn't dead so we can't use what we used on you and the thing with the faith healer, that it was one in a million."

"So what?" Sam said. "We just sit here with our thumbs up our ass and do nothing?" It amazed me that Sam could keep to a respectful and composed tone with mean cops, stupid witnesses and rude doctors, but he could step out of line so quickly with our father.

"Sam I already told you." Dad said. "I'll check under every stone to get him help. Don't you dare think I don't care about him as much as you do." The room was tense. "Where's where the colt." I closed my eyes knowing that wasn't going to help the mood of the room at all.

When I opened them I saw Sammy looking right at Dad. He was disgusted. "Your son is dying and you're worried about the colt?"

"Sammy…" I said, trying to help, but Dad cut me off.

"Sam we're hunting this demon. And maybe it's hunting us. We need the gun. It's our only protection."

Sam rolled his eyes but told him the colt was in the trunk of the Impala. Dad was scared somebody else would find all of our hunting stuff. He thought Sam should clean out the trunk.

"I already called Bobby," Sam said. "He's going to tow the Impala back to his place."

"Good." Dad said.

The evil nurse from upstairs came knocked on the door. "There's a doctor in the pediatrics department that would like to check on you."

"Now?" I asked.

"It's alright." Dad said. "Go on. I need Sammy to go pick some stuff up anyway. He can bring you back down here when he gets back."

"Yes sir." I said and let the nurse take me.

She whistled this annoying song over and over again until we got to my room. "This the same doc I saw before?" I asked her.

"No." She said on her way out. "He's not from our hospital. He said he's you pediatrician?"

My eyes widened as my first thought was the Demon.

I was pleasantly surprised with who was standing at the door. "Joshua!" I smiled.

"Hey there."

"How'd you know we were here?" I asked.

"Bobby called." He said. "He thought we should stop by."

"We?"

"You think I'd let him leave me behind?" Trevor walked in.

I stood up, ignoring the nurses instructions to stay in the chair for the rest of the day, and gave them both hugs.

"So," Joshua said. "What exactly happened between our front door and here?"


	52. 52

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all of the really nice reviews. This story has made it to over 500 and I really am appreciative for all of the feedback. Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!

I explained everything I knew to Trev and his father. Joshua thought he should go check on Dean and let John know they were there, but Trevor stayed with me. The nicer nurse brought me some lunch and I persuaded her into giving Trev one too. Turns out, I couldn't even need the first one. That whole stigma about hospital food being awful? Yeah, not a lie. Trevor offered to get me something from the outside world but I didn't want him to go. "Well then are you warm? You need me to get you some extra blankets or something?"

"No thanks." I said. "I mean I could use some real clothes so I can get out of this stupid gown, but Sammy's on that."

"I wouldn't have been able to help you with that anyway." He said.

"Why not?"

"Maybe because I happen to like the view when you turn around in that thing." He smiled.

"Perve!" I smiled back.

"Is ther anything else you need?" He asked. "Anything at all."

"You mean like my brother to wake up, or the evil demon to die?" I thought to myself. "No." I said. "I'm alright. I can't believe you're here right now. I wanted to call you so badly during this whole thing, but it would have been dangerous."

He sat down in the chair next to my bed.."I figured after the second day with no phone call you'd gone into radio silence for some reason or another. At least I hoped that's why you weren't calling." He looked away.

"What is it Trev?"

"Honestly, when Bobby said you guys were in the hospital, I was sorta relieved. I know that sounds awful, but it was contact… We knew you were alive." He kissed my hand. "It's so good to see you."

"You too." I smiled. Something next to me buzzed and I jumped a little, pulling my hand away from him. It was weird. My nerves were never that easy to hit.

"It's just your phone Becca." He said softly. I think it freaked him to see me so anxious. Trev handed me my cell.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey kiddo." It was Sammy. "Bobby said Trevor and Joshua should be at the hospital soon."

"Yeah they're here." I said. "So you said you're with Bobby? Does that mean you have the colt?"

"Yup. It was right where I said it'd be." He said. "I just gotta get this list of protection stuff to Bobby and then he's gonna give me a ride back."

"Why don't you just drive the Impala back?" I asked. "You know Dean'll freak if he wakes up and his baby's not here."

"I can't drive the Impala." Sam said.

"Oh, come on Sammy. I know he's overprotective but you and I have been driving the damned thing for a year. I figured we could do it without his permission at this point."

"It's not that." He said. "The Impala is in pretty bad shape. Bobby thinks we should just scrap it but…"

"Screw that!" I said.

"Relax. I told him I wouldn't ever do that. Dean would have me killed if I even mentioned it to him." I couldn't deny that. "Alright. I'll be back in a bit." Sam said, before pausing. "Hey Bex?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He said. "You know that don't you?"

"Of course I do. I love you too Sam…Sam is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Sammy said. "I guess with everything that's happened in the past couple of days I just wanted to make sure you know."

"Sam we're all gonna be fine." "_It has to be_." I thought to myself.

"…Look I just wanted to check on you. See if Joshua and Trev were there yet…"

"They're here and I'm fine." I said. Soon after I hung up with Sam, Joshua came back. "So what's the game plan?"

"Game plan?" He asked.

"For getting Dean better so we can blow this popsicle stand. I mean that is what you and my Dad talked about isn't it?"

"It was mentioned." Joshua said.

"And?"

"We still need to review our options." He said coldly. "I need to stop by the library. See if they have a book that might be useful."

"Okay." I said carefully and eyed his son quickly. Trevor shrugged.

Joshua turned to his son. "Trevor, I want you to take Becca up to her father's room…"

"He doesn't need to 'take' me Joshua. I can walk to the elevator just like him." I explained, trying to lighten the quickly spiraling mood of the room.

"Humor me." He said to me, before going back to Trevor. "As I was saying, take her up and then meet me down by the car."

"But Dad we just got here…" Trev started.

Joshua cut him off. "Meet me downstairs."

"Yes sir." Trevor said tensely.

"We'll be back soon, Becca." Joshua exited the room.

"Something sure crawled up his ass." Trevor said as he began taking my to my Dad's room.

"He seemed alright earlier." I said.

"Yeah, he was okay in the car." He said. "I don't know what's with him."

"You think maybe something happened while he was in my Dad's room?" I asked. All signs pointed to yes. I mean I didn't know what he could have possibly said to him, but my Dad's never really had a way with people (that he wasn't trying to con), even his own friends. It seemed like with every ally we'd ever known, Dad had at least one story of a "fall out" with them.

"I don't know." He shrugged and wheeled me out of the elevator. "I'll be back soon okay."

"What I don't get full service?" I asked. "You're just gonna drop me off in front of the elevator?"

"No." he said. "I'm gonna take you into your Dad's room. But I'm gonna kiss you in front of the elevator. There's no use having two father's pissed at me for no reason."

"I like the way you think." I said as he leaned in to give me a kiss. And another. And anoth…

"Just what guy loves to see." I winced hearing Sam's voice. "Their little sister sucking face in public places."

"Hey Sam." Trevor said awkwardly.

"Hey Trevor." Sam said. "I thought Dad told you to stay in your room until I came and got you?"

"Joshua told Trevor to bring me back." I explained.

"Yeah, well do me a favor and go back for a second." My brother said.

"What the hell?" I said. "I'm not some damned hot potato or something."

"Please, Becca." Sam said. "This is important."

"Then I want to be there." I said. Sam gave me a look. Not the patented "you really have no other choice since I'm in charge her." This was different. Sammy's eyes were almost begging me to obey. "Alright fine." We watched Sam go into Dad's room, angrily gripping a paper bag. Trevor started to take me back into the elevator, but I stopped him. "Leave me here." I said.

"Um didn't you just tell your brother…"

"Look, I need to know what's going on. They try to protect me from thing all the time, but I have a feeling if no one's there to step in on this…You wont get in trouble. I'll tell them I came myself."

"Becca…"

"I'm serious." I said. "Go." He kissed my forehead and got in the elevator alone. I quietly wheeled myself over to the side of Dad's door. In the minute Sam had been in there alone, a fight had already started.

"You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown." Sam said, to my horror.  
"I have a plan," Dad said.  
"That's exactly my point!" Sammy screamed. "Dean is dying and you have a plan. You know, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!"  
"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean." Dad said angrily.  
"How?" Sam asked. "How is revenge gonna help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession."   
"That's funny, I thought this was your obsession too. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now, if you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened."

They were hurling insults at each other, like I'd never heard before.  
"It was possessing you, Dad!" Sam explained. "I would have killed you too!"  
"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now."

I'd had enough. I got out of that stupid chair.  
"Go to hell!" I heard Sam say bitterly.  
I stood in the doorway and saw Dad and Sam both shades of red. "I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake." Dad said.

I was about to try and stop them when the glass of water Dad had at his bedside slammed to the ground. We all looked at it. Sam looked up and saw me. "I told you to wait in your room."

"Yeah," I said. "so you guys could scream at each other?"

Dad was about to say something when these nurses started running into Dean's room. Sam brushed passed me to see what was going on. I followed behind him. I was going as fast as I could, but I couldn't keep up. Maybe the doctor's were right about the whole wheelchair thing. When I got to the door, I saw doctors crowding around my brother.

"Sammy?" I said. "What's going…"

"I don't know." He cut me off. I felt like I was gonna pass out. Dean looked so weak, but he was going to be okay…he had to be. The doctors got his heart beating again, thank God. Sam had this weird look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked wincing slightly. My legs were still having a little trouble. Sam caught the look and got me back into the wheelchair by Dad's room. When we got to Dad's room I told him Dean was okay. But Sammy's look hadn't changed. "Sam what the hell?"

"I…" He started. "Just now in Dean's room I felt something."

"What do you mean, you "felt something"? Dad asked.  
"I mean, it felt like…like Dean, like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something." Sam explained.

"You think it has to do with the whole psychic thing?" I asked.

"Do you thing it's even possible?" Sam asked Dad. "Do you think his spirit could be around?" somehow I liked the term "presence" better than "spirit." Dean wasn't dead.  
"Anything's possible." Dad said. Sam said he had to pick up a few things and was getting ready to leave the room when Daddy stopped him. "Wait." He said. "I promise… both of you… I won't hunt this demon. At least not until we know Dean's okay."

Sam nodded appreciatively and then left.

"Daddy?" I said. He nodded. "You wouldn't have done it either, you know."

"Done what?"

"Used the colt. If it had been one of us." I said.

"That's different."

"How?"

"I'm your father. It's my job to protect you." he said. "It's my job to make sure you're okay."

"We're a team…a family. We protect each other…Besides, I don't know how okay we'd be if Sammy killed you."

"You're strong kids. I'd like to think I had something to do with that… Point is, you don't need me anymore." He said, almost in a whisper.

"Dad we're always gonna need you. And as necessary as you think sacrificing you was, that's just not something Sam could have done."

"I know he couldn't." He said.

There was a minute of silence. One of the nurses came in and took his food tray away. It looked like he'd eaten less of it than I had. "I swear Daddy. We've eaten some heinous stuff you know. I thought we'd all developed, like, an iron stomach or something. But the food they have here makes me long for sleazy gas station microwave burritos."

Dad chuckled softly. "Amen to that."

"You know we should call up Trev and Joshua. I'm sure they'd be willing to get us something to eat." I reached for his phone, but Dad blocked my hand.

"No." he said.

"Okay." I said. "Are you sure cuz I know…"

"I said no Rebecca." Dad said. Something was definitely going on. I hadn't even done anything, and I still got "Rebecca'd." It was just a suggestion. I mean I knew her was hungry so I just thought he might actually want to eat. My mistake.

"I'm sorry Dad." I said. "Did something happen between you and Joshua?"

I actually expected Dad to get ticked. I don't even really know why I asked. I mean, it wasn't like I was asking for trouble, but I couldn't help it. Surprisingly he just looked at me. "We just had a disagreement. I had an idea about something that might help your brother. He thought it was too risky."

"An idea?" I said. "what is it? Could it really help him?"

Dad sighed. "He was right. It was a bad plan."

"Oh…" I said dejectedly.

"He's going to be okay Becca." Dad said comfortingly.

"I know." I said. "You wanna know how I know?"

Dad shrugged. "How?"

"When you went missing, at first I thought you were just stuck on a hunt. Breaking your own rule about no radio silence for longer than two weeks. Didn't call for two days. After that I got scared. Cuz you know how Dean feels about radio silence. He'd find some way to make sure I was okay. But there was nothing for two days. And when I'd almost called Sammy, Dean finally showed up. And said he hadn't seen you and I… I don't know I freaked out. Tried to hide it but… I don't know I just… got scared and sick and just SO angry that we didn't know where you were…"

"I'm sorry." Dad said.

"Not just at you. At me for doubting if you were okay, and Dean for not knowing where you were, and Sam for being away when you were gone. I wasn't just angry at you… Well a little bit at you." Dad smiled a little. "Anyways Dean kept telling me over and over again that you were okay, because you were always okay. You were invincible. Nothing could touch you. Nothing could hurt you, you know. But the thing is, with all due respect Dad, that's not true. I've seen you hurt and I've seen you broken. It's Dean who's invincible. The Demon did get one thing right. He holds us together. So that's how I know he's going to be okay."

Dad nodded. "I know he will little girl. I promise."

A/N: also I don't know if any of you guys are on supernatural.tv, but I post this story there also and I haven't been able to update because I can't log on. They say the username I'm giving them doesn't exist. If any of you guys are members of that site and could possibly tell me the username I'm under for it, I'd be really grateful.


	53. 53

A/N: Hey. Here's the new update. I hope you like it.

I must have fallen asleep in my fathers room because the next thing I remember is Sammy nudging me awake. I was still in the room in the chair, but Dad was gone.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"I don't… he was here just before I fell asleep. Why? What's wrong?" I said.

"It's Dean." He said and my heart stopped for a second. "I talked to him!"

"He's awake!" I practically yelled.

"No…I uh…" He raised a box he was carrying.

"Dude." I said disappointed seeing the Ouija board. "You have GOT to be kidding me. What's next the magic 8 ball?"

"Look I was skeptical too," My brother said. "But I swear to you Becca, it worked. I talked to Dean and…and he's in serious trouble."

"Let's just say you're not just letting sleep deprivation get the best of you and …"

"Hey we've dealt with stranger than this before."

"Alright, well let's just say _this_ is real, what did 'Dean' say?" I asked.

"He said that he was hunting something." Sam started. "But I think its more like something's hunting him…A reaper."

"A reaper? No." I said softly starting to panic. "No you read it wrong. Go back and do it again."

"Becca…"

"Sam if a reaper was brought on from natural causes we wouldn't be able to help him and he couldn't fight it. That's why you need to go back and figure out what's really wrong, because that's not gonna happen."

"Becca I wanna help him too, but we need to figure out how to beat the reaper and not waist time on proving that's what it is. Now Dad's not here. Maybe he went to Dean's room and I missed him in passing somehow. Let's go check, alright."

"No!" I shouted before I could help myself.

"Why not?" he sounded a little ticked off until he looked at me. Into my eyes. "Bex? Becca what's wrong."

"Nothing Sammy." I picked Dad's journal up off of a table. "You go…I'll see what I can find in here about reapers."

"Bex just bring it and we'll both go."

"I can't go in there right now." I whispered.

"Why?" Sam thought about it. "You haven't been in Dean's room since I brought you there when you first woke up, have you?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I can't…" I trailed off.

"Can't what Becca?"

"I can't look at him like that." Tears threatened, but I fought them back. "I mean it was hard enough seeing him before. And then earlier when we were outside off his room and… and his heart wasn't beating. Sammy they've got him hooked up to chords and he's just…so weak. That's not my brother. My brother is supposed to be the Hero Boy."

Sam smiled sadly at the secret story about Dean we'd created at such a young age. "He still is. If anyone can beat this it's Dean. But it can't hurt for us to try and give him a little backup can it?" I shook my head again. "Okay. So let's go and see him.'

"Okay." I managed. Sam was wheeling me out of the room when I said, "Sammy…tell me about the Hero Boy?"

"The hero boy fights off all of the bad guys. He keeps you and me safe." He'd told the story to me every night when we were kids. We both knew it by heart. "He's strong and smart and funny. He never lets anything hurt us. Not closet monsters or grumpy dads." He turned into Dean's room as he neared the end of the story. "He's…he's our hero."

I rolled over to his bedside. "Hey." I said softly. Me and Sam read the sections in the journal about reapers and anything to do with them. We called Trevor and Joshua and asked them to do the same. We also asked if they'd heard from Dad. That was a negative.

"You think he took off again?" Sammy asked me after he hung up.

"No." I said and kept reading.

"How can you be so sure. I mean it is his M.O. the whole disappearing act thing."

"He wouldn't do that with Dean like this." I said.

"You mean like the last time when Dean was dying and he went to find the Voodoo guy and we didn't see him again for months?"

"That was different Sam." I said, becoming more ticked off by the second.

"How?"

"We called and told him Dean was okay _before_ he split. He would never just leave. You know that."

"Then where is he?" I didn't have an answer for that. Dad had promised me he wouldn't let Dean die…but he wasn't there. "Look I wish I was sure like you. But it's time to face the facts. _We_ have to help Dean. And we might have to do it alone."

I looked at Dean. "Come on Dean. You have to get up."

Sam stood next to me. "Yeah. I mean if you left I don't know who'd be at each others throats first. Me and Dad or me and Becca."

Suddenly the lights started to flicker. "Sam?" I said.

"You think it's The Demon?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." I said.

We were expecting a fight when suddenly the lights stopped and Dean gasped.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Oh my God." I cried.

With the tubes still in his mouth Dean began to cough. "What's… What."

"I'll go get a doctor." Sam said running.

"Oh my God." I repeated.

"Becca what…" Dean tried.

"A reaper Dean… you must have _beaten_ a reaper."

Sam came back with about four other people. They told me and Sammy to stand back as they poked and prodded at our brother, until finally they said he was all clear. It was a miracle. I was so wrapped up in my brother that I didn't notice my hands were shaking. A doctor did though. She had me moved to a room down the hall quickly so that she could check my eyes and some other stuff.

"What have you eaten today?" she asked.

"Um." I thought about it. "Nothing. Can I go see my brother?"

"Didn't the hospital supply you with meals?"

"Yeah it was gross." I explained. "Can I go see my brother now?"

"To be frank, he is not the only one in recovery. It is necessary for you to eat in order for your body to heal. You could have passed out back there." She explained.

"Look I'm sorry. I'll eat all of the nasty gray noodle soup and apple juice boxes you want if you please just let me go see my brother… Please."

She nodded and I scarfed the stuff down as fast as I could. I felt like as was going to vomit on a couple of swallows and she didn't seem to pleased with the speed of my eating, but she let me go. In the hallway on the way to see Dean I bumped into my Dad. He had tears in his eyes and he looked so worried.

"What's wrong Dad?" I said. "Is Dean still okay?"

Dad knelt down and gave me a hug. "He's fine little girl. Everything's just fine. Sweetheart, I love you so much." He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "You hear me?"

"Yeah Daddy." I said with a worried smile. "I love you to. Where are you going."

"I uh-" he cleared his throat. "I gotta go take care of something really quick. You go on ahead in and see your brother alright."

"Alright I said." He was being strange. "Daddy are you sure everything's fine?"

"Don't worry little girl." He said.

I went into Dean's room and (once again disobeying the doctors orders) got out of the wheel chair to give Dean a hug. "Oh it's so good to see you."

"You too kiddo." He said. "Nice wheels."

"Shut up." I smiled.

"I got a phone call from Joshua and Trevor. They were on their way back from the hotel to the library when Dad called them and said I was okay. Anyway they're going over to Bobby's cuz I begged them to check on my baby girl."

"Same old Dean." I said.

I was about to say something else when Sam ran in. "It's Dad!" he yelled.

We Winchesters are a doctors worse nightmare. Dean pretty much ripped the wires out of his arm and I didn't even think about getting back in that chair. We quickly made our way to our father.

I guess I could try and explain it in some deep wordy way. I could say my swelling heart spilled over and flooded out of my body leaving me empty and dry. I could say all that was left of me was the overwhelming feeling of loneliness and anger that tingled from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. Or I could simply say I was sad. Everyone can understand being sad, but I don't think anyone could understand what I was going through. I sure as hell couldn't. My legs gave way. I'm not sure if it was from the fatigue and pain or the heartache. All I kept hearing were those stupid meaningless words. "Time of death: 10:41 a.m."… "Time of death: 10:41 a.m."… "Time of death: 10:41 a.m." I pulled my knees in and curled up. I closed my eyes and prayed that when I opened then Daddy would be fine. But it didn't work. One of the nurses went to closes my fathers eyes. "GET OFF OF HIM!" I screamed and went for her.

"Miss please calm down." She said, trying to block me.

"Don't touch me and don't touch my father." I got passed her and went to his side. "Wake up!" I screamed. "Get up Daddy! Please! Please!" I looked to my brothers. "Do something!" Sam had tears streaming down his eyes and Dean just looked like he couldn't believe it. A doctor put his hand on my shoulder. "I said don't fucking touch me." I emphasized my point but elbowing him. I felt like the all pounced on me.

"Let her go!" I heard Sam say.

One of them pulled out a needle. "It's just a mild sedative." Sam tried to pull them off of me but it was too late. I felt myself drowning in dizzying sleep. I tried to ake my way out, but it took over me.

My eyes were blurry when I woke up. We were in a motel room. Me, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Trevor, and Joshua. "Where is he?" I asked. "Where's Dad."

"In uh…in my truck." Bobby said. "We had to sneak you both out of the hospital."

"Is he really…" Bobby nodded. "Good." I said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"If he's dead then Joshua can do what he did to me." I explained.

"Becca…" Joshua started.

"Look I know about the risks okay. But you have to try it. I don't know exactly what you do or why you seem o really be against it but I'm begging you please just give it a…"

"We did." Dean stopped me.

"What?"

"We tried the chant. It didn't work."

"Well can you try it again?" I pleaded.

"We tried it three times Becca." Joshua explained. "For some reason no matter what angle I try this from, it isn't taking its natural affect."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We uh…" Sam chocked out. "We were waiting for you to wake up before… We gotta burn Dad's body Becca."

"No way." I said. Sam's face told me he wasn't lying. " Dean? You're gonna let him do this?

"We have to Becca." Dean said.

"The hell we do."

"You know it's not safe to leave his body like that. It's free for all kinds of possessions." Sam tried. "Dad's always said."

"I don't care Sam. I won't be apart of this. I can't let you do it." I said.

"Look," Dean said. "I'm not gonna force you to help us do this…but its going to happen. Whether you like it or not."

I couldn't believe it. "Please don't… Please."

"I-It's not like we want to do this alright." Dean had tears welling, but he didn't cry. "We don't have any other choice. Dad's…Dad's gone."

I… I don't know. I kind of broke down. I started screaming at my brothers and everyone in the room a bit more until I wore myself out. Then I just sort of let Trevor lead me to Joshua's car. Sort of like I was on auto pilot. We got in and went to Bobby's place while my brothers went to… burn my father's body. I didn't talk. I didn't even want to think. Life as I knew it was over. It was weird. I could still hear his voice. My Dad was gone and I felt totally alone in the world.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: Pretty long chapter. It's kind of slow just because of the nature of the situation. I hope you like it anyways!

I stayed in bed for a while after it happened. I remember looking out the window every single day and, no matter what time it was, seeing Dean working on his care out there. Sam cried a lot. Mostly alone in the room he was sharing with Dean. But I could still hear him. The walls at Bobby's weren't exactly thick. Sometimes I'd hear the crying and part of me would instinctually want to go to him. That part of me lost out to the other parts. There was the part that thought if I stayed in bed forever I wouldn't have to think about anything at all…l including Dad. There was the part that was still so mad at my brothers for what they'd done to his body. And the part that was mad at myself for not helping them do it. The strongest part told me that nothing was ever going to be the same with our lives and our family ever again and the longer I stayed in that room, the longer I could hold on to what we used to be. So I stayed in the room, in that bed, day after day after day. I lost track of time.

The days kind of blur together. I knew Trevor, Bobby, Joshua and even Sam had stopped into the room to check on me, but I couldn't exactly say when. They would stand next to the bed. Try to get me to smile or at least try to get me to eat.

Trevor came in one day with a burger. "You hungry?"

"I wasn't the yesterday or the day before that. What the hell makes you think I'll be hungry today?" I said with my head under the covers.

"I thought maybe my persistence and charm might have finally worn you down." He said placing the plate on the table next to me.

"You thought wrong." I said.

"Come on Bex. Just a couple bites and then you can…"

"Trevor." I said moving the covers to give him a look.

"Alright." He sighed. "Listen, Becca my Dad needs to get back home for a week or two so…"

"So you're leaving." I said.

"SO, I told him I'd stay here."

"Oh… you can you know."

"What?" he asked.

"You can go with him if you want to."

"You want me to leave?" he looked hurt.

"I didn't say that…" I turned to the wall. "I said if _you_ want to go, go. I get it."

"Look at me Becca." I turned around. "I'm here for you. You have got to stop pushing people away like this. Me… your brothers."

"I'm not pushing them away." I said.

"Sam's tried to talk to you over and over and you don't even say a word. He's trying to support you Becca. Trying to help…"

"I don't need his help." I said.

"Yeah, well maybe you believe that…Whatever." He paused. "You may not need him, but… he needs you. Dean does too he's just always working on that stupid car of his."

I thought about it for a minute. "You know if he heard you call his car stupid, I think he'd punch you." I whispered.

He cracked a small smile "Yeah, probably. I'm gonna go help my dad pack up the car before he goes." He pointed tot the burger. "And I'm gonna leave that there just incase. I'll come back in to see you in a little bit okay." I nodded.

A few minutes later I could hear it. Sam was crying again. I looked out of the window and there was Dean working away at the Impala. I thought about what Trevor said and sat up. After weighing my options for a second I got out of bed for the first time. I made my way to the room next door and knocked.

"Just a second Bobby." Sam called.

"Sam? It's me." I said.

"Becca?" The door opened. "Hey."

"Hey." I walked in and we sat on his bed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Not really." I said. "You okay?"

"Trying to get there." Sam said. His voice cracked. "It's hard."

"Yeah." I agreed and wrapped my arms around him. We stayed like that for a while. "How's Dean?"

"He says he's fine…I don't think…I don't know. He's been meaning to go in and talk to you, but…He goes in and watches you at night."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Cuz when he's done he comes in here and watches me. I keep m'eyes closed and let him…He hasn't even really talked to me either. Not about Dad at least."

"It's okay Sammy." I said. "I get it. I mean I haven't really been in the chatty mood… I'm sorry I couldn't go with you to cremate Dad's body." I wiped a tear away.

"I know, Bex." He said. "I understand." I looked at the bed. Sitting there was Dad's journal and a beat up old cell phone.

"You're hunting something?" I asked.

"No I uh… this is Dad's phone. I've been trying to crack the voicemail. See if there's anything on there." Sam explained.

"Anything like what?" I asked.

"You know, something helpful. Something about The Demon."

"So you are hunting something." I said. I couldn't believe it.

"No I just… I need some kind of answers. I've been looking through his research and honestly, I have no idea what he was getting at. I think The Demon had something to do with Dad's death and I just need an answer."

I didn't really know what to say. I mean hell yeah, I wanted answers too… But I wasn't in the mood for a hunt. I didn't think I'd ever be in the mood for a hunt again. Then again it was _Dad's _code so chances where it was a little more complicated than his mothers maiden name or his birthday. If he didn't want it cracked, it couldn't be cracked…_But_ then again it was Sam doing the cracking. If anyone could do it he could…

"How about I make us something to eat?" My brother asked.

I was about to say no. I wasn't just being a brat all this time or playing the hurt card. I really wasn't hungry. I couldn't imagine stomaching anything. But I looked at Sam, standing there with deep red eyes and traces of brushed tears still fresh on his cheek. "Sounds good." I lied and prayed that Bobby's dog would eat whatever Sam made for me. I followed Sam into Bobby's kitchen. "What the hell happened in here?" I asked. Bobby Singer, as much as I love him, was not neat by any definition of the word. Usually, referring to his kitchen as a pig sty would be offensive to pigs. But some how it had become a sparkling, spotless and (dare I say) sanitary area to prepare meals in.

"I've had a lot of free time on m hands." Sam said shyly.

"Bobby must be happy." I said sitting down at the table.

"Happy about what darlin'?" I turned around, but I didn't have to. All my life Bobby'd called me "Darlin.'"

"Happy you got Sammy to clean house for you." I said.

"Aw hell," He said. "It ain't like it was that bad was it? It was homely."

"Um, I think you mean homey, Bobby." Sam corrected. "Homely means unpleasant…on second thought…"

We heard a truck take off and then Trevor came back in. "Hey, guys." He said. then he looked at me. "Hey." He said surprised.

"Hi." I said. I suddenly became all too aware that they were all looking right at me. I felt claustrophobic, only it wasn't the room that was closing in on me. "I'm tired." I lied. "I'm gonna go lay down." I'd been laying down for days, but none of them questioned it. I went back into the room, curled into my indented spot on the bed and slept again for a while.

When I woke up, I felt the eyes on me. Heard his breathing. I turned to face him and opened my eyes, causing him to apologize quickly and prepare to leave.

"Dean." I said before he hit the door.

My brother slowly turned to me and wiped his forehead. "Uh-huh?"

"I don't know." I said.

He walked back over to the side of the bed. "I-I heard you made it out of the room today."

"Yeah…" I said. "The Impala's looking better."

"Yeah."

It was weird. Me and Dean were never weird. If we fought we were angry. If one of us was hurt, the other supported them. If I got lost, he'd find me. But now? Now we were both sitting there feeling so much but at the same time unsure of how to feel. It was really weird.

"You hungry?" I asked him.

"Huh?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "People keep thinking it'll make me feel better so I just thought maybe…"

"I'm fine." So Sam was right. He was pulling the whole strong soldier move. "You should go back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you." he walked toward the door and paused for a second to look back. I thought he was going to say something. Anything! One of his patented "non-chick-flick/chick-flick" lines that would make me feel at least a little better. But he just turned around and left.

The next morning I decided to give the whole getting up thing another try. I knocked on Sam and Dean's door, but they didn't answer. The room was empty. I went to the window to make sure Dean was still there. He was standing right next to the Impala with Sam beside him. It didn't look good. I opened the window to hear what was going on.

"Say something, alright?" Sam said. "Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sitting out here all day long buried underneath this damn car."  
"Revenge, huh?" Dean said calmly.  
Dean's tone was quite the comparison to Sammy's "Yeah!"  
"Sounds good." Dean shrugged. "You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? 'Cause I sure ain't. You know, when we do finally find it…" He stopped. "Oh no, wait, like you said, the colt's gone but I'm sure you figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So now the only thing I can do is I can work on the car." I hadn't even known that the colt was gone. I felt a tinge of guilt at the fact that its disappearance pleased me. No gun. No leads. No hunt. And for some reason I didn't want to hunt.  
"Well, we've got something, alright?" Sam said shocking surprising both me and Dean. "It's what I came out here to tell you. It's one of Dad's old phones. It took me a while but I cracked his voice mail code."

"_Damn it Sam"_ I thought to myself. _"You just couldn't leave it alone." _

"Listen to this" he said to Dean holding the phone out to him. Dean listened. "That message is 4 months old." Sammy explained.  
"Dad saved that chick's message for 4 months?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "Who's Ellen? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?"

The name didn't ring any bells for me and I was starting to worry about where this whole thing was headed. Sam said he ran a trace on the phone number and got an address.  
Dean was about to say something when he saw me looking out through the window. He motioned to Sammy and the two of them walked toward the house. It wasn't long before they walked through my door.

"We think we got something." Sam said.

"I kinda figured that." I said.

"You want to hear the message?" he asked.

I thought about it. "No."

"No?" Dean said. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"How else can I put it Dean?"

"Well why not?" Sam asked. "It could help us find The Demon."

"I don't want to find The Demon."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked.

I sighed and tried to prepare for the effect of what I was about to say. "I quit."

"Excuse me?" Sam said.

"I quit hunting." I repeated.

"What? Why?"

"Come on don't tell me you need me to give you reasons. You're the one who figured it out years ago."

"Becca…"

"Look for the first time in my life I…The idea of it just… I mean what's the point? It's a thankless, pointless job that had taken over our lives and taken my father and I'm so angry at just the idea of it that I want to scream. "

My brothers just stared at me. "Fine." Dean finally said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"She doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to go." Dean explained. "I'm gonna go clean up my tools. Get some wheels from Bobby, will you Sammy." He said as he walked out of the door.

"He's just being… look Becca you have to go. This Demon, I think it had something to do with Dad's death." Sam said.

"Yeah, well so do I." I said. "I think it killed the best hunter I've ever known and I'm sorry but that doesn't make me want to go after it."

"I know you're scared but…"

"Aren't you?!"

Sam swallowed down. "Yeah. You know what I am. But I think this is what Dad would have wanted us to do." He gave me a hug. "I'll call you when we get to this place. It's not far so if you need anything…"

"Trev and Bobby are here." I said. "I'll be fine."

"Alright…I love you kiddo." He said before leaving.

I'd said what I'd wanted to say, but I still felt nervous for some reason. What was I thinking? Not hunting. I didn't even ask them where they were going. The door opened and for a second I thought it might have been one of my brother's intending to drag me along against my will. But it was Trevor.

"Hey." He said. "Sam and Dean just took off in a minivan."

"A minivan?" I asked unable to back a little smile. "Dean's gotta love that."

"How're you feelin'" He said sitting next to me on the bed.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." I curled into the bed.

Trevor nodded. "Oh… you probably want some alone time huh?" I could see how he would draw that conclusion. I'd been pushing him away this whole time. Hell, I didn't even let him touch me the first couple of days.

"Trevor." I stopped him from walking out. "Lay with me for a while?"

He came over to the bed and wrapped his arms around me and we both fell asleep.

I woke up a couple hours later and Trevor was reading next to me. "Oh sorry. Did I wake you?" he asked guiltily.

"No," I said curling back into his arms.

"So where were they going anyway?"

"My brothers?" I shrugged.

"Yeah. Neither one of them seems to be picking up the phone and they didn't tell me or Bobby before they left."

"Not sure. Something about a message on the phone and The Demon."

"_The_ Demon?" He asked. "Why didn't you go with them?"

I turned to face him. "I- I don't know. I thought I was sure about not hunting, but I've been doing it forever. And it didn't kill Dad, the fucking demon did. So I should be trying to kill that thing not quitting hunting. I mean- I don't know what I mean but…"

"Hey." Trevor said. "Slow down Becca. Did you say you quit hunting?"

"Kinda." I said sitting up. "I was just so scared and so angry. I thought I never wanted to hunt again but then Sam said…Sam said hunting- going after this thing is what my Dad would have wanted us to do. I don't know… I mean half the time he told us he didn't want us anywhere near it and the other half he wanted to take it on by ourselves."

"Well what do _you_ want?"

"I- I don't want to lose anyone else to this thing…And my brothers seem pretty clear that they're going after it…so I guess that means I'm gonna help them. Like you said, they need me just like I need them, right?...So I should be there."

He nodded. "So what's say we get a minivan of our own and I take you to them?"

I looked up at him. "You know where they went?"

"No." he said. "But Sam used Bobby's computer to find the address they went to."

"Bobby owns a computer?" I asked, surprised. "He doesn't even own a TV."

"Yeah, we were all just as shocked. It kinda kicks ass too Becca. Like fifty times faster than Sam's PC and it has access to some crazy stuff too. I'm sure if I backtrack on it a little, something will turn up."

I planted him with a kiss. "You are incredible, thank you so much."

"Hey don't thank me until we get that address" he said.

Turned out that was easier said than done. Finding the address took about an hour

and then I had to sweet talk Bobby into giving us a car. Luckily the place wasn't more

than two hours away… Well two hours away when you gun it, which is pretty much what

I did.

"Looks like a bar." Trev said. An old, drunk guy stumbled out of the front door, where he

proceeded to puke all over the ground. "Ugh and now it smells like a bar too."

"The van's not here." I said. "Let's ask inside."

The place was pretty dead. A couple of guys at the stools and a few at the tables, but not

that busy.

"You lost kids?" A woman with a deep voice that I took to be the owner asked.

"We're looking for someone." I explained. "Actually two guys."

"Names?" she said.

I looked at Trevor. It was always so hard to answer that question. God only knows what

names they'd given. "Um, ones got brown kinda shaggy hair. Freakishly tall." Trevor

offered completely ignoring the question.

"Sam?" a younger woman behind us asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah," I said. "you seen him?"

"Who wants to know?" The older woman asked.

"I'm family." I said. "Who are you?"

"Becca?" she said. "John's daughter?"

"Um… yeah…Once again who are you?"

"Name's Ellen." She said. "Behind you pretending to work, that's my daughter Jo."

"Hey!" Jo said. "I _am_ working."

"So you have seen my brothers?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little earlier today." Jo explained. "They came in and stole my job."

"Jo." Her mother said in a warning tone. "Drop it."

"Job?" I asked. "As in?" I didn't want to give too much away. This woman said she knew my father, but I didn't know how well.

"As in a hunt. My guess is it's a demon." Ellen said a little too loud for my comfort.

Trevor's face told me he felt the same way. "You mind not saying that so loud in public?" he said.

"Why? Sweetheart, everyone in here is well aware that demons exist." Ellen said. "They're working a job?" I said to myself. "So why were they here?"

"Hacked a voicemail message I sent to your father." She said getting us both a glass of water. "Once they got here they gave some of his research to Ash to work through and since that was gonna take some time they found a hunt."

"More like you gave them a hunt." Jo mumbled.

"What was that?" Ellen asked.

"Nothing." Jo sighed.

"So they're coming back here?" Trevor asked.

"They are if they want that deciphered research." Ellen said. "Look, I got some cots in the back if you two want to here while you wait."

"Maybe we should after them?" I said. "You know anything about the hunt they went on."

"Yeah," Jo said. "A couple of cases where an unharmed kid ends up with two dead parents after they visit the circus."

"What does the circus have to do with it?" I asked.

"Well the kids all claim it was the clown that killed their parents."

I nearly choked on my water. "Killer clown??"

"Yeah." Ellen said. "What's wrong?"

"Um, Ellen maybe we will take you up on that cot offer." Trevor said. "I don't think we'll be partaking in this particular hunt."

"O…K." She said a little freaked out, but she showed us to the back room.

"You alright?" Trevor said.

"Are _all_ clowns evil?" I asked. "I mean what the hell?"

"It's alright." He said. "This time you'll be far away from the clowns at all times. You tired?"

"Not really." I said. "I mean I've pretty much slept the last week and a half away. Let's just wait okay. Besides, even if I wanted to sleep now I'd probably have killer clown flashbacks."


	55. 55

A/N: This is kinda short. I just have wanted to write this for a little while now and didn't have time to write a whole chapter. I literally just sat down and wrote this so I'm sorry for any errors. I just wanted to get it out there. Hope you like it!

Somehow me and Trevor fell asleep on one of the cots and didn't wake until Trevor's phone rang a couple of hours later. It was around twelve o' clock in the afternoon, but we had been up half the night, so we were both a little cranky.

"Trevvvvvvvv." I groaned.

"I'm looking." He said pawing through his bag. "Hello?...Sam, hey man."

I snatched the phone away from him. "Sammy?"

"Hey kiddo." He said.

"What happened to you calling me when you got to Ellen's?" I asked.

"Sorry, Bex." Sam said. "I didn't remember to bring my charger and Dean's phone got wrecked in the crash. I just picked up another charger and saw all of the messages you and Trevor left me and I… wait a second. How do you know about Ellen?"

"Because I'm sitting in her backroom. We used Bobby's computer to track your coordinates down last night, but you guys weren't her. So Ellen gave us a cot to sleep on."

"Why'd you track us down? Is everything okay Becca?"

"I wanna help you kill the demon." I said.

"So does that mean you're _not_ quitting hunting?" he asked.

"I guess it does… accept for this job you and Dean are working now. Cuz I am so not getting into it with any more killer clowns." I explained. "So where's Dean."

"Um we're actually walking on a dirt road in the middle of nowheresville."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well late last night we were keeping watch on this house cuz we thought the killer clo- I mean the creature was going to attack and we were right. Same as the pattern the kid opens it and invites the clown inside. I grabbed the girl and Dean shoot at the clow- I mean the creature but the thing just got up and went through the window."

"So it's not a spirit." I said.

"Nope." Sam agreed.

"So what does that have to do with you guys walking?"

"Well it goes out of the window… and then the parents showed up."

"Damn."

"Yeah so we ditched the van. Dean took the license plates in case they saw them so we should be alright."

"Well tell me where you are. I got Bobby to loan me a car." Sam figured it out and I went with Trevor to pick up my brothers.

When they got in I could tell something was wrong. Dean had on his "don't talk to me" face and Sammy's eyes were damp and red. Trevor didn't seem to catch it, but I knew my brothers better than he did. The drive to Ellen's was pretty much silent, aside from the creaking and squeaking of a car Bobby apparently didn't put much work into.

"I was wondering where you two snuck off to." Ellen said when we all came in. "How's the job going?"

Sam explained everything he knew to Ellen about the case so far. She nodded a bit before going to the back and bringing out a book on ancient Hindu creatures. She turned to an earmarked page about a race called the Rakshasa. According to the book they appear in human form, feed on human flesh, and can make themselves invisible. Only thing is they can't enter a home without first being invited in. It sounded pretty legit and it did explain why these things would dress like clowns to get the little kids to ask them into their houses.

"Now from what I remember," Ellen said "Rakshasas sleep on beds of dead insects and have to feed a couple of times every 20 or 30 years."

"A bed of dead insects?" I said. "That's pleasant."

"So we'll check Cooper's bed and see if he's our Rakshashasha." Dean said.

"Rakshasha." Jo corrected.

"Whatever." Dean said finishing his beer and heading to a smaller table by himself.

Trevor went to call his Dad. "Sammy." I said when we were alone. "What's going on."

"What are you talking about Becca?"

"Cut the crap. You and Dean both seem like you want to tear each other apart every time you look at each other. What happened?"

Sam looked down. "I don't know. I mean I just want him to talk to me. He… he's slipping Becca. I mean over the past week I worried about you, but I never thought I was…I never thought I was gonna lose you."

"Sam we are NOT going to lose Dean." I said.

"How do you know?" He asked. "I mean, I know I'm supposed to be _your_ big brother and have the answers for you and everything, but how do you know we aren't losing him."

"Because," I sighed. "I wont let that happen."

Sam sighed. "Listen to me. I sound like a wreck. We have a job to do. I'm gonna go warm up the van. Can you do me a favor and tell him to come out when he's ready. I'm really just not in the mood to deal with any bullshit right now." Sam said and headed for the door. I turned to the direction that Dean headed in before and saw him sitting at a tiny table with Jo hovering over him. She flipped her hair and played with an empty beer bottle.

"Sam's waiting to head back over to the carnival." I told him, not even giving her the time of day.

"Oh." He said. "Alright." My brother got up and left the bar.

"Jo?" I said.

She flashed me a sweet smile. "Yeah?"

"Back off."

Her smile faded a bit and she gave me a confused look. "What?"

"There's only so much one person can deal with at one time. Right now the last thing Dean needs is to have to handle girl trouble or whatever."

She crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I crossed mine. "I'm sure you don't. Just like I'm sure hooking up with my brother is the last thing on your mind right?" I said sarcastically.

"Right." She said. "Besides he's not my type."

I smiled a little. "Give it a rest alright. Dean's everybody's type. Especially for the tough little hunter wannabes like you." I was being harsh and I knew it. "Look, I'm really not trying to be the bitch here…"

"So then it just comes naturally?"

"I'm actually just trying to keep my family from falling apart. And if that means I have to have myself a little cat fight every now and then to do it, then that's just fine. You seem nice- other than that crack about me being a natural bitch- so I'm not saying I'm against you and my brother. I'm not blind, I get why girls like him. I'm just saying not now."

She thought it over. "Not that I'm saying I like him, but if I did why not now?"

"Because with the situations as they are right now, somebody is bound to get hurt. And I'll be damned if I'll let it be Dean. I mean, as I said I'm not trying to be a bitch, but if it comes down to it I'll willingly play the part."

"Becca is everything cool over here?" Trevor said walking over.

"Jo?" I said.

"Yeah." She said picking up some bottles. "Everything's alright."

"What was that?" Trevor asked once Jo walked away.

"Nothing." I said. "Just, you know, a little girl talk."

A/N: For all of you Jo fans, just know that I am not anti-Jo. I don't really know how I feel about her character, but this is just how I think Becca would react to her.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: Ahhhhhhh! It feels so good to finally get this posted! Hope you like it!

I sat on the cot and read over some stuff in Dad's journal. Seeing his handwriting was surprisingly nice. The way his s's never completely curled around. His i's were never dotted either. Instead there were hard slash marks over them. I could always tell his handwriting. Even from Dean's. Since Dean was the one around while I was growing up he signed our permission slips and wrote in letters from Dad excluded us from school on sick days. He pretty much had forging Dad's handwriting down. But I could always tell. I could tell when it was really Dad who'd written me a note saying he'd be back late or a make shift card on my birthday.

"Hey," A voice said making me turn.

"Ellen, hi." I said.

"Just making sure you were alright back here."

"I'm fine." I said awkwardly. It was always weird meeting one of Dad's contacts for the first time. At least he was usually there to do most of the talking. I mean I'd known some of them my whole life like Bobby and Joshua. Thinking about them made me suddenly picture Caleb and Pastor Jim. Then I couldn't help picturing Dad. I pushed those thoughts out of my head as much as possible and focused on the uncomfortable situation at hand of having to sit there in this woman's back room and pretend to make small talk and be polite when really I had no clue who she really was.

"So I heard what you said to Jo back there." She said.

"_Shit."_ I thought. I expected her to be pissed and tell me how ungrateful I was being for there hospitality and not to talk to her daughter like that ever again.

"You're right." She said instead, shocking me.

"Beg your pardon?"

"She does seem to have something for your brother and I think it's best if neither of them acts on it." She sighed. "I mean like you said it wouldn't be great with the timing and all."

"Um…okay." I said uneasily. I'm not an idiot. I didn't for a second believe that the only reason she didn't want my brother and her daughter together was the proximity to my father death. As nice as Ellen had been to my family in the short time we'd been in contact with her ,giving me and Trev the backroom to stay in, helping my brothers with their hunt and all, Ellen was still a mother. And aside from my brothers recent robotic tendecies, he was still Dean Winchester. **Any** mother can pretty much smell trouble a mile away when it comes to Dean Winchester. It's proven scientific fact. Even with the knowledge that Ellen probably wanted them apart for more reasons than she was letting on, she didn't want them together either, so I didn't make anything of it.

"Alright." She sighed and started to leave.

"Ellen?" I stopped her. "How did you know my Dad?"

"Long story." She said.

"It's not like I'm in any rush."

Ellen opened her mouth to speak but Trev came in interrupting her. "Some dude named Ash wants you."

I followed him into the front of the saloon where a tall skinny guy was talking to Jo. Ellen left me to talk to Ash. Jo didn't seem to catch on as fast and kept her seat at the table. I didn't see why she felt the need to stay, but I wasn't really in the mood to get into it with her twice in a two hour period. "So you're the infamous Ash, huh?" I asked

"So you've heard about me?" he smiled.

I sat and joined him at a table. "My brother's mentioned you were helping us with some of my father's research. I was beginning to think you didn't exist since you never came out of that back room of yours."

"Well, I wasn't aware that there was such a pretty thing out here waiting for me. I would have made a couple more trips out here if I'd have known you were around sugar." Ash said raising his eyebrow. I tried hard to remember that he was helping us and not laughing in his face might be a good thing.

Trevor didn't seem to think it was so funny. "Watch it." He said to Ash.

"Trev." I whispered.

"He's flirting with you."

"Calm down. Why don't you go help Ellen for a second. I'll be right there." He didn't look happy, but Trevor got up and headed over to the bar.

"Good idea sending him away." Ash said and winked. I couldn't believe Trevor was getting jealous of someone SO cheesy. I mean the dude had a mullet for God's sakes.

"Ash." Jo warned.

"What?"

"She's young." She said.

I was about to refute that statement when Ash asked. "How young's young?"

"Too young…Jailbait young." Jo supplied.

"Aw dang." he said hitting the table.

"Jo!" Ellen called over. "Customer!"

"Alright." She said, then turned to me. "He give you any trouble just shout."

"I can handle myself." I said, but added "Thanks, though." Somehow it'd seemed Jo and I understood each other. Her whole wanna be hunter thing was a tad annoying, but it was nothing I hadn't seen before. Other than that I saw no reason to be hostile to her…as long as she kept her distance from my brother.

"So where are the other two?" Ash said once she was gone.

"Working a job." I explained.

"Why aint you with'm?"

"You got some information on the demon or what?" I said.

"Well sure I do." He said.

"Alright, well where is it?"

"Dunno." He shrugged.

"Any idea how to kill it know that the cults missing?"

"Dunno." Ash repeated.

I was pretty much done with the whole patience thing. "Ash?" I said. "You have about two more seconds to tell me something about this demon before I put you through the wall, got it?"

"I like'um feisty." He grinned. I was just about to move on him when he said, "Hold on. Hold on." Ash opened up the most ragged looking laptop I've ever seen. I could have sworn the thing was homemade. And here I thought only Dean made his own electronic devices from scratch. "It's nowhere around, at least nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises its head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie." Ash said.

"Okay ew." I said. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Devine? She was in this movie where she…"

"No." I interrupted him. "I meant about the Demon."

"Oh." He said "Well any of these signs or omens appear anywhere in the world my rig will go off like a fire alarm."

"Sounds good." I said. "Nice work."

"Can I get a kiss? You know as a reward." He tried.

"How about as a reward I don't tell my brothers OR my boyfriend you hit on me?" I offered. My phone started vibrating. "Hello?"

"Hey." I heard Sam say.

"Hey. Are you done killing the clown?" I asked hopefully.

"Not quite." Sam said. "We've figured out who it is, but we don't have a brass blade to kill it with."

"So where are you?"

"Still at the carnival. Were in a pretty crowded area so we should be okay for the time being." Sam explained.

"Well why don't you come here and get a brass blade then?"

"We don't wanna let the thing get away. Becca I hate to ask you this but…"

I saw where this was headed. "Sammy!" I whined "I totally already filled my creepy evil clown requirement!"

"Yeah, but Bex…"

"I know, I know." I sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I went over to the bar. "Ellen, um, quick question?"

"What's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you had a brass blade Trevor and I could borrow?"

"What?" Trevor asked.

"Sure sweetheart." She said. "Top shelf in the back behind the .45."

"…One more thing?" I said. "Could we, uh…possibly borrow your car?"

"What's going on?" Ellen asked.

"Well Sam and Dean need the brass blade to finish the job and they took the car we borrowed from Bobby cuz they had to leave their van on the side of the road. So now we have no way to get to them." I said pretty much all in one breath.

"I see." Ellen thought for a second before tossing me the keys. "Bring it back with a full tank will you."

I explained the situation to Trevor as I pretty much floored it over there to the carnival. We ran into the carnival, which was littered with kids and parents. "Might wanna hide the blade." Trevor said quietly.

I did and took out my cell to call Sammy.

"Becca?" He answered.

"Where are you?"

"Near the tilt-a-whorl." Sam said.

"You're kidding right." I said. "How the hell am I supposed to know where that is Sam."

"It's near the bathrooms." He explained.

"Okay now you're just trying to be vague."

"Well where are you?" He asked. "We'll go there."

"We're…" I looked around. "at the entrance near the funhouse."

"The funhouse." Sam said. "Alright, we'll be there in a second. Oh and Bex be careful of the blind man. That's the killer clown."

"Okay. Watch out for the blind man. Got it." I said before hanging up.

"Blind man?" Trevor said.

"Yeah. Sam says that's the killer."

"You mean like that blind man?" he asked pointing to the funhouse. There was indeed a blind man going in. "We should go after it."

"The last time I went after a creepy clowned I ended up dead." I said.

"Becca, we have the blade… Look just give it to me and I'll do this myself." He said.

"What?" I asked. Even with my fear of the clown, I couldn't let Trevor go in alone. He wasn't ready. He had the talent to be a good hunter and all, he just wasn't ready. "No I'll- I'll go in with you." I sighed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." We followed the blind man in. There was a girl in there with her mother.

"Look." She said suddenly "A clown."

Me, Trevor and her mother turned to where the girl was pointing, but there wasn't any clown there."

"I don't see any clown Lily." The mother said, smiling at us with one of those classic "kids say the darndest things" smiles parents love to give, and walked away with her daughter. What she failed to notice was the missed surrounding the area her daughter had pointed to. It perfectly framed a shape. A silhouette of an invisible body. I quickly pulled out the brass blade and stabbed at it. Shrieking out in agony, the clown lost his ability to be invisible and appeared before us. I stabbed it again and it fell to the ground. According to what Ellen told us that should have been enough to kill it. I could have stopped. But I started thinking about what it had done. Killing all of those kids parents. Leaving the kids behind all alone with nobody to love them. I got on the ground and slashed at the demon in clowns clothing over and over again as it screamed. Mist began to come from its body and it's solid form dissolved into the floor leaving nothing but its diced clown costume behind. I looked up at Trevor. He just stared at me. He looked shocked. Almost frightened. "Becca." He said offering me his hand. He pulled me up and wrapped his arm around me. We left the funhouse in time to see Dean and Sam running toward it.

"Where's the blade?" Dean asked.

"Have you seen the demon?" Sam said.

"Um, Becca killed it." Trevor said.

"What?" Sam asked. "You killed it."

"Let's just go okay?" I said. "Ash figured out some stuff about The Demon with his computer. You might wanna take a look."

We went back to the roadhouse where Ash explained his findings to my brothers as me and Trevor packed up the stuff we had in the backroom. When we came back out I saw Jo talking with Dean. I gave her a look to reinforce my previous comments. She walked over to me. "Just saying a quick 'see you later.' Don't get scared." she explained.

"There is nothing about you that scares me." I said walking off. Ellen offered us a place to stay for a while if we needed it but Dean said we had some unfinished business back at Bobby's.

"We really do." I thought to myself.

It took Dean about five seconds to get back to work on the Impala when we got back to the garage. Trevor pretty much passed out on the couch and me and Sam went to change our clothes. About half an hour later I saw Sam join Dean outside. He was talking to him, but it was too quiet to here what he said. But when he turned around I saw tears in his eyes. I couldn't believe the fact that the new robotic, anti-emotional version of Dean just let him go when he was crying. He watched him walk all the way back into the house. I'd given up on Dean responding in anyway when suddenly he grabbed a claw-hammer and broke the window of a car parked next to the Impala. Then he did something that I didn't think was possible. Dean took the tool and hits with trunk of his car. Not just that. He kept doing. I lost count of how many times he struck the Impala. I waited a bit after he finished before rushing out to him.

"Dean?" I said. I got silence as a response. "Come on Dean." I tried.

"I'm fine." He said. I figured he still didn't want to talk and was about to head back inside when something surged in me.

"Dean I'm tired of talking to the wall here. It's worse than that. Its like you're a ghost…like you died along with Dad."

"I said... I said I'm fine, alright."

"Why don't you tell that to the Impala."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't think I do."

"I saw you Dean!" He shrunk back under the volume of my words. He turned away. "I saw you go to town on the thing and I saw the look in your eyes. And to think you're just gonna sit there and make me AND Sam think we're the weak ones. We're just the only ones who can't handle the whole world being swept right from under us the way you can? That's not fair Dean."

Dean turned back to face me. "I'm. Fine." He almost pleaded.

"You think you're fine? You don't want help? Too bad. I'm not Sammy. I'm not just gonna walk away and leave you to fester here alone, or maybe take a nine iron to the Impala's headlights. Cuz this isn't just some random speech. This is a warning. You don't talk to us, if you don't let us in then I'm just gonna have to come in after you. And you know me. I'm not afraid to come in swinging."

Dean looked like he was weighing his options before he said. "Um, hand me that wrench, will ya?" So it wasn't everything, but it was a start. I picked it up off the ground and handed it to him. "Thanks Becca Anne." His voice kinda wobbled.

"Sure." I said.


	57. 57 fixed

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I'm ridiculously sick right now and banned myself from the computer until I was a little bit better. Thankfully, I think I'm getting there. Here's the next part. Hope you like it.

After about twenty more minutes of working on the car, Dean asked me if I was hungry. "I'm good." I said.

"Becca I…" he trailed off. "I know you think I haven't really been all here since, you know. But um…" I looked up. I thought Dean was gonna open up to me a little more. "I have been. I just… I don't know." He continued. "Anyway I've noticed that you haven't really had anything to eat in a while and..."

"What?" I said surprised by the turn in conversation.

"Well…I mean I know you haven't really been eating." He said. I couldn't believe it. He'd spent all this time being all broody moody and I thought getting him to say what was on his mind would mean he would talk about what he was thinking about Dad and our situation with the demon. Turns he just wanted to judge me. And unfairly judge me at that.

"Just because I'm not hungry right now doesn't mean you need to label me as an anorexic Dean." I said. I mean, our father had just died. Excuse me if that doesn't really peak my appetite.

"That's not what I'm saying." He said. "It's just that I know how you get." I raised my eyebrows.

"How is that exactly?"

"You ignore your needs and try to pretend you're not in as much pain as you are in." he explained.

"That's funny. I thought you were talking about me, not yourself." I said. "I mean haven't you been the one playing that 'I'm fine' broken record over and over again. YOU'RE the one who's…"

"That's how I know!" he screamed and interrupted me. "We… I don't know if you got it from me or…or we both got it from Dad, but the truth is we're more alike than I sometimes like to recognize. We push people away and push away what we need and never even notice until we… well until we take a hammer to the back of a car."

I smiled slightly at the bitter truth. "Or until we go nuts on a killer clown."

"What?"

"I um…" I sighed. "I didn't just stab the clown with the blade. I knew that's all it would have taken to kill it and that was all I was gonna do but… I thought about the way it had orphaned so many kids and I just… I couldn't help…"

"Thinking about Dad?" He finished the thought I couldn't say.

I nodded. "At first I thought of it as The Demon, cuz in my heart I think it was responsible for Dad's death. But somewhere along the way I started thinking the clown was Dad. I know it sounds weird…actually I know it sounds really fucked up, but I'm SO mad at him Dean. At least part of me is. I wish I wasn't but… he wasn't supposed to leave us like this. It's not fair."

Dean walked over to me and brushed away the escape tear on my cheek. "He left us! He left us again. I feel like a jerk for being mad at him but I can't help it Dean. I swear I'm trying but…"

He pulled me into a hug. It was the first time I'd really touched him since Dad's death. "That's alright." He cooed. "Shhhh, That's just fine. Shhh."

I clung to him as we went back in. Just as we got to the door, I looked up at him. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"We gotta talk to Sam. I don't know what you guys were talking about out there before you went all crazy on the car, but…He was really…"

"I know." He sighed. "Dean, the three of us. That's all that's left. If we can't even talk to each other…He already left before. What says he won't do it again if we give him enough reasons?" Dean looked away but nodded.

We headed to the room he was sharing with Sam. Dean knocked on the door. "Bobby, I swear to God if you show me ANOTHER squirrel you stuffed I'm gonna kill you." Sam answered.

"No, uh Sam, it's me." Dean said.

"Oh." Sam said from behind the door. "You don't have to knock when you sleep in here too." He muttered opening the door. His eyes were still a bit read and glossy. I could tell he'd only stopped crying minutes ago. He looked down at me as if it was the first time he noticed that I was there. "Hey kiddo." He said stepping away from the door to let us in. We all sat down on the beds. "What's going on?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I dunno. I didn't really think this through." Dean said. "I guess I just…Well I guess both of you brought it to my attention that I- I haven't really been on top of my big brother game lately…"

"Dean that's not how I meant it..." Sam said.

"Yeah me either." I agreed.

"I know." He said. "I know that's not how you meant it, but that doesn't mean it isn't true. I mean its part of my job to…to take care of you…"

"Dean…" Sam started.

"No, Sammy." He said. "I promised him I would."

"Dean we're not little kids anymore. You made him that promise forever ago." Sam said.

Dean shook his head. "No it. I promised him right before he died." "What?" Sam asked. "You said he didn't say anything. I point blank asked you if he said anything and you said no."

"I know I did." Dean said.

"Well is did he say anything else?"

"No." Dean sighed.

"Why don't I believe you?" Sam said.

"Stop it Sam." I said.

"What? He lied before."

"It was right after I… I wasn't thinking straight." Dean explained.

"That doesn't change the fact that you weren't honest Dean."

"Well that's why we're talking now." I said. "None of us have been completely honest with each other since Dad died. So here we are. No more bullshit- and don't either of you even think about telling me to watch my language." They both smiled a little.

"Fine." Dean said. "You wanted honesty. I honestly think you need to eat something."

"Would you knock it off?" I said.

"Well Bex…" Sam started.

"Don't tell me you agree with him Sam?"

"It's kinda hard not to." He said. "I mean I haven't seen you eat anything at all. And no

t just since Dad died. Even in the hospital you hadn't had anything." "That's cuz the food there was disgusting." I explained. "Nobody would eat that."

"Becca." Dean said. "I'm not kidding."

"Ugh! This is… this is so ridiculous." I said.

"Why?" Dean asked. "I thought you wanted us to be honest. Or is it cuz we're being honest about you?"

"Look," I said. "No matter what you think I said about you earlier, I NEVER called you an anorexic."

"No, just emotionally constipated, which is SO much better." Dean said.

"That's because you're acting like a fucking robot. That is when you're not being a dick!" Sam stepped in.

"Just because I can't stand watching you act like you can change your relationship with Dad by being a good little soldier now…" Dean said.

"Hey!" I said. "That's so out of line Dean."

"No he's right." Sam said. "Like he said during the last hunt it's too little, too late."

"You said that to him?" I asked Dean. "During a hunt? Dean, besides it being an asshole move, that's dangerous to bring up while you're working. It could've gotten one of you killed."

"Oh so now you're all about the job?" Dean asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well you weren't all about the hunt when we got that message from Ellen." Dean said. "You weren't all about the hunt when she told us about the job. You weren't even there."

"What do you mean we?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Dean stopped.

"We didn't get Ellen's message. If memory serves me correctly, I got Ellen's message and you refused to help or even talk to me because you were too busy working on the fucking car. And when I did go to tell you about the message you yelled at me."

"You know what." I sighed. "This was stupid. This was a bad idea. I mean call me naive, but in the back of my mind I thought maybe…maybe we'd be okay. Maybe we'd take care of each other after everything…and maybe some how end up closer to how we were before. But look at us. We can't even talk to each other without fighting."

"But Bex, this is how we were before." Sam said. "I mean can you think of a time when the three of us didn't fight with each other. That's like our natural state or whatever. The way we've been since Dad died… we've been walking on egg shells around each other."

"That's kinda true." I shrugged. "I mean we fight then one of us yells and stops the fight…"

"Usually you." Dean threw in.

"Not always me." I said.

"It was you just now."He mumbled.

"Sam it isn't always me, right?"

"Well I mean…I guess sometimes…" Sam said. "Yeah, it's always you."

"You say stuff too." I said. "And so does Dean."

"Okay yeah sure." Dean said sarcastically. I playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for I was just agreeing with Sammy and I get abused?"

"Shut up." I said. "He was agreeing with you."

"Oh stop being such a baby." Sam said.

"I am NOT a baby you butt munch!"

"Butt munch?" Sam asked. "Oh yeah. You're extraordinarily mature."

"Just because she doesn't whip out all the big words she know like some people, aka geeky little college boys, doesn't make her immature." Dean said.

"Hey!" Sam said.

"Thank you." I said to Dean.

"The fact that she listens to Nsync makes her immature." Dean added.

"Hey!" I whined, unable to hold back my baby sister pout.

"Oh don't tell me that offended you?" Dean asked, physically pushing lip back in with his pointer finger. "Cry me a river, then build a bridge and get over it."

I gasped in mock wounded feelings. "Asshole!"

"Language!" Sam and Dean both said.

There was a knock on the door before Bobby poked his head in. "Me and Trevor made some burgers if ya'll are interested."

Sam and Dean nodded. "I'm not really hung…" I stopped and looked at my brothers, who were giving me nervous looks. "I guess I could go for a burger."

We were going into the kitchen when Bobby said "Did Sam tell you and Dean about my stuffed squirrel collection."

"Ew, Bobby." I said. "Dead stuffed squirrels? Not exactly something I want to discuss before I eat…speaking of which these are beef burgers right?" Sam and Dean both paused as if coming to the same realization I had.

"Hell yeah darlin'." Bobby said. "What did ya think?"

"Well…Um…" I didn't want to offend him. "Squirrel?"

Bobby Just laughed. "I haven't cooked a squirrel in years."

We stayed at Bobby's for a few more days so Dean could finish up the Impala. I helped a couple of times, but the more it started looking like it used to, the more Dean started talking to it…like it was a girl…a sexy girl. And that was, well, weird. Sam tried to help for a while, but Sammy, under a car? That really would be supernatural. I was sitting on the old ratty couch with Bobby racing him at putting together our guns when the phone rang. "I'll get it." I said to him. "It'll give you a much needed head start Bobby."

"Keep up your trash talking darlin'" he smiled. "One of these days I'm gonna win."

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Becca?" I recognized the voice.

"Missouri?" I asked.

"Hey, sweetheart." She said. "I was out of the country helping an old friend with some poltergeist problems. I just got the message about your father."

"Oh…." I said.

"I'm so sorry Becca. So you three are still staying at the garage?"

"Uh yes ma'am." I said. "I mean, just until Dean finishes up fixing his car and we find another job."

"Well don't you wor- I'm headed- I'll be." Her phone began to break up.

"Missouri I can't understand what you're saying."

"Yeah well it's kinda hard to get reception in these dang back woods roads." She said.

"What? Where are you?"

"Drivin' to see you sweetheart." She said through the static.

"You're driving to Bobby's?"

"Where else would I be." She said.

"I'm almost there. Will you do me a favor and tell the guys there to come and help me with my bags. Thanks Becca." She hung up.

I went back in to tell Bobby. "Missouri? Missouri Mosley is coming?" He asked. I nodded. "Here? She's coming here?" Another nod. "Oh Lord."

"Bobby, are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay." He said. "Missouri Mosley is coming here."

"And?"

"AND that woman scares the hell out of me." He was freaking out.

I laughed. "Yeah. You and Dean both."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked walking in with Sam and Trevor.

"I was just telling Bobby that you're scared of Missouri too." I explained.

"I am not afraid of that old broad." Dean said. There was a honk outside. "Who's that?"

"Missouri." I said.

"What?" Dean asked. "Missouri."

"Yeah." I enjoyed the expression on his face. "You better head out there. She told me to tell you guys to come help her with her bags."

We all went out. "Hey!" She said in her load voice. "Aw look at all of you!" She gave me and Sam a hug. Then she turned to Dean "Hello Dean." She said. "Oh Dean. Don't worry I'm not gonna yell at you."

"Would you quit reading my thoughts?" Dean complained. He grimaced slightly when she hugged him.

"Now you I don't know." She said to Trev.

"I'm Trevor." He put out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." She said. "Robert, how are you?" She asked.

"Um, fine ma'am." Bobby forced a smile.

"You know these bags don't have legs of their own." She said. Sam, Dean and Trevor each picked up one of her bags. "Ever helpful aren't you Robert."

"Sorry." Bobby mumbled.

"That's alright." She said. "But you keep cussin' at me and we're gonna have problems."

"I didn't say anything." Bobby defended.

"You were thinking it." Dean said, before Missouri could.

Missouri smiled. "Here, you take Dean's bags. I have to talk with him for a second."

"What'd I do?" Dean asked.

"Would you just come on? It's important." She said walking over to the broken down cars away from the house.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked me.

"I guess she came cuz she just wants to make sure we're okay." I shrugged.

"No I mean the secret chat with Dean." I shrugged.

"How should I know." I looked over my shoulder at the two of them, but couldn't hear what they were saying. What I could tell from the look on Dean's face though, was whatever they were talking about. It was big.


	58. 58

A/N: Sorry about the really long wait. I've been in and out of the hospital for a while now. I think I'm getting better so I wrote a chapter. Hope you like it!

The guys took Missouri's stuff into the room I was staying in and moved my little amount of stuff near the couch (my new bed).

"Why am I the one who's getting the shaft here?" I asked.

"Stop complaining." Sam said. "It's not like you've never slept on a couch before."

"You know she could always sleep in my room." Trevor offered.

"No." Bobby said.

"Make that a hell no." Sam added.

"You guys are such prudes." I sighed. "I mean we wouldn't even be doing anything."

Trevor gave me a look. "We wouldn't?" he whispered. I looked at him surprised and shook my head. Somehow he managed to pull me away without Bobby and Sam noticing (actually I think they noticed but didn't want to be apart of _that_ conversation).

"Why not?" he asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"What's wrong with _me_?"

"Bringing up sex in front of Bobby? Bring up sex in front of my brother?" I said.

"Well it's not like it's being brought up any other time." He snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"Look," he sighed trying to calm himself down. "Back at my place, before you left, we were pretty clear about where we stood as a couple. We were on the same page, you know?"

"Trev…That was before…my Dad…Things are different now."

"Yeah, I can tell." He said. "You don't love me anymore for starters."

"You think because I'm not in the mood to have sex right now that I don't love you anymore?" I couldn't believe him.

"No I think because you don't look at me the same way as you used to you don't love me anymore!" he paused. "I'm trying. I know you need support right now and that's totally understandable but…You don't talk to me Bex. Sometimes I have whole conversations with you before realizing that you're not even listening to me…I love you."

"I love you too." My voice cracked. "It's just right now… God, I don't just..." I did love him. I knew I was being selfish. I wanted him to talk to me, but only say exactly what I needed him to here. I'd tell him not to touch me, unless all I wanted in the world was for him to wrap his arms around me. I wanted what I want when I wanted it, and he got nothing in return. And I was sorry! I swear I was. But for some unknown reason none of that came out. Actually, I knew exactly what the reason was. Just like Dean said early, me and him were a lot more a like than he would ever admit. So instead of being open like I should of, I walked away. I walked away and left Trevor standing alone.

I went out the back entrance and ended up in the maze that was Bobby's junk yard. Somehow after stumbling around for five minutes or so I ended up behind a barrier of cars between me and Missouri and Dean. I didn't plan on eavesdropping until I heard Missouri say my name. Then I listened harder.

"She shouldn't have to ever know about that." I heard Dean say. "It would just freak her out."

"I'm sure it would." She said. "But could you imagine how it could help. Dean we're coming up on a war here."

"I know that." He said.

"We need every weapon we've got."

"She's not a weapon!" He snapped. "Look, just because her birth parents… that doesn't mean she has to be."

"What if she wants to be?" Missouri asked.

"Our father kept this from all of us. The stuff about Becca and her birth parents all of this other stuff about Sammy. He kept it to himself for a reason. He didn't want either of them to know. Hell I didn't even know until right before he died. I know what you're doing, but I wont tell her. I wont be the one to bring her back to that night. My father ended that years ago."

I heard footsteps and could only assume Dean was walking away. What the hell were they talking about? I needed to find out. I "casually" made my way back into Bobby's (purposefully avoiding everyone in the house) and found Dad's journal. I looked through it back to the night Dad took me in. I skimmed the words. I'd read them so many times I pretty much knew them by heart. Before Dad gave up his journal to us and disappeared I used to sneak peeks at it when he wasn't looking. I always looked over that page. It always told the same story, the one I now knew as a lie. I flipped to a few pages before it. I'd never realized my father was working a big job for two weeks up until the night he "saved my birthparents." There were a bunch of notes, but they stopped after the entry of the night that he took me in and then as far as that trail goes he just gave up that hunt. My father would never give up a hunt. I looked over the information on the other job and after looking over some stuff on Bobby's computer I came to a pretty big conclusion. Not long after that Missouri called me to dinner.

All of us sat around and ate dinner. Bobby, Dean and Sammy all took off when it was time to do the dishes, leaving the dirty work for me and Trevor. I had to talk to him, but I wasn't really ready to do it. Once we were finished he went into the room he was staying in. I followed him in and sat on the dresser. I wanted to have a "now or never" mentality, but unfortunately all I had was "NEVER!" I mustered up all of the courage I could when he said "Becca I have something I have to tell you."

I was afraid if I let him I would lose all of my courage (and possibly lose him) so I said, "Can it wait a second?"

"What's up?" He said nervously.

"Trev we need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good." He said. "Am I in trouble?"

"No."

"Are we in trouble?"

"No." I sat down on his bed and motioned for him to do the same. "Look I'm really sorry about all of this. You've been great. Like amazing even. I haven't been fair to you, and I can't promise I'm going to forget about my Dad's death and be Mary Sunshine from now on, but I want you to know that I do still love you. I love you so much."

Trevor smiled. "I love you too. And I'm sorry I snapped. Of course I don't want you to forget about your father. I don't even want you to. He deserves more than that."

"So we're okay?" I asked.

"We're okay." He kissed me.

"Good." I sighed. "Because I have something else to tell you. Don't freak out but, it's kinda big."

"Good big?" He asked hopefully.

"Not really." I sighed.

"Oh my God." He said. "Is this about Ash?"

"What?!?!"

"That sleaze from back at Ellen's. I knew I shouldn't have left him alone with you." Trevor said.

"Are you serious right now?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"He didn't try anything while I was gone?"

"No!"

"Oh… well then no I'm not serious." He said. "So what _is_ going on?"

"Okay well…I found out something… see when The Demon possessed my Dad, he told me…he told me my parents- my birth parents, they were planning on giving me up as some sort of sacrifice. Dad told me later that he didn't care who they were…or what they were. And then I heard Missouri talking to Dean about- about that night and I kinda wigged out. So I- um… looked up some stuff in Dad's journal. Cross referenced the dates with the day Dad took me in. Then I did a little research on the side on the internet… All facts lead to my parents being some kind of…witches."

"Really?" I nodded. "Why would that freak me out?"

"Um I don't know. I thought you might be a bit freaked dating a…freak."

"Well first of all I've known I'm dating a freak for a while now." He said earning him a glare. "And second of all hunting 101 Bex. Being a witch isn't completely a genetic thing and any type of "power" or whatever you might have inherited would have shown up by now."

"I know it's just weird." I said.

"Does Sam know?"

"Not yet. I mean at least I dot think so." I said. "I figured we had enough going on without adding my freaky lineage to the mix."

"Well that's gonna end badly." He said, but from the panicked look on my face he said "No, baby I didn't mean he's going to take the news badly. I just meant he's not going to like not knowing. Missouri knows, you know, I know, Dean knows. You said part of it was in the journal, so your Dad must have known. Everybody, but Sam."

"Yeah," I sighed. "But nobody knows I know. I mean why should I even bring it up and start drama all over again?"

"Becca, this is how drama _always_ starts. By hiding things from them."

"I do not _always_ hide things." I said. I quickly thought about the fact that fro the sound of the Dean/Missouri conversation something was going on with Sam too and not telling abyone I knew about that was keeping a pretty big secret. But since that proved the point I was trying to deny I blocked it out and moved on. "And I didn't tell you this so you could get all preachy with me. You've had a few secrets too. I mean you're not perfect Trevor."

"That isn't what I was trying to say." He said.

"So what exactly were you trying to say?"

"Are we really gonna fight over this after we just had a fight?" he asked. "I wasn't trying to upset you okay?"

"Fine." I said. "What was it you wanted to tell me before?"

"Oh that." He said. "Well my Dad called and… he wants me to come home."

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah, he thinks I'm going to fall behind in school work and he was kind of pissed about me being involved with the clown thing without telling him, but then again you know how he feels about me hunting in general."

"So you're going back." I sighed. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it. But look I can make it up here every weekend."

"Trev…" I stopped. "I don't know how long _we're_ even gonna be here."

"So I'll dive to wherever you are. It'll be fine." I believed him. I just didn't understand why I was always separated from my boyfriends. Most teenage girls don't have to deal with this. Then again most teenage girls don't hunt evil for a living. I curled into Trevor and kissed him for a long time. "We need to stand up." He said.

"Why?"

"Because one more kiss like that and I wont be able to stop." He smiled.

"One more kiss like that and I might not want you too."

He looked up at me. "I don't know Bex…"

"What? This morning you were all ready to go. Why not now?" I asked.

"Because…didn't you have sex with Jason before he left. Look what happened with that." He said.

"Dude, it's not like it's bad luck or something." I said.

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked. I nodded and began to pull off his shirt. We didn't even bother to lock the door.

When we were done and had laid in each others arms for a while we both got dressed and I helped Trevor pack. There wasn't much to it since none of us ever really unpacked (and even if we did none of us had that many possessions). He called his Dad and Joshua arranged to for Trevor to get a ride back with Missouri on her way home the next day. It hurt just as badly (if not worse) watching Trevor drive away as it did driving away from Pete and saying goodbye to Jason, but we did have some sappy moment….thank God.

"You okay darlin'?" Bobby asked me as he and my brothers followed me back inside.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I really think I am. I mean Trev says as soon as he racks up enough school time to please his Dad he's gonna take off a few more weeks and come to where ever we are. And I can always see him when a job takes us nearby."

"Speaking of jobs." Dean said. "I think it's time we hit the road too."

Sam gave a little smile. "Does that mean…"

"That my baby's all patched up and aching to purr?" Dean finished his sentence. "Hell yeah she is."

"Nice." I said. "Although I am going to miss hot water that doesn't run out by the time you two are out of the shower."

"Is that all you're gonna miss?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, come on. You know I'll miss you too." I said.

"Yeah." Dean said. "You've been really great Bobby. Thanks man."

"Don't mention it." Bobby said. "It's nice to have people around. Don't make it so long this time."

We were on the road by sundown. When we stopped in a coffee shop, Sammy looked for possible jobs anywhere. I tried not to think about it, but I knew Trevor was right. The longer I kept what I'd found out about my parents (and possibly me) a secret, the worse it was going to be if my brothers ever found out. Not to mention the longer it would be before I ever found out what Dean knew about Sammy.

"There's something here about disappearing kids at this high school. They found some type of black ash outline for each kid. Could be sulfur. What do you think?" Sam said.

" I'm game." I said. "Dean?"

"Give me a job, my car and a stretch of highway and I'm good." He said.

I laughed out loud. "You're like two seconds away from making out with that car aren't you?"

"Neither of you understand our love." Dean scoffed.

"Nope." Sam said. "If we did we'd be just as crazy as you are."

We got in the car. "So where's this school anyway?" I asked.

"Casper, Wyoming." Sam said.

"Damn." I said. "We're gonna be on the road for hours."

"Sweet." Dean sighed, pleased to have so much time with his baby.

I curled up in the back seat. "Wake me up when it's my turn to drive."

"Not gonna happen Becca Anne." Dean said. "She's all mine for a while."


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: Thanks for all of your support! Hope you like it!

I woke up about a half an hour away from Casper to Dean humming along to AC/DC. "Hey there Sleepy Head." He said when he realized I was awake.

Sam turned to me. "So I called Bobby and had him email me some info on the disappearances to my phone. Seems like it's a good thing we're looking into it. "About six boys have gone missing in the last two months." He explained.

"About six?" I asked. "How can _about_ six people go missing?"

"Because two of them were found. One, the last one this kid Sean Hinsboro, has been in a coma for the past week. The other, Brad Tolman, was found dead."

"Both dudes." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said. "In fact all of the victims were male."

"So does that mean I'm not going to have to be used as bait in this job?" I asked hopefully. The last job in a high school we worked I had to try out for cheerleading squad, so I really wasn't in the mood for high school jobs ever again.

"You won't have to don any pom poms." Dean assured me. "But you can still go and try and take a look at what's up."

We checked in to a motel close to the school. I'd been sleeping for hours, so I was a little wired. I rummaged my bag until I found my cell so I could call Trevor.

"Nope." Dean said as I dialed.

"What?"

"No phone. It's late. You have school in the morning. Go to bed." He ordered.

"Dean I…" I looked at his expression and could tell there was no argument to be made. "Fine." I brushed my teeth and got into bed, counting ceiling tiles for the next forty five minutes (that is when I wasn't thinking about the fact that I was possibly a witch).

The next morning Sam handed me some pretty impressive forged documents for my registration. "I already called in." He said. "If they give you any trouble, call my cell."

"Did I mention how much I hate high school?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I think that's dually noted."

"Just as long as we're clear." I said.

I shuffled along with the mass of students, some how making my way to the registration office. After presenting my documentation, a schedule was shoved into my hands. They gave me gym first period. It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. What exactly do they expect a student to do in that situation? Wake up, shower, get dressed, go to school, change clothes, get sweaty and then put clean clothes back on. All in like, ninety minutes. Does that make sense to anyone? On the bottom of the schedule was a locker combination, which was useless since I didn't have (nor did I intend to acquire) any books. Sammy normally didn't make me actually do the homework when I was only in the school just for a job (although he definitely insinuated that it was a good idea). I decided to tell the teacher I had cramps and skip the actual class part of gym, which at this school apparently consisted of taking attendance and warming up before it was time to change again. I watched the interaction between the other students. The groups and cliques that invariably infested every school. None of them really sent off my radar. After gym I went to my first class and listened to some guy drone on and on about stuff Sam taught me months ago. I found an empty table at lunch and continued my watching, before I was interrupted by some random guy in a pink popped collar shirt and spiked hair. "This seat taken." He smiled.

"Yup." I said.

He sat down anyway. "So you're the new girl, huh?"

"Looks like it." I said.

"New girl got a name?"

"Yup." I repeated. My ignoring him had the opposite affect that I wanted, as another guy and two girls came over.

"Walt man!" The other boy said sitting down. "Who's your new lady friend?"

"She wont tell me." The spiked haired kid said. "New girls a mystery."

I sighed. As much as I didn't want to know him, his whole "new girl" thing was starting to bug me. "It's Becca."

"Becca." He smiled. "Pretty name. Pretty girl." I got the impression he would have said that no matter what I told him my name was.

"Ew Walt." One of the girls said. "Ignore him. He's an ass."

"I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically.

The other girl smiled. "I'm Fara. This is Erin and Harper and I believe you've met Walter."

"Nice to meet you." I said as genuinely as possible.

"Would you look at her." Erin said quietly to Harper.

"Looks like someone's moved on quickly." He said.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed to a girl at another table. She was practically sitting on some guys lap. "Just like two weeks ago that girl Lily was all into our friend Sean. Now I guess she has a thing for Frank Dewitt."

"She's such whore." Erin said. "I mean her make-ups always over done. And those fucking contacts! Is that supposed to be sexy?"

I looked at Lily's eyes, which I now realized were snake like. "So what does Sean have to say about this?" I asked.

They all looked around. "He um… He got really sick." Walt explained. "He's in the hospital."

I suddenly remembered. Sean Hinsboro was the last victim. Maybe it was a good thing I was talking to these kids after all. From the looks on their faces, now wasn't the time to press it, but later in the day I had Environmental Science with Fara and thought I'd try again. "So If that girl Lily was so in love with your friend, how come she looks like she's giving that other guy a lap dance?"

Fara sighed. "She was never all that into Sean."

"I thought Harper said…"

"Harper's a guy. You know how thick they can be." She said. "Sean was really into Fara, but you could tell she was totally using him. It's so sad cuz he was really into her. I mean the kid used to have dreams about her and everything before…" she stopped. "We better pay attention. Mr. Grang will lose it if we don't."

I complied, but had a feeling I was headed in the right direction.

"Ugh!" I said falling onto my bed in the motel.

"So I'm guessing that means the day didn't go well?" Sam said.

"Lets just put it this way." I sighed. "If I had to spend a mandatory twelve years in a school like that, disappearing might not seem like such a bad thing."

"Well we went to the hospital to check on Hinsboro" Dean said. "He's suffering from an unexplainable case of severe exhaustion. Did you find anything out?" Dean asked.

"I think so. I mean it adds up with the exhaustion thing."

"What does?" Sam asked.

"I talked to some of his friends and…don't laugh, but what about a succubus?"

Dean cracked a smile. "Have you been playing Dungeons and Dragons again?"

"I said don't laugh!" I groaned.

"Wait a second, when did you start playing Dungeons and Dragons?" Sam said sporting a smile of his own.

"I didn't."

"Oh you're such a liar!" Dean said.

"Look," I turned to Sam. "I played a few times in middle school alright. We were in a new town and I didn't have that many friends… Besides like twenty million people play it all over the world, I'm not the only one." Sam tried to stifle his laughter, a big improvement on Dean who was practically giggling. "Can we get back to the job…you jerks."

"Fine." Dean said calming himself down. "So you think we're dealing with Succubuses?"

"The plural is Succubi." I corrected sending Dean in a whole new fit of laughter. "Well it is." I pouted.

"Dean, cut it out." Sam said, signaling for me to continue.

"Okay so from what I know so far, the girl this kid Sean was dating right before he went into the coma, he was really into her. He had dreams about her and everything and they were only dating for like a week or something. I asked around and every one of the missing guys has either dated or been immediate infatuated with her. And now she's already all over this other kid. And she's got these snake like eyes, I mean everyone says they're contacts but still…Now with what you're saying about the fatigue."

Dean looked skeptical, but Sam said "Well, I don't know much about'em, but it fits the lore I know."

Sam researched and said "So a succubus is a demon in female form who seduces men. A lot of times they mess with the guys dreams to seduce them into sex and once they succeed they draw energy from the men… often until the point of exhaustion or death… Snake eye…Hey Bex what'd you say this girl's name was?"

"Uh, Lily."

"Often in mythology a Succubus is referred to as Lilitu, Lilin or Lilith."

"Looks like the Dungeons and Dragons queen's onto something." Dean said.

"Oh that's discusting." Sam said suddenly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It seems that the succubus doesn't always just use the guy for energy. It also uses him to um… procreate."

"News Flash Sammy." Dean said. "Humans do the same thing."

"Yeah but in this case, they make their victims produce the baby in the form of an egg."

"Dude!" Dean shuddered.

"So what do we do?" I said, ignoring my brothesr. "I mean how do we kill her?"

"Well we don't kill her until we have definite proof that she's a succubus." Dean said.

"Since when do you ask questions first and shoot later?" Sam asked.

"Well we can't just kill someone cuz she sleeps around." He said.

"Yeah. If we did that Dean would never find any girlfriends." I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." He said. "Can we try and act like big kids here?"

"Two seconds ago you were pissing your pants laughing because I played D&D a couple of times."

" '_D&D'_ ?" Dean said.

"Both of you, cut it out." Sam said. "Bex you said Lily was all over some other kid today?" I nodded. "Well if she is our killer, he's probably in serious danger. What's his name?"

"Um… I-I can't remember." I stammered. "Something Dewitt."

"I'll check through phone book." Dean said looking through one of the motel draws. There was only one Dewitt family in the book. We went over to the house.

A woman opened the door when I knocked. "Hello." She smiled "Are you here to see Frank?"

"Um yeah." I said.

"I'm sorry, he's not here. He went over to his friend Lily's house for dinner."

"What!?" I panicked. "I mean um- do you know where uh Lily lives. Its really important." She gave me directions which I relayed to Sam and Dean the moment I got back to the car. We sped over to what had to biggest the biggest mansion looking place an evil thing has ever lived in. We snuck in and aside from the fact that there were corpses all around, the place was really nice.

"So I'm guessing she's the killer?" Sam said.

"I'm thinking that's a yes." Dean said.

We moved around the house quietly until we heard faint noises coming from the basement. I prepared to see more dead bodies and Lily beating the crap out of Frank. Instead we found her on top of him on the floor.

After spotting us, Lily got up. "Looks like we've got company, baby." She said seductively. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are we- What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Dean asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious dude." Frank said angrily.

"We know what you are." Sam said. "And we wont let you hurt anyone else."

"What is wrong with you people?" Frank asked.

"Man we're trying to save your ass," Dean said. "So do me a favor and shut up." He grabbed Frank and threw him over to me. "Get this kid out of here."

That's when Lily's face morphed into some weird demonic version of its original self. Dean whipped out his rifle but she knocked it out of his hands and pushed him to the floor. Sam had a salt shotgun but she was to quick for him too and sent him sailing to the wall. She came over to me and pulled Frank out of my hands "He's MINE!" Then Lily tried to hit me the way she had done to my brothers. I say try, because she didn't succeed. It wasn't because I was faster, stronger or more prepared than Sam or Dean. Really I'm not even sure how it happened. She raised her arm and I only tried to block her. I ended up pushing her into a table. Thing is, we never touched. I mean she got inches away from me and I closed my eyes expecting to feel my impending pain, and then boom. She was halfway across the room. I looked to my brothers for an answer but Sam was getting Frank and Dean was getting his gun. Neither of them saw.

Since she was dazed, Lily had no way of protecting herself from Dean's shots and was dead in seconds.

"What was that?" Frank asked as we got him into the car.

"You don't want to know." Sam said.

"I have a little tip for you Frankie" Dean said. "Next time you go into a girls house and there are dead bodies everywhere, take that as a red light okay?"

"Dude I didn't see them. I don't even know how I got down there."

We took Frank back to his house and stopped by the hospital were the last victim Sean was making a "miraculous recovery."

"Bex?" Sam said as we were packing up our things in the motel. "You haven't said anything since we killed the succubus. Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I said. "Oh yeah I-I'm fine."

We hit the road and didn't stop until some shady diner an hour away. While Sam and Dean were arguing over whose turn it was to apply for the new credit cards, I was busy wondering if I'd be burned at the stake. I mean how else could I explain what had happened back there. There were all of these uncertainties running through my head. The main one being, what would my brothers think I should do. I mean, maybe I was jumping to conclusions. Maybe I had actually pushed the supper strong succubus all the way across the room by myself. That had to be it. I mean what was my other option. That I, Rebecca Anne Winchester, hunter of the supernatural, was in fact some kind of witch?


	60. 60

A/N: New part. It's kinda busy, but I had a lot to put in. Hope you like it!

I don't know how I made it through the next couple of days. I barely slept and pretty much stopped eating all together. I never felt so alone in my entire life.

"You're not alone." Trevor said when I finally was able to get some space from my brothers to call him.

"Trev, you don't even know. I _am_ alone. I'm alone in this. You're not here and nobody else knows about all of it and I just… I'm really fucking scared." There was silence on the other end of the line for a bit. "Hello?"

"Yeah, Bex, I'm still here." He said. "Look, I know this is going to piss you off, but that's a chance I gotta take. You NEED to talk to your brothers. It's not your choice anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"If you don't talk to them, I will."

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"I mean, if that's what it takes. I'm worried about you and I…I know you. I know you'll keep stuff in until it's too late. And this time it's just too dangerous for you to do that Becca. You gotta talk about it."

"What do you call what I'm doing now?"

"I mean talk to your brothers." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "So they can think of me as some kind of supernatural creature. So they can stop seeing me as their sister. I can't live like that."

"Neither can they. Becca, it's Sam and Dean. They cant just stop thinking of you as their sister. I don't think that would ever happen…"

I repeated his words in my head over and over for the next couple of hours.

"Are you sick or something?" Dean finally asked me as we watched TV in our newly acquired motel room. Sammy'd gotten into the shower and I could faintly make out the water in there.

"I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not."

"I'm fine." I repeated.

"Liar." He said.

"Well if you're not gonna believe me then why the hell did you ask?"

"Maybe because I thought you'd be honest we me." He said. "Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What, may I ask, is the hard way?" I said.

"Well little sister, that can vary. I mean I could get creative. Maybe I'd make Sam bore you to death talking about the judicial system. Or I could go old school and tickle you till you pee your pants like when you were little."

"Whatever." I sighed.

"Seriously Becca. What's going on with you." He was being such a pest.

"Let it go Dean."

"Just tell me whats…"

"You already know!" I snapped

"What's going on?" Sam asked coming out of the bathroom.

Dean shrugged. "Beats me."

I turned away from them. "I know…I mean I don't know…but I do know…you know?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked confused.

"I…" I said quietly, turning back. "I head you and Missouri talking back at Bobby's."

"About what?" He asked.

"About… what Dad told you…before he died."

Sam turned to our older brother. "After everything, you're still keeping stuff from us?"

"I'm trying to protect you two!" he said.

"You know what?" Sammy said. "Every time you feel like being on a need to know basis you claim you're protecting us. Well congrats dude. Looks like you got your wish. You are officially just like Dad."

"Sam…" I tried.

"So what did he say?" Sam asked. "Are you even man enough to tell us now?"

"Calm down Sammy." Dean said.

"Guess not." He said. "Fine. Becca you said you heard him talking about it. What did he say?"

There was a sudden lump in my throat. I mean it was hard enough thinking I was going to be talking about "it" with Dean. At least he knew before. Maybe he did look at me differently. But at least with that I knew I was breaking any news to him he was unaware of. What if Sam freaked? "Well… Just that...I- I didn't really here all of it but…"

"What now you're gonna keep it from me too?" he asked. "Damnit. Look, both of you, if somebody doesn't start talking in the next three seconds, I'm walking. End of story."

"Sammy… Dad told me…" Dean stopped. "He said if I didn't protect you…save you, that I would have to use Becca to uh… to kill you."

"What?!" Sam and I both said.

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"Use me how?" I jumped in.

"Kill me? As in dead?"

"No, kill you as in puppies Sammy. Of course as in dead!" I said.

"What does he mean use Bex to kill me?" Sam asked.

"I…I think..." I began. "It's about my birthparents. What they were a-and what I am."

Dean huffed. "Becca just because they were like that doesn't mean you are too."

"Yes I am Dean." I said.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

I swallowed. "I'm not really sure. I think I'm like a witch or something."

Sam starting coughing a little. Dean just sat there all broody and quiet (which is pretty damn scary if you know my brother at all). I was beginning to freak out a little. I mean I could tell the more we talked the angrier Dean was getting. And Sammy? I had no idea where his head was. He just stared at me with bug eyes. I don't know how I kept from crying.

"Y-you're a witch?" Sam finally said.

"No she's not." Dean said.

"Dean…"I tried.

"It's not like its this one hundred percent genetic or something. Just because you're parents were doesn't mean you are and it's not like you've shown any signs of any kind of powers so…"

"That's not entirely true." I said slowly.

You know that part in the exorcist when that chicks head flips around. I swear it felt like that what both of my brother did… only faster. "What do you mean Bex?" Sam asked. I could tell he was trying to pretend he wasn't freaking out, probably because he didn't want me to freak out. I wanted to explain to him that that ship had sailed.

"Um, okay so you remember the whole thing with the succubus?" I asked.

"Considering it was three days ago I'd say yeah we remember." Dean brooded.

"I uh…I moved it away but I mean I-I didn't really. I just…I didn't meant to but I sorta pushed it without actually touching it." I explained. "I don't know what's going on with my own body. And to be honest it scares the hell out of me."

"Maybe it's like what happened with me at Max's house." Sam suggested. "Did you get any visions before it?"

"No." I said. "It just happened."

"Has it happened again?" Dean asked.

"No, but I mean I haven't really tried or anything."

"So you really have some kind of powers." Sam said. "Powers you're gonna have to use to kill me."

"Sammy you know I could never do that." I said. "Even if I am some kind of freak, I couldn't ever kill you."

Sam turned away. "Maybe you should, I mean if Dad said it, then it's for a good reason. If the demon has a plan and me and other kids like me fit in it some how…maybe it's best for you guys to just kill…"

"Stop it." Dean said. "Alright? Both of you just stop. Becca, maybe you have some type of power or something. Whatever it is we'll figure it out. And as for you Sammy, nobody is going to kill you. Not me, not Bex. End of story."

Sam sighed. "But Dad said…"

"Dad said to kill you if I couldn't protect you." Dean cut him off. "I've been doing that with both of you my whole life and I'll be damned if I stop now."

"But you can't take care of us forever." Sam said.

"Watch me."

I don't think any of us got any sleep that night. I could hear Sammy tossing and turning all night. Dean didn't even bother pretending he was going to sleep. He spent the whole night on the computer looking for jobs. At around four I decided to give up on sleep too. I got out of bed and put on my shoes.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"I um- I need some air." I said.

"Oh. Well uh, take your sweatshirt. It's kinda cold out." He said.

I nodded and grabbed my hoodie, heading for the door. I walked around the motel parking lot for a while. I was glad I had my hoodie ass the wind whipped around me. I knew why I had come outside. I mean it wasn't a plan, but in my heart I knew. I wanted to run. I wanted to get out of there. It was all just too much. Dad was gone and now I had to deal with all of this stuff with my birth parents. And powers? What the hell was that? I mean the way it normally worked was supernatural powers equal evil. It seemed pretty damned evil to kill your own brother. Was he still even my brother? I mean did my brothers think of me as evil. They'd gone through all the same stuff I had, right? So did powers equal evil to them too. But Sam wasn't evil and he had powers…kinda. It was just all so confusing. The only answer I found was to get the hell out of dodge before everything fell apart. But where would I go. I didn't know one person in the world that wouldn't call Dean as soon as they found out I'd run away. Not one. And how could I get there if I did. I was in sneakers and pajama pants with a tank top and on of Sam's old sweatshirts. I didn't have any money or credit cards or anything. So I headed back to the room. Yeah I went back, but I didn't abandon the plan. I'd figure something out. Somewhere to go. Once I had that it was just a matter of taking on of the credit cards. Everything'd be easy once I had a plan…everything except actually leaving my brothers. It hurt just thinking about that. But I knew it was what I had to do. Everything would be better for them once I was gone. It had to be.

The next morning Dean informed of that he'd found something about some weird cattle mutilations and thought it was worth checking out. Nobody talked about any of the stuff that'd happened the night before. I barely listened to Dean as he briefed us on the job. What was the point. I didn't think I'd be around long enough to even work it. Instead I racked my brain for a place to go. After I had that it'd take me like ten minutes to get out. But I just needed a name. Suddenly it hit me. It wasn't the most appealing idea in the world but it would work. Missouri. When I'd had that weird alternate reality dream thing, she didn't rat me out to my brothers. Maybe she wouldn't about this. And it wouldn't come to her as a surprise, because she apparently already knew. Besides the fact that she was big into the whole "powers" game herself and might be able to help me figure out how to stop it. Since we were on our way to a job, my bags where already packed and Dean kept a ton of credit cards and I.D.'s in the car.

"Can I get the keys for a second?" I asked Dean.

He lowered his fork. "What for?"

"I um- I have a headache and we've got pills in the Impala."

Dean fished in his pockets. I expected him to pull out the keys, but instead he presented me with a packet with two Advils in them. "Here."

"But- uh these are regular. I need the kind for tension headaches." I explained. "And _those_ are in the car."

He gave me a weird look. "Okay." He said handing me the keys. I got out of the booth and looked at my brothers, wondering when or if I'd ever see them again. Fighting back tears I turned and walked away. I sprinted over to the car. Thank God the parking lot for this place was in the back. If I didn't do this quickly I might lose my nerve. I yanked my duffel out of the trunk and popped the glove compartment open, taking a handful of cards. I put the key on the tope of the right back wheel and walked away. I got about three steps.

"He's gonna kill you for not returning the keys." Someone said.

I turned around. "Sammy, hey I-I was just…"

"Running away?" he asked.

"No." I said quickly.

"Bex, I've done it enough times that I know the signals. Trust me, you're running away." He said with a faint smile.

"Alright, so maybe I am."

"Why?" he said.

"Take a wild guess." I said cynically.

"Look," he said taking my bag. "I know everything's all weird right now but…"

"Let me guess." I said. "But it'll get better?"

"No." Sam said. "No it probably wont get better. Knowing our family it'll just get more weird. But that's the way it's always been. You can't run away from that. No matter where you go."

I thought for a second. "Well that sucks."

"It kinda does, doesn't it kiddo?"

"How are you dealing with all of this? Everything with you and me and our whole wacked out family?"

He shrugged. "Think of it this way. At least we get to shoot stuff and listen to all the mullet rock we want… maybe more than all the mullet rock we want at some points. And we get to stay at the best motel rooms twenty-four dollars a night can buy. Not to mention the never ending supply of gourmet meals we get to eat at such fine establishments as ' Dorian's Donut Hut.'"

I smiled. "Well when you put it that way."

"But the most important thing is we're together." Sam sighed. "Bex, seriously, we need to stick together. I know you're scared and so am I. And I know Dean acts all big and bad, but that's only cuz we're around. I think if either one of us left, the worry alone would tear him apart."

"Alright." I sighed. "I'll stay."

"Atta girl." He said. "Throwing my bag back in the car."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Let's not mention this to Dean?" I said.

"Alright." He agreed. "God knows he would have kicked your as for leaving his keys out on the wheel like that."

"I would have been long gone before he even noticed." I said.

"He would have hunted you down." He laughed. "Where were you going anyway?"

"Missouri's."

"Oh yeah," he said. "If Dean had to hunt you down _and_ see Missouri, he would have totally kicked your ass."


	61. Chapter 61

A/N: New part. It's kinda busy. Hope you like it!

Sammy kept his word and didn't tell Dean about my whole "running away" thing, but that didn't mean the issues in our lives were resolved. As the three of us got back into the car Sam said, "Maybe we should get some help. You know try and figure out what's going on."

"Why would we need help? It's just a few cattle mutilations." Dean said.

"No," Sam said. "I meant with the whole me being killed by you and Becca who could possibly be a witch…thing."

Dean straightened up. "I already told you both I got it covered." He started the car.

Sam looked over to me, then back at our brother. "Look Dean, Becca and I need to know what's going on. Our lives are…"

"_You_ need to know what's going on with your lives?" Dean asked. "_Your_ lives? I thought I'd made it clear that I have and will always protect your lives."

"We know that." I said, trying to calm him down. "Right, Sammy?"

"I just…" Sam started. "I think that we all might need a little help on this one, you know?"

Dean sighed. "Like what?"

"Well…I thought maybe…" I said. Sam nodded, encouraging me. "…Missouri?"

"Hell no. Becca, have you completely lost your mind?" Dean said "That woman- That woman…" he grumbled incoherently for a moment.

"It's a good idea. Think about it Dean." Sam said cautiously.

"I'd rather not, thank you very much." He said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Look," Sam continued. "You said you already talked to her about it back at Bobby's right? So she already knows. Plus she's big into supernatural prophecies and destiny stuff like that. I mean even Dad went to here for help. She might be able to guide us a little."

I think Dean knew it was a valid point. He also knew that he and Missouri had at best a love/hate relationship on most occasions.

"So what about the cattle mutilations?" He asked.

"I'll give Ellen a call." Sam said.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Since when are you such a big fan of old chicks who ride my ass?"

"I'm just gonna see if she has any other hunters around the road house who might want to check out the cattle mutilations since we're going to Missouri's." Sammy explained.

"I never said we _were_ going to Missouri's." Dean sighed.

"But we are, aren't we?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dean groaned. "Yeah we are." Sam winked at me. "I saw that!"

"Saw what?" Sam asked with mock innocence.

The drive from Casper to Missouri's house took around twelve hours and somehow Dean managed to gripe the whole way there…I **wish** I was exaggerating. I never wanted out of that car so badly in my life. We parked in front of the house and Sam and Dean started to get out.

"You coming?" Dean asked.

"Not sure." I said softly. I mean, did I really want Missouri's help after all. What could she possibly say? I mean best case scenario, my whole deal with the succubus was a fluke and Sammy would never need to be killed. Fine. But worst case scenario? I didn't even want to go there.

"Not sure?" Dean said. "We drove all this way and you're not sure? Is that what I'm hearing right now?"

"I guess." I said.

He turned to Sam. "I'm going crazy, man. Swear to God."

"Calm down." Sam said. I wasn't sure which one of us he was talking to. He kneeled next to the side of the care I was sitting in. "What's up kiddo?"

"Nothing." I sighed. "I'm just not sure if I want to know what's going on with us anymore." I hated how young I sounded. Like a little kid or something.

"Bex, come on." He said. "I get why wouldn't you want to know, but don't you think it's important that we figure out everything we can. We don't want any surprises."

"He's right Becca. As mean as much as Missouri grinds my gears, if she can help me protect you two, it's worth it." Dean added.

"I just…"I stopped. "Don't you guys ever think that the less we know, the easier things are?"

"Sometimes it seems that way. I know it does." Dean sighed. "But easier isn't always better. And…that's unfortunately apart of growing up, alright?" I nodded and got out of the Impala. "Good. Now let's get in there. I feel like we're one hug away from an episode of 'Leave it to Beaver'."

Sam called a couple of hours before we got there and told Missouri we needed a place to stay for a couple nights so she'd know to expect us. He didn't think he it would be right to lay all of our problems out for her over the phone.

"Come on in." She smiled. "You must be tired after all that driving. Dean honey, what happened to your face?"

"It's nothing." He said. "Run in with a succubus."

I felt bad. I hadn't even noticed a huge blue mark on the side of my brother's face. It wasn't that I didn't care I just had so much on my mind.

"Let me see." Missouri said, placing her hand on his chin.

Dean was clearly uncomfortable and moved her hand. "It's alright."

"You need some ice." She said heading for the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Dean sighed.

She put her hand on her hips. "Dean Winchester, don't you huff at me. I am going to get you some ice so the side of your face can go down, you hear me?"

Dean shoot quick angry looks at the smirks me and Sam were sporting. "Yes ma'am." He mumbled. Dean shook his head as se exited the room. "Oh yeah, this was a great idea." He said sarcastically. "Frickin' brilliant."

After he got his ice, Missouri ordered the three of us to take a nap. We went to the rooms we'd stayed in the last time we were at Missouri's (and, of course, Dean griped about having to share a room with Sammy when I got to stay in a room by myself, because he's the oldest and blah blah blah.) Even though we were tired and all, the more time went by before we came clean with Missouri, the less relaxed we felt. But how exactly do you put something like that?

Missouri made us all dinner, but the table was pretty much silent. "You three have barely touched your food. I'm starting to think there's something wrong with my cooking."

Sam smiled politely. "It's great Missouri."

"So then there's something else putting you on edge." She said. "Well just so you know, I'm sure we'll get all of the whole power, witch, demon stuff all sorted out." Our eyes shot up. "What?"

"Y-you know?" I asked.

"Becca, sweetheart, I read thoughts for a living. I knew what was going on with you kids the moment you stepped foot in this house."

"Well, jeez Missouri." Dean said. "You could have said something."

"So could you." She said.

"Well," I said hoping to avoid a Missouri/Dean fight. "will you help us?"

"Seeing as how I'm not quite sure what's happening myself, I don't quite know how to deal with some things." She said. "The only thing I know for sure is I can strengthen you."

"I thought I made it clear before, that isn't happening." Dean said.

"What isn't happening" I asked as Dean and Missouri continued to stare each other down. I turned to Sam who shrugged and obviously was just as lost as I was.

"You also made it clear that you didn't want my help at all." Missouri said. "But here you are."

"Trust me." Dean said. "SO not my choice."

"Hey!" I said. "Anybody want to tell me what's going on? Strengthen me how?"

"We might be able to harness and powers you may have." Missouri explained.

Dean stood up. "That's it." He said. "I knew coming here was a bad idea. I should have trusted my own instincts. We should go."

"You're brother," She went on. "does not want me to aid you in controlling these powers."

"Well, um, no offense." I said. "But neither do I."

Everyone looked surprised, especially Missouri. "What?" She asked. "Becca, I thought you cam here for my help."

"I thought you could help Sam." I said.

"Sweetheart, I already told you I'd do what I can about everything."

"I don't want these powers to get stronger." I said. "That's not why I… I want them to go away. I thought you could help me with that."

"Becca," Missouri said. "I don't think you understand what you may be able to do."

"No, I get it. I "may be able" to kill. I "may be able" to end my brothers life."

"Bex…" Sam said.

"Whatever powers make that possible I don't want them and I definitely don't want them getting any stronger. Now if you can do anything to help protect Sammy or figure out anything like that, we would really appreciate it. If not, then I guess Dean's right and should be on our way."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sam asked.

"Well I kinda figured you'd vote for the side that supports you not getting killed." Dean said.

"I'm not trying to get him killed." Missouri said sharply.

"Look, I don't want to die, but we have to prepare ourselves." Sam said.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"For anything." Said softly.

"Such as?"

"Such as me becoming something that needs to be killed."

"Oh God not this again." Dean said falling back into his chair.

"Dean I get that you don't think that day will come, but something is coming. And we need help. As far as I've heard that's all Missouri is offering."

I wasn't quite sure how I felt on the matter. I could never see Missouri trying to hurt any of us. Then again, me and my family had made a business out of seeing things no one had ever seen before. What if she unintentionally taught me something that could hurt Sammy? "How about this." I said. "We stick with Missouri, that is if you still even want us here after all of this…"

"Y'all are always welcome here." She said sweetly. "You should know that."

"Alright." I said. "So we stick with Missouri and try to find out as much as possible about what Dad meant with the whole 'kill Sam" thing and we figure out as much as we can about who or what my birth parents were _without_ me actually, you know learning any other power type stuff. Everybody cool with that?" I looked around and everyone seemed very unhappy. I wasn't even sure I was happy with my arrangement. It definitely wasn't what I'd planned on getting out of the trip to Missouri's. But somehow they unhappily agreed.

After we cleared the table Sam showed Missouri some of the data we'd gotten before.

"And you say you got this where?" She asked.

"Oh at this roadhouse." Sam explained. "From a guy named Ash… well actually we didn't get the full name."

"And you trust him?"

"Yes ma'am." Sammy said. "Ellen said he was much smarter than he looks and Ellen said he was an alright guy so…"

"Ellen Harvelle?"

"You know'er?" Dean asked.

"You could say that." Missouri said.

That answer was a little too cryptic for me. "How?"

"I had to go pick up your father once. Met Ellen and her family." She explained.

"Pick him up?" Sam asked.

"He was kind of unceremoniously thrown out of the Harvelle place and I was in the area." Missouri said.

"Let me guess." I said. "They had a 'falling out'?"

Missouri nodded. "Something like that."

"Well now that's a shocker." I said sarcastically.

"What?" Dean said.

"Come on Dean. Dad wasn't exactly…."

"Wasn't exactly what?" he cut me off.

"I'm just saying, Dad wasn't exactly the type to _not_ have a falling out." Dean rolled his eyes. "I mean think about it Caleb, that Elkins guy, Bobby, even Missouri and Sam. Now Ellen. All people who at some point were more than happy not being around him." He still wasn't seeing my point. In fact, he looked more upset. "Dean I didn't mean anything, I just…"

"I'm going to bed." He said coldly and headed up the stairs.

What had I done? I mean, Dad pissed people off. Was that news? It's not like I was saying he was a bad guy. He was my father, of course I thought he was a good guy. A great father. He was a hero. That didn't change the fact that he'd shared a few choice words with some people who used to be his friends. How was that my fault? I looked around to Missouri and Sam. "What just happened here?" I asked.

"That boy..." Missouri said.

"Sammy I didn't mean anything bad about Dad." I said, hoping he wasn't mad at me too.

"I know kiddo." He said. "Maybe we're all just a little on edge. It's been a long day. We should get some sleep." He started toward the stair, then looked back. His eyes requested that I follow.

"I'll go up in a second I just…I need a second, okay?"

He nodded. "He's just tired Bex." I could hear his voice begging me in the slightest way to believe him.

"I know." I said, unconvincingly.

My brother nodded again and went upstairs. Why was everything happening like this? I just didn't understand what had gone wrong. From minute to minute nothing was stable. How long would it be before everything fell apart?

"Everything will be fine." Missouri said softly.

I looked down at my shoes. "You really shouldn't read people's thoughts without permission." I murmured.

"I didn't." She said. I looked up at her. "I thought maybe I'd let you tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"Nothing, I…I just keep screwing everything up."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"I shouldn't have said that stuff about Dad like that. It wasn't right." I said.

"Honey, your father had a tendency to dig his heals in. Nobody can argue that."

"Yeah well now Dean's upset with me…again. I just feel like everything I do… if I wouldn't have eavesdropped on you and him and found out about my birthparents or if I wasn't so damn curious and researched who they were. And then I had to be a genius and bring it up with Dean in front of Sammy. God, no wonder why he's been so mad at me lately."

"Listen to me." Missouri said. "Your brother, he's not mad at you. He's mad at the situation. His whole life all he's ever done is protect you and Sam."

"So he's mad he still has to protect us?" I asked.

"No." she sighed. "He's mad because he knows those days are numbered. He knows he's coming on to a time when he won't be able to protect you two anymore. I swear that boys just like your Daddy. He came to me with the same feelings while you three were growing."

"He did?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled. "Especially around the time when Sam went off to school. He thought Sam'd be in danger and he thought you and Dean would blame him for that and leave too."

It was weird thinking of my father as- well human. He always seemed so strong.

Missouri helped me to my room. I pulled out the first thing I grabbed in my duffel. It was a tattered black Blue Oyster Cult t-shirt I'd stolen from Dean so many times he finally just gave it to me. I pulled of the sweatshirt I was wearing and had just wriggled into the t-shirt when I heard a gentle knock on the door. It was so soft I thought it was the wind and started pulling off my jeans. I froze when the door opened "wait!" I whispered sharply.

"Oh- sorry- I just…" I heard Dean say.

"Just hold on." I quickly pulled on my pajama shorts. "Yeah?"

Dean came in. "I-uh- didn't mean to bother you. I thought you were sleeping."

"Then why'd you come in?" I asked, instantly hoping it didn't sound as bitchy as I thought it had to him.

"Well, because I check on you every night." He said.

I paused. "Dean I'm really sorry I pissed you off earlier."

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"What you're the only one who gets to worry now?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Pretty much." He said, returning the smirk."

"No way. I get to worry about you too... I mean I can't help it."

"You should get some rest Becca." He said.

"Alright." I hopped into bed. "Just- will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, you know that." He said.

"I know you wanna take care of me and Sammy, but…but don't forget to take care of yourself too okay?"

Dean kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Becca Anne." He said.

I sighed, noticing his lack of an answer. "Night."

I curled into bed, getting rough patches of sleep every hour or so. My lack oof rest didn't really surprise me. I had a lot on my mind and nothing to do with it but imagine the worst and pray for the best.


	62. 62

A/N: Short Chapter. I know, I know! I'm awful! I'm a bad, bad person for not posting in a more timely fashion. If I could I would put out a new part every other day. But for some reason these teachers demand I do papers and homework and my boss doesn't exactly consider typing stories on my PC part of my job. Still I'm really sorry and I hope you like this very dramatic chapter (trust me I know it's kind of a downer, but I have a plan…kind of).

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I wasn't quite sure, but I could swear I smelled sausages too. I was so accustomed to sleeping in seedy motels or in the back of the Impala that I could never really get used to waking up to the smell of good food on a comfy bed with frilly sheets on it. I wondered why Missouri had such a big house with tons of beds made up with frilly expensive sheets and ruffles even though she lived alone. I rolled off the bed, tired and hungry. I was half way out the door of the room when I realized I was only wearing Dean's old ratty shirt. "Damnit." I swore. I didn't want to have to wait even one more minute before eating. I threw on my jeans as fast as I could and went downstairs. Unfortunately, my brothers had beaten me to the table and were stuffing themselves.

"Morning honey." Missouri smiled.

"We saved you some breakfast." Sam said pointing to one pancake and a tiny strip of bacon.

"Wow. You shouldn't have." I said sarcastically. "…jerks."

" Don't worry Becca." Missouri said handing me a plate filled with hot, delicious, food that in no way looked like it was microwaved in a gas station. I practically drooled.

Halfway through my meal, Missouri sat down at the table between Sammy and me. "So I want y'all to get ready to go right after you get done eating."

"Go where?" Dean asked. It was the first thing he'd said since the night before. I searched his face to find any sign of…anything. He looked normal. Normal scared me. Normal for Dean at least. Cuz normal for Dean meant he was still in older brother protector mode and hadn't heard a word I'd said the night before.

"I know someone. I think she might be able to help." Missouri said before getting up and heading into the next room.

"Okay, well that was an all inclusive explanation." Sam whispered.

"Ten bucks says it's another crazy old lady who hates me." Dean added.

Suddenly Missouri was in the door way again. "Boys I suggest you quit gabbin' and get ready. The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

My brothers gave each other sideways "how did she do that looks" before looking down and each giving Missouri a mumbled "Yes ma'am".

I tried to hold back a smile, but couldn't help it when she added "And don't you think about leaving those plates for me to wash. I cooked, do you think that would be fair?"

"No ma'am." Sam said.

I know it's awful, but I kinda liked watching Sam and Dean get picked on by Missouri. It's weird. I mean I was always the baby of the family, so I knew everyone would always stick up for me, but when it came to Dad's contacts I never felt like… well the favorite. I know, I know. With siblings it shouldn't be a competition. But let's be honest. With siblings it's ALWAYS a competition. And usually I lost. I mean the sensitive ones stuck with Sammy. Like Pastor Jim always fell in love with Sam's puppy dog eyes and gushed over how smart he was. He did love me and Dean, but he didn't really connect with us the same way. I think I wasn't enough of a girl for him or something. And well Dean was just, I don't know…to much like Dad for him. I think it scared Jim a little.

Then there were the crazy guys that saw themselves in Dean. Caleb loved the fact that at sixteen years old Dean could go out and kick some ass on a hunt at the drop of a dime, day or night. Caleb thought it was great that, also at sixteen (to the annoyance of my father), Dean could go to a bar with him and never be more than one drink (or one girl) behind him. Sam was too careful for guys like Caleb. And I guess I was just a little girl to him.

So I mean yeah, I kinda liked the fact that Missouri was nicest to me. I didn't know if it was because I was the youngest or because we were both girls, but I decided to chalk it up to karma.

I finished my breakfast while Sam and Dean cleared the dishes and we left in about half an hour. I guess Missouri was unaware of the "shotgun rule" and got in to the passenger seat as soon as Sam opened the door. He didn't seem to mind (or at least didn't mind as much as he does when I sit there). Dean on the other hand looked less than happy that he was sharing the front half of the car with Missouri. He grudgingly popped in a cassette. In a move that surprised all three of us, Missouri started singing along.

"You know the words to this song?" Dean asked.

"Honey, I know the words to this whole album." She said.

"You have this album?" He said.

"On vinyl." Missouri smiled. I couldn't really place it but Dean put on a face that was somewhere between confused, pained and happy. Missouri literally directed him the whole way to the mystery place. She said nothing more than "Left up at that light" and "Right over by that tree."

Dean liked to be in control (especially in his car). I could practically see the vain pulsing in his forehead from frustration. "You know I'm a pretty good driver. Maybe if you just told me where we're headed it might be easier for us to get…"

"We're getting there just fine this way." She said. "Pay attention to the road."

We finally came to a dirt trail off the main road that the Impala barely fit on. I turned to Sam with raised eyebrows. His only answer was a shrug.

The trail ended at a small wooden house that looked like it was straight out of "Little House on the Prairie."

"Are you sure somebody lives here?" Sam asked Missouri. She ignored his question and got out of the car. The three of us followed suit and caught up with her by the time she knocked on the door.

I heard a few locks click before a young woman opened the door. "Hello Maddie." Missouri said tensely. I saw Dean through Sam an approving look.

"Hey." The woman said. "This them?"

Missouri nodded. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." She said unemotionally and walked in.

Before we could follow her, Missouri stopped us and looked at Dean. "Don't even think about it."

"What?" He asked.

"She's off limits, that's why."

"But I…" Dean said but Missouri just glared at him and walked into the house.

There were knives on the table and two guns dismantled on a couch. "One rule." The girl said. "No trying to read my thoughts."

"Fine." Missouri said.

"I'm serious Mom, don't do it." She said.

"Mom?" Dean choked out. "She's your- you're her…"

"This is my daughter Madison." Missouri explained. "Maddie, this is Samuel, Dean and Rebecca Winchester."

"Can we get going?" Maddie asked. "I got somewhere to be in a few hours."

"A date?" Missouri asked. You could tell there was a hint of hopefulness in the question.

"A job." She said. "Mean ass spirit one town over."

I looked around the room a second time. "You're a hunter, aren't you?" I asked.

She nodded, but Missouri turned to me. "She's not a hunter."

"Don't start." Maddie said with a level of finality even Missouri could argue with. "Let's just get this over with."

"What is 'this' exactly?" Dean said. "We missed some of the details."

"Madison may be able help with our current situation." Missouri said.

"How?" Sammy asked. "Are you a psychic like Missouri?"

"Sort of." She said. "Most psychics can sense energies or read thoughts. I can take the energy in, soak it up, and sometimes expel it."

"Like an instant exorcism or something?" Dean said.

"Something like that." She pulled out a chair and pointed to Sam. "Sit."

Sam obeyed and Maddie put her hands on his shoulders. After about ten second Sam suddenly sat straight up. His eyes began to flicker back and forth.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed, but Missouri stopped him from going over to our brother.

"What's she doing to him?" I asked.

"He's alright." She said reassuringly. It did seem like Maddie had it under control. That is until her eyes started to flicker as well. She started to scream and fell back away from Sam.

Missouri ran over to her. "Are you alright?" Maddie brushed off the offered hand of assistance and got up on her own.

Me and Dean hovered over Sam.

"What happened? You alright? Sammy? Answer me Damnit!" Dean yelled.

"Quit screaming at me." Sam said. "I'm fine. I just got a headache probably brought on by you shouting in my ear."

"Next time answer me when I'm talking to you smartass." Dean said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know." Maddie said. "Something…somethings definitely in there?"

"In where? In him?" I said. "Somethi- Like what, l-like the demon?"

"It wasn't a demon…It wasn't even evil." She said. "It was some kind of force field or something. Protection."

"Protection from what?" Sam said.

"You said on the phone," She said to Missouri. "You said hunters would try to kill him if he was turned somehow?"

"Yes, something like that." Missouri said before shooting us a look to keep quiet about the details of our situation.

"It'd need to be something much stronger than a hunter to get that job done." She said.

I felt a quick pang of worry. "Something like a witch?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Have to be pretty powerful though." She looked at her watch. "Alright. I really do have to go. Sam, Rebecca, Dean, nice meeting you. Mom, I guess I'll see you in another five years."

Missouri gave her a weak smile. "Take care of yourself Maddie."

"Haven't I always?" She asked.

Missouri, clearly upset, turned to the door and headed for the car. We followed, although personally I wanted to stay and punch her daughter in the stomach. I mean I'd just lost my father and I'd never had a mother. How could she see her mother standing there and treat her that way. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

The car ride was pretty much silent on the way back to Missouri's house. We each had plenty of questions running through our minds to keep us occupied.

The silence was finally broken when Sammy asked "Missouri, are you alright?" It was such a Sam thing to do. A powerful demon may try and take over his life, he may need to be killed by his own family and there he was worried about someone else.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"Why do you let her treat you like that?" Dean asked. It was a valid question. I mean if any of us even thought to act the way her daughter had, Missouri would put a stop to it before the words even past our lips (literally).

"We have a history." She said and silence once again filled the Impala for the rest of the ride.

"I'm gonna go lay down for a bit." She said quickly and headed to her room.

"Well that trip was a bust." Dean said. "We learned jack squat about Sam's thing and now Missouri's all pissy."

Sam punched him in the arm. "You're the reason girls think the way they do about guys."

"Thanks," he said.

"Not a complement." He crossed his arms.

Dean rolled his eye. "I see Missouri's not the only one with her panties in a bunch."

Sam snapped "Dean where do you get off saying…"

"Shut up." I sighed.

"What are you mad too now?" Dean asked.

"You both are just driving me crazy."

"Must have been a pretty short drive." Sam said to Dean's amusement.

"Ha ha. Look as far as I'm concerned that trip wasn't really a bust. I mean now we no the Demon isn't like…living in Sam or whatever." I shrugged.

"You thought the Demon was _living inside of me_?" Sam asked.

"No I just- I'm glad it's not okay."

"Well I think we're all pretty happy about that." Dean said.

"Just because it's not in me doesn't mean we're all good here." Sam sighed. "I mean what if there is something inside me, worse than the Demon. You guys still need to prepare for the fact that someday you may have to…"

"Sammy I swear to God, If you say kill you I'm gonna beat you blue." Dean cut him off. "I'm sick to death of hearing about that."

Sam turned to him "Well Dad did say…"

"_Dad did say_" Dean said mockingly. "What are you six. We're not kids anymore. We don't have to do everything Dad says word for word."

"You used to." I said.

"Stay out of this Becca." Dean ordered. "I'm not talking to you."

"Well you should be. This concerns me too you know. Other than being a member of this family, don't you also remember the fact that I'm slated as the thing that's supposed to kill him." I said.

"I'm not saying it doesn't concern you I said I'm not talking to you. But you're right about one thing. I might as well make this perfectly clear to both of you. Next person who brings up that whole killing thing is gonna get it."

"But Dean…" Sam cut in.

"No. No buts. We'll figure this whole thing out we just have to…" Dean stopped feeling his phone begin to vibrate. "Hello? Oh hey Ellen. Its Ellen." He said.

"We figured." I said.

"Don't be a smartass." Dean said. "No, not you Ellen I was talking to-You know what never mind. What's up?...Really. No, no that's fine. Yeah. Thanks for trying. It's no problem. Yeah we'll be there." He closed his phone. "So it turns out the dude she gave that whole cattle mutilation thing to bailed. He found a better job or something. Seems no one else has picked it up, so she's throwing it back at us."

"And you took it?" I asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Why not?"

"I think we have some serious unfinished business to deal with right now Dean." I explained.

"Maybe a hunt is exactly what we need right now." Dean said. "Get our minds off of all of this."

"I don't want to get my mind off of it. I wanna figure it out."

"Look Becca, we will. And you know I would do anything to keep you both safe, but right now we have a job to do."

"But Dean I…"

"He's right kiddo." Sam said. "we gotta keep doing our job. We're not the only people with problems like this. At least we know how to fix theirs and we can make that right."

I didn't argue with Sam. it wasn't because his logic was so infallible or anything like that. I just knew him well enough to know he needed this.

"I'm going to check on Missouri. I'll tell her we'll be back in a couple of days." I said leaving them behind before they could respond. I knew that at least Dean might have a problem with this. Half the time he acted as if he didn't even want to figure everything out. He just wanted us to be safe. And safe in this family meant hunting petty ghost and Demons while the big bad was far away from Sam. But no matter what he wanted or Sam needed, we were coming back here. We were going to find out how to help my big brother.

She was sitting on the side of her bed when I came in. "Missouri?"

"Oh." She looked up at me. "I didn't see you. You need something honey?"

"No I just- I mean you seemed upset so I thought…"

"I'm fine honey. What happened back there, with me and Maddie at least, that was nothing new."

"I just… I guess I cant understand…" I couldn't figure out how to put my words without making the situation worse.

Luckily (or unluckily, however you want to view it) I was dealing with a psychic. "Becca honey, I know you think if you and your brothers had your mother around things would be easier. And maybe they would have. But sometimes, things can happen that end a relationship, even if both parties are still alive."

"Like what happened with Sam and my Dad?" I asked.

"Something like that."

"But even they were able to speak to each other again." I said. "Whatever happened I'm sure."

"You don't know what's going on Rebecca." She said with a final tone. Which is why I was so surprised when she continued. "I love my daughter. I really do. I never meant to put her in any danger. I wasn't trying to… you have to understand when her father and I found out about all of this, when I discovered what I was, what she was, we just wanted to protect her. We kept her guarded. Safe. We held on too tight. My husband Isaac, God rest his soul, was a lot like your Daddy. He wasn't a fulltime hunter, but he found jobs here and there. When Madison was fifteen, he found a job in Amarillo, Texas. Just supposed to be a quick exorcism. Maddie hated hunting. Always wanted to keep our family safe and just forget about everything she could do. I didn't let her…I don't even know why. M-my husband…" She brushed a tear away.

"He didn't come back that night or the next one. Maddie got scared. So was I. I wanted to send somebody, on of Isaac's hunter friends, but Maddie snuck out to go find him before I could even make the call. She…found his body. But he wasn't alone. The demon'd stuck around. Any other person, that thing probably would have just torn to bits, but like she said she's like a sponge to those damn things. It got inside her and made her do… terrible things to other people with her abilities. When I finally found her and got that thing out, she was a mess. She hated me. With all the justified reason she has, I never could quite pin down why. She blames me for letting him hunt, for not letting her live in that 'safe' world she wanted so badly. I should have. Because now I'm all alone."

There was nothing for me to say. How could I tell her at that moment that we were leaving her alone for a hunt, even if it was only for a few days. So instead I sat with her while she pretended not to cry. I hate to say it, but in all honesty my will was breaking down. Evil, supernatural forces had taken all four of the parental figures I could have had. They had ruined Missouri's family and were working on mine. I know it's awful, but I was starting to think that I was fighting a for losing cause.


	63. Chapter 63

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! This part is pretty long. I hope you like it!

We headed to Red Lodge, Montana, Deans music blaring the whole way. Our only stop was at some gas station on the highway, just to gas up and get some snacks. "Hey, you guys want some M&Ms?" Dean said holding up the bag.

Sam and I glanced at each other. "What's the catch?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Oh come on Dean." Sam said. "You've never just given up your M&Ms. They're your favorite."

"Can't a guy just show a little generosity to his kid brother and sister?"

"A guy, maybe." I said. "You, not so much."

He shrugged and popped two or three of the chocolate candies in his mouth. "MMMM. You sure you don't want any. It's like heaven in your mouth."

Sammy threw me another quick glance before turning back to Dean. "You're in a good mood."

"I've got my car, I got a case, I don't have any old broads nagging me. Things are looking up." Dean said.

"Wow, you hear a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mr. Sunshine" I said with a borderline bitter tone. I wasn't mad it's just a lot was going on and I didn't like it that Dean seemed to be forgetting all of that.

"How far to Red Lodge?" He asked ignoring my comment.

Sam checked the map. "About another three hundred miles."

"Good" Dean said cranking up the radio and he stepping on the accelerator. Sam smiled at how happy our brother seemed, but I couldn't feel the same sentiment. I felt like he was using his loud engine and music to drown out reality or something.

We checked into a hotel and my brothers decided to go to the sheriffs office and see what they could get from him as reports for the "Weekly World News." I figured since once again my age meant I couldn't go with them I'd give my boyfriend a call.

"Hello?" He said answering the phone.

"Trev? It's me."

"Hey Becca what's up?" He sounded so out of breath.

"Trevor are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's so dumb. I have to make up all my missed gym classes by joining the track team."

"Me dating a jock. Who knew?" I teased.

"Haha." He said. "It sucks."

"That's why I enjoy being was a girl." I smiled.

"What does your sex have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Sex have EVERYTHING to do with getting out of gym class. All a girl has to say is 'female troubles' and gym teachers get all squirmy."

"Ew can we not talk about your… 'female troubles' ever again for the rest of time."

"See I told you!" I laughed. "Guys can't handle it."

"Trevor!" I heard someone scream on the other end.

"Shit." He said. "It's my coach. I gotta go. Love you babe."

"Love you too." I said. I smiled thinking about all of the times I'd used that trick on teachers and coaches. I'd even used it on my father and brothers before if I didn't feel like taking part in an especially gross part of a hunt (like grave digging or drudging some swamp for something). My smile faded a little when a thought hit me. I ran to the desk in the hotel room and scrambled to find a calendar. I finally saw one on a Chinese take out menu. I counted back the days. 39. It had been 39 days since my last bout with "women's troubles." I found my phone and hit redial as fast as humanly possible.

An out of breath Trevor picked up again. "Babe I told you I'm at practice."

"I gotta talk to you." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it's really important."

"Becca, what's wrong?" He said more seriously.

"I'm… I'm late." I whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you." he said.

"I said I'm late." I repeated.

"For what?" He asked. "Oh! I get it!."

"God, I'm in love with a moron." I said.

"Oh my God." He said. "Are you sure?"

"Well…I'm sure I'm late. I'm not sure if that…you know means anything or not." I sighed. "It's just…Trev, I'm never late and you know we- we didn't use anything back at Bobby's so it's not like it's impossible for me to be…you know."

"Pregnant?"

"Don't say that word!"

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Red Lodge. Red Lodge, Montana." I said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Trevor no!" I said. "You can not come here."

"Why not?"

"Well what are we going to tell my brothers? They're gonna know something's up."

"Yeah I also think they'll know something's up if you have a baby." He said.

"I can't believe you're trying to be funny right now." I said.

"I'm not trying to be…look you don't want me to go, I wont go. But what do you want me to do?"

"I… I don't know. I mean it's not that I don't want you to come it's just that we're working this job and I…"

"What?" He asked. "You're not gonna work a job if you're pregnant."

"I'm NOT pregnant. Would you stop using the word pregnant?" I said. "I'm just late."

"Well one leads to the other and if you are pregna- you know...then hunting isn't safe right now."

"It's never safe!" I said.

"You could get hurt!" He yelled.

"I could always get hurt…Look I promise I won't intentionally do any serious fighting until I take one of those- you know stick, pee test thingys."

"You mean a home pregnancy test?" he asked.

"Don't say pregnancy." I snapped.

"What do we do if it's positive?" He asked.

"I- I cant be…pregnant. I cant even say the word half the time." I was beginning to cry when I heard the key click into the door. I wiped away a tear or two and cleared my throat. "So yeah, I uh, I'm sorry you have to be on the stupid track team." I said quickly.

"What?" Trevor said surprised. "I think we've got bigger problems to think about."

"Yeah, but at least you'll stay in shape." I said ignoring him.

"Becca what are you…are Sam and Dean back?" He figured.

"Yup." I said.

"So we should talk about this later?" He asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, um, well Becca I just want you to know that I love you and I will no matter what happens. Call me any time?"

"Okay." I said softly. "I love you too." I hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Sam said after I stared at the phone for a minute.

"Huh?"

"Why the long face?" he said.

"Oh- uh Trevor's got to be on this stupid track team and I just wish he didn't have to." I lied. "So what'd you guys find out?"

"Well," Dean said. "According to the sheriff's the 'completely normal' murder investigation is ongoing with barely anything turning up, but according to the retractable set of vampire fangs we found in the mouth of one of the decapitated girls…"

"Vampire fangs?" I asked. "You gotta be kidding me. What about the other head. Fangs there too?"

"They'd already shipped it off." Sam explained. "But why don't we just go off of what we have."

"Maybe hit a couple bars and see if we get any leads." Dean suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said.

"Let me guess, I should stay here because I'm too young." I said with mock disappointment when really I couldn't wait for them to give me a chance to pick up a pregnancy test.

"Guess again." Dean said to my surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you bitched so much about not getting to come to the sheriffs office this morning that Sammy and I got you a little something." He smiled at Sam before tossing something at me. It was an fake I.D.

"Uh thanks." I said. "But we have tons of these in the glove department."

"Check the dates." Sam said.

I looked. The dates on the new I.D. put me as a 21 year old. "Oh my God." I said.

I mean yeah I had tons of I.D.'s from pretty much every state on the map. It usually helped getting enrolled into whatever school was around a job go a lot faster. But Dad made it absolutely clear that none of us were to get I.D.'s saying we were twenty-one before we were at least eighteen.

I know it sound like another one of Drill Sergeant Winchester's stupid rules, but that one kind of made sense. When Dean was sixteen Caleb got him an I.D. that said he was twenty-one for a hunt and the two of them went out drinking and picking up random girls every night that week. That was the week he lost his virginity to some random bar girl and Dad took that I.D. away for two years. It sort of became an unwritten rule at that point. Still here I was being handed an I.D. by my big brothers. "Seriously?"

"Yep." Sam smiled. "So you can go with us tonight."

"Oh." I said, realizing I was losing my chance to buy my test. "Oh okay."

"What's wrong?" Dean said.

"Wha-nothing. Nothings wrong. Thanks guys. This is really- really cool."

"Okay so lets get going." Sam said. "But hey, just because you can come with us doesn't mean you're allowed to drink."

"Trust me," I said. "Right now the last thing I want to do is drink alcohol."

We hit a couple of local bars. It wasn't like I'd never been to one before, but you wouldn't be able to tell that from the protective glances my brothers kept throwing me. Finally, after a hint of monetary persuasion we got a bartender to tell us about this place, Barker Farm, which was home to a group of sketchy kids who used to drink a lot and were noisy. As the man explained, I could feel a pair of eyes burrowing behind us. A quick glance from my brother's told me they felt it too. We each also caught the guy leaving seconds before we did. As soon as we hit the door we knew what to do. I mean it's not really hard to figure out when someone is trailing you (not if you're a Winchester that it). Without a word, we briskly walked ahead and lost him, only to pounce on him when he was unprepared. Dean had him flattened against the wall.

"Smile!" Dean said to him.

"What?" the dude asked.

"Show us those pearly whites," Dean explained to make sure he wasn't a blood sucker. Sammy held a knife to his throat just to be safe.

The guy rolled his eyes. "For the love of… You wanna stick that thing some place else, I'm not a vampire." We gave each other looks "Yeah that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about vampires?" I asked.

"How to kill them." He said, then eyed Sam. "Now seriously bro, that knife's making me itch."

Sam eased up, but only enough so the man could slowly lift his upper lip and show us that he didn't have fangs. Sam moved his knife away from his throat "Now, who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Dean said.

"Name's Gordon." He said.

"How do you know about vampires?" I asked.

"Uh uh uh." He said. "I answered you question now answer mine. Who are you?"

"Dean," My brother said. "Dean Winchester."

"As in John Winchester?" Gordon asked.

"How do you know that name?" Sam said.

"Most hunters do. I mean the man's kind of a legend" He smiled walking us over to his car. "You're his kids aren't you. Heard you picked up the torch after…I'm sorry about that by the way…I also heard you were three boys, but I guess rumors can't always be true."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Hey no offense girlie. Just telling you what I heard." He said. "Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

"No, we don't actually." Dean said.

Gordon shrugged. "I guess there's a lot your Dad never told you, huh?" I didn't know if I liked his implication (regardless of the fact that it was true).

"So you said you know how to kill vampires?" Sam asked. "You responsible for the two beheadings?"

"Guilty as charged."

So you've been to the Barker Farm?" I asked. "The place that bartender was talking about, that's their nest?"

"Sorry girlie." He said, receiving a not so subtle eye roll from me in response. "That place has nothing to do with the vampires."

"So then where is it?" I said

Gordon paused for a second. "Look it's was a pleasure meeting you, but I've been on this case for over a year, so I don't really want anyone getting in the way."

"We're not exactly amateurs." I said.

"I'm sure you aren't, but uh I don't really play well with others if you know what I mean."

I was about to ask I'm to explain it to me when Dean said. "That's cool. Good luck man."

I turned to my brother, but I couldn't read his expression. At least not in the way I should have. He seemed completely and totally fine with letting this RANDOM dude snake this job.

"You're kidding right?" I said getting into the Impala. "Dean we don't even know if this guy can handle those vampires."

"We're about to find out." Dean said starting up the car.

"We're trailing him?" Sam asked.

"Aw come on Sammy." Dean said. "Don't say it like that…Look I know you might not think it's morally acceptable or whatever, but don't give me puppy dog eyes Sam."

"I don't know." Sam said. "I just don't trust the guy."

"That's a perfect reason to trail him." I said.

"See." Dean smiled. "Becca's got the spirit." Up ahead Gordon's car pulled over in front of a sawmill. We stopped a ways behind him so he wouldn't see us. "Come on Sammy. Let's shag ass." Dean said as he and I waited for Sam to get out of the car. We quietly walked in the direction Gordon went in until we heard a scuffle. We got there and watched Gordon and a vampire fighting. I felt a tinge of guilt about the smile that crept on my face when I saw Gordon miss I few blocks I could have easily handled, but it served him right for calling me "girlie." My smile instantly faded when the vampire started a nearby saw and put him on the path of the saw. We jumped into help him at that point. Sam and I got Gordon out of harms way while Dean dealt with the vampire. He stabbed him right in the heart and then after hitting him on the head, he beheaded him with the saw. He moved so quickly I would have missed it if I blinked. What I didn't miss was his face after he was finished. He was covered. Blood was splattered all over him. I can handle gore. It was just the look on his face. Satisfaction. Contentment. It was a little disturbing I have to say. Sam looked a little pissed for some reason and Gordon, well he just smirked and offered to buy Dean a drink.

You know what's not fun? Riding in a car with your big brothers who have no clue that you think you may be pregnant. You know what's really not fun? Riding in a car with your brothers who don't know that you may be pregnant and may possible take turns killing you if they find out. You wanna know what's downright torture. Being in a care with your brothers on a way to a bar while they continue to tell you that once you get there you can't have a drink and knowing you wont be able to drink (even though in your current emotional state you could TOTALLY use a drink)…plus your brother has blood all over his face.

"Dude you can't go into a place like that." Sam said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because you look like an ax murderer and this is a place of business." I said.

"It's not the Four Seasons." Dean shrugged. "What's the big deal." Sam glared at him. "Fine! Stick out your hand and flag Gordon down."

Sam obeyed and we told Gordon we were going o make a quick pit stop back at the motel so Dean wouldn't look like and extra from a Wes Craven movie. Gordon said he'd start the party off and wait for us at the bar. Once we got to the motel, Dean shot into the shower as fast as he could and Sammy sat on his bed. He had that look. That freaky Sammy look that only he could do.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Liar."

"I don't know…did you see Dean's face after he killed that vampire?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I said. "But Sam he's taking a shower. The blood will come off. Promise."

"No." He said. "I mean… I mean the _look_ on his face."

"I know what you mean." I sighed. "And yeah I saw it."

"And it didn't scare the hell out of you?"

"Look Sammy, Dean hasn't- I don't know he hasn't had that satisfied look in a while. And yeah it is a little weird that hunting's the only thing that gets to him like that but-"

"Hunting or killing?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows. "Cuz I couldn't tell which part was giving him the buzz."

I couldn't answer because we both heard the water from the shower turn off.

Dean shot out of the bathroom five seconds later and was in his clothes and ready to go in a minute. "You stay here." He said. "I mean it's one thing for you to go to bars with us for a job, but not for a round of drinks."

This time I didn't even pretend I was crushed. I just shrugged and said "Fine. 'm tired anyway." Just as soon as the Impala was out of hearing range I shot over to the motel's little lobby area.

A young woman in a shirt that read "1 tequila. 2 tequila. 3 tequila. Floor" was sitting behind the desk painting her nails. "Can I help you?" she said.

"Yeah." I said. "Is there a- um… a pharmacy I could get to around here?"

"Not for a while." She said.

"Shit." I swore to myself. "Um- well is there a general store or anything?"

"Nope." She said popping her gum. I started to head out the door when she said. "Hey." I turned. "You think your preggers?"

I looked down at my stomach. There was NO way I could already be showing. "H-how…I-I…Um…" I stammered.

"Sweetheart." She said picking up her purse and fishing through it. "I've been there a buncha times myself. I know the look. After a while you just start caring these damn things around like they were a stick of gum. Now where could it have-here we are." She said presenting me with a little box that read "Home Pregnancy Test."

"But, I mean this is yours." I said in a daze.

She stepped out behind the counter and I saw her huge pregnant stomach. "Trust me." She smiled. "I don't need it."

I thanked her and headed to the bathroom in our room. I followed the directions up until the last part. The box said I'd have to wait two minutes. TWO WHOLE MINUTES. Clearly who ever invented these things never went through a moment like I was having. I mean come on! We can shoot rockets to the moon but we cant figure out a way to prove if I'm pregnant instantly. I found my cell I dialed Trevor. "Hello?!" He said almost immediately.

"Hey." I said. "I peed on the stick."

"And?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"What?" He said.

"It takes two minutes." I explained. "Which means it should be ready in like… five seconds." I counted in my head. "Okay. You ready?"

"Uh-huh." He said nervously. I could here his intake of breath as he waited.

I picked up the test. "One line." I said.

"One line?" He asked. "Are you sure.?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Wait one line...What does that mean? Is that pregnant or not?"

"I dunno." I found the box and looked for the directions and read them again. "Oh my God."


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: thanks for all of the reviews! I'm sorry I gave such a cliffy but I tried to update as soon as possible. It's pretty long. Hope you like it!

"Oh my God." I said.

"Oh my God?" Trevor repeated. "Oh my God as in 'Oh my God I'm pregnant'?"

"No. Oh my God as in Oh my God now my brothers don't have to kill you." I said and threw myself into a chair. "I have never been so happy in my life to see one little blue line. I mean can you imagine if I _was_…"

"I have been all day." He sighed.

"I don't even know how to feed a baby. Do you?" I asked.

"Not a clue. I'm not really even sure how to hold a baby or change a dirty diaper or…"

"Oh ew I hadn't even _thought_ about dirty diapers. Ugh and spitting up…Babies are gross." I decided.

"You're telling me." He said.

"No I'm serious. Just thinking about all the stuff they do, not to mention what I'd have to do to get the thing out of me…I never want to have sex again."

"Haha very funny." He laughed nervously. "You are kidding right?"

I smiled and was about to answer him when I heard a car pull up. More importantly our car.

Sam walked into the room. "Hey kiddo."

I told Trevor I'd call him back. "Hey." I said to my brother. "Where's Dean."

"He's still at the bar with _Gordon_." Sam said. It was funny the way he said it. Like Gordon was some kind of gross bacteria or something.

"Why didn't you stay?" I asked.

"I donno." He said. "Gordon was getting to me."

"I swear if that man called me 'girlie' one more time I was gonna elbow him right in the mouth."

"Yeah?" Sam said. "Well he called me 'Sammy'…Freak."

"He's weird. I wonder why he isn't getting to Dean."

"I think he is getting to Dean." Sam said. "Only in a different way."

"What do you mean?"

Sam sighed. "Nothing…Um Bex I'm gonna go make a call. You want a soda from the vending machine while I'm out."

"Coke please." I said. "And if they don't have coke then a Pepsi. If not Pepsi then root beer and if not root beer ginger ale."

"So that's a coke and if not a coke whatever button I feel like pressing? Will do." Sam smiled. "Oh do me a favor and check online for anything about Gordon Wallace."

"Stalker much?" I teased.

"I just got a feeling." He said as he left. "Better safe than sorry."

I opened up the laptop and was logged on. I was shocked and disgusted to find a porn site pop up on the screen. "Ew Sammy." I thought. "So not something I ever needed to see." I had just x'd out of the x-rated page when I heard a loud noise outside of the door. I got up to take a look. I didn't see Sam, but I did see two cans of soda that had been dropped by the machine. "Sammy!" I called. "Sam! This is so not funny!" I grabbed my cell.

"Dean!?" I yelled when he picked up the phone.

"Becca?" He said. "What's wrong?"

"I- Sam went to go get some soda and- I heard this noise and the soda's out there B-but Sam's not. I don't know where…"

"Calm down." Dean said. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the parking lot at the motel by the vending machine. It was stupid, Dean. We knew there was a pack of them Dean." I said.

"Becca, I'm coming okay." He said.

It wasn't okay. "I mean to kill one and think they just wouldn't care…"

"We're gonna find Sam. Right now you standing there makes you an open target. Go back to the room, lock the door and get one of the knives I was cleaning off of the table. Then look in my duffel. There's a flask of dead man's blood, should still be good, in the small outside pocket. Put some on the knife. I'm on my way."

"But Dean…"

"Rebecca, do what I said NOW." He ordered. "We don't have time for this."

I went back to the room and did what Dean told me to. Then I laid on the floor between the two beds with the knife in my hands, ready to spring up if anyone (or anything) came into the room. After about ten minutes I heard a car pull up. One I didn't recognize. I thought it might have been Dean in Gordon's, but I didn't want to chance it. So I stayed there. I heard footsteps toward our room and readied myself for a fight.

The key clicked in the door. "Bex?" I heard Sam say.

I sat jumped straight up and saw Sam. "Where the HELL where you? I damned near lost my mind." I threw my arms around his kneck (not an easy task when your brother's a giant) and hugged him hard.

"It's okay." He said. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Pretty much immediately Dean and Gordon showed up.  
"Where have you been?" Dean asked Sam. After the feeling of serious relief, I also was curious to know where he was.  
"Can I talk to you two alone?" He said. Once me and my brothers got out of the room, Sam said "Maybe we've got to rethink this hunt."  
"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "Where _were_ you?"  
"In the nest." Sam said.  
"You found it?" I asked.  
"They found me" He said.  
"They kidnapped you?" I said.

"How many did you kill?" Dean asked.  
Sam rolled his eyes. "None."  
"So you snuck out or something." I said.

"Nope." Sam said. "They brought me back here."

Dean shook his head. "Yeah right dude. They just _let_ you go."  
"That's exactly what they did." Sam said.  
"Whatever." Dean said. "Where's the nest? We'd better go back and finish them off."

"Man," Sam said. "What is with you?"

"Sammy." I warned.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Don't you think you're being a little over zealous with the killing lately." He said.

"It's our job Sam." Dean said. "Hunting and killing. It's what we do, remember? Now where's the nest?"  
"I was blindfolded, I don't know." Sam said. He was lying. I knew it and I was pretty sure Dean did too.  
"You gotta know something." Dean said.  
"We went over that bridge outside of town, but listen. Maybe we shouldn't go after them." Sam said.

"We shouldn't?" I said. "Why not?"  
"I don't think they're like other vampires." He said.

"Were they turned by other vampires?" I asked. Sam nodded. "They got fangs?" Another nod. "Okay Sammy I'm starting to think they're vampires."

"Yeah but I don't think they're killing people." Sammy said.  
"You're joking?" Dean smiled for a second. "Then how do they stay alive…or undead…or whatever the hell they are?"  
"The cattle mutilations. They said they lived off of animal blood." Sam explained.

"Gordon said the mutilations have nothing to do with the vampires." Dean argued.  
"Look at me." Sam said. "They let me go without a scratch."  
Dean shrugged. "So they didn't kill you. Maybe they knew better.We find them and we waste them."  
"Why?" Sam asked confused.  
"What part of vampires don't you understand, Sam?" Dean asked. "Becca gets it, don't you."

"I- I mean yeah I get what your saying Dean, but I mean if they aren't hurting anyone… I mean yeah they're vampires, sure but you know…" There was no right answer to that question. I had both my brothers staring at me expecting me to come to their defense. Which I so could have done for either of them. I mean they both had solid positions.

I guess my hesitant answer wasn't what Dean wanted to here "If it's supernatural, we kill it. End of story, that's our job." He said.  
"No, Dean." Sam said. "That's not our job. Our job is hunting evil and if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil."  
"Of course, they're killing people, that's what they do. They're all the same! They're not human, okay? They aren't normal." Dean screamed.

"Like me and Sam?" I asked.

"That's different." He said. "Look, maybe these vampires aren't killing people right now, but it's in their nature. We have to exterminate every last one of them. Gordon's been on those vamps for a year man, he knows."  
"Gordon?" Sam scoffed. "You're taking his word for it?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded.  
"Ellen says he's bad news." Sam said.  
"You called Ellen?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"When?" I said.

"Right before the vampires picked me up."

"You mean kidnapped you." Dean said. "And as for Ellen, I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Sam. No thanks, I'll go with Gordon."  
"Right," Sam said sarcastically. "'cause Gordon is such an old friend. Bex thinks he's sketchy too."

"He's a hunter. Becca, you trust him don't you?" Dean asked.

"Stop doing that." I said. "Both of you."

"Doing what?"

"Asking me my opinion like you care what I think and you're not just trying to make your point." I said.

"Then both of you stop attacking me." Dean said.

"Nobody's attacking you Dean." Sam sighed. "But come on. I'm not blind. I know what's going on here."  
"What are you talking about?" Dean said.  
Sammy shook his head. "He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one."

"Sam." I said. "Too far."  
Dean just turned and started walking towards the room, but Sam followed him and I followed Sam. "He's not even close, Dean, not on his best day."

This was going way to far for me. "Dean he doesn't know what he's saying. Let's just stop for a second and think about…"  
"I know exactly what I'm saying." Sam said. He grabbed Dean and spun him so that he faced us again. "Now you slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it 'cause I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead and he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it. But you can't just fill that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory."  
For a second everything was still. The wind didn't blow. There weren't even any frickin' crickets chirping. Just still silence. And then like a tidal wave there was Dean's fist across Sam's face. I audibly gasped. Dean had only hit Sam like that one other time that I can remember. I mean he spanked us occasionally in Dad's absence. But once we were on a hunt. It was one of many that Sam hadn't really chosen to go on. He was pissed at Dad and in his anger forgot to load one of the guns. It almost got Dad killed. After wee got Dad all patched up Dean punched him hard and Sam charged into Dean. They broke two chairs and an end table. None of it was ours so that really didn't matter. Dad was pissed though. Sam was grounded for a really long time and I'm pretty sure he got a quick spanking for his negligence. But Dean… That was the first and last time Dad spanked any of us with more than his hand. Sam tried to busy me with some stuff in the other room so I wouldn't hear. But it was impossible not to hear Dean sobbing and pledging his apologies and swearing he would never do that again. Sam had forgotten all bitterness he had towards Dean for punching him. Dean literally didn't sit down by the time Dad was done with him... at least not voluntarily. Dad wanted to make sure he drove the point home and Dean would never think of punching Sam again. Guess he failed.

Only this time Sam didn't charge Dean. He faced him. "You can hit me all you want, it won't change anything."  
I wanted to charge Dean in Sam's face but instead just glared at him. His eyes shifted from me to Sam. "I'm going to that nest. If you don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself."  
"Dean…" Sam went after him and once again I had to chase after both of my brothers. When we got in the room Gordon was missing.

"You think he went after them?" I asked.  
"Probably." Dean said.  
"We have to stop him." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes, but Sam ignored him. "Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe me that."

Dean didn't say anything, so I did. "I'll go with you." Both Sam and Dean cast me very different looks.

"Becca…" Dean started before I cut him off.

"You hit him Dean. I know you. you wouldn't do that if something wasn't up. Gordon's getting to you…Let's go Sammy."  
"Give me my damn keys keys." Dean said. I thought he was trying to stop us from going until he said "I'll drive.  
Sam went over to a table, but found the keys missing "They aren't here. He snaked the keys."

"What?" Dean said. "You lost my car keys?"

"No Gordon took them." Sam said. "I don't lose things. I put them right here. We cant walk to the bridge."

"We can hotwire the car." I suggested.

"You mean cut open my baby after I just fixed her up?" Dean asked.

"Well…yeah." I shrugged.

Dean looked as if I had set my own hair on fire. Then finally he sighed. "Damnit. Let's go." We got in the car. "I'm so sorry baby." He said as he started the Impala. "I know, it hurts me too."

"Dude." I said. "We have bigger problems right now. Now Sammy you said the bridge. Is that all you got?"  
"The bridge is four and a half minutes from their farm," Sam said trying to determine it on the map he got from the glove compartment  
"How do you know?" Dean asked.  
"I counted." Sam said as if he was saying "duh." "They took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, for two minutes slightly up hill then took another quick right after and we hit the bridge."  
"You're good." Dean said pulling out of the parking lot. "You're a monster pain in the ass, but you're good…So why exactly do you want to save these vampires?"

"Are you actually going to listen this time?" Sam said.

"Hey, I asked didn't I?"

"One of the vampires, Lenore, seems like she was the leader. She told me that they weren't other vampires. She said they don't kill humans or drink their blood and they haven't for a long time." Sam explained.

"But why?" I asked. "I mean is that like the vampire version of a vegan lifestyle or something?"

"She said vampires are dying off... or being killed off. They figure the less attention they draw to themselves, the safer they are from, well, people like us. So they eat cow blood, which apparently isn't all too tasty…"

"Aw Boo-frickin-hoo" Dean sighed.

"Dean." I said. "You said you'd listen."

"Yeah I know, but come on. Their blood isn't mmm-mmm good? Cry me a river."

"Okay well the most important thing." Sam said. "Is that they aren't hurting any one…and well… I mean its probably not like they chose this life. You know they just kinda randomly got picked out and now they have these powers they have to deal with."

"That story sounds familiar." I thought to myself.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked me and Dean.

"Well if they're telling the truth." I said. "Then we explain it to Gordon and leave them alone. I mean we should keep watch from a far and if something comes up we kick their asses, but for right now… What about you Dean?"

"That sounds okay…if they're telling the truth."

We figures our way to the nest and heard screaming from one of the rooms. We ran over and found a girl tied to a chair. Gordon was standing over her slashing her with a knife.

"Hey man." Dean said. "What's going on?"  
"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's gonna tell us where all her little friends are. Aren't you?" Gordon said to Lenore. He turned to us. "Wanna help? Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers." He made another slash on her and she writhed in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said.

"My job girlie."

"You're a hunter," I said. "This is torture!"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hey," Dean said. "Let's all just chill out."  
"I'm completely chill." Gordon said. "You need to check your girl though. She's freaking out."  
"Gordon, put the knife down," Sam said carefully.  
"It sounds like Sam here needs to chill too." Gordon said to Dean.

"Just step away from her, alright?" Dean said.  
"You're right," He said, dropping his knife. "I'm wasting my time here, this bitch will never talk." Gordon pulled out a bigger knife. "Might as well put her out of her misery." He turned to me. "I just sharpened it so it's completely humane."

"Gordon, I'm gonna let her go." Sam said coming closer to them.  
Gordon turned his knife to Sam. "You're not doing a damn thing."

"Neither are you." I said pulling my gun. "Turn that knife off of my brother NOW."

"Hey now calm down there." Gordon said. "Dean look, I don't want to hurt your brother, but him and Becca are starting to compromise my job here."

"Don't care." I said. "You even move on him and I'll tear you apart."

Gordon smiled. "Look who's suddenly a fan of torture."  
"Hey, hey ,hey, Gordon, let's talk about this." Dean said. "There are somethings you need to know about these vampires."  
"What's there to talk about?" Gordon asked. "Like I said, Dean, no shades of grey."  
"Yeah, I hear you. I know how you feel." Dean said. "The vampire who killed your sister deserved to die but these are different."  
"Killed my sister?" Gordon asked. "That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. Made her one of them. So I hunted her down and I killed her myself."

"You did what?!" Dean said. I think he was finally starting to understand that Gordon was a whack job.  
"It wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human." Gordon explained. "I didn't blink, and neither would you."

"Actually." Dean said looking at me. "That's where you're wrong.

"So you knew all along then. You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle and you just didn't care?" Sam said.  
"Care about what?" Gordon asked. "A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time off from sucking innocent people. And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me, it doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it." He grabbed Sam's arm, makes a cut on it. I cocked my gun. "Hey. You better tell her to fall back Dean." Gordon said. "I'm just making a point, but it could be a lot worse for him if she doesn't back off." He said bring the knife to Sam's throat. Dean nodded me off. Gordon brought Sam's arm above Lenore's face and a drop a blood fell on her cheek. Her fangs immediately appeared.  
"You think she's so different?" Gordon asked. "You still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same. Evil, bloodthirsty"

But Lenore got control herself and her fangs retracted. "No." she mumbled.

Surprised, Gordon let go of Sam's arm. "Sam, Becca, get her out of here. Gordon and I got some things to talk about."  
Sam grabbed one end and I got the other as we carried her out of the room. I stayed with her in the back of the Impala while Sam drove. She mumbled directions to us and we finally got her to the meeting place with the other vampires. "What did you do to her?" One of them asked grabbing Sam.

"Eli." She said weakly. "Let him go. They saved me."

The vampire took her from the back of the car. "T-thanks." He said. "Let's get out of here."

Sam and I got back in the car and headed back to Dean. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Gordon barely scratched me."

"I meant your face." I said. "It's kinda starting to swell."

"Yeah." Sam said. "It's a little sore… Look don't bring it up around him. I'm sure he feels bad enough and he's going through a lot right now, okay?"

I thought about it a second. "Fine."

"Besides, doesn't it look a little bad ass?" he asked.

I laughed. "Sure it does Sammy. Only do me a favor and never say bad ass again."

He smiled and we pulled up to the shack were the nest once was. The room was a mess. We found Gordon tied to a chair this time. Both he and Dean looked beat to hell.

"We miss anything?" I asked.  
Dean shrugged. "No, not much. Lenore get out okay?"  
"Yeah, all of them did." Sam said.  
"Then I guess our work here is done." Dean said then moved his face close to Gordon's. "How you doin' Gordy? Got a tinkle yet? Alright. Well get comfy, we'll call on someone in 2 or 3 days, have them come out and untie you."  
"Dean can you stop taunting the psycho." I said. "I'm getting hungry."  
"One sec Becca Anne." he said. "I guess this is goodbye Gordon. Well it's… It's been real." Without warning Dean hit Gordon so hard that the chair fell over. "Okay," He told me and Sam "I'm good now. We can go."

Once we made it outside, Dean turned to Sam. "Hey. Clock me one?"  
"What? Sam asked.  
"C'mon," Dean said. "I won't even hit you back. Let's go."  
"Is he serious." Sam asked me.

"Dean, he wont hit you." I said.  
"Let's go, Sammy. You get a freebee. C'mon!" He said.  
Sam sighed. "You look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement, Dean. I'll take a rain check."  
We went back to the motel and Dean called the first shower while Sam and I packed and munched on beef jerky. Dean was only in the bathroom for a second before he came back out again. "Care to explain this?" he asked holding out the home pregnancy test.


	65. 65

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews. I can't believe its over 700. Here's the new part. I hope you like it!

"I- um…" I stuttered.

"You're pregnant?!" Sam said.

"No!" I said. "I am NOT pregnant. I promise."

"But you thought you were?" Dean asked.

"I…well…see I didn't really, but um…"

"Sit." Dean stopped me, pointing at a chair. I obeyed, but kept my eyes glued to the floor. "Now explain exactly what happened."

"Well I um… I checked the calendar and it looked like I was late with my… you know." I said. "So I thought there might have been a possibility that I was… you know."

"But you had sex with Trevor so long ago." Sam said. "How could you think you were pregnant with his baby?"

"I didn't think I was pregnant with his baby. I thought it was Trev's."' I said putting my foot in my mouth. "I mean…um."

"So you and Trevor have had sex?" Dean said. "I asked you a question Rebecca."

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Sam asked.

"I have to tell you every time I have sex?" I asked.

"Have sex, no." He said. "Think you're pregnant, hell yes."

"I-I thought you'd get mad at me if I told you guys I thought I was pregnant." I explained.

"Because we're downright giddy now." Sammy said sarcastically.

"You know what Becca." Dean said. "Had you come to us and said you thought you were pregnant, yeah we might have been mad. In fact I'm pretty sure I would have wanted to skin you alive. But after yelling at you, we would have figured it out together. You wouldn't have had to do this on your own."

"I'm sorry." I said. I realized it would have been nice not having to sneak around. My brothers have always been a support system for me and it was really scary being alone.

"Tomorrow, we'll take you to one of those… lady parts doctors Dad wanted you to go to. With everything that's happened since then, it slipped my mind." Dean said. "Because if there's one other thing you should learn from this is that condoms are not 100 effective… you did use a condom right."

I unconsciously swallowed and tried to sound completely honest when I said "Of course."

"You sure about that?" Sam said staring at me. Dean had the same look on his face.

I couldn't believe how good I was at lying to everyone but my family. I considered which situation would be better. Telling the truth and having my brothers totally lose their minds, or chance lying again and probably get caught. "It was one of those heat of the moment things and I was really upset about Trev leaving and I'm really, really, really sorry. But I'm NOT pregnant so that's the point right?" I said as fast as I could.

"No!" Sam said. "That's not the point. I mean it's a good point. Not good as in it validating your previous point but good as in it being pleasing that you aren't pregnant but…"

"Jeez Sammy." Dean said cutting him off. "You were gonna be a lawyer. We get it. Could you try to speak SOME English though?"

"Sorry." Sam said. "Becca. Hey can you look at me I'm talking to you." I looked up, but still couldn't bring myself to look either of them in the eyes. "I don't know if you remember, but when we first found out you were even having sex we went a little bit off the deep." I couldn't help wondering how he thought it was possible for me to forget one of the most terrifying and embarrassing moments of my life, but of course I didn't say that out loud. "Anyway." Sam continued. "Even though I hated it- even though I still hate it that you have sex, I thought you promised me that you were smart enough and mature enough to know better than to have unprotected sex. I thought you were."

"I am." I said.

"Then what happened?" He asked.

"I already told you we made a mistake and…"

"No. A mistake is forgetting to put the milk back in the fridge. This isn't a mistake. This is a problem." Dean said.

"You lied to me Bex." Sam added.

"I don't know what to say…We- I… I didn't mean- I'm sorry." I bawled. "Please… I don't know what else there is. I'm just so sorry."

I just wanted to crawl up and disappear. Sam went to hug me and I was in his arms in a second. "Shh. Come on kiddo." He said.

"Sam. Stop it." Dean said.

"Give it a rest for a second, alright Dean." Sam said.

"No. Stop coddling her."

"Coddling her?" Sam asked. "She's sorry okay. She feels really bad."

"That doesn't make it alright." My brother said. "Becca go in the bathroom and clean yourself up."

I wiped away my tears and turned to Sam. He nodded. "Go ahead Bex." He said trying to be encouraging with a little smile. "It's okay. Me and Dean have to discuss a few things."

I couldn't see any options other than picking myself up and going into the bathroom, all the while making what must have been the most bewildered face of all time. Once I closed the door I ran the sink at the lowest possible level before pressing my ear to the bathroom door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hear Sam ask.

"Funny, I was gonna ask you that same question." Dean said in a voice that was anything but amused. "You cant coddle her like that . Sam she's not a little girl.."

"Damn you're really perfecting your John Winchester impression Dean." Sam said. "You're right. She's not just some little girl. She's our little sister."

"Sam if you keep making my points for me this isn't gonna be much of a fight."

"What are you talking about?" Sammy asked.

"She's OUR little sister. Do I want to protect her? Do I want to keep her- both of you safe from everything? Of course I do."

"Dean…" Sam said.

"But I can't." Dean cut him off. "I can't man and I'm realizing that more and more everyday and it's killing me. I'm trying and failing and it is killing me dude. You're stuff with the Yellow Eyed Demon, Becca's moving things with her mind, and here I am standing three steps behind it all LETTING you both get hurt. But this? She wasn't safe with her life Sam. I refuse to let that happen again. So we're gonna take her to the doctor's office tomorrow on, but that's not enough. She has to know not to ever put herself through something like this again. I want her protected. I want her safe."

Sam chuckled sadly. "Now you really sound like Dad."

"Sam…"

This time it was Sam who interrupted Dean. "I'm not trying to be a jerk. It's just Dad said the same thing about me. That he was so tough on me and everything cuz he wanted us to be safe… Dean I don't want to coddle her but I…I don't wanna push her away either. I know you're scared- you don't have to admit it- but you are. I am too. But just like you told Becca, you don't have to go into this thing alone. And we don't have to make Becca this perfect hunter either. We'll look out for each other."

"Well how do we get that across to Becca?" Dean asked.

"Dude, you're acting like you don't know our sister at all." Sam said. "My guess is she's heard everything we've just said."

I froze for a second before slowly opening the bathroom door. "Hey."

"Hey." My brothers said back.

"I promise you I will never ever let anything like this happen again. I'm sorry I kept it to myself and I'm sorry I wasn't safe and I'm really sorry you're disappointed in me because I know I'm disappointed in myself."

"I know." Dean said after a while. "You're still grounded though."

"I know." I said.

"And we're still going to go to the…lady parts doctor on the way to Joshua's."

"Dude it's called a gynecologist." Sam sighed.

"Wait, Joshua's house?" I asked. "What- Why are we going to Joshua's house."

"Last time I checked that's where Trevor lives." Dean said.

"I know- I just- Why exactly are we going there?"

"Because it takes two to tango little sister. I think I want to have some words with Trevor."

"Ditto." Sam added.

"But- I mean do we really need to- I mean do you guys have to? What are you going to say? Hey can't I just do all the laundry or clean the weapons or do laps?" I begged desperately. "I'll even stand in the corner if you want me to."

"Becca, I mean yeah, sure this is apart of your punishment." Dean said. "But it's also something that just has to be done."

"Can't we talk about this?" I said beginning to panic.

"Look Becca, we can talk about this all night. Wont change anything." Dean said. "So I say we all get to sleep. It's been a long day and we've got another one ahead of us."

"But…"

"Bed Rebecca. Now."

My mind was putting out 101 different reasons why we shouldn't go do this thing that would completely and totally embarrass me and possibly end up fatal for Trevor (depending on what it was exactly was going to happen between him and my brothers). And although my mind was working double times on things to say, my mouth knew better than to argue with my brother at this point in time. And my legs were on the same page as my mouth, caring me right into bed. I slipped my hand down to the side of the bed facing the wall and opened my phone. I went to the texting function and sent Trevor the fastest thing I could think of:

My brothers know about scare

Pissed

Better tell Joshua

Cuz we're coming to your house

As much as my stomach was tied in several knots, the day had been so stressful that I was sound asleep within minutes. I woke up the next morning as Sammy nudged my shoulder. "Bex? Come on kiddo get up." I rubbed my eyes. "Your phone's been going nuts."

I picked up my cell which must have dropped onto the floor while I was sleeping. I had sixteen missed texts. All from Trevor. The first five were just him freaking out that my brother knew. Then three of him freaking out that they were coming. The rest were him freaking out about having to tell his father about a pregnancy scare and then him telling me he'd told him.

I went into auto-pilot, taking a shower and getting dressed. Normally, I would have at least made an attempt to look descent for my boyfriend since I hadn't seen him for a while. Maybe I would have run a brush through my hair more than twice or put on my least dirty looking jeans that hugged my hips. But not today. I threw my hair in a messy ponytail and wore sweatpants. As Dean reminded me (about fourteen times), today's trip to Joshua's wasn't about some romantic reunion.

We loaded the Impala and I got in the back. "I called ahead and scheduled you under Bernice Weatherly." Sam explained as we pulled up to the gynecologist a half an hour later.

"What?" I asked. "That's not the name on my insurance card."

"A lot of the old fake I.D.'s were lost when the demon totaled the car." Dean said. "We had to make you a new one."

"Bernice?" I said.

"What's wrong with the name Bernice?" Sam asked.

"Nothing…if you're ninety-three."

"Suck it up Bernice." Dean said.

If it wasn't for the situation, I would have thoroughly enjoyed watching Dean squirm in the waiting room filled with pictures of women's bodies (both inside and out). I think the "smooth jazz" playing on the speakers only added to his uneasiness. When they called Bernice, all three of us stood up and walked over to the counter.

"Sorry," the nurse said. "Only the patient can come in during an examination or testing."

"She doesn't need an examination or testing." Dean said. "We just came for a birth control prescription."

"I understand that sir, but you checked off that Miss Weatherby here is currently sexually active and according to our policy all sexually active, new patients must at least have both viral testing and a pregnancy test."

"I got that one covered." I said. "I already took a pregnancy test."

"Sometimes home pregnancy test can be inconclusive."

"Well this one wasn't." I said defensively. "It _conclusively_ said it was negative. I read the blue line chart."

"Let me rephrase that." She said. "Sometimes the conclusive answers of home pregnancy test are not accurate. Was your last cycle within a month?"

"Well…no, but trust me its coming."

The nurse smiled and handed me a small plastic cup. "Take this and fill it up in the bathroom."

"But-I…fine." I said and did what she told me to. When I can out she took the cup for me and went to check it.

"You don't think…" I said to my brothers once I was back in the waiting room.

"You're fine Becca Anne." Dean said. He gave me a look I hadn't been given by him for about two days. That "everything will be alright" look I really did need. Even though this time the test took longer to verify anything, at least I had my brothers with me.

"Bernice Weatherly." The nurse said. Sam Dean and I practically charged the front desk.

"That's me."

"Your results," She handed me an envelope. "And the doctor will see you shortly."

"Here goes." I said opening it. I pulled out two sheet of paper and read the first while my brothers looked on expectantly. "Okay well I don't have any viruses or anything. So that's good." I and held my breath before I flipped to the page. "Negative!" I screamed. "It's negative."

"Thank God." Dean sighed. Sam just had a huge smile on his face while he hugged me so tight I thought I was going to break. A little later the doctor examined me and gave me a prescription for the pill. Dean went to the closest pharmacy and just like that, I was officially on birth control.

"You know," I said when we got back in the car. "we should probably go to Ellen's and tell her about Gordon being ten shades of crazy."

"I'll just give her a call." Dean said.

"Oh." I said. "Okay… well um, maybe we should go to Missouri's. You know just to let her know we're safe."

"I can call her too." Dean said. "And I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" I asked innocently.

"We're going to Joshua's and we're going to speak with Trevor. Stop trying to get out of it."

I did…Well I kinda did. I did verbally at least. But in my mind I still tried to think up new and innovative ways to get out of it. In between my plans, that increasingly resembled scenes from Road Runner cartoons (i.e. me painting the highway signs backwards or cutting down a big tree in the middle of the road so that we have to go in the wrong direction), I thought about how I'd gotten myself in such a situation. I'd disappointed everyone. I could have ruined not just my family's life, but Trevor's too. Would Joshua hate me now? What was his exact reaction to Trevor. I mean I know what John Winchester would have done had he not been… Actually I really couldn't imagine. I mean I immediately assume he would have painted my back porch cherry red, but I didn't know. And was it wrong to be jealous that Trevor's Dad was alive when he was probably getting chewed out by him? I would have gone through any amount of electroshock therapy to get rid of all of the thoughts swirling around my head at the same time.

By the time we actually got to Joshua's I had a headache from all of my worrying. We pulled up in the driveway and walked in. "Hello?" Sam called out.

In a mix between tiptoeing and crawling Trevor made his way into the room (although I noticed he stayed close enough to the door to book it if he had to). "Uh hey." He said nervously.

"Hey." I was nervous too, but I couldn't help a little smile. I missed him so much. It was killing me to not run up to him, but I thought it might have been a bad time considering our current situation and my brothers standing right there.

"Where's your father?" Dean asked.

"Um, he went to see a patient." Trevor said. "He should be back in an hour or so."

"Oh." Sam said.

There was one of the longest awkward silences ever until Dean said "So Trevor I'm pretty sure you know why we're here?" Trev looked down before nodding. "Good… I think you both should sit." I looked at Trevor before we both obeyed.

"I just want to say that we never meant for anything like this to happen." Trevor said.

"Yeah, Becca already told us that." Dean said. "But as we've already discussed with her, you two not meaning for anything to happen is kind of the problem."

"I know." He said.

Sam shook his head. "Something like this…you know Trevor it almost makes me think you don't have any respect for yourself or my sister."

Trevor shook his head. "No that's not- it's not like that. I- I know you both probably hate me right now. But I really do love Becca. I would never intentionally do anything that would hurt her."

"Yeah except you did." Dean said.

"Dean." I said

Dean rolled his eyes. "Trevor we've known you since you were four. We don't hate you. It's just like we told Becca- well we didn't so much tell as much as she was eavesdropping-"

"Dean." I repeated.

"Anyway, the job is hard. We don't have room for error and we especially don't have room for irresponsibility. What you guys did not only was dangerous as far as it ending your lives as you know it, but you also have to consider hunting. Now Trevor you may continue to hunt or not, but Becca, it's not just a habit for her. The fact of the matter is the Demon may be hunting us. How do you expect her to protect herself and protect your child at the same time."

"I wasn't going to leave her alone. I would have taken care of her if she was pregnant." Trevor said. We hear a car pull up and assumed it was Joshua.

"Does your father know about this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Trev said. "I told him everything last night. I promised him nothing this reckless would ever happen again and I mean it."

"You better." Dean said as Joshua walked in.

"Hey Joshua." Sam said.

Joshua said hello.

There was another awkward pause. "So…" I said. "Are we sleeping over here tonight?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "I mean we have to ask Joshua but yeah."

"You three are always welcome here." Joshua said. "You know that."

"Where should I sleep?" I asked.

"You can take Trev's room again." He said. "Sam, Dean would one of you mind sleeping on a cot in there with her?"

"Dad, they really don't have..." Trevor started.

"Do you really want to push me right now young man?" Joshua warned.

Trev looked down. "No sir."

"I'll sleep in there." Dean volunteered. Sam took the couch and Trevor got the floor in his father's room. As soon as we got in the room Dean silently began cleaning his already clean guns.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey." Trevor said. "I brought the cot and some clean sheets."

"Thanks." Dean said.

"Um, Becca's probably grounded and I mean I know I am but uh- can Becca and I- I mean would you mind if we talked out on the porch for a bit?"

"Five minutes." Dean said. "And keep it PG."

"Yes sir." Trevor said exiting the room with me trailing behind him.

Once we got out of eyeshot I jumped into his arms. "Oh my God." I said. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He said and kissed me hard.

"Everything's just been so…"

"I know." He said. "It's okay. It's okay Becca."

I didn't even realize I was crying until he brushed away a tear. "I was so scared and then I found out and they were just SO mad at me Trev."

"Yeah my Dad wasn't too thrilled either." He said.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Hey it takes two to tango." He said. "It's not like you were in that bed by yourself."

"You sound like my brother."

"The situation sucks but I'm glad you're here." He said and kissed me again. "And hey I'm grounded so that means I have to come straight home from practice and stay in the house with you."

"Practice?" I said. "Oh I forgot track team. You know if I wasn't grounded I would go to your practice and watch you run."

"Hmmm? Does little miss Becca Winchester have a thing for men in uniforms?" He asked.

I smiled and, I don't know if it was because I'd been crying or what but I couldn't stop myself from making a little snorting noise. I covered my mouth. "That didn't just happen."

"Did you just snort?" he said. "That's so cute."

"Shut up." I playfully hit him.

"Times up." We both whipped around and saw Dean standing in the doorway. "Let's go Becca."

"Night Trevor." I said, but didn't dare kiss him.

"Night."

"You and Sam are gonna hit the library tomorrow and look for cases. Joshua got some work around the house needs to be done, but he's saving most of it for Trevor's punishment." Dean told me as we both got in to bed.

"Okay." I said turning off the lights. "Hey Dean?"

"Is it weird that I wish Dad was here even with the scare? It's weird isn't it? I mean, I bet he'd just be pissed and punish me like Joshua, but…nevermind. It's weird."

"It isn't weird Becca." Dean said. "I wish he was here too even though I know he would have my ass for punching Sammy…Get some sleep okay?"

I yawned and was pretty much asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	66. Chapter 66

A/N: I'm really sorry about the wait but it really was out of my control. I had to go into the hospital late last year and it turns out I wasn't as better as they thought because unfortunately I had to return for three weeks. It's nothing too scary and I'm back home and think I'm here to stay so yay! And then I tried since friday to post but it wouldnt let me. anyway Here's the new part. It's pretty long. Sorry for the wait again and as always I hope you like it.

"Ugh! What are we even doing here?" I moaned.

"I'm researching a possible haunting and you are memorizing Latin counter spells by writing lines." Sam explained.

"But we've been doing this for THREE DAYS. Trust me I know this. Hell I probably knew it before."

"Probably." Sam said simply.

"Then what again are we doing here?" I repeated.

Sam sighed. "Fine I'm researching a possible haunting and your dealing with the fact that you are grounded, for extremely legitimate reasons I might add, and not complaining about it. Now let's here it again."

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate..." I noticed that Sam wasn't paying me any attention. "Are you even listening?"

"Is that the right date?" He asked.

I looked over at the library's calendar. "Think so. Why?"

"We have to go." Sam started packing up.

"Now? But we usually stay till…"

"Not today. Get your stuff. Let's go."

We high tailed it out of there and headed back to Joshua's. "Not that I'm complaining, but Dean's gonna be pissed that we cut out early."

"I'll explain."

As soon as we got back Sam told Dean that they had to talk in the car for a second. I stood at the window and tried to read their lips, but I was starting to get a little worried. I mean why didn't I get to know.

"What's going on?" Trevor asked, coming home from school. "Your brothers are like, full on yelling at each other in the Impala."

"I donno." I shrugged. "I think it has to do with a hunt or something maybe."

"Hey." Trev said. "My Dad's at an appointment and your brothers are in the car. This is the first time we've been alone in a week." He hugged around my waist.

Under different circumstances I would have been on top of him in a second, but as I said, my brothers had me a little worried. "Not now Trevor." I said. "I have to know what's going first."

"Oh." He said. "Okay. I'll just leave you alone then." He said heading into the kitchen. He came right back in. "I'm gonna make a sandwich. You want one?" I shook my head no and he left only to return again. "Hey um… this isn't just you making good on the whole us never having sex again thing you said when we found out you weren't pregnant right?"

"Trev," I sighed. "once everybody stops breathing down our necks we'll have sex all the time. I just need to figure this out okay?"

"Oh." He said. "Okay." And then went to make his sandwich.

Finally my brothers stopped arguing and came back in the house. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go pack a quick overnight bag." Dean said going before going into the bathroom. "We're leaving in ten."

"Where are we going?" I asked Sammy.

"We're uh- we're going to Mom's grave."

"Oh." I said. I got a lump in my throat. I always did when the subject of Mary Winchester came up. I mean, she was the woman my father loved and the mother of my brothers, but…I mean she didn't even know I existed.

"Her birthday's tomorrow." Sam explained. "I go every year."

"Oh" I repeated. "Okay." I made my way to the kitchen. "Sam want's to go to um…he wants to go to." I never really knew what to call her. Back before I knew I was adopted Sam and I used to always ask Dean to tell us about her. I used to want to know all about "my Mama". But later, it just seemed out of place. "Sammy wants to go to the headstone that was put up for Mary Winchester."

"By himself?" Trev asked.

"Um no. He said 'we'." I thought about it. Did we even include me. He didn't tell me he wanted to go. He took Dean to the Impala out of my earshot just to talk to him about it. Maybe this was a "Mary's kids only" event.

"Becca quit gabbin' and get ready to go!" Sam's voice answered my question. Only now I didn't know if I even wanted to go.

"I'll sse you when you get back." Trevor said giving me a kiss.

Half an hour later we were on the road. Seems like I wasn't the only one who wasn't too eager to visit the grave. Dean tried like hell to get Sam to change his mind about going. But typical stubborn Sammy wouldn't have any of it.

"Come on, Sam. I'm begging you. This is stupid." Dean said.

"Why? Sam asked.

"Going to visit Mom's grave? She doesn't even have a grave, there was no body left after the fire." Dean said. Under other circumstances I would have told him to shut up. I mean this was clearly something Sam needed to do. But considering the fact that technically I had no place in the conversation at all (and the fact that I kinda wanted to head back to Joshua's and forget this whole trip just as bad as Dean did) I kept my mouth shut.

"She has a headstone." Sam said.

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, put up by our uncle, a man we've never even met. So you want to go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger? Come on."

"Dean…" Sam rolled his eyes. "It's not about a body or about a casket. It's about her memory, okay? And after Dad, it just…it just feels like the right thing to do."

I thought about it. Dad didn't have a grave either. My brothers salted and burned his body just to be safe. But would it be better to put up a headstone. You know for the sake of "paying our respects."

"It just doesn't make any sense." Dean said.

"Look, man, no one asked you to come." Sammy said.

"Yeah no one asked me to come either." I thought to myself. "But here I am."

"Why don't we swing by the roadhouse instead? We haven't heard anything on the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch down." Dean suggested.

"That's a good idea, you should." Sam said. "Just drop me off, I'll hitch a ride and I'll meet you guys there tomorrow."

"Yeah right Sammy." I couldn't help saying. "Because we don't know enough horror stories concerning road side hitchers."

"Well if it'll get Dean to quit bitching I'd be willing to take the chance." Sam said. "Just go on ahead and I'll meet up with you."

"No way man." Dean said. "Me and Becca Anne stuck with those people, making awkward small talk 'till you show up. No thanks… and I don't bitch. That's your job."

"What do you call what you're doing right now?" Sam asked.

"This is small talk." Dean said.

When we got to the cemetery, Sammy knew exactly where his mother's plot was. I guess he wasn't joking about going every year. Dean decided to stay back away from her headstone. "Fine." Sam said. "Come on Bex."

I turned to Sam. "Oh, um- okay." We walked a little bit over to the headstone and Sam knelt down in front of it. He pulled out his pocket knife and dug a little hole in the ground. He fished around in his pocket until he pulled out Daddy's ID tags. I didn't know he'd taken them after Dad died and seeing them threw me off. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes hoping that I wouldn't cry. I opened them and tear spilled out. "I think huh…I think Dad would have wanted you to have these" Sam said he placing the silver tags in the hole and covered them with dirt. "I love you, Mom" he said. "You want to say something Becca?" Sam asked. He turned to look over at me and saw the tears. Sammy stood up. "Come here kiddo." He held me in his arms for a while.

"Take a look at this." Dean said when we found him. There was a dead tree and a headstone in the middle of a circle of withered grass.

"Weird." Sam said.

"I think it might be a little more than weird Sammy." Dean said walking away.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sam said.

When Dean came back over he had a huge smile plastered on his face. "Angela Mason." He said.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I said.

"That's her grave. She was a student at the local college. Her funeral was three days ago."

"And?" Sam asked.

"And?" Dean repeated. "You saw her grave. Everything dead around it, in a perfect circle."

"Maybe the grounds keeper got a little vehement about the pesticide this week." Sam said.

"Number on, quit using words I don't know." Dean said. "And number two, I asked him. He said no pesticide, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it."

"Okay. So, what are you thinking?" I asked.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "Unholy ground, maybe?"

"Unholy ground?" Sam said. "You're joking right?"

"What?" Dean asked. "If something evil happened there, it could easily poison the ground. Remember the farm outside of Cedar Rapids?"

"Yeah. The ground was rotting cuz of the demonic presence." I said. "You think that's what's going on here?"

Sam headed for the car. "Well, don't get too excited Sammy. You might pull something." Dean said.

Sam turned around. "It's not that I'm not excited. It's just…stumbling onto a hunt…here…of all places? I mean, are you sure this is about a hunt, not about something else?"

"What else would it be about?" Dean asked.

"Your major avoidance issues." I thought, but bit my tongue and hoped Sammy had the good sense to do the same.

I was relieved when Sam only said. "You know what? Just forget it."

"Maybe it's not unholy ground." I said trying to relieve the tension. "Maybe it's the girl's spirit you know. Sometimes powerful spirits can have that kind of effect."

"Or maybe its nothing." Sam said.

"Believe what you want," Dean said "but I let you drag my ass out here. The least we can do is check this out." Sam thought about it and agreed. We got in the car. "The girl's dad works in town. He's a professor at the school she went to. Becca should check him out."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Groundskeeper said the girl was apart of the Chi Omega sorority and girls from her house and even pledges have been showing up pretty much everyday." Dean said. "It would make since if one of the hopeful little pledges showed up to pay her respects and offer condolences to her father."

"But we haven't even- I mean shouldn't we do a little research or something?" I asked.

"On what?" Dean said. "We have nothing to go off of other than the father at the moment."

I sighed and agreed and we drove in silence to Dr. Mason, Angela's father's, office in a building on the school. My brothers waited in the car and I found my way to the office and knocked on the door. The man looked like a total mess, but after I gave him my fake back story he let me in.

"You girls have been so nice about everything." He said.

"Well Angela was a really great person." I said. "She was never um- never too hard on us pledges."

Dr. Mason sighed. He handed me a picture of his daughter that was in a frame on his desk. "That was taken two years ago when Angie was a pledge. Sweetest thing." He started talking about the car accident and I nodded along as if I'd known how she went. "Angie was only a mile away from home when…Sometimes I forget she's even gone."

"You mean like you can feel her?" I asked trying to pull anything out of him.

He looked up. "Yes. It almost feels that way. I still call her sometimes. And the phone's ringing before I remember that huh…Family's everything, you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life and now I'm just lost without her.

"I'm very sorry" I said.

"I- I have to finish packing up." He smiled sadly and held up one of the many books around the room as proof. It was covered in symbols.

"That's a very interesting book." I said as casually as possible.

"It's Ancient Greek." He said "I teach a course."

"Oh." I said. "Well um, I'll get out of your way."

"Thank you again for coming."

I went back to the car. Sam was sitting shotgun and dean was leaning on the trunk. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just admiring the view." He said and waived at a couple of female students. "You find anything?"

"I'm not sure." I said as we both got in the car.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm not sure."

"Then what the hell were you doing up there for twenty-five minutes?" He said.

"Talking to the father." I said. "I'm just not sure any of it means anything."

"Just- Just tell me exactly what he said and I'm gonna try and find us a motel."

"A motel?" Sam asked. "We're staying overnight?"

"Don't we normally do that on gigs?"

'Whatever man." Sam said and looked out of his window.

"Um okay, well she died in a car crash about a week ago really close to her house. She seemed to be a really nice girl. Lived with her Dad since he teaches Ancient Greek here. He teachers a class concerning Ancient Greece only he seems to be taking a break probably because of the sudden death in the family."

"That's all you got?" Dean asked.

"Dean maybe that's all there is." Sam said.

"Well I mean…" I started.

"What?" Dean said.

"Her Dad said sometimes he forgets she's gone because it feels like she's still around."

"Way to burry the lead." Dean said. "Maybe it doesn't feel like she's gone because she isn't gone."

"Dean it's perfectly normal for him to feel that was given the circumstances." Sam said.

"Yeah." I added. "I mean why should she be some kind of vengeful-spirit when, according to her father, Angela was just a nice girl who killed herself in a car accident."

"Yeah, well, maybe Daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel, huh?" Dean pointed out, pulling into a motel parking lot. "twenty-seven bucks a night. Score."

"You know what?" Sam said. "We never should have let Becca bother that poor man. He's grieving. We shouldn't even be here anymore."

"So, what, Sam?" Dean asked. "We just bail without even figuring out what's going on?"

"I think I know what's going on here. It's the only reason I went along with you this far. This is about Mom's grave."

"Sam…" I tried.

Dean shook his head. "Got nothing to do with it"

"You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it." Sam reminded him. "Look, maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about Mom or Dad." Dean looked so angry but Sammy didn't back down or even look nervous. Not for a second ) I on the other hand would have given anything to change the over all sucky feeling in the car). "You want to take another swing?" Sam asked "Go ahead if it'll make you feel better."

"Guys," I said. "Just calm down. Dean, Sam didn't mean it. Sam, I mean there's a possibility that there really is a job to work here."

Dean threw back his head. "A possibil… you know what, I don't need this crap. Get out of my car."

"What?" I said.

"Get out of my damn car."

Sam and I, both sporting equally perplexed faces, got out of the car.

"Get us a room will you?" Dean started her up again.

"Where are you going?" Sammy asked.

"I'm gonna get a drink…alone." He said pulling off.

"This isn't at all how I pictured this going." Sam said flopping onto one of the beds in the room we'd rented.

"Well…how'd you think it would go?" I asked.

"I thought...I mean when I came here before I would, you know think and talk to Mom. It just was kind of cathartic I guess. I was just trying to..."

"I know." I said.

"He shouldn't have come." Sam said flipping himself over on the bed.

"Well I mean…"

"What?"

"It's not like you really gave him a choice Sammy." I said carefully.

"Yeah I did. Were you not sitting right there when I said he should let me hitch a ride to meet up at Ellen's?" He said.

"Oh come on Sam." I said. "That's not a real choice. I mean it's not like we would have been okay leaving you on the side of the road even if we wanted to."

"We?" Sam asked.

"Huh?"

"You said we wanted to." Sammy said. "Did you not want to come either."

"I-uh." I scrounged for words. "It's not that I didn't want to come Sammy, I just… I didn't know if it would be right."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you and Dean, you were her children. You were important to her. She knew who you were. Me…I'm the kid her husband adopted years after she was gone…"

"Yeah you're probably right." Sam said.

"What?"

"Why would she care about the most important thing in her husband's life?" He said sarcastically. "One of the only people who kept him sane enough to deal after she died. In fact considering the fact that I was just a baby when she died and she really didn't _know_ me like you said, maybe it was an imposition for me too."

"Okay, okay I get it." I said. "But as far as Dean is concerned, the only thing he's getting out of this is a job."

"If there even is a job."

"It does kinda feel like he's reaching." I said.

"Kind of?"

"Look I don't know… I'm gonna go to the lobby and call Trevor. Be back in about an hour."

"You're going to talk to him for an hour?" Sam asked.

"Well considering the fact that we're never allowed to be alone even in the rare occasions that we're together, talking is all we can do."

"You know technically since your grounded you shouldn't be on the phone anyway." I was about to be really pissed until Sam smiled.

"Very funny." I smiled back then added a little more seriously "Don't tell Dean."

"Let Trevor know we might not be back for a day or two."

"No problem."

"You on your way back?" Trevor asked when he picked up the phone.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Dean thinks we found a job in town." I said.

"A job? Like hunting?"

"No we're going into the medical business. Just a small practice nothing fancy." I said. "Of course a hunt."

"Well I mean it is kind of random just finding a hunt like that."

"That's what Sam says." I said. "I don't know. Dean's pissed that we're not all gung-ho about it all. Whatever. In happier news I think I'm cracking my brother's will with the whole punishment period thing. Sam is at least. How's your Dad?"

"You mean the Ice King?" He asked. "Yeah he hasn't talked to me other than a few grunts here and there so I'm pretty sure I'm still grounded. I probably wouldn't even be allowed to be on the phone if he was here right now."

"Well when I get back maybe we can try warming him up together."

"Okay." Trev said. "I know that's not what you meant, but that sentence totally turned me on."

I laughed. "You're such a freak." We talked about stupid stuff like whether flying or invisibility was the better superpower and the grossest thing we'd ever eaten for around an hour more until I saw the Impala pull up. "Gotta go. Dean's back."

"I thought Sam gave you permission to be on the phone." Trevor said. "Just tell Dean that."

"Yeah cuz that's what I need." I said. "More reasons for them to argue with each other. "I said bye and walked over to Dean. "Hey. We're in 113" I said. We walked into the room and Sam rushed to turn of the TV. I looked at the ad on the top of the television for some Playboy-esk channel and then looked back to Sam.

"What?" He asked me and Dean.

"Awkward" Dean said coming to the same conclusion I had.

"Ew Dude." I said.

"Where'd you go?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"Just working my imaginary case."

- Yeah? And?

Dean sighed "Oh, well, you were right. I didn't find much."

I sat on the bed across from Sam. "Well it's not like we didn't want you to find anything Dean, its just..." He said.

"Yeah, I mean if you call Angela's boyfriend dying last night nothing."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, slit his own throat but, you know, that's normal." Dean explained mockingly. "Uh, let's see, what else? Oh, he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But, you know, I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings."

"Okay, I get it." Sam said. "Maybe there is something going on."

"Maybe?" Dean said clearly upset. "Still with this maybe crap. I know how to do my job despite what you might think."

"We know that." I said. "Don't we Sammy."

"Um yeah." He said. "I'm sorry, man. We should, uh, check out the guy's apartment."

Dean paused for a second. "I just came from there. There's a pile of dead plants, just like the cemetery. Hell, a dead goldfish, too."

"So, unholy ground?" Sam asked.

"I'm still not getting that powerful angry-spirit vibe from Angela. I've been reading this, though," Dean showed us a pink frilly journal.

"You stole the girl's diary?" I asked. "Why am I surprised. It wouldn't be the first time."

"What? Oh my God are you talking about when I read your little diary when you were like what ten." He laughed.

"Shut up." I said. "Do you know how violated I felt. A girl's diary is for her most personal, private thoughts. No matter how old she is."

"Oh yeah Becca. That was really personal and really private. 'Dear Diary, Sam ate all of the captain crunch and Dean didn't change his socks. The end.'"

"I wrote more than that in my diary Dean."

"Well what'd Angela write in her diary?" Sammy asked.

"Well if anything, the girl's a little too nice." Dean said

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Keep digging. Other than her dead boyfriend and best girlfriend, this dude 'Neal' is mentioned a lot."

"You think maybe Angela was cheating?" I asked.

"Little Miss Sunshine?" Dean asked. "No. She probably never had an impure thought in her pretty little head. At least not one that she wrote about in here. But Neal is all over this thing. He stays up and talks to her over a tub of cookies and cream and popcorn when ever she feels stressed out. It's got unrequited Ducky love written all over it."

"So let's see if he has anything to say about it?" Sam suggested.

We looked up the address then got in the car. I looked for our collection of fake I.D.'s. "What angle are we working here? Friends of Angela's"

"Nah. This guy knew everything about here. He wouldn't fall for that. We could go with standard cops." Dean said.

"Why would cops visit Neal." Sam asked. "No. I say we go with grief counselors."

"No fair." I said. "I don't have a fake I.D. for a grief counselor."

"Who would buy you as old enough to be a grief counselor?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "It could happen."

"Yeah sure Bex." Sam said as we pulled up to Neal's house. "Just stay here kiddo."

They didn't talk to him for very long. "We got our motive." Dean smiled getting back into the car."

"What?" I asked.

"Turns out Matt cheated on Angela and it was in her enraged and heartbroken state that she crashed her car and died." Sam explained.

"So that gives her reason for vengeance and enough unfinished business to stick around." I said.

"So, if Angela got her revenge on Matt, you think it's over?" Sam asked.

"Well, there's one way to be sure." Dean said. "Burn the bones."

"Burn the bones?" Sam asked. "Angela died last week. There's not gonna be bones."

"Eew." I said. "There's gonna be a ripe, rotting body in the coffin."

"Thanks for the graphic description Bex. There goes any hope of me keeping down food within the next month." Sam said.

"Since when are you afraid to get dirty, huh Bex?" Dean asked.

"Damnit Dean." I said. "Can't we just assume Matt's death filled the vengeance quota?"

"Becca, you know if you're not up to it you don't have to come." Dean said. "I mean there's only so much she can be expected to handle since she is just a wittle girlie, right Sammy?"

"Shut up." I said.

"He's right." Sam added. "Maybe you should take a nap or something. You are the baby."

"I said shut up!" I pouted. "I'm not a baby…Let's go dig the stupid grave."

That night we showed up ready for an unusual salt and burn job (I mean because it was going to be extra gross... the digging grave part is kind of second nature to me at this point). We weren't disappointed. More like confused. That is to say we did get an unusual salt and burn job, but only because there was nothing to burn. The coffin was empty.

"Um...What?" Sam said confused.

"Wait." Dean said leaning in to the coffin. "What's that?"

Sam and I looked. There were symbols on the coffin. "I've seen it before." Sam said. "Ancient Greek, I'm pretty sure."

"Weird." I said.

"You remember who teaches Ancient Greek don't you?" Dean said. "Angela's dear old Dad."

We went back to the hotel and looked up the symbols. Sure enough they were Ancient Greek. Part of some ritual that had to so with communication with the dead. Sometimes they even thought it would bring the dead back.

"Looks like we need to speak to Dr. Mason." Dean said grabbing his jacket.

"Now?" Sam asked. "Dude its 4:30 in the morning."

"And?"

"And we can't just go banging on his door." Sam said. "It's not right."

"Neither is bringing someone back from the dead man." Dean said.

"Yeah I know but I mean, its not like he's a demon. He's just a man who missed his daughter." I said. I mean thinking about it in hindsight, my father'd warned us all our lives and trying to bring people back from the dead. Sam went through a short period were he was determined he could find a completely safe way to bring his mother back and Dad would never even let him try. But I mean he did it for me. He brought me back.

"Fine, but we're gonna be at his door bright and early." Dean said. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Sammy." I said carefully once Dean was in the shower.

"Yeah?"

"Right after he died if I could have I would have done anything to get him back."

"I know kiddo." He said. "So would I. I think any of us would have."

"Not Dean." I said.

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked. "He would have been the first one to try something like that. In fact he was. After you passed out Dean begged Joshua to bring him back. It just didn't work."

"So why is he all over Angela's dad's case then?"

"I don't think its about her dad or anything like that. I think it's something else."

"I'm worried about him." I said after some time.

"Me too kiddo." Sam said.


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: Hi! I should be writing more often now that I'm almost all better. May I just say yay for modern medicine. I just finished this part. I really hope you like it!

P.S. Some people have been asking when I'm going to steer away from the episode based stuff. I have/ kinda have a plan (aka I have something I'm looking to get to in the future) which includes both episode stuff and my own ideas. People seem to favor one or the other (I for one like adding to episodes just as much as jotting down my stuff) so I try and do both.

Sam tapped his fingers on the driving wheel on the way to Dr. Mason's. "I think Becca should go by herself like last time and we should…"

"Oh great idea Sammy." Dean said sarcastically. "This guy could be heavy into all of that Ancient Greek mystic crap and you wanna serve our little sister up to him?"

"Hey!" I said. "I can handle myself."

"If you would have let me finish," Sam said. "I think Bex should go in and try to get something out of the guy while we sneak in the back and try to find Angela."

"What if she's not in there?" I asked.

"Where else would she be?" Sam said.

"I donno, maybe out killing people." Dean said. "I can't believe that sick son of a bitch brought her back."

I looked over at him. "Um I think Sammy's got a good plan. Maybe only I should talk to him and you two can find the girl."

"Talk to him?" Dean said. "What's there to talk about?"

"We need to find out if this can be reversed and if it can persuade him to do it." Sam said.

"I can be very persuasive." Dean said.

"I think he meant persuasive in a non-violent, shoot first, second and third then possibly ask a question way." I explained.

"So the guy brings his kid back from the dead and you want to pat him on the head, give him a cookie and ask him pretty please to make the killer zombie disappear?" Dean asked. "Sounds like something I like to call stupid."

"It's actually called tact." I said.

"I'm tactful." Dean said.

"Sure you are." Sam said. "Sure you are. But I mean maybe sometimes people just don't pick up on the tact."

"Shut up dude." Dean said. "Don't patronize me. Look I'm not gonna come in all guns slinging. But if you think he's gonna tamper with dark magic be responsible for a murder and you want me to gently ask him if he'd care to reverse it, you're crazy. No way. I want to talk to him."

Sam sighed "Dean…"

"I'm talking to him. End of story."

We knocked on Dr. Mason's door. Dean still looked pretty upset.

"Dean, take it easy, okay?" Sam said as Dean banged on the door again. "Remember tact?"

"Oh will you to just take your tact and shove it up your ass." Dean mumbled before the door opened.

"May I help you?" He asked, then smiled.. "Oh, you're the girl who visited me before, aren't you? The pledge from Angie's sorority?"

I nodded. "Yes, um Dr. Mason this is…

"We need to talk about your daughter." Dean interrupted me. He invited us in. "You teach Ancient Greek. Tell me," Dean held up the paper with the copied symbols from the empty coffin, "what are these?"

"I don't understand," He said. "You said this had something to do with Angela?"

"It does." Dean nodded. "Please, just humor me."

"They're part of an ancient Greek divination ritual." Dr. Mason said looking confused.

"Used for necromancy, right?" Dr. Mason agreed. "See, before we came over here, we stopped by the library and did a little homework ourselves." I could see some of that "tact" slipping away. Sure Dean promised me and Sammy he wouldn't come in all guns blazing, but he didn't mention anything about the manner in which he was going to leave. "Apparently, they use rituals like this one for communicating with the dead, even bringing corpses back to life…full-on zombie action."

"Yes." Angela's father nodded. "I mean, according to the legends. Now, what's all this about?"

I tried to step in ."Well Dr. Mason we were wondering…"

"I think you know what this is about." Dean said.

"Hey." Sam poked me and pointed to the window.

"What?" I mouthed.

"The plants." Sam was right. All around the house there were beautiful plants. Thriving even. Dr. Mason chosen to

"Dean." Sam warned placing his hand on our brother's shoulder.

Dean shrugged him off and focused on Dr. Mason. "Look, I get it. Okay? There are people that I would give anything to see again, but what gives you the right?"

"Dean! Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Mason asked him beginning to panic.

"What is dead should stay dead!" Dean snapped.

"Stop it!" Sam ordered.

But Dean was raving. He'd totally left "tact" and went to recklessness all in about ten seconds. "What you brought back isn't even your daughter anymore! These things are vicious, they're violent! They're so nasty, they rot the ground around them. I mean, come on! Haven't you seen 'Pet Sematary'? Nothing ever comes back the right way."

Dr. Mason threatened to call the cops but Dean just demanded to know where Angela was, ignorin Sam and my requests for him to stop. Finally Sam pointed out the plants in the house and practically dragged Dean out of there. I apologized to Dr. Mason and left him a broken and confused man.

"What the hell's the matter with you Dean? What was that?" Sam demanded.

"Back off." Dean said walking toward the car.

"Back off?" I asked. "You totally broke protocol not to mention the fact that Dr. Mason isn't even our guy. He's didn't deserve that."

"We don't know that for sure." He said.

"Dude the plants were alive all over the house. Angela's not there." Sam said.

"Okay, so she's not here." Dean said. "Maybe he realized it wasn't a good idea to have a killer zombie in his house. It would have been better if he'd never brought her back where she doesn't belong in the first place though…"

"Stop it!" I snapped. "I mean would you just shut the hell up already?"

Both of my brothers turned to look at me. "What's your deal?" Dean asked.

"What's _my_- What's _your_ deal? I mean I get it, okay?"

"Get what?" Dean said.

"People come back from the dead, they're gonna be fucked up." I said. "You don't think I know what you're really saying."

"I don't think you do." He said. "Considering that is what I'm really saying."

"No." I shook my head. "I- I mean back before…let's just say there was never any talk about me having powers and possibly having to kill Sam back before everything with the clown."

"Oh God Bex." Sam said. "I'm sure he didn't…Dean wasn't…"

"That's not what I mean." Dean said.

"I came back different just like you said Dean. What's dead should stay dead."

"Becca, I swear, I wasn't talking about you. I meant…I meant Angela- the job…"

"Oh come on Dean." I said. "All of this- what's really upsetting you is _the hunt_?"

"Of course." He said. "I'm just trying to get the job done."

"Then why are you so upset that you're endangering the job?" I asked. "Whatever. I mean aside from that lame crap answer, if you're not freaking out because of me, why are you freaking out."

"Becca, look, I know what I'm doing okay."

"No, you don't." Sam said.

"What the hell?" Dean said. "Are you guys double teaming me now?"

"Dean," Sam sighed "I don't scare easy, but, man, you're scaring the crap out of me."

"Okay now you're just being overdramatic, Sam." Dean said.

"No he's not." I said. "You're on edge. Except for when you're hunting 'cause then, Sammy's right, then you're downright scary. I mean with just now and all the stuff that happened back with Gordon..."

"Oh great." Dean said. "Throw that back in my face."

"We're not trying to…" Sam sighed. "You're losing control and you refuse to talk about it, and you won't let either of us help you."

"I can take care of myself, thanks." Our older brother said.

"Sure." I said. "You just proved that didn't you. I mean you were about to throw down on Dr. Mason for no reason."

"Back off." Dean said.

"You don't have to handle this on your own, Dean." I said ignoring stubborn Dean.

"Look." Sam said. "We're right here. We promised each other we'd get through this together after…"

"If you bring up Dad's death one more time, I swear." He said clenching his fit.

"Please, Dean, it's killing you… Please." Sam begged. "We've already lost Dad. We've lost Mom. We can't lose you too."

"Ugh." Dean said. "Enough with this pseudo family therapy bullshit. We need to get out of here before the cops come." He said walking away.

"Wait." I called. "B-but Dean…"

"I hear you, okay?" He said whipping back around. "I'm being an ass and I'm sorry. But right now we got a freaking zombie running around. We need to figure out how to kill it. Right?" He didn't wait for an answer and walked to the car, away from us.

"You think he really heard us or just wanted to shut us up?" I asked.

Sam shrugged. "I dunno… I am pretty sure that back there, you know what he said about what's dead and all- he didn't mean you. He wasn't talking about you. You're different from what he uh, what he was trying to say, you know kiddo?"

"Maybe he wasn't talking about me." I said. "But that doesn't mean the words don't apply."

"Bex…"

"We gotta go." I said. "Cops are on there way."

We sat in the hotel room studying up on possibilities for the job. Dean poured over a couple of books we'd picked up on five finger discount from the library on the way back from Dr. Mason's. I searched the words of Dad's journal, while Sam looked for anything promising online. We were three people working on the same job, but none of us said a word to the other.

Dean, surprisingly, was the first to speak after slamming on of the big, dusty, old books closed. "We can't just waste her with a head shot?"

Sam's faced flicked into a quick smile. "Dude, you've been watching way too many Romero flicks."

"Well there's nothing in here." Dean said. He turned to me. "Dad's journal."

"A few things Dad's heard, but nothing that makes any sense at all." I said.

"Since when does the job make much sense?" Dean asked.

"Well I mean I know." I said. "But I really don't think 'hoping backwards around an article of her clothing ten times before the sun rises' is really a plausible solution."

"What," Dean said. "Is there no other lore on how to smoke them?"

"No, Dean," Sam said. "There's too much. I mean, there's a hundred different legends on the walking dead online, but they all have different methods for killing them. Some say setting them on fire. One said…where is it?" He drew up a website. "Right here…feeding their hearts to wild dogs. That's my personal favorite. But who knows what's real and what's myth?

"Is there anything they all have in common?" Dean asked

"Ah, silver." Sam said looking over a compiled list he'd made. "A few said silver might work."

"I have a couple that have something to do with silver at some point too." I said.

"Silver." Dean said. "I guess silver's a start."

"Yeah." Sammy said. "But now, how are we gonna find Angela?"

"Figuring out the person who brought her back seems like a start." I guessed.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

"I think if it's not her dad," Dean said carefully. "it might be that guy, Neal."

"Neal?" Sam said. "How d'you figure."

Dean picked up Angela's diary. "I told you to quit reading that." I said. "It's not right."

"May not be right," He said flipping it open, "but damned if it isn't helpful. Listen to this 'Neal's a real shoulder to cry on. He so understands what I'm going through with Matt.' It goes on and on like that for pages. Poor kid did everything but shout I love you from the mountain tops and the girl still wouldn't give up the meat head for him."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead." Sam said.

"Right you are, Sammy." Dean said. "Oh except I think I forgot to mention that he's Professor Mason's T.A.? Yeah so that means he has access to all the same books. You know even the super important Ancient Greek ones with all of the rituals in it."

"That certainly makes him a more likely candidate." I said.

"So Neal's place?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Hey," Dean said to Sam "Do me a favor and go start up the car. Me and Becca'll meet you out there in a second."

Sam looked from me to Dean before nodding and grabbing the keys off of the table. I shifted and looked at the room's carpet wondering what Dean had to say.

"I never meant you- back there at the Doc's I mean- I wasn't talking about you." He said.

"I know." I said.

Dean looked up. "You do?"

"Now I do." I said.

"You're not evil or undead. Who you are right now is no different than who you were before everything with the clowns. You hear me?"

"I may not be a zombie, but face it Dean, I AM different. Back then I didn't know that there was something inside of me that I'm expected to use to kill Sammy." I said honestly.

"No." Dean said. "Nobody expects you to kill Sam."

"But Dad said…"

"Dad was wrong." He said. "Nothings different. I'm going to take care of you two."

"Dean." I sighed. "You cant- you cant do it on your own. Let me in. Let Sam in. Please. Sure we wont make anything perfect, but we can try and make it alright."

Dean turned away. "I- I just wanted to tell you I didn't mean it that way."

"Dean…"

"We gotta go." He was out of the room in a second and I was standing alone.


	68. 68

"I told you guys I don't need grief counseling." Neal said after opening his door.

"Maybe you don't need counseling for grief, but trust me dude, you need help." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Neal asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Dean said walking in. Sam and I followed.

I was starting to think there was going to be a repeat performance of crazy Dean yelling. Sam must have felt it too and stepped in. "Neal, is there anything you want to tell us."

"Like why your house is littered with books on ancient Greece maybe?" I said.

"I- It's- I'm a T.A." Neal stuttered.

"So you don't know anything about what happened to Angela?" Sam asked.

Neal looked away and started to wring his hands. "She was in a car crash, you already know that."

"I mean after the crash." Sam said. "Look, if you do know something, it's very important that we help…"

"I think you should go." Neal said.

We left the Neil's place but we didn't go far. Dean turned to face me and Sam. "Are we done with your way now?" We shrugged and nodded, before getting in the Impala and staking out Neil's place until he left. Sam picked the lock and we explored the house looking for Angela.

"Anything?" I called out as I looked around.

"Nothing!" Sam said.

"Hey Becca!" Dean said.

"Did you find something?" I asked.

"No." Dean said. "But I'm kinda thirsty. Mind checking to see what Neil has in the fridge?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." He said. "Who can get anything done when they're thirsty?"

"Wow." I muttered to myself heading into the kitchen. "That man's gonna make some woman a very happy bride someday. She'll be insane and have all her money spent on food, but she'll be happy." I was on my way to bring him a soda when I noticed the door connecting to the basement from the kitchen. Or rather the plants outside of the door. "Guys!"

"Yatzee." Dean said as he saw what I'd noticed. "Not one of these things looks anywhere near alive. I'd say we have a winner folks."

We went down into the basement "Where is she?" Sam asked looking around. Angela, or at least the murdering zombie version of Angela, wasn't there.

"I'm worried more about who she's with." Dean said.

"You think Angela's gone after somebody?" Sam asked.

"No, I think she went out to for a quick dinner with some of her other dead friends." Dean said.

"Hey check this out." I said. The ventilation grid was torn off. "Looks like someone really wanted to get somewhere."

"We got to find her." Sam said. "She may kill someone."

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "Alright, she huh…she clipped Matt because he was cheating, right? Well, it takes at least two people to have sex so…"

"At least?" I said. "What do you- aw dude. I never needed to here about that."

Dean smirked. "Anyway- I don't know, it just seemed that Angela's roommate was broken up over Matt's death. I mean, like really broken up."

"You think she's the one Matt cheated with?" Sam asked.

"She's our only shot at the moment." I said.

We gunned it all the way to Angela's old apartment and got there just in time to find dead Angela hovering over her almost soon to be dead ex-roommate with some scissors. Dean shot her twice in the back. I thought it looked liked she might have gone down, but she took off out the window. Sam and I took off after her while Dean stayed with the roommate. I barely caught up to Angela and grabbed at her back. She turned around and, with the scissors still in her hand, slashed at my leg. I grabbed at it just long enough for her to take off again and Sam to get to me. "Damnit." I said.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's not that bad of a cut." I said. "But that zombie Bitch ripped a hole in my jeans."

"They're just jeans Bex."

"Well they make my butt look really good."

"In that case," Sam said as we headed back to Dean, "I'm glad they're ripped."

"Where'd Angela's roommate go?" I asked when we got back to Dean.

"Took off in her car after I mentioned the word zombie." He shrugged. "You would think she might have figured it out herself considering the circumstances but, hey. I think we ought to go back to Neal's and see if Angela went back home."

We went back to Neal's and (I know it's lame but) to be honest I was getting sick of driving back and forth for this stupid, pants ripping zombie. "That was a bust."

"Not a total bust." Sam said. "We found out the silver bullets do something, right?"

"Yeah, something," Dean said. "but not enough. What else you got?"

"Okay, besides silver, we have nailing the undead back into their grave beds. It's mentioned a few times." Sam said.

"It's probably where the whole vampire-staking lore came from since we know that's crap. But I mean how the hell are we gonna get Angela back to the cemetery?"

"Maybe we could talk to Neal?" Sam said.

"Cause that worked out so well last time." Dean said. I think I have an idea. Dean told us his plan to trick Angela into coming back to the cemetery.

We went to Neal's house, but neither he or Angela were there. Sam checked his answering machine and found a message from Angela's dad asking Neil to pick up some stuff from his office. He still sounded a little shaken and I couldn't help feeling guilty for that. We went over to the office to confront Neal and possible find Angela. This time we didn't even bother waiting to be invited and just barged in to the room when Neal opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. "You can't…"

Dean cut him off whipping out his gun. He wasn't going to shot him or anything, he was just putting in some silver bullets. Only Neil didn't know that and the sight of a gun pretty much shut him up…and freaked him out.

"I'm calling the cops."

"Go ahead." Dean said. "Have fun explaining the dead girl you're hiding in here."

Neil's face went blank. "Wha- I don't know what you're- I mean I don't have a-a…"

"Yeah." Dean said. "Real convincing. You know I've heard of some people doing some pretty desperate things to get laid but you, you take the cake."

"Who are you?" Neal said. "I know you aren't grief counselors."

"Figure that one out all by yourself?" I asked. "I thought T.A.'s were supposed to be smart."

"Look Neal, we know about Angela alright. We know what you did." Sam said.

Neal was about to say something but Dean cut him off. "You think you can just bring someone back from the dead without consequences?"

"You- You're crazy." Neal said.

"Your girlfriend's past her expiration date and we're crazy?" Dean said. He walked up to face him. "You brought her back but I hope for your sake you didn't know what you were doing. Otherwise you are an even sicker son of a bitch than I thought. You don't mess with that kind of stuff."

"Angela killed Matt, she tried to kill her roommate." Sam explained.

Neal looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said quietly.

Dean grabbed him. "Hey, no more crap, Neal! This blood is on your hands. Now, the three of us can make this right, but you got to tell us where she is. Tell us!" He said shaking him.

"My house. She's at my house." The boy whispered.

"Dean." Sam said. He pointed to a couple of dead plants.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked Neal. "Listen, he says after having a look at the basement, it doesn't really matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her. We've got to perform another ritual over her grave to reverse the one that you did. We're going to need some black roots, some scar weed, some candles. It's very complicated but it will get the job done. And she'll be dead again in a couple of hours. I think you should come with us. I'm serious, Neal. Leave with us, right now."

"No…I can't." Neal refused.

"Listen to me," Dean said in a low voice. "Get out of here as soon as you can. But most of all, be cool. No sudden movements. Don't make her mad." He turned to me and Sam. "Let's go."

We went to the cemetery and started setting up for a ritual. "So what does this ritual actual do again." I asked.

"Um, it expels a demonic presence from animals." Sam said.

"Huh." I said. "Learn something new everyday. You think Angela will really fall for this?"

"Not sure." Dean said. "But it was the only thing he could come up with. Everybody good with the plan?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah." I said. "Only I still think I should be the runner. I'm faster than Sam."

"You are not." He said. "I always win in races against you Becca."

"Yeah long distance races. It helps to have ten foot long legs." I said. "But I'm the sprinter Sam."

"I can sprint just as fast as you Becca."

"Oh really Sam?" I asked. "Who was it that caught up to the psycho zombie first? Oh that's right me."

"And who was it that got cut by the zombie?" Sam said. "Oh that's right you."

"Hey!" Dean cut in. "Jack and Kelly Osborne? You think you wanna focus here?"

"Sorry." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

Suddenly, there was a noise in the woods around us.

"You're up Sammy." Dean said. Sam went to go look for what was hopefully Angela. "You got the nails ready?"

"Yeah." I said. "Let's go." We went to hide behind some bushes.

"How's your cut?" My brother asked as we crouched down waiting.

"Not bad." I said. "Well I mean not stitch worthy or anything." He heard a gunshot. "Looks like Sammy found himself a zombie." We waited for Sam to lead Angela back to her grave. When they ran over she slammed Sam violently to the ground before grabbing at his neck.

"Hey.' Dean called out to distract her. She turned around just long enough for him to shoot with a full round. It didn't kill her (well you know what I mean), but it made her lose her balance and she fell into her coffin where I was ready with the nail gun to trap her in there.

I waited to make sure she stayed in there before hoping out of the grave.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

"Peachy."

"How about you Sammy?"

Sam got off the ground. "Yep. I think she might have broken my hand, but I'll live."

"Okay." He said. "Then lets burry this dead broad. I'm getting hungry."

"It's official." Sam said. "You could be hungry in ANY situation."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"We're in the middle of a cemetery about to bury a dead zombie girl and that has no affect on your desire for food?"

Dean shrugged. "Man's gotta eat."

We finished burying Angela by sunrise and headed back to Joshua's. We were about half way there when Dean pulled over and got out of the car. "What's he doing?" I asked Sam from the backseat.

"I don't know." He said and we both got out. "Dean, what is it?

"I'm sorry." Dean said.

"For what?" I asked.

"The way I've been acting... I mean Sammy I know I've been a pain to deal with and Becca I know I hurt you when I said that stuff about what's dead staying dead…listen, I just want you to know I'm trying and I'm just sorry for that stuff…And for Dad."

"For Dad." I said.

"Well, he was your Dad, too. It's my fault that he's gone."

"What are you talking about?" Sam said.

"I know you've both been thinking it. So have I. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital, I had a full recovery. It was a miracle. And five minutes later, Dad's dead and the colt's gone…"

"No I mean Dean there was a reaper and you could have just fought it off you know?" I offered.

"No.." Dean said shaking his head. "Dad was fine. You said the doctor's cleared him. And the colt disappearing right after I woke up two? You can't tell me there's not a connection there. I don't know how the demon was involved, I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly…but Dad's dead because of me. And that much I do know."

"We don't know that," Sam tried. "not for sure."

"We don't know that at all." I said unable to listen to much more of what I was hearing. "Dean Dad didn't- I mean he wouldn't do… He hated the Demon just as much as we do. He wouldn't do something to help him."

"He didn't do it for him." Dean said, his voice breaking. "He- He did it for me. And now…I was dead and I never should have come back. It wasn't natural. And now look what's come of it. Becca Anne- I don't think you came back evil. Hell I don't think I did either. But I do know I was dead…and I should have stayed dead. You think you came back different, but that didn't start until after I came back. Nothings gone right since I came back. Not for me or you or Sam. Definitely not for Dad…Well you guys wanted to know how I was feeling. That's it. So tell me," He turned to us with tears in his eyes "what could you possibly say to make that all right?"

What could I say? DEAN was I mean how could he think I thought that? I hadn't…I really hadn't. My father wouldn't work for the Demon. He hated him too much. Yes I thought the Demon was involved in his death and the colt and all that but not with Dean. I couldn't help remembering how he looked. He was the worst of us all and then…and then he was the one to help carry me and Dad out of there after Dad died. I mean yeah but…but that didn't mean.

I realized I had tears in my eyes and neither me or Sam had said anything. Dean just turned away and nodded.

"Dean there's no way to know…" I started but Dean was already walking down the road.

"I'll be back in a second." He said.

"But…"

"Just give me a second okay?"

"I- Sammy did you- I didn't think that about him and Dad and the Demon." I said.

"I don't want to believe it." He said. "But that doesn't matter. What matter's is that Dean does."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know." My brother said. "I mean maybe we've been pushing at him too hard. You know how Dean is with sharing how he feels."

"But he just…I mean he just told us how he feels. Now's not the time to back off. He needs to know that we're here for him…doesn't he?"

"I don't- Bex I don't know what he needs right now. But he walked away. He needed space. Maybe it's best if we just give it to him." Sam said, but it wasn't a suggestion. I definitely felt a sense of finality when he said it.

"Funny." I said, ignoring his tone. "That's what Dad used to say about you." I got back in the backseat of the impala and slammed the door. I wasn't mad at Sam. I sure as hell wasn't mad at Dean. But I was mad. It wasn't fair. Our lives were NEVER fair.

We only had about 45 minutes left on the road to go, but because I have brothers which means emotions, feelings, anywhere near the realm of sentiment no talking again for a while, we were silent for most of them. Other than Sam asking if we wanted anything from the gas station nothing was said until we pulled up to the house.

"I'm gonna run for pizza." Dean said. "Sam make sure you have Joshua check out that hand." We got out and Dean took off.

"Yeah Sammy." I said. "That whole giving him space things working out real well." I went into the house. It was a bitchy thing to do and I felt bad but I was still angry about…well everything.

"Hi Becca." Joshua said from the couch.

"Hey." I said. "Um Sammy hurt his hand pretty bad during the job."

"Want me to take a look at it?" He asked.

"Please, if you wouldn't mind. He'll be in second." I said.

"What about Dean?" Joshua asked. "Is he okay?"

"He um- He went to get some pizza." I explained.

"Becca?" I heard before Trevor bulldozed me into a hug. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too!" I smiled and was going to give him a kiss before we both realized his father was right there.

"I'll uh- I'll go check on Sam." Joshua smiled and exited awkwardly.

"Looks like your Dad's in a better mood than when I left." I said.

"Yeah well I've been helping him out a lot with his patients and I got at 96 on my science final so I'm officially ungrounded." Trev said.

"Nice."

"What about you?" He said.

"Still grounded I think." I said. "But I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He said. "And you look so good."

"Dude." I laughed. "I've been refilling a grave all night. But you do get bonus points for saying it anyway."

"Come on Becca." Trevor said. "Let's just go fool around for a little bit."

"Well…" I said. "It's not like we haven't been extra good since the scare…And so I'm grounded, when has that ever stopped us before? Let's go to your room while Your Dad works on Sam."

We were all over each other as soon as the door was locked. After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door. Trevor practically fell off me onto the floor. I fixed my hair and went to unlock it.

"Uh." Sam said. " Hey Bex…Hi Trevor."

"Hi." I said trying not to look as guilty as I felt. I was hoping that as long as I didn't look guilty, Sam wouldn't think I'd borderline violated my being grounded. Actually I was hoping Sam wouldn't even consider me grounded after all that had happened.

"Hey Sam." Trevor said nervously.

"What'd Joshua say?" I asked.

"Well it's broken. I got an air cast for now. We're gonna go get a real one put on in the morning." Sam sighed. "Okay well um- um Dean came back with the pizza so if you guys…"

"Oh." I said. "Have you- Have you talked to him at all?"

"He slipped out again right after he dropped off the food." Sammy explained. "Said he was going for a drive… So you guys wanna get some of this pizza?"

"I'm not really all that hungry." I said. "Maybe later?"

"Oh…okay…" Sam wrestled with something in his head before saying "Becca I need to talk to you alone for a second."

"Sure." I sighed.

"Bex- you- I feel like you still aren't taken the gravity of sex as seriously as you should be." Sam said in the hall.

"What?" I asked. "We weren't having sex Sam."

"I know you don't want to talk to me about it, but you can."

"I swear to you we weren't having sex."

"Oh." Sam said relieved. "Oh well then uh good."

"But I mean, come on Sam, you don't think we're never gonna have sex again do you?" I joked.

"Well…I _was_ hopeful." Sam said.

"Oh my God." I said. I couldn't believe it. I mean, seriously? "You really thought I wasn't going to have sex ever again for the rest of my life."

"I didn't think it was going to be for the rest of your life." He said. "Just not while I was still alive."

"Do you really think that'd be fair?"

"It sounds fair to me." He said. "Look its been a long couple of days. Do me this one favor and let me have some chance of sleep tonight. If you go back in that room I'm gonna have nightmares whether you have sex or not."

"Ugh." I said and went to the door to Trev's room. "We're getting pizza."

"We are?" Trevor asked.

"Yep."

Sam and I made make shift beds out of the couches soon after we ate. I laid there for hours, but I just couldn't sleep. "Sammy? You awake?"

"Yeah kiddo." He said.

"Dean's not back."

"I know." Sam said.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you answer something for me?" I asked.

"I can try." He said.

"Do you honestly think Daddy would make a deal with the Demon. Even if it was for Dean, you really think he'd do that?"

"Honestly?" Sam said. "I don't know for sure if he did, but I think he would."

"Wanna know something scary?" I said. "I think I would have too. I hate the Demon. I really do. But if he could save Dean or you, I would make a deal with him in a second."

"I think I might too kid." Sam said. "It scares me to death and its selfish as hell, but I think I would too."


	69. Chapter 69

A/N: Hey. Hope you like it. A word of warning though, it's a bit different. Really emotional and a lot of thinking with not much in the way of episode stuff. I feel like I've been writing this story for a while and I don't want to get too comfortable. Still, I hope you guys like it.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have because I woke up early that morning. Sam was still sleeping and it didn't look like Dean's car was outside. I looked and saw a bit of light peeking behind Trevor's door so I went in.

"Hey." He smiled.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"School remember?" I hadn't actually. I mean it was in the back of my mind that he went to school, but I'd never actually pictured him going, getting his books together, basically just being joe average. "But I get out for the summer in a couple of days, and then my days are free to spend with my super hot girlfriend."

"I like the sound of that." I said.

"By the way, your brother snores like an animal."

I laughed and plopped on his bed. "Yeah. Sam's been known to wake the dead with his snoring."

"I meant Dean." Trevor said.

"What?" I asked. "Dean came back?"

"Yeah. He came in here at some point and slept on the floor in here. Said something about protecting your innocence by making sure I didn't leave my bed all night."

I looked around. "Well where is he now?"

"Left again pretty early. What's going on with him anyway?" Trevor asked.

"Nothing." I lied. "Well I mean something. I mean- I guess I don't know how to handle it, you know?"

"Not really." Trevor said. "But I you want you can explain it to me."

"It's a long story and you've got school." I said.

"You're more important." He said.

I smiled. "That's sweet…and a bit cheesy, but you still need to go to school…I could drop you off if you want."

"Aw baby." He smiled back. "So it looks like my sweet cheesyness is rubbing off on you."

"Just get in the car before I change my mind." I said.

Once we were in the car Trevor turned to me. "So now it looks like I have more time for that long story you couldn't tell me before."

I sighed. "I don't know. Dean's really upset. I guess I am too. Its just…when Dad died…the way Dean came back. He thinks it had something to do with Dad's death. Like maybe he made a deal with the Demon to save Dean. And I mean I know Dad would do anything for me and my brothers, but a deal with the Demon? I never even- but now you know, I cant help but wonder. He was fine Trev. My father was fine and Dean… Dean had a reaper hunting him. And I mean I don't blame my father if that's what he did. But what do I say to my brother? He's freaking out, but he's also Dean so its not like he's one to ask for help. But he did. Dean never asks for help. He always thinks he can handle things- take care of us. This time he asked for our help and we said nothing- we did nothing. And now…"

"He's never around?" Trevor said.

"Yeah. He never talks to us. He's always gone."

"So go find him." Trev said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He wont talk to you, you talk to him. you and Sam both."

"A big Winchester family heart to heart? I don't know if that'll be enough this time." I said.

"Well you wont know until you try. Maybe you can't make it all better and explain why your Dad might have done what he did. But you can show him that it wasn't a waste. That you still need him. After my mom and my sister died my Dad said the thing that kept him going was knowing I still needed him."

I thought about what Trevor said all the way back to the house and for a while after that. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time for me and Sammy to stop trying to tell Dean that we could handle ourselves and show him we didn't need him to take care of us. Maybe it was time to explain to him how much we did.

Sammy wasn't quite so sure. "I don't want to put more on his plate."

"No, me neither." I said. "But I think…I think Dean thinks Dad gave up his life for him. I don't know what I think, you know if I believe that or not, but I'm pretty sure Dean thinks Dad doing that was a waste. That now, since he was supposed to be dead he doesn't have a purpose. I guess when normal people feel like that they go to therapy or something, but we're not normal. I just think we should remind him that he does have a purpose. That, well you know if he'd have died, everything would have fallen apart. Dad knew Dean would keep us together after he was gonna and make sure we killed the demon. And that moping around like a big fat loser isn't getting that done."

"So I'm fat now?" We turned around to find Dean standing in the hallway.

"Dean, hey man." Sam said awkwardly. "We were just…"

"Talking 'bout me?" Dean cut him off.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Somewhere between me being a loony toon who needs therapy and me being a loser." He said.

"I never- I didn't mean it like that." I said. "I just…This is big and it's scary and we need our big brother. Dean Dad wouldn't have…He wouldn't have been able to leave the three of us if he didn't think we'd be okay."

"She's right." Sam said. "Dude you've been watching out for us our entire lives and as much as I deny it sometimes, we need you. We both know that you've got our backs just the way we got yours. And I'm sure Dad knew it to. He knew we'd be okay."

"That doesn't mean he should have done it." Dean said.

"We don't know if he even…" I tried.

"Oh come on Becca." Dean said with a bitter smile. "Just give it up. You know he didn't and he shouldn't have!"

"It would have killed him not to!" I snapped.

"What?" Dean said.

"It- It would have killed him Dean." I said. "Dad always said he couldn't stand to lose another person he cared about. It would have killed him."

"So now what?" He asked. "The guilt gets to eat away at me? How's that right? How's that fair."

"It's not fair." Sam said. "And I'm sorry. But you really have nothing to be guilty about. Come on man. What, you think Dad didn't think you were worth it? You think he just made some rash decision. My whole life that man cared about two things more than anything else in the world. Killing the demon and his kids." Dean turned away, but Sam kept talking. "You think he wasn't absolutely sure he was making the right decision doing something concerning both of those things? He trusted you. We trust you."

"I…" Dean's voice hitched. "I know I'm letting you guys down I just…"

"Dean." I sighed. I hated to see my brothers cry. Especially Dean. Not because it made him look week or any of the reasons I hated it when people see me cry. It's mostly because when Dean cries, I know he's really hurting. And I'd see him do it twice in one week. "You're not letting anyone down. It's just- look you need to take some time that's fine. But it's not okay for you to avoid us and all that. We need you." He nodded but still didn't turn back around. Usually this was about the time when Sam and I retreated and gave Dean some space. Some time to get himself together. I was surprised when Sam walked toward Dean. Our older brother flinched a little when Sammy put his hand on his shoulder. I knew it was hypocritical, but I wouldn't let myself cry. I had to be strong for my brother. Soon Dean's breathing steadied and he turned back to us with red eyes.

"I um, I'm gonna go get some sleep." He said.

"But Dean…"Sam started.

"I know." Dean said. "And I'm not… I just have gotten about three hours of sleep in the past three nights and I think I'm gonna need a little more than that if we're gonna deal with everything that's going on."

"Oh." Sam said. "Oh okay well then um yeah man. We'll wake you after we go pick up dinner."

Dean nodded and headed to Trevor's room before stopping and turning around. I held my breath wondering what he was going to say. "See if they have pie?"

"Uh, sure thing." I said with a little smile as Dean went in to Trev's room. "That went…"

"Better than expected?" Sam asked.

"MUCH better than expected." I said. "Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Bex."

"Can you promise me that you'll never- I mean that you wont ever make a deal for me. You know like Dean thinks Dad did for him?" I asked carefully.

"Can you promise not to make a deal for me?" He said.

I thought about it. "No."

"Well there's your answer." Sam said.

Pretty soon after that I looked at the time. I offered to go pick up some burgers (and of course Dean's pie), but mostly I wanted to surprise Trevor and pick him up. I figured his track practice should have just been winding down and I really wanted to make fun of him in his uniform. Unfortunately by the time I got there he'd just come out of the shower and was heading home. "Hey there hot stuff." I said pulling up to him on the corner. "Can I offer you a ride?"

He smiled. "I get a ride to AND from school. Do I have an awesome girlfriend or what?"

"Think of it as a thank you for helping me out with the whole Dean thing."

"You talk to him?" Trev asked.

"Yeah, me and Sammy did and I actually kinda think things are gonna be better."

"Nice." He said.

"I know." I said. "I'm actually on the way to pick up dinner."

"Oh let's get Pizza." He said.

"Sorry, Dean specially requested pie, so it's dinner food tonight." I said.

We pulled into the only dinner in Trevor and Joshua's town. "What's going on here?" I asked. The parking lot was packed.

"Oh, I guess you guys never come so soon after school's out." Trevor explained. "A lot of people come here to hang out since there's nowhere else to be. One of the problem's with living in a small town."

We went in to place our order but were intercepted by a group of kids sitting in a both. "Hey man!" One of them called out.

"Hey. What's up guys?" Trevor looked to me. "This is my girlfriend Becca." He then introduced them to the me. There were four boys Jon, Eric, David and Keith and two girls. "These two are Christy and Christy."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"This is Christy and Christy." Trevor repeated.

"Two Christy's huh?" I said keeping in a smile.

"I know right." One of the bubbly girls said. "It was a total coincidence that we became friends too. I mean, like, who would choose to be friends with somebody with the same name, you know. But we just had like SO much in common and like totally clicked, you know. And then she started dating Eric and I started dating David and it was like SO perfect, you know?"

"Uh-huh." I said really trying at this point not to laugh.

"But then Christy broke up with Eric, but it's cool cuz they're still like really good friends.But now we're all just like really good friends. And we're really glad T's on the track team with Jon and Kieth otherwise we might not have ever met…"

"I'm sorry." I stopped her. "Who is 'T'?"

"Trevor of course." Christy said.

"You call him T?" I asked, more eyeing Trevor than her. I think he could tell I was going to rag on him for the rest of time about it.

"Yeah." She giggled. "What do you call him."

"Uh Trevor." I said.

"Oh!" She giggled. "That's so cute."

"That's his name." I said.

This sent her into a whole other giggle fit. "OBVI! She's so funny. Isn't she funny. Tell her she's funny Christy."

The other Christy smiled at me before saying "You're funn…"

"Oh my God, Christy!" The first Christy screeched. "We should totes invite her to our party tonight."

"Christy I told you me and Becca were gonna hang out tonight." Trevor said.

"So hang out at my house." She said. "You said you couldn't before because Becca here didn't know us. Now she does."

"Christy…" Trevor sighed.

"Ugh don't be lame T. It's gonna be really fun. You'll have a great time, you know. My parents are gonna be gone and my sister got us some booze. It's gonna be so much fun. Becca wants to go, don't you Becca."

"Um." This was bad. I mean having to put up with Christy long enough to have an infinite amount of stuff to tease Trevor about was funny. A whole conversation with Christy was…a little less funny. A whole night with Christy was…my own personal hell. "We'll see if we can fit it in." I said.

"Perfect." She said. "You're gonna totes love it, beyotch."

"Excuse me?" I repeated.

"Okay guys sorry, um we have to put in our order." Trevor said practically pulling me over to the take out area.

"Did she just call me a bitch?" I asked.

"I am SO sorry." He said.

"So she did just call me a bitch."

"No!" He said "I mean- well yes but not in the mean way."

"Oh." I said. "I was unaware that there was a nice way to call someone a bitch."

"No it's just- Christy's just a little more energetic than you or me."

"_Christy_ is a little more energetic than the frickin energizer bunny." I said before placing our order."Ugh. Where does someone like that come from?"

"Do get all upset Becca. She really is a nice girl if you get to know her."

"I don't want to get to know her." I said.

"O…Kay." He said. "Dropping the subject?" I nodded. We picked up the food and went back to the car.

I tried to drop it but that girl was stuck in my head for some reason even once we got back to his house. We went into the kitchen and were trying to set up some sort of presentable meal when Joshua and Sam came in.

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. I could hear Trev getting frustrated but, I don't know, I couldn't stop. "Why in the hell would you hang out with her?"

"With who?" Sam asked.

"I didn't plan on it." Trevor said. "She's Kieth's girlfriend. Friends aren't that easy to come by when you've missed half the year of school fighting demons."

I was well aware of that fact. Even when the Winchesters did stick in one place for a bit, I never really had too many close friends other than my brothers. "Look I'm sorry for getting all nagging or whatever."

He smiled, clearly relieved the harassment round was over. "It's okay."

"…So can I ask you one last question?" I said. "If I wasn't here, I mean if I was on a hunt, would you have gone to Christy's party?"

"Who's Christy?" Sam asked.

"She's a friend of mine who goes to my school. She invited me and Becca to a party she's having." Trevor explained to Sam before turning back to me and saying "And would I go to the party, yeah maybe…I mean everyone else will probably be there. But baby I already told her when she invited me in the first place you were grounded so we were most likely just gonna stay in for the night, okay?"

God he was sweet. And I was…well I was kind of being an ass. "Well," I said. "if it makes you feel better, if I wasn't grounded I'd go just for you." It was a complete and total bluff. I figured it couldn't hurt. It would relieve some tension and make Trevor feel good without the slightest possibility of me actually going… or so I thought. "After shoveling a fry in his mouth Sam turned to me. "You should go."

"What?!?!" I said.

"You should go to the party." He repeated.

"I- but- I mean I'm grounded- so we can't." I said.

Sammy smiled "Look you've been through a lot for the last month and I think you've been punished enough. I'll talk to Dean when he wakes up, but as far as I'm concerned you're no longer grounded."

"Nice." I said.

"So now you can go to the party." He said.

"Oh yeah." I remembered. I tried not to look as thwarted as I felt. I mean Trev looked so cute and excited and ugh!

"I'll go call Keith and tell him we're coming." He said. "You'll see babe, once you get over Christy everyone else is pretty cool."

I maintained a totally fake smile until he left the kitchen. Then I flicked Sam's arm. "Are you trying to kill me here?"

"Ow!" He said. "What'd I do?"

"NOW you say I'm not grounded of all times?" I groaned.

"And that's bad because?"

"Now I have to go to motor mouth, fembot Christy's party and hang out with the rest of his friends- another of which ALSO has the name Christy."

"I thought you said you would have gone to the party."

"Ugh I only said that as a gesture. I don't want to go to some party with a bunch of people I don't know."

"It might not be too bad. I mean doesn't it ever bug you not hanging out with anybody your own age?" Sam asked.

"Why would it?" I said.

"I know it was apart of the job that used to get to me."

"Dude," I said "every part of the job got to you."

"Ouch." He said with mock offense. "Look kiddo, just try and be positive. I don't want you to miss out on something that might be fun."

"Sammy I don't know why you have always thought it was fun to hang out with the civilian types." I said. "Other than the occasional cute guy, I don't see the point."

Sam laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if it's a good thing that you and Dean are so alike."

"What about Dean?" I asked. "I mean is it a good idea to go after everything. I mean it hasn't even been a day since…"

"I'm here. I'll take care of everything okay?" Sam said.

I didn't have time to answer before Trevor came back in. "So I called and told them we're coming and my Dad said it's cool. You ready to go."

I tried out Sam's whole positive thinking. I mean, technically if you don't count all the nights in his house and hunting trips, this was my first official date with Trevor. I wondered how many couples could say they'd started dating, had sex and had a pregnancy scare all before the first date. And Christy did mention free drinks (and I'd probably need one after a night with Christy). Then again my last few encounters with alcohol hadn't been all too positive and it was my first night not being grounded.

"I'm expecting both of you will keep within the legal drinking limit for your age." Sam said almost reading my mind. "And last I checked that would mean no drinking at all whatsoever."

"Sure thing Sam." Trevor said.

"And I think it's fair to assume you'll be home by 12:30?" Sam said.

Under different circumstances I would have completely objected to the lame curfew, but considering the fact that I'd probably want to leave as soon as I got there, I agreed. "Night Sammy."

"Night guys." I heard Sam call after us as we were walking to the car.

. "Don't laugh." He said. Trevor surprised me by opening the car door for me " I was just thinking how, well this is our first real date. I thought… whatever it's me being cheesy again isn't it?"

"Yeah." I said. "But I like it."

I played with the radio until I found something worth listening to and settled on Lynyrd Skynyrd. "So Christy's house is massive. I went there once to study with Keith. I was thinking if you wanted we could find some place quiet."

It's weird, but I hadn't even thought about sex. I mean we were gonna be out of the house, away from Joshua and Sam and Dean, and it wasn't even like I was grounded anymore. But sex somewhere in Christy's house wasn't really turning me on. Actually sex in general wasn't turning me on for some reason. I mean, the last time we'd had sex the whole world fell apart. I didn't want that to happen again. But why was this the first time I'd had this feeling? And more importantly, how was I gonna relay it to my boyfriend?


	70. 70!

A/N: Chapter 70! I can't believe it. Thanks for sticking with the story guys. It really means a lot to me.

Trevor wasn't kidding. Christy's house was huge. I was only in the middle of taking it all in when I heard an eardrum busting, earthshaking, high pitch noise. When the noise repeated I realized it was Christy calling our names.

"Omigod I can't believe you're here." She giggled

"Well I called…" Trevor started.

"I know I know I'm just supper psyched cuz tonight's gonna rock." She said. "Aren't you super psyched?"

"Um…yeah?" I said. And then she did it. She went in for a hug. "No no no." I said quickly backing away. "We can't-I don't- I'm not a hugger."

"There's that humor again." She said and went tried another hug.

"Wow you're persistent." I said backing away again.

"Aw you're so sweet!" She said. "Thanks."

"Um Christy," Trevor said before my blood had the chance to officially boil. "Becca was just saying she has to pee so…"

"Oh its through the hallway and past the third door on the- you know what I'll take her. Us girls do it all the time." Christy said to my horror. Why was I in this place with her? Why had my brother thrown me to the dogs?

Once again Trevor came to my rescue. "Oh no it's okay." He said. "I remember where it is. I'll take her."

We both power walked away from her and didn't stop until we were safely behind the bathroom door.

"What the hell." I said sitting on the side of the tub.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Can we stay in here all night? I don't think I can deal with anymore quality time with 'supper psyched' Christy." I mocked flipping my hair for affect.

"Well I still would like you to meet the rest of my friends, you know maybe when she isn't around so that they might get more than two words out." Trevor laughed and sat down next to me. "But you know, now that I think about it, staying in here all night sounds pretty tempting."

"Trev we can't have sex in the middle of your friends bathroom." He leaned in and gave me on of the hottest kisses I'd ever felt in my life. "No matter how good a kisser you are."

"I know." He said.

I sighed. "Um, Trev? I was thinking- maybe we shouldn't do this."

"I was only kidding. There's no way I would ask you to have sex on a bathroom floor. I mean that's pretty romantic and but we'll find some place better I promise."

"I know but…"

"But?" He stopped me. "Becca what's wrong?"

"I don't know." I said. "What if we have another scare?"

"What?"

"I can't get pregnant again!" I said.

"Again? You were never pregnant in the first place." Trevor said.

"Exactly!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"What if I missed my shot at having a scare and not being pregnant and the next time we have a scare it wont be a scare but it will be scary because I really will really be pregnant!"

"You're actin' half crazy." Trev said.

"Oh I'm crazy because I don't want to be a teenage mother?"

"No." He said. "That's the sane half… Do you not want to have sex with me?"

"It's not that. I mean I do- God knows I do. But- okay here's the deal. In my line of work I see some scary stuff. Terrifying, blood chilling, hide under the covers stuff. And I've pretty much learned to deal. But I was petrified when I thought I was pregnant. I guess they don't call it a scare for nothing. I just want to be able to have sex and know 100 that I'm not going to end up scared like that again." I said honestly.

"Well I'm sorry Becca, but that isn't possible." He said.

I looked up at him. "Was that supposed to be comforting?"

"No. It is the truth though. We're using as much protection as there is available and I think 99.9 says we'll be ok. " Trevor took my hand. "Babe I love you, but if you don't wanna have sex until its completely baby proof we've got a problem. "

"You wouldn't love me if we couldn't have sex?" I asked with a small smirk at the insane idea.

He smiled back, happy that some of my stress was reducing. "Oh I'd still love you, but I'd spend a lot more time alone in the bathroom."

"Ew! You are such a freak." I thought about it. "Actually I'm the freak for being in love with such a perv…99.9 huh?"

He grinned. "Mm-hmm."

"You think you can still find us someplace other than the tub?"

"Having a change of heart?" He said.

"Well I figure giving up sex would be a pretty big waste, considering how good I am at it."

Trevor scoffed "Hey I may be a perv, but at least I'm modest."

"You just find us somewhere before I change my mind." I joked.

Trevor kissed me and left the bathroom in search of psycho Barbie aka Christy in order to find some place quiet or at least private other than the bathroom. I was getting bored just sitting alone in the bathroom. Thank God I Dean taught me to always keep my small blade and sharpening kit on me. I'm not sure that keeping me busy while I waited for a place to have sex was the reason he told me that, but it worked.

Trevor poked his head in "You ready?" I nodded. "Come on."

Once we were out in the crowd of drunken chaos Trevor reached back and took my hand. He lead me to the back door of the house and to the back yard. "Um I know we were look for quiet and private, but I am so not having sex on the grass."

"No." He said. "Christy gave me the key to the pool house."

"You're kidding." I said.

"Nope." He smiled and opened the door.

I looked around. The place looked pretty big from the outside but we found ourselves in a small room with a tiny twin bed. "I thought this was a POOL house."

"Pools behind that door." He explained. "Christy said this is just a changing room."

I made my way over to the bed and pulled my shirt over my head. Trevor followed me onto the bed and we practically ripped our clothes off each other.

And hour later I was still in his arms under the thin sheet on the bed. We had to stay close to fit on the small bed but I didn't mind.

"You were right." He said kissing my shoulder.

""bout what?"

"We are really good at that." Trevor explained. "Really, really good."

"Trevor?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I came tonight." I said. "I mean, I don't know if you could tell, but I wasn't exactly looking forward to coming here."

"Really?" He said feigning disbelief. "And all this time I thought you and Christy'd really hit it off at the diner today with you calling her the energizer bunny and all."

"Haha." I said. "Maybe I prejudged. She doesn't seem that awful I guess. I mean the sound of her voice does make me think of nails on a chalk board, but she did let us use her pool house so in the long run I'll give her mildly annoying at worst. I mean she just came on so strong. Like I HAD to be her friend."

"I think she just feels bad."

"About what?" I asked.

"It's not big deal, she just used to hit on me sometimes."

I sat up. "Beg your pardon?"

"It's no big deal." He repeated.

"I thought she was going out with whats his face."

"She is. They weren't exclusive at the time." Trevor said.

"But she knew you had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I told her but…"

"Let me get this straight." I said. "So SHE had a boyfriend and she knew YOU had a girlfriend and she came on to you?"

"Try and understand Becca…"

"Oh please enlighten me as to how I'm misunderstanding this."

"Well I mean I told her I had a girlfriend but I honestly don't think she believed me."

"Why wouldn't she believe you?" I asked.

"Well, I mean Becca how would you feel if you heard some guy talk about this great serious relationship they were in but you never saw the girl. Like ever. I mean it's a small town. Everyone see's everyone, but you don't go to the school or come to any of my races…"

"Well I'm sorry, it's not like I'm just sitting around doing nothing. I'm hunting!"

"I know!" Trevor said. "I know, and it's important and I'm not saying- I'm not blaming you. I'm just trying to explain where Christy was coming from."

"I-I guess." I sighed. "I still hate the fact that she even hit on you though."

"So does she." He said. "Which is why I think she's trying to be all buddy buddy with you. But trust me, even though she may not be the sharpest tool in the toolbox, she's genuine."

"Okay." I said. "I'll take your word for it. Sorry I snapped at you- again. I'm just so tightly wound lately with Dean and Sam and all of it. Actually I don't remember a time I wasn't stressed out."

"Well how about right now?" He said. "I mean we're young, alone and in pool house."

"You ready to go again?" I grinned.

"Well, yes." He said. "But I had something else in mind."

I started to question him but before I could he took off running into the room next door and dove into the pool.

"Oh my God! Trevor!" I said.

He popped up, laughing. "Come on in."

"Incase you haven't noticed, we're NAKED."

"And in case you forgot I locked the door." He said. "Now get in here! It feels awesome."

"Trev I don't know it…"

"Becca." He said treading the water. "Come on. Let's just…Let's just be kids for a while?"

"Kids?" I smiled. "Sounds good to me." I felt a quick surge as the ice cold water surrounded me. "Ah! That's freezing."

"Just gotta move around a little." He said. "Come on I'll race you."

"Race me?" I said. "You think you can take me?"

"I'm pretty sure I…" Before he finished I took off, swimming as fast as I could. "Why Rebecca Winchester." He huffed making it to the end after me. "I never took you for a cheater."

"Sound like the words of a sore loser."

"Sore loser huh?" He said. "How about two out of three?"

"I don't know Trev."

"Oh come on what are you scar…" I left him behind and took off again.

"So that makes two out of three?" I said when he caught up again.

"I can't believe I fell for that again." He splashed me.

We were both laughing so hard I almost didn't hear the siren. Yeah, I said siren. As in police. We scrambled out of pool and looked through the window toward the house. There were two cop cars outside of Christy's house and there was an officer making his way to the pool house.

"Oh my god we have to get out of here." Where are your clothes?"

Our stuff was scattered everyone. I found what I could and we went out the back door. I was soaking wet in my soaked through jeans and bra by the time we got to Trevor's car. "Where are your keys?"

"I- I think they're in house, but there's no way we can go back in there."

"You are so lucky you're with a Winchester." I said and preceded to hotwire his car as fast as I could. "Yes." I said as it started up.

"Some party huh?" Trevor said.

"Definitely not what I expected." I admitted. "Wait is that the right time?" I was already 10 minutes late for the curfew Sam'd set.

"Shhh." I whispered as we snuck in. We'd coasted into the garage and hoped everyone was already asleep.

"Watch that floorboard." Trevor warned. "It'll creek so loud it might wake somebody."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Trevor and I turned at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Hey Sammy." I said. "We were just heading to bed"

"Try again." He said.

"Okay, okay." I said. "I'm sorry I missed the curfew, but it's only 15 minutes."

"My little sister comes home from a party wearing nothing but drenched jeans and a bra with a guy wearing nothing but boxers and a wet T-shirt and you think I'm upset about you breaking curfew?"

"Oh." I said looking down at my "outfit." "Okay well this is really not what it looks like."

"Really?" Sam asked.

Trevor nervously shuffled his feet. "No we were just-"

"Hey Trevor? You just tried to sneak in with my half naked sister, okay?" Sam cut him off. "So if I were you, I'd stay quiet for right now." He turned to me. "So what happened?"

"Okay so we had to leave the party in a hurry because the cops…"

"Cops?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, um they were breaking up the party I guess. So we left as fast as we could because cops showing up has never been a good thing, but we didn't have time to get all of our clothes."

"And your clothes were off because?" Sammy asked. "Oh God don't answer that."

"We were swimming." I said. I mean it was the truth. Maybe not the whole truth, but it was the one that wouldn't get us yelled at.

"Which is why you're wet?"

"Yep." I said.

"Well you're still late for curfew." Sam said.

"I know and I'm really sorry and it wont happen again." I said. "Can't this be just like a warning or something?"

"Well," Sam sighed. "I guess. I mean it's only 15 minutes."

"Thanks Sammy!" I hugged him. "Um one last tiny teeny request? Could you maybe kinda not tell Dean about this?"

"Bex…"

"Please Sam. He's been through a lot and it's not like any thing awful happened. We didn't drink or anything. Come on Sam please! " I begged.

"Alright." He caved.

"Um Sam?" Trevor said cautiously. "I know I'm supposed to be being quiet right now, but it'd be really great if you could not tell my dad about this either?"

Sam thought about it. "Fine. But you both owe me!"

"Oh definitely." I said. "But right now we really just wanna get to bed."

"Okay well Dean's still in you're room Trevor so I guess we're all three out on the couches." Sam said.

"No problem. Me and Trev can split one." I joked.

"What?" Sam said.

"God, Sammy I'm kidding. It was joke." I said. I looked from the annoyed face of my big brother to the panicked face of my boyfriend and realized my joke apparently was only funny to me. "How about we all just get some sleep?"

I passed out about 10 minutes later. I was woken up to the sound of moaning. I opened my eyes and saw Sam sitting up on the couch in the faint light of the sunrise.

"Sammy?" I said. His breathing was heavy and he starting holding his head. He was having a vision. "Sam!" I knelt next to him. "Come on Sam. It's gonna be okay. Just breathe. Can you here me Sammy?"

"What's going on?" Trevor said groggily.

"Sammy?" I ignored Trev. "Sammy come on." Slowly he pulled of the vision. "Sam? Is it over? It was a vision wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah." He said.

"But you're okay now? Does it still hurt? I can get you some…"

"It's okay kiddo." My brother said.

"What- What'd you see?" I asked cautiously. His last visions weren't exactly what I would call warm and fuzzy.

"Blue Ridge." Sam said.

"Blue Ridge?" The name didn't ring a bell. But the fact that Sam was even having a vision didn't sit well with me at all.


	71. Chapter 71

A/N: New chapter. Hope you like it!

"Blue Ridge?" Trevor asked. "That mean anything to you?"

"Get my brother." I said and he rushed into his room where Dean was sleeping. "Did you see anything else?" I asked.

"You mean anything yellow eyed?" Sam said seeing through my worried question.

"Well?"

"No." He said.

Dean rushed out in his boxers. "What's going on?"

"Sammy had a vision." I explained.

"You alright?" Dean asked. "How you feelin?"

"I'll be fine." Sam stood up and I couldn't help noticing his knees buckling in just the slightest way. "We just need to find out everything we can about the Blue Ridge logo I saw."

"It was a logo?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah." Sam thought for a second. "It was…on a bus I think. Blue and white letters."

We did some research and found about a hundred places named Blue Ridge, but no Blue Ridge bus companies.

"You sure about the name Sammy?" Dean said. He wasn't the only person in the room that was starting to wonder if they were on a wild goose chase.

"Yeah." Sam said trying a new search site. "Positive."

Trever, who was in the exact same position as Sam (only on his own computer) sighed "I still got nothing."

Sam paused for a second. "You know who could probably hack in in ways we never could."

"Drop it Sam." Dean said.

"I second that." I added.

"We don't need him." Trevor said.

"But Ash specializes in this sort of thing." Sam said.

"But Ellen's there. And we all know how fun that'll be." Dean said sarcastically.

"Plus I am so not in the mood to deal with him flirting with me right now." I said.

"And I am so not in the mood to have to kick his ass for flirting with you." Trevor said stretching.

"When did Ash flirt with you?" Sam asked nervously.

"It's no big deal." I said.

"Yeah don't worry Sam. I handled it." Trev explained.

"You handled it?" I asked. "I am not something that needs handling okay. I can deal with things on my own."

"I meant Ash. I didn't mean you." Trevor said.

I crossed my arm. "It didn't sound like that to me."

Trevor sighed. "Baby I…"

"Don't baby me. I don't…"

"Hey!" Dean interrupted me. "Ozzie, Harriet, you think you both can have do your couples therapy some other time. I mean we kind of got some pressing matters at the moment."

"Who's Ozzie and Harriet?" I asked.

"Let's get back to finding out where Sam's vision was or what it is was or something." Dean ignored my question. Out of no where Sam got up. We all watched him start putting away the laptop. "Sammy?"

"Ash'll be able to figure this out."

"Sam we can crack this. We just need some more time." Trevor insisted.

"We don't have time." Sam said. "This was a premonition. It's going to happen."

"What's going to happen Sam?" Dean asked. "A bus with Blue Ridge on it is gonna drive around. I mean as far as your vision-y premonition things go, that's not really very dangerous."

"It could have some connection with the Demon. My visions always do." Sam said.

"Well then there's another reason we might not want to go chasing after this vision without thinking it through." I said. "I mean what if it leads us right to the Demon?"

Sam zipped up his bag "And that'd be bad because?"

"Sam we're not ready to face the Demon. I mean we thought we were last time and look what happened."

"So what, now we stop hunting the Demon?" Sammy asked.

"No. Of course not, but last time I checked we had nothing to fight it with. We got our asses handed to us last time and that was with the Colt AND with Dad. Now we don't have a plan and we don't know what's coming or what it can do. SO all I'm saying is maybe we should exercise some precaution and think a little."

"She's right Sam." Dean said. "We need to think. My first thought is, maybe we shouldn't head into the Road House which is filled with hunters of all kinds of weird shit and announce you're some freak with a not so normal, demon connected talent for dreaming up the future."

"You think I'm a freak now?" Sam asked quietly.

I held my breath. We were suddenly walking on very thin ice and I didn't feel like my family could handle another slip so soon. So I was relieved when Dean flashed Sam one of his never fail smiles and said "Dude you started teaching yourself calculus in eighth grade for fun. You've always been a freak."

I was more than relieved when Sam smiled back. "I only started it because you made me do your homework."

"Whatever." Dean said.

"Okay well I'm still going to go see Ash though."

"Sam. Didn't we just go over this?" I asked.

"No." He said. "We went over why none of you want to go. I didn't say you have to go, I said I was going."

"Without us?" I said. "No way."

"Yeah Sammy, not gonna happen." Dean agreed.

"Then pack a bag and lets go."

All of us wanted to argue with him, but it was clear Sam wasn't budging so Trevor called his father and got permission to go to the road house with us.

Sam drove straight to the roadhouse and got there around five. Dean was right. The place was packed with hunters, but Sam headed right to the back room where Ash lived, brushing past the hunters and not stopping to say hello to Jo. Dean shrugged and followed along with Trevor. When I was heading back there too Jo stopped me. "What's going on?"

She barely slowed me down. "Where here to see Ash." I wasn't bitchy, but I wasn't exactly friendly either.

By the time I caught up, the three of them were huddled around Ash's door.

"Ash?" Sam called but got no answer.

"Hey, Ash?" Trevor tried.

"Ash get your ass out here!" Dean called but got the same response and shrugged.

I looked at the sign on Ash's door which read "Dr. Badass is: in".

"Paging Dr. Badass." I sighed.

The door swung open and Ash stood there…completely naked. "Well if it isn't Becca Winchester. Come to play doctor?"

Sam quickly covered my eyes while Dean kept Trevor back from attacking Ash. "Dude come on." Trevor said. "He's making a move on my girlfriend. On YOUR sister!"

"Ash we came for some help from you." I heard Dean say. "However you just hit on my baby sister and it would be pretty damn rude asking you for a favor right after I stick my foot up your ass."

"Hell," Ash said "then, guess I need my pants."

"That sounds like a step in the right direction." Dean said.

We walked over to an empty table in the Road House to wait for Ash.

"I can't believe that guy." Trevor said.

"I have to admit exposing himself to Bex was more than I expected or can tolerate." Sam agreed.

"He 'exposed himself' to all of us." I said.

"Well as much as I never need to see naked Ash again, we're guys." Dean explained.

I scoffed "Well it's not like I've never seen a naked guy…"

"Okay Becca I for one would like to stop you before you finish that sentence." Sam said.

"I second that." Dean said.

"Third." Trevor agreed. I shot him a look. How dare he take there side. I mean HE didn't seem so uncomfortable with my seeing naked guys when HE was the naked guy. Fortunately for him Ash was walking toward us, but I made a mental note to kick his ass later.

We told Ash we needed him to find the location of a Blue Ridge bus company. He pulled out his computer and started typing away. For a second he looked a little pissed, but after a minute he smiled. "I got a match. It's the logo for the Blue Ridge bus lines, place has been out of business for like 30 years so there was minimal information on it. But it was in Guthrie, Oklahoma."

"Okay," Sam said. "Do me a favor. Check Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or anything like that."

"You think the demon is there?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Maybe." Sam said.

Ash looked up from his computer at Sammy. "Why would you think that?"

"We all paused for a second unsure of how to answer that before Dean said "Just check it, alright?"

Ash ran a scan with the system he'd set up with Dad's information. "Nope, nothing. No demon."

Sam sighed "Alright, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be in 1983. Fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, night of the kid's 6-month birthday."

Dean looked a bit nervous and even I had to take a look around to see if anybody heard what Sammy said.

"Okay, now, that is just weird, man." Ash said. "Why the hell would I be looking for that?"

"Well, um see…" Sam said. He was about to tell Ash and both Dean and I looked freaked.

"Sammy." Dean said. "I need to talk to you for a second." My brothers walked over to the back.

I wasn't sure there was anything they could come up with that would get Ash to stop with the questions. Suddenly it hit me that maybe they couldn't come up with anything, but maybe I wouldn't even have to. "Hey Ash."

"Yeah?"

" If you do this thing for my brother no questions asked." I said standing up and walking over to Ash. "I'll buy you an ice cold beer."

Ash smiled. "Becca I live in a bar. I can get my own beer."

I smiled back. "But don't you think that beer would taste a little better if I walked all the way over to the bar and got it for you."

I stood up (doing my best impression of one of the girls Dean always goes for) and sat on the end on the table.

"Becca!" Trevor said.

"I would love that Becca." Ash said. "But I like my ass and I cant risk your brother kicking it."

Trevor crossed his arms as mock whispered in Ash's ear "What big brother doesn't know wont hurt him."

Ash gulped and I knew I had him beat. "You got a deal." He said.

"Good choice." I said and "sexy walked" my way over to the bar (almost tripping at one point since I'd never been much for being sexy.)

"Hey Ellen." I said once I got over there.

"Hey Becca. When'd you get here?" She asked.

"Little while ago. We needed some help from Ash." I explained. "Speaking of which can I get a PBR."

She cocked her eyebrow. "Last time I checked you were still under aged."

"It's for Ash." I said.

"I see." She said suspiciously but went to get it anyway just as Trevor walked over.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was me getting information from Ash." I said proudly.

"And you couldn't think of any other way?" He asked.

"I didn't see you coming up with anything."

"Dean and Sam aren't gonna be happy about this either." He said.

"So what are you gonna tattle on me now?" I said. "Besides Dean hits on, flirts with and even sleeps with girls all the time when we're working. Its part of the job."

"Its part of the job to whore yourself for information?"

I felt like all the blood rushed from me. "Did you seriously just call me a whore?"

"No." He said. "No of course not I just…"

"I cant believe- you know it's not like I didn't just find out little miss fembot hit on you all the time and did I call you a whore?"

"She was flirting with me I wasn't flirting with her so that doesn't make me a whore." It was SO the wrong answer and (lucky for him for him) knew it as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "Becca I didn't call you a whore I- I was just- I" he stammered. "You know I hate how this guy treats you and to see you flirt with him…I mean, he's just so…Ash! And I thought we'd both be on the same page with that."

"Same page?" I scoffed. "You want to talk about being on the same page? Okay. Exactly what page were you on when you totally treated me like a kid chiming in with my brothers like that."

"What are you talking about?" Trevor asked.

"When we were talking about Ash 'exposing himself' and all that. You know how hard it is for me to prove to my family that I'm not just the baby anymore and then you go and agree with them?"

"I wasn't calling you a baby." He said. "I was just agreeing that what Ash did was wrong. It had nothing to do with you."

"It had EVERYTHING to do with me." I huffed.

Ellen walked back over with the beer. "Sorry about the wait. The cooler door jams every once in a while. Trevor, hey."

"Hi Ellen." He said quietly.

"You two need a moment?" She asked.

I watched as my brothers made their way from the back over to Ash. "No thanks." I said. "Gotta get back over there. I don't know about Trevor, but I'm working a job." I walked over to Sam and Dean before they got back to the table.

"Why do you have a beer?" Dean asked.

"Oh." I looked at my hand. "It's for Ash so he'll look up the house fires."

"Really?" Sam said. "All it took was a beer?"

"Well I mean its not like Ash is the most complex guy in the world." I said avoiding the real answer. Trevor gave me a look but I wasn't in the mood to even acknowledge it.

"I cant believe I didn't think of that." Dean said.

We all sat down around Ash and I placed the beer in front of him. "So what's the deal? You find anything yet?"

"It might take a little longer than expected. I mean there were quite a few house fires in 83 and I have to research each one for back story to see if there was a kid and if…."

"How long Ash?" Dean cut him off.

"I'd say a couple hours if Sam lends me a hand."

"Trev's pretty good with research too." Sam said.

"What do you say Travis?" Ash asked.

"It's Trevor." He said behind clenched teeth. "And if it'll help us get out of here any faster then fine."

"Well I'm gonna get a drink." Dean said. "Anybody want anything?"

"I- I jus need some air. Walk a little." I said. "I'll be right back."

"Bex, maybe you shouldn't be out there by yourself. You know considering…" Sam said looking around at patrons of the Road House. All old hunters who looked like they'd either be not so friendly or a little to friendly towards me.

"I'll be fine. I wont go far." I promised.

"I can walk with you if you want." Trevor offered.

"I don't." I said. I walked over to where the Impala was parked and leaned against it. I knew Trev didn't think I was a whore or anything, but it still wasn't right that I said it. And okay maybe it wasn't the nicest thing in the world to flirt with Ash knowing my boyfriends feelings toward him. But it wasn't like I was serious. We were working a job. And I would never actually even do anything, even if it were for a job. But who was he to get mad at me for trying to do my job, the same job I'd worked my ass off doing my entire life. I was so sick of everybody treating me like I was some little kid. The harder I tried to prove I was growing up, the more people wanted to doubt it. The whole thing just pissed me off. I kicked the dirt path around the car.

"Hey kiddo" I looked up and saw Sam standing there.

"I told you I'd be fine."

"I know." He said. "Just thought you might want your sweater. Suns going down, its getting a little chilly."

It was getting a little more than chilly, but in my frustration I'd decided not to go back in. I reached for the sweater and wrapped it around me. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sam said. "Guess who's hitting on Dean at the bar."

I rolled my eyes. "Jo?" Sam nodded. "I told her to back off him last time we were here."

"Be nice." Sam leaned against the car next to me. "He doesn't exactly seem to be fighting her off."

"Wow. Deans letting a girl flirt with him?" I asked sarcastically. "Alert the media. Dean cant help attracting girls. Its like a natural reaction for him."

Sammy laughed. "Must be were you got it from."

"What does that mean?"

"Ash is surrounded by me, Dean and Trevor and he still cant stop staring at you." He said.

"Maybe I've got something stuck in my teeth."

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Or maybe its whatever you did to make him do our research while me and Dean were in the back."

I swallowed. "Um…huh?"

" Come on Bex. I'm not sure what you did, but you did something. I mean we leave for five minutes and come back to find Ash on board and looking at you like he just hit puberty, while Trevor's pissed and you don't look to happy yourself. You don't have to be a genius to figure it out."

"You think Dean knows anything?" I asked.

"Nope. He's too busy trying to figure out whether I'm turning evil or not."

"Sammy…" I said. "You're not turning evil. We wont let you."

"Maybe not." He said. "Maybe not. I'm just… I don't want to hurt you guys."

"We'll be fine. We'll all be fine."

Ash came through the front of the Road House. "We got ourselves a match."

"Thanks Ash." Sam said looking over the research. He turned to me. I'll go get Dean and Trevor. We got to get to Guthrie, Oklahoma as soon as possible."


	72. Chapter 72 aka part A

A/N: Okay so I've was working on this next part but it was getting WAY too long. So I'm gonna post the first half and post the second part in a few days when I finish it. I hope you like it.

The backseat of the Impala never felt so cramped in my whole entire life. Even though it was just me and Trevor back there, I made sure and squeezed myself all the way to the right side and Trevor just would not give up trying to sit closer to me. I couldn't believe how insane it was that I could love him so much and still want to kill him so often. I mean we couldn't go a week without fighting and I couldn't help wondering what that meant. Was I kidding myself being in love?

I was snapped out of my inner angsty-mc-angstness by the sound of Dean's humming. Now that may sound like nothing unusual (especially considering how unusual my life can be), but if you knew Dean you'd know just how very strange it was. I mean Dean loves music, and yeah he sings along to the radio sometimes but he doesn't just sing out of nowhere. I mean on rare occasions (like when I was little and would get terrible nightmares about our father never coming home after a job or the first time I had to spend a night in the hospital after a hunt) he would sing to calm me down.

And it wasn't just the singing out of nowhere, but I mean the song. I'm pretty sure it was like R.E.O. Speedwagon or something. I mean…not exactly Dean's music.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked apparently just as shocked as I was.

"Yeah, you've officially lost all rights to mock me about any music I put on when I'm driving." I added.

"No way," Dean said "What about when you play Nsync and Hanson."

"That was one time." I said. "And it's still not as bad as liking R.E.O. Speedwagon."

"I don't like R.E.O. Speedwagon!"

"It sounded like you do." Sam said.

"Yeah, it REALLY did." I agreed.

I had to force myself not to laugh at the flustered/annoyed look on Dean's face. "Hey-look I heard the song somewhere. I can't get it out of my…" Dean stopped as Sam clutched the dashboard. "Sammy?"

"Pull over." I said, but Dean was already pulling into the side of the road as Sam held his head.

"Come on Sam." Dean said. "Breath man."

"Its okay Sammy." I tried to steady him, holding him from behind his seat.

Finally it seemed the vision had passed. Sam leaned over and put his head between his legs. ". A man." He said. "He goes into a gun store and...and shoots himself. We gotta go."

"Go?" Dean said. "Sammy hold on a sec man. You just had a vision dude, maybe we should take it easy for a minute and let you get your bearings a little dude."

"No way." Sam said. "We gotta go."

"Go where?" Trevor asked.

"This vision was the same place as my other one. We have to go now."

"Sam…" Dean sighed.

"Dean if you don't start driving I will."

Dean flashed me a look, but started the car and kept going.

"So that's two visions about the same place." Sam said grabbing some Advil out of the glove compartment. "It's gotta mean something right? Hey, what did you and Ash find, Trevor?"

"Andrew Gallagher. Born in '83 same as Sam. We found one picture if you want to see it and- Also he-uh…well he…"

"What?" Sam asked.

"He also lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later just like you."

"You think the demon killed this Andrew guys mom too?" Dean asked.

"I guess." Trevor said. "Ask Sam. He's the one who knew exactly what to look for."

Sammy shrugged. "I don't know. Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon, they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller. Remember him?"

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a basic little psycho." Dean interrupted.

"Point is he was killing people, and I was having the same type of visions about him." Sam said rolling his eyes. "And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

"Maybe." Dean said. "No harm in checking in on the dude."

"Yeah but Dean how do we find him?" I asked.

"Ask your computer genius boyfriend." My brother said.

That would have been easy IF I was talking to him. I turned and glared at him expectantly. After a long silence I sighed "Well?"

"Well what?" He said.

"Well are you gonna answer my question or not?" I said.

"You didn't ask a question." He said.

"Um yeah I did. I just asked Dean…"

"Exactly." Trev said. "You didn't ask ME anything."

"Excuse me, I was unaware that you required a personal invitation any time you talked." I said sarcastically.

"Look just because you're mad at me doesn't give you the right to talk to me like…"

"Hey!" Dean cut him off. "Trevor answer the damn question and both of you try and have a little bit of professionalism since we are working a possible job right now." He shot me a look in the rearview mirror which clearly said "you know better."

And I did. This was a job and what's worse a job concerning Sammy AND the Demon and it wasn't more than five minutes before that my heart rate was doubling over a vision he was having.

"I don't know." Trevor said a little bit quietly. "No current address, no current employment. Still owes money on all his bills...phone, credit, utilities."

"So we shouldn't be the only one looking for him. I mean collection agencies must be on his ass too right?" Sam said.

"Well he's not in the system." Trevor explained.

"You're kidding." I said forgetting for a second to be pissed at him. "They just let him take a walk?"

"Seems like it." Trevor shrugged.

Sammy reached back and got the information Ash and Trevor'd dug up. "There's a work address from his last w-2 about a year ago."

"Let's start there I guess." Dean sighed. "Where'd he work?"

Gallagher's last place of employment was a diner. Dean went to pump one of the waitress' (his idea since apparently she "had that good girl who secretly wants to be naughty look" he couldn't get enough of), but Sam joined him just to make sure our big brother stayed on top of the ball and not on top of the her. Trevor and I snuck into the office in the back and were planning on looking for some papers on Andrew Gallagher. Maybe two weeks notice or something, but there was some guy, most likely the manager or something, in there on the phone and it wasn't like we could ask him to leave. I figured if we hung around a second he'd be out of there eventually. "Um sorry we were looking for the bathroom?" I said.

"It's two doors back on the left." He grumbled. "And try not to mess it up too bad."

"Excuse me?" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Look I've been in this business a while. I see two kids your age both trying to find someplace quiet after dinner, I know what they're _really_ looking for."

"We-I-we just-" Trevor stammered.

"We weren't going to…" I started.

"It's okay kid." The guy said. "It's not like you're the first, just next time don't try and sneak in my office, got me?"

"Um uh-huh." Trevor said and pretty much dragged me out of there. We went to the front of the diner. "Look Sam and Dean are gone, maybe they got something and we don't have to sneak back in. It's no big deal."

"Maybe its no big deal to you," I said. "but personally I think it a pretty big deal being called a whore twice in one 48 hour period."

"He didn't call you whore." He said. "And neither did I for that matter."

We met my brothers at the car. "Where've you guys been?" Dean asked.

"We tried to look through some of the old files but we didn't get in." I explained. "What about the waitress?"

They told us that she'd said he hadn't been in for a while, but if we wanted to find him we should try Orchard Street and look for his van. We figured out how to get there and I couldn't help but gape at the thing. It wasn't a van. It was a monster. It seems Andrew Gallagher'd chosen a spray painted, half naked Barbarian Queen riding a polar bear for his the "tasteful" decoration.

"That's the most disgustingly chauvinistic thing I've ever seen." I said.

"Not to mention its completely gaudy." Sam said.

"What the hell was this guy thinking?" Trevor added.

"Probably that its frickin' badass." Dean said. We all turned and stared at him. "I'm sorry. That van is sweet. I mean that paint jobs inspired."

"Yeah." I said. "Like right now I'm inspired to vomit."

"I don't know Becca Anne." He said. "I'm starting to like this dude."

"Hey check it out." Sam said suddenly. "That guy across the street. He's the one from my vision."

"Isnt the one talking to him…" Trevor pulled out the stuff he'd found with Ash. "Yeah that's Andrew Gallager." Our search was unexpectedly starting to look a little bit easier, when the two men parted and went in separate directions.

"We have to split up too." Dean said. "Sam, you follow that guy, Becca go with him. Me and Trevor will tail Gallagher."

We followed the man who was talking to Andrew on the street for while. I was trying to keep a low profile, you know not let on that we were tailing him, but Sam was right on top of the guy. Lucky for us the man got a phone call and all of a sudden didn't seem to notice anything else around him.

"Bex." Sam said.

I looked and realized the man was heading right towards a gun store. "What do we do?" I asked.

"We keep him out of there."

"Anything a little more specific?" I said.

"Um, alright. Come on." Sam said. "We're going in I need you to cover me okay."

"Okay." I said still unaware if he had any kind of plan. We went slipped into the store right after the guy who we were tailing and Sam made his way to the back. Second later I heard the fire alarm. Sam walked briskly out from the back just in time to be escorted out by the store owner along with the rest of us in the gun store (which included the man from Sam's vision).

"Good call." I said. "But why couldn't you just tell me your plan?"

"Because I didn't know what I was gonna do until I saw the alarm." He explained.

I figured Sam's not-so-planned plan worked when I saw the man walking away from the gun store. "Check it out."

"Wait." Sam said. "Is that…that's the Impala. But I thought Dean was following…" We both stared in shock as we saw Andrew Gallagher chatting away on his cell phone behind the wheel of Dean's car.

"What the hell?" I got out my phone and called Dean, but he didn't pick up. Just then I saw the man we'd saved walking back towards us, also with a cell phone to his ear. "You don't think he's gonna try the gun store again?"

"They wont let him in." Sam said.

Turns out they didn't need to. Before I could blink the man had run into the street into oncoming traffic and was run over by a bus. I turned to look at Sam, but he just stared straight at the man in the street.

As the paramedics were arriving Sam and I made our way to a bench a little ways over. I kept trying Dean's phone but he wouldn't pick up.

"I thought- I thought if I kept him out of the store…" Sam said.

"I know." I said. "You did the best you could to save him Sammy."

"I guess." He said. "It's just…"

"Just what?" I asked.

"This Andrew Gallagher...he's the second guy like this we've found. The second guy like me. Max had these powers and started killing people so what if this guys responsible for what just happened?"

"We don't know that for sure Sam." I said.

"But what if he's a killer too?

"Then we deal with him." I said, not exactly sure what that mean.

"Yeah, okay." Sammy said. "Then what about me? I'm one of them."

"No you're not." I rolled my eyes.

"The demon came to them when they were kids just like me Bex. And it said it had plans for me and children like me."

"So?"

"Maybe this is his plan. Maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks. Maybe we're all supposed to be..."

I'd had enough. "You are not a killer Sammy."

"Last I checked, I kill all kinds of things Becca."

"Yeah but…" My phone interrupted me. My screen blinked "LOSER : )". "It's Trevor." I explained to Sam before picking it up. "Hey."

"Where are you guys?" He asked.

"Where are you? And does Dean know Gallagher's got his car?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Yeah? What do you mean yeah?"

"Dean knows." He explained.

"Put my brother on the phone." I demanded.

"Becca?"

"Dean, he's got the Impala! I tried to call you but…"

"I know. My phones still in the car." Dean said. "He just sort of asked me for it, and I let him take it."

"That doesn't make any sense." I said.

"I-it was like mind control or something. Even Trevor said…"

"Look just get here okay. There's been an accident. The guy we were tailing, we kept him away from the store but- he ran into the street and- I don't know he just got hit by a bus."

"You're kidding." Dean said. I told Dean where we were.

"Dean said that Andrew Gallagher made him give up the car with mind control."

"Excuse me?"

"I know. He's on his way." I told Sam.

"What about Trevor?" Sam asked.

"Well I figure he's coming with him."

"What's going on with you two?" Thinking back, I cant tell if Sam was just trying to distract me from our previous conversation or if he really wanted to know. Either way I lied and told him things were fine. "You know Bex, sometimes I don't know how you work jobs being such a crappy liar."

I looked at him. "Im not ly…"I could tell from his smirk he wasn't falling for it. "I'm only a crappy liar with you and Dean."

"So what's going on?" he repeated.

"I dunno. Its just that stupid Ash thing…"

"You're this upset cuz of Ash?" He made it sound so dumb.

"I guess he's only part of it… I just- Trevor does things and says things that make me SO mad sometimes. And lately its been A LOT of the time. I don't know if its me or him or what, but something'll happen and we'll fight at the drop of a dime and then two second later we'll be naked in the middle of some girls pool having fun…"

"Okay, for my sake, can we skip the naked parts?" Sam said squirming.

"You knew about that."

"Doesn't make it any easier." He said uncomfortably. "Okay continue."

Okay… well I mean we fight so much that- I mean I love him, but if I love him and he loves me how can we fight about so many little things all the time?" Sam laughed. I couldn't believe him. "You know what? Forget it."

"No! Bex I'm sorry." He said.

"This isn't funny Sam."

"I know." He said still smiling. "Its just, I mean Becca if people fighting over stupid things meant they didn't love each other, you me and Dean would never talk to each other."

He had a point. "Maybe."

"I mean me and Jess used to fight all the time about complete crap." He added. "If anything it means you do the person."

It was then that I saw Dean and Trevor walking toward us. For the first time all day, I was 100 percent glad to see Trevor.

Dean looked around at the accident. "You two okay?"

"Yeah." Sammy said. "So how exactly did you lose the car?"

"Like I told Becca, it was like mind control. He full-on Obi-Wan'd me." Dean said. "We have to find him and the Impala."

"Maybe we should go back to his van and see if he's there." Trevor offered. "I mean even if he isn't he's gotta come back to it. He can't drive two cars at one time." It sounded like a decent enough idea and the four of us headed back to the van, hoping to find at least one of the many things we were looking for.


	73. Chapter 73 aka part B

Trevor turned out to be right. The Impala was parked right behind the van. Unfortunately Andrew wasn't in either of them. "Thank God!" Dean almost cried seeing the Impala. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again. At least he left the keys in it."

"Yeah. Real Samaritan, this guy." Sam grumbled. "He mind freaks you into letting him steal your stuff, but at least he leaves it relatively unharmed."

"I still don't get how he did it." Trevor said. "I mean he was just talking to us and all of a sudden getting out of the car just sounded like a really good idea."

"The other guy had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus. Andy must've called him or something." Sam said.

"I don't know. Maybe." Dean shrugged. "He didn't seem like the stone-cold killer type. He was nice even."

"Nice enough to steal your favorite thing in the world?" I said confused. "Dean are you still under mind control?"

"No I just don't know if he's our guy is all."

"Either way, how are we gotta track this guy down." Sam said

We forced the lock of the van and broke into the back. Lets just say the inside of the thing made the naked lady painted on the van look downright classy. It was filled with cheesy stuff like disco balls and even had a painting of a tiger in it.

"Oh. My. God." Dean stood in awe.

"It smells like my locker room." Trevor coughed.

"Hey!" We all flipped around to find Andrew Gallagher walker over to us. He looked at Dean and Trevor. "You two again? Why are you following me?"

"Well, we're lawyers" Sam lied. "See, a relative of yours has passed..."

"Tell the truth!" Andrew ordered.

"We hunt demons." Dean said unexpectedly.

"What?" he asked.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"Demons." Dean repeated "And spirits."

"Is he insane?"

"Nope, he's telling the truth." I said before I could stop myself. "We hunt things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch."

"GUYS." Sam said. "Don't mind them they're not feeling well."

"Is that so?" Andrew turned to me. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Well I just realized that I've been second guessing my love for my boyfriend- that's him right there- and now I don't know if I should apologize for being a grade A bitch or if he kind of deserved it. Plus my brother Sam here's being all psychic, kind of like you, and he thinks you're a murderer, and that he's gonna become one himself 'cause you're all part of something the Demon planned."

"Okay, you know what?" He said. "You're all nut jobs so just get back in your car." Trevor, Dean and I started walking to the Impala but didn't budge. "What are you doing? I told you to get in the car." I heard him say. I couldn't get myself to turn around. I didn't even want to. I just HAD to get in the car. Once all three of us were in there we watched as Andrew yelled at Sam. "Get in the car."

"Doesn't seem to work on me." Sam said coolly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

You can make people do things, can't you?" Sam asked. "You can tell them what to think. It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned 22. Little stuff at first, then you got better at controlling it."

Andrew looked a bit panicked "How do you know all this?"

"The same thing happened to me" Sammy explained. "My mom died when I was a baby, too. I have abilities, too. You see, we're connected, you and me."

"We're…what are you talking ab…you know what just leave me alone!" He screamed.

"First tell me why you killed that man. Tell me why you told him to walk in front of a bus?"

"What? The Doctor. You mean Dr. Jennings? I would never do that. I loved him. I mean I didn't love him love him but I…" He stopped mid-sentence as Sam grabbed his head.

Me, Dean and Trevor saw from the car. I guess since we'd already followed Andrew's orders his whole mind freak deal wore off and we had no problem getting out the car and rushing over to Sam.

"What's wrong with him?" Andrew said walking over to Sam, who'd dropped to the ground at this point.

I pushed him back. "Stay the away from my brother and don't you dare say another word."

"I- I didn't do this." He said. "I didn't do anything!"

"What did I just say? Do you want me to tape your mouth shut? Cuz one more word and that'll be me being nice." I pushed him again before going back over to Sam. "Sammy?"

He was coming out of it. "A woman. A woman burning alive," Sam said slowly. "She's at a gas station... on Glendale…She's gonna kill herself when she gets the phone call."

"When?" Trevor asked.

"I-I don't know." Sam said as we helped him stand up.

"He can't hurt her if he can't make the call." Dean said. "But I'd rather be safe than sorry. I'll go find the woman. Make sure she's alright."

"Need backup?" I offered.

"No." Dean said. "I want you both around if Sam has another vision. Besides, I'm pretty sure Gallagher's more terrified of you than any of us at this point. Might come in handy to have you here." He got into the Impala and was about to take off when I remembered to grab something out of the backseat. "Duct tape?"

"Like you said. Better safe than sorry." Dean pulled off and the three of us were left staring at Andrew.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam finally asked. Andrew looked like he was going to say something, but stopped and looked nervously at me (and even more nervously at the tape in my hands). "Becca, tell him he can answer the question."

"No Sam." I said. "If he talks, there's no telling what he'll say. What he'll make us do."

"So go sit in the van." Sam suggested.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"He doesn't work on me." Sam said.

"Well what if you get a vision?"

"You'll see me from in there."

"Yeah but Sammy," I said. "that van is just so gross."

"I need to talk to him."

I sighed. "Fine." I turned to Trevor. "But FYI dude, you do anything other than answer his question and I'll kick your ass. Come on Trevor."

"Well there goes my appetite." I said to Trev pointing to the THREE half eaten burgers on the floor of the van. He didn't say anything. "Are you seriously still mad about the Ash thing? I was trying to get the job done. I'm sorry if it upset you and I didn't know it'd be a big deal."

"You don't know whether you love me or not." He said plainly.

"What?" I asked. "I never said…"

"You just did Becca. Right back there."

"Oh." He was right. "But that's not- that isn't what I wanted to say. He made me…"

"Tell the truth?" He cut me off.

I sighed. "Okay here's the deal, I have been- I guess I've been worried about our relationship. It's just- I mean Trevor we're constantly fighting. And not just over big things, but random stuff too and..."

"Becca…"

"Would you let me finish?" I said.

"Well can I say something?"

"Yeah." I said. "When I'm done."

Trev was about to say something and then smirked. "We're doing it again aren't we?"

I nodded and couldn't help mimicking his smile. "As I was about you say, I know I love you. No matter how much we fight. I think loving you makes it easier to fight with you since for the most part we think alike and we know each other so well." I shrugged. "Okay. Now what were you going to say."

"You stole what I was gonna say." He said with an attitude that I knew meant he was only kidding. "I mean we've been like this since we were kids and we'd beat each other up over crayons."

"Um excuse me?" I said. "Beat _each other_ up? Um I seem to remember kicking your ass anytime you play fair and share with me."

"Hey." He said. "I wasn't that bad of a fighter. YOU were just being a major control freak and I let you win sometimes to be nice."

"Dude I forced you to the ground, sat on top of you and made you eat DIRT." I laughed. "Nobody's that nice."

"Maybe I was a very nice seven year old boy." He softly before he leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed him back. "Well maybe nothings changed since then…except now you like it when I'm on top of you."

He bit his lower lip for a second. "And even though we're agreeing that we're always gonna disagree, I'm really really incredibly sorry for being a big dumb-ass and saying you whore'd yourself out for the job or whatever. It was like the worst possible wording for something I didn't even mean, like AT ALL. I got jealous of Ash or the job or something, which is ridiculous because I love how dedicated and amazing you are at hunting and then I…"

I sighed. "I know. You get a get out of jail free card on that one since neither one of us were particularly tactful this time." I went in for another kiss when my phone buzzed. It was Dean. "What's up?"

"You still watching Gallagher?"

"Yeah, I mean Sam is mostly, but we're here with him. Why?"

"Because the woman from Sammy's premonition- the gas station lady- she was already dead when I got here."

"No way." I said. Got out of the van. And went of to Sam. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, I would have cracked up at the way Andrew straightened when he saw us walking over to him. "He make any calls?"

"What?" Sam asked. "Why the hell would I let him do that?"

"Well because your vision came true and if he didn't do it then how did it happen?"

We all turned to Andrew who put his arms up in defense. "I didn't do anything!"

I heard a high pitched version of Dean's voice screaming my name from my phone and remembered he was still on the line. "Hey, sorry."

"So if it wasn't him who was it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said.

Dean sighed. "The victim's name was Holly Beckett." I asked Andrew if he knew her, but he said he didn't. "Alright." Dean said. "Call Ash see if he can come up with anything. After that just uh, stay put. I'm on my way back over there."

"Deans on his way." I told them. I flipped open my phone and scrolled to the roadhouse.

"Who you calling?" Sam asked.

"Ash." I explained. I got looks from both Sam and Trev. "Hey it's Dean's idea."

"Hello?" I heard from my cell.

"Jo?" I said. "It's Becca Winchester. Can I speak to Ash?"

"Seriously?"

"Unfortunetly." I waited for her to find him.

"Couldn't even go a day without talking to me huh?" Ash said.

"Yeah you would think life would be fairer than that." I said.

"So my sexy thang, do your brothers know you called?"

"Down boy. Dean asked me to call you." I tried to explain. "I need you to check something for me for a job."

"Ooh. Is that like a code so your brothers won't know about us or something." Ash said. "You want me to 'check something' for a 'job'. That's clever. So uh…what are you wearing?"

"Ew!" I said. "Damnit Ash I'm serious. I don't have time to deal with you thinking about me like that right now."

"Thinking about you like what?" Sam asked.

Finally having Ash's attention in a professional way, I ignored Sam and Trev's worried expression and explained our need for info about Holly Becket." He said he'd do what he could and call back when he had something.

It was kind of awkward standing there. I mean I don't know about Trevor and Sammy, I wasn't completely sure either way about Andrew Gallagher. But if he was innocent, I'd been treating him really badly for no reason. On the other hand, why should we trust him. He could have totally still been guilty.

"So…" We looked up at Andrew. "You dream about the future?"

"Kinda." Sam nodded.

"That could be cool if it was something good. You know lottery numbers or who's gonna win the Superbowl. You ever get anything good like that or is it always… you know people meeting their maker."

Sam cleared his throat. "Its uh- its never anything good."

"Well that sucks."

"So Andrew…" Trevor said.

"It's actually Andy." He corrected me tentatively. "I wanted to tell you guys that earlier, but I thought you were gonna kill me so it probably didn't matter."

"So Andy," He said. "you're really not a killer?"

"I hit my neighbor's cat when I was 16 and I cried for about two days." He said. "What do you think?"

Pretty soon Dean pulled up and came over to us "Any word from Ash?"

"Nope." Sam said. "Maybe we should call him." I pulled out my phone but Sammy stopped me. "And by WE I mean ME. After whatever he said to you on the phone, I don't want you to be the one calling him right now."

"Sammy…" I sighed.

"What'd he say to her on the phone?" Dean asked. "I swear one day that dudes' mouth is gonna make me nail him to the wall."

"Bigger problems at the moment guys." I said. "Sammy, since you're so insistent any word on that call?"

"Its ringing." Sam said. "Oh hey Ash. Anything?" He was quiet for a bit. "Okay well uh- thanks man."

"What'd he say?" Trevor asked.

"Um…well apparently Holly Beckett gave birth when she was 18 years old, back in 1983...same day you were born, Andy."

"So?" Dean said.

"So Andy did your Mom died when you were a baby right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." He said. "I mean that's the story. I was in foster care til I was 3 so I don't really know…What you think this lady was my real mom?"

"We cant be sure." Sam said. "Ash tried to get a copy of the birth records, but apparently the adoption happened before people were too big on computers so they're in hardcopy form and the adoption agency made it clear that they don't share files with anyone."

"Not even if you might be here kid?" Trevor asked throwing a look towards Andy. His eye's shot down and Trevor looked at me regretfully. "Sorry man. I didn't mean…"

"No you're right." Andy said. "I mean how 'bout I tell them what's going on. I mean not the weirdo crazy parts, just the fact that I think she was my mom and I want my file."

"You think that'll work?" Trev asked.

Andy smiled. "Stand on one foot and squawk like a bird."

I had to smile as I watched Trevor obey without any question. Forcing my smile into more of a tight lipped smirk I said "Okay dude. We get it make him stop." Andy let him stop and Trevor was less than amused. "He was just kidding." I said trying to stop something before it started. I mean, tacky van and all, Andy wasn't a bad guy.

"Becca he made me squawk like a bird."

"Avery cute bird." I shrugged. "Come on if it wasn't you, you would have thought it was funny…Imagine it as Ash."

I smile spread on Trevor's face. "I guess that would be a little funny."

Andy called the adoption agency and found out Holly Becket's files were being held in a warehouse not far from where we were.

"Let's go." Dean said. We headed for the Impala, but Andy stayed back. "You taking your van over man?"

"I'm- I'm not sure if I should go." He said. "I mean look, after you stopped threatening to kill me and all you guys turned out to be pretty cool, but I don't know if I'm ready to believe all of this 'evil demon' stuff. I mean even if it is true-"

"It is." Sam clarified.

"Okay well even then, maybe it'd be better not to know. I mean I was pretty happy this morning having hot coffee and hotter ladies come to me whenever I wanted."

"Andy," Sam said. "I know you think this power is a gift, but trust me you don't want to get tangled up with demons. Especially this one."

"Sam-" He started.

"And even if you don't believe us about that, don't you want to know if this woman was your mother?"

Andy crossed his arms. "I guess it couldn't hurt to figure that out."

We got to show Andy a bit of our talents as we broke in to the warehouse completely unnoticed. "What are you guys, the Mod Squad or something?"

"Who?" I asked.

"You don't know about the Mod Squad?" He said shocked.

"I know. Kids today." Dean shook his head. "You try to instill the basics, prepare them for the world, but in the end I don't know what happened."

"I found it." Sam said bringing over Holly Becket's file. He looked at it. "Andy maybe you should be the one to read it?"

"Um no it's cool." Andy said. "I don't really think I can, you know."

Sammy nodded understandingly. "Okay." He started reading. . "Well it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother. Dr. Jennings is in here too."

"He was my dad?!?!" Andy gasped.

"No! I mean, he oversaw the adoption." Sam corrected. "I just meant that you have a solid connection to both of them."

"Yeah, but I didn't kill them." Andy said. "I mean I didn't even know about them. I mean I knew about Dr. Jennings but not- I mean I just meant that…"

"Whoa, chill out Andy." I said. "Breathe."

"Sorry this is just really heavy." He sat on the floor.

"Okay Andy, I know this is a lot." Sam said gently. "But there's a little more."

"Seriously?" Andy looked up at him.

"'Fraid so." Sam said. "According to this your mother voluntarily checked herself into a mental institution after having after giving up her…triplets."

"What?" Andy's jaw visibly dropped.

"Yeah." Sammy continued. "She claimed she was having visions while she was pregnant of…" Sam paused for a second.

"Of what?" Andy asked somewhat desperately.

"Of a yellow eyed man." Dean threw me a worried glance as Sam read on. "According to this the man often came to your mother in dreams explaining that she would have two amazingly gifted boys, but the third child, the girl would be cursed. She said he told her that the girl would be a witch and only serve as a danger to the other children. It says here Holly's dream told her the only way to save her sons was to sacrifice her daughter. She thought she was going crazy and in order to save all of her children had them taken away and separated right after their birth." I was trying to keep it all together. We were just working a case. This was Andy's family. But I couldn't help drawing parallels. It wasn't that long ago that's I'd found out my biological parents wanted to sacrifice me. And what about my semi witch like qualities? Was Dad right? Was my purpose to…I couldn't even think it. It hurt to bad.

"So I have a brother and a sister?" Andy asked, having no clue the significance his family history had on ours.

"Actually," Sam said. "You just have a brother. Your sister's file says she died ten years ago. I'm sorry man."

"And my brother?"

Sam checked. "Your brother went to the Weems family from upstate."

"What's his name?"

Sam again referred to the file on Holly Becket's children. "Here. Um, Ansem Weems?"

"You think he- you think he could be the one who killed our mother?" Andy said.

"It's a possibility." Trevor said honeslty.

"B-but why would he do that? I mean she's his mother too!"

"Andy, the man your mother talked about. The one from her dream. He's the demon we've been trying to tell you about." I explained. "He may have gotten to Ansem."

"Well then we've gotta help him." He said.

"Andy…" Trevor started.

"Dude, he's my brother. I'm going to help him whether you help me or not."

We looked at each other. It was pretty much a given that Andy wasn't going to be able to deal with this on his own. Aside from the fact that he'd JUST found out that there were things that went bump in the night less than 24 hours ago, he was still in shock from all the news. The poor guy was shaking. To be honest, hearing that news made me feel a little lightheaded myself. Sam, Trevor and Dean looked notably wigged out themselves. Even as freaked out as we all were, we were still technically working a job. Andy was in need of our help and (not to say we knew what to do but) he'd probably get his ass handed to him on a silver platter if the yellow eyed demon decided to show.

"Guys?" I asked. "We in?"

Dean shrugged. "Since when do we _not_ sign on for a fight?"

I nodded at Andy. "That's Dean speak for yes."


	74. Chapter 74

A/N: Hello all! Once again sorry for the super long wait. I feel great and I really really think/hope things will be good as far as health goes from now on. Here's the new part.

PS did anyone catch the premiere tonight?!?!

Me thinks season three is going to be AMAZING : )

We followed a few leads and even had Ash check out some contacts, but it seemed like about a month prior to our search, Andy's brother dropped off the radar.

"This is bad. I mean he could be dead and I never even knew he existed." Andy said.

"We don't know that man." Dean said trying to calm him.

Andy turned to me. "Do you think my brother could be dead?"

"Yes." I immediately said, but I couldn't help it. "I didn't mean that. At least I only meant there's a possibility that he could be, but that doesn't mean I think he is."

"Fine. Do you think my brother is dead?" He rephrased the question.

"Its pretty likely." I said honestly. I rolled my eyes. "Damnit Andy, you cant do that to people."

"I'm sorry but I just need to know. Dr. Jennings constantly said I've always asked too many questions against my own good."

"Well maybe Dr. Jennings had a point." Sam said. "Wait Dr. Jennings. He knew all about your family. Maybe you weren't the only one he continued to check in on."

"Well it's not like we can ask him now." Trevor said.

"Well whenever I saw him he always wrote stuff on this notepad about me. He filed it away in this cabinet next to his desk."

"It's worth a shot." Dean said.

We easily broke into Jennings office since we knew it would be empty. As soon as we walked in we spotted the file cabinet and Sam pulled out hit lock kit. Sam has always been the best out of us when it came to picking locks, so it was a little worrying when he couldn't crack it.

"Your friggin kidding me right?" Dean said. "I've seen you crack like 100 locks much easier than this Sammy."

"Well you YOU think its so easy why don't YOU open it." Sam huffed.

"Sam don't be so touchy." I sighed.

"I'm not being _touchy_. Dean's being a dick."

"You're a dick." Dean mumbled.

"Are they always like this?" Andy asked.

"No." Trevor said. "This is actually a good day."

"You know what." Andy said. "Hows about I open the cabinet."

"Dude you cant mind control inanimate objects." Trev said.

"No." He said. He walked over to the file cabinet and felt the back of it. "But I can use the spare key." The four of us looked each other over sheepishly as Andy turned the key. We searched through the cabinet.

"Hey guys." Andy said. "Quick question."

"Shoot." Dean said."

"Well as weird and kinda cool as it is living out my X-files fantasies or whatever, its kind of dangerous, right?"

"Just a little." Trevor said sarcastically.

"So you think I could maybe borrow one of your guns."

"No way." Sam said.

"Why not? Please dude." He begged. "I mean I'll be totally careful. I don't wanna shoot anybody. I just think it'd be kinda bad ass."

"I think you just answered your own question Andy." I said and we continued searching.

"Well," Dean said "There's nothing here on an Ansem Weems but there's a Becket file in here."

"My mother?" Andy asked.

"I don't think so." Dean handed the file to Andy.

"Alisa Becket." Andy read. "First appointment December 19th 1997, 14 years old. So two days after my sister dies, a girl with the last name Becket shows up who just happens to be my sister's age. She's my sister. The one who d…" He stopped. "Oh my God."

"What?" Sam asked.

"She's…she's…"

"Spit it out Andy." Dean said before grabbing the file. He showed a picture inside it to Sam. "Isn't that the hotty waitress from his old job?"

"Hey watch it man!" Andy said. "That's my sister…Atleast I think she is."

"We need to find her." Sam said. "I mean she may have been the one who killed Jennings and your mom. We should go back to the diner."

Andy shook his head. "Tracey- I mean Alisa doesn't work on Friday nights. It's her favorite TV night."

"You seem to know a lot about her." Trevor said.

"Well yeah. I mean I had a huge thing for her…which is now really disturbing. Thank God it didn't go anywhere. I mean can you image the emotional damage, not to mention any kids we'd-"

"Hey! Now that all of that's out of the question," I cut him off. "what else do you know about her?"

"Well she started working with me about eight months ago. I thought- well I thought she was attractive to say the least so I started flirting with her and trying to get to know her. She wasn't into me like that but she was really nice about it. Not just about that but she was nice about everything and sometimes we'd hang out after work or during breaks. Then a couple months later I got the freaky little mind thing and figured I didn't need to work anymore so I quit, but me and Tracey- I mean Alisa still hang out sometimes. I mean seriously, she's a nice person. I can't imagine her hurting anyone, much less killing anyone."

"Yeah well tell that to the two dead people." Dean said not quite under his breath enough.

"Dude." I said.

"Well sorry Andy, but I mean these two dead people are both connected to your family. Now I figure since it isn't you its gotta be either your brother or your sister. And since your sister apparently changed her name and has been lying to you for months, trusting her would be a bad idea if you asked me."

"Who asked you?" He turned and walked out of the room. For a second we just stood there before following him out the door. Even though we'd just met him, none of us would have believed Andy could say that. Especially not to Dean. I mean for the past few hours all either one of them had done was admire each other for this or that.

"Andy come on." Sam said gently. "Dean didn't mean anything bad. Just be careful around her is all."

He didn't stop moving and walked in the direction of our car and his van.

"Andy." Trevor said.

At this point he did stop, but it wasn't because of Trevor. We stopped too when our eyes caught what he'd already seen. Standing next to the "artwork" on Andy's van was the waitress who was sounding more and more like she could be his sister. We were just far enough away that we might have been able to go back into the office building without her noticing. I mean for all we knew she was a murderer and could have had some kinda freaky powers like Andy and Sam. We should have gone back in a figured out some kind of a plan. But Andy walked over so we tentatively followed him shooting glances at each other while we did. He turned around. "Stay here."

"Um no way." Sam said. He kept walking before noticing Dean Trevor and I were all stuck.

"Cut it out Andy." Dean said

"Look dude, thanks for trying to help and all that. You can be my backup or whatever. Hide back here and if it sounds like its going south…I don't know we'll make a run for it or something. But just- I mean for now _I_ have to talk to her. So until I say so stay out of it or I'll make you stay out of it." He kept walking.

I felt that invisible barrier that had glued me to that spot earlier drop. "Screw that." I was about to follow Andy but Dean stopped me. "You're serious?" He nodded never taking his eyes off of Andy. "He could get himself killed Dean. Do you know that?" This time he didn't even bother to nod. Instead, still with his eyes on Andy, Dean hid and watched him walk over. I was frustrated, but I along with Sam and Trevor followed Dean and we all hid, watching and listening while Andy talked to Alisa.

"Hey." Andy said to her a little ways from us.

"I've been looking for you all day." She said. "You turned your phone off."

"Um-I- The battery died." Andy said.

"What were you doing in that building Andy?" It was a loaded question. A question with a meaning.

"I- um…I was just." Andy sighed. "Look Alisa I…"

"What did you call me?" I changed my crouched stance, ready for whatever reaction she might have to her cover being blown and I could feel Dean Sam and Trevor doing the same.

"I…" Andy paused for a second. "I read it in Dr. Jennings office. It's you isn't it? You're my sister?"

She crossed her arms. "I guess I am."

"And I'm guessing you know what happened to Dr. Jennings and our- our mother?" She nodded. "Did you do it?"

"I didn't want to. Andy," Her voice broke. "I had to do it."

"Okay." I whispered. "She just admitted she's a murderer. Why again are we leaving Andy alone with her?"

"He isn't alone." Dean said. "We're right here if anything happens."

"Something just happened. She admitted she killed…"

"Shut up Becca." Dean snapped back at me. I was completely shocked. I mean, what the hell? I looked questioningly at Sam who shrugged before rolling his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was agreeing with me or with Dean. I went back to listening to Andy and his sister.

"What do you mean you had to do it?" He asked.

"A couple of months ago I started moving stuff, you know tiny things only with my mind. Not only that but I started getting these hallucinations again. At least that's what I thought they were. Different people kept talking to me, random people on the street and taxi drivers and stuff. They all had these crazy black eyes."

"Big deal." Andy said. "Everyone has black on the inside of their eyes. I think it's called the iris or something."

"No." Alisa shock her head.

"No I'm pretty sure it is."

"Andy," She sighed. "It wasn't like that. Their eyes were different. It scared me. They told me my time was running out and that it was gonna be me or 'the others'. One day this guy comes up to me, this yellow eyed man, he says I wasn't the only one my mother gave up. That I have two brothers. When I asked her about it she freaks out. Tells me not to ask her about it again. But the man kept finding me. One time he told me these brother's powers, they were like ten times stronger than mine and he was gonna- gonna use them to make them kill me. I got scared. I started doing all this research and I found one of them, Ansem Weems, the same way I found Mom. So I go upstate and I start following Ansem around. I watch him get drunk and start bar fights, I watch him scream at his girlfriend and watch him use his powers to get what he wants and hurt people. I don't know, I got scared. I figured I was next so I…"

"You what?" Andy asked.

"I killed him." She said quietly. "Jennings found out told my mother. She started rambling on and on about some prophecy or something. She told me to stay away from her. I was nervous that I'd go to jail or something, but I was scared about the other brother too. Then I found out about you and I did the same thing I did with Ansem. I watched and waited. But you didn't seem like a bad guy. You seemed okay. Nice even."

"Thanks?…I guess." He shrugged.

"I got a job where you worked because well you were my brother…and also I kinda wanted to keep tabs on you. While I did that I started practicing my power…just incase. I started moving bigger stuff and kind of being able to get in people's minds. So I talked to Jennings the other day, tried to get him to talk to Mom for me, and he said they decided they couldn't do it anymore- be apart of it all. That they had to tell you the truth. I had to get rid of them. I had to. What they knew-It would have royally fucked you up Andy."

"Because I'm so okay right now." Andy scoffed.

"I thought it was the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do?" Andy asked. "Do you know how crazy you sound? You killed everyone who could have been our family and you've been stalking me for months. What part of that sounds right?"

"I was scared okay!" She yelled at him. "I mean this guy, the one who comes to me with the yellow eyes, he told me there was no way I was getting out of dying. So I got scared and acted irrationally, but that's all gonna be over now. He told me how to fix it and now everything can be okay."

"I'm sorry but everything can't just be okay from now on just because your imaginary yellow eyed friend told you so."

"No trust me Andy it will be. Trust me." She begged. "I made a deal with him."

"What deal?"

"Well," she said. "Andy he…he came to me today. He said he didn't know if he could use you anymore- if you should have been chosen."

"Oh." Andy said. "So…does that mean he's gonna leave us alone."

"Yeah, technically it means he's gonna leave me alone." She said. She pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"Oh my God." He said.

"I'm so sorry Andy. He said he can't have any loose strings. If you're not apart of the plan you can't exist anymore." She cried and pulled the trigger.

"Damnit." I said about to run to help along with Sam and Trevor.

"Stay here." Dean said.

"What?" Trevor asked as the three of us whipped around to face him. Before I even knew what was going on Dean grabbed me and had a gun to my head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Trevor said.

"Dean let her go!" Sam yelled.

"He can't." I looked up. Alisa was suddenly right in front of us. "At least not until I want him to. FYI hiding from someone who can get inside your head isn't as easy as crouching down behind a bush."

"Alisa you don't have to do this." Sam said.

"You don't understand." She said. "I've been tormented for years and now all I have to do to end it is kill Andy. What would you do? I didn't plan on having to kill anyone else, okay. But, I mean I can't have you as witnesses or anythi-" She stopped after the sound of another gunshot looking down at her chest. Blood was quickly spreading from a small spot on her shirt. It wasn't until she dropped to the ground that I saw Andy behind her. Dean immediately lost his grip on me and we went over to Andy.

"Being shot…looks a lot…cooler in the movies." He said.

"Hold tight buddy." Dean said. "I'll go get the car. We'll get you to a hospital." Dean took off.

"I'm sorry…" Andy said. "I took one of y-your guns. I know what you said but

"Shh. It's okay." I said. "Don't talk Andy."

"…It was in…the trunk of your car…" He said before coughing. Blood was beginning to come out of his mouth as he gasped.

"He's dead." Trevor said checking his wrist for a pulse.

Dean screeched up in the Impala. "Get him in the car!"

"Dean…It's too late." Sammy said. Dean got out of the car. He checked Andy's pulse and paused for a second before taking out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna call the cops." Dean said. "I'll leave an anonymous tip. Two shots heard around this area. Then we get out of here before they show."

"Dean." Sam said. "No. We cant just leave him here."

"We can and we will."

"I agree with Sam." Trevor said. "I mean it's not right."

"Nobody asked you Trevor." Dean said. "And Becca before you chime in with your two cents, nobody asked you either. What we have right now is two dead bodies in the middle of an empty street with us as the only witnesses. You all know as well as I do, that sounds like trouble we probably can't bluff our way out of and can't afford to deal with. Now I'm making the phone call. You guys wipe the prints off of anything around here you think we touched."

I knew Dean was right. Once the cops got involved we'd have to answer a ton of questions we didn't have believable answers for (that is if we weren't immediately considered suspects ourselves). As far as hunting goes, it was the right thing to do…but I could tell it didn't sit well with Sam or Trev.

After we'd pretty much cleaned the area and Dean called the cops we took off. I was exhausted. So much had happened in one day that it didn't even feel real. I sat in the back of the car in almost the same position I had early- my eyes shut, forcing myself as close to the door and away from Trevor as possible. Only this time I wasn't just trying to not touch my boyfriend because he'd pissed me off. I didn't want to come into contact with anyone.

All I could do was think about Andy's family. But I wasn't really pitying them. I mean what happened with all of them was sad, but it left me more scared than sorry. There were so many similarities between them and us. Similarities I couldn't ignore- as much as I wanted to. Dad said I was supposed to be used to kill Sam if Dean couldn't protect him from whatever connection he had to the demon. I couldn't see myself ever doing anything to hurt either of my brothers, but Dad wouldn't have said something like that for no reason. My thoughts just kept swirling inside my head.

"Becca?" Dean said.

It was only then that I realized that, not only were we parked, but he and I were the only ones in the car. "Wha-where are we?"

"Diner." Dean said. "Thought we could get some grub…I guess you were uh- sleeping. I'm gonna head in, you coming."

"Um, no. I'm not really um hungry and I…I'm good." I tried to sound convincing.

"Becca we tried to help Andy." Dean said.

"I know that." I said honestly. "We did all we could."

"Well if that's not bothering you then what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing." I lied. "I'm okay Dean."

He went to put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. "Becca Anne," Dean sighed. "I'm sorry, but you gotta know I couldn't control it."

"Huh?"

"I know I basically heald you hostage but it wasn't really me. It was like I was possessed. You saw how powerful the freaky mind warp was. I mean I gave Andy my car! I would have never done that had I been in my right mi- whatever that's not the point. Point is I'm sorry and you know I wouldn't have…"

I looked away from him. "Dean it's not that…its just…what if Dad had it all figured out?"

"He had a lot of things figured out Becca Anne. Care to elaborate." He smiled in a way that told me he knew what I meant, but thought he could joke me out of talking about it. It was a patented Dean Winchester move and part of me really wanted to just go with it. But instead I just rolled my eyes. He sighed, pissed that I didn't take the bait. "Look Becca I told you I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to you and Sam."

"Yeah, I know you did, but…"

"But what?" Dean stopped me.

"But don't you think that's what Andy's mom was trying to do hiding things from her kids- To make sure everything would be alright?" I asked. "Dean I don't want to end up like that."

"I told you it won't."

It took a few seconds for me to build myself up but I finally said "I think maybe I should go."

Dean blinked looking up at me. "What? Go where?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Stay with Bobby or Missouri. Hell I'd even stay with Jo and Ellen if that's what it takes."

"If that's what it takes for what?" Dean asked.

"If I don't know where you guys are then I can't kill Sam." I explained.

"So you wanna run away again?"

"What do you mean again?" I asked.

"Sammy told me you were gonna take off a few weeks ago." He said.

"Ugh, damnit Sam." I groaned. "I always keep secrets for him. Why does he ALWAYS have to tattle."

"Tattle?" Dean said. "So you're suddenly in the third grade? Look even if Andy's family is anything like ours, you saw the result of them spitting up. The demon got to them anyway. At least if we can help each other we can fight it off if we're together."

"That's what Sam said."

"Yeah well you might wanna listen to him. Word on the street is he's pretty damn smart. Although, you know how he's supposed to be the big genius of the family?" He asked "He go that all from me."

"Yeah, I'm sure studying his ass of and four years of at Stanford had nothing to do with that." I smirked.

"Stanford Shmanford." Dean smiled back. He always made me feel better, but it wasn't good enough to forget everything. I think Dean realized he hadn't completely won me over, because he leaned over and brushed my hair back. "I know you think I'm taking on too much by myself- that I cant do it all alone…Thing is I'm not…"

"Dean…"

"I meant I'm not doing it on my own. I couldn't do any of it without you or Sammy. I need you here Becca…Okay?" I looked right into his eyes and I think we both knew- at least for the moment- I wasn't going anywhere without my family.

"Okay." I agreed. "Sam and Trevor must be wondering why we never went in."

"Yeah I'm starving. Let's go in." Dean said.

"I'm hungry too. Besides I need to get in there and kick Sam's ass for telling on me to you." I explained.

"Telling on you, huh? What am I the authority figure now?"

"Yeah pretty much." I said.

"God help us." Dean joked.


	75. Chapter 75

A/N: New part. Warning guys, there's a lot going on and TONS of dialogue. Hope you still like it.

"You guys were taking forever out there." Sam said. "The waitress has had to come over here like three times."

"Thanks for waiting." I said taking a quick look at him to see if I could read his mood.

"Who said anything about waiting?" Trevor asked. "We ordered for you. Two double cheeseburgers, extra pickles."

"Sweet." Dean said. "But what's Becca gonna eat?"

I felt something buzz next to me a realized it was Trev's phone in his pocket vibrating against my leg. He put down his burger. "Hello…Hey Dad. Yep, we're actually eating right now." He said before rolling his eyes. "My dad says hi."

"Hi Joshua." We all said mid bite. Trevor got up to talk to his dad.

"Damnit." I sighed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He has to go back home."

"How do you figure that?" Dean said.

"He looked at me before he left the table."

"He looked at you so you think something's wrong. Sure Becca Anne, that makes sense. There are no holes in that logic at all." Dean said oozing sarcasm to the point that I wanted to smack him. "I bet Joshua's just checkin' in on him."

Trevor came back over. "So it looks like I have to go back home for a while."

I looked over at Dean. "You were saying?"

"Can we talk for a second?" Trevor said.

"We'll be right back." I told my brothers.

"Trev what's up?" I asked.

"I just gotta go home for a week or two. Then my Dad says I'm free to do whatever for a while."

"A week or two?" I said. "That's not too bad."

"Yeah." He agreed. "My grandparents are coming in to visit. I haven't seen them in a while so it's kind of important."

"That makes sense." I said. "So if you only have to go for a week or two and it's for a totally valid reason why are we standing behind the diner enjoying the breathtaking aroma of French fry grease and garbage?"

"Well, to be honest, I figured maybe I could get a little action out of it. I mean we're never alone and I have to leave for a few weeks."

"You are such a little slut." I laughed. "Here I was thinking something was wrong and you're just horny."

"Becca, I'm a teenage guy. When am I not horny?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He trailed the outline of my body over my shirt with the tips of his fingers and I felt a jolt go through me.

"Bex are you guys back he-Oh my God!" Sam said catching us mid-sentence. We pulled apart as he turned around and faced the dumster. "I just I was- I was- Joshua called back and Trevor left his, uh his phone on the…"

"Sam you don't have to look away." Trevor said awkwardly.

"We weren't even doing anything. Just kissing and we're not now so you can turn around." I explained.

"I'd rather not." He said. "I just need a second to um, regain my sight."

"Sammy." I sighed

"Your Dad called back Trevor. Just uh wanted to let you know…We should all probably go back inside now." He said walking back towards the diner.

I looked at Trevor and rolled my eyes. "Fine." We followed Sam back in and sat at the table.

"It's no trouble Joshua." Dean said. "We're between jobs anyway. Alright then." He hung up the phone and handed it back to Trevor. "We'll give you a lift home in the morning."

"Cool." Trevor said. "Thanks.

"Um, since were not staying." I said. "At Trevor's house that is, I mean there's no reason we all have to drive him back right? I mean I would be fine doing it myself."

"I'm sure you would." Sam said under his breath.

"It's not that far away." I said ignoring him. "So there's really no need to split up driving duty or anything."

"Maybe." Dean said. The fact that he was even considering it seemed to make Trevor pleasantly surprised and definitely made me more than happy.

The food came pretty soon and as usual the table got really quiet with the sound of scrapping forks being the most heard thing. We finished quickly and Sam, Trev and I decided we were tired enough to find a motel room. Dean had spotted a waitress who he claimed "Looked tastier than the burger" a little while before and went over to the counter to start flirting. He saw us leaving and made his way over to the door. "Where you going?"

"Well since none of us have slept in almost two days we thought a bed would be nice." Sam said shrugging.

Dean looked back at the waitress. "Um… do me a favor, will you? Call me and let me know where you're staying and I uh, I'll get a ride back."

"With the waitress?" Trevor asked.

"Her names Daisy and her shift ends in ten minutes."

"That fact that you were able to learn all of that in one five minute conversation shows me it's true love." I said sarcastically.

"Well I don't know if its true love, but how can I find out if I don't give it a try?" Dean smiled

"Ever the romantic." Trevor said.

We ended up getting maybe the fiftieth themed motel I'd been in in my life. This time we got the "pirate room" which basically meant a couple of rusted swords on the wall, a wooden wheel above the beds. Trevor flopped down on one of the beds. Sam "subtly" put my duffle on the other one. I rolled my eyes. "I think I'm gonna take a quick shower. Make sure and give Dean a call."

"Okay." He said.

The feeling of warm water on my skin was great, but not good enough to make me forget everything that'd happened or could happen. Part of me wished I didn't know anything about the whole me possibly killing Sam thing. Then I'd remember that if I didn't know about it, I'd probably be more likely to kill him. But the biggest part of me, the one that nagged at me the most, was the one who more than anything just wished Dad was still around. Time had past and I thought it was getting easier, but it wasn't. He was still gone. Every second of everyday. And it still sucked. I don't even know what I thought would have happened differently if Dad were alive. I mean I don't even know if he'd be around or off on his own. I toweled off and threw on some clothes, but when I went back into the room Sam wasn't there. Trevor was curled in a ball, sound asleep. Although his duffle safely taking up the space next to Trevor, his jacket and boots were gone. I opened the door and saw my brother leaning on the hood of the Impala.

"Hey." I said walking over.

"Hey kiddo. I called Dean but I kinda wish I hadn't. Apparently Daisy the waitress is a gymnast in her spare time, a detail I could have lived without."

"Ew." I laughed. "Thanks for sharing."

"Yeah sorry." He said.

I took a deep breath. "Sammy?" His eyes flicked up to me. "I- When I was with Dean, you know before we went in I… I um"

"You told Dean you were gonna run away?" He finished for me.

"How did-" I stopped. "Dean told you?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Well it always sounds like a good idea at the time." I said. "I mean there's no other way- It just sounds like a good idea."

"Becca I know you're worried about having to…you know."

"Sam…" I tried.

"But you don't have to be."

"Ugh. You sound like Dean. How can you both be so sure I wont hurt you Sammy?" I asked.

"I'm not." Sam said.

"But you just said…"

"Bex-" He paused. "Becca you heard what yellow eyes said. About some plan for people like me. And you saw what happened to Andy's family. So no I'm not sure you won't have to kill me. But know you love me. And I know you wouldn't kill me if- well if there wasn't reason to."

"Screw reason." I said backing away from him a bit.

"Becca," Sam said a little more seriously. "This is important."

"There's no way either me or Dean would kill you Sam. You're our brother."

"I wont be. Not if he changes me." Sam said. "I have to know that you won't let me become something I'm not."

"You wont. Plus Dad told Dean that he had to save you. And you know Dean. He always follows Dad's orders." I couldn't believe it. The more Sam tried to pretty much talk me into killing him, the more convinced I was that it was never going to happen.

"But if he can't?" He asked

"God you're stubborn."

"And you're not?"

"No!" I huffed.

"Then promise me."

"…Fine maybe I **am** stubborn, but…Sam do you know what you're asking me to do. It's not fair."

He sighed. "I know it isn't…Bex I'm sorry. I am. But I just- we see these things everyday. We see what they do to people. I don't want to become that."

I walked and leaned against the car next to him. With both stood in silence for a while. "So did you really think you could stay with Ellen and Jo at the roadhouse? God it must really have you nervous being around me to put up with that."

I cracked a smile. "It was just an idea. An idea you were never meant to know about. God, am I the ONLY one in this family who can keep a secret."

"What?" Sam said. "**Dean** told me. How does that make **me** unable to keep a secret."

"Oh I don't know Sam. Maybe the fact that you told him about me thinking about leaving before."

"Oh. Yeah." He winced. "Okay, well maybe if you stopped thinking about running away we wouldn't have any secrets to tell. I mean maybe I should take off and see how you like it."

"Oh shut up."

"Besides it's not like you're the greatest secret keeper in the world."

"Um maybe not in the world but definitely in this family." He scoffed. "What secrets haven't I kept."

"Um for starters." He said. "You told Dean I scratched his car door that time."

I laughed. "Yeah when I was eleven. And besides, you didn't scratch it. You freakin' dented it with a baseball. He would have noticed."

"He nearly ripped my head off." Sam said.

"I know." I yawned.

"You really should get some sleep kiddo." He said.

"You too."

When we got back in the room, I tried to lay down in the bed with Trevor, but Sam cleared his throat and pointed to the empty one. "I think that one looks a little bit more comfortable. Don't you?" It wasn't a question.

I moved over to the other bed. "You know eventually you're gonna have to give on this."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Sammy said. "I mean stubbornness is pretty much ingrained in my family so don't count on it."

I yawned again before wrapping myself up in the hard, almost plastic feeling motel covers and falling asleep.

We were all on weird sleep schedules and woke up that night. I blinked my eyes open and saw Dean, who'd came back at some point and fell asleep next to me. I quietly got out of bed (which was pretty hard since not only was Dean next to me but I was tangled in the loudest sheets in the world. I crept over to Trevor and tapped him until he woke up. He looked around, realized what I was doing and shook his head. "Come on!" I mouthed. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed. At one point I thought Sam was gonna wake up, but he just curled back over. I swiped the keys to the Impala off of the table and we slowly went out the door before bolting over to the car and getting in the backseat.

"Oh my God." Trevor laughed. "Funny how you're the most dangerous part of this job."

"Oh whatever." I said. "You know I'm worth it." I leaned in and kissed him. He stopped kissing me for a second. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just thought…Are you wearing perfume?"

"No." I said. I sniffed the air and laughed. "It's the stupid motel bathroom soap you loser."

"Well it smells good." He said.

"Ha, yeah right. I smell like I should be in porn."

"No that's how you usually smell." He joked.

"You are such a jerk." I gasped in mock offense and punched his arm.

"Ow." He said.

"Oh please." I said. "I've lived with Sam all my life. Don't even bother with the puppy dog eyes. I'm practically immune to them at this point." We both laughed.

"So not to be a downer," He said. "but what was up earlier."

"Huh?"

"When you and Dean came into the diner you looked a little upset."

"Oh." I said. "I was. I mean- I don't know."

"Wanna talk about it?" Trevor asked.

"Actually, I kinda don't. I'm a little sick of talking about it. Maybe later, but right now all I want to do is fool around with my extremely hot boyfriend since he's leaving me in a while."

He smiled. "That can be arranged." I absolutely loved the way he kissed. I always got so swept up in it. Actually it was the fact that I was swept up in him that made me fail to realize the sun was coming up. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Trevor asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." I said. "It's morning. We have to get back in there." We pushed the front seats of the car back into place and I prayed my brothers were still asleep.

I kept myself from breathing a heavy sigh of relief when we went back in and found them both still in bed. I tried to put the keys down on the counter as quietly as possible but Dean looked over at me. "Hey." I said carefully.

"Hey." He said in a way that sounded more like "What the hell are you doing?"

"We- We just woke up." I lied.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, waking up too.

"We just woke up." I repeated.

"Un-huh." Dean said. "What time is it?"

"Um. I don't." I shrugged. "Like six?"

"Huh." He said. "You guys going somewhere at six in the morning?"

"No." Trevor said.

"Then what are you doing with the keys to my car?" He asked.

I looked down at the keys remembering that I'd just placed them on the table. "Oh." I said. "The keys? We were gonna…get some stuff from in there."

"Stuff like what?" Sam asked. "We brought most everything in."

"Um…" I said.

"Weapons." Trevor said. "We were gonna bring some of them in and you know polish and sharpen them."

"Why would you wanna sharpen weapons at six AM?" Sam asked groggily.

"Because…because he's leaving today. And we- we wanted to surprise you." I said quickly, not really buying the lie myself.

"Alright." Dean said skeptically. "Well then I guess you better get started. I figure if your gonna be done before Trevor gets his ride back." He laid back down and Sam followed suit.

"Um…ok." Trevor said, clearly as shocked as I was that our awful lie worked.

I picked up the keys and we headed back to the car.

"I can't believe they fell for that." I said shuffling through the weapons.

"I cant believe I'm gonna be cleaning weapons for two hours, in a cramped car, at the crack of dawn." He wasn't exaggerating. It took us two whole hours to clean and sharpen all of the weapons (although we did take fairly frequent breaks… you know just to make sure we didn't tire ourselves out. When we went back in the room Sammy'd just stepped out of the shower.

"Hurry up and get dressed so you guys can get going Sam. I want my car back her from Joshua's house by tonight incase Daphne wants to go for round two." Dean smiled.

"The waitress?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. "I thought her name was Daisy."

Dean paused. "Oh yeah. Good call Sammy."

"Wait." I said. "Dean I thought you said I could drive Trevor back b myself. Sam's coming with us."

"Nope." He said.

"But you just said…"

"Sam's taking him back." Dean said.

"But- but that's not fair." I tried not to whine. "Dean you said-"

"I said maybe." Okay, so that is what he'd actually said, but it still didn't feel fair. I looked to Trevor and Sam who both looked away as if something really important was going on in the other direction.

"Well will you at least tell me why not?"

"Figured it'd be safer with Sam driving." He said calmly.

"Safer?" I scoffed. "Dean I've been driving that car all this time and you thought it was safe then. If you're doing this because you don't want me alone with Trev, that not right, but at least be honest about it."

"Actually I thought it'd be safer since Sam got way more sleep than you did since you were out there doing weapons at six." Dean said. "And as for you being alone with Trevor, I figured you and him had enough alone time with him since you both were out there at least an hour before that."

I felt like the wind got knocked out of me. Trevor finally looked over at me and looked just as surprised. "I…I - Dean we were just- I" I stammered not knowing the best way to keep from fanning the flames.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Well you two better get going."

Sam nodded and Trevor awkwardly (and pretty bravely at that point) gave me a quick hard hug. Then they both left. The silence in the room was deafening. "Dean-" I started to apologize.

"Save it." He stopped me.

"So I guess I'm grounded." I said.

"Nope."

He was just full of surprises wasn't he? "I'm not?"

"Did you want to be?"

"Well no." I said. "But I thought- with me being with Trevor this morning…"

"We don't have time for you to be grounded." He said.

"Oh…okay" I said, not sure if I should be relieved or what.

"We also don't have time to be lying to each other." He said. I didn't know what to say. "You know what I thought when I woke up and saw your bed was empty? I thought you took off."

"What?"

"Oh come on don't act like its such a ridiculous idea Becca." Dean said a little too quietly. "I mean you've already wanted to twice already. I come back, you're there in bed. I wake up, you're gone, Trevor's gone and my keys are gone. What the hell am I supposed to think?"

"I told you I wouldn't do that." I said.

"I know you did." He said.

"I told you Dean." I repeated.

"I said I know." He said. "Even though you said that and as gross as it is to think about you. And Trevor. In my car. Doing…stuff. I was still relieved when I saw the Impalas light on."

He must have been channeling his inner John Winchester because I totally felt guilty. "Dean…I gave you my word. I'm staying" He nodded. "…If it helps we weren't having sex in your car."

"Becca that doesn't…you know what it actually does make me feel better." He said. "That and the fact that when Sammy gets back with the car you're gonna wash it and pick up some of that nice wax she looks so good in."

I sighed. "No time for grounding huh?"

"No time for grounding." He said with a slight smile that made me feel better. "But there's always time for car detail."

"I'm sure there is." I smiled back.

"Oh and Becca?"

"Yep." I said.

"My baby gets two coats."

We changed our clothes and trained for a long while before Dean decided to get some food from the fast food place across the parking lot. I looked at the clock and realized Sam should have been back pretty soon. "Call and see if he wants something." Dean said. I called his cell, but it went straight to voicemail. "Phone's probably dead. I'll just get'em a burger or something." He left and I held out about two minutes before I called Trevor.

"Hey." He said. "I didn't think you'd be allowed phone calls so soon after being grounded."

"Actually I'm not grounded." I said. "Have to wash and polish the car when Sam gets back with it. Not too bad. You make it home alright?"

"Yeah." Trevor said. "Hours ago. Sam isn't back yet?"

"Nope. I guess he hit traffic or something." I said. "Look I cant talk for long. Dean just went to some fast food place for dinner. He'll be back any second."

"I thought you said you weren't grounded?"

"I'm not. Just don't want to poke the sleeping bear you know." I explained. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said hanging up. "

I flipped on the tv and went through the channels twice before Dean came back in. "Soups on."

"You brought back soup?" I asked.

"Its just an expression Becca Anne." He said. "Where's Sam?"

I shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"He's not here?" Dean asked suddenly serious.

"No." I said. "He hasn't come back yet."

"Yeah he has Becca." Dean said. "This isn't funny."

"I'm not joking. Dean what's wrong?" He opened the motel room door and I saw why he was panicked. There in the parking lot was the Impala.

"Dean, if the cars back then where the hell is Sam?"


	76. Chapter 76

A/N: Hey! Here's the next part. FYI It's got a flashback. Hope you like it.

Dean and I both called Sam about four times.

"I'm gonna go check the Impala." I said.

"He um, he probably just went…" Dean said as we both ran over to the car."

"What? For a walk?" I asked. "Without checking in? Without-" I stopped. My lungs felt tight and my mouth went dry at what I saw. "He left the keys in the car Dean."

"I see that." Dean said in a way that was so calm I knew he was just as freaked as I was. "And I'm gonna kick his ass for leaving them in there."

"No no no." I said calling Sam's cell again. "He'd NEVER leave YOUR keys in YOUR car. Like ever." Dean started dialing. "I'm already calling Sam."

"I'm not calling Sam." Dean said. "Hey Missouri…Yeah, listen you hear from Sam lately?...Alright. Well do me a favor and call me if you do?... Thanks."

"She hasn't heard anything?" I said.

"Did it sound like she said she heard something." He said walking back to the room.

"It was just a question." I said following him.

"It was a stupid question."

I slammed the door. "Stop snapping at me."

"I'm not snapping at you." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Fine I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay." …_But not really_. "Um maybe we should call a couple people? See if anyone-"

Dean cut me off. "Yeah. Okay. You call Bobby, I'll call Hemlin that munitions guy. He talks to a lot of people. I'll see if he can't ask around."

"Okay." I said flipping open my phone. I waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Bobby?" I said. "Hey it's Becca. Have you-"

"Hey there Darlin'. How the heck are you?" He asked.

"Not so great." I said. "Bobby have you heard from Sam?"

"Not since I last heard from you. Why?"

"He's- He's missing." I said.

"He's what?"

I felt a tickle in my throat and cleared it, not wanting to cry. "Sam went to drop Trevor off at home and- and I guess he came back. I mean the Impala's here but he's not and he left the keys."

He asked where I was and I told him. "Alright." Bobby said. "Is Dean there?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"You both keep calling around. I'm on my way."

"What?" I asked. For some reason I didn't even think about Bobby coming. I mean it felt that serious, but I didn't want it to be that serious. I wanted Sam to walk through the door with donuts or something. I wanted Dean to kick his ass for having us all worried and leaving his keys in the car. I was more than over the sick feeling that had worked its way into my body so many times over the past year or so. I mean hell, it was bad enough working in a profession that put your family in danger every five seconds. But those times (which unfortunately seemed to be happening to me more and more often) when I had no clue were a member of my family was. I worried about Sam even when I knew he was at Stanford. But then Dad went missing and we had no idea where he was. And then that time I pretty much forced Dean to go on that hunt alone and we didn't know where he was. And every time it happened, I hoped and prayed for the best. But in the back of my mind I expected the worst. I didn't want to. But Sam going missing a few months after Dad was most likely killed by the yellow eyed demon. After all it had said it had plans for Sammy.

"Becca!" Dean said.

"Oh." I realized I was just standing there. Bobby'd hung up. "Um Bobby's says he's on his way."

"Good." He said after eyeing me for a second. "Hemlin put me on hold. Says he's gonna check his records or something. Call…Call the road house. See about Ellen. Hunters pass through there."

I did what my brother said and peeked outside the window again while the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ellen's hard deep voice came through my cell.

"Hi Ellen. Its Becca. Becca Winchester."

"Becca." She said. "What's up?"

"You haven't seen Sam have you?"

"Can't say I have." Ellen said.

"Well you think you could maybe ask around to a few people in there, maybe ask Ash if he could..."

"Will do." She said. "In fact hold on… Ash!" I heard her yell. "You hear anything about Sam?"

"Sam Winchester?" He asked. "Why?"

"His sister's on the phone. She was asking if- hey!" I heard the phone jostle around.

"Becca?" Ash was now on the phone. "How you doin'? More importantly have you hit eighteen yet?"

"Ash have you heard anything about my brother?" I sighed.

"You know you skedaddled out of here so fast last time I saw you, you damn near gave me whiplash."

"Damnit Ash I just-"

"Come on now Becca, no need to get angry."

"Hey Ash, let me make this abundantly clear. I don't get a straight answer out of you, and I mean soon, it won't be pretty. Think somewhere along the lines of me killing you. We clear?"

"Um…Uh-huh." He said.

"Okay. Now, have you heard from my brother?"

"No." He said. "But there are definitely ways of finding people. I could run some things on my computer, try and pick up his scent."

"Alright." I said. "Thank you Ash."

"I'll call you if I get anything." He said before hanging up.

Dean and I both made about thirty more calls before Bobby showed up. All of them leading to promises to keep an eye out, but no real knowledge of where he'd be.

"Thanks for coming Bobby." Dean said letting him in. Turns out he'd been making a few calls of his own. A few overlapped with ours but most were people I'd never even heard of. Dean either. I mean yeah, the idea of pro hunting being done by so many people was relatively knew to us. For a while we didn't know there was an inner circle to the damn job, let alone the fact that our father was regarded as one of the MVPs. Still I was pretty sure our family'd made a pretty inclusive list of contacts.

Bobby hadn't had any real leads on Sam but he also asked about all demonic signs and omens over the past month just in case.

"And?" Dean asked. Bobby pulled out a map and showed it to us. "This is it."  
"Are you joking?" Dean asked. "There's nothing here."  
"Exactly." Bobby sighed.  
"Come on, there's got to be something." Dean said. "I mean, what about the…the normal, low-level stuff…you know, exorcisms, that kind of thing?"  
Bobby shook his head. "That's what I'm telling you. There's nothing. It's completely quiet."

"Nothing's ever completely quiet Bobby." I said. "I mean how are we supposed to look for Sam? We NEED some kind of…" I was cut off by my ringing phone. "Ash?" I said picking up. "Tell me you got something."

"Well, yeah I did." He said quietly.

"Thank God." I sighed. "Where's Sammy?"  
"Well I- I didn't find anything about Sam, but I did find something."

"Why the hell should I care about anything other than my brother right now Ash?" I asked

"Trust me." He said

"Are you playing games with me Ash, because I swear to God…"

Dean grabbed the phone. "Ash I'm gonna ring your scrawny little ass…What?…Come on, I don't have time for this." Dean's face changed before he hung up.

"What?" Bobby said. "What'd he say?"

"We gotta head to the roadhouse. Come on", Dean told us as he grabbed our stuff.

"Dean, you plan on telling us what the hell's going on any time soon?" I asked.

"Don't really know." He said.

"Then why are we going to the road house?"

We got in the Impala. "Ash said. He said something bigs going on. The line wasn't safe but he said it could help us find Sammy. That was pretty much all I needed to here. We took of getting to the road house in record time. Only once we got there, it wasn't there. I mean it was there but it was completely destroyed. "What the hell?" Dean said looking around.

"My God." Bobby said.  
Dean turned to me "You see Ellen?".  
"No. No Ash, either," I said.  
"Oh, Ash, damn it!" I turned and saw what had upset my brother. He'd recognized Ash's watch on one of the burnt bodies. My stomach lurched. Look, Ash was kind of a skeez. He was one of the dumbest smart guys I've ever met and he usually smelled like PBR's and BLT's. He was constantly horny which had caused me nothing but trouble. He was all of those things…but he didn't deserve that.  
"This is…" Bobby was at a loss for words.  
"What the hell did Ash know?" Dean said.

"You think this is because…" Bobby started.

"More than likely." Dean said.

"What about Ellen and Jo?" I asked. "I mean we have no way of knowing where they are or if they're even alive." It was becoming an unwelcome pattern.

"We have to find them." Dean said. "We got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us without them. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?" Normally I would have wondered how he could be so callous, but we were missing our brother. Somehow I understood. Suddenly my brother knelt on the floor. He started breathing heavily.  
"Dean?" I said going over to him. My first thought was that he was having a panic attack or something. I'd never seen him have one before or anything, but given the situation. Slowly he started breathing regularly again  
"What was that?" Bobby asked

"You okay?" I said.  
Dean looked dazed. "I don't- I don't know. Headache?"  
"You never got a headaches like that before." I said.  
"I know, but." He stopped. "Well, it must be the stress…I could have sworn I saw something."  
"Like…like a vision? Like what Sam gets?" I asked.  
- What? No." He said. "Becca why would you even..."

"I don't know?" I shrugged. "Quick, violent headache, goes away after a few seconds with vision thrown in the middle. You're right, that sounds nothing like what happens to Sammy."  
"Don't be a smartass." Dean said.

"I'm just saying..."  
"Come on, I'm not some psych-" but then he doubled over again "Oh, God!" He started to fall back.  
"Bobby catch-" I started, but he already had Dean in his arms. "Dean?! Dean? Are you with me?."  
"Yeah, I think so." He said slowly. "I-I saw Sam. I saw him."  
"So it _was_ a vision." I asked helping him up. "How did you get a vision.  
"Your guess is as good as mine. Damnit, Sam isn't kidding when he said those things hurt like hell."  
"What'd you see?" Bobby asked. "Anything around him. Any clue where he was."  
Dean thought. "Uh, there was a bell."  
"A bell?" I asked.  
"Yeah," he said. "Like, a big bell…a big bell with some kind of engraving on it. I don't know."  
"An engraving?" Bobby said. "Was it a tree…like, an oak tree?"  
"Yeah, exactly. How did you…"  
"I know where Sam is." Bobby said. "Get in the car. Let's go." Dean and I obeyed, jumping at any hope of finding Sammy. So many things were going on in my head that I felt like I was going to explode, but the one thing that stood out was that last conversation I had with Sam. What if we found him and he'd been…changed. I didn't- I couldn't do anything to him. I tried to block it out. I mean Sam was fine. He had to be. We'd given up enough. Life had handed our family some tough shit and even though we each cracked a little sometimes, for the most part we were pretty good about sucking it up.

_I was curled up in my bed trying to ignore the groans that were coming from the living room. An hour before Dad and Dean'd come home. Something was wrong with Dad. He didn't look bruised or anything but he was falling all over and it really scared me. It didn't help that pretty much as soon as they got back I Dean told me to go in the room I was sharing with Sammy and wait for him. There was some yelling that had died down, but my brothers still hadn't come to get me._

_I was almost drifting off to sleep when Sam sat down. He sighed before he slammed his fists against his bed. _

"_Is Daddy okay?" I asked._

"_Why should I care?"_

"_I…I don't know, just cause." I said biting my bottom lip. "Sammy are you mad at me?"_

_He rolled his eyes and sighed. "No. and it's SAM. Look, Dad's fine okay?" _

"_Okay."_

_There was a knock at the door and Dean stuck his head in. "It's me."_

"_I knew you was." Sam said. "Who else would it be?"_

"_Coulda been Daddy." I said._

_Sam scoffed. "Like hell it could. Dad wouldn't have knocked. He would have just burst right into the room with demands and orders. That is if he'd ever even…"_

"_Enough Sam." Dean cut him off channeling his inner John Winchester. "And watch what you say around Becca."_

"_I'm not a kid!" I pouted._

"_I never said I thought you were." Dean said. "But I do think you are too young to hear some things. And last I checked you were also too young to be up this late."_

_Bed time? But he'd told me to go to my room a whole hour before bedtime and I'd been in the room all by myself. I thought for sure after everything'd calmed down I would get to stay up later then normal. You know, to compensate for my stolen play time. "Can't we play a little before bed?" I asked scrambling out of bed and going to tug on Dean's jeans._

"_I don't think so Becca Anne." He said picking me up. I fought a yawn as he placed me in the bed and tucked me in. "Night Becca."_

"_Night Dean. Night Sam." I yawned again._

"_Night kiddo." Sam said. _

_I closed my eyes and felt them wait a second before they went into the living room. I knew it was bad, but I got out of bed to try and listen. I wanted to know what was wrong with my Daddy, and according to Dean I was too young to know things (which just meant they weren't going to tell me). I cracked the door to the room and sat quietly._

"_Sammy..." I heard Dean say._

"_It's Sam." he corrected._

"_Look... Dad's just trying to do the best he can…"_

"_Dean could you just... not tonight okay?" _

_Dean sighed. "Alright." he said. "…I just want you to know its hard for him. I mean losing mom..."_

"_Yeah well we lost our mother and you don't see us drinking ourselves to death." Sam snapped._

"_Hey." Dean said. "Watch the tone…This time of year is always hard for him. He's trying okay. With everything that's happened and all the stuff he see's everyday…he's trying."_

"_Four months." Sam said. That bitterness was almost completely drained from his voice all of a sudden. "He promised he was gonna stop and he couldn't even make four months. I mean damnit Dean, Becca saw this time. She getting older and sooner or later she's gonna figure out what he's doing." I guess it was sooner. I'd seen my father drink every once in a while, but I had no idea that…_

"_I know." Dean said._

"_Then how can you defend him?" Sammy asked._

"_Sam…I…He's our Dad."_

_I was little, yeah, but even I understood what Dean meant. I guess Sam did too. "Uh you need help cleaning some of this stuff up."_

"_Um- no man, I'm good. Get some sleep. You got school tomorrow."_

"_So do you Dean." Sam said._

"_Yeah but unlike you, I get most of my sleep in during class." _

"_Alright." Sam said. "I heard him walking toward the room and scrambled into bed. I turned away from the door and tried not to move when he came in. As he got changed I tried to keep still and not let my crying make me shake. So things weren't exactly what I thought they were. And that was pretty crummy. But handled it like a Winchester. The same way Dad dealt with losing his wife. The way Dean dealt with having to be a teenage parent half of the time. The way Sam dealt with being unable to stop himself from losing respect for his own father. We sucked it up and kept it going._

And that's what I had to do know. Not to pat myself on the back, but with all of the work we did, Sam and I didn't deserve to be frantically searching for our brother. I knew I had to suck it up, but staring out the window driving towards what I hoped would be my brother, I found it pretty hard. The universe was NOT playing fair and I didn't want to deal with it anymore. I just wanted my brother back.


	77. Chapter 77

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

New part. Hope you like it!

Bobby ended up taking us to a town called Cold Oak in South Dakota. He figured it out from the engraved tree in the vision Dean'd had. It was one of the many times I was happy Bobby was one of the only people I knew other than Sammy that had the power to keep every weird, seemingly random fact in his head. I mean even Dad had to use his journal to remember stuff like that. According to Bobby, Cold Oak, South Dakota was noted to be a town that had been so haunted that every person who survived living there fled.

After what felt like forever we finally got there. It was all woody. It almost seemed like the world had just forgotten about it and continued to progress and develop everywhere around Cold Oak.

"It looks like the rest of the way's on foot." Bobby said getting out of the car.

Dean nodded before looking at me. "Becca I need you to stand as lookout back here. We'll go in and get Sammy."

"Wha-No." I said.

"Becca darlin'. Having a lookout might be a good idea." Bobby said.

"Then you do it." I told him.

"You're not coming." Dean said. "Alright. End of story."

"Why not?"

"We don't have time to argue right now." He yelled at me.

"But I don't understand…"

"I cant focus on getting him if I think there's even a chance of losing both of you!" Dean said.

It was quiet for a second. "Fine." I said. I know, I know. Giving up just doesn't seem like something I would do. But Dean was right…At least he was right about the fact that we didn't have time to be arguing. Also he was right that he'd have a clearer head if he knew I was safe away from whatever was in there. All he needed to deal with was finding Sam, not protecting me. He was wrong though because he didn't need to protect me. So I agreed to do as I was told and stood there…for about five minutes. I figured that was more than enough time for Dean and Bobby to think I'd stayed back. I made my way through the trail and hoped I was following the right way as the area got denser. I'd just seen light up a head and figured I was getting pretty close when I heard it. "Sam!" Dean screamed. I didn't even think about it and just broke off into a sprint as I heard Dean calling our brother again. "Sam look out!"

When I got there I- I couldn't believe it. I couldn't understand it. There was Bobby standing a few feet behind my brothers. Dean was holding Sam and I almost felt relieved. Until I saw Sam's face. Pale and still. Unresponsive.

"SAM!" I screamed.

"Becca don't look." Bobby said trying to hold on to me. I broke free and ran over to my brothers.

"Sammy please!!!" I begged. "SAMMY!"

Dean, who had Sam in his arms grabbed at me and pulled me into a hard hug too. I felt Sam's shaggy hair brush my neck and I wanted so badly for him to be okay. For this to all be a dream. My brother to be alive. My brother had to be alive. I mean Sam's one of the best people I know. He didn't deserve this. Our family didn't deserve this. I mean is this the thanks we get for trying to save the world? What kind of world was this? Not one worth saving…not anymore.

We had to get out of there. Bobby and Dean carried Sam back to the car. Once we put him in, with his head resting on my lap, I wanted to think he was asleep. I just didn't want to except it.

"There's uh- There's a cabin I saw about five minutes from here. Looked vacant." Bobby said.

"W-what?" Dean asked from the passenger seat.

"Vacant cabin. Maybe we should go and-"

"Okay." Dean cut him off.

Suddenly a thought hit me. "W-what about Joshua?"

"What?" Dean said tears streaking down his face.

"He- I mean- He brought me back didn't he?"

"Becca." Bobby said. "Even if it weren't incredibly dangerous, he'd have to perform the rituals within something like an hour. There's no way he could get here or we could get there in…"

"Then one of us will do it." Dean said.

"We don't know how."

"Then we'll call him and he can tell us." I said.

"Becca with that type of thing, you don't want to mess around and…"

"Get him on the damn phone Bobby." I said as we got to the cabin.

Bobby reluctantly called as Dean and I carried Sam into the cabin. We set him down on a mattress. Along with a shifty looking table and one chair, it was the only furnishing in the place. I looked over at Dean. His eyes were glued on Sam. I wanted to hug him. Be in his arms and have him hold me until this was better. But at the same time the idea of touching him- touching anything- I just couldn't.

I jumped when Bobby opened the door and came in. "He tell you how to do it?"

Bobby cleared his throat. "Well, yes but…look he said it wasn't a good idea to try it."

"Bullshit." Dean said.

"Well with the fact that none of us have ever done it before…"

"Yeah, well neither had he the first time he did it. You have to start somewhere." I said.

"And considering the fact that it has to be done perfectly or it can have terrible repercussions and it's primarily done in Latin, which isn't any of our strong suits…" He explained.

"Yeah, okay well Sammy's the Latin wiz, but he can't exactly do it right now Bobby." I said.

"Look, if we try this and we don't get it perfect we could end up… Sam's soul could end up trapped in somewhere or he…"

"I don't care about any of that, okay? Just tell me how to do it? Alright?! Just- Will you tell me how to bring my brother back?" I sobbed. "Please! Please?" Bobby grabbed me into a hug so quickly I didn't have time to pull away. Dean sat in the chair across from the mattress Sam laid motionless on. Tears were falling down his face, but he didn't make a sound.

Night came and went but none of us slept. The only time all night that any of us left the cabin was when Dean went out to the car for a second. He came back with the whisky that was kept in the trunk incase a hunt went bad and someone got hurt and needed to be numbed while being patched up or something. It was cheap and strong and way more than he should have been able to handle on his own. But we were all dealing with more than we should have been able to handle.

Around nine in he morning Bobby went to go check out some contacts and make sure there wasn't any word on us being targets. I mean, it felt like the Demon was always after Sammy, but we just wanted to make sure. I mean it took three members of the Winchester family already and Bobby wanted to be clear it wasn't trying to complete the set or anything. I heard someone come in a hour later, but it'd only felt like minutes since Bobby left . Neither me or Dean had taken our eyes of Sam so I was surprised when I realized Trevor was standing next to me.

"Hey." He said. I felt my mouth open, but words wouldn't come out. Only my shaking breath. "My Dad's outside with Bobby. I'm so sorry. Becca anything you need we'll…" He stopped talking. I guess he didn't know what to say. To be honest I didn't want him to keep talking. It wouldn't have changed anything.

Bobby called in as he entered the cabin with Joshua. Trev's father nodded knowingly and once again I was happy not to be obligated to make some weird form of sympathetic small talk. "Brought you this back," Bobby said, showing us some food.  
"No, thanks." Dean said gruffly. "I'm fine."

"Me too." I said softly.

"You should eat something." Joshua suggested (the doctor coming out in him I guess).  
"I said I'm fine," Dean snapped still starring at Sam and gulped down some more whiskey.  
Bobby hesitated before saying "Well…I uh- I hate to bring this up. I really do. But don't you think maybe we…we should bury Sam?"

My eyes flashed up at him but Dean didn't even flinch. "We… no." I said. "We can't. I mean…well we just can't."  
Joshua sighed "Well we could maybe…"  
"What?" Dean asked finally looking at them. "Torch his corpse? Not yet."

"Bobby did you hear anything from you're contacts?" I asked.

"Nothing seems to be coming our way." He said.

"Well do any of those people know anything about who the hell that guy was?" Dean asked. "The one who- the one who was there in Cold Oak?"

Bobby shook his head. "Not yet. Look even though it seems like nothings coming, maybe we should get out of here. I mean we're only ten minutes from Cold Oak and if the Demon did decide to come then…"

"Then let him come!" Dean growled.  
"Dean this isn't smart." Trevor said carefully. "Bobby's right, we should get out of here."

"Yeah." I said softly. "You should get out of her."

"Becca." He started.

"No." I didn't want to hurt him- any of them. But they had to go. "We- me and my brothers- we need to be alone right now. Please. Just go."  
They all looked at each other. "You know where we'll be" Bobby said before walking out.

They'd been gone for a while when Dean stood up and walked over to his bag. "W-what are you doing?" He pulled out Dad's journal. "Dean?"

"Stay here." He said.

"What? Where are you going?" I asked.

"Stay with Sam." Dean said.

"Dean, wait." I said. "Talk to me. What the hell is going on."

He put on his jacket. "It's my job to look after you two. To make sure you're okay and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let Sam- if I'm gonna let this happen. Stay here with Sam and I'll be back soon."

I followed him out the door. "Dean, tell me what you're…"

"I said stay put." He said.

"No!"

"Becca, trust me. This is something I have to do. Now I don't care if you willingly go back in there and make sure Sam stays safe or if I have to tie you to a damn chair myself, but you're staying here." He got in the car and slammed the door leaving me with that thought just one day before when I agreed to stay behind and let him go ahead.

I went back into the cabin where Sam was waiting for me. I walked over to the bed and knelt down next to it. "Sammy?" I whispered. "I can't- I can't understand this. I mean you're my big brother and you can't… Remember how you used to say that you were the black sheep of the family, you know cause we all were just so into hunting. But the thing is, it wasn't true Sam. You weren't. You aren't. You help us stay together and now… I don't know. Dad's gone. You're gone. Dean just w-walked out and I don't know what to do." I started to cry again. I laid down on the mattress next to Sam and placed my head on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do." I cried and cried until I guess not sleeping for forty some odd hours and exertion wore me out and I fell asleep.

When my swollen, puffy eyed peeled themselves open, I blinked before sitting up. I looked over at Sam or at least what I thought was Sam. I panicked realizing that in the place where my dead brother once was, there was now just a huge bloody stain on the mattress. "Oh my God!" I said. I was about to find my phone to call someone and try to figure out what happened when I saw him. I could actually hear my heart beating. "Sammy?"

"Hey kiddo." He smiled. "Sorry I didn't wake you up when I did, but I figured you could use the rest. How long was I out fo-" I cut him of by grabbing him in a hug. "Umph. Bex quit it. What're you trying to kill me?"

I broke away and looked up at him. Was this a dream? The idea of having to wake up to a grim reality that wasn't this scared the shit out of me. But then if it wasn't a dream, how could this happen? My mind quickly had the thought that maybe Bobby was right about burning his corpse sooner and now he'd been possessed. "Christo." I said softly and checked for a flinch but it never came. Satisfied I hugged him again.

"Becca what are you-" We both turned as the door opened and Dean walked in. He saw Sam and immediately went to hug him too. "Ow! What is _with_ you guys?" He said painfully.

"I'm sorry man" Dean said smiling.

"Yeah me too." I said smiling as well. "I guess its just that we're so happy you're not-

"We're happy to see you up and around, that's all." Dean cut me off. "Come on. Sit down."  
"Okay." Sam said, skeptically. "So..what happened to me?"

I was about to tell him until Dean caught my eye and he shot me his "SHUT UP" face. "What do you remember?" he asked Sam.

"I donno." He said. "I mean I saw you and Bobby, and… then I felt this pain, this sharp pain like… like, white-hot, you know, and… then you started running at me, and… that's about it."  
"Yeah, that kid stabbed you in the back." Dean explained. "You lost a lot of blood. You know, it was pretty touch and go for a while."

"Wha-" I started, but Dean cut me off again.  
"Sammy, who was that kid, anyway?  
"His name's Jake." Sam said. "Did you get him?"  
"No, he disappeared into the woods."  
Sam slammed his palm on the table. "We got to find him, Dean. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, Van Damme." Dean chuckled. "You just woke up, alright? Let's get you something to eat. You want something to eat? I'm starving. Look, you and Becca hold tight and I'll run out and pick us up some lunch. What do you want pizza, burgers, what?"

"Pizza's fine." Sam turned to me obviously freaked out by Dean's rapid fire responses.

Dean was freaking me out too, but it wasn't just the speediness of his words. I followed him out to the car for the second time that day. "Dean, what's going on?"

"Don't leave him alone in there." Dean said. "He just woke up for God's sakes.

"No, actually he just rose from the dead." I said. "Slight difference."

"Will you keep your mouth down? He obviously doesn't know that."

"Yeah well I do. And so do you…Only you seem a little bit less surprised by this than I am. So what's going on?" I repeated.

"What's going on is our brother's back. So would you calm down and enjoy it. I told you I'd fix things and I did. End of story."

I went back into the cabin. "Hey kiddo." Sam said. "Was it just me or was Dean being extra weird." I thought about what to do. I mean I'd gotten my wish and Sam was alive again. I could have just accepted that and moved on. On the other hand, he had died. And I had no idea what Dean had done to bring him back. I didn't know what to do. I sighed. "He's just happy you're up so now h can stop worrying and eat something." I lied. I felt guilty, but what else could I say. "Oh he's just ecstatic because now we don't have to burn the corpse of two family members in one year?"


	78. Chapter 78

A/N: Hey all! Here's the new part. Enjoy!

So I sat in the backseat of a car holding a greasy pizza box, listening to my older brother (who was dead just hours before) talk to my other brother (who still hadn't told me anything about the whole resurrection thing).

"Toss me another slice Bex?" Sam asked. I opened the box and complied, trying to ignore the fact that less than 24 hours ago Sam's head had been in my lap where the pizza box was and my tears sprinkled his cold face. The sound of Sabbath's "Iron Man" told me Bobby was calling Dean. One time at around three in the morning Sam and I were both in that weird stage of exhaustion where your body goes topsy turvy and you actually end up not being able to sleep. So Sammy hacked into this ring tone website and we loaded Dean's phone with perfectly selected songs for different people. Not only did it freak Dean out for about a week, but it allowed us both to know who was calling him almost all the time.

"You're ignoring Bobby's call?" Sam asked.

Dean's eyes quickly flicked up to the rear view mirror and I saw the second of nervousness before he said "Well I mean we'll be there soon. He can talk to me then."

"Yeah, but what if it's important?"

"It's not." Dean lied. "Bobby said he'd call to tell us what to do if you, uh, weren't recovering well."

"Was it really that bad?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged "You're fine now…He's such a worrier that Bobby. I told him you'd be okay, didn't I Becca Anne?"

I said. "I didn't hear you say that. I didn't hear you say anything. You lying, secret keeping jackass!" At least that's what I said in my head. Out loud I said "Does anybody mind if I eat the last piece?" I had no stomach for pizza or any other food. Its like my body was still physically grieving for Sam and hadn't gotten the memo yet that he was alright. But I chomped into the slice anyway, determined not to have to answer any other questions Dean wanted me to back him up on. Sure, I didn't tell Sam that he'd died. I couldn't figure out a way to say that that wouldn't freak him out or make me look crazy (especially since I had no clue how he came back). But I refused to outright lie to him.

If I didn't have about four thousand emotions running through me at the time, I would have thought watching Bobby and Joshua's faces watching us (all of us) get out of the car was fricken hilarious. Instead I was freaking out and wondering just what they were gonna say and how exactly would Sam react to whatever they chose to say.

"Um" Bobby finally said. "Hey."

"Hi Bobby." Dean said. I could tell he was freaking too.

"Sam you're- you're looking good." Joshua said. I guess his first instinct wasn't too far from mine.

"Yeah Sammy it's… it's nice to see you up and around." So Bobby was gonna play along too.

"Yeah, well... thanks for patching me up." Sam smiled unaware.

"Don't mention it," Bobby said. It was quick but I caught the glare both men shot at me and Dean. It was the first time I ever welcomed that "you're in trouble" look. Because this time A) I had nothing to do with the trouble and B) I wanted to know exactly how the trouble came to be.

"Well I feel great." Sam said.

"Yep. Sam's better," Dean agreed. "And we're back in it now, so… what do you know?"

Bobby was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I found something, but… I'm not sure what- I mean it's weird."

"Weird is relative right?" Sam asked. "What is it?"

"Demonic omens... like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths, lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. All around the same area 'cept for one place… southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" I asked. I was all over the place emotionally about the whole Sam rising from the dead thing, but I was still a hunter. And the idea that the epicenter of evil would be in southern Wyoming a little surprised.

"Yeah. There's one area's that's totally clean… spotless. It's almost as if…The demons are surrounding it. I got no idea what's going on and me and Joshua have looked over the thing backwards and forwards since…since we left you guys. Maybe ya'll should take a look at it? Maybe you can catch something I couldn't."

"Sure thing Bobby." Sam said.

Dean tossed me a bag and we started for the house when Joshua said "Dean can you help me and Bobby bring some books in."

"Uh, sure." Dean said. "Let me just help Sam get in."

"Becca'll make sure he gets in alright." He said. "Besides I'm sure she'll want to see Trevor. He's in the back room. You can fill him in on how well Sam's doing."

"Yeah I'm fine Dean." Sam said. "Go help'em with the books." I knew they didn't want Dean's help with any books. In all likeliness there probably weren't even any books. They were trying to figure out what I'd wanted to know all day. And the longer I went without Dean telling me what'd happened, the more worried I got.

When we got in the house Sam started making his way to the back room where Trevor was. "Wait!" I said.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Um I just, can I go in and say hi before you do. He is _my_ boyfriend remember." Really I just didn't need Trevor flipping out after seeing Sam dead.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you wanna try and keep it pg. the last time I left you two alone in Bobby's house you thought you were pregnant."

"Will do." I said and had to wonder how possibly being pregnant now seemed easier to deal with than everything else going on.

I took a quick look back at Sam who'd started looking over the papers before going in. Trevor was in a towel facing the wall. "Would you knock?" he said turning around. " Oh. Becca." He stepped over to me, but he didn't hug me or anything. I don't know if that made me sad or what. I didn't know what to do.

"Hey."

"I was just gonna get in the shower. I didn't know it was y- is Dean here?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "…Sam too."

Trevor's eyes flashed up. He looked like he was going to say something but instead just said "Oh."

"He's not… He's- something happened Trevor."

"Something like what?" He said worried.

"Okay." I took a breath. "Come here." I cracked the door a little. "Take a look and uh- try not to freak."

"Becca what's-"

"Just do it will you?" I begged.

Trevor looked and almost fell away from the door. "Sam's sitting at Bobby's table." He said. "Sam's alive?!"

"Yeah." I said shutting the door again.

"Well how?"

"I- I" That's when I broke down. I told him everything. How Dean just up and disappeared. How I pretty much had been lying to Sam to cover up the fact that he was in fact dead. How Dean refused to be honest with either of us. I couldn't stop.

Trevor wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided my head to rest on him. "Shhh. It's alright. We'll get this all sorted out okay? My Dad and Bobby are probably forcing it out of your brother right now. And you know Dean. You know how well your Dad trained him and you know how much he loves you and your brother. I'd be surprised if he didn't try and bring Sam back." He was trying to calm me down and ease the situation, but the fact that he was right only made me more nervous. Dean did love us more than anything and with that in him, who knows what he would do to protect us.

There was a knock on the door. "Guys?" Sam called. It wasn't until the door knob started to turn that I remembered Trevor was still in a towel.

"Wait Sam." I ran and pushed the door closed.

"Becca?" He said as Trevor threw some pants on.

"Um just- just hold on a sec okay?" I stalled.

Sam got in right after Trevor sat down. "I thought we agreed you'd keep it pg?"

"Huh?" I asked. "We- we did."

"So Trevor doesn't have a shirt on because…?"

"Oh he was about to get in the shower when we got here." It felt good to say something completely honest to Sam for the first time all day. "Right Trev?" I said trying to snap him out of the trance like stare he had on my brother.

"Um- yeah. I was." He stumbled.

"Alright." Sam said. "I guess."

"Sam, you look great." Trev said.

Sammy smiled a little. "Thanks, man. And thanks for- well Dean told me you and Joshua came as soon as you heard I got hurt so thanks."

"Uh. No problem man."

"Well um I think I might have something with these papers. I'm not sure, but it's a shot." Sammy said. I quietly gave Trevor a nod towards my brother and told him to watch him while I went to go get Dean, Bobby and Joshua. I was looking around but they were deep in the junk yard. Whatever they were saying, they didn't want anyone to be able to hear it. As I got closer, their voices started more clear.

"Dean, how could you be so stupid?" I heard Bobby ask.

"It was the only choice I had." Dean said. I could have just walked over to them at this point but I fell back instead. To be honest I'd kind of planned on spying on their conversation if I could get away with it. And from the heat in their voices I could tell none of them were aware of my presence.

"No." Joshua argued. "It was the easiest choice you had."

"You think this was easy?" Dean asked. "You think I wanted to do this. I couldn't lose him. And now I have to finish this thing. Not just for my Mom and Jessica. Man, I cant leave Sam and Becca to do it alone. I just… I cant."

"Damn it, Dean." Joshua sighed.

"Look we gotta find this yellow eyed son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill him myself. I mean, I got nothing to lose now, right?" What the hell was he talking about?

"I could throttle you!" Bobby yelled. "Your life means something. You're so willing to throw it away? What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad, you're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit." I felt like I'd just belly flopped into ice water. It all hit me at the same time. And I knew. I knew why Sam was back.

"You bastard" I walked over trembling.

"Becca." Dean sighed.

"You goddamn bastard!"

"Becca its not what your thinking."

"So you didn't give yourself up for Sam?" I asked. "Huh? Bobby, Joshua? Is it really 'not what I'm thinking' because it feels like I'm right on track with this one."

"Calm down Darlin'" Bobby said.

"Listen to me," Dean said. "I had to get him back. I couldn't. It hurt too much." Dean said.

"It hurt me too!" I screamed. "But I didn't…How long?"

"It's better if I don't tell you." He said.

"What is it? Ten years? Five?" He looked away. "Less than five?!"

"Becca honestly…" Dean started.

"_Honestly_?" I scoffed. "Is that some kind of a joke? Dean you haven't been honest since you left me alone in some half broke down shack with our Dead brother so you could abandon us. Now just do me a favor and tell me the truth."

"One." He said.

"One wha- One year?"

Dean cleared his throat "Yeah."

"One year." I repeated. "And then what? I mean how's Sam supposed to feel when he knows you're going to hell for him? How'd you feel when you knew Daddy went for you? It's gonna tear him apart."  
"So don't tell him." Dean said.

"What?" I asked.

"Dean don't put that on your sister." Joshua said.

"I didn't want to okay but you can't tell him. None of you, because if he finds out he'll try and get me out of it."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said.

"No. Listen to me okay!" Dean yelled. "I break the deal, Sam dies."

There it was. All laid out on the table. How Sam came back. Why Dean wasn't being honest with me. Everything I wanted to know. Only thing was I kinda didn't want to know anymore. I didn't know what I wanted. I sort of wanted to beat the heck out of Dean, but had I thought about I know I would've have taken a year to bring Sammy back too. I wanted to get Dean out of his deal, but I couldn't take the idea of watching Sam die again. I really really wanted to give up. Just crawl into a corner, wave my white flag and everything. But the demon was still out there. The demon who had a hand in the death of Mary, John and Sam Winchester which now played a part in the impending death of Dean Winchester. It was then that I came to the realization that I had been blaming the world for screwing over our family, when in actuality our suffering mostly due to that yellow eyed asshole. And now it was time for him to suffer.


	79. Chapter 79

A/N: Hey! As always I want to say your feedback is SO appreciated. Thank you so much for taking the time to write reviews and messages and all of that. Here's the new part. Hope you guys like it.

We all looked Sam's shoulder as he conferred with a couple of books all at one time.

"Sam, it might be easier if you told us what you were looking for." Joshua said. "We could help."

"I just need a few second." He said.

"Well we kinda don't have any seconds dude." I said. Dean pushed me a little and a realized all of the room (other than Sam, who was glued to the books) was glaring at me. I wasn't trying to be a bitch or anything. I knew Sam had been through a lot (to say the least) but it wasn't like he knew it. Besides I was simply trying to help him out. Back from the dead or not, he was still my bookworm big brother who liked to do all the research himself and we just didn't have time for that.

"I think- I think I'm done. So I think each of these X's," Sam said showing us crosses on the map, "is an abandoned frontier church. All mid-19th century."

"You were figuring out their architectural history?" I asked receiving another glare.

"That and the fact that all of them built by Samuel Colt." He said looking up at me.

"Samuel Colt?" Dean asked. "As in the demon-killing, gun making Samuel Colt?"

Sam nodded. "One and the same. Says here he also built these private railway lines connecting the churches. And I haven't tried this out yet, I mean I'm pretty sure but-" He stopped and pulled out a pencil. He linked up the Xs on the paper.

"Holy crap isn't that-"

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean cut Bobby off.

"It's a devil's trap." Sam said. "Samuel Cult made a 100-square-mile devil's trap."

"With railways. Iron lines means demons can't cross." Trevor smirked. "He may be worm food now but you can't say the man wasn't brilliant."

"I never heard of anything that massive." Bobby said with Joshua's agreement.

"And after all these years, none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" I asked.

"It has to." Joshua said.

"Well it should." Trevor said. "I mean how can you know for sure Dad?"

"All those omens Bobby and I found, that's how." He said. "I mean, the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in."

"Yeah, well that's making me more than just a little nervous." Bobby said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"They're all trying." He explained. "Must be for a damn good reason."

"What's inside?" Dean asked Sam.

"Dunno." He said.

"Me and Joshua tried to figure that out. Granted we didn't figure out all the stuff Sammy here found, but we've been looking for any thing in the general area and other than an old cowboy cemetery we found jack didly." Bobby said.

"Well, what's so important about some cemetery that made Colt go through all this just to keep Demons out?" Sam asked.

"Well..." Dean started "What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?"

"Well I mean either way, why are they all surrounding it if they know they can't get anything in or out?" I asked. "Unless they know something we don't know."

"Hell I'd bet money on that." Joshua said.

"Could they do it, Bobby?" Sam asked. "Could they get inside?"

He shook his head. "This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across."

"Damnit." Sam rolled his eyes. "Maybe a full-blooded demon can't get across it, but I know who could."

"Mind sharing?" I asked.

"Jake." Sam said standing up.

"The guy who- who stabbed you." Dean said tripping his tongue over the lie.

"Yeah." Sam put his jacket on. "We have to go."

"Sam you can't." It just slipped out. I know, awful timing for a case of word vomit, but I couldn't stop it.

"Why?" Sam asked and I realized this time all eyes really were on me.

"Well because- I mean last time, you know, he hurt you." It wasn't entirely the truth.

"Bex, thanks." Sam said. "But I feel fine. And besides I've worked injured before. We all have, why not now?"

Why? It was a good question. The info Sam's figured out sounded _more_ than plausible, but I was also _more_ than hesitant to have Sam go looking for Jake. I mean just to recap Sam wanted to ignore the fact that we had no real plan and go after the part demon soldier that was being used by the worst real demon we'd ever come across. Not to mention the fact that the dude had killed him less than a day ago. THAT was why. "Sam we cant just go in there like a couple of jackasses all guns blaring, when the demon's the only one with a gun that matters." I said once again telling a half truth.

"So what would you have us do?" He asked

"I don't know. Maybe something along the lines of a plan. We need to think for a second."

"You just said we don't have any seconds to waste on this one." NOW he listens to me. "We'll figure things out on the way there." He started towards the door and turned back to face us.

"Let's go." Dean said. I whipped my head around and glared at him, but he looked away. Trev and Joshua followed Sam out to the car while Dean Bobby and I fell behind for a bit.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked my brother. "Why exactly are you going along with this?"

"Darlin I'm sure Dean has a plan." Bobby said.

"Becca…" Dean said.

"Oh this is a plan? Because it kinda sounds like the dumbest thing I've ever heard." I said.

"Damnit would you just let me talk!" He yelled and I jumped a little. I didn't get it at the time but I think I wasn't really expecting him to fight back on that one. I figured since I was justifiably angry about his whole secret soul selling, he'd have to listen to me. Guess not. "Look, I don't want to head in there now, right after- well everything. But if we don't…This is big Becca. And if we don't do something- if we don't stop it, then Sam's dead anyway. You all are. And my trip downstairs gets bumped ahead a few months."

The car horn honked from outside on Bobby's lot.

"What's it gonna be Becca asked?" Dean asked. "I wont force you to come along. Hell the big brother part of my actually wants you to stay here. But I also know you're a damn good fighter and it wont be easy with out you."

This time two different horns honked. "This doesn't mean I'm not still really mad at you." I sighed and headed out.

"Fair enough." My brother smiled a little uncomfortably and the three of us went out onto the lot.

Dean walked over to the Impala with Sam but I followed Bobby to his car. "Bex what are you…?" Sam called back to me.

"It's cool Sammy." Dean cut him off, opening the passenger door. "She's riding with Bobby."

I picked at my nails and tried to get my game face on. If Sam was right (and like it or not that was pretty much 99.9 percent of the time) this wasn't going to be any cake walk. I'd have to focus all my energy on it and bring my a game as if…well as if this wasn't the day from hell.

"You keep pickin' like that, you're gonna draw blood." Bobby said.

"Nervous habbit." I said.

He nodded. "I know. Seen it before. Your Daddy'd damn near tear his finger off before he'd leave you three with me. Nothing I said could shake the nerves out of'em."

"Didn't he trust you to take care of us?" I asked.

"Of course he did." He said. "He was just a worried father." I smiled to myself. "Hell you were easy to look after anyhow."

"Why's that?"

"Well because I didn't really need to do anything as long as Dean was around. God he loved you and your brother so much you would have been fine if I wasn't even there."

I sighed. "I know what you're doing Bobby. And its not gonna work."

"What am I doing?" He asked innocently.

"He was wrong. He handled everything all wrong and- and nothing you can say is gonna change how I feel about that."

"Look Darlin', I'll be the first to admit that Dean hasn't exactly used the best judgment lately, but if he did everything wrong, what do you consider doing everything right?" Bobby askes.

"I-I don't know." I stammered. "He shouldn't have kept it from me all day. He should have told me before he did it."

"Would you have let him go?"

I didn't know. I couldn't answer. "Our father gave up his life for him. Did you know that Bobby?"

"I had my suspicions."

"Yeah well he did." I said. "And now what? Dean's just gonna throw away what our father did for him?"

"Hey now." Bobby stopped me. "You really think saving your brother's life is the same as throwing something away?"

"…No." I whispered. "I just… I'm just so mad at him."

"Darlin' he was trying to do the right thing."

"So you're on his side now?" I asked.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm not on his side. I don't think there are any sides here Becca. I agree your brother made a damn rash decision. But that's how he's always been when it comes to you and your brother. Never could take disappointing y'all. Don't get me wrong, he tried his best to obey your daddy, but more often than I could figure he chose you two. Got himself skinned alive when you were just a baby because John told him to stay at my place till we got back. We were gone about three days more than we'd planned on and John'd promised he'd take Sam to the mall to meet Santa. We got back and you three were nowhere to be found. Turns out Sam begged Dean until he was blue in the face and finally Dean couldn't stand seeing him pout anymore. If I didn't know how much trouble the boy was in it would have been damn funny seeing his face go white with you in his arms and Sam's big ole smile."

"I- Bobby I know why he did it… I probably would have. I wish I would have." I started picked at my nails again.

"Becca don't say that…"

"It's true." I said. "In a year Dean'll be gone. I don know if I can handle that. I'm not strong enough to handle that Bobby."

"Oh Darlin." He sighed. "You're much stronger than you know."

The road sign just ahead of us read "Welcome to Wyoming" and I thought to myself just how strong I'd have to be to deal with whatever it was The Demon was planning.


	80. Chapter 80

A/N: Hey all! This is the new part. It's kind of long. I think I'm using writing as a crutch to tide me over until the new April episodes. Anyways I hope you like it!

Let's just say I'm really glad I rode with Bobby, because if I'd been in the car when my brothers decided on the "plan" I would have smacked them both in the head and the car would have probably crashed. I mean we're on the road for what seems like forever and the plan they came up with was basically to wing it and hope for the best.

"I'm not saying we 'wing' anything." Sam said as we gathered at an empty rest stop on the road. Sam had pulled the Impala over and we all followed suit. "I'm saying we stake out the area, wait out for Jake to show. I'm almost 100 percent sure he'll have the colt on him."

"How can you be almost 100 percent sure?" I asked.

"Damnit Becca you know what I mean." He said. "And once we have that gun we can kill the demon."

"Because it was SO easy to kill the demon last time we had the colt." I rolled my eyes.

"We don't have time for you to be a smartass Becca." Dean said.

"I'm not trying to be a smartass. I'm just trying to be smart. How are you planning on getting Jake to give us the gun?"

"If he doesn't give it up we beat the crap out of him. What did you think we were gonna use, reverse psychology?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Who's being the smartass now?" I asked.

"Guys," Trevor said. "Not to be an ass but the clock is ticking."

"You know Trev, just because you start something with 'not to be an ass' doesn't make what you say any less ass-ish." Dean said.

"Don't be a jerk Dean." Bobby said.

"Well here we are trying to get the colt so we can kill the demon and-"

"How do you intend on doing this?" I cut him off.

"I already told you I _intend_ on beating up Jake to get the colt and using it on the demon, since it's the only thing we know of that'll work."

"Beat up Jake. Get colt. Kill demon. Why are you acting like its so simple?" I asked. "Its not like we don't know Jake can fight. AND it's not like we could kill the demon the last time we had the colt."

"Look," Sam stepped in. "Bex that's true. But all that-that was my fault. I wont mess up this time."

"What are you talking about?" Joshua asked.

"Who couldn't take the shot and kill the demon?" He asked. "Who couldn't kill Jake and almost ended up dead because of it."

"Sam your wrong." I said. "None of that is your fault." He was also wrong about the "almost" dying thing, but it didn't seem like a good idea to bring that up. "You didn't- I didn't- I just -"

I couldn't find words that made since and my tongue was tripping over itself. I think I must have been noticeably relieved when Joshua spoke for me. "No one blames you for any of that Sam." It was that simple. Why could I have said that? "You, Jake, everyone involved in this can fault the Demon which is why we need to focus up right now or this thing is all but over. Everybody okay with that."

Trevor and Bobby were right on board, but me, Sam and Dean nodded a little less enthusiastically.

"Fine." Joshua said. "Everybody back in the cars." I started over to Bobby's truck. "Becca, ride with your brothers."

"Wha-but I was with Bobby and…" I stammered.

"In the car." He said. "The time to kiss and make up can't be once your there. We cant have you fighting each other while fighting Jake and the Demon or then you'd be absolutely right and this would be the stupidest possible plan."

I thought about it and he had a point. Which of course just made me more mad. I practically shook the Impala door when I got in and slammed it shut.

"Hey that's not fair." Dean said. " Leave my car alone. She never did anything."

"Screw your car." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" He turned around. "Don't take it out on my car because your mad at me."

"Why are you mad at Dean anyway?" Sam asked.

"Um, hello." I said. "I thought I made my feeling toward the dumbness of the plan pretty clear."

"No, you've been pissed at him all day." Sam said. "Besides he didn't come up with the plan. I did."

"Yeah right." I said. "This plan stupid. It isn't you."

"So if its stupid it must be my idea huh?" Dean said.

"That not what I mean." It really wasn't. "Its just- Well usually- I mean Sam always…"

"Becca I know what I always do." Sam said.

Dean sighed. "You know Joshua was right Sammy... The Demon did it and..."

"And nobody blames me." Sam said. "Look Dean, I know. I know. And yeah, Bex I know this isn't me. I know because ever since I got back into hunting- hell maybe every since I was born – I've tried to go about things the safest way possible. Weighing the options and making lists and being…smart. But I cant. Not right now. I need to hit the ground running on this. I don't know exactly what's gonna happen and what we're gonna do. But we're going to do something. Right now. Before its too late."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what, from now on I'm not letting anyone say anything more than ten words long. This about the third speech today that's made me cave."

Sam smiled a little. "What? You're the only one aloud to make a speech.?"

"I don't make speeches."

Now Dean joined him in smiling. "Oh please Becca. You give speeches like their friggin going out of style. And you better have a pretty good one up your sleeve to make me change my mind about killing you for insulting my baby."

My eyes darted around the old cemetery as I waited in my position. My brothers, Bobby, Trevor and Joshua were all positioned near by. I heard leaves rustling before I saw Jake. It took every once of me not to go over and end him like I'd seen him do to my brother. But how hypocritical would it be for me to take liberties with the plan that I'd said wasn't planned enough. I watched him walk over to the crypt. Not noticing Sam coming up behind him.

"Howdy, Jake" Sam said giving us all the signal to come out of our hiding place. We had our guns cocked and ready and I couldn't wait for Jake to give me a reason.

I enjoyed the look of disbelief he had. That is until I realized it wasn't our ambush that surprised him. "Wait." He said to Sam "You were dead. I killed you."

Sammy shrugged as Dean and I shared a panicked glance "Yeah? Well, next time, finish the job."

Jake shook his head. "I did. I cut clean through your spinal cord, man. You can't be alive. You can't be." Then captain big mouth started looking around quickly and reached for a gun of his own.

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son." Bobby said..

"And if I don't?" Jake asked.

"Six of us. One of you." I said.

"That's supposed to scare me?" He asked. "Six of you including two old geezers, a kid who looks like he just hit puberty and a little girl. So that drops it back down to two. And I've iced one of you already."

"Guess it's time for me to return the favor." Sam said.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden?" Jake asked. "What are you gonna do… kill me?"

"It's a thought." Sam said.

Jake laughed. "What's so funny?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know." Jake said. "Maybe this." Before I knew what was going on Jake's eyes went all glowy for a second and then Trevor had me in a head lock with his gun pressed against my temple.

"Trevor what the-" Joshua said.

"I can't- I cant stop it." Trevor said, scared.

Normally I could have easily broken out of a head lock. Especially Trevor's. he was a good hunter and all, but I knew his flaws. Only thing was I couldn't move at all.

"Becca break the lock." Dean said nervously.

"I can't move." I practically growled.

"Goddamnit!" Trevor said trying to force his body to move.

"I wouldn't struggle too hard there chief. I may have to do something unfortunate. See, that Ava girl was right." Jake said. "Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let them go." Sam ordered him.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Jake asked.

"Because if you don't I'll blow your ass in two." Dean said.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off." Jake threatened. "Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, man." He said to Trevor. "You stay right where you are." They all dropped their guns. "Okay. Thank you."

Jake turned to the crypt door and inserts the colt's barrel inside what had to be a special made lock. Bobby, Joshua and Dean take rushed over and get Trev's gun as Jake's back was turned while Sam grabbed his gun. Jake tried to whip around, but not before Sam was able to shoot him. I was relieved. That should have been my first clue that things were headed in the wrong direction. We heard the opening mechanism of the crypt and realized the colt had already launched the device.

I went to grab my gun off the ground and realized Jake was still alive. "Don't- don't kill me. Please. I didn't have a choice." He coughed. His body shook as three more bullets caught him. I turned around and gaped at Sam who still had the gun pointed directly at Jake. Everyone else seemed just as surprised.

"Sam…" Bobby said but was cut off when the the mechanism on the crypt door stopped turning. A pentagram appeared and the door is now unlocked. "Oh, no."

"Bobby, what is it?" Trevor asked.

"It's hell," he answered.

Dean swiped the colt back.

"Take cover!" Joshua yelled "Now!"

We all went to the nearest tombstones and his behind before the crypt doors opened. I shut my eyes and held my breath as I heard the demons escape from it. With full knowledge that we were all covered head to toe in any amulets we had used to ward of possession, I still clenched my body and prayed it hadn't happened. I was always a little nervous when it came to possessions and after everything that happened with Dad getting possessed I just couldn't be too careful. But it didn't seem like they even wanted to posses us.

"What the hell just happened?!" Dean shouted once they were past.

We all stood horrified as we got his answer. The demons escaping from hell were now cutting through the railway lines. The same lines that were keeping all of the other demons out which…well pretty much sucked.

"Come on!" Bobby yelled. "We got to shut that gate!" We all rushed to the crypt door except for Dean.

"Dean come on!" I screamed for his help. With all of us pushing, the door was still pushing right back.

"If The Demon gave this to Jake," He said checking the barrel for bullets, "then maybe…" Suddenly the gun was ripped out of his hands.

"A boy shouldn't play with daddy's guns." I looked over and saw The Demon. With a nod of his head he sent Dean flying and cracked his head into a tombstone.

"Dean!" Sam and I both shouted and started running over to him. I felt my body get pulled into the air. The Demon suspended me their for a moment before letting me crash down onto the hard ground. "Ugh. Son of a bitch" I gasped as the pain hit me. Bobby, Trevor and Joshua were still trying to close the door, but I couldn't find my brothers.

I looked up and saw finally Sam pinned against a tree with the Demon in his face. "I'll get to you in a minute, champ." He said. "But I'm proud of you. Knew you had it in you."

I tried to crawl over as the Demon made his way over to Dean. "Ah ah ah." He turned around and pointed his fingers at me. "I heard that naughty word you used. You're on a bit of a time out, young lady." I felt a short shock run through my body as he flicked his hand in my direction and I couldn't move. He stood over me. "After all, you did give me quite a scare. With those sneaky little powers of yours starting to flare up. Thought you might have tried to get rid of my boy Sammy here. Wont work against me though. Way to powerful. If I were you I would have killed Sam when I had the chance. Lucky for me you three aren't that smart when it comes to just letting each other die."

He turned back to Dean. "So, I got to thank you." He said squatting down in front of him. He started talking to him. I don't know if it was the whole blinding pain thing or the fact there were demons still swirling around, but I couldn't hear them. I panicked as I saw the demon stand over my brother for the colt. Now I could hear him load and clear. "I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family." He said.

Suddenly there was something glowing behind him. It wrapped itself around the Demon. It removed the Demon from the body it was possessing but only for a second. Which thank God was long enough for Dean to pick up the colt. He shot it in the chest and I fell over, free of the Demons hold. At the same time Sam tumbled off of the tree. The guys finally got the crypt doors and when they turned toward us their jaws dropped. When Sam and I made our way over to Dean we realized why. The glowing, the spirit that saved our lives. The spirit that killed the Demon…was our father. Silently he put his hand on his Dean's shoulder and smiled. He then turned to face all three of us and still smiling with tears in his eyes disappeared in a white light.

Sam supported me so I would fall over and the three of us stood over the Demon. I think Bobby Joshua and Trevor knew this was something we needed to have on our own.

"Well, check that off the to-do list." Dean said.

"I cant believe you killed the Demon." I said.

"I didn't do it alone." Dean said looking at the empty space where our father had just been.

"Do you think Dad really..." Sam started. "do you think he really climbed out of hell?"

"The door _was_ open." Dean said "If anyone's stubborn enough to do it… it would be him."

"So he's… he's free." I smiled and felt more tears verge.

"Where do you think he is now?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "I don't know."

We all stood silently for a bit before I shook my head. "I kind of can't believe it. I mean, it's done. The Demon is gone."

"… I kind of don't know what to say." Sam agreed.

"I do," Dean said squatting down in front of the demon. "That was for our mom… you son of a bitch."

Sam and I nodded. When Dean turned I saw a gash on his head. "Someone's gonna need stitches.

"Damn." He felt his head and sighed. "Think you're right. Hey Joshua. Mind doing a little doctoring to my head here." Joshua agreed and we all started fixing each other up.

Sam offered to pop my shoulder back into place. "I know how much of a chicken you are when you do it yourself." He teased.

"Hey, it hurts, okay?"

"I know, I know." He said. "Ready kiddo. On three. One-"

I groaned as he did it. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"It's easier if you don't expect it." He said. "So uh…quick question."

"Yeah?"

"You remember when we first found out about Dad's deal to save Dean?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"You remember us talking about it back and Joshua's?" I nodded not liking the direction this was going in. "You remember how you said you'd make that kind of deal to save Dean or…or to save me?"

"Mm-hmm." I said really not liking where we were heading.

"Becca did I die?" Okay I officially hated the direction this conversation was going.

"Sam w-what are you talking about?" I'd kept the lying to Sam to white lies all day. And a minimum of lies to boot. But now he was asking me point blank. What was there to say?

"When Jake saw me, it was like he saw a ghost. I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me."

"Well you're not dead." I said, not knowing how long I could continue to sidestep his questions.

"Becca." Sam said. "What happened… after I was stabbed?"

I looked around for Dean or Bobby or somebody to help me out of this. "Look we already told you Sam."

"Did I die?" He repeated. I'd run out of sidesteps and just looked away. "I did didn't I? And you made a deal?" I shook my head no and a tear fell. "Oh God." Sam said. "Dean did didn't he? Tell me the truth. Becca, tell me the truth."

"Sammy…he…"

"How long did you get?" Sam said trying not to cry himself.

"One year." We both whipped around and saw our brother behind us. "I got one year."

"Dean I- um." I didn't know what to say. Yeah he'd done something rash. Something I would have never wanted to do. But, like Sam'd just said, I admitted I would have done the same thing. I no longer felt the self righteous anger toward him I felt all day. In fact, I felt guilty. I felt guilty for not making the deal myself. I felt guilty for giving Dean shit all day. I felt guilt for lying to Sammy.

"You shouldn't have done that." Sam said. "How could you do that?"

"Don't get mad at me." Dean said. "Don't you do that. Not you…I get it. I'm stupid. And I'm selfish because I couldn't live in a world without you. That's what everybody's been telling me all day. But I had to. I had to look out for you guys. All my life I… That's my job."

"And what do you think my job is?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked. We were both a little surprised by the question.

"Your whole life you've sacrificed everything for us. Because you're our family. Our brother. Don't you think we'd do the same for you? Don't you think I want to look out for you? Make sure you're safe? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You couldn't live without me? Well I cant live without you either. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this."

I couldn't believe when Dean didn't object. I mean, what about the whole breaking the deal killing Sam issue?

"Well," Bobby said interrupting my thought as he, Joshua and Trevor walked over. "Yellow-eyed demon might be dead, but a lot more got through that gate."

"How many, you think?" Dean asked.

"100, maybe 200," Sam said.

"It's an army. He's unleashed an army." Trevor said. I rested my head on his chest as his arm fell carefully over my shoulder.

"Looks like the war's just begun." Bobby said.

"Well, then." Dean smiled. "We got work to do he threw the colt into the trunk of the Impala.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Bobby said. "But I'm gonna need at least an hour of shut eye before I do anything. You're all welcome back at my place."

"Well I mean Bobby if you want to catch a nap in the back of the Impala I could drive your truck back." I offered.

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows "Don't tell me after all of that ya'll are all still fighting."

"No." I said to Bobby and my brother, who'd looked up confused. "No, I'm just saying, you know if you're tired I'd be willing to drive it for you."

"Wont _you_ get tired?" Dean asked.

"Not if Trevor comes to keep me company." I said.

"I don't know Darlin'." Bobby said. "It's up t'your brothers."

"Come on guys please." I said giving them my best possible puppy dog eyes.

"You know she got that from you." Dean said to Sam.

"Yeah right." Sam said. "And who do you think I got it from?"

"Guys?" I said carefully. "So what's the verdict?"

My brothers looked Trevor and I over. "You know how to get there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah! Thanks!"

"And follow the speed limit!" Sam said.

"Got it." Trevor agreed as I swiped Bobby's keys and he and I bolted over to the truck.

We pulled off the road as soon as I thought it was safe and I practically ripped his shirt off.

"Oh my God, I've missed you so much." I said.

"Yeah I guess I missed you a little too."

I hit his chest. "Ass."

"You know I missed you." He kissed me.

"So…" I smiled. "You're not too tired are you?"

"Me?" He asked. "Too tired for sex? What are you new here?" I laughed. "Are _you_ too tired?"

I shook my head. "Working a job, killing evil- it always gets me in the mood."

"Hmm." He smiled. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but if a war just started we may have to do a job and you know kill some evil up to like three times a day."

"Four if you play your cards right." I smiled back before going in for a kiss.


	81. Chapter 81

A/N: Hey all! Is anyone else really missing supernatural already? I can't wait until we get new episodes! Here's the next bit. As always I hope you like it!

We dropped our bags on the floor of Bobby's chaotic living room and went straight for the kitchen. I contemplated the safety of eating something that looked like chicken but kind of smelled like fish (which in Bobby's house probably meant it started out as chicken and over the course of lets say a year evolved into fish) and Trevor smelled a quart of milk. "Oh rank." He gagged. "It smells like your brother's feet."

"My feet don't smell." Dean said entering. "Hey guys? Mind explain how you two left before any of us and yet we all got back and hour before you?"

I shrugged. "Sam told us not to speed."

"Cute, Becca." Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Do you know if there's anything to eat in here?" Trev asked noticeably changing the subject.

"Yeah we're starved." I agreed.

"Really? Well we made some BLTs but I figured since you guys weren't back you had to have picked up something to eat along the way so we finished those off." He said with a little too much pleasure. "But hey, I think Bobby's got some fishy chicken in the fridge if you're interested."

I looked at Trevor and shook my head. "Um no thanks."

"Suit yourselves. Well in that case, Trevor there's a sleeping bag waiting for you in the backroom. Your dad's already sleeping in there. Becca you're bunking with me and Sammy."

"Night Dean." Trevor nodded before giving me a quick smile. "I'll see you in the morning." He disappeared into the back hallway.

"Not if I don't poke your eyes out first." Dean mumbled.

"Hey!" I said. "What was that? You love Trevor."

"Of course I do. He's like family." He said.

"So you should be happy that you know him and that he loves me and makes me happy and all that other romantic comedy crap."

"Do I like the fact that he loves you and makes you happy? Yeah." Dean said. "Do I like what he does to make you happy? Hell no."

"Whatever." I shook my head. "So… Look about the whole Sam thing. I didn't mean to tell him I just-"

"Yeah. He told me he pretty much had it figured out before you told him so, I mean, its not your fault."

"You mad at me?" I asked.

"No…No I'm not mad at you Becca Anne."

"Well I'm not that mad at you anymore either." I said sitting at the table.

"Well that's that then." He said.

"Actually," I stopped him. "there's still one thing."

"Ugh God what now?"

"Dean, we gotta tell Sam about the deal."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, didn't we already do that?"

"We have to tell him about the _whole_ deal." I clarified. "You know including the part about him dying again if you get out of the deal."

Dean sighed. "What for? I mean the deals iron clad. There's no way he can break it, especially since neither of us are gonna be helping him."

"Beg pardon?"

"Oh come on Becca." Dean said. "Don't tell me your seriously gonna help Sam get himself killed."

"I kind of thought of it more as helping you get not killed." I said.

"Same difference at this point."

"Dean I mean, you can't honestly be okay with going to hell? That's just-" 

He cut me off. "Look Becca Anne, of course I'm not thrilled to be going to hell. But I made the deal and once that's done there's no way I'm getting out of hell."

"Dad did." I said.

"Well I'm not Dad…Besides, Dad didn't just _get_ out Becca." Dean said. "He fought his way out when the door was open. And he wasn't the only one to get out either. What's your plan? Wait for me to kick the bucket and then let out another 200 demons or so I can claw my way out."

I looked away. "Well I just mean it's not like it isn't possible to get out of these kinds of things."

"It is for me." He said. "It is when it comes to Sam's life." 

"Well I don't see how that's just your decision."

"My Deal. My Decision." He said.

"But Dean your decision effects us. And it's not fair to just tell Sam half the truth. He has the right to know." I said.

"He has the right to live. And he wont if he gets me out of the deal." Dean looked away. "Listen, you should get some sleep. It's been a really long…well a long week I guess."

I was only able to sleep a few hours and woke up before anybody else. I was about to head into the kitchen when I remembered Bobby had nothing to eat. I still had his keys so I figured I could go grab something to eat. I thought about getting Trevor, but he looked so peaceful sleeping that I couldn't wake him. There was a diner about two miles away that I remembered but half way there I saw an actual supermarket. Weighing the options I figured getting a bunch of stuff from the market would be better than a few bagels before picking up some stuff and heading back to Bobby's

"What's that smell?" I heard Sam asked before he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." 

"Morning." He said looking around the kitchen. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah." I said. "You hungry."

"Well… I'm hungry, but I don't think eating this would be a good idea."

"Why not?" I asked.

Before he could answer Dean walked in. "Holy crap." He said looked around the kitchen with a smile. "Sammy, did you cook."

"No." Sam said awkwardly Becca did.

"Oh." Deans attitude dropped.

"Hey!" I said. "I went out of my way to make you ingrates breakfast."

"And we're thankful." Sam said. "Totally… it's just- and don't take this the wrong way- but you're not exactly known for your cooking abilities Bex."

"I can cook." I defended. "But you know what, there's eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast and sausage. Eat it, don't eat it. Starve for all I care."

"Bex…sorry okay." Sam apologized. "Of course we'll eat it."

"We will?" Dean asked before Sam elbowed him. "Alright, alright we will." They both carefully picked up their forks and scooped up some eggs. Dean sniffed at it. "Smells like food." 

Sam took a bite. "Its actually good."

Dean hesitantly took a bite. "Not bad… you sure _you_ made this?"

"Yes…dick."

"Hey come on now." Dean said. "Its not like we're wrong in expecting anything you cook to taste like burnt shoe."

"You have made some rank things before Becca." Sam agreed. "How'd you know how to make this stuff."

I bit my lower lip. "Uh, Pastor Jim showed me last time I stayed with him when you and Dad did that poltergeist in Phoenix… right before Dad took off." Thinking about Jim Murphy made me think about all the people we'd lost on the road to killing the demon. I really hoped they knew we'd finished him off once and for good. Maybe they were looking down on us with Pastor Jim smiling and Caleb wishing he was in on the fight. Or maybe… maybe Dad told them after he vanished. 

Pretty soon the other guys were up. They were more polite about it, but I could tell they didn't want anything to do with my meal before they tried it. 

When I was younger, my main mission was to be like my Dad and my brothers. I wanted nothing to do with "girly stuff". Then I got older I not only wanted nothing to do with that kind of thing, but I saw housework as something normal people pushed off onto women. That 50's Susie homemaker thing that made me want to puke. 

And then that one morning with Pastor Jim I hadn't heard back from Dad or Dean all night. I was worried and trying to hide the fact that I was worried by pretending to be calm…which only made me look more worried. It wasn't so much that they hadn't called. It hadn't even been long enough to consider radio silence. Dean said he hadn't noticed, but he did. Dad had been acting strange for a while. I guess he was just then figuring out everything with the demon and how he was going to ditch me and Dean… Anyways, Pastor Jim took note of how wired I was. 

So he asked me "Becca, what I would you like for breakfast?" He listed all of this stuff.

I shrugged. "I don't want to be any trouble." 

"Oh it wouldn't be any trouble" He said. "Because you would help him make it."

"Uh…No thanks then." I said.

I inwardly winced as he sat down next to me. I didn't want a talk. "Rebecca, sometimes- sometimes when I was younger I used to have panic attacks. Do you know what those are?"

"It's when you freak out? Like you cant breath?" I guessed. 

"That's part of it." He said. "They're quite awful. Nobody knew what to make of them so I had to learn to handle them myself."

"How?"

Pastor Jim smiled knowing he'd gotten me interested. "Well I tried lots of things to try and focus on making it through the episodes.. Breathing exercises and such, but none of them seemed to work. And then I discovered the easiest thing way for me to focus on making it through a panic attack was to start to focus on something else when I felt one coming on. If I put all my energy into an activity I would feel the pressure had been lightened a bit once I was done…So what do you think about helping me with breakfast."

I thought it was kind of bull, but I tried it and it kind of worked. I was still worried of course but it did help. And I was trying to make it work now. I was trying really hard. But I guess sometimes the worries are too big to be handled with pancakes.

A week had gone by and we were all still staying with Bobby waiting for the war to show some signs. Bobby went in his room and came back with three journals.

"What're those?" I asked.

"I call'm my little black books." Bobby said.

"Bobby, you sly dog." Dean smiled. "_Three_ books worth of girls numbers?"

"Its not girls numbers." Bobby shook his head.

"Oh." Dean coughed. "Well you know, whatever makes you happy makes me happy for you."

"It's my contact book you moron." Bobby said. "A hell of a lot of demons got through that door. We cant just sit around waiting for them to find us. We must have missed something. I want to find out exactly what kind of ruckus they're causing."

Joshua and Trevor went on a run while Dean talked Sam into going to a bar for what had to be his 7th "quick post Yellow Eyed Demon death celebration". I helped Bobby make his phone calls since, even with help, it looked like they'd probably take some time to get through. Some of the people we'd already called, some I'd met before, some of them I remember reading about in Dad's journal. It'd been a little over a half an hour and we still hadn't heard anything. "I could use some coffee." Bobby said. "How about you Darlin'?"

"We Winchesters aren't known for turning down caffeine."

He handed me a cup. "So 'lots changed since last week."

"Understatement of the year." I nodded and starting sipping my coffee.

"What's swirling around in that head of yours now."

"Ugh." I groaned. "Dean."

"You still mad at him?"

"Yeah…No…I don't know." I said. "I feel to bad about him having to make the deal to feel mad at him for making it. But I am mad at him for not telling Sam."

"Becca I was under the impression that was all laid out after we killed the demon."

"It was." I said. "Kinda. Sam knows about the deal, just not about the fact that he'll die if we try and get Dean out of it."

"Huh." Bobby said. "I'm glad you told me that before I said something to Sammy about it."

"Somebody should." I said. "I mean he's determined to get Dean out of the deal- and so am I, I guess. But I don't know if I…I mean I can't take losing Sam again. Dad's already gone and he gave up his life for Dean's. I cant let that mean nothing but…God, the thought of losing either of them hurts so bad I almost want to-" I stopped myself.

"Want to what?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing."

"Becca?"

"Nothing." I said again.

"Good." He said. "Because if I didn't know any better I'd think knowing you Winchesters, you wanted to make a deal yourself. But you're way to smart to do anything that dumb… Right?"

Caught, I cleared my throat and nodded. "Yessir."

"Good. Darlin'…"

Trevor and Joshua cut Bobby off by running in. "Still can't beat your old man, huh?"

Trevor laughed. "Dad I was on the freaking track team, you think I can't outrun a near elderly man."

"Trash talk all you want, but all I know is I won."

"More like I let you win." Trevor said.

"Sure you did." Joshua said. "I'll be in the shower."

Trevor walked over to me and Bobby. "How're the calls coming?"

"Uh, okay." I said.

"Yeah," Bobby shrugged. "We haven't heard anything."

"Nothing?" Trevor said. "The flood gates opened and there isn't even a trickle of something going on. Weird. Is anyone else half thrilled and half scared about the demons being smart enough to go on radio silence for a while."

"Took the words right out of my mouth kid." Bobby said. "If their up to something and they all know to lay low…"

"They're working together." I said. "They're working on something big."

"So…that's lame." Trev said sarcastically. "Well in less apocalyptic and scary news, I was gonna rent a movie. My Dad lent me his car. You wanna come?"

"I better finish up these calls." I said.

"No that's alright Becca." Bobby said. "You can go. I'll do a few more and then have those brothers of yours help me later. I mean they've been at that bar for a while now. It'll do'm some good to actually do some work."

"You sure Bobby?" I asked.

"Yeah. You need a little break. Might help you sort through some things in your mind."

"Alright. I'll get my bag." Trevor nodded and followed me into the room I was sharing with my brothers. "But you gotta take a shower. You're all sweaty from your run."

"I thought you liked me sweaty." He winked.

"Not from running." I said.

"Well my dad's in the shower." Trevor said. "I'll do it when we get back. Besides what's the point of taking a shower now if I'm just gonna get all sweaty again in the car in a minute."

"What makes you think A) anything's gonna happen in the car and B) I'd do anything with you when you smell so rank?" I asked.

Before he could answer Bobby yelled to us from the kitchen. 

"What's up?" I asked.

"Call your brother's." Bobby said. "I think I finally found something." 


	82. Chapter 82

A/N: Hey all! Here's the next part. Hope you like it!

"Really?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah…Crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Could be demonic omens."

"That's not really anything concrete Bobby." I said.

"It cant hurt to check it out." He said.

I called Dean and Sam but their phones went straight to voicemail.

"Here." Bobby said handing me a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Good thing about living in a town so small you skip a stone from one boarder to the other is there's only one bar."

I smiled and dialed the number. "Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Hi. My brothers went out to your bar tonight and I was calling to see if you could give them a message for me."

"Sure sweetheart. My goal in live is to play secretary for you." She said. "What do they look like?"

"Um," I said thrown off. "One's really tall with kinda long hair. He was wearing a grey shirt and jeans."

"Not ringing any bells." Shee said.

"The other one's a little shorter. Brown leather jacket, kinda spiky hair and…"

"You mean Dean?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Holy shit you're _Dean's_ sister. Hey! Hey Lisa!" She yelled. "I got _Dean's_ sister on the phone, that crazy SOB!"

"Oh God, what'd he do now." I said more to myself than to the woman on the phone.

"He's damn near stole the heart of every girl in here…including myself, I'm not ashamed to say."

"Yep, sounds like Dean. Can I please talk to him for a second?" I said.

"Oh he's not here hun. He left with the Wilks twins about 15 minutes ago. Sorry…boy am I sorry." She sighed. "I mean I told him that those girls have taken more than their share of guys to the Plain Side Motel but he still went off with them… even after I told him that what he really needed was a more mature companion."

I almost gagged. "Um, okay ma'am thank you for your, uh, help."

"Sure sweetheart." She said. "And you be sure and tell that brother of yours to give me a call alright?"

I hung up in lieu of answering her. "She says they went to the "Plain View" motel with some skanky twins, or at least Dean did."

"Twins?" Bobby asked. "Must be Casey and Carla Anne Wilks."

"Jeez, this really is a small town." Trevor said.

"Yeah." Bobby sighed. "And those girls have made their way around it more than a few times. Ya'll better go get'em."

Bobby gave us directions to the Plain View and Trevor and I took his truck. "I've never been mixed up over crop failure before."

"Mixed up how?" Trev asked.

"I don't know. I mean if it's even an omen, which it totally may not be, then it really is war time which is bad. But at the same time we let loose so many demons and we're gonna have a war on our hands no matter what the crop failure means. So isn't it good that at least we get an omen- a clue- to help us win the war?"

"I guess I wasn't really thinking about it like that." He said.

"I can't stop think about it- or anything else I guess. I've tried burying myself in busy work. I thought if I just filled up my time maybe it might make everything going on a little more manageable. Pretty stupid I know."

"It's not stupid. We're all doing it in someway. I've been going on three runs a day." Trevor said. "The reason my dad went with me today was to make sure I wasn't gonna keel over in the middle. Meanwhile he's been cleaning everything around Bobby's house and Dean and Sam have been going out to bars all day."

"I think that may just be Dean's thing." I said. "The woman on the phone didn't even remember Sam, but she has a lot to say about Dean. I'm pretty sure he's something of a dream boat to all of those bar hags at this point- which I guess is his natural state."

"How does he do it?" Trevor sighed.

"Huh?"

"Dean. How does he do it?" He repeated.

"Do it? Do what?" I asked.

"Get with all of those girls all the time?" Thank God he was driving, because I probably would have pulled off the road. Instead I just stared at him. "What?"

"What are you jealous of my brother's secondary career as a manwhore?" I snapped.

"Becca I-"

"I mean what the hell does that mean Trevor?" I cut him off.

"Becca if you'd just-"

"What am I, not enough for you or something?" I asked.

"Of course not!" He said. "God, Becca I only meant that being with all those girls all the time couldn't be as good as it is just being with you...Even if you are almost the most impossible person I've ever met in my entire life!"

"Oh." I looked down. How did he have the power to make me embarrassed and fall further in love with him at the same time? "At least I'm only almost the most impossible, right?"

"For now." He smirked. "But you sure are campaigning hard for the number 1 spot."

"Hey!" I said, putting up my hands. "To my defense, you knew who you were getting in bed with when we started dating. I've always been a little insane. Runs in the family."

"Speaking of getting in bed with…" He put his hand on my knee.

"Trev, we have to go get my brothers. Remember? Demonic omens?"

"More like a few dead plants and some bugs." He said. "Besides its not my fault you look so hot right now."

"In sweatpants and a t-shirt with a mustard stain on it?" I asked skeptically.

"Yep." Trevor nodded.

"Well we got work to do so keep your eyes on the road you horny little freak." I laughed.

"In my defense I've always been a horny little freak."

"You don't have to tell me that…Hey there's the Impala." I said as we pulled up to the motel parking lot.

I realized Sammy was in the car and tapped on the window so that he could let us in.

"What're you two doing here?" He asked.

"You know, we were thinking about getting a room." I joked.

"Excuse me?" Sam said.

"Kidding Sam." I said.

"Funny." He said indicating it was anything but. "So now that you're done giving me a heart attack, what are you really doing here?"

"Bobby thinks he may have found something." Trevor explained. "We called your phones, but they went to voicemail."

"Yeah." Sam shook his head. "In a moment of sheer brilliance Dean gave our phone numbers to half the girls in the bar. I turned them off because I couldn't take the ringing anymore."

"Well Becca called the bar and the bartender said you guys went of here." Trev went on.

"More like Dean went off here and I got stuck watching the car." Sam grumbled.

"Well what room is he in?" I said. "I'll go get him."

"No wait Bex." Sam stopped me. "I-I'll go get him. He, uh, he got a hold of some bad tacos and he isn't feeling well- That's why we came here. And I don't want you to uh, to see him puking or anything."

"Sammy," I sighed. "You don't have to cover for him. I know he's got two girls in there. I've known our brother's the king of one night stands for a long time now. I'm not seven." Hell. I knew Dean was out picking up girls at bars when I was seven.

"I'm telling you he just got a little…sick."

"Whatever Sammy." I shrugged. "He could be in there puking right now. He could be in their with two girls from the bar. He could be doing bible study right now for all I care. We just all gotta go back to Bobby's."

"Alright." He said. "I'll go get Dean, you guys can head back and we'll meet you at Bobby's."

"Fine." I said. We got back on to the road. "You know what ticks me off?" I vented.

"I could probably venture a guess." Trevor said.

"Imagine if the situation was switched around and I was in there with like, two drunken frat guys or something…"

"Why would you make me imagine that?" he winced.

"Look I'm just saying if something like that did happen, for one thing my brothers wouldn't be anywhere _near_ okay with it and Sam definitely wouldn't be _covering_ for me." We pulled into to the garage and got out. "I mean if anything I'd say I'm more mature than they are sometimes and when they treat my like a kid it just makes me so mad." I said angrily throwing up my arms. Suddenly one of the broken down cars in the junk yard moved a good ten feet.

"Oh my God." Trevor said.

"That- That wasn't- How did that…?" I stammered.

"I think you did it."

My heart started racing. "No I just…"

"You said you made something move before." He said.

"I know, but that was before. I mean Dad said Dean might have to use me to kill Sam if he had to. But I figured since we killed the demon and Sam's safe all of that weirdo would just go away for me and Sam." I rambled.

"Yeah but Becca, I mean what you had- have it's not really like it had anything to do with the demon. It had to do with who your birthparents were. And that hasn't changed."

I knew he was right, but I didn't want him to be. "Maybe it's just a fluke or something. I mean if it only happened twice in how many months why should I even make a big deal out of it. I don't think anyone really needs to know."

"So is that your way of telling me not to tell Sam or Dean?" He asked.

"Or Bobby." I said. "Or your Dad."

"Becca." He sighed. "You really think that's a good idea."

"Maybe not good, but not so terrible. I mean if we don't say anything to anybody it'll be like it never even happened."

"That's what you always say and it never works out. Keeping secrets always ends up being more trouble their worth."

"Well I'm sorry. I wont get you in trouble. I swear."

"Becca come on. That's not what I meant." He said. "I don't care about getting in trouble. I just don't want you to end up regretting not telling them or worrying about them finding out. I've seen how you torture yourself with these kinds of things."

"Ugh." I moaned. "I gotta get myself a dumber boyfriend… I'll tell them after we check out this Nebraska thing. I mean it could be just regular old crop failure. In which case we'll be in and out and everyone will know by tomorrow night. Or it could be- it could be a real omen and then everybody needs to be focused on that and not on…well anything else."

Trevor agreed and we went back in the house. Joshua and Bobby looked up at us.

"Don't tell me you couldn't find'm?" Bobby asked. The sound of the Impala pulling up in the distance answered the question. Once we were all sitting at the table Bobby layed out a map to show where the crop failure and infestation was sited.

"Any freaky deaths?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Joshua said. "Not yet, anyway."

"Oh." Dean sighed. "Not that I'm disappointed people aren't turning up without a pulse, its just…"

"We know." Bobby said. "With all of the demons that came out when he devil's gate was opened not to mention those crazy storm clouds, a few bugs don't really sound like a good lead."

"But it's the only one we have." Bobby said.

"So roadtrip to Nebraska?" Dean asked. "Sweet. That's where Brando's from isn't it?"


	83. Chapter 83

A/N: Here's the next part. Hope you like it!

Dean and I switched off driving about half way to Lincoln, Nebraska and he took a nap. "Is there anything to eat in the glove compartment?" I asked Sam, who was riding shotgun.

Sam looked. "Nope. Would you really trust eating anything that came out of there?"

"Depends." I shrugged.

"Hold on a sec." Sam looked through Dean's bag and handed me some M&Ms.

"Sweet. Thanks Sammy."

"No problem." He said. "Just as long as you let me have a few and promise not to tell sleeping beauty I swiped them from his stash."

"I would be sleepy too if I was out with two skanky girls every night." I said.

"Yeah." Sam said. "I mean- Becca I told you he wasn't feeling well.."

"Come on Sam." I said. "You're still gonna go with that lame ass story. Just tell me the truth."

"You can't handle the truth."

"Whatever Mr. Nicholson." I scoffed.

"Alright." He said. "You asked for it. To be completely honest, I'm am going to be scarred for life after tonight because for some ungodly reason when I went in to get Dean, I had to witness him and his two…acquaintances right in the middle of…um…"

"Oh ew!" I squirmed. "Ew ew ew ew. Oh my God you poor thing. So gross."

Sam grimaced. "See why I try and protect you from that kind of thing."

"My turn to drive again?" Dean yawned.

"Dean how could you?" I said.

"What are you miffed at me for?" He asked. "Jeez I wake up to find you to scarfing down _my_ M&Ms and _you're_ mad?"

"Take'em." I said handing him the bag. "I just totally lost my apatite."

"Well mine's rearing." Dean said. "What's say we pull off and get a few burgers."

"But we're following Bobby's truck." I said.

"Well its not like we don't know where we're going."

Sam turned around. "Were kind of in the middle of something Dean. We don't have time to…"

"That's why they call it _fast_ food." He said.

"It's like arguing with a two year old." I said.

"Then don't argue." Dean smiled.

After Dean ordered the entire menu we got back on the road and caught up with Bobby and the guys. It wasn't long before we got to Lincoln. It was impossible not to hear the swarm as soon as we opened the doors.

"Ugh." I groaned. "I hate locusts."

"Not locusts. Those are cicadas." Sam corrected.

"Same difference."

"Actually even though many people refer to their names interchangeably, locust are a kind of grasshopper." He explained.

"Stand back Becca." Dean said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I figure Sammy's brain is so filled with useless information, wont be long before the damn thing explodes."

"Haha." Sam said. "You're so hilarious."

"Ya'll hear that." Bobby asked walking over to us. "Can't be a good sign."

"No sir." Dean said polishing of his last burger.

"So, I take it that's why you guys pulled off the highway. Since when do we eat bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast?"

Dean snickered. "Well, sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol."

I rolled my eyes. This wasn't a freaking joke. What about him dying was funny? "Dean-"

"So, guys," Sam cut me off. "What do you think?" I could hear in his tone that it was intentional. I gave him a look and looked right back and kept talking. "We got a biblical plague here or what?"

Joshua picked up on the whole thing, but thought it best not to get involved. "Well… let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero." He said as we all followed him to the house.

We were all looking through the windows when Dean banged on the door "Candygram!"

My eyes bulged, stunned and angry. I turned to Sam and he put one finger to his lips. "Seriously?!" I mouthed. I mean possible demonic war on our hands, this place is our only lead, Dean acts like he failed "stealth 101" and Sam wants ME to be quiet.

When there was no answer Dean picked the lock and we all got our guns ready and headed inside the house. I could hear a weird buzzing noise right before a gross smell hit me like a ton of bricks.

"That's awful" Trevor gagged.

"Damn." Bobby agreed.

"That so can't be a good sign" Dean added.

We all reluctantly started exploring the house. Suddenly there was a muffled sound of a woman crying coming from another room. Trevor and Dean broke the door down and we all went in not knowing what to expect. Turns out it was actually just the television. There were some actual people in the room, but since they were literally rotting, they weren't much help.

"What the hell?" Trevor said. They were just sitting there.

"Oh, my God." Sam grimaced. "That explains the smell."

"Yeah but what explains the death?" I asked.

From what Joshua could tell there weren't any bullet or knife marks.

"Maybe demonic possession." Sam offered.

"It's happened before." Bobby added. "Demon breaks apart a body then flies the coop."

"Check for anything weird around the house. Sulfur, sign of struggle, that kind of thing.." Dean ordered. We looked around the windows but didn't find anything.

"They don't seem to have any broken bones either." Joshua said.

"Well I mean I don't claim to know anything about normal families, but I was under the impression family fun night didn't include TV and then death." I said.

"Alright well we need to find out what happened from the inside out." Joshua said.

"You're gonna cut them up?" I asked.

"No time for me to do it." He said. "I don't have any of the equipment here I'd need."

"So…"

"So we're gonna make an anonymous call. Cops'll pick up the body. We'll steal the coroners report."

I caught a quick smile from Trevor before we started wiping off our prints.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What?"

"You went a grinny for a second." I said.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Trevor."

"I don't know. Okay don't make fun of me but…" He smiled again. "Sometimes I get so caught up in the fact that my Dad's a doctor and is all about me finishing in a normal school and all that I forget he's been stealing and hunting and running cons with your Dad before I ever knew hunting was an option. I'm not saying I don't like him for who he is. It's just really cool to see the other side every once in a while."

"Aw." I smiled. "That's adorable."

"Come on." He said. "You promised you wouldn't make fun."

"Oh I'm not. It's cute."

Trevor rolled his eyes and walked away. "I am not cute." I went in to playfully pinch his cheeks but he swatted my hand away.

"Hey this isn't The O.C.!" Bobby yelled over. "We're kinda in the middle of something."

"You watch The O.C. Bobby?" I asked.

"Shut up would you." He said. "Lets go."

We all finished up and got back in the cars as Bobby tipped off the cops about the bodies. Around two hours later Dean called over at the coroner's office. He used one of his particular Dean skills and started sweet talking one of the workers in the office. "Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, then I'd love to have an appletini." He shrugged. I know my brother and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be caught dead drinking anything with "tini" at the end of it. "Yeah. Call you, and he hangs up. That was the coroner's tech."

"And?" Sam asked.

"Get this." Dean said. "That family, they're the Coles. Or at least they were. Anyway according to Jenny the cause of death was dehydration and starvation. There were no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away." Joshua said.

"Right." I agreed. "What is this, a demon attack?"

Bobby shook his head. "If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty."

"So what do we do?" Trevor asked.

"For now?" Bobby said. "We go into town. See if anybody knew the Coles or talked to them recently."

When we got to town we didn't get a chance to question anyone, but the trip was far from a failure. There were police cars all around and a huge crowd. My phone rang. "Could just be a robbery." Bobby said, but that was pretty much ruled out when we saw the cops move out a body bag.

"Don't look like rinky dink small town cops." Joshua said.

Joshua and Trevor followed the bag to try and get something from the morgue on it. The rest of us spread throughout the crowd and asked around, but every one of them had the same ridiculous story: Catfight over some shoes gone bad. I went over to Dean and tried to see if he'd heard anything different but he was busy talking to some box blonde in a half shirt.

"Oh. Hey Becca." He smiled and turned back to the girl. "Listen Hannah thanks for all of your help and I'll be sure and give you a call." She smiled and sauntered off.

"Real nice Dean."

"I know, isn't she. She's a dentist…well she's a secretary at dental office."

"Really aiming high." I said sarcastically. "Did she see anything, you know, regarding the possible case."

"Just said she saw one women beat the crap out of the other. Didn't know why."

"Well from what I hear it was over some shoes. Cops have the suspect in the back." I said.

"That cant be all." Dean said. "I'm putting ten on possession. I mean I know all girls get tingly inside when it comes to the perfect size eight but come on."

"Oh please, Dean." I said. "Way to stereotype all girls everywhere."

"Since when did you get all fema-ninja?"

"I'm just saying not all girls only care about shoes. I could care less."

"First of all I've gone shopping with you so I know that's not true." He said. "And secondly, I was talking about girls. Not sisters."

"Ugh well-"

"Guys." Sam walked over. "Put it one ice for a second?"

"She started it." Dean said. We all had to do double takes when Bobby walked over. I mean I've known him forever and I'd never seen him look like that. His hair was all slicked back and he had a tie on. It was insane.

"Whoa." Sam smiled.

"Looking spiffy, Bobby." Dean agreed. "What were you, a G-man?"

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office." Bobby said loosening the tie. "I just spoke to the suspect."

"Is she possessed or what?" Dean asked.

He shook his head "Don't think so. There's none of the usual signs. No blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid."

"Damn." Dean said handing me a ten.

I gladly accepted. "So what then. How'd she explain herself."

Bobby shrugged. "Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure. Nothing."

"Maybe she's just some random wack job" Dean said.

"If it had been an isolated incident, maybe." Bobby said as we followed him out of the store. "But first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you find anything around here?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Me either." Sam said.

"I did." Dean said.

"Dean I think Bobby meant something other than dentist Barbie?" I said.

"What?" Bobby asked confused.

"I wasn't talking about Heather."

"You mean Hannah?" I offered.

"Yeah." He pointed to a security camera. "I was talking about that."

"Oh." I said a little embarrassed.

"It's okay Becca Anne." Dean said. "Not everyone can have my amazing work ethic."

"Yeah that's pretty awesome Dean." Sam said. I rolled my eyes. Bobby straightened up his tie again and went to "confiscate the tape for official D.A. business" while Dean went off to continue his "amazing research."

"What the hell Sam?" I asked.

"What?"

"First you shut me up when Dean's making like his death deal is a joke. Then you stop me from saying anything when he totally goes against protocol while we were breaking into that house, now you're practically kissing his ass because instead of working he flirted with some chick and then lucked out on seeing a camera. So I repeat, what the hell?"

"Becca." He sighed. "Come on."

"What?"

"He's dying Becca." Sammy said.

"I'm more than aware of that Sam." I said.

"So do you want to spend the next year- his last year- fighting with him?"

I milled the question over. I didn't think of it as fighting. I guess I didn't think of it as anything. It was just the way we were. Always. But things were different now, weren't they? No I didn't want to spend Dean's last year fighting, but what was the alternative. Not being the way we always were. I thought it would be best to put Dean first. "Okay."

"Okay?" Sam asked.

"I'll lay off." Considering the circumstances that meant we needed to focus on getting Dean out of the deal. Which meant no more starting arguments over stupid things. And definitely not bringing up any random powers that'd started creeping up with me, even if that did mean breaking a promise with Trev. I thought it was the safe, adult move to make. But I couldn't have been more wrong


	84. Chapter 84

"Beg your pardon

A/N: Here's the next part. It's a little short but I'm already working on the next chapter. I hope you like it.

"Beg your pardon?" Sam said.

"Sammy," I said. "I'll try and make things a bit easier for Dean."

"This isn't the time for you to be sarcastic Bex." Sam sighed.

"I'm agreeing with you Sam." I said. "Why are young being such a spazz about it?"

"Because that was way too easy."

"Well you made some good points. There's no reason to make Dean's life any harder than it already is."

"Huh." He shook his head.

"What is the big deal here?" I asked.

"Becca you're my baby sister and I love you, but normally I cant talk you out of changing your socks without you putting up a fight…Is there something wrong Bex?"

"Damnit Sam." I rolled my eyes. "No. Everything's fine okay?" Why the hell did I have to have such a smart brother? Why couldn't Sammy just be normal, accept the fact that he was getting his way and move on? "Okay?"

"Alright." He said skeptically.

Bobby walked over. "Got the tape. Lets go."

We met up with Dean outside of the store as he was putting his phone away. "That was Joshua."

"What's he got?" Sam asked.

"Big pile of nothing. Says the victims body was clean. No sulfur traces. No weird body marking. As far as he could tell everything checked out. Said they swiped the coroners report just to make sure all was well on the inside too, but that it didn't seem to promising."

"Well hopefully the tape'll have something resembling a lead." Bobby said.

"I told Joshua that him and Trevor should meet us at the motel we passed coming through town. He's on his way."

"Damn." Dean shook his head as the car started up. "Screw bars. Next time we're not working a job I'm gonna hit up a shoe store. There are babes packed to the rafters at those places."

"Dean that-" I started but Sam caught my eye in the rearview mirror. "-that really was a good call with the security tape back there."

"Uh thanks Becca." He said shrugging.

We met up with Joshua and Trevor at the motel. While my brothers watched the tape and Bobby and Joshua went over the coroners report for the victim, Trev and I went and picked up some dinner for everyone.

We were heading back when I cleared my throat. "So…I gotta tell you something."

"What's up?"

"Okay well, you know how I told you I was going to tell my brothers about the whole moving the car thing after we figured out whatever's going on here." I said. He nodded. "Well there's sort of been a change of plans."

"Meaning…?"

I was about to say something when my cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Becca Anne." Dean said. "What happened to the food?"

"Oh." I said. "Yeah we're on our way back. Trevor and I just um…we have to…"

"Look it's probably best if you don't let me in on whatever I caught you guys doing. I mean besides the fact that we are in fact currently working a job, I wouldn't even be able to keep my dinner down if I have to think about you and Trevor doing anything higher than a PG rating, got me?"

"Yeah." I said. "I got you. We'll be back soon." I hung up. "That was Dean."

"I figured." Trev said.

"I'm not telling." I said quickly. "Sam either actually."

"Becca..." He sighed.

"Look its not what you think. It was Sam's idea."

"It was Sam's idea for you to not tell him something he has no clue about?" He asked, confused.

"No. Sammy was just saying that me and Dean have kind of been fighting a lot."

"And that's different from normal how?" I glared at him quickly. "Sorry I just mean its not like you and your brothers normally share the same opinion all the time. You're always arguing about how to do things and stuff."

"Well it was Sam's idea to try and make things a little bit easier for Dean since he is, at least for now, going to hell in less than a year. So really I'm just trying to make things less complicated."

He looked like he was going to burst, but just said. "Fine."

"Fine? Is that an 'I agree with your decision' fine or an 'I'm pissed at you' fine?"

"Neither." Trevor said. "Its an 'I'll tell them myself' fine."

"The hell you will." I said. "Look Trevor I know I told you I'd do something and now that I cant you're upset. BUT you know me and you know I'm not the kind of girl that'd let my boyfriend control _my_ business. Especially when both he and I know I can and will kick his ass."

"Becca you cant just push my face in sand when you're mad at me. We're not kids anymore and things are different now."

"You're right." I said. "Things _are_ different now…_Now_ I have access to guns."

"I'm serious Becca." He pulled the car over.

"It's not your problem Trevor and I told you I'm handling this. You're right. We're not kids. I can't just lay all of my problems on my brothers anymore. Especially now. I have to make an adult decision and I've mad it." I said. "So just leave it, okay?"

"Not my problem? Making an adult decision?" He repeated my words. "Alright look is Dean's whole decision to make that deal _you're_ problem?"

"Of course it is."

"Well…"

"But that's different." I said. "He made a stupid decision and now he's going to hell for it."

"He made a decision thinking he was putting his brother and sister first. How is that any different from what you're thinking of doing?" Trevor asked

"My decision wont land me in hell." I said.

"We don't know what will happen." He said. "Becca, you're right. I do know you and I know what kind of girl you are. Which is how I know how much this whole powers thing is freaking you out. It's okay to be scared, but you can't write that off as something else and go through it alone."

"Trevor." I said softly. "I…Okay maybe I am a scared. You happy now?...I just- there's so much I don't know. God, I hate this. I hate not knowing things, about myself, about my family."

"Well…"

"I know what you're gonna say." I stopped him. "How the hell do I think I'm supposed to figure any of it out if I act like its not freaking happening, right?"

He shrugged. "A little more blunt than I would have put it, but pretty much yeah."

"Ugh. It'd really help right now if I didn't know you're right. But I guess I do. Crap." I threw my head back. "Fine…Would you really have ratted me out if I didn't."

"Yeah." He said. "…And then I would have ran like hell."

When we got out of the car I told Trevor to go in with the food so I could get a little time to pump myself up to come clean with my brothers.

"You're not gonna run for it are you?" He said with a smile.

"I'll be in in a second." I said. I wanted to shake some of the jitters so I took a walk around the motel parking lot. I noticed a guy sitting on the hood of the impala. "Dean's gonna have a fit if he see's that." I thought.. "Hey buddy. Would you mind easing up on the car?"

"I don't know." He said with his eyes turning black. "What do you think guys?" I realized I was surrounded as six others appeared.

"Back off!" I said pulling out a vile of holy water.

"Huh." He smiled. "Always prepared like a little girl scout? Well I really don't think that's gonna work with against _me_."

"I can handle her." One of the other men said.

"No way." Another took a step toward me. "You've had the last five."

"What can I say." He shrugged. "Its in my nature."

"Sorry boys." The lone girl of the group said. "I think I like her."

"You like anything that moves." The first one said.

"No." She closed her eyes and smiled. "There's something inside her. Something great. Powerful. I can almost taste it."

"HEY!" Suddenly a different man grabbed the girl and growled at her. "I told you I was in the market for a fresh body. This ones disgusting. You get inside her and she'll be worthless to me."

"Chill out baby." She said wickedly. "She's all yours."

He pulled out a knife and I got ready for a fight. But instead of coming at me he jabbed the blade into his own chest. A rush of black came at me and before I could stop it I felt it borrow into my body. It painfully burned and seared into me. I tried to concentrate and stop it. I'd been possessed before and I was able to push it out, but this was different. Before I'd watched from somewhere inside of myself as a spirit used my body. But this time it was me. I was in the driver's seat and the demon was along for the ride. But it was like he was lighting me on fire. There was so much hate and resentment and rage coursing through me.

The girl brushed her hand against my arm. "Welcome back baby."


	85. Chapter 85

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to post. I've been getting sick again recently and had to spend a little time back in the hospital. As some of you know this has been a kind of ongoing thing for me so I'm happy and thankful that it seems to be tapering off again. I hope you guys like this next part 

"Don't touch me." I said shaking the girl off of me again.

"Oh come on." She smiled going for me again. "Don't be like that."

"I said back off." I growled, closing my eyes. Before she knew what hit her she was on the ground.

"Interesting." One of the others said. "I guess good old Ira sure picked a good body. Wish it was mine."

"We don't have time for this. Lets not forget why we're here." Another said. "As usual _I_ have to be the one to get things done around here."

"So why are we here?" I said.

"There are hunters in there.." The girl said. "But then again you already knew that. Or at least Ira does."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I seethed. "Who is Ira."

"I believe you commonly refer to him as Wrath." She said. "He's inside of you. The reason you're all moody and broody."

"Inside of me?"

"Yeah. Kinda like you're roommates in the same body. But don't worry. Give it a couple of hours to let all that anger get good and deep inside and he'll work boring old you right out of your system."

Normally her words would have panicked me, but at that moment the idea of become more filled with the flames of anger sounded like a good thing. "You still haven't explained what we're doing here?" I said bitterly.

"We have to get rid of the hunters before they come after us."

"Guys." One of them sighed. "Is that really necessary right now?"

They all looked at him. "What are you, against killing now?"

"No." He said. "Its just… cant we just chill out for a while."

"Sloth, all you EVER want to do is chill out."

I thought about it. Wrath. Sloth. "The seven deadly sins."

"Now you're back in the game." One of them said. "Allow me to introduce Gula, Avaritia, Invidia and Superbia."

"Oh stop being such a show off." The girl said snuggling up to me. "That's Gluttony, Greed, Envy and the long winded one is Pride."

"And you must be Lust."

She fluttered her eyes. "What gave me away?"

"There's only one sin left." I said. "That and you smell like you just rolled around in whisky and sex."

"People, people, people." Envy said. "Lets not forget about those damn hunters. How are we gonna go about attacking them. I'm thinking we lure them out here and then maybe…"

"No." I said.

"You didn't even let me finish." He said.

"That's because your plan is moronic. I mean do you know those hunters in there?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Envy asked. "Just because you have a new shiny body, you're the boss now. I know just who those hunters are. They're Winchesters. The ones ole yellow eyes was always yapping about."

"I didn't ask if you knew who they were." I said. "I asked if you knew _them_. Far as I can tell I'm the only one who does. And I can tell you for a fact, you pull anything as weak as that plan you were trying to push and you'll be back in hell before you can blink."

"Alright little miss angry pants." Gluttony said. "What's your plan?"

"We go against them as a team and we're in shits creek. But if we separate them. We can end this in minutes."

"And how do you suppose we get in?" Pride asked. "I mean you name it, they got it up in terms of demon protection."

"_Demon_ protection. Not protection against their little sister. I can handle this thing on my own. They'll welcome me with open arms." I explained, and for a brief second I felt a tinge of ache in the idea of selling out my brothers. It was quickly seared over by a burning anger. Lust was right. Soon Wrath would have completely taken over. "You." I said pointing to Greed. "Punch me."

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Punch me." I repeated. "And make it count. I need it to leave a mark."

Five minutes later the rest of them were hiding in their individual areas as I made my way to the hotel door. I had a black eye and a bloody nose but I felt no pain. A few feet away from the door. I dropped to the ground and screamed in agony. It only took seconds before Sam opened the door. "Becca." He whispered. "Dean! Come quick!"

He ran toward me trailed by Dean. I looked to the door and contentedly noted that in their panic they'd not only broken the salt line at the door but knocked over what appeared to be some kind of voodoo bag hanging above the door. With those barriers down I was effortlessly carried in. I closed my eyes and felt Wrath seep in further. I tried to keep it down until all the pieces of the plan were in order.

"What happened?!" Trevor asked.

"Oh my God." His father said.

"Why was she alone?" Dean whispered. "Trevor why weren't you out there with her."

Usually I would have processed his words for what they really were. He wasnt upset with Trevor. If anything he was putting the question to himself. However in my state, rationalizing the situation wasnt an option. "Back off asshole." I growled.

They all stared at me, puzzled. "Becca?" Dean asked.

"You're trying to lay a guilt trip on him as if you werent the one making the biggest mistakes!" I snarled. "I hate you. I hate you!"

"Something isn't right." Sam.

"Wait a second." Bobby said softly. Before I knew what was happening he'd picked up a book and wacked me in the head, knocking me out.

I heard voices as I started to come to.

"Bobby, I don't know." Trevor said. "I mean..."

"Look." Bobby said.

"What's this?" Dean asked

"Binsfeld's classification of demons. In 1589, Binsfeld I.D.'d the seven sins. Not just as human vices but as actual devils." Bobby explained.

"The family…they were touched by Sloth." Sam figured. "And that woman in the store."

"Envy?" Dean said.

"Think so." Bobby agreed. "I mean I could tell something wasnt right but I couldn't suss it out at first until Becca. Everything about her screamed anger."

"She must have been touched with Wrath." Joshua said. "We kill wrath and she should be fine."

"I don't just think she was touched." According to Binsfeld the devils would charge the ones they touched with one mission. After that was done they would shake that particular vice. Didn't help that most of the missions ended up killing the innocent. But Becca. She…"

"She what?" Dean said.

"I think she may be actually have the demon inside of her."

"So we exercise it and yank the S.O.B. out of her." Dean said.

"Dean it's not that simple." Bobby said. "These devil's are awful bastards. We don't know what they've already done to her. If without that demon in there Becca may…"

"Don't." Dean said. "Don't you even think that Bobby. We get that thing out of my sister and send it back where it belongs. Sammy, do it."

"Dean…" Sam said unsure.

"Do it Sam."

I started to feel some of my energy return and figured it might be a good time to get the hell out of there. They'd tied me to the chair. I focused and with a grunt tried to force the ropes to break off of me with my mind.

"Becca." Sam said noticing I was up.

I tried to move again and when it didn't work I looked up. "Aw come on." I said. "A Devil's Trap? You guys are such dicks. Let me out now and I wont tear you apart."

"Sorry Kiddo." Sam said. "Cant do that just yet."

"Just the same." I shrugged. "I was still gonna do it anyway. Kind of ironic, I know. I mean it's a bit of a crappy thank you. Too bad they don't make 'Thanks for opening gateways and springing me from hell' cards at Hallmark."

"Sammy get that thing out of her." Dean said.

"Come on Sammy, You wouldn't want to kill me now would you. I mean I can tell you're unsure and who are you looking to for guidance on this whole deal. The guy who, without any regard for you or me got himself a first class ticket to join the fire and brimstone gang." I asked.

"Stop it Becca." Sam said.

"Fine. Go ahead and rattle off some pig latin and kill me. The other sins will come in here guns blazing and trust me they are far less tactful than I am. You'll be lucky if any of you survive. And in less than a year from now I'll be sure to throw Dean a big ole welcome party when he joins me in hell. And where will that leave you. Huh? It was gonna be bad enough with Dean leaving the two of us behind."

" Dean…" Sam struggled again.

"Look." Dean said to me. "I know you may look like my sister. You may sound like my sister. Hell you may actually be taking thoughts right from her mind. She may really hate me. But that doesn't really phase me. Because no matter how much you try, you're not her. I know she's really in there and I know she' a fighter. So talk all the shit you want you evil bitch, because when he's done with you and my baby sister comes back, I wont have to hear your voice till I make that trip down to hell."

This time Sam wasn't at all reluctant. He began to exorcise Wrath out of my body. At first it barely stung but soon it began to sear my skin. I closed my eyes tight and forced Sam across the room. "Stop!"

"What the hell?" Dean said. "Can it do that?

"No." Trevor said. "But Becca can."

Sam got u and continued the ritual and I could feel the anger draining. Thing is, I could feel everything draining too. Without Wrath there to boost my confidence I wsa no longer cocky enough to laugh off the idea that without the possession I might die. "You're gonna kill me!"

"Don't listen. Keep going. It's not her Sam." Dean assured him.

"Sammy please!" I screamed as he continued.

Sam looked nervous but finished up the latin. I fell back as the demon completely left my body and they all rushed around me. "Bex?" I heard Sam say but I couldn't open my eyes.

"No no no no." Dean said. "Come on Becca open you eye. Come on. Come on." His voice cracked.

"Trevor go get my bag!" Joshua ordered.

"Come on Becca!" Dean repeated. "No, not again. I wont watch anymore of them die. I wont. Get up. Becca Anne come on…" I heard his pleading fade as I drifted.


	86. Chapter 86

I couldn't force myself to open my eyes but I heard their words around me as I faded in and out of consciousness

A/N: Hey! This is the next part. It may be a while before I can get to another chapter, but I hope you guys like this one!

I couldn't force myself to open my eyes but I heard their words around me as I faded in and out of consciousness.

"The rest will get in soon. We gotta move her." I heard Bobby say.

"No!" Dean yelled. "We can't. Look at her. She could die."

"Damnit Dean. You don't think that scares the hell outta me?" Bobby said. "But if we don't move her- If they get their hands on her, she'll wish she was dead."

I couldn't help it and faded again.

"Dad!" Trevor's voice pulled me back. "She's moving a little!" There was banging all around. All I wanted to do was open my eyes. I tried and tried but I couldn't do it.

"I need you to focus, son." I heard Joshua. "I need you to hold her still."

There was a sharp pain in my arm and I cried out.

"Hold on Becca." Trevor said. "Just hold on."

The pain got worse and it was getting harder and harder to stay awake.

When I woke up again all of the noise that had been surrounding me before was gone.

"Becca?"

This time I was able to open one of my eyes slightly. "Dean?" I croaked.

" Hey." He smiled.

"Where's Sam and…"

"Everyone's here kiddo." Sam said.

I still couldn't fully see. "I can't- my eyes won't…"

"They're both still a little swollen." Joshua explained. "And there's a cut above your left one so I put a patch on it. Just wanted to make sure you didn't get any blood in the eye."

"Bet I look like a pirate." I said weakly.

"You look beautiful." Trevor said.

"Like a beautiful pirate." Bobby got me some water. "So what happened?" I asked.

"Becca you really shouldn't be talking right now. You need your rest." Joshua said.

"Joshua we've been through this before." I groaned. "Why don't we just skip to the part where you tell me what happened."

"You sure we got all the Wrath out of her?" Dean tried to joke his way out of it as usual. "Becca why don't you just get your forty winks and after you rest we'll talk about it later."

"Rest? Dude judging by the fact that it is no longer dark out, I think I've been resting a while. I mean, I must've gotten at least four _hundred_ winks by now. Please?" Most teenagers could chalk up a blackout to too much vodka on an empty stomach. Due the circumstances of my past (aka the whole putting almost dying by putting a curse on myself at Missouri's house, the actually being killed by an undead clown and needing to be resurrected thing, etc.) I'd unfortunately come to the realization that the majority of my blackouts usually left me with a lot more than a hangover. I wanted to know what happened so that I could know what was going to happen next. "Come on guys. _Please_?"

Sam sighed and looked over at Dean who nodded and gave him the go ahead. "How much do you remember?"

"Not much after the exorcism." I said. "I mean everything after that is foggy at best."

"Well exorcism takes a lot out of you. Between that and the shape you were in before we knew you were possessed…you weren't doing so well Bex. And then they started coming."

"Who?" I asked.

"The other demons." Trevor said. "I guess they could tell something was wrong."

"They were calling for you." Sam said. "We'd broken the salt lines so it made keeping them out pretty much impossible. We figured we could fight them off if they got in, but not if we were worrying about them getting to you at the same time so we had to get you out. We fought them while Joshua and Trevor snuck out with you through the bathroom window."

"We drove to the rest stop a few miles from here." Trevor explained. "Dad had to pop your shoulder into place and try and stop some all –all of the bleeding."

"What about the demons?" I asked.

"Leave it to a Winchester to ignore the fact that you were bleedin' and worry about them demons." Bobby smiled.

"They're taken care of." Dean said. "We exorcised the ones we could and called ambulances for the four others."

"Four?" I asked.

"With all the damage and exorcism…Two of'm didn't make it. But I'm not too sure how great the ones who did make it'll deal with what happened to them anyway."

"But you're gonna be just fine Darlin'." Bobby said. "Right Doc?"

"If you follow my orders and get some rest." Joshua said.

"Okay, okay." I said. "Can I just talk to my brothers for a second and then I promise I'm like total rest. Like bear hibernation season."

"I guess that's alright." Joshua said leaving with Trevor and Bobby.

"So you hurting?" Sam asked.

"Nothing I can't take." I said. "I, um, I have something I have to tell you guys and I've been trying to…and I guess not trying to at the same time. It's just that I- I'm kind of afraid of the consequences of doing either you know, what might happen. What you might say or think or-"

"Bex!" Sammy cut me off.

"Sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous." I said.

"Becca we've known you your whole life, we know that." Sam said. "Oh FYI we also know about the telekinesis thing you've got going."

"W-what?" I choked out. "How'd you…"

"Trevor told us." He said. "Also the whole throwing me against the walls with your mind last night kinda gave it away too."

Shit. I'd forgotten about that. "Oh my God. Guys I'm so sorry about that. See, that's what I was afraid of. After everything that Dad said, I never wanted to use whatever the hell is going on with me to hurt you."

"Trust me kiddo, I've had a lot worse." Sam said.

"I know." I said, grateful that he wasn't mad at me. "I'm still really sorry though. I mean with that thing inside of me, I couldn't control it. It just came out."

"Yeah a lot of things came out." Dean said. "With what was going on you couldn't be expected to keep it all in anymore."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked sensing a tone in his voice.

"Dean." Sam shook his head.

"What?" I asked again. "I'm confused. What's going on?"

"Its nothing. I just meant you weren't really in control of what came out, okay? Look, I'm gonna get you some more water and maybe some soup and then you really should just chill out for a while." He said leaving.

"Uh you know he's right you need to rest." Sam said about to follow.

"Sammy." I stopped him.

"Huh?"

"Um, what the hell was that?"

"What?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Seriously?"

"Okay yeah I knew what you meant." He said.

"So…what the hell?"

Sam sighed. "I think…well last night some of the stuff you said about Dean's deal- I think he thinks…"

"Sam I was possessed." I said. "I didn't mean…"

"I know that." He said quickly. "I just think Dean might be kind of upset about hearing it come out of your mouth, even if you don't think you meant it."

"I **didn't** mean it." I said. "I just-"

"Alright." Dean said coming back in. "I just got you water because we don't have soup but I can go out to get some."

"I- it's alright. I'm not that hungry." I said trying to read his face. Then, just to try and show him I quickly added. "But thanks for offering. That's- you know- really great of you."

"Okay." He said flatly. "Sammy lets go. You two can girl talk after she gets some sleep."

Sam nodded and shot me a "sorry" look before they both left.

I didn't know what to do. It seemed like the universe was always putting my life two steps forward, one step back.

"Hey your dad found the demon that you've all been searching for your whole lives!...But he's gonna disappear and you'll hardly see him."

"Guess what? Your brothers back from the dead!...Only your other brothers going to hell in a year."

"Big news! The Demon is finally dead!...Oh and countless other demons are now set free."

"Cool you didn't die from some asshole demon invading your body!...Thing is now your brother thinks you hate him."

I mean I know there were some pretty great parts of my life and I'm sure somebody somewhere had it much worse. But at that moment, sitting alone in that small, dark room, I felt pretty crappy. I remembered other times when one me or my brother's had been hurt. It always seemed like if there was ever a problem, the rehab process and getting back into training always helped get us back into the swing of being a team. We were forced to listen to each other and be there. I thought maybe training this time might do the same thing… Or at least I h ped it would.

After about an hour of agonizing over every single thing, Joshua came in to check on me. "Hey."

"Hey." I said. "Am I done resting? Can I get out of bed? When can I start training again?"

Joshua laughed. "You know there is so much John Winchester in you, its almost unbelievable."

I hadn't expected that. I wasn't that I didn't love hearing it, it just wasn't expected. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I must've patched up your Dad a hundred times at all hours of the night from varying injuries. And I cannot remember one time he'd ever chosen to just take it easy. 'Joshua,' he'd always say 'I got evil to kill and three kids to raise. I loose momentum for one second and I'm gonna end up so thrown I'll be throwing holy water at my kids and trying to put a diaper on a wendigo.' And somehow, against everything I knew, he'd wear me down and I'd end up letting him out of bed way too early."

"So does that mean I get to get out of bed early too?" I asked.

"That depends, How you feeling?"

"Alright." I lied. I'd been so busy worrying about everything else that it was only then that I realized my shoulder was kind of throbbing.

"Really?" He asked. "You're even tougher than I thought. I would've figured those pain meds I gave you would be started to wear off by now. Becca be honest."

"Yeah okay it's a little painful."

"Okay. Well I'm just going to move your arm a little bit, just to see if the level of damage is where I thought it would be and then I'll give you something to take some of the pain off."

"Can't you give me the pain thing before you do the moving thing?" I asked. I could take the pain of just sitting there, but I didn't know how well moving things around would go.

"Sorry." He said. "Part of it is evaluating where and to what extent your pain threshold is. Look, Sam went to get some soup for you, but if you want I could go get Dean."

I thought about it. "Uh no. It's okay. I told you its just a little painful."

"Alright." Joshua said uneasily. "Well I'll go slow and try and be gentle, and I'll stop as soon as you feel any pain. Just tell me."

"Okay." I lied again. I was determined to let him do whatever he needed to do. The better I took it, the more convinced Joshua would be to let me start training again. I looked away as he started unwrapping the bandages around my shoulder and clenched my teeth when he sat me up. I wasn't going to make one sound. Even as the pain got worse and worse I just closed my eyes, but finally it built up higher and higher until I just had to scream. "Dean!"

Joshua stopped and turned my face toward him realizing from my glossed eyes and red face what I had been doing. He went into his bag for the pain meds.

When my brother ran in I was shaking a little with silent tears streaming down. "Becca!"

"I think she's having a pain induced panic attack. I'm gonna give her a shot." Joshua explained.

"No." I said, unable to imagine taking even the slightest amount of anymore pain.

"It'll help." Joshua said.

Dean got behind on the bed, sandwiching himself between me and the wall and wrapped one arm around my good shoulder. "It's okay. Just breath." He said gently. "Come on Becca it's okay."

"I- I can't- I can't." I tried.

"Shhh. I know. But we have to let Joshua do this, okay? Just breath. It's going to be okay. Look at me Becca Anne." I turned to face him. "Everything's okay."

"I'm sorry." I finally broke into a sob. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." He repeated. "Everything's okay." I felt a pinch and then the warmth of the drug enter my arm. "You see. There we go. That wasn't bad was it? No. It's okay. We're okay."Everything started to get fuzzy but I clung to Dean's voice. "We're okay." He kept on saying. "We're okay."


	87. Chapter 87

A/N: Hey! Here's the next part! I hope you all like it!

I was still in Dean's arms when I came to

I was still in Dean's arms when I came to. It's so strange that something so simple can put you in another place or time entirely. For a quick second I was ten again. Wrapped up in my big brothers arms maybe after hours had passed and Dad still wasn't home or he and Sammy had just finished a fight so loud their words were still ringing in my ears. But Dean made it slowly melt away and feel safe again. Like a living security blanket, he'd hold me in his arms- just tight enough to remind me that I'd never really be alone.

"Hey." He said realizing I was up. "How you feeling?"

"A little woozy." I said. "But not bad."

"How's the shoulder? Joshua just gave you something for it while you were out, but he said if it still hurts he could give you something different."

"It doesn't feel that bad." I said.

"Truth?" he justifiably asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

He moved to sit in front of me. "So what the hell happened Becca?"

"What do you mean?"

"Joshua told me you didn't tell him he was hurting you until you went into shock or something."

"I- I don't know." I stammered. "I was just thinking…I was thinking that I could push through it- the pain- I just… It was nothing."

"Rebecca." He pushed.

"I said it was nothing, okay?"

"Don't you dare." He said. "Don't you chose **now** to get all teenager on me. Don't sit there and give me some additude-"

"I'm not giving you an attitude." I said as I unconsciously rolled my eyes.

"And don't sit there and lie to my face and tell me nothing's wrong." He continued. "Don't you dare do that. Not after the emotional rollercoaster everything you've put me through had me on in the past 24 hours."

"Everything _I've_ put _you_ through?" I asked. "What about everything you've put me through. Or did you forget you made a deal with the devil?"

"I made a deal with the crossroads demon, not the devil."

"Oh that doesn't change anything you jerk!" I said, frustrated. "Look I didn't ask to have these weirdo powers and I didn't ask to get attacked by those damned demons. But you… you didn't just ask for it. You sought it out, Dean. You tracked it down and let it take your soul and now I don't know what to do to help you. I wouldn't willingly do something like that to you."

"So now I'm not allowed to feel like you've worried me all night because me worrying you is worse?" He asked.

"Well…What?" I asked confused.

"I don't know." Dean said. "It made sense in my head."

"Well it didn't make sense to me." I said.

"I'm aware of that Becca." He snapped back at me. "…Look, you can't be reckless with your life like that. What if he'd pushed you any further than he did? What if you'd stayed quiet? What would make you do something like that?"

"I thought I could get Joshua to let me start training again with you guys." I said quietly.

"Well if he would've kept going you wouldn't have been able to train ever. I mean he could have done serious damage all because you want to do a few pushups."

"It's not about the pushups." I snapped.

He sighed. "Look…Regardless of what a dumb ass example I've set…regardless of how angry you are with me or how much you might…"

"Dean stop." I said. "I don't- What I said last night was because there was a demon inside of me."

"That stuff has to come from somewhere Becca."

"Yeah. It does. It comes from being POSSESSED." I said.

"Come on." He said. "We've all been there before."

"Yeah." I agreed. "We have been there before. Like when Sam was possessed back at that Dr. Wackjobs crazy hospital. He said some stuff to both of us that wasn't all that nice. But we didn't take it seriously, did we?" He didn't answer. "Dean?"

"It has to come from somewhere." He repeated. "Somewhere real."

"So what about with you?" I asked.

"What?"

"That shape shifter back in Saint Louis?"

"What about it?" He said.

"It didn't exactly say the nicest things about me or Sam. But we let it go."

"That was different."

"How?" I said. "I mean, yeah it wasn't directly coming out of your mouth. But the thing was like logged in to your thoughts and memories."

"But that wasn't me," Dean said.

"That wasn't me last night either!" I said. "Look, am I mad at you because you made that deal? Am I scared to death about what's going to happen? Do I wanna do everything in my power to fix it? Yes, yes and hell yes. But do I- could I ever hate you? No. You're my big brother Dean."

He nodded. I could tell he was taking in what I'd said so I just sat quietly waiting for him to make the next move. "Alright." He said.

"Alright?" I said. "That's it?"

"Yeah." He said. "I believe you."

"It took you long enough." I tried to joke.

"So then if it wasn't because you hate me, what was all that before. Why didn't you tell Joshua he was hurting you?"

"I told you, I wanted to train."

"Becca. We all know you suck at lying to me, but that's a lame ass lie, even for you." He smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.

"It's the truth. I figured I-if we started training and we were a team and got my body back to normal, maybe we'd get back to normal too."

Dean looked up at me. "Or as normal as our family ever gets?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I just didn't want you to think I hated you anymore."

"Well now that that's cleared up, everything's good again."

"Not so much." I said.

"Look I know everything's not 'good' because I'm getting shipped of to hell, but…"

"As sucky as that is, I didn't mean that Dean." I stopped him. "Look I may not know much, but I know honesty seems to be the best policy. I may not always follow that policy, but it usually kinda sucks when I don't."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Sam needs to know about your deal." I said. "_Everything_ about your deal."

"Oh come on is that really necessary?"

"Dean-"

"I know." He sighed. "Yeah, I know he does Becca Anne… Will you tell him for me?"

"Dean-"

"I know." He said again. "He's not gonna like it."

Dean was right. About twenty minutes later Sam was sitting at the foot of my bed glaring up at our brother. We'd thought Sam might be more accepting of Dean's news if I was there when he told him. He wasn't.

"How could you lie to me like that!?" He asked.

"It wasn't a lie." Dean said. "It was more of an omission."

"Whatever man." Sam said. He turned to me. "How could you not tell me something like this?"

He caught me off guard. I mean to be honest, I thought Sammy would have been mostly mad at Dean. I hadn't really considered my part in it. "I-I didn't- I didn't know what to say."

"I don't know Becca. Maybe 'Hey our brother left out a pretty important part of his whole deal.' That might have been a start."

"Look Sammy, its really not all that important at this point."

"How is it not important?" Sam asked. "The fact that if we try and get you out of the deal I die isn't important?"

"No." Dean said. "Because I'm not going to let you die again. So like I said, it's not important."

"If it's so unimportant Dean then why did you tell Becca? I mean you're the one who's always complaining that me and her keep secrets from you, so what the hell dude?"

"Because she was trying to welch on the deal. Get me out of going to hell."

"Good." Sam said.

"Have you not heard a damn word I just said?" Dean asked.

"I don't care, you're not going to hell. We'll find a way to-"

"No!" Dean slammed his first against the table. "…No. Neither one of you are gonna tough that deal with a ten foot pool, you got me? I mean is that crystal clear? I watched you both die once already. I can't take anymore."

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "Well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when dad sold his soul for you? 'Cause I was there. I remember. You were twisted and broken. And now you go and do the same thing. To me. What you did was selfish."

"Maybe it was." Dean said. "But I had to. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat. After all I've given up for this family, I deserve to be a little selfish."

We were all quiet for a little before Sam finally said "Well, since we're all being so honest, I think I should tell you about this girl."

"Sammy, I've known enough about every girl you've ever even batted an eyelash at." Dean said. "Any further detail would just be kinda gross man."

"Dude shut up." Sam shook his head. "This girl, she showed up during the fight with the demons last night." That perked both of our attention. "When I was fighting those three outside and it was getting kinda desperate, she showed up out of nowhere and helped me out."

"She was a hunter?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "I mean I guess so since…"

"Since what?" Dean asked,

"Well, she had this knife."

"Oh well that's sound evidence of being a hunter Sam." I said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "How about a knife that killed a demon, how's that?"

"That sounds a little more…sound." I said awkwardly.

"Well what do you got on her?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. She slipped away right after she saved me."

"Dude I can't believe a chick had to swoop in and save your ass." Dean said.

"Hey!" I said. "Chicks can fight too."

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure." Dean said sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me? Hello!" I pointed to myself. "Chick."

"Not chick." Dean pointed to me. "Sister."

"I didn't mean she _saved_ me saved me, she just helped…" Sam said.

"You know what?" He said. "I actually can totally believe you'd need some girls help in a fight."

"Three demons Dean." Sam said. "At once."

"Hey whatever it takes to get you through the night buddy." Dean said.

"Point is she disappeared." Sam said. "I mean why would she do that."

"Well if she's a hunter like you said, then that's why." I said. "I mean how often do we stick around after a job. It's kind of in the job description to get the hell outta dodge after a job isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said. "But, what, did she just happen by?"

"Stranger things have happened Sammy." Dean said. "Just to be safe see if you can't dig anything up on her."

"I told you I already looked." Sam said.

"Never hurts to double check. And this time Becca can help you with the research." He said.

"Dean she's recovering." Sam said.

"She wont be able to train for a while, but that doesn't mean she's on vacation." Dean said and through me a little smile. "She's still apart of the team. Right Becca Anne?"

I smiled back and for a second it didn't matter. None of it. Not the fact that my shoulder was all screwed up or my brother's deal. For a second I was just happy enough with the fact that things were just about normal again. I mean as normal as we'd get in my family.


	88. Chapter 88

A/N: Hey guys. Here's the next part. It's kind of long. Hope you like it!

Describing how I spent my next few weeks really depends on who you'd asked. If you asked Joshua, I spent most of my time following the good doctor's order's (aka soup and sleep). But if you asked his son I'd spent the weeks figuring out comfortable sex/ make out positions with one shoulder out of commission. My brother Dean'd say I did nothing but rehab and training. My other brother Sammy would probably say all I did was help him try and find jobs and info about the hunter girl that helped him out. He'd probably say that, but he'd be lying.

Sure we'd tried to figure her out and we'd called around, but that wasn't all we were doing. Sam and I were on a mission. We wanted to figure out a way to save our brother from hell if it was the last thing we did. Only if Dean knew that's what we were doing, it might have been the actual last thing we ever did.

The only other person who knew what was going on was Bobby and we'd sworn him to secrecy. It wasn't an easy task either. Bobby wanted to know just why exactly Dean couldn't find out we were trying to save him. Once he knew all the details of what Dean'd done he wanted to ring our brother's neck all over again for making such an asshat, idgit of a deal (his words, not mine). But he also wasn't too keen on fixing it if it meant always worrying about it killing Sam…to be completely honest neither was I. But what were my options? Just let Dean die? Let him go to hell, while we just sat around like a couple of losers and watched it happen? Yeah, cuz that's sounds exactly like something I would do.

So we convinced Bobby (and ourselves) that there had to be another way to get Dean out of that deal. After we figured it out, sure Dean would be pissed we were keeping stuff from him, but he'd be more grateful about us saving his life, right? Yeah I wasn't completely sold on that part either. I mean we'd just come clean about everything and the idea of keeping secrets from each other again just made me feel sick. And I was about to feel a little sicker.

"BEX, hustle up!" Sam called from Joshua's kitchen. Once again Josh had been kind enough to let us and Bobby squat in his house while I was recouping.

Trev and I were curled up on the couch. "Oh come on Sammy. I'm in the middle of…"

"Spooning with Trevor and watching old episodes of The Simpsons? I don't think that makes you busy or anything." Sam said.

"Why again do all three of us have to go and pick up one pizza?" I asked lifting my head off of Trevor's chest.

"What happened to teamwork?" He asked.

"Can't I be the part of the team that eats the pizza?" I complained, but I was already half way out of the door. "Can I at least drive?"

"Not in my baby." Dean said getting in the drivers seat. "Not while you can only use one of those arms of yours."

"Hey I'm pretty much all healed." I said. "And if you think I'm still all busted up why'd you make me come along."

"Look do you think I wanted to wake up from my nap to go get pizza. This was Sammy's deal." Dean said. "So what's up man."

"I just-" Sam paused. "There's something you need to know."

"Sam." I stopped him. I mean sure I was iffy on the keeping a secret from Dean thing, but I thought he could have at least talked it over with me before he told Dean. I mean how big of a jerk would I look like if Sam came clean about what we'd been doing behind our brother's back and I was just sitting there like a big moron in the backseat like nothing was going on.

"There's something _both_ of you need to know." He said directed more towards me.

"What's going on Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I found that girl hunter. Her name's Ruby. And actually she found me." Sam explained.

"That's it?" Dean asked. "I mean dude, that's cool and all but you woke me up from a really good dream."

"This is more important." Sammy said.

"More important than twins and a giant cherry pie? I highly doubt it." Dean said. "So what'd she want?"

"Uh- She wants to help us." Sam said.

"Help us? Sammy between the three of us, Bobby, Trevor and Joshua I think we have enough help."

"Not like her." Sam said.

"What are you sweet on her or something?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam said.

"Then what makes this girl so special?" I asked.

"She's- she's kind of a demon." Sam said,

"What?" Dean and I both said.

"Yeah." Sam said. "It was a surprise for me too."

"A surprise is something you find at the bottom of your cereal Sammy." Dean said. "I don't know what the hell this is."

"Me either." I agreed. "But you're here now so I'm assuming she's out of the picture."

Sam looked up at me "You mean-"

"Fire, brimstone, forced self barbeque. You know what she means Sammy." Dean said. "And I'm also assuming the same thing."

"Well- Look I didn't kill her."

"What?" Dean and I said again.

"You didn't kill her?" I asked.

"I didn't have a reason why I should." Sam said.

"Because demon, that's why." Dean said. "Because the second you find out this Ruby chick is a demon you go for the holy water. You don't chat."

"No one was chatting, Dean." Sam said.

"Then what _were_ you guys doing Sammy?" I asked. "I mean why didn't you kill her."

This about the point where that sickness I mentioned was starting to set in. I mean it felt bad enough knowing me and Sam were keeping something from Dean. And now Sam was keeping even more stuff from the both of us. What was the point of us coming clean about everything with each other if at then end of the day we always went back to keeping dirty little secrets all over again?

"Because- I told you because she said she might be able to help us out."

"How?" Dean asked. Sam sighed. "No really, Sam how could she possibly help-" Dean asked.

"She told me she could help you okay?" Sam snapped. "She said she could help get you out of the crossroads deal."

"Wait, really?" I didn't know what to think. I mean for weeks Sammy and I had searched for a way to help our brother and maybe now we had one. Yeah it included a demon and he found it going behind my back, but who the hell cared if my brother was going to live? "Do you really think she could do that."

"I think she might if we…"

"Did you have an extra serving of gullible this morning Sam?" Dean asked. "I mean what is wrong with you? She's lying. I mean you know that right?"

"Maybe not Dean." I said. "I mean you made a deal with a demon, it would make sense that a demon would know how to get you out of it."

"You know what she knows?" Dean said. "She knows what your weakness is. Its me. I mean this is just like when Yellow Eyes tried to use us to get to Dad. They're tricky that way. You know better than that."

"Becca?" Sam asked.

"It's not mine." I said.

"Well then who…" Dean stopped. "Check the glove compartment. It's Dad's."

"Dad's?" I asked.

"Yes." Dean said. "I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call."

"Have any ever called?" I asked.

"Once or twice." He said. "Nothing major."

"Way to let us in on that." Sam said.

"You really wanna talk about who's keeping stuff from who Sammy?" Dean asked. "Just answer the damn phone."

Sam picked it up. "Hello…Yes this is Edgar Cayce." He lied. "Oh really? No, no don't call the police. I'll handle this myself. Can you just lock it back up for me? Also I don't have my book in front of me. Do you have the address?" He motioned for me to get a pen and I handed him one from the car door. Sam took down an address before hanging up as Dean and I gave him equally confused looks. "Did Dad ever tell either of you he kept a container at a storage place?"

"No." I said.

"What?" Dean asked. "No way."

"Yeah." Sam said. "And someone just broke into it."

"Are you kidding me." I said. "You guys have any idea what kind of stuff could be in that thing. I mean the man kept guns and machetes in the trunk of his truck. God knows what kind of incriminating stuff could be in an entire storage container."

"We gotta go check the place out before somebody else does." Dean said.

We went back to Joshua's to let them know what was up before heading to the container three hours away. Even though my shoulder was a lot better and it wasn't like we were hunting or anything I still had to convince Joshua and my brothers that I was okay to go. When go to the storage place Dean went in to get the keys and Sammy and I waited by the entrance.

"So," I said. "when exactly did you get in contact with Ruby?"

Sam sighed. "Becca-"

"Today? Yesterday? Last week?" I shrugged. "Because I kind of thought we were working together on that one."

"We were."

"But then again I thought we were working on finding a way to help Dean together too and then you went and replaced me with a demon." I said.

"Its not like that kiddo." Sammy said.

"Really?" I asked. "Then why didn't you tell me about it Sam? Why didn't you tell Bobby? We've been busting our humps trying to figure out how to save'm- worried sick and loosing sleep over it- and you knew a way."

"I wasn't sure I could trust her at first." He explained.

"Oh you didn't trust her? That's a real good reason to hang out with her without any backup or even anyone knowing what you're doing Sam." I said. "So whats changed? Why are you so sure you can trust her now?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Damnit Sam-"

"It's not like Dean wants any part of it anyway." He snapped.

"So you're not going to keep in contact with her then?"

He looked down. "I don't know."

Dean walked over. "Box 18." He said flashing the key.

When we unlocked the room Sam noticed the devils trap in the door way. There was blood on the floor. I guess Dad'd boobytrapped the room and the thieves got a John Winchester surprise when they broke in. We avoided the traps and headed in.

"So what's the deal?" Sam asked. "Dad would do work here or something?"

"Living the high life, as usual." Dean said as we inspected the rest of the room.

I went around a corner and found and dusted off what I guess was Dad's desk. There was a little trophy on it. "1995."

"No way." Sam said noticing it over my shoulder. "That's my division championship soccer trophy."

"When did Dad let you play soccer long enough to win a trophy?" I asked.

"You were still pretty little." Sam said. "I guess you don't remember."

"I do." Dean said. "He was actually pretty good."

Sam smiled. "Thanks man."

"I mean as good as he could be with those chubby little legs of his." Dean said wandering off to another part of the room.

"Shut up Dean." His smile faded as he continued looking at the trophy. "I can't believe he kept this."

"Oh wow." Dean said. We looked over at him beaming with pride, a gun in his hand. "It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself in the sixth grade." He looked over at me. "What's wrong."

"Nothing. Why?" I said.

"You look like somebody just stole your ice cream cone."

"You would use a food analogy." Sam smiled before looking at me. "But it does kind of fit."

"There's uh, there's nothing of mine." I said. "I mean its not a big deal or anything. You guys are older there was probably more crap to collect. N-not that I think your stuff is crap or anything. I just…"

"Are you sure there's nothing here?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Here we go." Dean said looking in the desk. "Right here. Bridgemark Elementary School. To the parent/gardian of Rebecca Holstead from Mr. K. Copeland."

"Ew. I kinda remember that guy. He smelled like tuna fish."

"'Dear Mr. Winchester," Dean read. "I regret to inform you that your daughter Rebecca has been in a fight today with a fifth grade boy after school yesterday. His mother has called to file a complaint. Please call me to discuss this matter further at blah blah blah.' See. There's something about you."

"Great." I said. "A letter home from a teacher I barely remember about something I **completely** don't remember which I probably got in trouble for any way."

"Wait, you're telling me you don't remember that?" Sam asked.

"You do?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." Dean said "Some piss ant, jerk kid was picking on you for weeks. Making fun because we didn't have that much money and Dad never came to any of those show and tell, talent show, science fair type things. Stupid playground stuff. Don't know why you never told me or Sam. I mean I still wish I could get my hands on him and…"

"Anyway," Sam continued. "one day the kid started ragging Mom and I guess you- well you beat the CRAP out of him. I mean just totally ended some kid that was like twice your age. Dad found out and he was pissed until you told him why you did it. Then he walked around with a smile on his face for the next couple of days."

I looked down, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, and smiled a little. I don't know how to explain it. Over the years working jobs, I've seen and heard of some truly awful parents. Mean, neglectful, abusive, willing to sacrifice their own kids to appease some demon. You name it, we've probably come across it. . That's why you can trust me when I say John Winchester wasn't a bad man and he was great father. Still nobody's perfect. Yes my father loved us with all his heart, but he also wasn't the type of guy to wear that heart on his sleeve.

As we started growing up, we had to learn to read Dad's gestures and often they were the only way to figure certain emotions from him. Pride was one of them. Nobody said anything about it, but that was the one we hoped for the most. A long held smile or a nod could just about make us blush for the rest of the day. Even back in Sammy's "I hate everything about everything especially Dad" period, he couldn't even hide it when Dad would give him the nod after a good training session or after a hunt that he'd handled really well. So looking around that room at the things we'd done, things even we'd long forgotten, that Dad clearly had pride in? It felt kind of amazing.

We made our way into another room. "Holy crap." Sam said staring at what seemed to be nothing short of an arsenal.

"He had land mines." I rolled my eyes. "Is it more insane that our father was in possession of land mines or that I'm not at all surprised that our father was in possession of land mines."

"I'm more surprised that the robbers didn't take the mines." Dean said. "Or the guns. Guess they knew what they were after, huh?" -

"Hey guys, check this out." Sam pointed out a few boxes. "See these symbols? That's binding magic. These are curse boxes."

"Curse boxes?" Dean said. "They're supposed to keep the evil mojo in, right? Kind of like the Pandora deal."

"Yeah, they're built to contain the power of the cursed object." I agreed.

"Dad's journal did mention a whole bunch of stuff," Sam explained. "You know, dangerous, hexed items, fetishes. He never did say where they ended up. Good place to keep'm hidden. Only one box is missing. Hopefully the idiots who broke in here were smart enough not to open whichever one they took."

"Damnit." Dean said. "Well the guy who runs this place says they weren't smart enough to block out their plates before the job. His security camera was able to get half the digits and the state." Dean said.

"For their sakes lets hope it helps us get to them before they open it." I said.

Dean got the license plate picture from the owner and we headed back to the car. " Hey maybe we should swing back around to Joshua's."

"You really think we'll need backup to pick up some box from a couple of idiots?" I asked. "Sounds pretty easy to me."

"I thought maybe we should drop you off." Dean said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you know, this is turning out to be more than just checking out an old storage room." He said.

"And?" I asked confused.

Dean shrugged "And, you know, with the shoulder and everything…"

"My shoulders fine." I cut him off.

"Yeah maybe when it comes to getting around the house and stuff, but I don't know if…"

"Dean I haven't been rehabbing my ass off so I can 'get around the house and stuff'. Both you and Sam have done much harder jobs still in casts, at least im not that bad off." He didn't say anything. "Fine would it make you feel any better if I called Joshua and got _him_ to okay it?" It was a total bluff. Most of the time Joshua was more cautious than anyone about injuries, but I figured if they thought I thought he would okay it than they had to assume it was okay too, right? And that kids is the story of how I ended up sitting at a truck stop waiting for the phone to pick up while my brothers went in to get snacks and possibly return me to Joshua's house.

"Hello?" Trevor answered.

"Oh thank God you picked up." I said.

"Well it is _my_ cell phone. Nice to here from you too baby." He chuckled. "What's up?"

"Okay so it turns out the guys who stole from my Dad's storage container took something kinda dangerous so we have to go get back. Only thing is my brothers don't think my shoulder's up to it which it _totally_ is. But I told them I'd clear it with your dad just to be safe. So you have about 30 seconds to get him to agree to it before they come back and we call your house together. Okay? You're the best. Loveyoubye."

"Wait Becca-"

"No time to argue! Start convincing!" I cut him off and hung up the phone.

Sam and Dean came back pretty soon and I had to call Joshua.

"Hello?" He said.

"Johua?" I asked. It was amazing how much he sounded like Trevor over the sometimes.

"Yes." He said. "Becca is everything alright?"

"Yes sir." I said. "There seems to be something missing from our Dad's storage container and we were thinking of going to get it back and-"

Dean cut me off and grabbed the phone out of my hand. "Joshua? Hey its Dean. My sister thinks her broken shoulder is ready to start full on hunting again. What do you think?"

"Dean what the hell." I grabbed my phone back. "My shoulder inst broken Joshua."

"I know that Becca." He said. "Unless you've managed to get yourself into another accident since you left the house a few hours ago."

"No sir. Plus this isn't like really hunting or anything. The people who broke in were human. They left blood behind and everything." I inwardly winced, realizing that bringing up loss of blood might not appeal to a doctor and hoped Trevor had done better on his convincing attempts than I did.

"Well you're off the pain meds and you've been rehabbing pretty hard- even more than I actually wanted to."

"Yeah." I said. "Sorry about that. I know you're a big fan of the whole regular

rehab, slow and steady wins the race thing, but I'm not really regular. But I swear I never pushed it more than I could handle and now I feel ready and I-"

"You've got my okay. But Becca please be careful."

"Yes sir. Definitely." I said up, wondering exactly what it was Trevor must have said to him. "We're all set."

"He said yes?" Dean asked. "Joshua said yes?"

"Yep. I'm back in the game."

"Joshua said yes." He repeated slowly.

"Yeah, what gives Dean?" I asked, shooting Sam a confused look. He shrugged back.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What I mean is it's like you don't- do you not want me to come with you guys?"

"He never said that Bex." Sam said. "You know he wants you with us, right man?"

"What?" He said. "Of course I do…It's just…"

"Look my shoulders fine Dean. All that extra rehab paid off." I explained.

"It's not the shoulder." He looked out the window. "Becca we haven't really gotten to the bottom of what's going on with you yet. You know, the whole Matilda deal you got going on."

"My Matilda thing?" I asked. "It's not a big deal Dean."

"It's not a big deal that you have some type of unknown thing that lets you move things with your mind?"

"Like that." Sam sighed.

"So could Sam." I said. "And he still hunted."

"Okay." Sam said quickly. "Lets just calm down before anyone says anything they regret."

"And look at how that turned out."

"Like that." Sam sighed.

"What?" Dean said. "Sammy's powers got him killed."

"That's not exactly the case, Dean." Sam said. "I mean it wasn't the telekinesis or the visions that got me killed."

"Really?" Dean asked. "We weren't careful and we pretended like it wasn't a big deal and it ended up getting you killed."

"Sam got his powers from The Demon. It was THE DEMON that got Sam killed.

"And we don't know where the hell yours come from." Dean said.

"Yeah we do." I said. "My birth parents were dumbass witches remember? I guess I got my birth mother's brown eyes and my birth father's ability to move things with his mind."

"How do you know that's it?" Dean asked.

I shrugged. "I mean they probably had inny belly buttons too."

"Oh well that's not always a familial trait." Sam said.

"Really?" I asked. "I always figured that was why-"

"Are you kidding me?" Dean cut me off. "That wasn't what I was talking about and you know it… Becca, God forbid something does come of this. These powers… I just don't want to make the same mistakes all over again. I mean I only have one soul to sell and word on the street is that one's already spoken for."

We were quiet. Finally Sam spoke up. "Look man, I know you're worried. But this thing with Becca, its different from the way it was with me. You gotta know that. I mean we've been around Bobby and we went to Missouri to check her out. Their both experts and neither of them were worried about Becca. Missouri wanted to make her better at it, remember?"

"Well she's a wackjob brain spy." He grumbled. "She probably heard me say that all the way in Kansas."

"Okay well what about Dad?" Sam asked. Both Dean and I looked up, confused. "Dad knew. He knew about me and Becca and he wanted you to use her. He knew she wasn't dangerous, I was."

"Sammy…" I said.

"No." He said. "This isn't a 'poor Sam' thing. I _was_ dangerous. But The Demons dead now. But Becca was never considered dangerous. She'd never hurt never hurt anybody. At least not when she isn't being possessed and we've all done some damage while possessed. If anything that just means we need to take some extra precautions. We'll get her the tattoo."

"Aw come on man." Dean sighed. "The tattoo? I mean… I guess it is a good idea…Son of a bitch.."

"Excuse me? The tattoo?" I asked.

Sam and Dean both pulled down the neckline of their shirts revealing identical tattoos. I laughed outloud. "What the hell is _that_?"

"They keep demons out." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Same symbol as those necklaces we got from Bobby a while back, remember?"

"Yeah, but…tattoos? How did I not know about this?"

"Well first off because we knew you'd react like that. Plus it was just supposed to be for Sam since we weren't totally sure what The Demon wanted with him, but the little crybaby couldn't get through it-"

"Dean that's not what happened." Sam tried.

"- So I ended up getting it too just to calm him down."

"Doesn't Britney Spears have that same one like right above her ass like a tramp stamp?" I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up chuckles because as soon as we pick up this curse box, your getting one too I guess." Dean said. "But not anywhere near your ass. Or anywhere else that suggest anything even close to tramp."

"When _we_ come back?" I asked. "So you're convinced _we're_ all set."

"Yeah." Dean said shaking his head. "Though it'd be nice to have an idea that wasn't argued about for twenty minutes for once. Maybe if you two weren't so smart all the damned time." I wasn't sure if he was still upset or not. That is until he looked into the mirror and said. "Oh well. I might not be the smart one, but damned if I ain't the most adorable." He grabbed the M&Ms out of the snack back and started up the car.


	89. Chapter 89

A/N: Happy holidays! New chapter. Pretty long. Hope you like it!

P.S. there's a little joke/plug for Jared's new movie and (as much as I wish I were) I thought I should add that I'm not affiliated with the film…but we should all still go see it to support him!

"So we got a plan or anything?" I asked as Dean parked the car at the apartment building the license plate number led us to.

"I was thinking some variation of go in, get the box and leave. Maybe flash the gun a little for affect." Dean shrugged.

"That's not really a plan Dean." Sam said.

"Dude, I honestly don't think we need a really serious plan to get one box away from some dumb ass human."

"A dumb ass who clearly knew enough to grab something as rare as a curse box."

"Sammy he probably just took whatever he could." Dean said. "Lets just go get the damn thing."

We went up to the apartment the info we'd found gave us and Dean kicked the door open. Sure there were two guys just sitting on a couch playing cards. One of the guys went to get up. "Don't even think about it." Dean said aiming his gun. Both guys froze. 

"Are you guys cops?" One of them asked in a nervous panic "Huh? Are you guys cops?! Because we if you're the cops we have the right to remain-"

"Stupid?" I cut him off. "Why don't you stop worrying about who we are and start doing what the people with the guns tell you to do? Unless you want to get shot twice in one week."

"How did you know that? Who told you that?"

"Alright, we don't have time for 20 questions." Dean said, "Just give us the box."

"What box?"

"Don't play with us." I said. "We know you have it." One of them cast his eyes down just long enough for me to check out under the table. "Oh please, tell me that you didn't…" There was the curse box lying on the floor.

"You opened it?!" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Seriously WHO are you guys?"

"What was in the box?" Dean asked ignoring him. He moved over to them and looked at something. "Was that it? It was, wasn't it?" He squinted and went to pick it up. "What is that thing?"

I wish I could explain what happened next. I really do. I don't know how but somehow Dean ended up getting pushed by one of the idiots. As he fell his gun bounced off the floor and shot one bullet. The damn thing starting whizzing all around us, bouncing off everything and almost hitting me and my brothers a couple of times. With Dean on the ground the other guy pushed Sam into and I fell into the coffee table. Then both guys landed Sammy with punches just hard enough to send him tripping over me and falling into Dean who was just getting himself up. Dean tried to help me out but somehow we both ended up back on the floor just in time to see Sam getting choked by one of the guys. Sammy managed to push him off but the other guy pointed Dean's gun at him. I held my breath as he pulled the triggering and the thought that my brother was going to die in front of me for the second time froze me. But it jammed. Nervous the guy stepped back, and stumbled and fell flat on his back, knocking himself out at the same time. At the same time the other guy was picking himself up, but before he could some books fell on him. As if almost as an encore as the guy fell back he hit the bookshelf and his gun fell right into Sam's hands. I've seen ghosts and vampires and even TWO separate killer clowns, but that whole thing was weird, even to me.

 "That's a lucky break." Dean huffed. He looked at Sam's hand. "Is that a rabbit's foot?"

"A what?" I asked. I knew what one was, but the likelihood that one would be…

"I think it is." Sam said.  

I looked around at the broken apartment and the two guys. "I'm thinking now's about the time we should go."

"Seconded." Dean said. "Sammy call and ambulance for these knuckle heads just incase they've got a concussion or something."

"Already on it." Sam said as I grabbed the box and we took off.

"So…a rabbits foot?" Dean asked.

"That's what it looks like." Sam said checking it out from the Impala's passenger seat. "If Dad had it, then it should be in his journal right."

"It's worth a shot." Dean said. "I just still can't believe we're talking about a rabbits foot."

"I always thought that was gross. I mean those idiots who walk around with a piece of a bunny hanging from their rearview mirrors." I said. "All in the hopes of a little bit of luck. Its stupid."

"I don't know." Dean said. "Maybe." He pulled into a truck stop parking lot. "Be right back."

Sam looked up anything he could on the rabbit's foot, but the search wasn't going very well. A little later Dean came back in from the truck stop.

"You're kidding right?" I asked when I saw what he went in there for.

"Dean, come on," Sam agreed, seeing the lotto scratch tickets Dean had in his hand. "Its not a real rabbits foot."

"Looks like the foot of a rabbit to me."

"Well okay, yes it is a rabbits foot, but it's not like its lucky or anything."

"Hey, that was my gun that guy back there was aiming at your head." Dean explained. "And my gun doesn't jam, so that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out after they somehow managed to- lets face it- kick our collective asses for the first part."

"Well yeah," I agreed. "But come on man.

"Look I already bought the tickets. All Sammy here has to do is scratch it and if he's not all lucky then what's the worst that happens? I'm out 2 bucks. Here. Scratch one. Come on, Sam. Scratch and win.  " Dean smiled.

Sam looked to me for help. "Just do it dude, otherwise he'll never leave it alone.

Sam sighed, took the ticket and started scratching. "But Dean, it's got to be cursed somehow. Otherwise, Dad wouldn't have locked it up."

Dean looked at the ticket. "$1,200. You just won $1,200. Whoo!" He screamed. "I don't know, man. It doesn't seem that cursed to me."

"But it was in the box for a reason." Sam said. "I mean it had to be."

"Maybe Dad put it in there by accident man." Dean said. "Maybe it was a mistake."

Both Sammy and I whipped around and stared at him. "A mistake? _You_ think _Dad_ may a hunting mistake."

"Look all I know is 1,200 extra clams in our pockets doesn't sound dangerous for anybody other than the girls in this town."

"Maybe I should give Bobby a call." Sam said ignoring our older brothers bliss. "Something's seems bad about this, right?"

"Right." I agreed. "But if Dean's right and nothings going on, could I maybe get a new gun?"

"A new gun?" Sam asked taking out his cell.

"Nothing too expensive, just like a .45…maybe a P220 .45? …with night sights?"

Sam stopped dialing for a second. "That's awfully specific kiddo."

"Oh no. Uh Trevor and I saw something like that the other day in a magazine or something…"

Sam nodded and went back to dialing. "Hello?" He said. He explained the situation and while Dean obliviously had Sam scratch another ticket, I watched Sam get reamed out by Bobby. "Look, Bobby, we didn't know" He said. "Well, Dad never told us about this thing. I mean, you knew about a storage place in Black Rock?...Well is it bad?"

"What's he saying?" I asked, suddenly really worried.

Sam signaled for me to hold on and continued listing to Bobby. "So then I wont lose it… Well, then, how do we break the curse?...Alright. Okay Bobby, talk to you soon."

"Dude, we're up 15 grand." Dean said.

"What did Bobby say?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sam sighed. "Just that this thing just might kill you."

Dean stopped smiling. "Come again?"

"According to Bobby, its real bad news. When you touch it, you own it. And if you own it you get a run of good until...you lose it. And the luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead inside a week."

"Well that doesn't sound too hard." I said. "We just lock on to the stupid thing and don't lose it."

"According to Bobby it loses you." Sam said.

"Don't worry, man." Dean said. "Those other people were civilians. They didn't know how to handle this type of thing. Besides Bobby will find a way to break the curse. Till then, I say we hit Vegas, pull a little 'Rain Man'. You can be Rain Man."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice, Dean. I'm sure getting you both drunk and taking you to one of the busiest places in America is the perfect way to not lose something."

"Jeez," Dean said. "I was only joking…sort of. Lets get some grub. I'm starving. Unless Becca Anne here thinks it's too risky."

"Shut up, butthead."

"I know you are but what am I?" he said.

"Um, apparently you're 12 is what you are."

"Hey!" Sam said. "We all just need to relax a little bit. Foods a good idea Dean."

We headed into a nearby restaurant, but it definitely wasn't a relaxing experience. Turns out Sam was the one-millionth guest of the Biggerson's restaurant. Free meals for a year, confetti, streamers, the works. There wasn't a chance in hell of relaxing after all of that so Sam took out his computer and started looking up stuff on the rabbits foot. "Bobby's right." He said. "This lore goes way back. Pure hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. It has to be in a cemetery under a full moon…"

"What's so hard about being in a cemetery?" Dean asked, shoveling free food in his mouth.

"Yeah, I mean if its that easy to make your own homemade cursed rabbits foot, why aren't we seen lucky people all over the place?"

"In a cemetery under a full moon _on_ a Friday the 13th." Sam explained.

"Alright, well other than the occasional Voorhees family reunion, I still don't get why you couldn't be in the middle of a cemetery on a Friday the 13th."

"Plus isn't that day supposed to be all about bad luck?" I asked.

"Guys," Sam said. "First off Friday the 13th only happens twice, maybe three times a year. And the likelihood of it happening on a full moon? That brings it down to maybe once at the most. Then there's the whole 'bad luck' myth that's sparked paraskavedekatriaphobia…"

"Paraska-what?" Dean looked to me, but I shrugged having no clue what Sammy was talking about.

"Its Greek for the fear of Friday the 13th."

"Why in the hell would either of us speak Greek?" Dean asked.

"Anyway really the date symbolizes a day of optimum supernatural power." Sam continued. "I mean in Scandinavia it's actually thought of as the luckiest day of the year. Numerology, abnormal weather patterns, you name it, it all points back to that day." He looked at us. "What?"

"Dude." I said.

"What?" He repeated.

"Why do you know that much about Friday the 13th?"

"What? I don't. I just-"

"One day that brain of yours is gonna explode." Dean shook his head as the waitress came over. She asked Sammy if he wanted some more coffee. I shook my head as both of my brothers checked her out as she bent over way further than necessary to pour. I had to hold back a smile when she accidentally spilled some. Never missing a whory beat, she wiped the coffee up as seductively as possible before smiling and walking away.

"Come on guys," I said as they glued their eyes to her ass. "I'm losing my lunch here."

"Dude, if you were ever gonna get lucky..." Dean said to Sam. But suddenly, Sam spilled his coffee. When he was getting up, he bumped into a waiter and the man spilled his tray.  

"Wait." I said. "How was that lucky?"

Sam checked and realized that he'd lost the rabbit's foot.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said. "The waitress."

We took off after her and got about ten steps before Sammy totally face planted.

"I'm guessing that was apart of the bad luck?" Dean asked, helping our brother up.

I looked around. The waitress was nowhere in sight. "If she knew about the rabbits foot, I'm guessing she's the one who hired dumb and dumber back at that apartment. We decided to go ask them, but when we got there only one of them was still around. Turns out that's because only one of them was still alive. It took some convincing but we finally got him to believe enough about the rabbit's foot to give us a name. Lugosi.

A few minutes later Bobby rang us up with a cleansing ritual for Sam. He definitely had a few choice words for us when he found out we let the thing out of our sites.

"Bobby, listen. This hot chick stole it from Sam." Dean explained. I was trying to hear what Bobby was saying when Sam fell again. "You alright?"

"I'm good." He said, getting up…only to fall down again.

"Help him, will ya?" Dean asked me before continuing his discussion with Bobby. "In her mid-20s, and she was sharp, you know? Good enough of a con to play us. And she only gave the guys she hired a name…probably an alias or something. Luigi or something."

"Lugosi." I got Sam up and went back over to Dean.  

"Lugosi." Dean corrected. "Bella?" Dean said. "Bela Lugosi? That's cute… She knew about the rabbit's foot. Is she a hunter?...Well you think you can find her for us Bobby. Alright. Thanks, Bobby, again." He hung up and turned to me. "Well she's not a hunter, but she's in the game. Bobby says last he hear she was living in Queens. It'll will take about two hours to get there."

"Good news Sammy." We both turned to our brother who was pouting.

"What?" Dean asked at his expression. 

"I lost my shoe." Sam explained looking down.

"Alright." Dean said. "That's it. I'm going to Queens alone."

"What?" I asked.

"Sam can't go." Dean said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I don't want your bad luck getting us killed in New York."

"And me?" I asked.

"Well somebody's gotta make sure he doesn't get himself killed here."

"Babysitting?" I said. "Come on Dean!"

"Hey." He said. "Just think of it as payback for years of him having to watch you."

We got a motel room and Dean left us with strict instructions. We were to do absolutely nothing. Come here. Sam was to stay seated in a chair in the middle of the room away from anything and not move. And I had the fun job of sitting in an opposite chair and watching.

"I'm bored." Sam said.

"Really?" I asked. "Because the fun of I'm having right now is overwhelming."

"What is with you?"

I looked up. "What do you mean?"

"You've been like picking fights all day."

"No I haven't."

"Yeah." He said. "You kind of have. What are you still mad about last night, because honestly you know all Dean was trying to do was make sure you didn't go into a job before you were ready."

"Yeah, whatever." I said. "I get it. I'm over that."

"So what is bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said. "It's just… today, when that gun was in your face and that guy almost pulled the trigger. It felt way too much like…"

"Like I was gonna die again?" He guessed.

"Yeah." I said.

"Becca-"

"And I know, I know. We almost die all the time." I stopped him. "But ever since I saw it actually happen… it just threw me is all."

"Becca-" He tried again.

"Don't tell Dean. Please don't. I'm gonna get it under control Sam I promise. He'll just think its another reason why I shouldn't be allowed to hunt anymore."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Because you're worried about me dying and its made you act a little crazy. Have you _met_ Dean?"

I smiled. "Okay, I guess you've got a point…Thanks Sammy"

"You're welcome kiddo." He said. "If you really want to thank me, you'd get me some soda from the lobby."

"I wish I could man." I said. "But Dean gave us strict orders."

"Oh come on Becca." He said. "I'm really thirsty. And besides, I'm the one with the curse. Not you."

"Compromise." I sighed. "I cant leave the room so how about a cup of water from the bathroom sink?"

"As long as it's liquid, sounds good to me." He said.

I got up and went into the bathroom. There was a little water on the ground and let out a little squeal as I almost slipped. "That was a borderline 'Sammy's luck' moment." I joked to myself.

"Becca?!" I heard Sam say with a little panic.

"Oh I just…" I started toward the door to tell him what happened. Only Sam was already worried and coming in after me. When he opened the door it knocked me clean on the head leaving me just enough balance for one step on the slippery floor and sending me headfirst onto the sink. Everything went dark and the last thing I heard was some ringing and then another slam on the floor.

I opened my eyes and I was in a white room. All alone. There were no doors. "What the hell?" I went for my gun, but it wasn't there. It was ALWAYS there, tucked right in my jeans... but when I looked down I realized I wasn't wearing jeans. I was wearing a dress. I big, poofy, flowery, PINK dress. "Dude. What the HELL?"

I stood against one of the walls so that nothing could come up behind me. But all of a sudden something touched my shoulders. I threw a punch, but he caught it. Only then did I realize who is was. "Dad?"

"Hey there little girl." He smiled.

"W-what's going on? Where are we? What is this?"

"Can't I get a hug before the third degree Becca?" He said. I jumped into his arms. "Look at you. My God. You've become such a beautiful woman."

I paused. "This is a dream isn't it?"

"What? You think you can only look beautiful in dreams?"

"No." I looked down. "I just think it's more likely that my father could only call me a woman in a dream. I mean I only even got 'young _lady'_ when I was in trouble…Plus, I mean, Daddy you _are_ dead."

"That's true." He nodded. "I am."

"Are you like…an angel?" I asked. "Is this heaven? Wait… Am I- Did _I_ die? Did Sam kill me?"

"Becca-"

"If he killed me, I swear, I'm gonna kill him." I shook my head. "Did I die?"

"No, " He said. "No, this isn't heaven honey. You didn't die."

"And the angel part?" I asked.

"That's…complicated Becca." Dad said.

"So if we're not in heaven and I'm not dead and you're not an angel and yet here I am talking to my dead father- no offense-"

"None taken."

"- Then this isn't real." I confirmed.

"In the sense you're talking about? No." He sighed.

"You're in my dream. I've wanted to dream about… I think about you all the time but I can't really tell myself what to dream about you know. Dean and Sammy dream about you all the time. Sam told me about it, but I know Dean does too. Still talks in his sleep sometimes." I shrugged. "So why now?"

"I guess now's when you need me."

I rolled my eyes. "I _always_ need you."

"You know what I mean Becca."

"So I'm assuming you know everything?" I asked.

"You mean about the universe or…"

"About what's been going on with us Daddy. About Sam dying and about Deans deal?"

"Him signing away his soul?" Dad looked away. "Yeah kiddo, I found out about that."

"And…Is there anything you can do about it?" I asked.

"Becca…like I said it's complicated."

"Do you know about my whole weirdo power thing?" I said.

"That I knew about before I died." He said. "And don't call it that."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I don't know little girl. Maybe I didn't want it to be true." I looked down and he caught it. "No, Becca. I didn't mean it like that. I meant… I knew what you'd be able to do. And what that meant if we couldn't protect your brother. I didn't want that. For either of you. I didn't want to put that on your shoulders."

I hugged him. "I couldn't have done it Daddy. I just…"

"Shhh." He said. "It's okay. With yellow eyes dead, I worry a little less about that now. Nice job with that by the way."

I smiled. "Thanks for helping…why didn't you talk to us then?"

"It wasn't the time." He said.

"Then why now?" I asked.

He gave me one of his patented sideways smiles. "You gotta stop forgetting your own birthday, little girl."

"What?" I said.

"I mean it was hard enough tracking you guys down across America to remind you about it when I was alive, but this is ridiculous."

"Daddy." I sighed and shook my head. "That's why you're here."

"That's part of it." He said. "But I also think you needed a little reminder that you're not alone in this. You've got your brothers and Bobby and Joshua and Trevor. And you've always got me. Always. You can't keep everything inside you like that. Trust me. It'll rip you apart. Understand me?"

"Yes sir."

Dad looked up. "I gotta go now little girl."

"Wait Daddy, hold on." I said. I inhaled and pressed my lips together hard, trying not to cry. "Don't go…please. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you again." He said. "But right now it's time." He kissed the top of my head and I nodded and suddenly he was gone.

My vision blurred as I woke up. I looked around Sammy was still in his chair and I was in mine. Unfortunately, we were both tied to them.

"What the hell?" I said. When two men came into my view.

"Rise and shine." One of them said. "So good of you to join us."

"Who are you? What do you wan…?" I started.

"All in good time." He said. "We're still missing one member of the party here." He nudged Sam until he started to come to. "There he is."

Sammy noted the ropes too. "What the…"

" You know I used to think your friend Gordon sent me..."

"Gordon?" Sam asked. "Oh, come on."

"...because he asked me to track you down and put a bullet in your brain."

"That sounds like him." I said.

"But as it turns out...I'm on a mission from God." He hit Sam hard.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"You two were a part of that demon plan to open the gate, weren't you?" He threw me off for a second.

"We did everything we could to stop it." Sam said.  

"Lies! Lies! Lies! You were in on it." He said

"Okay Mr." I said. "You are clearly cuckoo for coco puffs. Why don't you just let us go and…"

"You know what they're next move is, too, don't you?"

"No, I don't, okay?" Sam said. "You're wrong about all of this."

"Where are they gonna hit us next? Where?!" He punched Sammy again.

""Hey!" I yelled. "Touch him again and I'll beat the crap out of you!"

"There's an army of demons out there." He came over to me. "Pushing at a world already on the brink. We're on deck for the endgame here, right?"

"We fight demons, nutbag!" I screamed.

"So you're a liar too?"

"No. She's my sister." We all looked over at Dean who was by the door, his gun aimed on one of the men.

"Put the gun down, son," The guy said. "or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall."

"Sure thing." Dean said putting the gun on the table and picking up a pen. "But, you see, there's something about me that you don't know."

"Yeah? What would that be?" He asked.

Dean smiled. "It's my lucky day." He threw the pen and it lodged itself in the barrel of the guy's gun. Dean laughed. "Oh, my God! Did you see that shot?! I'm amazing." The other guy came after him but ended up bumping into the wall and knocking both himself and the other man out. Dean couldn't have been happier. "Would you guys look at me. I'm Batman."

"Yeah. You're Batman." Sam said sarcastically.

"Now would you please untie us before Sammy gives me another concussion." I said.

We performed the rituals Bobby'd told us about earlier to get rid of the stupid rabbits foot as Dean told us about what a heinous bitch that Bela chick was before we started back for Joshua's house. After about twenty minutes Dean pulled over.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He got out of the car and went to the back. I looked to Sam. "What's going on."

"Why don't we go find out?" He said with a hint of a smile.

I got up and went over to Dean with Sam.

"You guys are freaks, you know that. Its midnight, I'm tired and all I want to do is go to bed and you choose now to play hide and go seek on the highway or-"

Dean tossed me a box. "You gotta stop forgetting your own birthday, Becca Anne." He sounded so much like our father I had to look again.

"Happy birthday kiddo." Sam said. "Open it."

I finally was able to break the shock enough to smile a little as I pealed back the newspaper the box was wrapped in. "Guys. It's a Sig Sauer P220 .45 cal with Night Sights!"

"You like it?" Dean asked.

"Do I like it?!" I answered by grabbing both of them into a hug.

"I was gonna see if you wanted to try it out." Dean said. "But maybe we should just head back."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Well I know how tired you are." Dean said.

"Yeah it is _midnight_, like you said." Sam added a little smile creeping in.

"Shut up." I smiled back. "Let's try out my new beauty."


	90. Chapter 90

A/N: hey guys! New part. Its not very action-y but I hope you still like it. Also in sadder news, I don't know if you guys have heard but I just found out Kim Manners who directed and Produced Supernatural passed away from lung cancer. I just listened to commentary he did with Jensen and Jared for season 2 and He was often at events for the show. He always seemed like a nice guy with a great relationship with those involved with the shows production and the fans. He'll be missed.

________________

Dean had driven to a pretty huge empty patch of space on the side of the highway. For about an hour I tried out my brand new, kickass gun and hung out with my brothers. Then I dragged myself into the backseat of the Impala and fell asleep.

One of my brothers must have carried me into Bobby's, because I woke up all tucked in the bed in the guestroom. I was still tired, but the alarm clock read 2 PM and even I thought that was pushing it. I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. About ten minutes later a slightly more presentable version of myself went into Bobby's kitchen.

"Look who finally got up." Bobby said. "Thought you were in a coma Darlin'."

"We got donuts." Dean said pointing to a box on the table.

"Nice." I went over. "Dang all the glazed are gone."

"Saved you one. Check the fridge." Sam said.

"I knew there was a reason you were my favorite." I smiled.

"Oh really?" Dean asked. "And after I went through the trouble of getting you one of those iced, whipped cream topped, funny tasting coffees you like."

"You didn't." I smiled even bigger.

"I wish I didn't. Went into that store and actually asked for that girlie drink only to find out _Sammy's_ your favorite."

"What I meant was he's my favorite Sam in the whole world." I said taking my drink from Dean. After taking a bite of the donut, I took a sip. "Ughumyum"

"I assume that means its good?" Sam asked.

"Dude." I nodded. "Birthdays kick SO much ass."

"Language." Both of my brothers said without even looking up.

"Aw come on." I rolled my eyes. "It's my birthday. And my eighteenth birthday at that. I mean I can legally vote and buy porn and smoke and you're telling me I can't swear."

"Well considering your criminal history it depends on the state whether you can vote or not." Sam said.

"Thanks Mr. Lawyer Man." I sighed. "Well I still got cigarettes and porn."

"Yeah and if you ever even think about _thinking_ about smoking I will personally kick your ass."

"Language." I mocked. "After all you are talking to a lady now."

"Yeah right Miss 'I can legally buy porn.' You are so not a lady Becca." Sam said.

"I am so a lady." I said. "Hey maybe I should start going by Rebecca now. What do you think?"

"I think that's even stupider than the smoking idea, Becca Anne." Dean said.

"Hey Bobby, Dad wants to know if you have an expansion valve?" Trevor called out walking in the house. He saw me and smiled. "Good morning birthday girl."

I couldn't help smiling back. "Morning." I went to kiss him.

"It's actually 2 in the afternoon." Dean cut in.

"Ignore him." I said.

Trevor sighed and turned to Bobby. "My Dad wants to know if you have an expansion valve."

"I'll show'm where the tools are Bobby." I said quickly grabbing Trevor's hand before Bobby could say anything. As soon as we were clear I started kissing him. "I missed you."

"I missed you more."

"Ew." I said. "Trevor we are not going to be those 'I missed _you_ more' people. But FYI I totally missed you more." He laughed. I pointed out the shed. "Most of the car stuff is back here."

Trevor tried to open the door to Bobby's tool shed but it was jammed. I knew it would be. "Move over." I leaned on the door and then kicked the bottom before opening it. "Any clue where I can find an expansion valve."

"Nope." I said. "I have no clue what that is. Or any of these things for that matter. I just know about this place because I used to use it when we played hide and seek."

Trev laughed and started looking around. "So I was thinking, maybe we could do something fun tonight."

"You wanna try out my new gun?" I asked. "Its incredible."

"I was thinking of something else."

I smiled. "Ooh, well you know I'm always in the mood for _something else_."

"No I didn't mean I meant didn't _something else_ something else. Something normal couples do." He explained.

"Um you know by _something else_ I mean sex right? Because unless I'm totally off base on some new- **really** **sad**- civilian trend, normal couples have sex."

"I just wanted to take you some place nice for dinner for your birthday." He said exasperated. Why was the slowest girl in the history of girlfriends? "That is, unless your busy?"

"Oh I'm super busy." I said, flipping my hair. "First I have cheerleading and then band practice and then I thought I'd hit a few keggers and then-oh wait. I forgot I never do anything and unless we're hunting or I'm with you. My schedules totally open... as long as I get my _something else_ after dinner."

"Promise." He smiled. He picked up something on Bobby's table. "We're all set."

"Is that the gold, nozzle-y, valve thing?" I asked.

"Expansion valve." He said. "Its gonna drop the pressure of refrigerant liquid and atomize it at the same time."

"Yeah, I'm going to call it the valve thing and say it fixes the car." I said.

"Between two brothers, your Dad and Bobby, how'd you get away with not knowing what any of this stuff is?" He asked as we headed over to his car.

"Hey!" I said. "I know how to change a tire. I know how to do an oil change. I know how to change the spark plugs and replace the distributor cap and replace the fuel filter. After that Dean turned 18 and got the keys to the Impala which meant only he could touch it and I started really hunting so that took up most of my time."

"Hello Becca." Joshua said from under Trev's car. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." I grabbed a quick kiss from Trevor before going back into the house.

"You help him find the expansion valve?" Bobby mumbled.

"Yes sir." I looked down at the table. My brothers and Bobby were all tinkering with something. "Is that the colt?"

"Yep." Dean said.

It was all in pieces. "Why'd you take it apart like that?"

"All the bullets've been used." Bobby explained. "The only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick."

"Although I have to admit it's a little sad seeing the colt like that." Dean said.

"Yeah it is." Sam agreed. "Bobby when do you think we'll know be done with it."

"Why?" Bobby asked, dryly. "You got a hot date." My brothers smiled.

I thought this would be my only shot at a semi smooth segway. "Um Speaking of dates." I purposefully left out the word "hot" for their sake. "Trev's taking me out to dinner tonight…?" I tried to say it with as much certainty as possible to imply that I wasn't asking for permission, but it still came out like a question. But, I mean, give me a break okay. I'd only been 18 for less than a day and I wasn't exactly sure how that whole "I'm 18 and an adult thing" was gonna play out. I mean when he was 18 Dean still listened to every word Dad said and was definitely still punished when he didn't. On the contrary, when Sammy turned 18 he skipped out and started a whole new life on his own. There wasn't actually a real protocol for this in our family.

While Bobby looked up from the colt for the first time since I came back in the house, his eyes moving slowly from Sam to Dean. But both of my brother's eyes were rested clearly on me. "I-I mean unless we have a job or something." It wasn't exactly caving. I mean I wasn't saying I would cancel the date if _they_ didn't allow me to go. I was saying I would cancel if the job didn't allow me to go. Okay I was TOTALLY caving, but its really hare to stare my brothers down sometimes. The worst part was, had I not been looking for permission, I could have walked away or something. But there I was standing there for what seemed like forever, obviously waiting for one of them to say it was okay.

"Where you going?" Dean said to my relief.

"Oh-Um I don't know." I said. "I didn't ask."

"There aren't many places around here." Bobby offered.

"Might want to figure out where you're going so you when you guys are leaving." Sam said.

"**And** what time we should expect you back tonight." Dean said, his tone and his eyes not so subtly implying that I better have my butt back in the house by 12.

I nodded. "Okay."

I thought it best to get out of there before anybody decided to change their minds. I went to ask Trevor when we were leaving and let him know we were still working with a curfew. Then I went to the back of the house and worked out a little. When I cam back in to take a shower I went to check out what I had in my duffel.

I'd emptied the whole thing when I remembered, I wasn't a normal girl. Other than going to the movies a couple of times with Pete, I'd never really been out on a date. Trevor'd said "some place nice." Sure, I didn't know what to wear. But I didn't _have_ anything to wear either. Other than some jeans and sweatpants, I had few clothing for anything remotely nice. I had a pair of pants that I wore on jobs (when I needed to look in some way presentable at things like wakes and funerals) and a skirt I'd pretty much outgrown that I used to wear when we stayed with Pastor Jim and had to go with him to church. I shrugged and decided to at least give the skirt a try.

After fifteen minutes of trying to pull that stupid skirt anywhere past my knees and then throwing it in the trash can, I heard a knock at the door. "It's Bobby."

I opened the door. "Hey." I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He said. "I was- uh- I was looking up in the closet for some old Latin text, hoping to get a handle on the damn pistol. Anyway I- uh- I found something and I thought about your dinner tonight and- well here."

He handed me a rolled up piece of white fabric. When I unrolled it, I realized it was a dress. A really pretty dress actually. Not really too dressy or too girly. Just simple and light. "Bobby I- I…"

"I just washed it and threw it in the dryer just incase." I didn't even know Bobby owned a dryer. I just stared at him. "If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it. I know how you are with dresses and that kinda thing. I just thought…"

"I love it." I said.

He looked down. "It-uh- it belonged to my wife before she…before she past. She was about your size."

"Oh Bobby are you sure you-"

"Its no good to anyone just sitting up there. If it fits and you really do like it, I'd be happy to let you have it." He said looking back up at me.

I smiled. "Thank you Bobby."

"You're welcome, Darlin'." He said.

Once he was gone I slowly slipped the dress on, careful that I didn't rip it or anything, and looked in the mirror. It was perfect.

When we were ready to go Sam, Trevor, Joshua and Bobby kept saying how nice I looked and all that, but Dean barely looked up from the colt long enough to say "Don't forget to be home by 12."

I nodded and Trevor and I took off. Trev wasn't lying about taking me to somewhere nice. We drove two towns away to get to some French place called "Sortir des Pauvres." He'd made reservations and the tables had candles and everything. Which is why I couldn't possibly tell him that this place was SO not "Becca Winchester" friendly. Everything was ridiculously priced. Even if it wasn't, I couldn't 90 percent of the menu and the stuff I did understand just sounded so gross like horse meat and snails?! And the fact that apparently they wanted me to eat like nine different parts of the body including tongue, head, brains and just about everything was doused in blood. I looked up at Trevor.

"What are you getting?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. Trevor it's all so expensive are you sure this is okay?"

"Its fine." He said. "Whatever you want."

I didn't _want_ any of it. "What are you getting?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I was kind of waiting to see what you got."

"It all looks so…interesting."

"Becca?" He said.

"Uh-huh."

"Are you as grossed out right now as I am?" Trevor asked.

"Uh-huh."

"You wanna get out of here and go grab a burger?"

"Absolutely." I said getting up from the table.

"WHO eats that stuff?" I asked as we pulled away from a fast food restaurant. "I mean I do a lot of weird stuff. But eating 'thinly sliced calf's liver' is even crossing the line for me."

"Yeah." He agreed. "I mean I don't wanna meet the guy who thought 'spaghetti-like baby eels' was a good idea."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" I said.

"Why did you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I thought you wanted to be a normal couple for the night. So I was trying to be the normal girlfriend."

"I don't want the normal girlfriend. I just thought you would want to do something special for your birthday." He explained.

"You know what I want to do for my birthday?" I asked. "Pull over."

"Oh I like the sound of that. Is it time for the _something else_ I promised you." He asked as I propped my feet on the dash and started lifting the bottom of my dress.

"Not quite." I said showing him the gun my brothers gave me the night before.

"You have a thigh gun holster? You were packin' on our date?" For a second I thought he was upset until he said, "That is by far the sexiest thing in the whole world."

"Wanna shoot it?" I asked.

"Um hell yes." We messed around with the gun for about a half an hour until it was time to get back to Bobby's. It was 12:17, but I was hoping everybody would be in bed so we could sneak in/I could sneak Trevor into my room, but the lights were on when we pulled up. To my relief, Sam was the only one in the kitchen.

"You're late." He said.

"I know." I said. "Are you gonna tell Dean?" He looked at me. "Come on its my birthday."

"Actually its technically the day after your birthday." He teased.

"Sammy." I whined. "Come on."

"Alright." He smiled. "Get some sleep, okay?"

Even though he wasn't going to make a big deal about us coming in late, I could feel Sam's eyes follow me and Trevor, making sure we made it to two very different bedrooms. I grabbed Trevor hand quickly before I went off to bed.

"Becca, your brother is, like, starring at us. I can't go in there-"

"I know." I said. "I know. I just wanted you to know I had a really good night tonight."

"Me too." He gave me a kiss and Sammy cleared his throat.

I rolled my eyes. "I better go." I fell on the bed and wriggled around, trying to get out some of my energy.

I stopped just in time to here the knock on the door and see Dean walk in. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Becca-" He started.

"I know." I said. "I missed curfew and I'm sorry. But Dean it was only fifteen minutes."

"Seventeen." He corrected me. "But that's not why I- that's not what I was gonna say."

"It wasn't?" I asked.

"No. I wanted- I wanted to tell you…Look its not exactly easy for me to see you get older. In fact sometimes I hate it. Feeling like my baby sister's not a baby anymore…it's hard. So hard that a couple years ago I even decided on a plan to stop it from happening."

"Oh really. How'd you think you could do that?" I said.

"Lock you up until you turned 80." He said with such a straight face that I hate to laugh. "But I had to change my mind. I realized that you have to grow up."

"What happened?"

"Well," Dean said. "in under a year my time's gonna be up."

"Dean…"

"No." He said. "That's not a 'poor Dean' thing. It's the truth. And when I go, it'll be better if I know you and Sammy are okay. That you can take care of yourselves. I need to know that I can let you go. And I'm trying. Believe me, I am. It's just after years of seeing you as the baby of the family, watching you walk into a room dressed like that and looking so grown up... Anyway I should've say it earlier, but you looked beautiful tonight. Happy 18th birthday _Rebecca_."

"Thanks." I said. "But it's still Becca."

"Really?" He asked. "But I thought-"

"Dean, I can grow up and still be your little sister." I said. "Can't I?"

He smiled "G'night Becca Anne."


	91. Chapter 91

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I have been swamped with all kinds of things I wont get in to, but here's the next part. I hope you like it!

I kept pretty busy for the two weeks or so. I mean between training, looking for jobs and pulling small exorcisms here or there ,I barely had time to have a thought. Then adding the additional secret sources Sam and I were hitting up to try to get Dean out of his quickly approaching deal didn't really help either. We'd kind of come to a stand still after Sam somehow thought it was a good idea to bring up using my whole weirdo powers thing to do something.

"I'm not saying I want you to do it." He said. "I'm just saying, according to everything we know, I was supposed to become some big time evil, force to be reckoned with if yellow eyes got his way."

"Sam."

"And Dad thought **you** would be able to stop me." He finished.

"Kill." I said. "Dad said I would be able to _kill_ you. Now that tells me two things. First off, I don't want anything to do with these powers. And secondly, Dad couldn't have possibly known as much as we thought he did."

"Becca even Missouri confirmed his research." Sam sighed.

"I'm not talking about his research. The man could track a snowflake in a blizzard, I know that. I mean if he really thought I… If he thought I could kill you? He was clueless."

"I didn't mean to get you upset." Sam said after a second. "It's just- we're running out of time. And Dean wont help. I just thought maybe."

"I know." I said, calming down a little. "I'd be lying if I said part of me, a really small part, doesn't want to at least try. But Sam what if you could still do things? It'd be too dangerous. As far as I'm concerned all this stuff about powers should have been over back when yellow eye's kicked the bucket, you know?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right."

Neither of us talked about the use of powers, but in trying to ignore that we also couldn't get together and fix Deans problem.

I was also really conflicted about something else. I mean I loved being at Bobby's, because Bobby's awesome and since we didn't have to stay a random motels and I was the only girl , I got to sleep in a bed, in his guestroom all by myself. But at the same time, I felt like if I didn't kill something very evil very soon I was going to explode. It wasn't just the fact that things had kind of been off balance for me and my brothers (Dean still ignoring his ticking clock and Sam and I trying to jam a cure down his throat without being TOO harsh about it). I mean hunting was also the only thing I knew of that could give me this kind of complete release. Actually, there was one other thing I knew of, but with me and Trevor having ZERO alone, it didn't look like I was gonna do much of _that_ either.

So you can imagine how happy I was coming upon a short news story about a woman named Janet Dutton. According to the short interview with her husband, she was perfectly healthly until suddenly she somehow locked herself in the bathroom and by the time he was able to get in, her teeth had fallen out and she was dead. My brothers weren't completely sold on the idea, but it wasn't like much else was going on in the job department and they were missing the hunt too, so we gave decided to give it a shot. I think Bobby, knowing our family and being the guy he is made the executive decision that just the three of us should go. He said it was because he still needed help figuring out the colt, but I'm pretty sure he knew me and my brothers needed this one.

The police and medical examiners all had no idea what to call what happened to Mrs. Dutton so my brothers went in as CDC officials. Still being to young I was once again given the amazing job of keeping the car running for twenty minutes. "How'd it go?" I asked when they got back in.

"Not sure." Dean said, turning to Sammy. "Did that dude seem a little evasive to you?

"I don't know." Sam said. "I was under a sink…finding this out." He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Hex bag?" I asked.

"Ohh, ew man." Dean said. "Those things are gross."

"Are we sure it's a hex bag?" I asked.

"Bird bones, rabbit's teeth. I'm thinking yeah." He nodded. "This cloth was probably cut from something Janet Dutton owned." 

"So we're thinking witch?" I asked cautiously.

"Definitely." Sam said. "This is Old World black magic."

"Ugh." Dean said. "I hate witches. They're always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere." I tried not to show it, part of me was starting to panic. I hadn't been on any kind of real witch job since we found out I was the product of two of those spewers. "It's creepy." He continued as I pulled off. "It's downright unsanitary."

"Yeah," Sam said "Well, someone definitely had it out for Janet Dutton. Someone who snuck into that house and planted the bag."

"So, what are we thinking?" Dean asked. "We're looking for some craggy old Blair bitch in the woods?" 

"No, it could be anyone...man, woman, young or old. That's the problem. They're human. They're like everyone else... just a little darker." Sammy explained and my stomach twisted around. "But this wasn't random. Someone in Janet Dutton's life had an ugly ax to grind. We find the motive-"

"We find the murderer." Dean chimed in, before taping me on the shoulder. "Hey. You still with us Becca?"

"Yeah." I said. "Yeah, I just was thinking about something, sorry."

"It's alright." He said. "You just gotta keep you're head in the game, okay? I mean this case was you're idea after all."

Yep. It was my idea. And I was beginning to think it was one of the crappiest ones I've ever had. "Well," I said trying to force some of the nerves down "if they knew Janet they probably knew her husband. Maybe if we keep an eye on him it'll give us a clue who might've hated her that much."

My brothers seem to didn't catch on to how nervous I was and agreed that we should stake out Paul Dutton for a while.

"I'm bored." Dean said after three hours of watching Paul take out the trash, buy a something at the supermarket and then go to the hardware store."

"Drink some more coffee." Sam suggested.

"I didn't say I was tired." Dean said. "I'm bored."

"Dean we get it. You're bored to death of Mr. Rogers Bland-borhood, but following this dude is the job right now." I said.

"Man." Dean huffed, looking like a 13 year old. Suddenly he shot up, looking even younger. "I got it."

"The witch?" Sam asked.

"No what we can do to get rid of our boredom."

"You mean _your_ boredom?" I asked, even though honestly I also

found Paul to be slightly more interesting than whole wheat toast.

Dean ignored me, a smile growing. "Let's play Encyclopedia Sam."

Now I had an equally big smile. "Oh! I love that game." We hadn't played in forever. Basically the rules were that one of us would throw out question and Sam would answer it whether he knew the correct answer or not. Then the other person had to guess if they bought his answer. If they were right they got a point and if they were wrong the point went to the person who asked the question. It came in handy during long hotel stays while Dad was out of town.

"Ugh." Sam grumbled. "I **hate** that game."

"How can you hate that game? You're the star." Dean said.

"I don't know Dean." Sam said sarcastically. "Maybe because you originally only made it up so that I would answer your homework for you."

"_And_ to help teach Becca how to spell."

"What?" I asked.

"You hated studying." He said.

"So did you." I said. "Sam always did your work for you."

"Yeah but honestly who's life was effected by me not doing my ownphysics homework?" Dean asked.

"Mine." Sam huffed.

"Exactly." Dean said. "Aside from Sam, its not a big deal. It would have kinda been a big deal if you never learned how to spell."

"I still don't see how the game accomplished that." I said.

"Sometimes I'd ask him how to spell he words on your spelling list as apart of the game." Dean shrugged "Point is it was fun."

I was once again reminded of just how much Dean put in to raising me and Sammy. Even when it came to stuff we couldn't possibly realize at the time. "Come on Sammy."

"Guys we're not kids anymore. No games."

"Booo." Dean said. "Captian buzzkill strikes again."

"We're working a job…Speaking of which." He said bringing our attention to Paul Dutton, who was leaving the hardware store and getting into his car. We followed him back to his house and it seemed like it was going to continue being the most boring job ever until Dutton got out of the car and fell to his knees. We sprinted over to him.

"Sam check the car!" Dean yelled as we tried to help him as he choked.

"Got it!" Sammy said, holding up a hex bag.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yes." He said, finally able to breath. "Who are you?"

"She's with us." Dean said.

"You- You're not CDC. Why did you lie to me?" He asked. "What's going on here?"

"Someone murdered your wife and now they're trying to kill you. That's what's happening." Sam explained.

"That's impossible. There's no way." Paul said. "Who _are_ you people?"

"Dude, enough with the questions since you're the only one with the real answers." I said. "Now who wants you dead?"

Paul thought. "There's... There's a woman. An affair, a-a mistake. She…she was unbalanced. She was blackmailing me. I put an end to it a week ago, but she couldn't have-"

"What's her name?" Dean asked.

"Amanda. Amanda Burns."

We had him give us her address before giving him Dean's number and advising Paul to get out of town for a few days. If this Amanda chick wasn't our witch then it was best for him to be somewhere unfamiliar where there probably wasn't another hex bag planted. Then we headed to the address he gave us for Amanda burns. Turns out she unfortunately was our in witch. This was unfortunate not only because it meant she voluntarily made herself into something supernatural when I would have killed to be anything but, but also because it landed her dead in the middle of makeshift alter in her living room.

"Well," Dean said as we stared at the body. "That's a curve ball." He accidentally walked right into a hanging head rabbit. "Uh-Aw come on! Gross! That is just great. I have dead rabbit on my shirt, and you know that's never coming out."

"Jeez," I said checking her body. She had three slits in both of her wrists. "Vertical. And pretty deep. But I mean it doesn't make sense. If she wanted to get back at Paul so bad, why kill herself after?"

"Well maybe she figured she did her job and there was nothing left to do but take that final curtain call." Dean suggested.

"Maybe. But that doesn't explain this." Sam said pulling out another hex bag."

"Seriously?" Dean said. "What did I miss the memo about black magic being the cool new fad?"

"I guess." Sam said. "We should back track our prints and then call the body in. I'm pretty sure we're gonna need to stay in town a little while longer. I think we've got a coven on our hands."

We spent the night at motel room near by. Ocean themed ,which apparently just means a waterbed and the gross smell of seaweed. One of the only benefits about not looking old enough to be a detective is that I'm able to stay in bed and watch tv while my brothers wake up early in the morning and do things like going speak with some of Amanda's neighbors. Dean told me to get some training in, but I figured I could do a few crunches anytime, while the opportunity for cable was a little less frequent. I was just about to take a shower when my phone rang. I saw "BOBBYS HOUSE" on my screen and assumed it was Trevor.

"Hello?" I said..

"Hey Darlin'. We got a problem." Bobby said.

"Bobby? What's up?"

"Colt's gone." He said.

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean the Colt's gone."

"I mean just what I said. The Colts sitting on my kitchen table. I go to the bathroom and when I get back its gone." He explained.

"Have you asked Trev or Joshua?"

"Yeah."

"You think maybe somebody came in and stole it while you weren't looking?" I said.

"Darlin' I got this place so heavily protected a squirell couldn't fart without me knowing it." Bobby was always so elegant. "If that gun gets into the wrong hands…"

"I know." I said. "Have you told Sam and Dean yet."

"Not yet. There're not with you?"

"No they went off to try and get some info from this woman's neighbors. I'll call them and let them know." I hung up and was about to call Sam when I felt a presence behind me. I grabbed my gun quickly and turned.

"Hi there." The stranger said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Lower the steal, would you?"

"Not a chance." I said. "This just happens to be my natural reaction when some random person just shows up in my room for no reason."

"Not for no reason actually. I brought you a present."

"No thanks." I shrugged. "I got everything I need."

"Really? So you have the Colt, then?"

"How do you know abo- Who are you?" I repeated.

"Me? I'm Ruby." She smiled and blinked revealing black eyes. "But I'm pretty sure you know me better as that demon who saved your brothers ass." I went for the holy water. "Hold on there speedy." She said. "Like I said, I'm here for you. I come bearing gifts. First off, I thought you might want this." She held up her hands producing the Colt. "Made a few changes. Might work a little better now." She placed it on the table. "Secondly, you need to listen to your brother a little more."

"Excuse me?"

"Follow his lead from time to time." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "All I do is follow their lead. Not that I'm gonna take advice from you anyway."

"Well then that's a classic example of not following."

"I've seen what happens to follow demons. I'm sure that flesh suit you're in had a nice little human in it until you came along." I said.

"I didn't say follow _my_ lead." She said.

"I already told you I'd follow my brothers to hell and back."

"Well with Dean you just might have to. But once again you misspoke. I said follow your **brother**. Sam. If I was a gambler, I'd bet he's gonna be the one who can get Dean out of this deal, if you stick by his side. Don't give up on his ideas so quickly, even if they scare you a little." She winked at me.

I was glued to the floor. My powers. Why had Sam pushed using them after we were all seemingly in agreement that they were scary? I hadn't known what made him think of that, now I thought I had a better idea. "Do you know what's going on in this town. Have you seen it? I wont become a witch."

"Just because you were born with witch blood in your veins, doesn't mean that's exactly what you are. Do you think any teenage witch with 0.0 real practice would claimed capable of killing Sam after what was planned for him. Hell no."

"So what am I?" I asked.

"All in due time." She said. "Oh and also, you and your brothers need to get the hell out of town, so you might wanna get on that." And then she was gone. I wanted to call my brothers, but all I could do was stare at the gun on the table and think about the fact that I'd just had a conversation with a demon and she'd all but torn my world apart.


	92. Chapter 92

A/N: Hey! Here's the new part. Sorry for the long waits between parts lately. Some reoccurring health issues I've been having for a while that some of you know about have been resurfacing and I had to deal with that. But things seem good for now so I'm glad to be working on the story again!

Thanks always for your responses and feedback! Hope you like it!

I sat on the motel bed thinking about what had just happened. It felt like only seconds had past, but soon my brothers were back. "Still in your PJs?" Sam smirked.

"Becca." Dean said. "I thought I told you to get some training in."

"I- uh-I..."

"What've you been doing this whole time?" He asked.

"I um…" I stalled. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him, but I wanted to talk to Sam first. And by _talk_ I mean yell (since he was the one who just a week before tried to get me to follow the demon proposed idea of using my weirdo powers and made it seem like it wasn't Ruby who'd suggested it in the first place). But at the same time I knew I couldn't tell Sam first because Dean would loose his mind if he found out we were keeping things from him again. But if I told them together I'd have to tell Dean that Ruby said that following Sammy would keep us on the right track to saving him from hell (which was something else we'd already been keeping from him) so he'd be pissed about that anyway. I thought of all of this while Dean looked at me waiting for an answer. "I was- I had lady troubles." I lied.

"Oh! Oh, um okay." My brothers said together and I thanked God that if I spaced it out just right, simply being a female gave me a perfect cover all the time.

"Did you- do you need- anything?" Dean said uncomfortably. "I think we got some of…that stuff in the med kit."

"No." I said. "Its okay. I'm better."

"Cool-anyways-we-think-we-have-a-lead." He said, so quickly barreling into a new topic that it almost sounded like one word.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Two women." Sam said. "Amanda's neighbors."

"These chicks have been living on a string of luck so good even leprechauns would be jealous. Plus one of them's got a garden straight out of good house keeping. Belladonna, wolfsbane, mandrake. Not to mention the little flinch she threw when we mentioned the occult."

"Dean most people don't respond well to the idea of the occult." I said. "Well, she's definitely had a good run lately too." Sam said reviewing some newspaper articles. "Gone up a few tax brackets, won almost too many raffles...The kind of thing a little black magic always helps with."

"And the other one?" I asked.

"You mean Mrs. Renee Van Allen?"

"Um, sure." I said throwing Sammy a confused look. He smirked and shook his head.

"She's won almost every craft contest she's entered in the past three months." Dean said. "A regular Martha Stewart, except for the devil worship."

"We think they found out Amanda was going off the reservation. Killing to continue an affair isn't exactly the type of thing that looks good on a holiday newsletter." Sam said.

"Neither is black magic." I said.

"But no one has to know about that if you're careful. If she was filling vendettas, Amanda jeopardized the whole coven." Dean said.

"So they killed her to keep up appearances." I said.

"Seemed like an appearance kind of crowd. But I mean if they killed a nut job, should we thank them or what?" Dean asked.

"They work in black magic, too." Sam said. "They need to be stopped."

"Stopped?" Dean said. "Like _stopped_ stopped?

"Sammy wait a minute." I said. "They're human."

"They're murderers." He said.

"So what, are we heading to Rikers Island next?" I asked. "I bet they have loads of murderers."

"They have the power to kill supernaturally Bex." Sam explained.

"Like your little friend Ruby?" I said.

"W-what?" Sam asked.

"She can kill supernaturally. But we're not gonna kill her, are we?"

"Becca-" He said.

"We never officially decided that." Dean interrupted. "Just for clarification _I_ still very much will kill her."

"Dean." Sam said. Frustrated, he stopped for a second. "Look _this_ is different."

"How exactly is it different again?" I asked, frustrated myself.

"Damnit Bex." Sam said, looking to Dean for backup.

"I have to agree with Becca on this one Sammy." Dean said. "If this Ruby chick's ever in my sights, I'm going for the .22."

I cringed inwardly remembering the fact that she _had_ been in my sights and I didn't exactly kill her either.

"Would you just-Look neither of you have any idea what you're talking about." Sam said.

"We don't?" Dean asked. "She's a demon, Sam, period. Alright? They want us dead. We want them dead."

"No matter what she says? No matter how she can help us?"

"Yes." Dean said. "No matter what she says in order to string you along like a fish on a hook."

"No one's stringing me along!" Sam exploded. We were all still for a second.

Dean stared him down and I was suddenly really sorry for bringing up Ruby in the first place. Yeah, I was still mad at Sam, but the last thing we needed was a reason for Dean to be mad at us both. Sammy and I waited for Dean to make the first move. He grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"For a walk. I'll be back." He said, letting us know that we weren't invited along.

As the door closed behind him I realized this was what I'd wanted just minutes ago. Time alone to talk to Sam. But the past couple of minutes hadn't actually gone according to plan (if there ever even was a plan to begin with) and now I dreaded bringing Ruby up again. Sam was slumped in a chair mindlessly clicking through the channels. He looked worn out already and I didn't want to have to bring up something that would only cause another fight. Too bad what I want and reality aren't usually in the card for me. "Sammy, we gotta talk."

"I know." He said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah." He sat on the edge of one of the beds and I followed suit. "I know why you're so mad about the thing with the coven, but Bex you aren't like them. I promise, you're different. I mean the fact that you were born with witch blood in your veins, doesn't mean that's what you are."

Okay remember that whole "wanting to give Sam a break because he looked hung out to dry from the fight with Dean" thing? Yeah well now I was totally on the "wanting to kick Sam's ass" thing. I don't know, something about him trying to manipulate me tasted a little more bitter in my mouth when I heard pretty much her **exact** words come out of his.

"You really are just like a fish on a hook." I said.

"What?"

"No. No more like a puppet on a string." I corrected. "Because at least the fish is smart enough to know something's weird about the situation."

"Would you cut it out and just tell me what's going on?" He said.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" I asked. "Only having part of the information. Yeah well know you know what its like being me for a change."

"Becca I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Ruby." I said.

"Ru- Damnit Becca I'm sick of hearing the same arguments about her over and over."

"Want some new arguments?" I asked. "Hmmm, okay. Lets try this one on for size: It was Ruby's idea for me to use my powers."

Sam froze for a second before putting on an awkward smile. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

"It was idea for me to use my powers." I repeated.

"Come on Bex." Sam said.

"She told me Sam." I said coldly.

"Who?" I stared at him. "Ruby? Ruby talked to you?"

"Yeah." I said. "Why jealous your little secret friend's not so secret anymore?"

"No I just- What'd she say exactly?"

"That we should get out of town as soon as we can. That I'm not really a witch and what I can do is because of something else. That I should follow your lead if I want to save Dean. I assume she's talking about the whole powers thing you brought up? So she did blow the whistle on you playing me with that but, oh, don't worry. At least she came baring gifts." I said, sarcastically tossing him The Colt. "Supposedly it's all deadly to demons again."

Sam looked at it, seemingly weighing everything I'd said. "Becca I wasn't trying to play you. Yes, I'll admit Ruby knew I thought using your witch powers thing could help us save Dean. I asked her to look into what you might be able to do to help and if that would effect you. She told me since you weren't a witch, there wouldn't be effects."

"Why didn't you tell me any of that?" I asked. "Me, Dean, Bobby, ANY of us? Why?"

"I know how you guys feel about Ruby. And I didn't want you to totally deny something that might help Dean just because it came from her. And that's the goal right? Saving Dean. Cuz times running out and we're not doing so well with it."

He was right, but SO wrong. So I was put back in what was seemingly becoming my natural state AKA confusion. I mentally made a pro-con list for still wanting to kick Sam's ass. (Example: Pro- He lied to me. Con- He was doing it to try and save Dean. Pro- he talked about me to Ruby. Con- he just wanted to make sure I would be okay). In the end I decided kicking his ass wasn't the best approach (and not just because he's ten feet tall). "Okay." I said. "I guess I get why you did what you did."

"Okay. So…what does that mean?" He asked. "Are you just not mad at me anymore? Are you cool with Ruby helping us now?"

I thought about it. "I'm not mad… I'm not _as_ mad. As for Ruby, I don't know. I do know we have to tell Dean."

Sam stopped. "Becca he hates Ruby, but even before she came into the picture he wasn't really all about playing an active role in saving himself. He doesn't want to screw anything up with the deal and get me killed."

"Look," I said. "Maybe Ruby is our best bet at saving Dean. But there might be something else out there."

"We've looked everywhere." Sam said.

"I know that." I said. "I know that you and I have scoured all over looking for anything with no results, but that's just it."

"I'm not following."

"How did Yellows Eyes end up getting you killed?" I asked.

"He had that guy Jake do it."

"No." I said. "He isolated you. Took you someplace where we couldn't find you. When did Dean make that deal? When after you were dead and he'd gone off without me. How did I get possessed? When I was outside alone. We work better as a team Sam. Maybe Ruby is our best bet. But there might be something else out there if we work together to find it."

"Working together." Sammy sighed. "Why do I have the feeling Dean isn't going to be as easy to talk into that?" I figured he was right.

.

It was about Dean's third "Sonofabitch" that I knew for sure Sam was more right than either of us could have imagined. We'd decided to go grab some dinner and then tell him. Usually with Dean, adding food to the occasion always made it easier. In fact, on a full stomach behind the wheel of his car, Dean would normally agree to most anything. But by the way he slammed his car door and stomped off back to the motel room, it was gonna take a lot more than that.

"You know," Dean said as we followed him into the room. "I went for a walk to calm myself down. Not to give you more time to come up with a new way of pissing me off."

"Dean nobody's trying to piss you off. We're trying to help." Sam said.

"How? By giving me a coronary and killing me before my years even up?"

"That isn't funny Dean." I said.

"No." He said. "My brother who knows the danger of demons getting suckered in to work with one. Nothing funny about that at all."

"Look, I know it's dangerous. That **Ruby's** is dangerous." Sam said. "But like it or not, she's useful."

"Really?" Dean asked. "What exactly has she done? What exactly has she come through on? We're still right where we were without her."

"No we're not." I said. I showed him the colt.

"Becca, why'd you bring this? You know Bobby was trying to fix it." Dean said.

"It's already been fixed." I explained. "…By Ruby."

"Ruby?" He said. "Ruby the demon made a demon killing gun work." He asked. Sam and I nodded carefully. "And we got it back how?"

"She gave it to me." I said.

"To _you_?" He asked. "So you were hanging out with the demon too now?"

"No." I said. "Well yes, but we weren't 'hanging out.' She showed up here."

"And you didn't kill her?"

"No." I admitted.

Dean turned to Sam. "Do you see what kind of influence you're having? Becca I don't want you do think twice if she ever comes near you again. Salt, colt, whatever's available. You kill her."

"Dean she really may just want to help. She fixed the colt. She saved Sam. Maybe we could-"

"Maybe nothing." He said. "Did you hear what I just said?"

I knew a "yes sir" was expected, but I couldn't. Too much had happened this time. Too much was at stake. "Dean you can't just expect me to agree with you because you 'outrank me' since you're older."

"I'm not saying I expect you to agree with me. But I do expect you to follow a direct order when it can end up saving lives. Namely yours and Sammy's."

"What about yours?"

"Ugh. Damnit Becca, not this again." He said grimacing. He sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry if this whole you dying thing is starting to get a little annoying to you. Oh- wait no that's right, I'm actually not. I don't give a crap whether I sound like a broken record to you, as long as by the time I'm done, you're ready to become an active part of saving your soul."

"Becca why waste time on something that's never going to happen. You know we can't do this. Any of it. We can't skip town on this simple case we _know_ we can handle, we can't go down the route of your powers and we sure as hell can't mess with my deal. Not when Sam's life hangs in the balance. So basically all the things this demon bitch wants to help us do would be direct contradictions of what we as a family and as hunters know is right." Dean went over to the sink and splashed some water on his face.

"Look," Sam sighed. "I've thought about everything you've said before. I've weighed it over a hundred times. But Dean- we have to start looking at the big picture. Start thinking in strategies and moves ahead. It's not so simple. We're not…we're not just hunting anymore. We're at war."

Suddenly Dean is doubled over.

"Dean?" I said. "Dean what's wrong?"

 "I don't know." He groaned. "Something's wrong."  

"What is it?" Sam asked.  

"A bunch of knives inside of me." He said, writhing in pain. "Son of a bitch." We leaned into him. "The coven, man. It's got to be the coven."  

We starts searching everywhere in the room while our brother cried out. I was trying not to panic. To stay focused and find the hex bag when Dean started spitting blood. Sam ripped the mattress apart, I started pulling up the carpeting, but there was nothing there.  

"Sammy, I can't find it!" I yelled. "What do we do?"

Dean collapsed on the floor. "No." Sam said.  He grabbed the colt.

"Sam, what are you doing?" I asked. He headed for the door. "Sam!"

"I'm going after them." He said.

"Sam don't!" Dean yelled through the pain.

"Sammy you can't. It's too dangerous." I agreed.

"Look at him Becca! We can't find the bag and he wont last much longer like this."

He was right. "I'll go with you."

"No." Sam said. "Stay here with Dean."

"Ruby said-"

"Ruby said to follow my lead right?" He said. "So I need you to stay with Dean." I nodded.

"Sam!" Dean said as our brother left the room "You shouldn't have let him go."

"Dean don't talk." I said. "Just hold on okay."

"You shouldn't have let him go." He repeated.

I held Dean as he moaned. Suddenly someone kicked in the door.

"Ruby?" I said.

"Hey there." She said.

"You're Ruby?" Dean asked weakly. "Well if you're here to kill me, get in line, bitch."

She snatched him away from me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed. She tilted back his head and poured a strange liquid in his mouth. I was about to attack her when Dean stood up on his own. He looked much better. "What was that?"

"Just know it saved him alright?" She said. "Oh and for future reference, it doesn't exactly make a good impression calling someone a bitch the first time you meet them."

"Like I care what kind of impression I make to some demon." He said before spitting. "What was that stuff? It tasted like ass."

"It's called witchcraft." She said. "Now you're gonna have to move your ass if you want to help me save your brother." We left the motel room and headed for the parking lot.

"Save him from what?" Dean asked. "A bunch of kitchen witches."

"Not the witches. Who they serve."

"And who would that be?" Dean asked.

"Lets just say if you don't start listening to me you'll be meeting a lot of them in hell."

"Demons." I said. "They serve demons."

"Give the girl a prize." She said. "Now lets go."

"Can't you just like teleport us there or something?" Dean asked as we drove.

"Yeah and while I'm at it how's about I give you both some light sabers, short bus."

"You're the short bus. Short bus." Dean said.

"Oh good one." She said. "Really stings."

"Witches serve demons." I repeated.

"Wow you're really dining out on that one aren't you?" She asked.

"You said I wasn't like them." I said.

"You aren't."

"You're a demon. Witches serve demons. If I listen to you what in the hell does that make me?"

"Smart." She said. "You aren't serving me. I'm not giving you any powers. You have that on your own if you tap into it."

"Stop it." Dean said. "I'm not gonna have you trying to convert _my_ little sister into some demon in _my_ car. We get Sam, we get out and then as far as I'm concerned you can go to hell. You'd probably be more comfortable there anyway."

When we pulled up Dean and I sprinted in to save Sam. That lasted for about a second before some demon in a Susie Homemaker meat suit threw us both against a wall. I tried to move but she had us pinned there right next to Sammy. I guess he'd already been there for a while.

"Three for the price of one." The demon smiled. "Lovely." She moved closer to us.

"Wait," Ruby said entering the house. "Please. I just...came to talk."

If I were able to move my head I would have done a double take. Talk? This bitch had us glued to the wall. It wasn't exactly time for chitchat.

"You made it out of the gate. Impressive." The other demon said. "It was a bitch of a fight, wasn't it?"

"Doors out of hell only open for so long." Ruby said.

"What do you want, Ruby?" She asked.

Ruby looked down. "I've been lost without you. Take me back. That's why I led the Winchesters here."

"Who called that one?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Shut up, pig." Ruby said. "They're for you...as a gift. Let me serve you again. I've wanted it. I've wanted you for so long.

"Cue the porn music." Dean muttered.

"Silence! Let me kill him first in your name. A sacrifice." Ruby offered.

"You were one of my best." The demon said, considering the offer. It was then that I noticed Ruby pulling out a knife. Unluckily for us, the other demon noticed it too. "But then again, you always were a lying whore."

After making her drop the knife, the other demon started fighting with Ruby (actually more like started kicking Ruby's ass). She finally grabbed Ruby by the collar of her jacket and held her there. "We've been here before, haven't we?" She turned to Sam. "She didn't tell you? Pretty mortifying, I guess. She was one of mine. I turned her out a long, long time ago. Ruby here was a witch. Of course, that was when you were human" She dropped her and let her crumple to the ground. "Didn't want your friends to know that, all those centuries back, you sold yourself to me? Embarrassing, I guess. But don't worry, love. No secrets where you're heading, remember?" 

The other demon had begun to start exorcizing Ruby when she started coughing and spitting blood and pins. She realized one of the "Desperate Witch Wives" she'd being turning had now turned on her and was reading an incantation. The demon clenched her fist and the woman held her chest, instantly dying. I'm sure it wasn't exactly what the woman'd had in mind, but it did distract the demon enough to make her lose the grip she had on me and my brothers. Dean took advantage of the moment and stabbed her with Ruby's knife. I helped Sammy up while Dean grabbed the colt, which had flown away when we were sent into the wall.

"Go." Ruby said. "I'll clean up this mess. "

We went back to the motel and packed our bags into the impala. I was pretty much ready to go when I got a phone call. "Hey Bobby." I said reading the screen.

"Don't hey Bobby me, young lady." He said. "What the hell happened?"

"W-what'd I do?" I asked, confused.

"It's what you didn't do." He said. "I called you hours ago about the colt goin missing. You mere supposed to call your brothers and get back to me. Any memory of that?"

"Oh!" I said. "Oh yeah. Bobby I'm so sorry. We have the colt."

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah. We have it with us."

"Well would you mind getting it to me so I can try and fix the damned thing." He said.

"It's already fixed." I said.

"What?" He repeated. "How?"

"We're on our way back to your place." I said. "I'll explain everything then. And Bobby?"

"Yeah darlin'?"

"You might want to put on a pot of coffee." I said. "I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a pretty long night."


	93. Chapter 93

A/N: Hey! Here's the new part. Hope you like it!

When we got back to Bobby's we sat down and told him everything. What I thought was just going to be a talk for Bobby, turned out to be pretty informative for me and my brothers too. Firstly, Sammy explained that he'd had a little conversation with the demon who Ruby used to work for before me, Dean and Ruby got there.

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"Basically that not all of them were all that into Yellows Eyes plan." Sam said. "They didn't want to follow me."

"What they didn't want you as their demonic leader?" Dean asked, sarcastically. "Who knew I'd agree with a pack of demons."

"Okay so they don't want you." Bobby said. "Where's the bad there?"

"The demon said there's a new leader now. She said this one wants to tear this world apart."

"That's what they all want, man." Dean said.

"She also said this demon sees me as competition. One of her top priorities is killing me." Sam explained.

"So you're basically demon public enemy number 1." I said. "That sucks." I mean demons want to kill us on a regular basis, but it wasn't exactly a positive to be on their watch list too.

The hits just kept on coming when Dean let us in on a little conversation he'd had with Ruby later in the night.

"Damn it Dean." Sam said, worried. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing." Dean said. "Nothing that bad at least. I wanted to know what her deal is."

"I've told you a hundred times. She wants to help us."

"But why Sammy?" Dean said. "I wanted to know why."

"So?" I asked. I was pretty curious about that part too.

"Apparently little miss hellfire says she still remembers what its like to play for our team." He said.

"I thought demons went all warped." I said.

"She claims she didn't." Dean said.

"Is that possible Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Don't know." Bobby shrugged. "She'd pretty much be our first real expert on the matter. So just to clear things up, ya'll left town for two days and now the colts fixed, Ruby the demon who used to be a witch fixed it, she thinks she can save Dean and she still knows what it was like before she became a demon. Some other demons want Sam dead and although Becca here isn't a witch, she's definitely got something going on. Is that about the gist of it?"

"Uh…yeah I think that sums it up." Dean agreed.

"Alright then." Bobby sighed. "Well nothings gonna get sorted out tonight. I say we go to bed, tackle at least some of that tomorrow mornin'."

We agreed and passed out since all three of us had been mentally and physically been put through the ring all day. The next morning I woke up pretty early to find the unfortunate talent I had for not feeling the extremity of a bump or bruise until the next day was still going strong. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack.

"There's my girl." Trev said walking in. "Did you guys get in this morning?"

"Depends on what you consider this morning." I said. "It was around 2 AM."

"Aw why didn't you wake me up." He said.

"2 AM." I repeated. "I was taught that whole do unto others thing and I would really really hope others would chose not to do anything if I was in bed asleep at 2 AM. That is unless they want their face bitten off."

"No waking Becca up at 2 AM." He said. "Dually noted."

"Check that out." I said. I motioned for him to sit at the kitchen table and eased my legs onto his lap, revealing a huge bruise on the my thigh. "Got slammed against a wall by a demon."

"Ouch." he sighed. "What happened."

"Demon slammed me up against a wall." I explained.

"So that's what it was?" He asked. "Demons?"

"Uh pretty much." I said. I didn't know how to tell him about the witches without bringing up everything and I couldn't deal with all of that. Right then and there I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend.

I leaned in, but was stopped when Sam walked in. "Hey." He said. "Do you two mind not straddling each other at the kitchen table. I'm too sore and its to early for me to kick anyones ass about it."

"I was showing him my bruise." I said, dropping my legs anyway. "I wasn't straddling him."

"Straddling who?" Dean asked coming into the kitchen.

"Nobody." I said.

"Trevor." Sam said.

"God would you to keep the PDA to a minimum in places where I eat."

"You eat everywhere." I said.

"Then I guess that rules out PDA." Dean said.

"Please if I had to count the number of girls I've seen you whore around with for years I could end the financial crisis."

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you and Trevor."

"We weren't doing anything PDA related Dean." Trevor said. "I promise."

"Anyone want to join me for a run." Joshua said, looking for his shoes.

"Only you would feel like running this early in the morning." Bobby sad following him.

I looked around. The kitchen which just a minute ago had been an alone moment me and boyfriend was now occupied at maximum capacity with men who wanted anything but for us to be alone. I looked at Trevor and could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"So does the fact that the colts fixed mean that it'll work with any bullets now?" Sam asked.

"How should I know Sammy?" Dean shrugged "Ask your girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend Dean." Sam said.

"What are you just dating, then?" Bobby asked.

"Are you two going steady?" Joshua asked. It was so uncharacteristic for Joshua to be joining in on a joke that the room erupted with laughter.

"Haha, you're all hilarious." Sam grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to get something to eat."

Joshua headed out on his run, lightly teasing Bobby about his lack of exercise.

"Trevor, you mind helping me with my computer?" Bobby asked.

"I still can't believe you own one." Trev said.

"Just help me with the danged thing would you boy?"

Dean picked up his phone. "Hey Sammy. You promised to spar with me so quit being a baby and get back here."

"Voicemail?" I asked.

"Yeah. He can be such a pouter." He said. "I mean he knows I like to train in the morning."

"Well I'll do it." I offered, ignoring the bruises all over.

"Thanks Becca Anne." Dean said. "But I'm not running or shooting. I need to get some fighting in and you know the rules." He was referring to the rules established by my father when I was nine. Sam was pretty small for his 14 years back then and but Dean loomed over me like a giant. You know how most parents have a no fighting in general rule. Dad's rule about basically said to follow the chain of command. Dean sparred with Sammy and Sammy sparred with me. The only thing was Dean and Sam were supposed to give it all they had. Dad ordered Sam to _always_ take it easy on me. Looking back I guess that made sense, but it pissed me off as a kid and downright infuriated me that it still happened now. I mean, did I want my 18 foot tall brother trying to attack me on a daily basis, obviously not. And I mean its not like the system had made me a crap fighter or anything. But when I was gonna be out there fighting demons and monsters and all things that go bump in the night, I needed to really train. If anything going 100 percent with both my brothers every once in a while might make me a better fighter. I tried explaining this to Dean, but he just smiled and shook his head. "Thanks Becca, but I'll just wait for Sammy."

I rolled my eyes and headed into Bobby's living room and flopped on the couch. As far as I was concerned if he didn't want me to train with him, that was a pass from having to train on my own. In between two books on his end table I saw something familiar. I picked it up. It was a picture of my Dad, Bobby and Dean working on the Impala. I'd taken it a few years back on the ratty camera Bobby had for evidence. Sammy'd left for school a little before and you could see the worry on my Dad's face through his smile. I missed him. I felt a pang in my heart remembering how much I'd missed Sam when I took the picture. Now Dad was gone and if we didn't do something soon Dean would be next. I'd spent my life losing the people I loved; missing them and not being able to stop it.

I wasn't exactly keen on throwing myself a pity party in a house full of guys, so I turned on Bobby's TV to distract myself. I flipped through the channels about ten times before Bobby and Trevor walked in.

"It's not that damn funny." Bobby said.

"Oh come on." Trevor laughed, sitting next to me. "Becca, the password for Bobby's computer is 'password."

"You're kidding." I smiled.

"What?" Bobby asked. "They said pick something you would remember."

"Yeah but Bobby-"

"Stop there." He said, pointing to the TV.

My smile broadened looking at the screen. "Buffy? Bobby you like Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"No- I just- look they play them damn reruns 100 times a day. When I'm cooped up in the house tinkering with guns or ancient scrolls or something, its just something to watch. Plus tough little cookie fighting evil."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that she's fighting in a sports bra?"

"She's not _always_ in a sports bra." Trevor said quickly.

"Excuse me." I asked. "You watch it too?"

"W-What? I mean the shows kinda funny." He stammered.

"_And_ you think she's hot."

"Who's hot?" Dean asked walking in. He saw the TV. "Who Sarah Michelle Geller? Hell yeah she's hot." He whistled. "Put me in a room with her for and hour and I'd be sure and put all those backflips and high kicks she's got to good use."

"Oh please." I said. "Like she'd give you the time of day."

"You said it yourself Becca." He said. "I'm nothing if not a ladies man."

"When did I say that?" I asked.

"Dude." Dean said to Trevor. "Back me up, you were there."

"Man I'm like one second away from ending up in the dog house and I'm entirely too scared of your sister right now to even attempt to agree with you on this and make her more mad at me."

"You are not in the 'dog house', Trev." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Trevor asked.

"You boys watch your show, I'm going for a run." He looked at me. "I'm not mad at you."

I wasn't. Or at least I didn't want to be. But somehow I found my self running at the same hard and fast pace I used to when Dad would upset me or Dean would piss me off. I didn't notice Joshua tying his sneaker and almost tripped over him.

"I'm so sorry." I said. "I didn't- Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine." He said. "Just don't tell Trevor his old man needed to take a breather during a run. He'll never let me hear the end of it."

"You got it."

"No music or anything?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh um I didn't really need it today."

"Something on your mind?" Joshua asked.

"Sir?"

"I listen to music to help me ignore the fact that I'm too tired to actually want to keep running. That is unless I'm thinking about something so much that I don't need the music. So is there something you're chewing on that's distracting you?"

"Um, well… you know, just the job. Its no big deal." I said, grasping for something to say. I thought about telling him what was upsetting me, but I honestly couldn't. I mean all I could think was Trevor thinking some girl was hot, but that couldn't have been it. I didn't really care about that. I mean how could I? He was a guy and she was an pretty actress. Obviously he was going to find her attractive. So why was I so discomforted.

"Okay then." He smiled, but I could tell he knew I hadn't told him everything. "I'm going to start heading back."

"I've got another half mile to go." I said.

I kept going, now with even more on my mind. I didn't speak to anyone when I got back to Bobby's. I just went to the bathroom and took a cold shower trying to break some of the tension like it was a fever. As I was drying off in my room I heard a knock at the door.

"One sec!" I said quickly.

"Becca Anne?" Dean's voice called through the door. "Sam's holdin' himself up at the diner, probably pouting and brooding as usual. Now I'm perfectly content to leave Mr. Sensitives panties in a wad but Bobby and Joshua want to go apologize for making fun of him this morning and they're making me come."

"Do I have to go?" I asked.

"No darlin'." Bobby's voice said. "It was ours and your brothers doing. We'll bring something back for dinner."

"Alright." I said, throwing some clothes on. Then it hit me. Why I'd been so tense. This was the first time me and Trevor had the house to ourselves in a REALLY long time. That had to be why I was so upset. I wasted no time. As soon as I could no longer hear the engine I went to Trevor's room.

"Hey what's u-"

I cut him off unzipping my sweatshirt with one hand and grabbing his neck with the other. I pulled him into a kiss and threw the sweatshirt to the floor. I thought about it for a second and kicked the door closed behind me. "Take your pants off."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled.

Laying in his arms later, I felt a little more relaxed. It bothered me that I still felt kind of unsettled, but I took as aftershook from weeks without sex and tried to ignore it.

"And here I thought you were mad at me." He chuckled.

"What?"

"I thought you were mad about the stupid Buffy thing." He explained.

"Well I mean it wasn't exactly stupid." I said.

Trevor looked at me and smiled. "Oh please baby. I would pick you over Sarah Michelle Geller any day of the week."

I smiled a little. "Good to know."

"I mean she's not even really all that hot."

The smile faded. "Wait- So you'd only stick with me because she isn't hot enough for you?"

"What?" Trevor said. "No-Becca I never- I didn't-"

"So who would it take?" I asked. "Angelina Jolie? Scarlett Johanson?"

"Stop it Becca." He said. "This isn't fair."

"Its just a question." I said.

"Yeah a loaded one." Trev said. "I'm not gonna sit here and try and find someone I would pick over you. Its stupid. I wont do it."

"Fine." I said. "Would you leave me for a million dollars?"

"No." He stood up, frustrated. "What's wrong with you?"

"A billion?"

"No! Stop it." He said.

"Oh come on." I said. "A billion dollars? You'd do it."

He shook his head. "No I wouldn't. There's nothing I would leave you for. Why are you so convinced that I-"

"Because everybody does!" I said so quickly even I couldn't stop it. There it was. The source of that tiny unknown last strip of tension. Once it was out there, I couldn't put it back. I couldn't hide it from him. I couldn't hide it from myself.


	94. Chapter 94

A/Na: Hey guys! Here's the new part. It's a tad heavy on the emotional side, but I hope you like it anyway.

The tears that had been unknowingly welling up threatened to break and I turned away from him.

"Becca." He said with a softer tone. "I know its tough, losing people you love. I mean it's been years since my mom and my sister died I still- it still hurts."

"Its not that it's just-" I turned to face him, but seeing his face I just couldn't continue. "I'm sorry. I'm okay."

"No you're not." He said calmly. "And you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Trevor I just tweaked because of some stupid TV show and then almost started blubbering like a baby for no reason. I think I at least owe you an apology."

"No you don't." Trev said. "But I do wish you'd tell me what's on your mind right now."

"Nothing. Look cant we just chalk up the last few minutes to me having a rare teenage girl moment and move on." I said, hoping it didn't come out as desperate as I was. I forced a smile a little. "I can think of at least one other thing I'd rather be doing." I wrapped my arms around him and started kissing his neck.

I went in to kiss his lips, but he pulled away. "Don't do that."

"What?" I asked.

"Come on Becca, you cant just change the subject with sex. Talk to me." He took my hand.

"What kind of guy turns down sex to talk?" I said, pulling my hand away. I cant really explain it. Being with him right then- Touching him gave me this feeling. It wasn't sexual. It was this comfort and safety that often lead me to tell Trevor things I'd locked up. Things I didn't even trust myself with. I'd let go of some of those things and all I wanted was to lock them away again.

"The kind that loves you." He said simply. It wasn't some grand statement. Some declaration he was making like on some made for TV sapfest movie. It was fact. As if he'd said "The sky is blue, the grass is green and I'm the guy that loves you."

"I don't want to talk about it." I didn't even want to think about it. "Talking doesn't change anything." He just looked at me. "Fine. You want me to talk. Fine. People die. It's a natural part of the world." He nodded. "I mean in our line of work it'd be stupid to think we'd be exceptions." I waited for him to say something, but he just kept on looking. "Hell, even I've died. I mean I'm not saying its good. In fact it pretty much bites the big one. But that's the natural way the world works, it wasn't my choice or anything, but still."

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked.

"I didn't plan to- I mean I never would have chosen to do something like that. " I said. "I mean I'd never do that to them- leave like that- it wasn't up to me."

"You mean like it was for them?" Trevor asked.

"That's different." I said defensively.

"Becca…"

"No! I didn't mean it like that." I said. "I mean Dad was saving Dean. You know that. And Dean was doing the same thing with Sam. They weren't trying to hurt us, they was just trying to fix the family. And Sammy didn't have a choice either. He was killed by a coward. In fact, if it had all been up to him he would have never been apart of the whole thing in the first place. _We're_ the ones who pulled him back into this life when he was doing just fine being normal for years."

"Away from you." He said.

"No- yes but." I stammered "Why are you doing this? Trying to make me mad at my family. Trying to get me upset?"

"You're already upset." He said. "I think you've been upset. And I think you're gonna stay upset until you just let it go."

"So you're pushing my buttons and breaking me down to play devils advocate so you can put me back together?" I asked, pushing him a little. "Well thanks but no thanks."

"Becca calm down."

"Oh so you try and manipulate me into getting mad and then tell me to calm down?" I pushed him again.

"I'm not that girl, okay? I don't need pushing and I don't need to spill my guts to you! I'm fine!"

I went to push him again, but this time he grabbed my arms. He had this intensity in his eyes that almost scared me. At the same time they were still caring, begging me to give in.

Never let it be said that I give up easy. "Let go of me!"

I tried to pull away.

He did, but only long enough to wrap his arms around me. "Listen to me. If you need a punching bag, I'll be one all day if it'll help."

"I don't need help! Let GO!" I said trying to wriggle away. "I told you I'm fine!" My breathing hitched and I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. "I'm fine!" I sobbed. "I'm fine." I said, almost like it was second nature and not really something even I believed anymore. "I-I'm…"

"Shhh." He said gently. "I'm right here."

"He's dying Trevor."

"I'm so sorry baby." He said with a little squeeze.

"He's gonna die and leave me behind and he couldn't care less."

"No." He shook his head. "He cares."

"He didn't try to figure anything else to get Sam back. I was hurting to, but I didn't…And now that he's done it, gone and made the deal, he wont even help us get him out of it. He acts like it doesn't even matter to him that he's leaving us behind."

"Trust me." Trevor said. "It matters. That's precisely why he's acting like it doesn't. You know your brothers better than just about anyone. This is textbook Dean. Stubborn to the end. He's not gonna just give up what's really going on underneath. I mean hell, where do you think you get it from? I mean between almost raping me and almost kicking my ass, you were pretty much willing to do anything not to tell me how you were feeling."

I smiled a little. "I'm just…" I inhaled. Part of me still didn't want to say it so I tried to get it all out when I exhaled. "I'm just sick and tired of always bein' left behind and- I mean- I don't want to put this all on you."

"It's okay." He looked at me, understandingly. It was like he knew I had more to say- more I _wanted_ to say- but it was just hard to say it.

"But none of this is about you. It's not your fault and here I am making you…"

"Hey no one's making me do anything." Trevor said. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't think its good for you to keep things all bottled up the way you do. You try and carry the weight of the world sometimes Becca and then you feel like you let the world down when you can't do it. So as long as you've got something to say, I'm listening. At the same time," he paused and figured out the right way to word it. "I don't think you'll ever completely get this off your chest if I'm the only one you talk to about it."

I took another deep breath. "You want me to talk to my brothers." It wasn't a question. I knew.

"I think you kinda have to talk to them Becca."

"Really?" I said wincing a little.

"Yeah."

"Okay hold on for a minute." I said beginning to slowly pace around the room. "Lets just think about this. Realistically speaking if I were to have this same conversation with Sam and Dean, I'd end up getting all mushy again and probably hurt them by telling them they hurt me. Dad's still gone, Sam's still back and Dean's still got the deal hanging over his head. And I mean Trevor that's the best case scenario!"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "But would you rather have this hanging on you. Now I'll fight like hell with you to find a way out of this for Dean. But if we can't, do you really want any resentment or anger for him?"

"I wont." But I knew it was a lie before I even said it. I accepted my father's disappearing acts once he started nailing down Yellow Eyes and even his sacrifice for Dean, but part of me was still bitter that he was gone. I knew Sammy'd worked his butt off and deserved to go to Stanford. I was happy for him and all but sometimes I still resented him for leaving. I didn't want that with Dean. "You know you're forcing me to do something I really don't want to do."

"Oh please." Trevor laughed. "Like I've EVER been a been able to force you into anything you didn't want to do. Learned that the hard way and I've got the scar on my foot to prove it." He was referring to the time when we were kids and Trevor tried to get me to change the channel.

It was his house and he had been watching whatever I wanted for about two hours, but I still said no. He was with the choice of either getting me to change the channel himself or getting an adult to make me. But he knew doing the latter would brand him as a tattletale for the rest of time and he couldn't have that. So Trevor tried to get the remote from me and when that didn't work he went to change it manually. Thinking back on it, chucking the remote at him probably wasn't the best idea. I mean even in the best possible outcome, he would've ended up with the remote. But that wasn't all that happened. In what I can only describe as a horrible act of fate, the remote hit Trevor, he spun around and in doing so knocked over a chair which unfortunately had two of Dad's knives on it. The bigger one simply fell to the floor. But that pesky little one feel right on to his foot. Now it fell blade first so the cut wasn't nearly as bad as if it would have gone in with the tip. And luckily Joshua being a doctor had him patched up in no time. But we both still knew how much trouble I would've been in if he told what happened. Instead Trevor said he was just being clumsy around the knives and Dad and Joshua figured the cut was punishment enough for that.

"Ugh, that happened like a million years ago. And you still have both of you're feet, so what're you complaining about?" I rolled my eyes, exaggeratingly. My cell phone went off, surprising me, and the ring tone told me it was Dean. I was worried just thinking about talking to him and Sam. I swallowed hard. "Hey. Um when you and Sam get home can-"

"Sammy's not there?" He asked.

"What?" I said.

"Is Sam with you?"

"I thought you went to go get him."

"So he's not there." Dean said. "Sonofa..."

"Dean, what's going on?" I asked.

"We cant find him anywhere and he's not picking up his phone."

I had to catch my breath. The last time Sam had gone missing he was killed. "W-where are you?"

"We just checked the library." He said. "We're on our way to the bar."

"I'm coming to meet you." I said

"Becca somebody needs to be at Bobby's."

"Trevor's here." I explained grabbing my coat. All the while Trev locked at me nervously waiting to understand what was going on.

"No Becca. You stay there incase-"

"DEAN." I said. "I'm coming to meet you."

There was quiet on the line for a while. "I'll see you in 10."

We both knew that the way we drove when there was an emergency- especially one concerning Sam- we wouldn't need 10 minutes to get there. I quickly explained things to Trevor and he told me to take his car. I grabbed my phone to call Sam while he went to get the keys. I didn't even make it to the car door before Sam picked up and I felt like I could breath for the first time in five minute.

"Samm?!" I said.

"Hey Bex." He said, calmly enough that I figured nothing was wrong.

"Where the hell are you Sam? Everybody's worried sick!"

"I'm fine." He said.

"Then why didn't you tell us you were leaving the diner or at least pickup the phone when Dean called you?"

"Because I knew Dean wouldn't like what I'm doing."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"I'm going to see Ruby."

"You're going to see a demon?" I said. "Without telling anyone."

"I'm telling you." He said.

"Sam I don't like this." I said. "You've got everyone all worried now, come on. Can you at least call Dean and let him know what you're thinking about doing?"

"What I _am_ doing." He said. "And it's too important to have Dean- or anybody for that matter- talk me out of it."

"Sam I don't think you should-"

"She said she has information about Dean's deal Becca."

A/Nb: I really quickly wanted to say I know some of you guys have been a bit upset that I take so long between updates and that's understandable. After 90-ish chapters it gets harder not to repeat things I guess and I want to write stuff that you'll enjoy. That along with my medical issues makes it take a little longer. I'm not in anyway saying to stop telling me to update (it actually really fuels the fire and helps me :D), I'm simply saying that I really do appreciate how patient and kind you've been. Having OVER 1000 reviews (I'm still in shock with that one) shows a kind of support I am blown away by!

Thanks


	95. Chapter 95

A/N: New part! It's pretty angsty but i hope you like it anyways!

"You gonna call Dean?" Trevor asked after I explained why I wasn't trying to stop Sam.

"I have to don't I?" I asked. "I mean I cant just let him worry about Sammy for as long as he's gone…Then again he'll probably be more worried once he finds out where Sammy is only with a touch of pissed to go along with it."

"Maybe you can tell him Sam's safe and that _he'll_ explain when he gets home." Trevor suggested.

"And then we can all fly away on our unicorns and sing showtunes while it rains lollipops from the sky."

"Oh good, sarcasm." He said. "I was just trying to come up with an idea."

"Have you met my brother?" I asked. "There's no way I can call him up and say, 'Don't worry Dean. Sam told me he's fine, but you'll have to wait for the punchline until he comes back' without him killing me in the process."

"So then you've got to tell him."

I sighed. "You know one of these days I'm gonna get lucky and have a whole day without any stress. I'll probably have to be in a coma for it to happen, but its gonna happen." I picked up the phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Becca, hey did he come home? Is he alright?" Dean asked, the worry in his voice making me feel awful.

"Yeah, he's fine Dean." I said.

"When did he get there?" He said. "Nevermind. We're on our way back. I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Dean wait-" I said, but he'd already hung up. "Dean's coming back. He thinks Sammy's here. He hung up before I could tell him anything else." I'd known Dean was going to be mad. Now he was gonna be mad and in the same room as me.

Me and Trevor pretty much just paced the entirety of the house twice until they got back.

"Where is he?" Dean asked, looking around.

"Okay, look Dean I tried to say something before you hung up, but you cut me off." I explained.

"Say something about what?" He asked.

"Sammy doesn't think there's any reason to worry." I said.

"Worry about what?" Dean said. "You said he was fine."

"He is. I called him and he said…"

"You called him?" Dean asked. "You _called_ him? That's your proof? Ever heard of demon possession."

"If you're so scared of demon possession, what the hell did we get those tattoos for?"

"Watch your tone." Dean warned. Besides there's still shapeshifters. Hell Becca even humans have ways to reproduce another persons voice."

I wanted to have some smart ass response because he'd just started laying into me in front of everybody, but I felt so stupid at the same time. I mean, he was right. I guess Bobby could tell how bad I was feeling. "Take it easy Dean."

"Its okay Bobby." I said. "He's right."

"Damn straight I'm right." Dean said. "Well what did what we're hoping was Sam say?"

"He said- well he said he was going to go get information about your deal." I said. "From Ruby."

"Aw hell." Bobby sighed.

"Why didn't he tell anyone he was going?" Joshua asked.

"He thought we'd try and stop him." I said.

"Then why would he go?" Dean asked.

"He's trying to save your life Dean." I said.

Dean looked up at me, quiet for a second. "You didn't try and stop him did you?"

"Yeah I did." I said.

"No, you didn't." He said.

"I told him he shouldn't go."

"Sure you did, but did you really try and stop him Becca? Once you found out why he was going?"

"What do you want from me?" I asked. "He was already on his way Dean. You really think I was gonna convince Sam not to go. Okay, tell me."

"What?" he said.

"Tell me." I repeated. "Since you know what I _should_ have said to Sam, I'd really like to hear it. Oh but while you're at it, keep in mind that Sam has like a thirty percent success rate of ever being argued into changing his mind when he thinks he's right. So again, what should I have said to our brother that would, at least in theory, make him turn down information that would get you out of your deal?"

The room was still as my brother and I just stared at each other. The part of me that wanted to back down, to remember and follow the chain of command that had always been in place in our family took a backseat to the emotions that were whipping around me and making my heart beat race. The emotions from everything I'd gone through that day, the past year, seemingly my whole life kept me firmly planted there. Dean finally looked away just long enough to find my phone on the table. "Pick it up."

"What?" I asked.

"You're gonna call him." He said.

"Why cant you call him?"

"We must have called him a hundred times, but he picked up and told _you_ where he was going and what he was planning on doing, because he knows what he's doing isn't right."

"Or he just knows how much you hate Ruby." I said

"Call him, Darlin'." Bobby said. To be honest I'd all but forgotten anyone else was in the room. "We should at least make sure the kid's safe."

"You see?" Dean said. "Bobby's thinking clearly. Now quit being a pain and make the damn call Becca."

"Well two seconds ago you were all, 'hearing him tell you something on the phone isn't proof of anything', but now it does because its what you're asking me to do?"

"I'm not asking." My brother said. "I'm telling and I'm not gonna tell you again before I lose my patience."

I was suddenly fully aware of the eyes on me from the rest of the room and as angry as I'd become with Dean, he still pulled rank. And in our family it wasn't exactly pleasant when someone who out ranked you lost their patience. I'd just forced myself to suppress a sigh and picked up my phone when we heard a car pull up.

"Sammy." Dean said, rushing out the door. We all followed. Sam looked surprised as we made our way over to him. "What the hell Sam? Taking off like that? Going to talk to a demon."

Sam shot me a look before rolling his eyes. "Dean we've been over this. Ruby just wants to help."

"Yeah, cuz helping us will totally score her a friendship merit badge from demon scouts." Dean said. "She's screwing with you!"

"Really Dean?" Sam asked. "So then is that why she found out who holds your contract?"

"What?" I asked. "She gave you a name?"

"Lilith."

"Does she know where Lilith is?" I said.

"Not yet." Sam explained. "But she did tell me how we can kill her."

"Oh really?" Dean said sarcastically. "Because I never signed on to do what some demon bitch tells me."

"_You_ don't have to do anything." Sam said a little to cautiously. "She said me and Becca would have to, we'd just to learn how to tap into our whole psychic things, learn how to use them."

"I already told her no." I said.

"Becca…" Sam sighed.

"_I _already told _you_ no." Dean said.

"Well I don't think you have final say on this one."

Dean laughed, dryly before regaining his serious tone. "Listen up, all of you. Cause this is the last time I'm saying this. MY deal. MY decision. And let me tell you one more thing." Dean got closer to Sam. "You take off and scare me like that EVER again and I'll beat the crap out of you." He stalked back towards the house.

"Thanks Becca." Sam said.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't tell you where I was going so that you could run and tell Dean. Don't you think you're a little old to be a tattle tale?"

"You know what Sam? You can just-" I started before I once again remembered the eyes on me. "Can you guys give us a minute."

"Oh sure thing." Joshua said.

"Yeah we better make sure Dean isn't in the house breaking all of my stuff." Bobby agreed.

"I be right inside if you need me." Trevor said to me.

"Before you start in again," Sam said once they were gone. "just hear me out."

"Why should I?" I asked. "You don't seem to hear a word I'm saying. You and Ruby both. I don't want to use these powers. I don't think either of us should. We got them from things that are just- they're evil Sam. Simple as that."

"You're right Bex, it's pretty damn simple. We're getting nowhere and times almost up. We went from no clue who or what had the deal or how to kill it. Now we know both."

"What about the knife?" I asked.

"What?"

"Ruby has that demon killing knife. We finally know what demon holds the contract why cant we just take that blade of Ruby's and cut the bitches heart out? Why is Ruby jumping so quickly to us using these powers?"

"I don't know. " He said. "I'm sure she has good reason for us to use them though."

"Well I have good reason not to." I said. "Why doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Sam sighed and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and I felt like I was a little kid again. Having my big brother look me in the eye and trying to explain why Dad couldn't make it home or how he knew Dean was was safe even though he'd been dragged into the house half mauled. "It does matter to me." Sam said. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, called you a tattle tale and all. You were right to cal Dean. But look- I know you're scared. I am too. I don't want to use anything that has anything to do with that yellow eyed bastard. But if it helps us save Dean…" He looked at me and worked something over in his mind. "I'll ask her about the knife."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said. "I mean it's a plan I'm pretty sure we can convince Dean to get behind, even if it does involve Ruby."

"Easier said than done." I said.

"He is pretty mad, isn't he?"

"Sam, aside from all the demon crap, you just took off without a word." I explained. "I mean not to bring up a crappy memory but that happened once before about a year ago and it ended up with you dead."

"I didn't want him to freak out."

"Well mission accomplished on that one." I said.

"I need to talk to him." We both went back in the house. Joshua, Trev and Bobby were all in the kitchen, but Dean wasn't with them. "I just- I wanted to apologize to you guys." Sam said. "I had to see Ruby, but didn't want to worry you like that, it was a really jerk move." They all nodded in silent forgiveness before Sammy turned to me. "I'm uh, I'm gonna go talk to Dean for a second." He looked surprised when I started to follow him. "You're going in too?"

I shrugged "Somebody's gotta mediate this and lets face it, im the least confrontational of the three of us."

Sam laughed. "Is that so?"

"Okay well maybe not, but I'm the one that can yell loud enough to drown both of you out."

We went to the room Sam and Dean always shared at Bobby's and I held my breath as we walkedin, unsure of just how Dean or Sam were gonna play this. Would Dean scream, or worse, give the silent treatment? Would Sammy excuse his actions or simply apologize?

I was a little surprised to see Dean reading on the bed. Sam seemed a little shocked too. "Dean?"

"Yeah." He said, not looking up from his book.

"What is that?" I asked. Dean held up the cover. "Slaughterhouse-Five?"

"It calms me down." He said.

"_Slaughterhouse-Five_ calms you down?" Sam asked.

"It's the only thing keeping me from taking a swing at you right now, so I'd say yeah, it calms me down."

Sam sighed. "Look man, I came in here to say I'm sorry."

"Oh really?" Dean asked. "For what exactly? Taking the advice of a demon? Trying to talk our baby sister into it? Or for skipping town for a demon date without so much as a phone call?"

"I should have told you what I was doing." Sam said.

"You shouldn't have been doing it in the first place. I mean I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Sam."

"Dean." I said. "Will you just let him finish."

"Becca and I were talking." Sam said. I could see him trying to find the right way to say it. "We know Ruby has a demon killing knife and now that we know that Lilith is a demon we can ask Ruby for the knife and use it to go after her."

"No way." Dean said.

"Why not?" Sam asked frustrated.

"I don't trust Ruby, that's why not."

"Even after she saved our lives? Even after she fixed the cult?"

"What makes her so special Sammy?" Dean asked. "In all the years, all the demons we've seen, have ANY of them claimed to be on our side? Have any of them said they somehow kept their human-y memories and wanted to play for team human? No. So why the hell should I trust her to be the one good apple out of the bunch?"

"We're down to days Dean." Sam said carefully.

Dean paused before shrugging. "You don't think I know that Sammy?"

THIS was exactly what I'd been talking about with Trevor. "You don't act like it." I said before I could stop.

Dean peered over at me. "I'm sorry, what does this conversation have to do with you Becca. I mean I thought you agreed with me on this one."

"I don't want to use any type of psychic crap, but I don't want you to die Dean." I said.

"Well I am." He said bluntly.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"What? It's the truth Sammy. The sooner you both get used to that, the better off we'll all be."

"How are we supposed to 'get used to' that?" I asked. Dean turned away. "How can you be 'used to' it?"

"Becca I made the choice, now I have to deal with the consequences." He said. "I'd do it all over again if I had to."

"What?" Sam said.

"You were dead Sam. I had to do something."

"But you're dying and we can't do anything?" Sammy asked.

"What you're trying to do…its too dangerous." Dean said.

We we all quiet for a minute before I decided to speak. "Dean?"

He cleared his throat quickly. "Yeah."

"You don't want to die, right?"

This time a different silence took over. An expectant silence that made me, not for the first time, wish I could shove the words right back into my mouth. "What?" He asked.

"I know you don't want to- I- I just meant…" I stumbled. "I just… I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to say. I'm sorry."

"Becca, what did you mean?" He asked.

I looked down and started playing with my jeans. "Nothing."

"It's okay Bex." Sam said.

"I just- sometimes it just feels like everybody wants to…leave." I hated how small my voice sounded.

"What do you mean everybody?" Sam asked.

"My birthparents left me for dead one way or another."

"They were dicks." Dean said. "You're better off."

"I know." I said. "I know, but then Dad left us over and over. He apologized- I know he had he reasons every time, but…and then he died. He sold himself to that demon without so much as a goodbye. Sammy, you took off as soon as he could.

"Becca…" Sam said.

"I'm not blaming you, but I-I still wonder sometimes if you'd even still be with us if Jessica hadn't died and…" The look on his face broke my heart. "I didn't mean- I'm sorry, that didn't come out right."

"No." He said. "Its fine. Keep going."

I didn't want to, but what else could I do. I'd already started. "Well…And now there's you Dean." We both instinctively looked up at each other. "Youe were the only one that hadn't left me. The only one in all this time and…and I know its been hard. Sticking it out this long. Our lives suck a lot of the time. But in all the people who've left, you're the only one that doesn't even seem the slightest bit upset about it. Sometimes its like I'm not important enough to stick around for."

"Becca." Dean said. I couldn't look at him. My eyes were burning from the amount of crying I'd been doing that day and I didn't think I could physically handle any more. "Look, you two, you're it for me. Mean I don't want to die. I don't. I wish there was some way out of this, cause its scary as hell…no pun intended." Sam shook his head. "Anyway, yeah…I'm- I am scared of hell...But I'm more scared of not being with you. Not being able to take care of you guys, know you're safe, even- even see you? Its gonna be worse than torture."

His voice hitched right at the end and I rubbed my eyes, cutting the tears off at the pass. "So then why cant we even try and save you?"

"If I go down, I don't want you two getting caught in the crossfires. I don't want you hurt." He said.

"Dean." Sam shook his head. "You sound like Dad. How did you feel when Dad made his deal. Wouldn't you have wanted to fight it?"


	96. Chapter 96

A/N: New Part. Hope you like it!

There was no arguing it and we all knew that. Given the chance Dean would have fought Dad's deal tooth and nail. We all would. With no real arguments left, Dean finally had to suck it up and deal with it: We were going to get him out of that deal and he was going to help us.

Once we were finally back on the same team –fully and completely- we were a force to be reckoned with. We researched and hunted and tortured demons looking for Lilith's location. According to Dean there was no need for the knife until we knew where to go with it, so we left summoning Ruby out for a while until we could track down Lilith. True to form, Bobby, Joshua and Trevor were there to help in any way we needed them.

Any hunter worth his salt looking at us from a distance would have thought everything was going great; that we were unstoppable. And even though I truly believed we could do this, I was starting to panic. It wasn't Lilith. We'd been up against bad ass demons before. It was Dean. I started noticing little cracks in his armor begin to show. By 48 hours he'd become a tense as a rock. By hour 30 he'd begun getting a little twitchy. My whole life my cool, big brother made everything look so easy. Because of that, as hard as he was trying to shake it, even the tiniest shred of panic was obvious on him.

"Becca!" I was half way through a contact sheet when Sammy called me down. He and Dean were sitting on Bobby's couch. "Dig up anything good?"

"Nope." I said.

"Me either" Dean added.

"Well, Bobby has, finally." Sam said. We looked up expectantly. "A way to find Lilith."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"With just, uh, 30 hours to go." Dean said as if he barely cared. "Hey, why don't we just make a T.J. run instead? Some señoritas, cervezas?…Hey, what's Spanish for "donkey show"?"

"Dean!" I said trying not to gag. "Ew. Sometimes you guys forget I'm NOT a dude."

"I'm a dude and I still wouldn't ever do that Dean."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I was just kidding… kinda." Dean said.

"Well FYI if we do save you?" Sam said. "Let's go to a don- let's never do _that_."

"Yeah. You say that now, but after a few Corona's you might just-" He stopped for a second, starring at me and Sam.

"Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said snapping back to reality. "Yeah, I'm good. Let's go hear this breakthrough of Bobby's."

Bobby was putting a pendulum over a map.  

"What's up Bobby?" I asked.

"A name's what's up?"

A name." Bobby explained. "That s the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, the right ritual, ain t nothing you can t suss out.

"Like where Lilith is?" Sammy asked.

"Kid, when I get it done, we ll know the street she's on Bobby said before he started reciting some Latin. The pendulum landed on New Harmony, Indiana. "We have a winner."

"Alright. Let s go." Sam said. 

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Dean stoppws him. "Just holster it up, there, Tex."

"Dean we've got a place. That's what we've been waiting for." I said. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Where do I start? I mean, first of all, we dont even know if Lilith actually holds my deal. Taking intell from a demon? Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isnt this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue?"

"I'm sorry. So, then, what _are_ we supposed to do, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Look, just 'cause I got to die doesn't mean you have to, okay?" Dean said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "So what the hell then Dean? Have you just been on board with us trying to save cause you didn't really think we stood a chance?"

"No." Dean said. "I'm still for saving me. But either we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Okay, fine. Well then it's time to get us that bona fide demon-killing Ginsu. I'm summoning Ruby."

"Not yet-" Dean started.

"Then when?" I asked.

"When we can trust her." Dean said.

"Damnit Dean!" Sam said. "We don't have time for trust falls and campfire bonding. We've got hours left."

"He's right Dean." I said. "I mean do I trust the bitch? Not even as far as I could throw a big rig. But the plan was to get the knife when we found Lilith. And Ruby's got the knife."

"For all we know, she works for Lilith." Dean said.

"Give me another option Dean. I mean, tell me what else we can do." Sam said. "otherwise we have to-

"No! Damn it!" Dean cut him off. "Just no. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again. You guys want to save me, find something else." He sat at the couch and reached for one of about ten books.

Bobby started to leave. "Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I guess…to find something else." He shrugged, walking out.

I looked at Dean. His face was buried in the book, but I could tell he wasn't even reading it. He just didn't want to look at us. He couldn't. And to be honest _that_ pissed me off. We'd had our little Winchester heart to heart, we told him how much we needed him to cut the crap and get board and I thought after almost a year of begging we'd gotten through to him. But there he was pretending to research; pretending to try and save his own life. Of course he didn't want to go after Lilith now that we knew where she was. Of course he didn't want to get a weapon that might kill her. He was just going to take the suckers way out. Make a show of fighting just get us off his back while the clock ran out? I shook my head and started to walk out of the room.

"Becca Anne…" Dean tried to stop me.

"Don't talk to me." I said. "Not right now. If you want to quit, fine. But I'm not going to."

I went upstairs, fuming. It took me an hour to read through 13 pages. I was skimming over words, not even paying attention to what I was reading. That only made me more mad. I mean, my brother's decision not to work on saving his life was making it impossible for me to even try. I was reading the word "hellhound" for the 184th time when I heard yelling. I ran down the stairs. The noise was coming from the basement. It was there that I saw Dean and Ruby fighting. I looked to Sam, who'd been knocked to the ground. "You bitch!" I growled and ran toward her, but she knocked me back too. She got Dean on the floor and kicked him hard. To her surprise and mine he started laughing

"What the hell are you grinning at?" Ruby asked. 

"Missing something?" Dean asked holding up the knife.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch." She said moving toward him but suddenly she was stopped. I looked up and realized there was a devil s trap drawn on the ceiling. 

"Like I said," Dean smiled and helped me and Sammy up. "I knew you d come. Let's go."

"Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?" She was suddenly panicked as Sam and I followed him up the stairs. "So, you're just too stupid to live, is that it? Then fine. You deserve hell. And I wish I could be there, Dean. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! I wish I could be there to hear you scream!"

Dean turned just long enough to say. "And I wish you'd shut your pie hole, but we don't always get what we want."  

We went back up to the living room. "We should get the weapons togeth-." Dean started.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Sammy didn't listen to me, called Ruby." Dean said.

"It got us the knife didn't it." Sam said.

"Yeah cause I knew you'd go running to the hell bitch, so I threw up a little devil's trap for protection."

"And neither of you thought to tell me?" I asked.

"What?" they both said together.

"I was upstairs this whole time. Nobody felt the need to say 'Hey Becca, I'm summoning Ruby' or 'I'm just gonna toss up a devil's trap really quick'?"

"Bex, I know you aren't exactly team Ruby." Sam sighed.

"But I've always been pro saving Dean and I even backed you up when you said we should talk to Ruby, but now you don't want me talking to her."

"Why would do you want to talk to Ruby?" Dean asked.

"Im not saying I want to talk to her, I'm just saying being consulted would have been nice."

"Oh God are you really chosing now to go all "women's lib" on us Becca." Dean said sarcastically.

My eyes nearly popped out, I was so mad. I turned to Sam. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him and then I'm gonna kill you and then-"

"Bex calm down." Sam said.

"Seriously." Dean added. "I mean you guys wanted the knife, we've got the knife. I don't know about you, but I think we're all set."

"Actually Dean," Sam said. "I was thinking."

"Oh jeez that's never a good thing." Dean said under his breath.

"Look man...What if, uh...what if Ruby is right?"

"Right about what?" I asked.

Instead of answering me, Dean just stared at Sammy "Quit looking at me like that."

"Right about what?" I repeated.

"Right about-"

"Nothing." Dean cut Sam off.

"Ugh DUDE. Im so sick of being left out of EVERYTHING." I said.

"Fine." Dean said. "Ruby seems to think that she can teach Sammy here to give Lilith the old "Carrie" stare and make her go poof."

"What?" I asked, more in the dark than ever.

"That's not exactly what she meant." Sam explained.

"So what then?"

"I…I don't know what Ruby meant. Something to do with my whole psychic deal, but I'm not sure what she wants me to do, because Dean showed up."

"Your psychic thing?" I said.

"Yeah, she thinks she can can make it so I can use it against Lilith and kill her."

"How?"

"I don't know how. You know, maybe we should just go and ask her."

"Damnit Sam," Dean said. "No, we got knife."

"Guys, just listen to me for a second." Sam said. "From what we know Lilith is just about the toughest demon we've ever faced. She's powerful and she has good reason to want us all dead and all we got against her is one little knife? I mean Dean you said it. We go in smart or we dont go in at all."

Dean just kept staring at him. "Dean, we're running out of time here." I added. "I mean we know where Lilith is and yeah, maybe the knife was our best and it's a damned good one but…We've only got one shot at this and a lots riding on it. Let's say we get your contract, but we can't get close enough with the knife to kill Lilith? What then? Does Sammy die? We gotta make sure we get everything taken care of. Use all our assets. So, if there's a surefire way, then maybe we should just talk about it."

"You're right." Dean said. "We gotta get everything taken care of. And if at any time it looks like we cant, we let the chips fall."

"What?" Sam asked.

"If we cant get my contract and gank Lilith then we stop."

"Dean…" I started.

"We are not gonna make the same mistake all over again." He said.

Sammy shook his head. "You said that, but what does that even mean? "

"Don t you see a pattern here?" Dean asked. "Dad s deal, my deal, now this? I mean, every time one of us is up to the crick another one is begging to sell their soul. Thats all this is, man. Rubys just jerking your chain. Dad was afraid of you using these powers and told me I'd have to use Becca to kill you because of them. It would be a disgrace to his memory to let you go down that road to save my life."

"Dean." Sam started. "I don't know why Dad said that, but this is me. I can handle it. Becca and I will handle it. You're our brother."

"Exactly Sammy." Dean said. "That's why this keeps happening. You two are my weak spot. And I'm yours. You know it's true. And those evil sons of bitches know it, too. I mean, what we'll do for each other- how far we will go? They're using that against us."

"So, what then?" I said. "We just stop looking out for each other? I wont do that Dean. I _can't_ do that." My voice cracked and I inhaled hard.

"I'm not saying that." Dean said. "I'm saying, we stop being martyrs. We we stop spreading it for these demons. We take this knife and we go after Lilith our way, the way Dad taught us to. And if I gotta get dragged down to hell, at least I know I went down swinging." He looked up at us. "What do you think?"

I took a deep breath and steadied myself. "How long have you been practicing that."

"Shut up." Dean said with a faint smile.

I shrugged and turned to Sam. "What do you think? Past 20 minutes or maybe even like an hour. Not word for word, you know, but-"

"I think it could have done with some background music." Sam said to Dean. "You totally should have been jamming _Eye of the tiger_ right there."

"Oh, bite me!" Dean said, full on smiling now. "So, Indiana, huh?" Sam and I nodded. "Let's get this show on the road… And by the way, I _barely_ practiced that speech."

"Dude, it was practically ripped out of Braveheart." Sam said. "They can take our lives, but they'll never take OUR FREEDOM." Dean and I stared at him. "What?"

"Dude, first thing we do after we kill Lilith? Get you some acting lessons." He joked.

"Aw come on." Sam laughed. "It wasn't that bad."

"How do you ever convince anyone you're an FBI agent?" I added, teasing him more.

"Haha, you guys are SO funny." Sammy said. "We should get everything packed."

"Guys." I stopped them. "What about- I mean what do about Bobby and Joshua and Trev."

"As in should they come with us?" Dean said.

Sam sighed. "We can't ask them for this."

"I know." Dean said. "I mean they would say yes, but this- this is too much to ask for."

"It's not their fight." I agree.

"Good luck telling that to them." Dean said.

"So maybe we shouldn't." Sam suggested, cautiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Sneak out?"

"No." Dean said. said. "We're not 14 year old girls. We just, you know, leave quietly. Without telling anyone what we're doing. Or where we're going."

"So sneak out." I said.

"Yeah kinda." He said quickly. "What do you guys think."

I thought about it. None of them would have refused to go, and they had done so much for us already. Besides this was the biggest thing we'd ever done and it wasn't all that certain any of us would come back for it. I know its selfish, but I didn't think I could do a goodbye like that.

Bobby would make us take some big group picture, if he let us go at all. He'd been just as important to my life as my own father was. The idea of leaving him behind tore me up inside.

And Joshua would want check and recheck all of our bags. It wasn't in his nature to really show his emotions freely, but thats what made what he did do so special. He was always there for me and my brothers when we needed it. He, like Bobby, had become part of our crazy, mixed up family.

And then their was Trevor. I couldn't say goodbye to him. Just thinking about it was too hard. He wasn't just the boy I loved and who loved me. Aside from my brothers, he was my very best friend. He was the first person I thought about when I woke up in the morning and (although I would have denied it until I was blue in the face) sometimes…a lot of the time I saw myself with him and our lives together. A wedding and kids and a family and all that gushy stuff a girl with the last name Winchester is supposed to swear on a stack of bibles she could never want. But I did want them when I thought about sharing them with Trevor at some point. That's why if we were going to leave them behind for this, I couldn't say bye to him. Because saying goodbye to Trevor, one of those big teary anything-could-happen goodbyes, mean saying goodbye to all of that stuff I never thought I could have until I fell for him.

"We sneak out and then let Bobby kill us after we kill Lillith." I said. "Sounds like our kind of a plan."


	97. Chapter 97

A/N: Hey guys. I've had this saved for a while. I posted a chapter concerning death in one of my other stories and I got a bunches of messages that it freaked out some readers who know my health situation and what I've been going through for a few years now. So I didn't want to post this until I could tell them I'm responding well to everything and back at home and *fingers crossed* out of the woods on this thing.

Anyways thanks for all of the support and I hope you guys all enjoy this new part worry free!

We'd managed to quietly get all packed up and into the Impala, just the three of us, but when Dean turned the key the Impala wouldn't start. He tried three times and nothing.

"Dude, maybe we should just try one of Bobby's cars." Sam offered.

"It's cool. She'll start." Dean said. "Come on Baby."

"Dean, we're kind of on a time crunch here." I reminded him. "Sam's right, we should…"

"No way." He cut me off. "This could be my last job and there's no way I'm leaving my baby behind."

"That's exactly what I was counting on." We all looked out the window and saw Bobby, Trevor and Joshua standing there. "Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked holding the Impala's distributor cap.

"We got the knife" Dean explained, getting out of the car.

"And you intend to use it without us?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, or are we that easy to forget about?" Trev said.

"Trevor," I sighed. "Of course not."

"This is about us, okay?" Dean tried. "This isn't your fight."

"The hell it isn't!" Bobby said. "Family don't end with blood, boy."

"You think we worked our asses off looking for Lilith just to get left behind." Joshua added.

"Joshua… did you just swear?" Sam asked.

"Yes. The thought of you three sneaking off to do this on your own has me madder than a wet hen and twice as worried."

"We can't ask you to do this." I shook my head.

"You don't have to." Trevor took my hand.

"Besides," Bobby said. "You need us. Dean's playing wounded."

"Ruby barely hurt him Bobby." I said.

"That ain't what I'm talking about Darlin'." He said. "Tell me Dean, how many hallucinations you ever had so far?"

"Hallucinations?" Sam asked. I was just as confused.

"How'd you know?" Dean said quietly.

I turned to my brother. "What are you talking ab-"

"Because that's what happens when you got hellhounds on your butt." Bobby said to Dean. "And because Im smarter than you three idjuts and I happen know stuff. Like the fact that you three wont get very far without this." With that he handed Dean the distributor cap. "We'll follow you in my car. And don't be stopping to pee every 10 minutes, either."

He and Joshua walked away. Trevor started to follow but I pulled him back to me. "You could never be easy to forget."

"I know."He said.

"I just didn't want to say goodbye."

"I know." He said.

"I love you." I said.

"I know." He smiled and kissed me.

"Hey!" Bobby yelled from his car. "Can you two lovebirds get a move on it! You can make out all you want when we're done with Lilith."

"Just for clarification, no you can't." Sam said quickly.

"Yeah, over my dead body." Dean added. "…No pun intended."

We were pretty quiet for the first ten minutes of the ride. Dean kept his eyes on the road. I sat there trying not to think of how totally insane this whole thing was. Suddenly Sammy said "Hey guys."

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"I was- I was just thinking that if this doesn't end up going the way we want it to- I just want you both to know that…"

"No." Dean cut him off. "No, no, no, no, no."

"No what?" Sam askd.

"You are NOT gonna bust out the misty goodbye speech, okay?"

"Dean let him speak." I said.

"No." He said. "None of that."

"How is it you're call?"

"Because" He said. "This might be my last day. I figure my death day should be kinda like my birthday. And what's the rule on my birthday?"

Sam and I sighed before both reciting on of Dean's golden rules. "Sappy equals crappy."

"Exxxxxactly." Dean nodded. "I mean, if this is my last day on Earth, I do not want it to be socially awkward. You know what I do want though?" He turned on the radio.

"Bon Jovi?" Sam asked.

"You hate Bon Jovi." I said.

"I do not _hate_ Bon Jovi. Bon Jovi rocks...on occasion." And then, as if wonders would never cease, my big brother started singing along. "_And I walk these streets! A loaded six-string on my back! I play for keeps. Cause I might not make it back! I've been everywhere!_ Come on!" He said encouraging us.

Seeing him sing like that, we couldn't _not_ join in. There we were. Possibly the biggest fight of our lives and we were belting out a classic song in a classic car. No one could say us Winchesters didn't have style.

We cruised along, Dean breaking his record for fastest driver in the country. So it wasn't really a surprise when we got pulled over. Still Dean turned on his best charmer smile. "Problem, Officer."

"License and registration please?" He took them and said "Did you realize you were going 75 in a 55 Mr...Hagar?"

"Yes." Dean paused for a moment. "Yes, sir. Uh, see our Uncle's got in a wreck and we're on our way to see him at the hospital. As a matter of fact..." He suddenly the officer with his car door, punched him and he stabbed him with Rubys knife.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"What the hell?!" I screamed as the policeman shook and expelled a demon.

"What just happened? Bobby asked, running over with the others.

"Dean just killed a demon." Sam explained.

"I could see its face, its real face under that one."Dean said.

"How is that possible?" I asked. "I mean it's crazy."

"Actually, it's not all that crazy." Joshua said.

"Dad he's seeing demon's true faces. I've never heard anybody do anything like that."

"That's because normally when they get that far ahead, their probably too scared to talk about it. And a few hours later it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"What he means is, you got just over five hours to go, Dean." Bobby said. "Kinda in the middle, so you can start seeing the darkside."

"It all still sounds like Star Wars talk to me." Dean said.

"You're almost hell's bitch, so you can see hell's other bitches."

"That's great." Sam said.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"Lillith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let'em sound the alarm. If she knows that we're here, we're dead before we've started. So you being able to see through their meat suits actually comes in handy."

"If it'll help us get her faster and save Dean in time, I'm all for it." I said.

"Speaking of time, now that we've got this whole plan together with my new found 6th sense, can we go, please?"

I laughed a little and everyone stared at me. "What? I just thought about how that totally works because Dean's literally seeing dead people and how he it's ironic because he always used to call Sammy "Haley Joel" and now he…" They all just continued to blankly stare at me. "But it's totally inappropre- did someone mention leaving? We should leave. Lets go." I mentally kicked myself and got in the car as everyone else followed suit. When we finally got to the town, we quietly made our way behind a few houses, using Dean's new demon vision thing to avoid some of Lillith's henchmen. We made it to the window of one house just in time to see a family sitting around the most sugar filled dinner I've ever seen. But that wasn't what caused us to stop. We all froze starring at the dead elderly man that lay dead on the floor.

"It's the little girl" Dean said. "God, her face is awful."

"We gotta get in there and help them." Trev said.

"Wait!" Dean stopped him.

"Dean they're sitting ducks in there.

"Look." He pointed to some of the people in the town. "The real go-getter mailman on the clock at 9:00 p.m.? And Mr. Rogers over there. They're faces are all demony."

"So we get past them and get inside." Sam said.

"And then what?" Dean asked. "We murder some little girl. Even if it saves me, that's not right."

"Dude, this isn't just about saving you." Sam said. "We kill Lillith, we save everyone."

He hated it, we all did, but he agreed. Bobby, Joshua and Trevor stayed behind to prepare holy water. God knows we were gonna need a lot. Me and my brothers made our way through some of the demons on guard duty with Ruby's knife. We were almost there when I felt someone grab me from behind. "Give me my knife back."

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean asked.

"You're not half as smart as you think you are, that's how." She said.

"Wow."

"What?" Ruby ased.

"Nothing, I just couldn't tell before because of the flesh you're in, but boy your true face." Dean whistled. "Somebody fell from the hideous tree and hit every branch going down."

"Funny." She said unamused and tighted her grip on my throat. "Now give me my knife back or baby sister here gets her neck snapped."

"Wait Ruby calm down." Sam said.

"You're kidding right? I offer you a way to win and you steal my stuff." She said. "I'm so through playing nice with you Winchesters. I'm taking my toys and going home."

"Look we'll give it back to you." Sam promised.

"Damn straight." Ruby said.

"Right after this is all over."

"It's already over. Dean's good as dead and you've only got yourselves to blame. I gave you all a way out and you blew it. This time it's not a choice. Give me the knife and go home."

"Um I think that ships sailed." I said noting a group of people coming toward us.

"Demons?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yup." He said. We took off toward the house. Sammy started picking the lock.

"We're screwed." Ruby said.

"We've got a back up plan." Dean explained. "It's just running a little late."

Suddenly the sprinkler systems began filling the yards with the holy water, blocking the mob of demons. Sam got the lock and the four of us went into the house. Te closet door opened and I swear I almost unloaded a whole clip into the little girls father.

Dean hurried to covered the man's mouth. "We are here to help, okay?" The man nodded. "I'm gonna move my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?" Another nod.

"Sir, where's your daughter?" Sam asked.

He had tears in his eyes. "It's not her anymore."

"Where is she?" Sammy repeated.

"Upstairs in her bedroom." He explained. "But don't- don't go up there. She'll kill us all."

"Okay, okay, okay. Listen to me," Dean tried to calm him down. "I want you to go downstairs to the basement, put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?"

"Not without my wife." He said backing away from Dean.

"Sir you have to listen to us." I tried.

"No." He backed away again. "I wont leave her! I wont-" Ruby cut him of with a punch in the face.

"Ruby!"Sam huffed

"What?" She asked. "We don't have time for your touchy feely bull right now." Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh please , you're just mad I punched him before you got the chance."

Dean ignored her and took the mans arms. "Look for the girl."

Ruby split off from me and Sam and we searched the house. We finally got to the little girls room. She was lying there sleeping in her mothers arms. I thought about how innocent she looked, when the mothers eyes shot over to us. She saw the knife in Sammy's hand. "Do it!" She begged quietly. "Do it! Hurry!"

Sammy swallowed hard and positioned himself to stab the little girl.

"Wait!" Dean stopped him. "It's not her?"

"What?" Sam said.

"It's not in the girl anymore." His voice woke up the girl who panicked seeing Sam standing there with the knife.

"Shhhhh." The mother began crying. "It's okay. Mommy's here."

"Becca." Dean said. "Get'm down to the basement and meet us back up here."

I rushed her down to the basement, assuring her that her husband was down there and we'd take care of everything. Before closing the door grabbed her hand. "Listen, okay? No matter what you hear, you, your husband and your daughter stay in the basement." With that I carefully ran back up to meet with my brothers and Ruby. They were less quietly fighting.

"Just shut up for a second." Sam said to Dean. "If it's the only way to save you, I'm using my psychic thing."

"Sam no." I said. "You can't."

"She's actually right this time Sammy. You had your chance." Ruby shook her head. "You can't just flip and switch. We needed time."

"Well, there's got to be something!" Sam all but begged.

"Sammy-" Dean tried.

"No, Dean! I'm not gonna let you go to hell!" Sam screamed.

"Yes, you are!" He yelled back. Dean took a breath. "Yes, you are. I'm sorry. Sammy, Becca Anne I'm truly sorry. I mean, this is all my fault. I know that. But grasping at straws, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean squinted a little. "Keep fighting." He said. "And take care of my wheels. Sam, make sure Becca doesn't keep everything to herself until she explodes. Becca, don't let Sammy turn everything into a math problem. Make sure he was some fun. I want you both to remember what Dad taught you, okay?" We nodded and Dean's eyes glossed over. "And remember what I taught you." I jumped as I heard a clock strike midnight and a tear that'd been hanging fell down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Ruby shook her head. "I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy."

Suddenly Dean looked away "Hellhound." He said.

"Where?" I asked.

"There." Dean pointed and we took off to another room. We started barricading the door while Dean spread Goofer dust in front of it.

"That dust won't last forever. Give me the knife. Maybe I can fight it off." Ruby offered.

"Wait." Dean said.

"I'm trying to help you." She said.

"It's in Ruby." Dean explained. "It's not Ruby, it's-" and just liked that I was pinned against the wall. I looked over and saw same in a similar situation while Dean was being held on the table.

"Where's Ruby?" Sam asked.

"She was a very bad girl so I sent her far far away." Lillith pouted.

"How long have you been in her?" I asked.

"Not long." Lillith smiled. "But I like it. Kiddies are so fun and filled with innocence. But this one's all grown-up and pretty. Stay tuned and I might give teenager a try." She said touching my cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Dean yelled.

She ignored him and went over to Sammy. "Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time."

"Right. So you have me. Let my brother and sister go."

"Silly goose!" She said. "You want to bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't."

"So why've you been pulling all of these strings to get us here then?" Dean asked.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow." She said coldly. "Sic'm, boy." The doors flew open and the hellhound came in.

"No!" Sam and I yelled for it to stop but it tore our brother to pieces. When it was done she let us down and we ran over to him.

"Oh God!" I cried. Sam stared at our brother, completely lost.

Lilith cackled. "What fun!"

I sobbed as the mangled remains of my brother bled out over the table.

She yawned. "Okay, bored now." She raised her hand in my direction.

"No!" Sam yelled and jumped in front of me, accidentally knocking my head on the table. I grabbed my head as my vision blurred. There was a white light all around me and as I felt myself slipping away, I figured I knew what happened. She'd tried again and actually hit her target this time. Lillith had killed me.

I was wrong.

I woke up to Joshua and Trevor hovering over me. We were still in the same room. Ruby's body lay on the ground and Sam was standing over the table with Bobby.

"Becca slow down." Trevor said as I rushed to my feet. I ignored him and joined Sam. He held me hard as we both cried over our brother, and I wished like hell Lillith had killed me. It couldn't have been worse than the pain I felt right then.

6 weeks later

I held the phone to my ear and prayed for an answer. Finally it stopped ringing. "Sam?!"

"Huh?" Came the sluggish answer.

"Where are you Sam?" I asked. "I've been worried all night, you can't just take off and ignore my phone calls. I thought you could have been- are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"M'fine Bex… I juss wen for a walk is all." He slurred.

I sighed. "You're drunk again aren't you."

"M'sorry Becca." He said. "I'll be back soon. I'm coming."

"Sammy you left the car here. I can come get you." I said.

"It's okay. I can hotwire a car."

"No!" I said.

"Ugh, don't yell ok?" He said.

"Sorry. Just wait a sec. Tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up. DO NOT DRIVE."

"You're yelling again." He moaned.

I was in the car in seconds pressing hard on one of my speed dials.

"Becca?"

"Hey." I said.

"Did you find him? Is he okay?" Trevor asked.

"Sam's fine." I said. "He went out and got drunk again last night. I'm sorry I called and worried you, but Bobby's still on that job and you're faster with computers and tracking than I am and I thought maybe…"

"Slow down." He said. "Becca you don't need to apologize for asking me for help."

"But after everything that happened I figured…"

"We were friends before we were dating." He said. "Just because you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore-"

"Trevor I never said that."

"Really?" He asked. "Because that's what breaking up means and- look that's not the point. Point is if you ever need me or my Dad we're here for you."

I sighed, still wanting to say more. But I didn't know how and it clearly wasn't the time so instead I just said "Thanks."

"Bobby called my dad last night." He said.

"And?"

"And he's worried about you and Sam. Thinks you're not exactly being honest about what's been going on. How you've been living."

"And?" I repeated.

"And Dad agreed. Said he thinks a lot more's going on than he'd like, but last he heard from you guys everything was okay."

"What did you say?" I asked pulling up to the bar and getting out.

"Nothing." Trevor said to my relief. "I promised you I wouldn't say anything to my Dad and I wont."

"Good."

"But I will say it to you." He added. "What's going on with you and Sam and all of it…Becca it isn't working."

It was then that I finally saw Sammy, past out leaning up against a bench at the side of the bar. "Trust me Trevor, I'm totally aware of that." I sighed and tried to figure out how I was going to get my mammoth brother into the car this time while at the same time being in frickin' awe of how different my world had become in just six weeks time.


	98. Chapter 98

A/N: Here's the next part. Hope you like it.

We hardly got paid for hunting at all my whole life and we certainly weren't making money from the job with Sam barely sober enough to help with even the simplest of hunts. I hustled pool here and there, but with Sam drinking all our money away I had to step up on the credit card fraud so we could afford the shitty apartment we were renting. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't frustrated with him, but I understood where he was coming from. Neither of us had ever lived a life without Dean. Sam was using alcohol to deal and I couldn't really be mad at him about that. Bobby, Trev and Joshua were all worried about how we were living. I tried my best to keep them in the dark about how bad things had gotten, but I think that only made them more nervous. Then one night Sam left me a note and took off. He rarely left notes before going out to the bar, but it was what was written on it that really freaked me out.

_Bex,_

_I'm sorry for the way I've been. You don't deserve that. He was your brother too. I'm going to get him back._

_No matter what happens, I love you._

_Your big brother Sammy_

Get him back? No matter what happens? These words swirled around my head over and over again. I got his voicemail 12 times before I threw my phone at the bed. The car was gone. So was Ruby's knife. He wasn't just off getting wasted. No. This was different. I could feel it. I called a few numbers and left the names of aliases he liked to go by. I called everyplace I could think of, but if I'm gonna be completely honest, I knew where he was.

It was the same placed I'd forced myself not to go since Dean died. Hell, I hadn't told anybody about it, but I'd driven myself half way to the crossroads 3 times already. I wanted to go there for Dean, and I ended up not going for him. And I'd cried the whole way back each time. To think about Sammy more than likely being the one to do it, to make a deal to bring Sam back, I wasn't mad at him. I knew I should have been. Worried? Yes. Scared? You bet your ass. But more than anything I was jealous. Isn't that a joke? _I_ was jealous that Sammy was going to be the one to make the deal that would lose him his soul. But you know what? I was getting plain sick of getting left behind to deal with the sucky, neverending aftershocks of losing somebody. I was over having to build up my whole world in the new reality that didn't include Dad, or Jim or any of the other people I'd lost, just to have it knocked down again when someone else dies. I was over being in the losing cycle.

I packed a quick bag and went outside. There were a few cars outside. I picked the nicest one and hotwired it. That was something Dean'd always complained about when Sam and Dad said to go with the modest cars. It wasn't about riding around in style or anything. See according to Dean, when it came to hotwiring cars "the clunkers may be less conspicuous, but they're probably all that persons got. Some frat boy in a hummer blasting his jerky punk pop is only gonna cry over it going missing for as long as it takes his Daddy to buy a new one."

So I sped down the highway, in a stolen shiny new car. Unknowingly paying tribute to one brother while trying to save the other.

I made it to the crossroad and swallowed hard not seeing Sammy anywhere. Was I too late? Who knows when he'd even left? I didn't see the Impala around either. I was just considering the possibility that Sam might not have gone to the crossroad when I saw the tire marks. Jagged, and swerving, they looked like the kind created by either some kids doing donuts, or an angry drunk. My brother fit the bill for the latter. I dug a hole and filled it with the box I'd been keeping in my bag. Then I waited. "I don't have all day!" I yelled.

"Well I'm not exactly rushing to the scene when a Winchester comes calling." The crossroads demon said, appearing out of nowhere. "In fact, I'm not even supposed to be talking with the Winchester family."

"So why are you?" I moved carefully toward him.

"Well, you're not exactly a _Winchester_, are you? Ah I love a good loophole." I clenched my jaw. "I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve?"

"You like the sound of your own voice, don't you?" I asked.

"I like it a lot better than the sound of that holy water sloshing around in your pocket." He said, and I faltered a little. "You Winchesters never like to play nice do you?"

"Says the **demon**." I said.

"Judge me all you want, but do _I_ have a pocket full of acid ready to throw at _you_? Have I tried to shoot any of _your_ family in the head. Did I come here tonight and stab and kill_ your _brother?"

"So my brother was here?" I asked.

"He didn't tell you?" He asked. "Typical. Us demons get a bad rap, but humans are the real sneaky scum of the earth."

"Did he make a deal?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" the demon said. "Either way you end up with one brother dead and one alive, so what's the big difference."

"Did he make a deal?!" I yelled.

"Temper, temper. You know you catch more flies with honey than with-

"TELL ME!"

He rolled his eyes. "I told you, we're not even supposed to talk to you. Why would we be making deals with you? Speaking of which, I only came here because you're the only one left we haven't had the pleasure of talking to. But honestly this whole thing has been a huge disappointment and I'm bored now." With that he was gone.

I yelled for him to stop, that I needed to know where Sam was. But that wasn't 100 percent why I wanted him back- why I was _really_ there. I came to stop Sammy from making a deal, but I would have begged that demon to let me make one myself. I _needed_ Dean back. Even if I didn't get any time, if we just traded places, it would have fixed everything. Dean didn't deserve to be in hell. And having him back would have fixed things with Sammy. Sure, he'd be upset I was gone, but Dean would know how to deal with him better than I was. It was my surefire plan, and just like that the demon was gone and so was the solution to our problems. I dropped to the ground and cried. "Please! Please come back!" I punched my fist against the dirt road until it began to bleed. "Please! Just bring back my brother!!"

I was so upset that I barely heard my phone ring. I looked at the screen and practically broke it when I answered. "Sammy?!"

"Hey, kiddo, where are you?"

"Where am _I_? Where the hell are you?" I cried.

"I'm back at the apartment. Becca what's going on? Why are you crying?" He asked, worried.

"I don't know Sam. Maybe because you left in the middle of the night and left me some stupid note? Maybe because I'm sick of having panic attacks every time you go missing? Maybe because the crossroads demon wont let me trade for Dean."

"What?" Sam asked. "You went to make a deal. Becca you shouldn't have done-"

"Why not?" I asked. "Everybody else can. You were gonna leave me with a note. A fucking _note_ Sammy?!"

"I know." He sighed. "And I'm sorry. For all of it… Becca I need to talk to you. It's important."

"So talk." I said, my voice horse.

"Not like this." He said. "You can't stay around the crossroad. Its not safe. Go to Bobby's. It's closer than driving all the way here. I'll meet you there."

"Fine."

"I love you kiddo." He said.

Sam had always been his worst judge. He hated himself for what was going on, I could hear it in his voice. So as angry and hurt and upset as I was, I swallowed and said "I love you too."

I felt cold on the way to Bobby's. Like I'd spent all of my energy and now was using just my reserves to get me there. Sam and Bobby were already waiting for me by the time I pulled up. Sam looked like a scolded puppy and Bobby looked like he had just as much fire as sympathy inside him. I could tell they'd had words before I got there.

"Hi Bobby." I said, weakly.

"Hey there Darlin'." He said gently rubbing my shoulders as I walked over to my brother.

Sam looked like he had 100 words to say. "Becca I-" I only let him get out two before I grabbed him into a hug. "I'm SO sorry kiddo." He dipped his neck to kiss the top of my head. "Things are gonna be different. I promise." We stayed like that for a while and at some point, unknown by either of us, Bobby went in the house.

"I'll get my bag out of the car." I said.

"I got it." Sam said grabbing my hand. I flinched a little and he noticed the cut marks on it. "Bex…"

"I got in a little fight with the dirt path near the crossroads. Guess it won." I shrugged.

"I'll fix it up in the house." He smiled a little and grabbed my bag out of the car. I'd almost forgotten his smile. The real one that wasn't induced by drinking. I'd missed it. I'd missed him. "So uh- nice wheels? What there weren't any limo's available?" He asked.

"You know subtly is over rated."

Bobby'd made us a couple sandwiches and left them on the kitchen table. Sam set my bag down and started to clean up my hand. "Becca, were you really gonna make a deal?"

"Were you?" I asked, flinching as the alcohol hit my cut.

Sam nodded. "Point taken… Becca I'm-"

"Sammy you don't need to apologize all night. I'm worn out and honestly it'd be really great if we could just- I don't know- be me and you for a little bit."

"Me and you?" He said. "Okay… So you hungry?"

"I'm a Winchester."

He smiled and pointed to the sandwiches. "Well I don't know what these are."

"Knowing Bobby, squirrel." I said.

Sam got up and looked through the fridge and cabinets. "We got cheese, bread, what looks like more squirrel, butter and a can of soup and…more squirrel. I'm thinking grilled cheese and tomato soup?"

"Does he have oyster crackers?"

Sam threw a pack onto the table. "Would I offer you tomato soup if he didn't have oyster crackers?"

I made sure to make it look like we'd eaten the sandwiches (after all it was really nice of Bobby to make them). We sat on Bobby's couch and ate and watched dumb TV before falling asleep, Sam slouched down with head rested against him and his arm draped over me. I almost panicked when I woke up and he wasn't still there, but I sat up and saw him talking with Bobby.

"Hey." I yawned joining them. There was a big duffel on the floor. "We're staying here a while?" I asked hopeful. With all the avoiding I'd been doing to hide Sam's drinking, I hadn't really seen or talked to Bobby in a while. I'd missed him.

"He uh- he said you can stay for as long as we need."

"What do you mean? What about you?" I asked. "Bobby you're not letting him stay?"

"Ain't my call Darlin'." Bobby said.

"Sammy?"

"Becca I haven't exactly been what you need ever since…" Sam started. "Anyway I want things to be different. I'm gonna stop drinking and start acting the way I should have been this whole time."

"Sounds great." I said. "Do it here. Or take me with you."

"Becca-"

"No Sam. This isn't right. We don't separate. We're a team."

"I know. I know that kiddo." He said. "And I wont be gone forever. I'll call you all the time."

"Dean wanted us to take care of each other."

Sam stopped for a second. "And ever since you've been holding up your end. Taking care of me. I'm trying to take of you now. This is the best thing I can do right now."

I looked into his eyes and they pleaded for me to understand. The worst part is, part of me did. "He'd hate this, you know. Dad would too."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure neither of them would've expected me to become this person. Hell I never would've expected me to become this person. But I'm just trying to make it right."

There was a finality in his words that cut my arguments short. So I took a deep breath. "I guess the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back." I brushed a tear away.

Bobby put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Whatever you're trying to do, whatever happens, you can always just come right back here, boy."

"Yes sir." Sam said. "Thanks Bobby."

I gave him a light punch on the arm and sniffled. "You better call me every day. Twice a day in fact. Even if nothings changed from the day before, or you're tired or whatever, you call me."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, a hint of a smile traced.

We said our "love you's" and hugged one good time, before Sam rushed out the door, trying to get it over with. Bobby helped me carry my bag into the room I always stayed in at his house and I spent the rest of the day alone in there, crying my eyes out.

Life with Bobby wasn't bad. I still thought about everything that'll happened with Sam and Dean and Trev and my Dad and all of it. And it was all still royally screwed. But me and Bobby got into a kind of rhythm of living together. I helped him out with hunts and, even though I got the sense he wasn't thrilled about it, I did a few on my own too. Sam called and sounded better and better every time. I'd even talked to Trevor a couple of times. It was never for very long. Usually Bobby and Joshua were on the phone and both wrangled us into talking to each other. He always told me he was there for me no matter what, but I could tell how badly he wanted off the phone. It was hard. I missed him so much, but I'd been the one to break up with him. What gave me the right to tell him how bad it hurt me. It was my fault. Bobby always just called us a bunch of digits whenever I hung up.

It was after one of these phone calls that Bobby and I were surprised to hear the phone ring again. "You forget somethin' Joshua?" Bobby said. "Oh…Who's _me_?" I watched as his smile faded and he hung up. The phone rang again. "Who is this?...This ain't funny. Call again and I'll kill you."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Nobody." He said.

"Bobby what's wrong?"

"Just don't you pick that damned thing up. It rings, let me answer it, got me?"

"Yes sir." I said confused as Bobby stalked off to his garage. He was still there a few hours later. We always ate lunch together but that day Bobby said he didn't feel like it. I offered to run and pick up some food at the local diner to get him out of whatever mood he was in. When I came back to the house I checked the garage, but Bobby wasn't in there. "Bobby, I'm back!" I called out. "I got you the meatloaf special with extra-" I froze in my tracks. Standing there with Bobby was my brother.

"Hey there Becca Anne." Dean smiled. Now after months, it would have been a strange enough sight to see my _living_ brother. But seeing Dean, the one I'd watched get torn apart just 4 months prior, made me let out a scream they probably heard two states over in all directions.


	99. Chapter 99

A/N: Hey! Here's the new part! Hope you like it!

Not running and hugging Dean right then and there was probably one of the hardest things I've ever done. I mean all I wanted was for him to come back. For him to be alive. But I knew**- I knew**- this couldn't be my big brother. At least that's what I had to keep saying to myself. Because the difference between what I knew and what I wanted were pretty much opposites. All of these thoughts happened within the 5 or so seconds it took me to grab a knife of the kitchen counter and lunge at whatever it was that looked like Dean.

"Becca no!" Bobby yelled. I was head straight for Dean so it completely blindsided me when Bobby grabbed me up. He held my wrist so I couldn't swing the knife.

"Bobby what the hell?!" I struggled.

"It's Dean." He said.

"No!" I tried to shake him off. "It can't be! He's dead! I _watched_ him die!"

"I know Darlin', but it's…"

"It's a shapeshifter Bobby!"

"Becca come on." Dean said. "It's me."

Hearing it speak, using my brother's voice, just made me hate it even more. "You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!"

"Becca." Bobby said. "Look at that knife your holding." I did and for the first time realized it was covered it had blood on it. "That's the same silver knife I attacked him with. And that blood on it? That's from him cutting himself with it to prove he wasn't a shapeshifter."

"Then he's a demon!"

"I tried holy water. Becca, it's him." Bobby said struggling with me. "It's really Dean."

I struggled less and less and Bobby let go of me. "But- but how?"

"I don't know." Dean shook his head. "Just popped up yesterday morning. Well more like dug out. Anyway I wish I did but I have no clue, Becca Anne."

Hearing him call me that was the straw that broke my endurance. I dropped the knife and ran to hug him. "Is this real? How is this real?"

"I don't know Becca." He held me tight.

"I missed you so much." I cried.

"Shh it's okay." Dean said. "I'm here now. I'm right here." I didn't want him to let go of me and he didn't try for a while. "You okay?" I nodded. He brushed my hair away from my eyes. "Where's Sammy? I tried calling, but both of your numbers are disconnected."

"We- we got new numbers after everything." I said, still kind of lost in what was going on.

"Well I figured you and Sam were with Bobby." Dean said. "Where is he?" He asked again. "Call'm up, I wanna see him."

"He already called me today."

Dean looked at me, confused. "What are you talking about Becca. You're not making any sense." I looked to Bobby for help.

"Sam's not living here Dean." Bobby said. I let him explain about Sam leaving get himself better and I watched Deans face change throughout the story.

"So he took off." Dean finally said.

"It wasn't completely like that." I said.

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious Dean." I said. "He needed to get himself together before-"

"Before he turned into an alcoholic?" Dean cut me off. "He left, Becca."

"Because you left!" I snapped. "I'm sorry. I just mean- Yes, he was drinking a lot. But he was using it to deal with you being gone! It hasn't exactly been easy for us. And as for him leaving- I mean I was mad at him about it at first, but now I get it. It was something we both needed. I've talked to him everyday since he left and he sounds so much better Dean. And I needed it to. I was using all my energy and focus on thinking about Sam. If he was okay, if he was safe. But it wasn't about him. Not completely. Dealing with the way Sammy was feeling meant I didn't have to deal with how _I_ was feeling."

"I told Sam to keep an I on that. You always like to keep things in till you bust."

"And gee I wonder where I got _that_ from?" I said sarcastically.

"How should I know?" He said. "…Alright maybe a little bit from me."

"He really does call everyday." I said. "Sammy I mean."

"So call him back."

"He uses pay phones." I explained. Dean huffed. "He only started doing that after I tracked down his cell and made Trevor follow him around for 2 days."

"Well we need to find him again." Dean said. "I need to know what he did."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"Some hellhound turned me into kibbles and bits, and now here I am all clean and shiny months later and we're just gonna chalk it up to good karma."

"Well it wasn't Sam." I said.

"Pretty sure of that for someone who hasn't seen him in, how long has it been again?"

"Who would have thought you'd come back from the dead bitchier." I said. "And how are you so sure he did do it."

"Who else has the motive and means to do something like that and has been MIA for weeks doing who knows what?"

Even though I didn't want to agree with him, he did have a point. Bobby looked just like I felt. "Fine." I said. "We'll find him, but only because he deserves to know before tomorrow that you're not- you know."

"Maggot food?" He smiled. Yep, it was Dean alright.

Between me and Dean's knowledge of all things Sammy, it wasn't hard to track him to a motel in Pontiac, Illinois, which happened to be right next to where Dean was buried. That only further proved to Dean that it was Sam that brought him back.

He continued to make his case for it as we drove to Pontiac in Bobby's car. "I mean how often are coincidences really coinci-" he stopped. "What are you looking at?"

It was only then that I realized that I was just staring at him. I hadn't really been listening. But can you really blame me. My brother was back from the dead. I'd watched him die and now here he was. And without a scratch on him. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing. It was wonderful. But it didn't make a lick of sense. I didn't want to freak Dean out, so I said nothing and let him continue to ramble, but all I really could do was stare.

We made it to the motel a few by that night. Dean and Bobby distracted the guy at the desk while I got the room information. We made our way up to Sam's room, but when we knocked on the door some chick in her underwear answered.

Dean turned to me. "I thought you said room 207."

"I thought it was 207."

She looked at us, confused. "Um…where is it?"

"Where's what?" Bobby asked.

"The Pizza that takes 3 people to deliver."

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, we're in the wrong-" Bobby stopped as Sam walked in from the bathroom. He eyes flicked back and forth from Bobby to Dean to me and back to Dean.

"Hey ya Sammy." Dean said.

Sam pretty much responded the same way me and Bobby had and came after him with a knife. It took both me and Bobby to hold my gargantuan brother back, and we barely could do it. We finally convinced him that it was Dean. I'm not much for mushy reunions or anything, but I hadn't seen either of my brothers in so long that seeing them hug all but made me cry. I could tell Bobby felt the same way. After a bit they pulled apart and Sammy looked down at me.

"Oh damn I nicked your hand." He said noticing the tiny cut on my hand. "I'm so sorry Bex I didn't-"

"Takes more than a little cut to hurt me." I smiled. "Hey Sam."

"Hey kiddo." He smiled too and hugged me too.

"Ummm…" Underwear girl asked. "Is this gonna be like an orgy or something? Cause I never signed on for that."

"What?" Sam asked. "Oh no, this- this is my family. Guys this is Bailey."

"Bree." She said.

"Oh, right. Bree." He said..

"Okay…well…I'm gonna go." She said awkwardly grabbing her things. I hid my laugh as she almost tripped putting on her jeans while simultaneously heading out the door.

I shook my head at Sam. "You whore."

"She happens to be a nice girl." Sam said.

"Who gave it up before you even knew her name?"

"So tell me Sam." Dean said. "What'd it cost?"

"For Bailey?" Sam asked.

"You mean Bree." I corrected.

"Right. I don't pay for sex Dean." Sam explained.

"That's not what I meant Sam." Dean said. "To bring me back Am I off the hook because you on?? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asked.

"Stating to look that way." Bobby said.

"Well I didn't."

"Don't you lie to me Sam." Dean said in a voice I could have sworn was my father's.

"I'm not." Sam said. "I tried everything. I tried curses and spells and opening the devil's gate. And yeah, I even tried to make a deal. But no demon would do it. You can ask Becca she tried too."

I looked away feeling all of their eyes on me. "You tried to make a _deal_?" Dean asked, his voice a quiet rumble.

I nodded. "I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"After everything you tried to make a deal, Becca?"

"But she couldn't and neither could I." Sam stepped in. "They wouldn't even try to bargain. You were rotting in hell for months-" His voice hitched "For_ months_. And I couldn't stop it. So, I'm sorry it wasn't me. Dean, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sammy. You don't need to apologize. Neither of you do." Dean said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Sammy?" I hopped up on the dresser, not wanting to sit on the bed after my brother and Bree had done the naked conga there minutes before.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"If you're not here for Dean, why _are_ you here?" I asked.

"Well I realized that I needed to do something to feel like I was helping Dean even if I couldn't figure a way to get him out of hell. Otherwise all I did was think about not drinking all day."

"Something like what exactly?" Bobby asked.

Sam looked at us cautiously. "Hunting down Lilith."

"What?" Dean said.

"Are you kidding me boy?" Bobby said. "Hunting down something like that, by yourself. Who do you think you are, you're old man?"

Sam smirked a little. "Look I know I shouldn't have been doing this on my own but-"

"You're damn right you shouldn't." I cut him off. "What do you think you're the only one that wanted revenge?"

"Becca, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? This whole time I thought you left me behind to stop yourself from becoming an even bigger mess." I said confused.

"I was- I am." He said.

"Really, cause it feels more like you ditched me." I said.

"I would never _ditch_ you."

I scoffed. "Yeah, except that you did. For solo hunting and sex with some prostitute named after cheese Sam."

He rolled his eyes. "I already told you guys I don't pay for sex Becca!"

"Not the point Sam!"

"Hey hey HEY!" Dean stopped us. "I just got back, can we please not start off with a Sam/Becca fight just yet?"

We both looked away. "Sorry."

"Alright." Dean nodded. "So back to why you're here?"

Sammy started again. "Okay so I was trying to hunt down you-know-who…"

"Her names Lilith." I said sarcastically.

"Dean." Sam sighed.

"Becca." Dean warned. "Go ahead Sam."

"Okay, well there were these demons I was checking on out in Tennessee. Thought they might be able to lead me closer to her. And them all of a sudden they took a hard left. I mean completely out of nowhere they just book it up here yesterday morning."

"Yesterday morning." I said. "As in right when Dean busted out?"

"You think they're here because of Dean." Bobby asked.

"Some demon busting me out? Not sure why they'd want to, but it would explain this. " Dean said pulling at his shirt to reveal a seared on handprint.

"Damn." Sam said. "Does it hurt."

"It's a burn the size of a hand Sammy." Dean said.

"Well how are you otherwise?" Bobby asked.

"Little hungry actually." Dean shrugged.

"No," Bobby said "I mean do you feel like yourself. Anything strange or different?"

"Or demonic?" Dean said. "Geez between the holy water and the silver and the "christo's" and getting attacked by near everything I know, whats a guy got to do to prove he's human around here. "

"Look kid, I've only ever seen a handful of people really and truly come back from the dead and actually be real and all. And none of them did it under your particular circumstances. So excuse me fore not believing demons are just going around letting people loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They gotta be planning something. So I ask again, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." Dean said. "Other than the fact that these questions seem to be piling up faster than we can even think to answer them."

"Maybe we're not the right ones to be doing the askin'." Bobby said. "I know a psychic a few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard he other side talking about it. Gimme a second to call her on the road." He stepped out of the room.

"Becca can you hand me my bag?" Sam asked.

"I thought you liked doing things on your own?"

"Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Oh you are such a tattletale." I said handing him the stupid bag. Under it I found what I assumed was Bree's _pleather_ bra. "Ugh. What a slut."

"You don't even know her." Sam said.

"_You_ don't even know her." I said. "Besides who said I was talking about her in the first place."

"That's it." He said. "Look I said I was sorry. There's nothing else I can do. What are you gonna be mad at me forever?"

"Maybe." I said crossing my arms.

"Becca…you saw me. I wasn't okay. Not for you or for me. At first finding Lilith, it was just a way to channel myself. I thought about telling you, but I wanted to protect you. I know you hate that, being protected, but you're my baby sister. You're all that I had left that really mattered. I couldn't not go after Lilith, but I couldn't bring myself to bring you into it either."

"But-" I looked away. "What if you got hurt or- What if I never got to see either of my brothers again?"

"It was selfish." Sam said. "I know it was and I'll apologize a thousand times if you need me to."

I was mad, but I could see that he really was sorry. More than that, I thought about how right my statement was. I could have never seen either of my brothers again and now, by some miracle, they were both standing right in front of me. I shrugged a little. "Maybe I'll just let you off with a hundred."

"You got it." Sam smiled a little before remembering something. He dug in his bag and turned to Dean. "You probably want this back." He said handing him back the amulet Dean always wore around his neck.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said putting it back on.

My phone rang. "Hey Bobby."

"She's in." He said. "I'll take my car. You three follow me."

"You got it." I said. I told my brothers the plan and we headed for the car. Dean looked like a kid on Christmas seeing the Impala again. "Hey sweetheart, did you miss me??" I thought he was gonna hug it.

"I assume you'll want to drive?" Sam asked tossing him the keys.

Dean slid into the drivers seat, elated. That is until he saw the ipod adapter in the tape deck. "What the hell is that?"

"Ipod jack." Sam explained. "See this way all the songs are loaded and there's no need to switch tapes all the-"

"Dude, I don't care if it whistles the theme from The Godfather, get it out of my car." Dean said starting the car and the music started up. _And you're the only one for me…_

"What _is_ this crap?" Dean asked.

"It's Jason Manns." I said. "Vision."

"You knew he did this to my baby?" Dean asked.

I put my hands up. "Hey, I only told him about the song. I didn't know about the adapter."

"Yeah well both are officially banned from my car." He said taking out the jack and practically shoving a cassette into the tape deck. "That's more like it."

As the sounds of AC/DC filled the car, I tried to take a mental picture. Me and my brothers on the road. Anyone who knew us would have said things were back to normal. They would have all been wrong.


	100. Chapter 100! : D

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for helping me get to 100 chapters! It's weird getting to 100 around the time the actual show got to 100. Anyways it's kinda long. Also I just want to say you're all SO awesome. Between stolen computers and hospital visits and everything that I've had to deal with that slowed down the writing process you guys have been patient and supportive and I just want to thank you so much for all of your reviews and messages. They make my day! Thanks for the support!

"So you really don't remember anything from hell?" I asked.

"Becca for the tenth time, not a damn thing." Dean sighed.

"Personally I think that's a good thing." Sam said.

"No, me too." I agreed. "But I just thought if he remembered something maybe it could help us figure out what's going on."

"He just got back Bex, I'm not really sure its time to play the down under version of twenty questions." Sam said.

"Actually," Dean said. "I've got a few questions."

"Shoot." I said.

"The night the hell hounds tore me a couple hundred new ones, how'd you two make it out. I mean Lilith seemed bent on killing us all."

"She tried." Sam said. "Went for Bex first."

"Yeah she shot this weirdo light at me but Sam jumped in the way." I said. "I knocked my head on a table and Sam took the hit."

"And you're okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Didn't even leave a scratch. I don't know who was more surprised. Her or me."

"And Ruby?"

"Probably dead." I said. "Well you know what I mean. Dead is relative for her."

Dean nodded. "…Either of you been using your psychic friends network?"

"Nope. " I said.

"No?" He asked.

"Dean, no." I said. "You told us not to, so we didn't."

"That go for you too Sammy?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, lets keep it that way." Dean said with finality. I laughed. "What?"

"Nothing it's just you telling us not o use our 'psychic friends' stuff when we're on our way to see Bobby's friend…the psychic." Sam laughed too and Dean cracked a smile.

We got to her house by the next morning and Bobby knocked on the door.

"Hey there Bobby." She was nothing like what I expected. Biker chick looking lady, heavy on the makeup, not so much on the subtly. She stared Dean down like waterfall in the middle of a desert.

"Y'all this is Pamela Barnes. Pamela…"

"Dean Winchester." She smiled. "Out of the fire back into the frying pan huh? Makes you pretty one of a kind."

Dean smiled. "Always been one of a kind sweetheart."

"You must be Becca." She said to me. "And I take it tall and broody here is Sam. Come on in."

"So you here anything?" Bobby asked her.

"Well, I ouija-ed my way through a dozen spirits" Pamela lead us down to her basement. "No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why. I figure next up we try a séance."

"Is that safe?" I asked. "Bringing it here before we know what it is?"

"We're not gonna totally bring it here. I just want. Get a sneak peak." She started laying all of this stuff with symbols on it across the table. Some of them I recognized, mostly I didn't though. Of course while I was noticing that, Dean was noticing her tramp stamp that read "Jesse Forever."

"Who's Jesse." He asked.

She smiled. "Well he wasn't forever. He wasn't even for a 6 months actually."

"His loss." Dean with his signature smirk.

"Could be your gain" she flirted back and walked away.

"Dude." Dean smiled.

"She's gonna eat you alive." Sam shook his head.

"Before or after she takes him to the early bird special?" I asked.

"She's not _that_ old." Dean said. "Besides I just got out of jail. I deserve a little fun."

"Hey." Pamela said. "You're invited too Sam. I bet you're a gentle giant in the sack too, huh?"

I almost choked. "Okay enough. Can we start séancing or whatever now? Please??"

We sat around the table and Pamela told us to hold hands. "I need to touch something this mystery monster touch."

"So far the only thing we got is me." Dean said. Pamela reached under the table and Dean jumped. "Whoa it didn't touch me _there_!"

"Well then it missed out." She smiled. He pulled up his shirt sleeve and showed her the mark on his arm. She placed her hand over it and began to chant. "I invoke, conjure and command you. Appear unto me before this circle." She said over and over again. It felt like a bunch of crap until the tv started flickering on and off. Suddenly she stopped. "Castiel?... No Sorry Castiel. I don't scare that easy."

"Who's she talking to?" I whispered.

"Its whispering to me." She said "Warning me to turn back."

"Maybe you should Pam." Bobby said.

"No. I almost got it." She started chanting again faster and faster until suddenly she screamed out. Her eyes were glowing until she collapsed to the floor. "I can't see!"

"Call 911!" Bobby yelled.

I dialed as fast as I could. She cried and screamed until an ambulance came. Bobby rode with her while me and my brothers followed in the Impala.

"Dude what the hell?" I asked.

"I don't know." Dean said.

"No seriously what the hell?"

"I said I don't know."

"Castiel." Sam said. "I cant remember ever hearing that name?"

"Maybe it works for Lilith." Dean said.

"Did you see the kind of fire power it has?" I said. "Maybe _Lilith_ works for _him_."

By the time we go to the hospital Pamela was already in the ICU. We'd been waiting for an hour when the doctors finally told us she was in the clear. Bobby said he would stay with her, but I think Pamela needed some time away from us at that particular moment.

"Winchesters burning bridges." I said sarcastically. "We really are getting back to normal."

"She just needs some time is all." Bobby said as we drove him back to his car.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Keep digging. See what we can find about this Castiel."

"Dean." Sammy said.

"How do we even go about something like that?" I said. "We've got jack."

"We've got a name. We keep our ears to the ground. Work this like any other job."

"Dean, no." Sam said. "Pamela got a glimpse of this thing and it burned her eyes out. We cant just figure this thing out. Not by ourselves."

"Your brothers right, Dean." Bobby agreed. "We need help and Pamela was my best shot."

"Okay maybe we can't directly go after Castiel, but we can see if anyone has any clue why I'm back. Any word from Joshua or Trevor?" Dean asked.

"I just talked to Joshua right before you called my house." Bobby said. "I think he would've mentioned something like this. I'll give him a call. Hell even if he hasn't heard anything Joshua needs to know you're alive." He got out and started walking toward his car. I thought about it. What kind of creature could do what this Castiel could done. We'd seen a lot of scary stuff, but nothing came to mind. To be honest _that_ scared me more than the thought of all of the monsters we'd faced.

"Becca, what about Trevor?" Dean said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Trevor mention anything about a way to get me out?"

"Um I…" I shrugged. "I don't really think he'd know about something like this."

"You don't _think_? Has he said anything that-"

"Talked to Joshua." Bobby came back over.

"He know anything?" Sam said.

"Not about this Castiel thing or it got Dean back, but he did say he wants to check him out. Run some tests."

"Tests?" Sam asked.

"Doctor stuff and a couple of paranormal tests too." Bobby explained. "To be completely honest I'd never heard of half the stuff he talked about, but that's pretty normal for me and Joshua."

"Well we came here for Pamela and she's out of commission, at least for now." Dean said. "I say we head to Joshua's."

"What?" I said. "Now?"

"I don't think I should put it off. I feel fine and I know I look, well awesome as usual, but I did just come back from the dead. Might wanna make sure I'm ship shape when I looks like we're going after some big, new, unknown monster. " It made sense but I still wasn't exactly thrilled about the quick turn of events. Bobby got in his car and we led the way to Joshua and Trevor's.

"You okay?" Sam I asked.

I realized I'd been tapping against the window rapidly for who knows how long. "Sorry." I said. "I guess I'm just a little anxious."

"About Castiel? Dean asked. I paused. That's why I _should_ have been nervous. Hell minutes ago that's why I _was_ nervous. But now…

"About Trevor." Sam answered for me.

"Sam." I sighed.

"Why would she be nervous about Trevor?" Dean asked.

"We…don't talk that much anymore." I said.

"What?" Dean said.

"They brok-." Sam said.

"SAM." I said punching him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He said. "What? He's gonna find out when we get there."

I glared at him for a second before finally turning back to Dean. "We broke up."

"What?" Dean repeated. "Why?"

"It was just got hard after-" I stopped. "It was just got too hard."

"Becca…"

"Look I've been up for what feels like forever and this is kind of the last thing I want to talk about, you know, on earth so…"

"Got it." Dean nodded, but I could tell he was thinking on it. I was too. I mean I couldn't force my brain to turn of the conversation as easily as I could my brothers. I broke up with Trevor. That was all on me. I hadn't seen him in months. I hadn't had a real conversation with him in weeks. But I still loved him. I knew I didn't have the right to and that's part of the reason I didn't talk to him. It took all I had no to tell him I loved him every single time we were on the phone. How was I supposed to do it staring him in the face? I fell asleep with a tight chest and a head filled with questions.

I woke up and snuggle into the pillow a little more. "Wait." I thought to myself. "Pillows?" the backseat of the impala had become a second bed for me over the years, but I never remembered actual pillows. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in the impala. I was in a room. No, not _a_ room. _Trevor's_ room. I practically fell out of the bed. How had I gotten in his room. My stomach lurched as the doorknob turned.

"You're up." Sam said.

"Yeah, I- um how long was I out?" I asked.

"You were pretty beat. Slept the whole drive here. We figured you needed it so I carried you to bed, which by the way was a lot easier than when we were kids. You're less squirmy now." He ruffled my hair. Oh God my hair. I glanced quickly at the mirror. My hair, my super messy clothes. I wasn't a subscriber to vogue or anything, but even the least fashion forward girl in the world doesn't want to look the way I did when seeing her ex for the first time in months. "I'll be out in a second, okay?"

"Sure thing kiddo." Sam said.

I scrambled like a chicken with it's head cut off, pulling my hair in a ponytail and trying to make myself look in anyway better than someone who'd just been asleep for hours in clothes she'd been wearing for two days. When I figured there wasn't much more to do I took about a hundred deep breathes and headed for the living room. Bobby, Joshua, Sam and Dean looked up at me.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Bobby said.

"It's good to see you Becca." Joshua said.

"You too." I gave him a hug. I couldn't help but notice a missing party in the room.

"Joshua just gave me a clean bill of health all around." Dean said.

"Awesome." I paused for a second hoping someone would mention him. "So thanks for letting me catch some Z's." _Catch some Z's_? Who says that?

"No problem." Joshua said. "Trevor said he'd be fine with sleeping on the couch if you're still tired." Finally. So he did still exist. Joshua must have sensed my desperation for info. "He went out for a while but he should be back soon."

And as if it were fricken scripted, that's when Trevor's car pulled up. Now my stomach was actually doing back flips. That turned into a sick feeling as soon as he walked in. Or should I say _they_ walked in. Trevor and that fembot, bobble head Christy. I'd met her a while ago when, in an amazing gesture only made by the BEST of girlfriends, I went to some awful house party because he wanted to go. We bailed half way through and went swam naked in her pool (among other things) and I was pleased with the knowledge that I was ten times cooler than the lame girls in Trevor's town and he was all mine. Except now he clearly wasn't anymore.

"Becca!" She squealed. "T told me you were back in town and I jus like HAD to come in and say hey!"

"Hey." I said unemotionally.

"Hi Becca." Trevor said carefully. I nodded, unable to speak to him.

"How long are you in town. We should all hang out. I'm so glad you two were able to stay friends. We just got back from dinner. T took me out for our anniversary. Isn't that sweet?" She rambled on. Anniversary? I wanted to run and burry my head but I couldn't. I just nodded again.

"Chris, I'll walk you to your car okay?" Trevor said uncomfortably.

"Oh okay sure Baby." She took his hand but he snatched it back throwing me an awkward glance before following her out.

The room was still. Finally Joshua said, "Becca I…"

"I-I actually think I do need some more sleep." I said quickly. I rushed back into the room. I didn't know what to do. Did I cry? Did I break stuff? What was the normal, teenage, Bridget Jones reaction to this kind of thing. Damnit why didn't I ever get around to seeing that movie?! I know why. Because I wasn't a normal, teenage, Bridget Jones watching kind of a girl. I bet _Christy_ was. I bet she LOVED chick flicky, rom-com-y crap like that…bitch. I cursed myself for not seeing all along that Trevor wasn't different. He somehow convinced me that he didn't want that kind of girl, but we break up and now here his is with this perfect little Barbie with her dream house and her dream car who could probably recite the lines from every Jennifer Aniston film backwards and forwards. Was that the kind girl he wanted? Sorry, I must have missed "Along Came Polly." I think that was the night I was with my brothers, covered in blood playing the real life version of Resident Evil, Trevor. Oh I'm sorry. Not Trevor. _T_. As in "T took me out for our anniversary." And while we're on the subject, **anniversary**? How long could they have been dating for them to be having anniversaries?

"Becca?" I spun around like a crazy person.

I sighed. "Dean."

"That was pretty tense back there." He said. "I just thought…you want to go out for a burger?"

I was kind of surprised. I kind of expected some sort of big brother pep talk. "Just you and me?" He nodded. "Um…Actually that…that sounds great."

Dean had the music in the impala lower than normal, but he didn't say anything. Neither did I. by the time we got to the diner and ordered, I was beginning to think he really did just want a burger. That is until Dean said "I could beat him up?"

I rolled my eyes. "_I_ could beat him up…But thanks for the offer."

He shrugged "What are big brothers for?...Look we already told Joshua we'd stay the night, but come morning we can take off before the sun even comes up if you want."

"We don't have to do that." I said.

"Well it's either that or I hit him." Dean said. "He hurt my baby sister, that's the only two realistic options I got."

I smiled. "Well I'm pretty sure beating up his son wouldn't go over too well with Joshua."

"Like you said, Winchesters burning bridges means things are getting back to normal."

I looked at my hands. "Well since I'm the one that already burned this whole Trevor bridge down, I'm gonna say we're good."

"Becca Anne-"

"No Dean." I said. "This royally blows chunks and I feel like some kind of lame, psycho ex girlfriend but I've got no one else to blame and I know it. This is all on me."

"If that's the way you feel I guess I cant change that." He said. "All I'll say is if I were gonna follow up from an awesome kid like you, I wouldn't choose motormouth Malibu Barbie."

"Right?!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Her voice sounds like the dying parrot convention."

We both laughed and I found yet another reason to be happy he was back.

Sam and Bobby were making calls trying to see if anybody knew anything that could tell us who Castiel was. They said Joshua had been called on an emergency and Trevor'd gone on a run. I figured I'd take a shower, put on some pajama's and then join Sam and Bobby. I was about to put on one of Sam's old t shirts when the door opened.

"Trevor what the hell!" I yelled.

"Shit I-I'm sorry they said you were in the shower. I just wanted to grab some stuff while you were…"

"Would you cover your eyes." I said. "This show isn't free anymore."

"I- sorry. I'm sorry." He turned around.

I threw the shirt on. "I'm going to help Bobby, get whatever you need."

"Don't go. I'm sorry." He said again.

"Dude it's your room."

"Not about that." He said. "About earlier. I didn't mean to- I wasn't trying to make you upset."

"Why would I be upset?" I asked. "You just shoved her in my face. No big deal."

"I didn't shove her in your face." He said. "She heard you were here and B-lined back to the house. She really liked you back when you guys met."

"Oh you mean back when you said she couldn't possibly like you and she was sweet and not the kind of person that would come with you to flaunt your relationship-"

"How was I supposed to stop her Becca? She was my ride."

"Trust me _T_, its no big deal."

"Would you just talk to me?" Trevor said.

"What do you want me to say?"

He shook his head. "You know what. Nevermind. I thought maybe since Dean was back you might finally be okay enough for us to have an honest conversation again, but I guess not. I will fight and be your punching bag if you need me to, Becca. But I wont sit back and let you pretend you don't care about us."

"What us?" I asked. "You're with Christy now."

"Because you broke up with me!" He yelled.

"Yeah and that must have really hurt for you to rebound into the first box blonde that looked your way." I said.

"You know what, yes, after you broke up with me, I gave it a shot with Christy. She's just…easier."

I scoffed. "Yeah, I'll bet."

"Not like that." He said. "She doesn't expect anything from me Becca. Do you really think I could get into a real relationship- even think about truly being with somebody- when I still love you so much?" I froze. "There. Happy. I'm still in love with you, okay. Unlike some people, I cant just shut off the way I feel. You're such a control freak you know that?"

"I didn't shut off- Control freak?"

"Yes! You cut me out of your life. ." His voice cracked. "Do you have any idea how it feels to know that the person you love is hurting and you cant do anything about it because they've just up and decided they don't love you back?"

"I **never** said that." I said. I tear rolled down my cheek. "I could never say that."

"Why not?" he asked. He brushed it away with his finger and I got a chill. I hadn't touched him in months.

"Because it's not true." I said.

"Oh no." He said. He moved in closer to me. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Because I-" I wanted to say it. I wanted to shout it, but I knew he was right. I'd cut him off for months. Who was I to now tell him I loved him? "Trevor I …"

"Come on." He whispered.

"Because I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my thighs, lifting them around his waist. He carried me over to his bed and, at least for that moment, this "control freak" just let go.

"We gotta get up." Trevor said for the fourth time.

"Meh." I snuggled closer into him.

"Becca eventually somebody's gonna notice that we've both been in here forever."

"Not forever. Just-" I looked at my watch. "Holy crap 2 hours. How has it been two hours?"

"Time flies you're having fun." He said. "What's not gonna be fun is your brothers killing me after they catch us in here and realize what we were doing."

I reluctantly got up and put my clothes back and we cautiously made our way to the living room. Surprisingly, however, no one was waiting to give us the stinkeye. I guess Bobby and Joshua had gone to bed. Sam and Dean chose to pass out on the couches.

"They're all conked out." I whispered. "Let's go back to bed."

"No you go back." Trev said. "I'm gonna sleep out here."

"On half a couch?" I asked. "But there's a bed in your room."

"I know."

"But there's a naked me in the bed in your room."

He smiled. "I know. But I'd rather us not get back together and immediately get in trouble."

"Lame." I pouted.

"Night Baby." He said. "I love you."

"I love you." I kissed him and practically skipped my way off to bed. I got my brothers and my boyfriend back all in one week. It took me a while to get to sleep with me sleeping through most of the day and being so freakin happy, but eventually I got a few hours. Still I woke up really early and decided to make everyone breakfast. Joshua and Sam were the first to wake up and they entertained themselves with wonderfully geeky banter. Next came Bobby who was used to my breakfasts at then point. Then Trev. We kept shooting each other glances and smiling. Finally Dean got up. He walked over to the table and sat down. "So uh…I met Castiel."

"What?" Sam asked dropping his fork. "When?"

"He came to me in a dream." Dean explained.

"What does he want? Did he try to hurt you? Do you know what kind of creature he is?"

Dean sighed. "Don't know, nope and- uh…angel."

"Excuse me?" Bobby asked. "This Castiel guy claims he's an angel."

I put down the coffee pot and dropped into a seat. "No way."


	101. Chapter 101

I took a break from writing to refuel. Here's the next part. Hope you like it!

"He's an _angel_?" Joshua asked.

"Well I mean that's what the dude said." Dean clarified. "It's not like I believe him."

"Well why would he lie?" Sam said.

Dean rolled "Um because thats what they do Sammy."

"I'm just saying, look what he's been able to do so far. Its unlike anything we've ever dealt with. And if he was just a demon or something telling you he was an angel to trick you, why hasn't he killed you yet. He's kind of had multiple opportunities."

"I dont know." Dean said. "All I know is he isnt a damn angel. There's just no way. Dont you think if there really were angels out there some hunter would have seen it."

"Some hunter like you?" Trevor said.

"Is anyone playing for team 'logic' right now other than me?" Dean asked.

"Dean maybe other hunters have seen angels before. Its not like there's some kind of hunters facebook. We're not a really social community." Sam said.

"I can't believe you were gonna be a lawyer." Dean said. "Arent they supposed to base things off facts, proof, you know reason. Stuff that actually makes sense-"

"Dean" I cut him off. "Are you saying all of this because you dont believe Castiel's an angel or because you dont believe in angels?"

"Ugh not this again." Dean groaned.

Anything remotely religious was kind of a touch subject among me and my brothers. Dean had always been told to pray at meals and before he went to bed when he was little and Dad kind of kept it up once he got into the hunting business. But slowly, as he saw more things and became more and more of hunter, somehow the whole idea got lost on Dean. Sure we went to church when we stayed at Pastor Jim's, but for Dean that was out of respect. You cant stay at a mans house, eat his food, watch his tv and then crap all over his job.

Sam on the other hand had only grown more interested in religion from when we were kids. In his opinion, with everything everyone said he was destined to become, if there was a God maybe he'd still be okay. Maybe Sam might even be able to fight his supposed fate. I was still sort of undecided. I mean I couldnt find it in me to believe that everything in the universe just happened all willy nilly. There had to be some reason or something that caused it, right? But at the same time, how could that thing let so much that'd happened in my life go the way it had? Why did bad things happen to so many people I knew?

Because we were all on such different pages about it, us Winchester kids generally avoided the topic. But sometimes when it was just standing at our front door, it was impossible not to talk about. And with my brother being brought back from the dead by a supposed angel, you can bet your ass this was one of those times.

"Dean you cant just write this thing off." Sam said. "It's a valid theory."

"It's a waste of time is what it is."

"Alright, alright enough." Bobby said. "You can all argue religion for the next hour or we could actual start doing some research. Your choice."

"What kind of research?" Joshua asked.

"Well I've got a a few books in the car. Some of its pre-biblical, but thats just the tip of the iceberg. Back at my house theres a whole stack of lore. Some of its in damn cuniform. But it all says the same thing."

"What's that?" Trevor asked as we all walked towards Bobby's car.

"An angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

We all took that in. "What else can it do Bobby?" Dean asked.

" Well you can tell me." Bobby said tossing him a book from the trunk. "Read this on the way. I wanna check on a contact around here. I'll be back in an hour or so and we'll get back to my place by night."

Joshua and Trevor said they'd come along to help and I went with Trev to help him pack...or make out...whichever came first.

Surprisingly I chose kissing my super hot, newly not ex boyfriend over actually doing what we were supposed to do. We were only 10 minutes in when his phone vibrated.

"Is that your phone or am I really that good?" I asked.

Trevor smiled. He took out his phone and looked at the screen. Suddenly his smile dropped and he quickly looked at me before looking down and answering his phone. "Hey." He said uncomfortably. "Oh...No I didn't forget...Okay well yeah I did forget but I'll be there. Alright." Another quick look to me. "Uh-huh, Bye."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"I have to go somewhere real quick." He said.

"Trevor."

He sighed. "Christy needs me."

"Um...What?"

"No not like that." He said. "I just- she'd asked me to drive her to the airport today and I forgot."

"So?" I asked. "

"So I have to take her."

"Can't somebody else take her?" I asked. "Why does it have to be _you_?"

"Because I'm her boyfriend." He said, instantly regretting it.

"I'm sorry?" I said. "You have 5 seconds to revise that statement."

"No- I just- I mean." He stammered. "As far as she knows I'm still her boyfriend."

"So what am I? Your mistress now?" I crossed my arms.

"Of course not!"

"Damn straight I'm not." I pouted. "Call her up and tell her that."

He took a deep breath. "Becca, last night everything happened so fast and I wouldn't have changed it for the world. But all I knew was the girl I loved, really loved, loved me back and I ignored the fact that technically I'm still in a relationship with someone else."

My heart felt like it was sinking in quick sand. "Trevor...What does that mean?" I said carefully, trying not to sound as hurt as I was.

"I'm not the cheater guy. Or the guy that leaves people stranded. And I'm definitely not the kind of guy that's gonna break up with someone over the phone. Christy may not be your favorite person, but she's been my friend for a long time and believe it or not she's a pretty nice girl. So I'm gonna take her to the airport, because I promised I would and on the way I'm going to explain in person that it's not going to work out between me and her."

"Ugh I guess thats the nicer thing to do." I grumbled. "Why am I in love with a such a good guy?"

He smiled. "I'll be back in half an hour tops."

"I suppose I could start packing so you wont have to rush when you get back." I said.

"Look who's being nice now."

"Yeah I guess it'll come in handy if I'm about to meet an angel." He went in for a kiss, but I stopped him. "Umm no way dude. Like you said technically you;re still Barbie's so keep your lips to yourself until you get back there Ken."

After he'd left I pulled out the duffel from under his bed and started throwing some stuff in there. Sam knocked on the door a few minutes later and came in.

"Hey kiddo." He said sitting on Trev's bed. "I know you said you didn't want to talk about it and all, but are you gonna be cool with Joshua and Trevor helping out with this whole Castiel thing?"

I froze for a second. "Oh well um..."

"Because Dean said he offered to beat him up, and I'll totally second that." Sam said. "I mean Trevor's like family, but I already told him if he ever broke your heart I'd kill him. So I figure beating him up is actually a better deal for him."

"Sammy." I stopped him. "You don't have to beat him up. He didn't break my heart...Actually, we're kind of back together."

"Really?" He asked. "When did all of that happen?"

"Last night." I said, forcing myself not to sound too giddy.

"Oh." Then as if a light went off his face changed and he jumped off the bed. "Oh!"

I couldn't help laughing out loud. "It's not funny Bex!"

"It's a little funny Sam."

"What's a little funny?" Joshua asked, entering the room.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Right Sam?"

I could see and evil smile forming on Sam's face. "Actually we were talking about-"

"Shut. Up. Sam." I said, my face getting hot from embarrassment.

Joshua shrugged. "You Winchester kids." He smiled and walked off.

Sam laughed "Now _that_ was a little funny."

By the time Trevor and Bobby both got back and we hit the road, my older (blabbermouth) brother had already made everyone aware of me and Trevor getting back together. I mean it wasnt like I wanted us to be a secret, but it would have been nice not to have Trevor come back to an interrogation from Dean and what had to be my 800th uncomfortable safe sex talks from Joshua. I was so relieved when we were finally on the road to Bobby's. Joshua and Trevor rode with him and I went with my brothers. We figured we could both do without the awkward stares that would have come with us being together during the car ride. Some first day back together, huh? Him taking his newly ex girlfriend/the bane of my existence to the airport followed by super awkwardness followed by not seeing him for hours... Every couples dream.

One way I did luck out was that after all the reading and interrogating Dean had warn himself out a little and nodded off in the car using one of Bobby's books as his pillow. Sam, who could tell I was miffed he told everyone about me and Trevor like seconds after I told him, just kept looking back at me in the rearview mirror. Served him right. However, both of our attentions shortly went to our sleeping older brother. Every twenty seconds or so Dean would shake or whimper In a way that had us worried. Should we wake him?" Sam asked.

"What are you crazy?" I said. "Are you trying to kill him again?"

"What? Of course not." He said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You can't wake someone up from a nightmare Sam." I explained. "They could die."

"Oh come on Bex, thats the biggest load of bs there is."

"It's a scientific fact." I said.

"Really? A _scientific_ fact." He said. "It's been proven scientifically."

"Okay maybe it isn't a scientific fact, but its still a fact. There's proof all over the internet." I said.

"Oh?" Sam said. "Proof on the internet? Well that proves it then huh? I mean there's nothing on the internet that's complete and total crap. I bet I could go on there right now and find a website that proves Star Wars was a documentary, but hey as long as its on the internet it MUST be true."

"Can you find a site that teaches you not to be such a dick?" I asked.

"Sure." Sam said. "I'll look it up just as soon as I find the site that tells me the easiest way staple your annoying little sisters mouth shut."

"I'd like to see you try sasquatch." I teased. "I'd just run through your giant legs."

"I wouldn't mention giant legs if I were you, man calves."

I gasped. I'd always been sensitive about how muscular hunting had made me. "SAM! You know I hate my calves!"

"Aaaand I'm up." Dean groaned sarcastically. "Thanks guys. Thanks for that. I've always dreamed of being woken up from a deep sleep by my bickering brother and sister. Guess Christmas comes early this year."

"Sorry Dean." I said.

"Yeah sorry dude." Sam added. "...Although might I point out we woke you up and you're not dead."

"Shut it Sam!" I yelled.

"Um dude I haven't been dead for days." Dean said. When we both cracked smiles, Dean went back to his book, confused. "This is such crap." he grumbled. In order for him to keep reading, Bobby'd not so subtly suggested Sammy take the wheel on the way to the housd. "You've had my baby for months and now when I come back you still get to drive her and I get a book."

"Finding anything interesting in your reading?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Why don't you read for yourself?" He said, thrusting the book in my direction.

"No way dude." I said. "You gotta do your own homework. Otherwise how are you ever gonna learn?"

"Says the girl who stole an entire years worth of chem. labs from Sammy's old notes." Dean said.

"What?" Sam all but skreetched.

"Oh would you calm down." I said. "I saved some of your crap when you bolted for Stanford, you know thinking you were actually gonna come home back at some point. A few years later I had to take chemistry and I also had to kill a couple dozen baddies a month and my time was stretched a little bit thin, okay? Besides its not my fault it seems like the same text book's been peddled to every chemistry class in the U.S. for the past I don't know how many years."

"Actually," Sam said "Most public schools all over the country are supplied the same or similar classroom material which is made and distributed from a factory in Texas."

"O...K." I said at a loss for words.

"...Can somebody tell me why I'm even bothering with all of these books when encyclopedia bro-tannica here knows everything anyway." Dean huffed.

I laughed. "It's alright Dean. Half the time I'm pretty sure he's just making them up anyway."

"Am not." Sam said, sounding like a 4 year old.

Not to be outdone, I responded with a very mature "Are too!"

"Look it up." He said tossing me his phone.

"Oh." I said. "You mean on the internet? But I thought you said-"

"Just look it up Becca!" Sam said.

I didn't really know what to search for, so I blindly put in "U.S. Educational System." I was surprised when about 420 emergency links came up. I read the headlines and gasped. "Oh no."

"I'm right aren't I?" Sam gloated.

"No- maybe- I didnt check. Apparently some teacher in New York went nuts and killed 66 of her students."

"Jeez." Sam said.

"You know that kind of sounds like our kind of thing." Dean said.

"Maybe." I said. We weren't far from Bobby's and all agreed we'd check it out when we got there. We knew we had too much on our plate and were too far too far to really take it on if it was "our kind of thing" but Bobby had a pretty wide net of hunters he kept in contact with and he could easily get one of them to look into it if we thought it was worth something. By the time we got back to Bobby's police and news channels had gotten statements from the teacher. Normally when it came to possessions or situations like that the demon or whatever flees the coop and the person possessed is left to freak out after the incident. They scream and yell and try and prove it wasn't them- or at least it was only their body. A lot of times they don't even remember doing it. That wasn't the case here though. Apparently the teacher calmly explained that killing all of those kids was just something that felt right.

"Creepy." Dean said.

"That's so sad." I said. It wasn't often we found cases so extreme that were just plain crazy people snapping. It was always a little tough when we did though. It just reminded me that even if we killed all the monsters in the world, humans were still capable of evil too. According to Dean, regular people could be much scarier than the average demon.

"It is." Joshua agreed. "But we some pressing issues of the nonhuman kind right now."

"He's right." Bobby said, handing out books he'd collected from his library. "If we all start reading now, we might be done by-"

"The fifth of never?" Trevor supplied.

"We need information, not sass boy." Bobby said, tossing the last remaining book to Trev.

"Sorry sir." He said, but then I was surprised to see him wink quickly at me. Maybe surprise isnt the right word. I mean, Trevor wasn't a wuss by any means, but we'd grown up in totally different surroundings. My father was a drill sergeant when it came to a lot of things and me and my brothers had been chewed out a number of times each. Joshua had his rules and was pretty adamant about them, but he'd never learn to just brush off being lectured, learn and move on the way I had. He also never had anyone else around. Me, Sam and Dean had each other to tease and deflate situations when Dad lay'd into one of us. So most of the times I'd seen Bobby or Joshua or my Dad even yell at him a little, he'd acted like a scolded puppy. Looking at the ground, getting super quiet, definitely not **winking** afterwards.

Everybody started to go off and find someplace to read. To say say those books were boring wouldn't just be an understatement. It'd be the definition of all understatements. It was more like sinking in really slow, really boring quicksand...and just as you started begging the stuff to kill you fast, somebody came along and forced you to watch some paint dry...for about 4 hours. Dean acted like he'd never had to do research before. He complained about the reading like he was training for the Bitching and Moaning World Cup. But we all knew it wasn't about the length of the books, or the languages they were written in or how freaking boring they really were. He hated that they were all filled with stuff that backed up this whole Castiel thing.

By 7ish I took it upon myself to cook dinner, the way I'd been doing for me and Bobby for months. After I dished up bowls of chili over cornbread and we all sat around to compare notes. Most everything pointed in the same direction. Heaven: check. Hell: Check. Angels: check. The ability for said angels to fish someone out of the pit: check. Certain things varied, but at least we kind of had a base. A base Dean still hated and tried his damndest to dispute, but a base none the less. And with that we were all able to get some rest under the belief that if it only really took one day to form a base, we'd have this whole thing sown up by tomorrow night. Bobby and I headed to our rooms while Sam and Dean, and Trev and Joshua paired off in one of the spares for the night...or so I thought. I was just drifting off when I heard a tap on the door.

"Trev?" I said finding him there. "What's up."

"I'm here for bed." He smiled and walked in.

"Bed?" I smiled back, although mine was based way more on confusion. "As in sleeping?"

"What else do you do in a bed?" He said. "Well I mean there's _that_ too but I doubt it'd be safe with your brothers sleeping just down the hall."

"And what makes you think _this_'d be safe?"

"Because I asked them." He said.

"Asked...who?" I said cautiously.

"Your brothers." He said as if he'd just said the sky was blue.

"You asked my brothers if you could sleep in here tonight?"

"Yup." Trevor said. "I told them we're in a relationship and we're both legally adults and we love each other."

"And they said yes?"

"Oh are you kidding? They said hell no." He said. "Actually Dean said over his recently dead body and Sam threatened some ancient Chinese form of castration."

"So...What were you doing?" I asked still very much confused.

"Well I'm psyched we're back together, but come on Becca, today has been like the lamest first day back as a couple ever. We spent hours apart on the road and then read giant books on religion with our families."

I laughed. "I guess I can't disagree with you there."

"So lets rock the boat a little." He said. "I set my watch and I promise I'll be back in the room with my dad by morning."

"Trevor, you don't have to convince me. I'm just a little surprised since I'm usually the reckless one between us."

He shrugged. "For months I thought I'd never get to kiss you again. Guess I'm just making up for lost time."

"I can't believe how cheesy tha-" But I didnt get to finish my sentence because he laced his arms around me, pulling me close to him. He kissed me and I had to remember to breathe. Yes, we'd had sex the night before. But being in his arms like that, him holding me as we both slid into bed. That was somehow better. It was more us. Everything had happened so quickly in the past few days after months of settling into a pretty steady pattern. The real me had become a little rusty from neglect and I was breaking out of auto pilot bit by bit. As promised Trevor crept back into his room by morning (despite my groaning) and as far as I could tell from the lack of yelling no one was the wiser. Unable to get back to sleep I went to the room my brothers always shared at Bobby's place. Surprisingly Sam, the early riser between the two was still in bed, awake, but still grogy, while Dean was sitting at the window cleaning his knives.

"Hey." I said, plopping myself down on his empty bed.

"Morning kiddo." Sam yawned.

"I was thinking of going out for bagels. Can I borrow the car?" I asked.

"I guess that's up to Dean again." He shrugged, sitting up. We both turned to our brother expectantly, but he just kept staring out the window.

"Dean?" I said making him jump a little.

"Huh? Oh hey Becca Anne."

"You alright man?" Sam asked.

"Uh so...you guys got no problem believing in, you know God and angels, right?"

"Pretty much." I said eyeing Sam. What was up with our brother?"

"So I guess that means..." Dean started "Do you guys believe in the Devil?"


	102. Chapter 102

A/N: Here's the new part! Hope you like it and thanks for the messages and reviews!

"So I guess that means..." Dean started "Do you guys believe in the Devil?"

"Why?" Sam asked. "You learn something from one of the books?"

"I learned something." He said. "But not from the book."

"What was it?" I asked.

"You answer mine first." Dean said.

"About believing in the Devil?" Sammy said. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Me too." I added. "I mean okay, you guys remember Sister Ratched?"

Both of my brothers smiled a little a nodded. Sister Ratched was the nickname we'd given to the woman that taught Sunday school at Pastor Jim's. We all had her at some point in our stays with him. Her real name was Rachel Something-Or-Other and she was about as mean as the nickname implied. Seeing the good in everyone was one of the things that made Pastor Jim as wonderful as he was, and I guess being older I could totally get why he'd allowed her to work with us kids. Her own son killed himself and his younger sister driving home drunk from a party one night many years before. When she'd asked a few months later if she could volunteer her time working with children, Jim thought it would be therapeutic for her to be with children again. What he didn't get was that she'd gone freakin batshit insane and thought that she could use Sunday School to scare kids into never straying onto the path which had killed her kids.

"What made you think of that crazy lady?" Sam asked.

"Okay she once told me that anytime you did anything even remotely wrong, from stealing a car to slamming the door when you were mad at your parents, its like pushing on a door inside you a little and when you finally get it open the Devil takes over your body and eats your heart."

"What?" Sam said.

"She said that to you?" Dean said. "A_ that's_ why you believe in the devil?"

"No. Obviously thats not exactly why. I mean I don't see it that way anymore, but I was seven and I'd just found out my dad and brothers hunted demons and stuff it made a lot more sense back then."

"I guess I get that." Dean said putting his knives down. "So now?"

"Now I guess I figure the bad stuff in the world, not just monsters and stuff but hate and all that stuff, it has to come from somewhere. Plus we know there's a hell and that's like, the Devils house or whatever. I mean you've been there, didnt you see him?"

"No." Dean said. "I-I mean I dont know. I told you I don't remember my time there."

"Dean, why were you asking us about the Devil?" Sam asked.

"Last night..." Dean started. "Castiel talked to me again."

"Castiel was here?" I asked.

"Yes. No. Not _here_ here but here." He could tell neither of us followed that. "We talked in this room, but it was like it was in my dream."

"What'd he say?" Sam said.

"Well first off, that teacher that went crazy and killed all of those kids? Totally was our kind of thing. Like the major leagues of our kind of thing."

"Do we even want to know what that means?" I asked.

"That's what I said, but Castiel says we have to. Apparently there are these seals that are being broken."

"Seals?" Sam said.

"Yeah. 66 of them actually. He says they're like the locks to a door. A shepard murdering its flock is one of them, so that's already one down."

"And if they all break?" I said.

"The Devil gets a 'get out of hell free' card."

"What?" Sam stood up. "That can't happen. Who's breaking these seals?"

"Oh that's the real kicker." Dean said. "Loves kids. Held the key to my soul. Bitchy. I'll give you 3 guesses."

"No way." Sam said. "Lilith?"

"You know that chick's really pissing me off." I said.

"So the angels, they're gonna take her out right?" Sam said.

"He says theyre trying to." Dean explained.

"Trying to?" I said. "They're angels. Can't they just like, text God and have Him go all Old Testament on her ass? I mean they're _angels_."

"It's not that simple Becca Anne." Dean said.

"Why not?"

"To be honest I don't have a damn clue." Dean sighed. "And when I tried to get one he said I was being ungrateful and threatened to ground me back to hell like some kind of whiney teenager and then disappeared."

"What?" Sam said.

"I know. You know for an angels, the dudes kind of a dick."

"No." Sam clarified. "I mean could he really do that? Could he really send you back to hell?" I could tell the idea scared him just as much as it did me. We'd just gotten Dean back and I don't think either of us could survive losing him again.

"Don't you worry about that, alright? I'm not going anywhere." I guess Dean's big brother mode kicked in and he instantly went from pissed at Castiel to trying to fix me and Sammy. "Look, I'm not sure what the bigger picture is or how we fit into it, but I figure the only thing we can do is what we always have done. We do our job, keep digging for answers, keep our eyes open and maybe at the end of the day we'll get to be apart of ganking Lilith, which I for one really want a hand in. Deal?" Sam and I looked at each other before nodding.

We explained this all to Trev, Bobby and Joshua a little later and I guess it was still a little hard to process the fact that Dean was having direct communication with an angel. In a very uncharacteristic move, Bobby didn;t even mention any books or phone calls we should be making. He just took it all in and then went out to his garage to work on some random car he had.

"I think he just needs some time to do something he's comfortable with." Joshua said. "We've all had to process a lot recently."

"But Dad if Lilith is breaking these seals as we speak, we don't have time to be working on cars." Trevor said. "We need to be focused."

"In his own way, this is Bobby focusing." I said. "We go into this thing all cracked out on binge reading and no sleep and we'll lose hands down. I'm not saying we should be slacking off, but Dean you did say we need to do what we've always done. Maybe we all need to take a page out of Bobby's book and go back to basics for a minute."

"Get our bearings." Dean thought for a second. "Alright sounds good to me." Joshua offered to spar with Dean a little, which was an unbalanced fight, but still a good workout and Dean accepted. Trevor asked me if I felt up to a run and we were about to go get changed when Dean stopped us. "By run you better mean an actual run Dude. Making out with my sister isn't exercise." I considered the fact that sex was one of the best forms of exercise, but thought against mentioning it to Dean who'd already turned to Sammy. "There's a stack of lore over there. You can take it over to the library if it's not quiet enough here for you."

"Wait what?" Sam asked. "How come I still have to research. What happened to doing what we've always done?"

"We are, and you've always been a bookworm geekboy who gets off on research." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes, but grabbed a couple of the books and headed toward the car.

I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and found Trevor waiting for me outside. "You ready?" He asked.

I heard tinkering coming from the garage. We'd decided on this whole business as usual plan. Well up until a few crazy days ago, business as usual for me was life with Bobby. We'd been keeping each other a float dealing with everything that came our way all summer and it didn't sit anywhere near alright with me to just leave him in there. "Just a sec." I told Trevor and headed over to the garage.

He heard me come in and his head popped out from over the hood of some junker. "Hey." He said going back to work.

"Hey." I said. "I thought you said this one was better off scrap metal."

"Can't know for sure until you really check it out." Bobby said.

"You want to talk about what you're thinking on?"

"When have I ever wanted to talk about what I'm thinkin'?" He asked.

"Fair enough." I nodded. "But you know you'd make me if the tables were turned."

"One of the perks of being the adult and not the kid I guess." He shrugged. "And they don't come very often, so I wouldn't want to waste one."

I thought for a second. "Uncle Bobby?"

He looked up again, slightly surprised. Although we'd never stopped feeling it, me and my brothers stopped referring to him like that years ago. "Yeah Darlin'."

"You ever wish you hadn't met our father? That you never met our family?"

He slowly put the hood down. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"We haven't exactly made things easy for you." I said with a sad smile. "I mean don't get me wrong, in this line of work it's inevitable, but sometimes it feels like trouble follows us. And whenever it does you get roped into it."

"You know it isn't like that." He said.

"I'm not saying you resent us for it, but it's the truth Bobby. You're out here right now, upset, because you've got to deal with a new problem we've added to your plate."

Bobby was quiet, scary quiet, for a moment before he walked up to me. "Alright, listen good cause this is only getting said once. Now I know a decent amount about a hell of a lot. And of that, the thing I'm more sure about than anything else is how I feel about you and your brothers. Sometimes ya'll may forget you have the sense God gave you, or act more stubborn than your daddy- which is saying something- but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't care aboutcha like you were my own. You hear me?" I nodded. "If anything I'm not out here upset about having to help you fight the Devil. I'm just completely in the dark what I can do to help you fight the Devil. It's frustrating as hell...no pun intended. You got all that?"

"Yes sir." I said with a little smile.

"Good. Now I got some calls to make." Bobby said. "See if anybody else is on angelic speed dial."

"What about the car?"

He shrugged. "I'll get back to'er once we're done fightin' the Devil I guess."

We left the garage and Trevor was there waiting for me. "Everything good?" He asked when Bobby'd gone back into the house.

"Good might be a stretch, but at least back to normal." I said. We started on our run. Without taking any (okay maybe one) make out breaks, we made it back to the house in record time. True to his word, Bobby was making phone calls with Joshua, who I guessed had finished his workout with Dean. Joshua said that even though my brother had royally schooled him while they were sparring, Dean had still been good enough to let him get the first shower in.

"The boy ain't that nice. I think he just wanted to take a longer one." Bobby said. "He's been in there forever."

I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Dean?" I knocked again. "Dean hurry up alright? Me and Trev both have to shower too." No answer. I figured I knew how to get his attention. "Or, you know, to save time maybe me and Trevor should just shower together?" When that got no response, I panicked. "Dean!" I ran out to the kitchen. "Somethings wrong. He won't answer me.

"Becca calm down." Trevor said.

"Somethings wrong! I know it!" I yelled. We ran back to the bathroom door.

"Boy!" Bobby yelled. Nothing. Bobby stepped back before slamming against the wall and breaking the lock. He was the first one in and yelled "Get Becca out of here."

"What?" I asked, hearing them turn the water off and Trevor grabbed me and pulled me back. "Get the hell off of me! What's going on?" I was literally fighting him off of me. "Dean! DEAN!"

I heard a gasp come from the bathroom and then coughing. "He's okay!" I heard Joshua say. "He's okay."

"The hell I am." Dean said with a raw sounding voice. "That angel almost killed me." He stumbled out of the room with a towel around him.

"What?" Bobby asked following behind with Joshua. "Castiel?"

"He tried to take you back?" I asked.

"No." He said. "No, he just put me in some weird, time travel-y, dream, sleep thing while I was in the freaking shower. Guess he forgot us HUMANS have the BREATHE!" He was quickly dressing.

"Dean would you just slow down?" Joshua said. "I should check your-"

"No time for checks." Dean said. "I gotta see Sam."

"He's still at the library." Trevor said.

"Like hell he is." Dean said.

"What are you talking about? You're not making sense dude." I said.

"I'm just going to check on him okay?"

"Well then I'm going with you." I said.

"Becca-"

"Dean." I cut him off. "You just passed out in the shower. You're not going by yourself."

He thought about it. "Fine." He said. "Then lets go."

We took of in the Impala, but something was wrong. "Dean this isn't how you get to the library."

"Nope." He said simply.

"So where are we going?" I asked. I was answered as we pulled up next to a warehouse. Dean opened the door and quietly headed inside. I followed, confused as ever. We crept toward what seemed to be the only room with lights on. I heard voices. No, not voices. Sam's voice.

"Where s Lilith?" He said as Dean and I looked into the room through a crack in the door.

There was a man tied to a chair. "Kiss my ass." The man said and I saw his eyes turn black. "I' d watch myself if I were you." Sammy said. "Why? Huh? Because you re Sam Winchester, Mr. Big Hero?" The man asked. "And yet here you are slutting around with some demon. Real hero." It was then that I noticed there was another person in the room. A girl I didn't recognize.

Whoever she was, that seemed to get under Sammy's skin. "Shut your mouth." "Tell me about those months without your brother." The demon said. "About all the things you and this demon do in the dark. Huh? Tell me, hero. " Instead of answering, Sam put up his hand. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself, but Sammy exorcised him. No words, no nothing he just did it. "Dean?" I whispered. I honestly didn't know what to do.

Sam checked man's the pulse and he smiled "he' s still alive." He said to the girl. " How' d it feel?" She asked him. "Good. No more headaches." He said. "Oh enough." Dean said and opened the door.

"Dean wait." I tried to stop him. "Anything you want to tell me, Sam?" I saw Sammy panic seeing the two of us. "Dean, Becca. Hold on, okay? Just let me-" "You gonna say, let me explain? You re gonna explain this?" Dean said, furious. "Why don t you start with who she is and what the hell is she doing here?" Sam looked away. "It s good to see you two again." The girl answered and I almost threw up as it hit me. "Ruby? Is that Ruby?" I asked, disgusted. I flung myself at her. I pinned her against the wall before pulling out some holy water.

"Don t!" Sam said pulling me back. That gave Ruby just enough time to grab me. "Holy water Becca? What were you planning on using that for?"

Dean came up ready to attack her.

"Ruby, stop it." Sam said and she let go of me. "Well, aren t you an obedient little bitch?" I hissed at her. "Ruby." Sam said pointing to the newly demon free man on the floor. "Ruby he's coming to and he' s hurt." She put the man s arm around her neck to help him walk. "Where the hell do you think you re going?" Dean asked. "The E.R." Ruby said. "unless your sister wants to go another round first."

"Anytime you demon bitch." I yelled at her as she left.

"Stop it Becca." Sam said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "You're running around with _Ruby_ using your _powers_ and you're telling me to stop it?"

But Dean didn't even wait for a response. He just headed for the door without a word.

"Dean, wait." Sam said. He turned to me. "He won't even hear what I have to say."

"How long?" I asked.

"What?"

"How long have you been doing this?" I said. He looked down. "Before this whole devil deal? Before Castiel? Before Dean got back?"

"During the summer." He said quietly.

"During the summer? Okay I get it now. You didn't leave me with Bobby to deal with Dean's death. "You didn't get sober so we could be a family."

"Becca..." He started. "If I could just explain-"

"You lied and ditched me to go learn magic tricks with some demon. What else is there to say Sammy?" I walked out to where Dean was still parked.

Dean shook his head. "Why would he even-"

"I can't even think about him right now." I said. "Just drive."


	103. Chapter 103

A/N: Here's the new part. Hope you like it!

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore for the third time. "I can't believe that kid! What the hell is going on in that head of his? Messing around with powers? Messing around with _Ruby_? And you know what, I'm just gonna say it. Blonde hair, black hair, blue hair, doesn't make a difference to me. She's just a demon bitch in some poor girls meat suit and I wouldn't trust her about as far as I could throw her. There, I said it. And another thing-"

"Just shut up, okay?" I stopped his rant.

He paused for a second to look at me. "Wait, you're not taking his side on this one? I mean I know you two are practically sorority sisters but come on Becca!"

"I mean it Dean. Stop."

He shook his head. "Well if this doesn't take the cake. I'm getting my ass handed to me in some angel dream while Sammy was lying to all of us and now you're defending him."

"I am NOT defending him." I said as my brother pulled into Bobby's yard. "I am angrier at Sam than I have ever been in my entire life. I swear, strangle him or cry my eyes out, I don't know what I want to do more. But what good would either do? If he doesn't need us to hunt- If he doesn't _want_ us? Well then I'm gonna give him exactly what he wants." I got out of the car.

"What does that mean?" He asked as I walked away. "Rebecca!"

I stopped and turned. "It means I'm done Dean."

I headed into the house. Even though it surprised me when Dean didn't follow, I felt the tears starting up so I didn't slow down. I kept going, past Trevor and his father and Bobby right to the bathroom. I turned on the water and sat on the floor. At first I tried to cry quietly, hoping the shower would muffle the sound. Eventually, though, I couldn't help it. Every time I pulled myself together, it all came rushing back to me and I cried out louder. After a while I finally forced myself out of the bathroom. Joshua, Bobby and Trevor starred at me, waiting for an explanation, but I literally couldn't give them one. "I'm going to bed." And that's exactly what I did. My body was exhausted and and ached from running and crying.

When I woke up in the middle of the night I barely noticed Sam in the chair next to the bed. He'd fallen asleep there after me I guess. Hearing me moving around must have woken him up and I almost forgot everything that'd happened as his eyes met mine. They quickly steeled, remembering the night before. "Get out."

"Becca." He said.

"I said get the hell out!" I yelled.

"Bex, please." He said with big eyes.

"Fine." I forced my resolve. "I'll go."

Unlike Dean the night before, Sam did follow me. Out the room, down the stairs all the way to the front door. "Becca just give me a chance to explain."

"I'm done giving you chances." I said. It was then that Dean walked into the house. I guess he'd never come back until then.

"Dean." Sam said quietly. Without a word our older brother hit Sammy with a right hook. Sam caught his breath. "You done?" Dean geared up and hit him with another hook. This one took Sam's breath for a second. "I guess not."

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you 've gone? How far from normal? From human?" Dean yelled. "I m just exorcising demons." Sam said. "With your mind! What else can you do?" Dean asked. "I can send them back to hell, and that s it." Sam explained.

"Oh and that's it?" I asked, with a sarcastic laugh. "Well then I guess everythings just peachy Sammy."

"Becca you have powers too, stop acting like I'm some kind of a freak."

"You think that's what I'm upset about? Sam The demon mind warp crap, its weird, but...I always just **knew** you were going through what I was going through. That's what got me through losing Dean. That's just about the only thing that made me survive everyday. Bobby was there for me, but God, sometimes I still felt so alone. But I knew if I feel like this, Sammy must be feeling it too. And he'll come back and we can be there for each other. I believed that even after you were gone for months. Even after we found you and you admitted hunting for Lilith. But it was bullshit wasn't it?"

"No." He said.

"It was. It was the same story we've all been feeding ourselves forever. 'No more lies'. 'We're a team'...We must not be a good enough 'team' for you then Sam, so you know what? I'll make it easier. I'm done working with you." "Becca I'm sorry!" Sam stopped me. "Look, I should have said something. To both of you. We **are** a team and I never meant for either of you to feel like...I 'm just so sorry. I am. I just knew this was something I had to do and I knew Dean was against it and I didn't want to pull you into it Becca and...I didn't know if I could do it myself. I was a mess and here was Ruby telling me I could exorcise demons and kill Lilith. I didn't think I could do it on my own...But I worked at it and now..."

"Sam what do you want, I freakin cookie?" Dean cut him off.

"Just- just try to see the other side here." "The other side?" Dean and I both scoffed. "I m pulling demons out of innocent people." "Use the knife!" Dean said. "The knife kills the victim!" He shot back.

"Not always." I said.

"If I keep working on what I can do, they can all survive!"

"That s what Ruby wants you to think?" Dean asked. "Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers?"

"Look," Sam sighed. "I ve saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year."

"So then what do you need us for?" I asked. "Since you're so much better solo." "T-that's not what I said." Sam said. "You're putting words in my mouth. Look...I m not gonna let it go too far. I'm just-"

Dean cut him off grabbing one of Bobby's books off of the table and hurling it across the room. It knocked over a lamp which crashed into pieces all over the floor. He took a breath. "It s already gone too far, Sam. If I didn t know you I would want to hunt you...And so would other hunters."

"What the hell?" Bobby said coming into the room and seeing the broken lamp.

"Sorry Bobby." Dean said without taking his eyes off of Sam.

"What is going on with you three?" He asked. "Becca storms in last night crying, you two just coming in in the middle of the night, yelling and breaking stuff?

Deans words were still resonating in all of our ears. _I would want to hunt you...And so would other hunters_. He was more than just another hunter, but I wanted to settle things with my brothers before explaining whatever was gonna happen from here on out to Bobby. "It's fine." I lied.

"The hell it is. Well don't just stand there. Speak damnit!" Bobby said and waited for an answer. When none of us gave him one he crossed his arms and said "Fine. You three idjits want to play dumb, go right ahead. Got your own problems, you want deal with'em your way, go right ahead. But do not forget you're in my house. It's the middle of the dang night. Keep your voices down, clean up that mess and if I have to come back out here not a'one of you will be sittin' comfortable for a week, I don't care how old you are. We clear?"

"Yes sir." We said quickly, none of us feeling our age at that moment anyway.

Bobby gave us one last worried glance before heading back to his room. Without words, we each started cleaning up the lamp pieces. I went and got the dust pan while Dean swept up the tiny sliver and Sam collected the bigger ones.

"I don't know how to make you guys understand." Sam said after some silence. "I'm trying to do the right thing."

"But it isn't right Sammy." Dean said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because Castiel said so."

"Castiel knew?" I asked. "He told you? You knew?" Was I literally the last person in heaven and earth to know about this.

"He didn't tell me in so many words. He just pointed me in the right direction." Dean explained.

"And he said it wasn't right?" Sam asked. He looked so genuinely surprised and I felt for him for a second. As was angry at him for lying still, but I know my brother. He always had the best intentions. He wasn't trying to do something wrong. He wasn't trying to hurt anybody . It's like when he used to get in trouble for sneaking out to the freaking library...only, you know, ten times worse because of the demons and all.

Dean looked like he was thinking the same thing. Which is why it kinda hurt him to continue. "Sammy, he didn't just say it wasn't right. He said if I didn't stop you, he would. Don't you see man. That means God doesn't want you doing this." Hearing that come from Dean threw me. I mean just a few short days and he'd gone from the church of the flying spaghetti monster to actually talking about God.

And then there was Sam who looked like Dean'd just said right was left and up was down. "He said that?"

"Yeah. And I don't want to-" Dean stopped and looked at his phone. He picked up "Hello? Travis. Yeah, hey." Sam and I eyed each other. None of us had heard from Travis in years. Dad had been known to call him up every once in a while for help with a job, and sometimes Dad returned the favor. Then, as usual, him and Daddy got into fight or one thing or another and he just stopped calling. "It' s good to hear your voice, too but it's the middle of the night, man." Dean said. "I know Travis but it s not a really good time right now...Yeah, they're both right here...Uh-huh... Alright well, just give me the details, and... Carthage, Missouri?" He motioned for me to write it down. "Look for Jack Montgomery. Got it...Okay. You too." He hung up.

"Case?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, says it's an emergency and he might not make it there in time." Dean said.

"Any idea what we're looking for?"

"Just the name. Jack Montgomery." Dean said heading for the door. "Alright, well you two better get dressed and leave a note for Bobby, Trevor and Joshua. I'll be in the car"

"Sam." I said, once Dean was gone. "I'm sure you did what you thought was best with this whole exorcism, powers thing. I'm sorry the angels shot that down."

Sam nodded. "Thanks kiddo."

"But," I said holding him back. "however good your intentions were, you still lied to me for months. This job only works with an amount of trust we clearly don't have anymore."

"Becca..."

"It's not just that I don't trust you Sam. You didn't believe you could tell me what you were doing. You couldn't trust me either." I said.

"Bex what are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying...I still mean what I said earlier. I'm gonna work this job, because our family owes it to Travis. But after that... I'm done working with you Sammy."


	104. Chapter 104

A/N: Here's the new part! Thanks for reading and the great reviews and messages! Hope you like it!

I rushed upstairs, fighting every urge I had to turn back to Sam and tell him I didn't mean it. But I did mean it. I couldn't work with my brother anymore. There were only a few things I could still be sure of in life and even after everything, the most important one was my brothers.

I rushed into the room and fully intended on allowing myself a quick 30 seconds of self pity when I realized Trevor was sitting on the bed. I figured Bobby wasn't the only one we'd woken up.

"Hey." He smiled tentatively. "Is everything okay?"

The truth of the matter was I couldn't think of _anything_ that was okay. I think he could tell I didn't know what to say and just got up and walked over to me. "Come'ere" He said and i wrapped my arms around him.

"Never lie to me." I said.

"What?" Trev asked.

"Never lie to me." I repeated.

He pulled away a little to face me. "Becca what happened?"

"Just promise me you won't." I said desperately.

"Okay." He said. "I won't. I promise...Baby, you're scaring me. Tell me what's going on. Sit down."

"No time." I said breaking away from him. I grabbed my bag and started throwing things in there.

"Wait are...are you working a job?"

"Kind of." I shrugged.

"I don't know if you're up for hunting right now, Babe." I eyed him and he put his hands up. "Okay, what I meant to say- I mean obviously you can always do your job, because you're an awesome hunter. It's just that right now you're obviously upset about something. And uh, maybe you should deal with that before you work this job...maybe?"

Despite everything, I had to be thankful that something was still okay. "You're a great guy."

He looked pleasantly surprised. "Really? Does that mean you're gonna stay?"

"Nope. I'm still going, but you're a great guy."

He sighed. "What's the job?"

"I don't know. Travis just said-"

"Travis?" He asked. "Last I heard he said he wanted to hunt a wendigo just to feed your dad to it."

"Yeah, well John Winchester had a way with people." I said zipping up my bag. "Call it his stubborn charm."

Trevor followed me downstairs. " Yeah, sounds like somebody I know."

"You ready?" Sam said waiting for me.

"Go ahead. I'll be out in a sec." I said.

"Bex-"

"Sam." I cut him off. "Wait for me in the car." Sam sighed and nodded before heading out.

"I'm guessing whatever that was had something to do with why you're upset?" Trev asked.

"Trevor- its just- I can't-I.."

"Hey, hey." He said quietly. "It's okay. You can't talk about it right now. It's okay baby." I hugged him and a pretty big part of me wanted to stay holding on to him, his hands gently rubbing my back. He moved back a little and lifted my chin so that I looked up at him. "But if you need to talk, I'll be right here. I mean it, aside from the occasional bathroom break, expect me to be standing in this exact spot until you get back. "I smiled. "I also might need to eat, but other than peeing and food, this is where I'll be."

I laughed "I love you, you moron."

"Yeah, I guess I love you too."

Somehow I forced myself to leave him and ended up getting in the car. I tried to hang on to that Trevor bubble feeling but you could cut the tension with a knife as soon as I got in the car with my brothers. Aside from a few exchanges about directions, the Impala was just about silent for what felt like forever. I thought over everything that had happened in what started out a pretty normal feeling day. Well normal-ish. And then it hit me. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"You...you said Castiel beat you up?"

"Castiel beat you up?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean said. "No, what are you-"

"You said Sam was messing around with demons while you were getting beat up in an angel dream." With everything that had happened, that had sort of fallen off my radar.

"Oh," Dean said. "Well yeah I- I mean I didn't _get beat up_, but I had to fight a little."

"With Castiel?" Sam said.

"No! With Samuel." He said.

I turned to Sam who put up his hands. "Don't look at me, I have no clue what he's talking about."

"Not _Sam_ Samuel, Samuel our grandfather. Mom's father. He got possessed by Yellow Eyes back in 73." I guess neither of us looked like we understood him (probably because we didn't) so Dean started from the beginning. The angels sending him back in time, meeting 70s versions of our family and Yellow Eyes killing Samuel and Deana, Mary's parents. It was all so crazy.

"I can't believe Mom was a hunter." Sam said.

"I can't believe Dad would ever buy a mini van." I said. "Did he...Did he seem happy?"

"The both did." Dean said. "Dad just seemed so hopeful and young. And Mom was a pistol. I mean Becca, I know Dad always felt a little bad he could never give you a real female role model."

"He did?" I asked.

"Yeah. But trust me, he definitely used Mom for inspiration. Funny and smart, but still tough and strong. It was like watching a Becca Anne blueprint."

I didn't know why, but that meant so much to me. I'd always felt a little on the outside when it came to Mary Winchester. When I was really little, before I knew I'd been adopted, I believed she was my mom. I was too young to understand that since I was years younger than Sammy and she died when he was a baby, that wasn't possible. I wanted to know about her and missed her just like my brothers did. Even after I found out about how I came to be a WInchester, so much of my life had been about Mary. My families whole world boiled down to avenging her for years. And I wanted to do it. I wanted to avenge her and help other families.

But the knowledge that she wasn't my mother, that she'd never known anything about me, made me sometimes question things. It kind of worked in my favor that neither Dad or Dean (the two people that knew the most about her) ever really wanted to talk about her. I didn't have to be faced with those questions. How would she feel knowing I was apart of her family? Would she have liked me? Could she have loved me? But hearing what Dean had said, it made me feel closer to her. Dad had raised me with her in mind. Like my brothers, I'd unknowingly been given the qualities she had.

"I can't believe it." Sam said. "I mean, we knew about Mom and Dad, but now our grandparents too. Our whole family...murdered. And for what? So Yellow Eyes could get into my nursery and and bleed into my mouth?"

"Ew what?" I asked. "He bled into your mouth?"

"Yeah, Sam I never mentioned the demon blood." Dean said. "You knew about that?"

"Knew about what?" I asked.

"The deal Yellow Eyes cut with the mom's, it was to find them years later and have their children drink demon blood."

"That's beyond gross." I said. "And he did that to Sam?"

"Yeah." Dean said glancing at our brother. "And you knew about it...Ruby tell you?"

"No." Sam looked down. "I've known for about a year now."

"A whole year." Dean shook his head.

"I should have told you." Sam said.

"Oh where have I heard that before?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine Sam. You don't want to tell us, you don't have to." Dean said, clearly just as upset. And just like that the rest of the car ride returned to silence until we made it to the motel. It was still too early to really do a stake out. I didn't really feel like dealing with more of awkwardfest, so I decided to take a nap until it was time to go. When I woke up Dean was polishing off a beer.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"Went for a soda." He said. "Of course given his recent track record he could be hijacking a car for all I know."

"Dean, I think you should know...I can't work with Sam like this." I said.

"I know what you mean." He said.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Of course I do. If I have anything to do with it, he'll never see Ruby again."

I sighed. "Dean it might not be that simple."

"How is it not that simple?" Dean asked. "He was acting like an idiot, and now not only are we telling him to cut it out, but Sammy's always been Mr. God exists, there is a Heaven and all of that and now full fledged angel is telling him to quit it. There's no way he'll keep working with Ruby."

"But Dean I-" I stopped as Sam came back into the room.

"Starting to get dark." He said. "We should probably get going."

Dean got up and grabbed his bag and I figured I'd have to wait for another time to finish our conversation.

I guess I can understand how what i really meant by "I can't work with Sam" never crossed his mind. We weren't suppose to give up on family. No matter what. But Sam gave up first. He chose to work with a demon instead of me...Right? I mean he left me with no other choice than to stop working with him...Didn't he? But now that we knew all of that, was Dean right? I mean the same John Winchester school of thought behind never giving up on family was also the reasoning behind following the chain of command. Now that Dean knew what Sammy was up to he'd put a stop to it, so was it really necessary to stop working with Sam? Yes, because it wasn't just about Ruby. My mind kept going in circles all the way to the house of Jack Montgomery. Dean parked and we took out our binoculars to stake out the place. After 30 minutes of watching Jack watch tv and talk to his wife in the kitchen, we still had nothing.

"The only thing this dude is guilty of is boring me to death." I yawned

"Are you sure this is the guy?" Sam asked.

"Travis said Jack Montgomery." Dean said. "This is the only Jack Montgomery in town. He said we'd be able to tell why we were here."

John's wife left the kitchen and he went to the fridge for some juice. When he put the carton back he paused for a second and just stared in there. He grabbed a piece of chicken and practically gulped it down whole. Then he started shoveling fistfuls of raw meat in his mouth.

"Oh..." I said. "...Guess that's what Travis meant."

We headed back to the motel to see what kind of stuff we could dig up on downing mince meat, but when we got back the light was on. We all got ready, unsure of what would be inside. When Dean opened the door we realized it was only Travis.

"Well look who finally showed up for the party." Dean said.

"Smartass." Travis said getting up to give Dean a hug. He turned to Sam. "Damn kid, woulda never pegged you for a giant back when you were, what was it? A mathlete?"

Sam blushed and hugged him too. "Who's the broad?"

"Travis that's Becca." Sam said.

"Becca? No way." He shook his head. "Talk about a growth spurt. Last time I saw you, you were knee high to a grasshopper and now you're practically a woman. Guess that's what 10 years'll do." Now I was the one with red cheeks. "So you track down Montgomery?"

"Yeah we staked out his house." Dean said. "Dude had a hell of a case of the munchies, which included the rarest burger I've ever seen."

"It's exactly what I thought." Travis said. "We've got ourselves a rougarou."

"A rougarou?" Dean asked. "That's sounds like some kind of pasta sauce."

"Excuse him." I said. "There's nothing he can't relate to food, sex or star wars."

"They're mean, nasty little suckers." Travis explained. "Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works."

"Well I mean that's not this guy then." Sam said. "He's totally normal."

"For now." Travis said. "They start out pretty human, but then they get hungry."

"Hungry for what?" My brothers and I asked.

"First, anything and everything. But pretty soon they start making Hannibal Lecter seem like a vegan. One bite of human flesh, thats all it takes for them to turn and then there's no going back."

"How'd you find out about him?" Sam asked.

"It's genetic. I killed his daddy back in 78 right before he was about to mangle his little trophy wife. Little did I know, Mrs. Rougarou was pregnant. She put the boy up for adoption and by the time I found out the kid was lost in the system. I figured I'd let him loose. Didn't know if I had it in me to kill some kid before I even knew if he'd turn or not. Guess now I know for sure. They're strong sons of bitches, these rougarous. Ya'll mind sticking around and helping me finish the job?"

"'Course we wouldn't mind." Dean said. "We're here to help."

Travis smiled. "Still can't get over it. The Winchester kids all grown up. Your daddy would be proud to see you sticking together like this." His words cut like a knife as Sam and I caught each other's eye before looking away. "Let me just go get my flame thrower. Left it over at my motel."

"A flame thrower?" I asked.

"Yup. Only way I've found to kill these freaks is deep fryin'em." Travis said leaving.

"A flame thrower." I repeated. "I mean so far all this dudes done is eat some raw meat. Technically he's still human."

"Yeah what if we've got the wrong guy?" Sam said.

"I believe in innocent until proven guilty just as much as the next guy." Dean said. "Actually probably more than the next guy seeing as it's kept my ass out of jail more than a few times. But that still doesn't change the fact that if we do have the right guy and we don't move on him, we're gonna have some innocent persons blood on our hands."

"So we trade one man's blood for another?" Sam asked. "Look I'm not saying let's bail. If it all pans out, we tourch the sucker, just let me do some research first."

"I'm with Sam." I said.

He looked up surprised. "You are?"

"What does it hurt to do a little fact checking." I shrugged. "Dean?"

"Alright, let's let R2D2 get to his research and I'll go ask that super sexy front desk girl what kinda grub they got going around here." Dean said.

"Wow." I said.

"What?"

"Nothing. I mean I knew you were good, but I never thought you could get food, sex and star wars all in the same sentence.

Dean smiled. "Don't underestimate the force, Becca Anne."

After he was gone, that just left me and Sam. He waited a bit before he looked over at me. "Hey Bex."

"Uh-huh."

"Thanks for having my back with this whole research thing." He said.

"It's the only responsible thing to do." I said.

"Yeah I know...But it still means something to me, considering how much you hate me right now."

"Sammy I dont-"

"Then why are do you keep saying you don't want to work with me?" He said. "You said it's because we don't trust each other, but you know that isn't true. We trust each other with our lives. So if that's not it, then you must hate me. Or is it a threat? Are trying to scare me out of working with Ruby, because I will-"

"Sam stop." I sighed. "I don't hate you... You screwed up, you know how much I've screwed up before. And you're right, I know you've always got my back during a job, but that's not...its not everything Sam. You could have- I mean it could end up getting you killed and I couldn't live with something like that."

"But that's all I was thinking about too!" He said. "I couldn't get you hurt or worse. Sure I thought what I was doing was right, but it's not like I could do research on it. There isn't exactly precedent for people in my situation. So I went with my gut, but I couldn't take a chance like that with you involved and now you...Oh my God."

"What?"

Sam brought his computer over to me. "It's this rougarou lore. I mean everything Travis said checked out, but there's some more stuff. Cases of people that have the gene but never hulk out."

"How'd they do that?" I asked.

"They never gave in to cannibalism." He explained. "If they stick to eating a ton of raw meat, technically they stay human."

"And you're sure about this?"

"I can't be 100 percent sure, but there seem to be a descent ratio of non-turning cases. I'll keep looking. You call Dean and Travis. Get them back here, they can't have gotten that far."

Turns out Dean hadn't gotten far at all. He was still in the lobby flirting with the front desk girl when I called to get him back. Travis wasn't picking up his phone but we figured we'd let him in on the details when they both got back and that would give us some more research time.

"You three ready to go?" He asked when he came back in.

"Hey Travis." Sam said. "We've been trying to reach you. I did a little homework on rougarou lore."

"What, my 30 years of experience not good enough for you?" He asked.

"What?" Sam said confused by his tone. "No I just wanted to be prepared."

"Not that you weren't prepared." I tried to help.

"Of course not." Sam agreed. "I just- I-"

"Sammy here loves his research. " Dean said. "He considers reading from an encyclopedia, foreplay."

"So what's so special about the research this time?" Travis asked.

"Everything you said checked out, obviously. There was just some additional information." Sam explained about the final step of the transformation and we looked expectantly at Travis.

"Look kids," He said. "I'm glad you did your due diligence and all, you're Daddy taught you well. But in this case, it was a waste of time. It'd be nice if we could save this poor son of a gun, but life isn't a fairy tale. All the ones I've seen first hand have taken the final step. What makes Montgomery any different?"

"Because he can know ahead of time." I said. "We can at least give him a chance."

"Yeah a chance to maul a few people before we extra crispy his ass." Travis said. "I 'm sure he 's a stand-up guy right now. But it s pure, base instinct. Everything in nature s got to eat. You think he can stop himself cause he 's nice?"

"I-I don't know." Sam said. "But unless we can prove there's no other choice, this isn't hunting. It's murder. And I wont do that." He walked out.

"What's with your brother?" Travis asked.

"Don't get me started." Dean said. "I'll go get'em."

"No." I said. "I'll go." I found Sam out in the parking lot leaning on the Impala.

"I'm not wrong." He said. "Maybe the research is wishful thinking, but I'm not wrong about killing Jack Montgomery."

"I know you aren't Sammy." I said. "And obviously I get it."

"Get what?"

"This isn't 100 percent about Jack Montgomery, Sam. One minute everything's normal and the next you've got these powers and everyone's telling you how fate says you should use them? With your powers and my powers- and _destiny_ and all- It's just not exactly a story either one of us is unfamiliar with."

"I guess not." Sam said.

"Well I say screw that. Yeah this guy may be cursed with these rougarou genes, but that doesn't mean he has to be fate's bitch. People have free will and maybe it might be hard to fight, but if he ends up turning it needs to be his fault, not because he was never told he had any other choice."

"I'm guessing that wasn't 100 percent about Jack Montgomery either?" He asked.

"Sam, me and Dean and Ruby and the angels and fate can all want you to end up doing one thing or another. At the end of the day, unless the choice is yours...Dean thinks we can force you to stop seeing Ruby. You think I'm threatening you with the whole not hunting thing to get you on the straight and narrow. But that isn't real. It's like when Dad used to make your write out all of those latin spells for hours to punish you, and you'd would try your hardest to just write them out and never actually learn them."

"Just to show him." Sam smiled a little. "And then I'd get curious about how it actually worked and have to go back and relearn it."

"Exactly." I said. "If its just for show, it doesn't really matter."

We heard footsteps and both turned back toward the motel. "So I talked to Travis." Dean said. "He doesn't get it- hell I'm not sure I get it- but he's gonna give us some time to talk to John."

"He is?" I asked.

"Yeah. We'll stake out the house again later tonight, make sure he doesn't turn tonight and in the morning give him the news. But we have to swear to him that if things get ugly, we flame broil'em."

"Deal." I said.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," He sighed. "Deal." We started back to the room.

"Actually..." Dean said "If we're not gonna head over to his house for a couple of hours, I'm gonna go hang out in the lobby for a little bit."

"Dean leave her alone." I said.

"Who?" He asked innocently.

"You know who." Sam said. "Front desk girl."

"What's it to you?" Dean said.

"She's working, Dean." I said. "Even with all of your charm, what's she supposed to do? Hookup with you right there in the lobby?"

He shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time."

A/N: Also a couple of people have messaged me so I thought I'd put it out there, if anyone that reads my other supernatural story "the many sides of the father" or my fnl story "little sister stories" has any request scenarios, I'm always willing to hear you out. I can't promise I'll use it or go exactly where you planned if I don't think it's right for the characters, but sometimes I think its really fun to use request as a spring board. Thanks again for reading!


	105. Chapter 105

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Here's the new part. I hope you like it.

A bit little later we went over to see Jack Montgomery. He was in his driveway starring at his car. He seemed high or something.

"Should we go over there?" Sam said.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know man, this is your deal."

"What angle are we working here?" I asked.

"No angle." Sammy said. "Just the truth." He headed over to him. " Jack Montgomery? I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother and sister Dean and Becca. We need to talk to you."

Jack looked justifiably confused. "About?"

"About you." I said carefully. "About how you're...changing?"

He still looked confused, but now there was a little bit of fear to it too. "Excuse me?"

"You re probably feeling your bones move under your skin." Dean said, not exactly oozing sympathy. "And your starting to go all animal planet when it comes to food. How am I doing so far?

"Who the hell are you guys?" Jack asked, more worried than ever.

"Let's just say we know a little something about this kinda thing." He said.

"What Dean means is we think we can help." I said glaring at my brother.

"Please, just hear us out." Sam added.

"You've got 2 minutes." Jack said, conflicted.

"Thanks." Sammy said. "Okay, this is going to sound really weird but, well we think you are a rougarou."

"A..a what? Jack asked.

"A rougarou." Sam repeated.

"That sounds made up." Jack said.

"Ha!" Dean smiled. "Told you so."

"Dean-" I stopped. "Look Jack, it isn't made up. I guess you could say it's kind of a genetic mutation."

"Like being color blind?"

"Uh..." Sam eyed me and Dean. "Something like that."

"Sammy we don't have time to sugar coat it." Dean said, turning to Jack. "Sorry dude, but you're gonna become a full on monster."

"You're nuts. I'm fine."

Dean sighed. "You're getting super strength and craving raw meat. I know you've never dealt with the supernatural world, but dude buy a freakin' vowel already."

"What?"

"Take the hint." Dean explained. "You're not fine."

"Alright, Maybe I have noticed some strange things, so what. You can't just pull this crazy monster stuff out of your asses based on the fact that I'm a little stronger." Jack shrugged. "You have no proof."

"Your father was one of these things." Sammy said. "Your real father. He passed it on to you. Pretty soon, you're gonna want to eat human flesh. "

"What?" Jack said.

"Yes." Sam said. "But it doesn t have to be like this, Jack. You can fight it off. I'm not gonna lie to you, it s not gonna be easy. But you have to try to fight, because if feed once it s all over... And then we ll have to stop you."

"Stop me...you mean kill me."

We looked at each other. "Jack we're trying to make it so that we don't have to." I said carefully. "But if you do turn and we don't stop you, you'll be too dangerous."

"Get off my property right now." He said coldly.

"You don't know what you're doing." Sam tried "Jack, your wife, everybody you know, they re in danger."

"Get out of my property." Jack repeated. " And if I see you guys again, I m calling the cops."

"I wouldn't exactly call that an example of a good talk." Dean said as we got back into the car.

"Way to go, Dr. Phil." I said.

"Um, rude." Dean said. "Dr. Phil's a douchebag. I'm more Dr. Drew." He pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Sam asked.

"Travis." He said.

"Dean-"

"Look we made a deal." Dean said. "You wanted to talk to Montgomery, we talked to Montgomery. It's not our fault he doesn't believe us."

"Well when do they ever believe us?" I asked.

"What?" He said.

"When was the last time we were on a job and told a civilian about a freak or a monster and they said 'That totally sounds plausible. Please, come in and save my life' ? Pretty sure the answers never."

"Yeah but Bex you're talking about the victims." Dean said.

"Just because he's the freak doesn't mean Jack Montgomery _isn't_ a victim dude."

"Who's the Dr. Phil now?" He asked sarcastically.

"Dean his only crime so far has been getting totally screwed in the genetic lottery." I explained.

"She's right man." Sam said.

Our brother rolled his eyes. "Tag teamed. Awesome. So if you don't want to call Travis and torch this guy, do you have any other ideas what we should do?"

"How 'bout we treat this like any other case. I know it isn't. Not for any of us, but if any other vic told us to get lost-"

"We'd stake them out." Dean said. "Make sure nothing happened."

"Exactly." I nodded.

Surprisingly we all agreed and we spent the next hour secretly following Jack Montgomery. It was really sad watching him panic on his own and I wished he would have consented to our help. He stood by his car a little longer before getting in and driving downtown. We trailed him, making sure to stay two cars behind and to the left. He parked for a while before getting out and pacing back and forth in front of an apartment. He looked up at the building and saw a woman woman standing who was standing at the window. It looked as if a switch flicked in his brain and he headed into the building.

"That's not good." Dean said and we rushed to follow him in. We got inside just as the elevator doors were closing. We ran up the stairs and burst through the apartment door to find the woman from the window terrified. Only it wasn't because of Jack. It was because three psychos seemingly broke into her apartment for no reason. "Uh, we're here to save you... I guess?" Dean said as we realized she was in no danger.

"We should go." Sam said.

"Yep." We agreed.

We were heading back to the stairs when Dean doubled back. "You've got amazing eyes by the wa-."

"Dean!" I yelled and he came back. We went back outside and Jacks car was gone.

"Damn." Sam said.

"Okay, okay we need to find this guy and at least tranq him before this city becomes his own personal all you can eat buffet." Dean said.

"But we have no clue where he is." I said.

"Well we know where he lives, lets at least start there." Dean said. It was a good call because once we got back to the house we saw Jack's car parked in the driveway...right next to Travis'. "That stupid son of a bitch. "

We got our weapons, Dean set up the flame throwers, and we headed into the house. There was a huge bloodstain on the carpet and another long streak of blood that lead behind the sofa. " Oh, no. I-is that Travis?"

"What s left of him." Dean said.

"Dean you were right about Jack. " Sam said. "I should have-" He was cut off as Jack, who'd started his transition popped out behind Dean and pinned him against the table. The force knocked him unconscious.

"Dean!" I yelled and Jack's attention turned to me. I turned my flame thrower on but I was too late and he knocked me to the ground. I felt light headed before things started getting fuzzy and soon went dark. When I woke up, I groggily looked around the room. I heard voices. "Dean?" I coughed out. "Sammy?" I turned my head and was faced to (horribly disfigured) face with Jack. "Morning sunshine."

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" I heard Sam yell, but I couldn't find him.

"What did I say about STAYING CALM?" Jack screamed.

"Alright," Sam said and I realized his voice was coming from the closet. "Alright. Jack. Listen. Open the door. We can figure this out, okay?"

"We ll have ourselves a little brainstorming session?" He asked. "I don t think so. Not after what you did."

"Jack what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You sent your friend here." He cried. "He tried to burn my wife alive!"

"We had no idea he was coming." I said. "We didn't send him, I swear and I have no idea why he would have wanted to hurt her."

Jack froze. "He didn t say. I guess psychopaths don t have to explain themselves. Even though he let her go, she'll never come back to me. He destroyed my family. So I'm gonna destroy yours."

"Wait!" Sam said. "Listen to me. You got to believe me. You don't want to do this!"

I'd cut my hand somehow. Jack smelled the blood. "Ugh God, I m so hungry. What did you people do to me!"

"No one did this to you Jack." I said. "Just like no one's making you kill us." I said trying to steer his focus from my bloody hand.

"She's right Jack" Sam said. "Listen to me. You got this dark pit inside you. I know. Believe me, I know. But that doesn t mean you have to fall into it. You don t have to be a monster. It doesn t matter what you are. It only matters what you do. It s your choice. You don't have to be fate's bitch." Sam said repeating what I'd told him.

"Hey ! Pick on someone your own species! " We both turned and saw Dean was up. When Jack went over to him I figured it was my only chance and ran to the closet to get Sammy. The rougarou was too fast and slammed into me, but that was just enough to force the closet lock. Sammy got out and before I knew it, he'd grabbed his flame thrower and Jack was burning alive. We only allowed ourselves a minute to get our bearings before we cremated Travis and split the scene. The cops were bound to show up and if we got caught even we couldn't talk our way out of this one. Sam seemed really shaken during the car ride back to Bobby's. I couldn't tell if it was the fact that Travis was dead or that he'd had to kill Jack or a combination of the two. I wanted to hug him, tell him everything was alright. But I didn't know if I could do that after everything that's happened. I've never been good with not knowing what to do, so even though I wasn't remotely tired and we were almost home, I laid down in the backseat and pretended I was asleep.

" You did the right thing, you know." Dean said after a while. "That guy was a monster. There was no going back." I cringed at his choice of words, but at least he'd said something. "Sammy I ve been kind of hard on you lately."

"Don t worry about it, Dean."

"Even though we were all upset, Bex had your back with that last case and I didn't and I'm sorry."

"Dean, you were right. If we'd have followed your instincts, Travis would still be alive right now." Sam said.

"Don't, Sam. That's not on you. He decided to go in there alone. God knows why he would use Jack's wife as leverage or whatever it is he was doing, but that isn't your fault. That's what happened when we don't work as a team. No, I still don't support the Ruby stuff, but I should still support you. It s just that your, uh, your psychic thing...it scares the crap out of me. I don't know what to do with it and I hate that you've got all of these secrets-"

"They aren't secrets Dean." Sam cut him off. "I just...I can t keep explaining myself to you. I can t make you understand."

"Not if you don't give me a chance to try." Dean said.

"Dean, no." Sammy said. "This thing, this blood it s not in you the way it s in me. It s just something I got to deal with. Anyway, it doesn t matter. These powers, the way I'm dealing with them, it' s playing with fire. I 'm done."

"Really?" Dean asked. "Well, that s a relief. Thanks man."

"Dean, this isn't for you. Or Becca or the Angels or anybody. It's got to be my choice. If at then end of the day I go full on darkside, it's not gonna be because I didn't try to fight it."

"Well whatever your reasoning, I'm still a fan." Dean said and I could hear the smile on his face. He cranked up the radio and blasted Zepplin the whole way home.

By the time we got there I was actually tired but my brothers figured that since I "slept" the whole way back, I could unload the car. I couldn't really argue with that logic, even though they didn't have all the facts, so I resigned myself to the job. I was half way done when Trevor came outside. "I was wondering why you didnt come in with the guys." He said. "Need a hand."

"Thanks." I said handing over one of the bags.

"I can't believe you of all people didn't fight having to do this on your own." Trevor said.

"Well, I figured I'd reward myself with a hot shower after."

He smiled. "Well I think it's only fair that since I'm doing half of the work, we split the shower."

"I suppose I wouldn't totally object to that." I said and he brushed a few strands of hair out of my eye. My brothers were already passed out and Trev said Bobby and Joshua had gone to some place for something. It was irrelevant. All that mattered was how good that first blast of water felt on my back. Trev wrapped his arms around me and it was as if we were exactly where we were that night before. He kissed a bruise I'd gotten on my shoulder and I learned my cheek against his chest. I thought about how soap opera's on dollar novels would find this the perfect setting for a hot sex scene and for a second I considered it. But with everything that had happened, this was all I wanted or needed. Just touching him, knowing that he was there. It was perfect. When we got out we snuck to the room I was using and, still in our towels, Trevor combed through my hair for me.

"Becca?" He said.

"Hmm?"

"I know you couldn't talk about it before but, are you okay? You seemed so...hurt when you left."

I flipped around so that I could face him. "Sam did something...something that had the power to change my entire world. So yeah, I was pretty hurt."

"And now?" He asked.

"Now." I thought about it. "I think he might be back on track, I really do. Which is good because the idea of not hunting with him damn near broke my heart."

"You were gonna quit hunting with Sam?"

"That's what I told him. And I meant it too." I said, and even though I truly thought Sam was on the right path, that idea hit me. Not hunting with my brother. Not spending hours on the road playing "who's gonna drive Dean crazy first" or fighting over what to watch on TV or any of it.

"Baby?" Trevor said. I tried to stay calm but I couldn't take a breath without shaking. "Oh Babe, it's okay."

I folded into him "I'm such a mess. I'm sorry you have to keep dealing with me like this."

"Stop it." He said. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Okay." I sniffled and hated myself for it. He smirked. "What?"

"I know it's not really the time, but you just look really adorable right now."

"Shut up." I said. "I don't do adorable. I'm a hunter."

"Yeah." He said before pinching my cheek "_who's the cutest little hunter in the world_?"

"Zip it." I said, but couldn't help laughing and once again had to thank my lucky stars for Trevor, who I thought could magically make anything seem better. If I only knew just how soon I was going to need that part of him more than ever.


	106. Chapter 106

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next part. I hope you like it!

I woke up pretty early the next morning after feeling Trevor get out of bed. "Hey."

"Aw I didn't mean to wake you up." He said.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Sneaking out." Trev said.

"Just stay."

He smiled. "Very funny baby."

"I'm not kidding." I sat up. "Why should you have to sneak out of my bed all the time."

"Ummm, because I value my life and, I don't know, I think it'd be swell for your brothers not to end it just yet." He said.

"My brothers?" I said. "Oh you mean the consummate manwhore and the one who's been lying to me for months? Yeah they can both suck it up that their _legal_ sister sleeps in the same bed as her boyfriend."

"Sam's been lying to you for months?" He asked. "Or is he the whore? Is that the reason you were so upset?"

"Yes. No and I guess." I said.

"But I thought you said he fixed it."

"He did...sorta." I said.

Trevor paused for a second. "Can I say something without you getting upset?"

"Probably not, but we can try it out if you want." I shrugged.

He took a deep breath. "You may want to be over this, but I know you. And if you aren't really over it, it'll come back to bite us all in the ass." He looked at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Assessing the damage." He said. "I'm gonna guess this is a level 6 upset on the Becca scale, but I've been wrong before."

"I'm not upset." I said. "Or at least I'm not mad...and not at you."

"Sam?" He said.

"Partly. Partly me. Partly the universe." I explained. "Ugh. I have to talk to him. Do me a favor?"

"Anything." Trev said.

"I'm gonna need you to have sex with me now." He started taking his shirt off. "I need to get rid of this energy before I talk to him. I know you need time to sneak out and this is selfish and I'm not sure if this is just anger energy or adrenaline energy or-"

"Becca." He stopped me.

"Huh?"

"I'm a guy." He said. "My incredibly hot girlfriend says she wants to have sex. She doesn't exactly have to justify it."

I smiled. "Your such a perv."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna consider that dirty talk." He shrugged and kissed me.

We had to make it fast since he was right, the house would start to wake up soon. Actually while he was sneaking out I heard some clanking around in the kitchen. Given the time and who was in the house, I assumed it could only be Joshua or Sammy. Part of me wanted to further put of talking to my brother, but the smell of coffee wore down my resistance.

"Hey." Sam said, looking up from the pot. "You're up early."

"Uh-huh." He handed me a mug. "Thanks...So I heard you and Dean talking last night."

He looked up at me. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that saves me the trouble of having to say it all again." He said. "Or from the look on your face, maybe not. You're still not gonna work with me, are you?"

"Sam." I sighed. "I was never not gonna work with you."

"What?" He said, confused.

"Look I know that was a double negative Sammy. Can you please not be Mr. Stanford right now-"

"No I didn't mean-" He stopped. "Why'd you say it then?"

"That I wouldn't work with you?" He nodded. "Because I meant it. Or at least I wanted to mean it. I know it's not exactly smart to show my whole hand like this, but I wouldn't have been able to do it Sam. When you left us to go to school, it never felt..._right_. I told myself that eventually I'd get used to it. But none of us did. Going back to that feeling scares the crap out of me."

Sam sat down across from me. "Kiddo, I know you were stuck in a really awful position because of me and I'm sorry about that. "

"I know you are." I said.

"So why do you look like I just told you I ate the last of the ice cream?"

I smirked. "I don't know Sam. I guess...I guess I'm just worried about you."

"But you heard what I told Dean last night."

"Yeah, I did." I said. "I heard all of it. Including you telling him that all of this is something _you_ have to deal with. Us Winchesters haven't exactly made the best decisions solo. So as happy as I am that you're over this whole Ruby thing, I just hope you know you're not on your own with this Sam. "

"I do, Bex." He ruffled my hair a little. "And thanks."

"If you two idgits drank the last of my French Roast, you better find another place to crash tonight." Bobby said, stumbling sleepily in the room.

"Sam made it." I said.

"Tattletale." He smiled. "There's a lot more left Bobby."

"Lucky for you." He said and poured himself a cup. "Without my coffee, I tend to lose the chipper nature I'm famous for."

Knowing Sammy was back on the "straight and narrow", we were able to focus on the whole seal breaking thing. However, even with our full attention we weren't exactly batting 1000. Although we'd personally only failed on one seal (a nifty little number, started making people rise from the dead), Dean was having play dates with his new angel buddy who said there were plenty of other breaking all the times.

To be honest, this Castiel guy was really starting to tick me off. Aside from the fact that he never seemed to have good new, he also only ever showed himself to Dean. Rude. Oh and speaking of Dean, something was up with him. Nightmares and drinking, the works. Dean wouldn't admit to it. Nobody else was pressing it other than me and even I'd been taking it easy on him. Because, let's be honest after you spend time in hell, it makes sense to be a little off.

Dean hadn't been touched by an Angel in a while, so we were scouting for non-seal related jobs. Well, the guys all were. I'd offered to go pick up some stuff we needed to restock the medkit. Normally I would have bitched about getting such a crap job, but I figured while I was at the store I could pick up some pie for Dean. Maybe it'd make him feel better or at least admit he wasn't doing well in the first place.

I flipped through a copy of the Weekly World News waiting on the checkout line. Dad always said WWN was 99% crazy unreal and 1% just crazy enough to print what was real. Amidst the Elvis sightings and Nessie stories, there was an article that seemed interesting. A man seemingly murdered by swallowing 5 razor blades. With Halloween coming up, some people were saying it was a tragic prank, but even though I didnt believe the WWN obviously wackjob theory ("killer space chimps from Mars"), it did seem a little strange. I figured I'd take it home for a second opinion.

When I got back, Sam was still researching on his computer, but Dean and Trevor had moved on from the job search and were watching TV on the couch.

"I don't get it." Dean said.

"What's to get?" Trevor asked.

"It's just a book. Not even an expensive book."

"It's not so much the book, it's the fact that it's free." Trevor explained. "You go on a show, see a famous person and then bang! All of a sudden she tells everyone they also get to take home her favorite book."

"I could understand if it was a car but a-"

"I'm sorry." I stopped them. "Are you two talking about _Oprah_?"

The both looked at each other for a second. "No." Trevor said. "I mean..."

"Well yeah we are." Dean admitted. "But it was just on when we turned on the TV and its only been on for a second."

"No it hasn't." Sam said frustrated. "I've been trying to work with you two talking about it for the better part of a half hour."

"Aw hold on Sammy." Dean said. "I'll make sure and call up the whambulance."

"What are you 7?" Sam asked.

"8 and a half." Dean said.

"Hey." I stopped them. "If you two don't stop bickering, nobody's getting any pie."

Dean's head whipped around. "What pie?"

"The pie I got from the store." I said showing him the box.

"Awesome." Dean said. He turned to Trevor. "Now that's what Oprah should be giving out. Free pie."

"I got something for you too." I said handing Sammy the paper. "Page 7. Potential job."

He turned to the article. "Killer space chimps fro- Becca what is this?"

"Keep reading." I said. "That's their explanation for some guy dying after swallowing razor blades."

"It's Halloween." He offered. "It's awful, but that kind of sick stuffs been going on for years."

"He'd swallowed 5 of them Sam." I explained. "That seems virtually impossible...Look, have you actually found us another case?"

"Nope."

"Then what's the harm in calling up the local boys in blue and checking on this?" I asked.

Sam shrugged. "Alright. I mean at least it's more helpful than those two."

"Hey!" Dean said, with a mouth full of pie. "I heard that!"

It turns out the WWN story, crazy as it was, did have a job buried in it. We checked in with Bobby and Joshua before Sam, Dean, Trev and I headed to the home of Luke Wallace. Sam and Dean did the usual FBI bit while Trevor and I snuck into the local morgue.

"You know, of all the places we have to get in for this job, the morgues always the easiest." I said.

"Well think about it." Trevor said. "It's not like people are normally banging down the doors trying to hang out with a bunch of corpses."

We found Luke Wallace's slab. Lucky for us he was mid-exam, so we didnt have to mess with his body too much. The coroners report confirmed the 5 blades, but other than that there was nothing weird about him. No abnormal levels in his blood stream, clean toxicity report. All clear. We headed back over to the Wallace's house and on the way passed by a diner. "Maybe I should get Dean some more pie." I suggested.

"What are you now, the pie fairy?" He asked.

"I'm just trying to be a good sister." I said.

"By making your brother gain 400 pounds in pie filling?"

"No..." I said. "by making him talk to me."

"Since when is Dean not talking to you?" Trev asked.

"Hunting, food, how hot random girls are, he talks about. I mean sometimes he wont shut up about that stuff. But his nightmares? Why he needs to drink until he passes out just so he can get some sleep? He won't even tell any of us what that's about."

"Well we know what thats about." He said. "He went to Hell."

"Which he _claims_ he doesn't remember."

"Oh come on." Trevor scoffed. "You know none of us are buying that."

"Then how come I'm the only one trying to get him to talk about it."

He sighed. "Because...Maybe Dean needs to say he can't remember. There's stuff I've seen just working the job that I wish I could forget. I can't Imagine what memories of Hell must be like."

"So we just let him suffer all on his own?" I said. "That can't possibly be better." Suddenly my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bex." Sam said. "You guys wrap things up at the morgue."

"Yeah." I said. "Luke Wallace was totally normal. You know, aside from the razor blades."

"And the witchcraft." Sam added. "We found a hex bag."

"Aw tsk, tsk Mr. Wallace." I said. "It seems you pissed off the wrong witch."

"His wife couldn't think of anyone he'd had problems with." Sam explained.

"Well if your wife _knows_ about it, that makes for a pretty crappy affair doesn't it?" I said.

"It's a possibility. We swiped his laptop and took the hex bag so I want to do some research." Sam said. "We're still parked over by the Wallace's. Where are you?"

"A couple blocks away."

"Alright." He said. "Meet us over here and then we'll look for a place to bunk while we're in town."

"Sounds good." I said hanging up.

"So scorned mistress turned witch, huh?" Trevor asked.

"That's my bet."

"Still." He said. "_Five_ razors. That just seems like over kill."

"Honey," I smiled. "You ever make me into the scorned woman, and I'll make 5 razor blades seem like a pleasant way too go."

He smirked, but I could sense a hint of nervousness. "Yes Dear."

Once we met up with my brothers and found a motel Sam immediately started dissecting the contents of the hex bag. He said he'd never seen anything like it, which in Sammy speak meant he could be riveted by it for hours. Dean decided to go grab us some lunch while Trevor and I checked out Luke Wallace's computer. Not to gloat or anything, but my boyfriend's scary good at hacking. Like should be in the FBI good at hacking. He got passed both the computer and email passwords in no time. It was reading each email for a hint of an affair that took forever. Mostly because Luke Wallace may have been the single most boring person on the face of the planet. For a second we thought we had something with a locked email, but it was just his Christmas gift list. By the time Dean got back, it was pretty safe to say my scorned woman scenario was out of the picture. He threw some sandwiches are way.

"What is it about candy corn?" He said shoveling a handful in his mouth. "Its gross during the year and then as soon as Halloween roles around its just SO good."

"You're not serious." I said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing about this case is turning you off about candy?"

"Nope." He said. "Find anything on our man?".

"You mean the human sedative?" Trevor said.

"No, not _Sammy_, I was talking about Wallace." Dean joked. He looked over at our brother, expecting their usual back and forth teasing, but he didn't get a response.

" Save your breath Dean." I said.

"Yeah, he's been that way since you left." Trevor agree.

"What way?"

"You know. In the research zone or whatever. Okay check this out." I turned and faced Sammy. "Sam Winchester is addicted to porn. Sam Winchester is big foot. Sam Winchester wears women's underwear."

"Wow." Dean said. "Oh I'm gonna have so much fun with this. Alright Sam Win- "

"What?" Sam looked up suddenly. "Oh hey Dean. When'd you get back?"

"Wha- No!" Dean whined. "Go back to the research zone!

"The what?" Sam asked.

"Ugh forget about it."

"...Okay." Sam said confused. "Well I think I'm done with the hex bags." We all crowded around him. "Okay so first up Goldthread. That's an herb that s been extinct for 200 years. And this," he said holding up a coin "is Celtic. And I don t mean some new age knock-off. Looks like the real deal. Like 600-years-old real. And finally this is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby."

"Oh sick." I said. "Not okay dude."

"You've touched bones before." Dean said.

"Yeah but not baby bones. Thats like a whole other level of gross that I wasn't ready for."

"Well if it makes it any better they're like 100 years old." Sam explained.

"Actually," I said. "It kinda does. Thanks Sammy."

"So it takes a pretty powerful witch to pull off a hex bag like this." Sam said.

"Why waste it on somebody like Luke Wallace?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged.

"Well just because you didn't find anything on his computer, doesn't mean Wallace didn't have any enemies. I say we check police records just to be sure." Dean said.

Trev and I waited in the Impala while my brothers posed as cops to get in the police office. They came rushing back to the car after 5 minutes.

"Did they make you?" I asked ready to bolt.

"No." Dean said. "We've got another vic. Teenage girl, drowned at some party."

"Sad, but how is that our kind of thing?"

"Because she drowned in a tub of boiling water with all of her friends trying to pull her out." Sam explained.

"Okay that sounds more like it." They gave me the address and we headed over. My brothers checked the place out. According to one of the witnesses, the victims friend, there was no connection between the teenage girl Jenny Cramer and Luke Wallace. But there was a connection between their murders: Sam found another hex bag hidden at the party. Just as intense as the first one, if not more (fyi: hawk eyes are just as gross as baby bones). Since we couldn't find anything on the victims, Sam and Trevor went to the library to check out the town history. Dean and I figured we'd scope out the Wallace house and see if we could find anything strange.

"You're gonna get sick." I said, watching him scarf down another candy bar.

"I think I already am a little." He said, popping a skittle in his mouth.

"Then stop eating."

"What is it about Halloween that nobody's getting? This is just what you do." Dean explained.

"Yeah, well then I wont be the one taking care of you when you have a sugar hangover tomorrow." The phone rang. "Hey Sammy." I said checking the screen. "What's up?"

"I think we may have something." I put him on speakerphone. "We don't think this witch was after Luke or Jenny."

"Well a tub of boiling water and 5 razor blades beg to differ." Dean said.

"No, I mean maybe this wasn't a grudge thing. Maybe its a spell. A lot of spells require sacrifices. Some of them have to be human."

"But the hex bags were in the houses of both victims. Even if this wasn't to get back at them, they had to at least know the witch right?" I asked.

"Maybe, but to use somebody like that takes one heartless- son of a bitch." Dean said.

"Well we're dealing with witches so..."

"No." Dean cut me off. "I mean son of a bitch." He said pointing to the Wallace's house. A girl was knocking on their door. "That's Jenny Cramer's friend. Tracy something. She said she'd never heard of Luke Wallace before."

"Well they seem pretty friendly now." I said as Mrs. Wallace hugged Tracy and welcomed her into the house.

We met up with Sam and Trevor at the library.

"So the cheerleader's the witch?" Sam asked. "Interesting look for a centuries-old witch."

"Yeah, guess she wasn't exactly jailbait after all." Dean shrugged. Sam dug around the internet and it turned out Tracy had a bit of a record. She'd been suspended from school for physically assaulting a teacher.

"If I was a gambler, I'd say that teacher might be in danger." Trevor said.

"Why don't you two go find out." Dean said. "We'll fudge some records and get you both transferred in."

"What? Is that really necessary?" I asked.

"Come on Bex, you're always complaining about looking too young to be an FBI agent. Now that look can help. You can talk to the teacher and get close to Tracy. Because she's already seen me and Dean."

"Besides, centuries old or not, if anyone sees two grown men talking to _that_ witch they are so calling To Catch a Predator." Dean added.

"But you know how much I hate high school." I groaned.

"Perfect." Sam said. "So does every other teenager. You'll fit right in."


	107. Chapter 107

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next part. Hope you like it!

As if going to high school wasn't bad enough, Sammy returned after registering me for school early the next morning with a little surprise.

"A uniform?" I groaned.

"Bex it's not that big of a deal?" He said. "Think of it as a early Halloween costume."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's gotta wear knee socks." I said.

"Knee socks." Trevor repeated with a smirk.

"Shut it." I said chucking them at him. "I still don't understand how _you_ got out of having to go back to school in the first place."

"We have a hard enough time registering one student in the middle of a semester, let alone two. Plus Trevor's more help to us here doing research." Sam said.

"Besides, who's more likely to get information on a girl. Someone she can relate to or some random guy?" Trevor asked, then stopped. "Holy crap. I didn't see the shoes." He was referring to the awful, practically platform shoes I had to wear.

I huffed. "I'm not wearing a uniform."

"You are if you want to go to that school." Sam said.

"I _don't_ want to go to that school."

"Becca Anne would you quit whinning." Dean said. "Make sure the teacher's safe. Find the to her and see what's what. You shouldn't have to be there for more than a couple of hours. Half the day tops."

"Thanks for the pep talk." I said sarcastically, grabbing the uniform and heading to the bathroom. No matter what I did to that stupid uniform, it was still stuffy and annoying. I tried it all, but I just ended up looking dorkier than I did when I started.

"Becca we're losing school hours!" Dean said.

"You're **not** helping." I heard Sammy whisper.

"Fine." Dean said, before yelling "Sammy and I are going to start the car! Shag ass!"

I made one more attempt before huffing. "Whatever." When I walked out of the bathroom Trevor looked up and smiled "Okay." I said. "Lets get the teasing out of the way, shall we?"

He put his hands up. "I wouldn't dare. 'Specially not when you look that hot."

I looked down. Clunky shoes. Stupid tie. Ugliest skirt on earth. _Hot_? He couldn't have been serious. But the look on his face told me he was. "...how hot?"

"_Dear Penthouse_."

I laughed. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but being the girl normally covered in mud, blood and ectoplasm, I kinda loved the off chance of being hot. "Well play your cards right and I might just keep this thing after the jobs over." I grabbed my bag and did my best impression of a "sexy walk" out the door. I got in the back of the Impala feeling much better about having to go back to high school...until I got in the car.

"You look like Sailor Moon." Dean snickered.

"Dean stop it." Sam said. "Leave Mary Katherine Gallagher alone." The both started laughing.

"You guys are such morons." I said, crossing my arms.

"Alright." Dean said, catching his breath. "Lets go."

Once my brothers dropped me off at the school, I b lined to Don Harding's classroom. Sam filled me in on him being an art teacher, although from the looks of his classroom he wasn't doing a great job. I'd seen finger paintings better than some of the stuff he had on the walls.

"Guess beauties in the eye of the beholder." I mumbled to myself and started checking the room for a hex bag.

"Can I help you?" Someone said.

"Mr Harding? I'm Becca Johnson. I just transferred." I lied.

"No way." He said seriously and I froze.

"Excuse me?"

"No way. I can't let you call me Mr. Harding. It might catch on." He stuck out his hand. "Everybody calls me Don."

"Oh." I said. "Okay...Don. Well I was wondering if you any room in your class."

"Somebody's got the art bug do they?" He said.

"Boy do I." I said. "And from the looks of things this is exactly where I should be. I mean. These?" Pointed to some of the drawings on his desk. "Wow. And these are...actually these are a little..." I said looking at a few drawings hidden by the others.

"Weird?" He said. "I know. Don't worry that student was removed from the class after she made a couple of these." They were covered in symbols.

That sounded promising, but I couldn't just ask him about Tracy. "Mr. Ha- I mean _Don_, you don't seem like the kind of guy that would kick a person out just because you didn't like their art. Or maybe I just got the wrong first impression of you."

"No." He said. "You're right. I'd never want to stifle somebody's creativity like that. Truth be told, this particular person was removed from the class after she became violent. I mean there's passionate crazy and then there's blue acid crazy."

I could tell by his expression I was supposed to laugh so I faked it and booked it out of there. One mission down one to go. Only I couldn't for the life of me find this Tracy girl. I snuck into the office and swiped a copy of her schedule, but I figured she didn't come to school because she wasn't showing up to any of her classes. I wasn't going to let a little thing like absence keep me from doing my job (mostly because I didn't want my brothers forcing me to come back to school the next day). I sucked it up and tried to talk to some of the other kids. Unfortunately I was failing all over the place. A few guys came up to me, but they couldn't think past what was under my pleated skirt long enough to answer any of my questions. Then a few of their girlfriends came over and toted them away, glaring at me the whole time. All of that was childsplay up until I tripped on my stupid clunky shoes and fell in the hallway. By lunch, I was sitting alone at an empty table coming to terms with the fact that I'd definitely have to come back to this place tomorrow to finish the job I couldn't seem to do today.

"What are you doing?" A kid asked, a lunch tray in his hand.

"...Eating?" I said.

"Why are you at my table?" He put the tray down and pushed up his thick glasses.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see your name on it or anything." I said.

"Well then you're blind because it's right there." He pointed to a spot right in front of me.

I rolled my eyes. "That just says 'ME'."

"It's supposed to say Melvin, but that's as far as I got. I felt bad about vandalizing school property." He said. "Regardless this is my table."

"So you _want_ to sit here by yourself?" I asked confused.

"Yes." He said. "I've become accustomed to my privacy and I'd appreciate it if you moved."

"I don't have anywhere else to sit and I was here first. So me moving mid-meal so that some jerk can have a table for one after a day that's already been hell? Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

He stared at me for a second. "I suppose if we don't talk it wont be that much of an intrusion." I wanted to hit him, but I just buried it and stared at my food. Five minutes had passed when he said. "Are you new or what?"

I looked up. "Oh I'm sorry, are we allowed to talk now?"

"I'm just making sure you're a transfer student and not just some girl who's mad at her jock boyfriend and punishing him by sitting with _Smelvin_ Grant."

"What?"

"It's happened before and it always ends up with me getting punched." He explained. "I'd rather know it's coming if it is."

"I'm a transfer." I said. "This school has like 100 students tops. Wouldn't you know if I already went here?"

"117." He corrected me. "And I already told you I keep to myself. Speaking of which, my question was strictly out of self preservation. We can go back to quiet now."

"Listen you little..." I stopped seeing a book in his open bag. "Is that a Monster Manual?"

He stared at me again. "You play Dungeons and Dragons?"

"I used to." I said. "I move around a lot and I never really had a chance to find other players. I tried to get my big brother to play with me once but he just laughed...for about 2 days."

He smiled. "I tried to tell my brother Vin Diesel plays to peak his interest. He just stopped watching Vin Diesel movies...I have some old 80's modules if you ever wanted to check them out." We talked for a bit before I realized Melvin could solve all of my problems. I asked him about Tracy and while he wasn't nearly as excited to talk about her as he was about D&D, he had some good stuff. Apparently she wasn't just out of school, she was MIA in general. Most people just attributed it to the fact that her friend just died, but some were worried because she wasn't picking up her phone.

"That's all I know. Like I said I'm not exactly Mr. Social...If you're new why do you want to know all this stuff about Tracy?" He asked.

I came up with a lie, but thought about it. If anyone would by the truth right off the bat it might be this kid. "I think she's a witch." I shrugged.

"Oh so you _have_ met her." He said. "Yeah I hate her too." The bell rang for the next class. "You weren't a terrible edition to my table. If you aren't swept up into a clique by tomorrow, you have a probationary invitation."

I rolled my eyes. There was no way I was coming back tomorrow, but this was him trying to be nice so I returned the favor. "Thanks Melvin. I had fun too."

I texted the guys on my way to the next class and in 20 minutes there was a call for me in the office. "Becca Johnson?"

"Yes ma'am." I said "completely unaware" of why I was being called in.

"I'm sorry dear, but your Aunt Geddy has been taken to the hospital. Your brother Lee will be here to pick you up in a minute or so." I made the typical worried face and secretly laughed at Dean's hidden homage to Geddy Lee from Rush. Sometimes he really couldn't help himself.

Once I was picked up I explained what I'd learned to the guys on the car ride back to the motel.

"So we've got a witch on the lamb." Dean said. "But what's her endgame. I mean kill a few people, a witch that old is bound to know hunter'll be on your tail. There must be a reason behind it."

We brainstormed and he parked the car, but when we got in the room we were all surprised to find two men standing there. I drew on him and Sammy and Trev did the same. "Whoa whoa stop." Dean said. "It's Castiel."

We all slowly lowered our guns. "_Angel_ Castiel?" Trev asked.

"Yes Trevor." Castiel said.

"He knows my name." Trevor said.

"Wow." Sam smiled. "It's an honor to meet you." He said putting out his hand. "Really. We've heard a lot about you." Castiel looked less than thrilled about shaking it.

"Would you two quit fangirling." I whispered. "It's weird."

"I've heard much about you Rebecca Winchester." The other man said. "Your obvious attempts at nonchalance is more than expected and therefor only slightly annoying."

"I wish I could say the same for you. Only I have no clue who you are and I hate snobby people who use five dollar words when they don't have to." I said.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"Snob-by." I repeated slowly. "Or would you rather the word pretentious?"

"You seem to think you are above being eviscerated from the face of the earth like the maggot you are." He said. "I advice you to think again."

"Enough." Castiel stopped him. "Dean, have you located the witch?"

"Yeah." He said. "Why?"

"And is the witch dead?"

"No, but we know who it is." Dean said.

"Apparently, the witch knows who you are, too. This was inside the wall of your room." Castiel said showing us a hex bag. "If we hadn t found it, surely one or all of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

"We re working on it." Sam said.

"That s unfortunate." Castiel said, emotionless.

"Why do you care?" Dean asked.

"This witch is planning on raising Samhain." The other man explained.

"Sam-who?" I asked.

"Samhain." Castiel said. "A very powerful demon exorcised centuries."

"Why's this guy so important?"

"Because," He said "the raising is one of the 66 seals."

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean figured.

"Lucifer is **no** friend of ours." The other man said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's just an expres- Where did you find this guy?"

"This is Uriel." Castiel said. "He s what you might call...a specialist."

"Well that was vague." I sighed.

"It's kind of his thing." Dean agreed.

"You must all leave town." Uriel said. "This witch, whom you have failed to destroy, needs to be taken care of."

"So we shouldn't leave. We'll hunt her." Sam said.

"You had your chance."

"So you're going to find her?" Trevor asked.

"She has already made two of the three sacrifices needed. We don't have time to locate her. We must destroy this town."

"What? That's crazy." Dean said, expressing the feelings we all had. "There are a thousand people here."

"1,214." Uriel corrected him. "This isn t the first time I 've purified a city. This witch has to die. The seal must be saved."

Castiel seemed to pause for a moment "I understand this is regrettable."

"_Regrettable_?" I said. "This is disgraceful. You're angels! You're supposed to be the good guys."

"We have to hold the line." He said. "Too many seals have broken already. It s the lives of 1,000 against the lives of 6 billion. There s a bigger picture here. Lucifer cannot rise. He does, and hell rises with him. Is that something that you re willing to risk?"

"We' ll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won t be broken, and no one has to die." Sam tried.

"Enough of this Castiel." Uriel said. "We re wasting time with these mud monkeys."

"I'm not leaving." Dean said. "You went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I 'm worth something to the man upstairs. You want to waste me? Go ahead. See how he digs that."

I will drag you out of here myself." Uriel seethed.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, but you ll have to kill me. Then we re back to the same problem. I mean, come on. You re gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch? Sounds to me like you re compensating for something." He turned to Castiel. "We can do this. We will find that witch. We will stop the summoning."

"Castiel," His partner said. "I will not let these-" "Stop." Castiel cut him off. He looked at Dean. "I suggest you move quickly. " Suddenly they were gone. No cloud of smoke or anything, just nothing.

"Never thought I'd say this." I crossed my arms. "But those angels suffer from full blown butthead syndrome."

"So what do we do now." Trevor asked.

"What we were gonna do anyway." Dean said. "We find the witch and save the town. Only difference is now we get to rub it in a couple angel's faces after we do it."


	108. Chapter 108

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next part. I hope you like it!

"Okay." Sam said. "I totally admit those guys were grade A douches, but…I mean they're _angels_ Dean. You seriously thing we should take on _angels_?"

"Well what choice do we have?" He said. "Run away and let them destroy a whole town?"

"No way." I said.

"That's not what I'm saying." Sammy said. "I just… I thought they'd be different. I needed them to be different. Righteous, you know?"

"Does self righteous count?" Trevor shrugged.

"I don't know I- I've been praying to God and if this is the reality of it," Sam said. "you know heaven and all? Well then what have I been doing?"

"Sammy, I know we haven't always agreed on all of this stuff." Dean said. "But I don't think you should give up on the whole idea. Don't let a couple bad assholes ruin the bunch."

"It's _apples_." I said. "A couple bad _apples_."

He shrugged. "I said what I said."

Sam smiled and I realized what Dean had done. I looked over at Trevor, but instead of enjoying the joke he was looking at the hex bag Castiel had saved us from. "Trev can you please put that down. It's grossing me out."

"I just don't get how anyone could char a bone like this." He said. "Must take some serious black magic to produce heat like that."

"Yeah, it's a little more intense than the average Easy Bake Oven." Dean said.

That's when I remembered. "What about one of those pottery things?"

"You mean a kiln?" Sammy asked.

"Huh?" Dean said confused.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, ignoring him.

"What about it?" Trevor said.

"I saw one in the art room at the school." I explained. "You think that'd be enough to do it?"

"Most get to over 1000." Sam said. "That would definitely work."

"Wait." Dean said. "Nobody moves until somebody tells me what the heck just happened."

"A kiln's an oven powerful enough to char a bone like this." Trevor explained

"Like that thing Demi Moore used in the non-sex pottery scenes in Ghost." I said.

"Oh." Dean said. "Okay."

"Really?" Trevor said to me.

"What can I say, I know my big brother." I said. "Alright we need to find Tracy."

"No." Dean said.

"Dean we don't have time to-" Sammy said.

"We questioned Tracy and there was no response. The hex bag didn't turn up until today after Becca scoped out the school." He explained.

"Sam's right." I said. "I mean Tracy wasn't even _in_ school today. Why would she set up the hex bag now?

"On the other hand there is someone you questioned just today who has unlimited access to the pottery oven."

"Mr. Harding." I said, understanding where he was going. "We gotta get to the school." But by the time we got to the school our supposed witch was nowhere to be found. We checked his classroom, though, and in his desk stashed under a collection of High Times magazines was a small bag filled with more charred baby bones. Trevor hacked the school files and found Mr. Harding's address and we rushed over. Not only were we racing the clock against the two jerkiest angels, but we had to catch Harding before he made his final sacrifice. I seemed that we'd gotten there right on time. We busted into his house to find him about to stab Tracy in the middle of his living room. It only took two quick shots to the chest to get him down.

"Clear'em." Dean said and Sammy checked for a pulse while I untied Tracy.

"You're gonna be okay." I said.

"Thanks to you guys." She shook her head. "He was gonna kill me. That sick son-of-a-bitch was going to kill _me_. Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?" We all froze as Tracy continued. "My brother always was a little dim." I went for my gun, but with a flick of her wrist she sent us all flying to the wall. I tried to get up, but she was sending sharp stabbing pains through my stomach. "Just so you know, it was him who set up hex bags in your room. I made you outside of the Wallace's house, and did I try to kill you? No."

"Why not." Sam asked.

"Because I'm not as stupid as my brother is." She stopped. "I mean _was_. You have no idea what it's been like working with him… Or maybe you do. My brother mentioned you all being related when he was tying me up, monologuing like that's never been a bad decision. Anyway, I figure that means you must know what it's like to work with your siblings."

"So why are you still working with him?" I asked. She was right. Monologuing _was_ always a bad decision, so I figured I'd try to keep hers going.

"I mean, yes this spell is a two-person job, so partly I put up with him for 600 years because of that." Tracy said taking the bait. "But even before that, I was always having to put up with him and take care of him. Partaking in the dark arts? Yeah, my idea. And then he came in and just HAD to tag along. Well all that time will be worth it once our master returns and sets Halloween back on track. You there was a time when this was the one night you kept your children inside. People left out sweets to appease him, put on masks to cower in fear and hide from him." She knelt down next to Mr. Harding and collected some of his blood in a vile. She chuckled as the stabbing pain got worse and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Here we go!" She turned away from us and started an incantation.

"Hey!" Sam whispered, getting our attention without letting her know. He dipped his hand in blood that had made its way to us from Mr. Harding's body and smeared it on his face.

"What are you doing?" Trevor asked.

"Just follow my lead." Sam said. I grimaced as I did and we were all covered in blood. Suddenly Tracy threw her arms up, finishing the spell and the room shook. Thick black smoke appeared and Mr. Harding began to rise. Only you could see from his skin, something wholly evil was possessing him. He walked over to Tracy.

"My love." She smiled.

"Your loyalty will not be forgotten." He said with gravel in his voice. Then he snapped her neck like a twig. The pain in my stomach vanished but I held my breath as he turned toward us. Only for some reason he didn't kill us. He just left.

"Um…what the crap was that?" Dean asked once he was gone.

"What Tracy said." Sam explained. "People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I thought it was worth a try."

"Worth a try?" Trevor repeated, shaking his head.

"Guys we don't really have time for this." I said. "Evil demon about to kill a whole town ringing any bells?" We ran to the car, only stopping for Sam to grab a book out of the truck.

"Okay," He said. "so far this is all the same stuff Tracy talked about. Okay wait here we go. Apparently our guy likes company. Once he's raised he likes to do a little raising of his own."

"So what like zombies?" Dean asked.

"To name a few." Sam said.

"The cemetery's filled with bodies waiting to become undead." Trevor offered.

"Cemetery it is." Dean said, pulling off.

It looked like Trevor was right when we got there and saw Samhain wandering off away from us. In the distance in the opposite direction we heard screams.

"He's already started." Sam said. "Go stop whatever he's already raised, I'll go after him."

"By yourself?" I asked.

"We know there's just one of him, but we're in the dark about how many zombies are back there. Go ahead, I got this."

Dean didn't look sure about it, but he tossed Sam Ruby's knife. "Be careful."

Dean, Trevor and I ran towards the screaming. There was a group of kids trapped inside of a mausoleum and three zombies clawing their way out of the ground.

"Becca get the kids out and me and Trevor will deal with the dead men walking." Dean ordered and He and Trevor took off. When I got to the mausoleum I realized there was a padlock on the gate.

"Becca please help us!" One of the kids screamed. I recognized him. It was the D & D kid I'd met the day before, Melvin.

"Stand back!" I said and shot the lock. "Get out of here!" The kids started filing out just as a mausoleum slap fell and another zombie started to crawl out of it. The slab pinned Melvin's leg and trapped him. He cried out in pain and begged me to get it off, but I had to deal with the zombie first. Luckily, thanks to my silver blade, zombies aren't that hard to kill. It seemed Trevor and Dean had the same bit of luck as they ran toward me and Melvin. Dean helped me get the slab off of his leg as another zombie started walking toward us.

"Aw come on." Dean rolled his eyes, but apparently he was a little premature because suddenly the zombie fell to the ground.

"He's dead." Trevor said checking. "Well you know what I mean."

"The spell." I said. "Sam must have stopped Samhain."

Dean called him and confirmed it. Sam told us where he was and we picked him up in the Impala. "You look wrecked." I said.

"Thanks kiddo." He said sarcastically. His nose was bleeding and his eyes were all glossy. His body looked as if he'd gone a few rounds with a brick wall.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Dean offered. "We have to go by the hospital to drop of Melvin anyway."

"No no I'm fine." Sammy said. "Wait…who's Melvin."

"I am." He said in the passenger seat. Sammy just shrugged, shook his head and closed his eyes all the way to the hospital.

I helped Melvin into the building. "So you see you can't mention that we helped you." I explained.

"This night is just filled with irony." He said. "The first party I ever go to almost gets me killed. And then after spending my life as a loser for playing D&D, I get rescued from monsters by a group of warriors and I cant even tell anybody about it."

"Sorry dude." I said.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then." He said. "There'll always be a seat open for you at the lunch table."

I smiled. "Thanks Melvin."

"So is that kid my competition?" Trevor asked when I got back in the car. "Because I can do geeky if that's what you're into."

"Of course that's what I'm into." I said. "I'm dating you after all."

By the time we got back to the motel and stitched Sammy up, I was all but ready to pass out. Sam and Trevor seemed to agree but Dean put his jacket back on.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"We saved Halloween. But more importantly we saved sexy Halloween costumes." He looked at his watch. "The way I figure it, bars should be just about ready for costume contest time. Sexy cops, sexy teachers and best of all sexy librarians as far as the eye can see."

"Wow Dean, for somebody who hates authority figures, you sure do change your tune when you put the word 'sexy' before them." I said.

"What can I say Becca Anne." He shrugged. "Halloween's a magical night."

I tried to ignored the sinking feeling in my stomach that had was a reminder of just how often my brother had been drinking since he came back from the dead. We were still treating him with kid gloves about it. Shrugging off the nightmares and the binge drinking. Sometimes, with what our job was and everything going on with the angels and, Ruby and Sam's powers, it was all too easy to lie along with Dean and say he didn't remember Hell.

Trevor decided to shower before bed so Sam and I flicked on the tv. He groaned as he turned to his side. "I can run to the pharmacy and pick something up for you." I offered.

"No, it's really okay." Sam said.

I thought for a second. "Sammy?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm glad we saved the town and all, but Samhain still rose." I said. "So the seals still broken."

"Yep."

"Ugh I'm not exactly pumped to know what a pissed of angel saying 'I told you so' sounds like." I sighed.

"Whatever." Sam said. "They're dicks anyway. Who knows if what they tell us to do is even really worth listening to."

"Well I mean some of it is." I said. "They knew using your powers was a bad idea."

He yawned. "I'm gonna get some sleep."

That wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for. I tried to put it out of my head. So we lost another seal. So the angels we'd thought we were working with pretty much despised us. So what, both of my brothers were being sketchballs. It's not like things could get any worse…right?


	109. Chapter 109

a/n: Hey! Here's the next part! I've been trying to upload it for the past 5 days :( Hope you like it!

I woke up in the middle of the night and looked over to see if Dean'd made it to bed yet. He wasn't there and I started to worry about him, until I realized nobody was there.

"Hello Rebecca." I turned to find Uriel. "Where's my family?"

"Alive."

"Well, _that's_ specific." I rolled my eyes. "You here to gloat? We did it our way and we didn't save the seal. You win."

"Trust me, losing a seal was not _my_ goal." He said. "If I was allowed my way it would still be intact."

"So you are here to gloat then?" I said. "Well then take it somewhere else broody. I've had a long night."

"I'm not here to gloat. I'm here to impart some information." Uriel said.

"So why the special delivery? Are you going for a more one on one approach? Do each of us get our own secret visits now?"

"You ask many questions." He said. "You need remember your place and listen. All of you Winchesters do. How you call yourself a family is a testament to the flawed logic of humans."

"We are a family." I said.

"You lie and sneak around each other like rodents. It's well documented. And even now, with so much to preoccupy yourselves with, you still have time for your lies."

"I'm not lying to anyone." I said.

"Not right now you aren't. But even with your so called clean conscience, your brother tries to hide it from you."

"_It_? What's _it_?" I asked, "Which one?"

"Both."

"Hide what?" I said, worried.

"What they have done. What they still do. "

"Ugh can you just actually answer?" I said. "Please. I mean, you're vague and mysterious, I get it but-"

"No." He said. "You don't. Ask Dean what he remembers of Hell. Ask Sam how Samhain was destroyed. No, you don't 'get it' at all. But if your family follows on this path, you soon will." And with that Uriel was gone and I was back in bed. Trevor was there sleeping on the other bed and Sammy was passed out in the chair. I figured Dean was still out. Even though Uriel was no longer there, his words tripped throughout my head over and over_. _I threw on my jacket and went out to get a soda from the vending machine. It wasn't like I was gonna get any sleep after that. I guess I woke Sam up because he came out pretty soon after me.

He looked at his watch. "You okay Kiddo?

No. Not at all. But where could I start with something like this. "I um- I had a dream or something. Uriel was there. He said he had information for me."

"About the seals?"

"No. About-" I stopped. "Sammy how did you destroy Samhain?"

"W-what?"

"How did you beat him?" I asked, carefully.

"What do you mean? We fought and I exorcised him." He explained. "Same as always… What did Uriel say to you?"

"Nothing." I said. "He just- He asked me to ask you how you did it. I did and you told me."

Sam just looked at me for a second. "I don't like the idea of that jerk cornering you like that."

"Castiel talks to Dean alone all the time."

"Well I'm not exactly thrilled about that either." He said. "Did Uriel say anything else?"

"Well he said I should ask Dean about…About his time in hell."

"He says he doesn't remember." Sam said. "But with the amount he's been drinking, he might not remember a lot of things most of the time. "

"Besides," I said "you know Dean. He's the same person that used to say he 'didn't like breakfast' so that me and you would have more to eat when Dad was gone and we started running low. If he didn't want us to worry about him being hungry, can you imagine how much he'd try to keep us in the dark about Hell?"

"But we've both asked him about Hell a bunch of times. Why should we expect him to tell us anything if we ask him again?"

"Because this time an angel told us to." I said. That was a curve ball right? I could tell Sam agreed and we decided the next day we'd confront Dean armed with the Angel info as our ace in the whole. I mean how could he go against that considering we'd been doing everything lately working of angel recon filtered through Dean himself. Yep, I was completely confident in our plan. That is until…

"I am sick and damn tired of answering this same question." Dean huffed and plopped into his chair the next day. Apparently asking him with an angel backing us wasn't any help.

"Dean Uriel said we aren't a family because we keep so much stuff from each other. I know we're a family, but I think we do need to be more honest about this kind of-"

"Didn't we just decide Uriel is a full blown douche?" Dean cut me off "Why are you two on his side?"

"We're not on his side. We still think he's a jerk." Sam said. "But whether we agreed with the angels strategy on this Samhain situation or not, it wasn't their intel that was off. They still got the facts right, they just weren't processing them correctly."

"Sam your fancy lawyer speak isn't gonna wear me down here." Dean said. "And neither is that ass of an angel. I'm fine. At least I will be fine when Trevor gets back with breakfast."

"Dean living with memories of hell isn't fine." I said.

"Well then it's a good thing I don't remember'em, isn't it?" He said.

"So what's with the fast pass to liver disease then?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Dean locked his eyes on mine.

"When was the last time you went a day without a drink?" I said, ignoring the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Last I checked I can drink whenever I want. See _little_ sister, unlike some people, I'm a legal adult. And I advise you to remember that fact and check your tone at the door."

Sometimes my brother was far too good at his John Winchester impression and I almost caved right there. Lucky for me, Sammy had years of practice standing up to the real John Winchester, so Dean's version was practically childs play. "Well Dean I'm a legal adult too. Doesn't mean I need a to carry whiskey in my holy water flask just to get through the day."

"You're being dramatic and I don't have to listen to this." Dean said.

"Why the hell not?" Sam asked.

"Because it's early in the morning and because you don't know what you're talking about and because I freakin' said so, that's why."

I could feel tears of frustration starting to well up, but I was determined not to show them (especially after that crack about me not being an adult). I turned to Sam, who looked just about spent, before closing my eyes and getting myself together. "Dean…you're acting like Dad."

"Becca-"

"I don't mean because you're being stubborn and bossy and pulling rank, which you are." I said trying to ignore the daggers he was throwing with his eyes. "I mean because…because its 7 in the morning and you're just getting in from drinking and you're still slurring a little. You think I don't remember, but I do. Daddy was hurting and he was scared. He'd seen something he could never get over. He couldn't ever get over it, but he got through it and maybe part of that's because he was tough as nails, but I think part of it was it's because he started letting people in."

"_Dad_?" Dean scoffed. "Dad never wanted to talk about that night with us. He barely ever talked about Mom with us."

"Not with us." I said. "But we were his kids, you know? I didn't get it back then, but Joshua, Missouri and Bobby, Caleb and Pastor Jim? They were more than just hunting buddies and babysitters in a pinch. They were his support system. A-and we're yours Dean."

"We just want to help." Sam said.

Dean looked away. "You're right."

"About which part?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have lied. I do remember everything that happened to me in hell. Everything. But I-I wont talk about it. There's no amount of talking or chick flick speeches that are gonna make what happened in the pit any better. I don't even know what I could say to begin to explain it. So, yeah I wont lie anymore. But I'm not talking about it." He still wouldnt look at us. "I need a shower."

I went to follow him but Sam held me back. I was so upset I couldn't even think of anything to say so I stormed out of the room to the parking lot.

"Bex!" Sam called after me.

I whipped around, but I still felt at a loss. "What do we do now?" I whispered.

He pulled me into a hug. "Come here kiddo."

"I cant just watch him hurting like that, all on his own." I said.

"Me neither, " Sam said. "but we have to be careful about this. Whatever it was that happened to him, all of what he remembers, it's not something we can force. The fact that he let us in, even a little bit, that's a big deal."

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"We do just what you said. We act as his support system. We let him know, without pushing or prying, that when he's ready to talk we're ready to listen."

"Sammy, "I rolled my eyes "you know our brother. When has he ever been Mr. Sharing and Caring?"

"Maybe he won't lay down on a couch while he drinks a cup of tea and bares his soul, but one day he'll offer to help cleaning the knives or ask for some company on a supply run and then all of a sudden he's talking about stuff he never would have if we'd asked."

He wasn't wrong. That was how Dean was. But it didn't mean I had to like it. I mean, it was stupid, right? Leaving him alone to feel…whatever he was feeling. I didn't know because I WASN'T ALLOWED TO ASK. "I just…I need a minute." Sam nodded and went back to the room. I found my phone in my pocket.

"Hey can I come back now?" Trevor asked. We'd sent him out for breakfast, but Sam and I told him to take an extra long time so we could have a family meeting.

"Please." I said. "Like as soon as you can."

"I take it that means it didn't go well." He said.

"Please Trevor." I said.

I guess he realized how upset I was. "I'll be right there Baby. I'm 3 minutes out okay?"

I was sitting on a bench by the soda machine when Trevor got back. I guess Sam had been looking after me from the door because he came out just as Trevor made it over to me and called him over. They talked for a second before Sammy went back inside.

Trevor held a bagel out for me. "It's your favorite."

"What'd Sammy say to you?" I asked.

"Dean's uh, sleeping it off. We're gonna head out a little later. Until then we've got the car." He said producing the keys from his pocket.

"What for?"

"I don't know." Trevor said. "Sam just said he thinks you could use the ride."

Trevor let me have the quiet for a while. He knew me well enough to know when I needed it. I just leaned into his side and listened to his heart beating. After a while, when I could sense him getting more and more worried, I sat up. "Dean remembers Hell."

"He admitted it?"

"After a little bit, yeah." I said. "I mean he didn't really have a choice. Uriel all but told me he did."

"When did you talk to-"

"He came to me in a dream." I explained. "And honestly, I kinda wish he didn't. Not only did we not help Dean, now he's no better off and me and Sam are all freaked out. Oh then there's the other thing."

"What other thing?" Trevor asked.

"Well Uriel didn't lie about Dean remembering Hell, I can only assume he wasn't lying about how Sam killed Samhain."

"How'd he do it?"

"He said a regular old exorcism, but…" I stopped. I didn't want to say what I was thinking. But this Samhain guy was kind of a big deal, and Sam killed him…On his own… with nothing to show for it but bruises and a bloody nose. And even that was now eating at me. He didn't have a _broken_ nose. I'd checked him myself and his nose wasn't actually hurt, just bleeding. Kind of the way it'd started bleeding when Dean and I caught him exorcising that demon with Ruby. It's funny the little tidbits your mind lets you forget until it forces you to remember.

"But what Becca?" Trevor said.

My brother's and I had decided not to tell Trev, Bobby and Joshua about Sammy's little extra curricular activities especially after he said he was done with them. I wanted to tell Trevor about all of it. The summer and Ruby and the powers. Everything. But what if I was wrong. What if I was misinterpreting what Uriel said. Damn angels and their stupid cryptic phrasing. If I was wrong and I unloaded all this stuff on Trevor, then it'd just make things worse.

"Nothing." I said finally deciding not to tell him. "I'm just upset about Dean I guess." I guess Uriel was right. With everything going on, I guess we did still have time for our lives.


	110. Chapter 110

a/n: Here's the new part! Hope you like it!

We kept following leads on hunts, each of us pretending we weren't worried about the other. Depending on the weather or the time of day I could convince myself one way or another that Sam was or wasn't lying about the whole Samhain thing. The other half of my brain still going about what could have been so bad that Dean refused to talk about Hell with anyone. I'm not stupid, I assumed it was beyond awful, but we'd been through some bad stuff and eventually it always came out. Why was he so set on this one.

All of this was affecting my relationship with Trevor. He could see it was eating me up inside and thought I didn't recognize the hypocrisy of me being upset at Dean for not talking about his problems when I wouldn't talk about mine either. I could see it. I just didn't see the good in forcing Trevor to be right where I was.

We were pulling so many jobs with these stupid seals that we didn't have even a second to settle. Not even for a week. Inevitably we ran out of money like we always do after a string of hunts and we didn't have time to pick up civilian work, so we had to do a few cons. Trevor spent the morning running the day scams. Mostly just "change raising " scams in a few corner stores and a "melon drop" or 2 in the ritzy part of town. My brothers and I went to work in the local bar. Pool scams were by far the easiest. The way we played it, Sammy and Dean would go in first. They'd start a tab and Sam would proceed to order a few drinks. That's when I come in and start playing a game of pool with anyone willing. I make a big deal of how crappy I am at it. Meanwhile, Dean would drink normally and Sammy would nurse the same one for a while and then suddenly start acting drunk. That's when I "meet" Sammy and he challenges me to a game of pool. Everyone around us now knows how awful I am, so when I beat him its assumed he's just totally wasted. At this point a target will enter the picture, thinking Sammy's easy game. He'll bet big and we'll take it all when Sam drops the drunk act and destroys the target.

Everything was going according to plan, when suddenly Sammy just dropped the ball (more accurately he threw the ball on the ground and then stomped on it) by giving the mark all of his money back. At first none of us understood why, but then I saw her.

"Ruby." Sam said.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Dean asked.

"How should I know?" Sammy shrugged.

"Hey." She said, as we all walked over.

"You better just be lost Ruby." I said.

"Keep your pants on." She said. "I just have some info, and then I'm gone."

"Ever heard of a phone?" Dean said

She shrugged. "Well last time I checked, you didn't want Sam here taking my calls. So here I am. And if you think for one second you can-"

"What's up Ruby?" Sam said, trying to break us all up.

"I'm hearing a few whispers."

"That's where we're taking our sources from now?" I asked. "The demon version of Gossip Girl. Awesome."

"You want to hear this or not?" She snapped.

"Not particularly." I shrugged.

"Enough Bex." Sam said. "Go ahead Ruby."

"Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday."

"So?" Dean said.

"The demons seem pretty keen on finding her." Ruby explained. "Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt and the order is to capture her alive. That doesn't exactly happen a lot for demons. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the others do."

"We could check it out." Sam said. "Where's the hospital Ruby."

"This is everything I've got." She handed him a slip of paper and then returned the hard stare I was throwing her. "I better go before little sister throws a temper tantrum."

"Sister, you don't steer clear of my brother and I'll be throwing more than a tantrum your way." I said as she walked off.

Sammy looked at the card. "Wait, we're seriously just taking her word for it?" Dean asked. "What happened to not working with the literal hell spawn anymore, Sammy?"

"I'm not working with her." He said. "I'm working with you."

"Semantics Mr. Lawyer-Man." I rolled my eyes. "Taking our cues from her is worse than working with her. I'm on not some demon's payroll."

"So what do we do then Becca?" Sam asked. "We ignore this and let some poor girl get captured by demon's? How is that better?"

It wasn't. I knew that and I could tell Dean did too. But just because I didn't have a choice didn't mean I trusted Ruby. Especially not the way Sam did. I know she'd been kind of useful before, but didn't Sam grow up in the same world as me and Dean? What did this butthead demon have over him that he put every bit of trust in her.

"Fine." Dean said. "We'll go get her. We have to pick up Trevor and then we'll skip town."

Trevor. I hadn't thought about Trevor. He knew nothing about Ruby and Sam and everything we'd found out. We just wanted to keep it between us at first and then after Sam said he wasn't working with her anymore it just sort of seemed unnecessary to tell everybody else. He was in for a surprise. Sam sent Trevor a text telling him to get ready to go, but I asked my brothers if I could go in and help him round up our stuff while they called to verify Ruby's information on Anna Milton.

"Hey," Trevor said when I walked in. "You guys must have met somebody good over at the bar."

"What?" I said, surprised.

"Well I mean if you hustled enough in one night of pool for us to already hit the road, must have been a damn good mark."

"Oh." I said. "Actually we didn't end up making anything. We've just gotta get to a-a job."

"Oh, did Bobby or my Dad call?"

"No." I said and took a breath. "Ruby told us about it."

He stopped. "Ruby? As in demon Ruby? Since when is she back? I thought Lilith sent her back to hell."

"Yeah, she did but…"

"But what?" He asked. "Becca?"

So I explained it all. I mean I was foggy on a lot of stuff but I told him what I did know. About me and Dean finding her with Sam. About Sam working with her all summer. All of it.

He just looked at me for a second. "How could you hide something like that."

"Sam said he was done with her. It…it didn't seem important."

"Not important?" He snapped. "Becca what part of that wasn't important."

"I mean it was, but it wasn't if- I mean now that Sam's not-" I just felt so flustered. "We just thought-"

"You just thought what you always think. That it's a family issue so its totally acceptable to keep it in your own little Winchester bubble. Well its not. It's not right and its not fair." I expected him to be surprised, in shock even. But he was mad. At me. "Me and my Dad and Bobby, we risk our lives and lose sleep over _your_ family issues. We sacrifice and work just as hard as you do, because the way we see it you're our family too. It's be nice if you all felt the same."

"We do." I said. "And you're right. I'm sorry. Sometimes we can play our cards a little too close. You guys deserve better than that. I guess it just seems like a burden, putting it all on you guys and-" I got cut off by the sound of the Impala's horn. "We should probably get going."

"You go." He said.

"What?" I said. "But I told you, I'm sorry."

"I know you did. And I believe you I just- I can't right now Becca. You go with your brothers. I'll find a way back to Bobby's."

"Trevor wait." But it was too late. His bags had already been packed an he was headed for the door.

He stopped before opening it. "Call me when you get where you're going so I know you're safe. I'll do the same."

Everything he'd said was right, but I didn't want him to go off like that. Trevor had never left me alone like that. I didn't know what else to do other than get the rest of the stuff together and go back out to the car.

"Ruby was right about Anna Milton and the hospita-Where's Trevor." Sam asked.

"He's not coming." I said, trying to sound calm about it.

"What do you mean he's not coming?" Sammy said.

Dean looked back from the drivers seat. "What is he sick or something?"

"No he just…" I didn't know what to tell them. "He just couldn't come."

"I don't unders-" Sam started, but Dean gave him a quick elbow that neither of them thought I saw. "Alright then. I guess we should go. We've got practically a 2 day drive ahead."

"A 3 hour drive for nothing but a name and a hospital." Dean shook his head as we pulled off.

"We've driven further for less." Sam said, but I guess he could tell Dean wasn't satisfied. "Come on Dean. You're not mad about going after some girl. You're mad its off of Ruby's intel."

"Maybe I am." Dean said. "Maybe it's a little difficult for me to understand why you trust some demon without even blinking."

"I've got my reasons." He said.

I'm sure it had more to do with my fight with Trevor than anything else, but I was suddenly fed up. "No."

"What'd you say Bex?" Sam asked.

"I said _no_." I repeated. "You trust Ruby like she's family. Meanwhile we're keeping Bobby and the guys in the dark about her even being topside again. I don't think I'll understand it but you're gonna have to do a lot better than 'I have my reasons'."

"I already told you. She helped me go after Lilith." He said.

"Well if that's the part you already to us, then clearly that part isn't good enough either Sammy. What exactly did Ruby do that was so amazing you know she's not just a really tricky demon?" Both of my brothers looked surprised and even a little worried. When I think about it, I'm sure I sounded like I was loosing my mind. But I couldn't back down now. I wasn't ready to deal with what it meant by Trev bailing so the least I could deal with was the reasons he gave for leaving. All the secrecy we said we'd quit, but always came back to. It was always just brushed off. Well I wasn't in the mood to brush it off right now. I wanted answers. Real ones.

Sammy eyed Dean for a second before sighing. "Alright." He said. And then he started telling us about how Ruby found him right after he tried to make a deal with the crossroads demon. I remembered that night and the deal I tried to make. It more than kind of hurt knowing that while I was such a mess out looking for him, he was with Ruby. He said she'd pretended to betray him to nab a get out of hell free card from Lilith. But when it was time to make good on the whole killing him deal she pulled a 180, killed a demon she was supposedly working with and saved my brother.

It seemed like there was more, but we were nearing Anna's town and my brothers needed to get changed so they could get into her files at the hospital. We hunkered down in a nearby motel and while Sam and Dean got ready I doctored up some new ID's so they could get passed the doctors. Nobody said anything that wasn't related to the job. "You sure you wont need a getaway driver?" I asked for the 3rd time.

"It's a girl and a bunch of quacks." Dean said. "What's there to get away from? No you stay here and do some research on this Anna chick. Oh and call Bobby and let him know where we are."

After they left I fumbled around for my phone and saw that I had a few calls from Bobby's house anyways. I guess I'd never turned my phone back up from the bar and Id missed them. I flopped on the bed and was surprised when Trevor answered "Hello? Becca?"

"Hey." I said cautiously. I didn't know if he was still mad at me or not. "I guess you made it back alright."

"Yeah, yes. I um- I know I said I'd call, and I mean I did just from here because…well." He stopped for a second. "Promise you wont laugh."

"Um sure I guess." I said.

"I might have…dropped my phone in the toilet?" I really did try not to laugh, but it wasn't possible. "You promised you wouldn't laugh."

"I wasn't." I lied. "I was coughing." He laughed a little too, but the call quickly turned into awkward silence.

"Becca I'm sorry." He said suddenly. "I never should have bailed like that."

"No me too!" I said, finally able to breathe. "I mean, not the bailing part but- look you are totally right about the Ruby thing and-"

"No." He cut me off. "Your whole life you guys have had to have secrets. It's part of what all hunters do and I love how good of a hunter you are. And then something happens that stems from that and I got all-"

"But I love you and I trust you." I said. "And obviously my brother trust all of you guys too. I'm so sorry. We'd never do anything to try to make you feel like-"

"I know you wouldn't and I should have thought about that but I let my emotions get the best of me. I thought about meeting up with you guys, but then I remembered I never knew where you were going."

"So if we're both sorry can we just forget about this fight?" I asked.

"What fight?" He said.

"The one we were-" He laughed and cut me off. "What?"

"I mean 'what fight' as in I'm forgetting about the fight." Trevor said, still laughing.

"Oh." I smiled. I explained to him where we were and what we were doing and then I told him I had to do some research (although I'll admit it was hard to hang up). I ran the usually searches on Anna Milton and after a while I decided to take a shower. It'd been a while since I heard from my brothers so I decided to turn in. It'd been a weird, long day. I was just drifting off when the door slammed open. Sam and Dean stormed in.

"Oh my God!" I yelled. They were both cut up and bruised. "What happened to you?"

"Long story short," Dean said. "we jumped out of a window. Speaking of which, you mind popping my shoulder back into place or are you just gonna gawk all night?"


	111. Chapter 111

A/N: Hey here's the new part. Sorry for the super long delay. Hope you like it!

I'd screamed every time my shoulder had to be popped back in (which up to that point had been 3 times) but Dean just muffled a grunt. Sammy had just started stitching up a gash on his arm. "Okay now can somebody tell me what happened?" I asked.

Sam looked over at our brother. "You want to take this. I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

Dean explained about them going over to the hospital Anna Milton had been hospitalized in and finding out how she escaped. She'd been diagnosed with schizophrenia after she started claiming to see demons and drawing crazy pictures. Only my brothers figured they weren't exactly crazy after looking at them and figuring out she'd been drawing images of the seals that were being broken. Dean rolled his eyes at how dense civilians can be when he mentioned that she'd somehow wiped the guards memory. "They think some itty bitty girl that weighs a buck, 15 max could kick a full grown orderly's ass so hard he looses his memory."

"I'll try to ignore the fact that _I'm_ some itty bitty girl who weighs a buck, 15." I said. "Keep going."

He said they'd tried to get some info from Anna's parents, but by the time they got to her home they'd been killed.

"And you're sure this girl Anna didn't kill them?" I asked.

"Not unless she was wearing sulfur perfume." Sam said. "There was a trail of it all over her parent's bodies." Sammy continued.

"Okay so far we're at missing girl and dead parents. When exactly did you two get all beat to hell."

"Ironically enough at a church." Sam said. "We'd seen it in a few of Anna's drawings. Figured it couldn't hurt to check it out, maybe find her there."

"We were right about Anna being there." Dean chimed in. "Not so much about the whole 'it couldn't hurt' thing."

"So she _did_ do this to you?" I asked.

"Not her." Dean corrected. "The demon who was after her. See apparently Anna can listen in on what the Angel's are saying. She knew about me and you and Sam and a bunch of other stuff and-"

"What kind of stuff?" I asked. Im not afraid to say given our families background, I was a little freaked about some stranger knowing any Winchester family details.

"We didn't really get to that." Sam said. "See Ruby showed up and-"

"Ruby?" I asked. "The demon that came after her and kicked your asses was _Ruby_?"

"We didn't exactly get our asses kicked." Dean said.

"Oh so your shoulder dislocated on its own?" I said, sarcastically. "I'm gonna rip that bitch a new-"

"It wasn't Ruby." Sam cut me off.

I turned back to him. "But you just said-"

"Ruby came to help us fight off another demon."

"Who?" I asked.

"Don't ask me." Sammy said. "Dean's the one who knew him."

We both turned to our big brother who just sighed. "Look, let's just say he's not somebody we want to mess with."

"…What the heck does that mean?" I asked, realizing he wasn't planning on elaborating.

"I thought we agreed I wasn't talking to you two about my time in the pit?"

"Correction." I said. "We didn't agree to anything. You decided. And I think that all goes to hell when your whole pleading the fifth thing get's some poor girl killed."

"Anna didn't get killed." Dean said.

"Then where is she?"

"She's fine." Sam explained. "She's with Ruby."

"Fine with Ruby?" I said. "There's an oxymoron for you."

"First thing you've said that I agree with all night Becca Anne." Dean added.

"Would you both just cut it out?" Sammy asked. "Ruby's just trying to help. If we lay low, she'll contact us."

"And we know this for sure how?"

"She's been nothing but helpful so far." He said. "What does she have to do to get a little bit of trust from you two?"

"Sam I think the real question is what did she already do to get _all_ of yours?" Dean asked. Sam looked away. "Seriously Dude. I'm trying to see this your way, but to do that we're gonna need more information."

"Sammy, you bailed on me all summer." I said.

"Bex I told you I'm sorry but I was-"

"I'm not saying it to start a fight or guilt you." I said. "I just- I know you. You wouldn't have done that…with her. Not if you didn't have a reason. But after everything I think I deserve to know what that reason is."

"She…She saved my life." Sam sighed. He went on about how she got him sober so he learn how to use his whole psychic mumbo jumbo. It was all stuff I'd heard before and wanted to scream "tell me something I don't know dude!" But before I got a chance to, he did. He told me something I didn't know, didn't want to know and never needed to know. Because apparently one night when they were working together, Sam… _my_ older brother… had sex with Ruby. A demon! I wanted to vomit all over the place. And I could tell Dean felt the same way. I thought for sure the story was leading to some big, cant miss point, but all it led to was more and more detail about his gross ugly bumping night with Ruby. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please stop!" I shouted. "Please just stop talking now."

"Dude SO gross." Dean agreed.

"It wasn't gross." Sammy defended.

"You played hide the salami with a monster in a meat suit." Dean said.

"I think I'm gonna puke." I shook my head.

"You guys said you wanted to know everything." Sam said.

"Yeah well that was an overshare." Dean explained.

"Seriously." I agreed. "I mean why in the hell would I want to know about your kinky weirdo demon sex and you two cant even handle the fact that I have sex at all."

"Ugh!" Dean said. "Uncalled for Bex."

"See what I mean!" I said.

"Okay as of right now I'm calling no more hearing about anybody's sex lives." Dean explained. "Deal?"

I nodded. "Deal." Sammy said. "…Although just for clarification Ruby and I did not have 'kinky weirdo' sex."

"SAM!" Dean and I screamed.

"Sorry." He said. "I'm just saying-"

"Well don't." I said. "Just get to the part where you two aren't vertical jogging, thanks."

"Well," He said. "After that it just all started coming together. All the omens pointing to Lillith. She was close. I couldn't tell if it was a new development or if she'd been there a while, but she was too close for me to not show up on her radar. It was only a matter of time when she'd come after me. I figured it was the perfect time to get the drop on her."

"Ambush." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Ruby was against it. Said I wasn't strong enough and she wouldn't help me waste our one shot at Lillith. But I didn't listen. I went barreling in on my own, right into a trap. I was 2 seconds from getting myself killed when Ruby showed up. She put her head on the chopping block to save mine. After I got free, I realized she might not be strong enough to save me and herself and God knows she was in for it if Lillith's demons got their hands on her. I went back and barely had enough in me to get us both out of there. Point is, we only survived because we both trusted each other. And even without that night, Ruby kept me focused. She kept me from losing hope on…everything. Like I said, she saved me."

I could tell from the look on his face that my brother wanted me to say I understood. That it was all clear and Ruby was like part of the family now. But I just couldn't say that. "Sammy," I said. "As much as I did appreciate what you're saying she did for you -minus the grossout, ickfest parts- Ruby's still a demon. A bitchy, catty demon at that. I'll work with her if I have to. But if it comes down to it and I have to make a judgment call, just know I'm sending her ass back down under."

"Fair enough." Sam said reluctantly. "Dean?"

Before our brother could answer there was a knock on the door. "Room service!"

"You ordered room service?" Sam asked.

"I didn't even know rat-holes like this had room service." I said.

"One order of chili cheese fries, extra jalapeno charged to Mr. Adams." The voice said.

"Oh sweet. It's a room mix up. Free fried on Mr. Adams." Dean smiled and went for the door.

Instead of handing him the snack, the maid walked right in the room and closed the door behind her. She then gave Sam a piece of paper. "I'm at this address."

"Pardon me?" He said, confused.

"The demons are in the hallway." She said. "Go! Right now!"

"Ruby." Dean figured.

"We have a winner." Ruby said quickly. "Now go pick up your prize, aka a freaked out little red head, at that address. I'll try to jump back into my normal body as soon as I'm threw giving the demons out there a good run around."

"Fine." I said.

"No arguments from baby sister? That's surprisingly refreshing." She said.

I rolled my eyes, but followed my brothers out the window without saying anything just the same.

By the time we hotwired a car and got to the address Ruby gave us, she'd already gone back to the other body and was waiting for us with Anna. Her eyes were all puffy, but if I'd had my whole world turned inside out as quickly as she had, I'd probably be a little teary too.

"Hey Anna." Sam said as gently as possible. "I'm so happy to see you're safe. This is my sister. She's here to help protect you too."

She sniffled and had a little smile. "Hi."

"Hey. I'm Becca." I said. "How you holding up?"

"All right, all things considered." She shrugged. "Ruby's been taking care of me. She's not like the other demons."

"Is that the frickin' theme today?" I said not quite under my breath.

"Aw I wondered just how long you could bite your tongue." Ruby smiled wickedly.

I went to say more but Anna unintentionally cut me off. "I know those demons are looking for me and all, but do you think I could call my folks. Just so they know not to worry. "

All the anger I'd just had for Ruby suddenly deflated. Anna didn't know about her parents. I could tell from the looks my brothers were giving her that they felt just as bad. Sam was the first to speak "Anna, before we found you we'd gone to find your parents. I guess the demons had the same plan, but they beat us there."

"But they're okay right?" She asked, knowing the answer. I looked away, unable to deal with the heartache in her eyes. "Why is this happening to me?"

"We don't know." Sam said. "But I'm so sorry."

"Anna, we're going to figure this out." Dean said. "I promise you that."

"Thanks. I just wish-" She froze. "Oh my gosh. They're coming."

The lights began to flicker. "Sam take Anna! Back room! Now!"

While Sammy kept Anna safe, Dean, Ruby and I got ready to face the demons. Only there were know demons. Instead Castiel and Uriel appeared.

"Look who finally decided to join the party." Dean said. "Although it would have been nice if you two could have shown up before Anna's parents were killed. Might have helped a little."

"Does your mouth ever stop moving?" Uriel asked.

"Third Tuesday of every month for about 3 minutes."

"Castiel between the annoyance of this Winchester's voice and the fowl stench emitting from that demon, I must ask we make this assignment quick."

"We're here for Anna." Castiel said.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't mean 'here for her' emotionally?" I asked.

"Anna must die." He said as if it were the most simple, non-crazy thing in the world.

"Die?" Dean said. "Dude, you're angels. You cant just go around killing people."

"Give Anna to us and I will show you just how wrong you are about that." Uriel smiled.

"We wont let you." I said.

"Like you're even a factor." Uriel said. "Even your little demon whore would be no match for us and it know it."

I shot a quick glance at Ruby. I don't think I'd ever seen her look so angry…or so scared.

"Look I get that you don't like people stealing your angel wifi or whatver, but Anna doesn't even want it. She's just an innocent girl." Dean said.

"She is far from innocent." Castiel said.

"Well nobody's perfect Judgmental Judy." I rolled my eyes.

"My name is Castiel." He said plainly.

I rolled my eyes again. "I just meant-"

"It doesn't matter what you meant." Uriel said. "It doesn't matter what you think or do. We're taking Anna. End of discussion."

"No way." I barely got the words out before Castiel touched my forehead and I went down like a rock. I was frozen on the ground but I could see everything that was happening. I mean **everything**. I even saw myself laying there. It was like I was hovering over the room. Part of me thought I was dead. Uriel decided to dispatch of my brother in a far less Vulcan death grip-y way. I screamed as I watched him punch Dean over and over and over again.

Castiel went for the room where Anna and Sam were hiding, but he barely made it in before a bright light came over the room. When it was over not only were Castiel and Uriel gone, but I was back in my body.

"Sam what did you just-" Ruby started to ask but we all looked past Anna and Sam and found the answer. There was some kind of seal on the wall behind them.

"It wasn't me." Sam said. "It was Anna."

"How'd you know how to do something like that?" I said standing up.

"I-I…" She had tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know."

"Well I'm pretty sure its time we call in some backup." Dean said.

"You mean like the police?" Anna asked.

"That's cute." Ruby scoffed.

"I mean other people like us." Dean explained before turning to me. "Get Bobby on the phone. We need to head over there."

I did what he asked but it wasn't until Bobby actually picked up when I realized why Dean didn't make the call himself. It was the middle of the night and I was waking Bobby up to tell him not only were we bringing trouble to his house, but that we'd been keeping secrets from him for a while. I almost hung up the phone.

"Becca?" Bobby answered quickly. "What's wrong? Y'all okay?"

"Yes sir." I said. "I mean physically we are."

Bobby sighed. "Let me guess. You and your brothers are in some kinda trouble needs fixin'?"

"Pretty much." I said as me, Anna, my brothers and Ruby all piled into the hotwired car Ruby'd brought Anna over in. "It's…well it's kind of a long story."


	112. Chapter 112

a/n: here's the new part. Hope you like it!

By the time we got to Bobby's Anna, Ruby and Sam sat in the back of the car while I had shotgun and Dean drove. It'd started out with me and Sam switched, but it took all of 3 seconds before I almost ripped Ruby's tongue out. Now we sat there in relative silence. Slowly that silence started to make the nervousness in me bubble up. It wasn't all that long ago that, despite our age, Uncle Bobby'd issued me and my brothers with a threat of a spanking. Part of me was sure that after all we just told him (most of it involving secrets we'd been keeping), he was going to make good on that threat. Part of me wouldn't blame him if he did. When we were about 5 minutes out Dean stopped the car.

"What's happening?" Anna asked, nervously.

"Nothing. It's okay." Dean reassured her.

"So why are we stopping?" I said.

"I just- I think…" Dean paused for a second. "I don't think its such a good idea to bring Ruby."

"What?" Sam said, visibly offended. "Dean she's been nothing but helpful this whole ti-"

"It's not her." Dean said. "It's Bobby."

"But Bex told him she's back. He knows that-"

"I get that Sammy." Dean cut him off. "But after everything we've been up to for way too long now, I'm thinking we give him a minute to process and deal with us before we bring her in. It's just a matter of respect."

"He has a point Sam." I agreed.

"But-"

"Sam." Ruby stopped him. "I get it. It might not be the greatest idea for a demon to show up uninvited to a hunter's doorstep. Just keep me in the loop, you know?" She got out of the car and leaned into the window. "Let me know when your uncles done kicking your asses so I can come over and play."

I rolled my eyes but caught Sam's slight smile. Then we took off, leaving her there. The tension in the car pulling up to Bobby's back door reminded me of how it used to feel sometimes when we got there as kids. Dad and Sammy were probably fighting for one reason or another and when we'd get to Bobby's, Sam would storm off to the library. Dean and I would try to calm Dad down enough that he wouldn't go after him and make the whole thing worse. And for reasons I will never understand, Bobby would see all these signs for Hurricane Winchester coming back into his life and he'd still let us in the front door. Just like he was doing now. Only this time it wasn't Bobby standing in the doorway waiting for us. I fought the urge to run over and hug Trevor as soon as the car was parked. We had been through a lot and all I wanted was his arms around me, but now wasn't the time. We had bigger fish to fry. We shot each other meaningful looks and I couldn't stifle a little smile when Trevor touched my hand, but other than that we just headed into the house.

"How mad is he?" Sam asked Trevor.

"Well every other word out of his mouth has been 'idjut' but that's about normal. He's over in the kitchen. Said I should send you guys down to the panic room and come get him whenever you got here." He explained.

"Oh…" Dean said uncomfortably. It felt like we were being sent to our room.

We started to make our way to the basement door when Trevor called me back. "Becca I..I um." I thought I was going to get a kiss or something. Instead he said, "Maybe you should go get Bobby."

"What?"

He bit his lip a little and looked all of 7. "I just think maybe with everything going on-"

"You are all the biggest bunch of babies." I huffed.

"It's just that he's easier on you, being the girl and everything." Trevor said.

"You're not even one of the people in trouble."

"Yeah but both him and my dad are pretty pissed that I knew everything and kept it to myself. " He said. "I just think-"

"Fine." I cut him off. First my brothers made me call Bobby and explain everything and now my boyfriend was making me go get him. It wasn't like I wasn't nervous about getting yelled at either, but we were being hunted by both angels and demons. We didn't have time to be scared of Bobby

…At least that's what I kept telling myself as I walked toward the kitchen.

He was on the phone with his back to the window. "…Well screw'em then!" Bobby said hanging up. Great. He was in an _awesome_ mood. He wasn't shocked when he turned and saw me, but I wasn't surprised. He was a hunter. He probably knew we were here before we walked in the house. "Stupid idjuts ask me to cover for them and play up the FBI bit and then they can't get their idjut heads out of the idjut asses long enough to give the right number."

"…Sorry" I didn't really know what else to say to that.

Bobby shook his head. "Your brothers in the basement?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then." He said and headed that way. I followed, still unsure of what was about to happen.

I got two surprises when we got to the panic room. The first was Bobby, who was obviously in an awful mood, not giving me or either of my brothers any grief about all that we'd been keeping to ourselves. The second, in between Joshua and Sam was Pamela Barnes. I hadn't seen her since she offered to help us do a séance and lost her sight in the process. I didn't know how she'd feel about helping us again.

"Hi Pamela." I said

"Becca? Is that you?" She said carefully.

I smiled a nodded and then cursed myself for being stupid enough to give a nonverbal response to a blind woman. She pulled me into a hug, which I thought was kind of strange since we weren't that close and she didn't seem like the Lifetime Channel kind of girl. Maybe the blindness had changed her? I immediately rethought that idea when she grabbed my butt. "I don't know Sammy, you're little sis here might give you a run for your money in the Top Winchester Ass contest."

"…Yay?" I said confused.

"Don't worry she's been feeling up everybody in the room." Trevor sighed (although I noticed a twinge of a smile on his lips when he said it).

"Yay." I repeated, a bit more deadpan.

"Pam, you mind quitting the game of grab ass so we can get to work?" Bobby asked.

"Not at all." Pamela said, turning to Anna. "Honey, lets have us some girl talk." She led her over to the bed.

"Aren't you afraid they'll hurt you again?" Anna asked nervously.

"What're they gonna do this time? Take my smell? " Pam asked. "Stealing my vision, picking on innocent sweet girls like you? These angels are acting like bullies. I've never been one to back down from a bully."

Pamela told Dean to hit the lights and Anna to lay down. We all watched as she began hypnotizing Anna. "Relax every muscle in your body. Calm and relaxed. Now tell me Anna, how can you hear the angels? How do you know how to use spells against them?"

"I- I don't know." Anna shook her head.

"Alright. Just calm down." Pam said. "That's just fine. Now, what is your fathers name?"

"Richard." Anna said simply.

"Okay. But I need you to look back further. I know it may be scary, but I'm right here." She gently stroked Anna's hair as the girl began to fidget. "It's okay Anna. Just look back. One quick look."

"He's gonna kill me!" Anna yelled. The doors started shaking and the lights exploded.

"Pamela I don't think-"

"Just give me a second." Pamela cut Joshua off.

"Anna it's oka-." Dean tried, but before he could finish Anna pushed him away. She barely touched him but he flew back against the wall.

"Pamela enough!" Bobby yelled.

I guess she agreed because Pam said "Wake up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." She snapped her fingers and Anna fell to the ground.

"Anna?" Sam ran over to her while I checked on our brother. "Anna are you okay?"

Anna sat up, calm again. She turned to Pam. "Thank you." She said softly. "That helped a lot. I remember now."

"Remember what?" Joshua asked..

"Who I am. I'm an angel."

We looked around, all sufficiently freaked out. "So what, was this whole thing a test?" I asked. "You're working with Castiel and Uriel?"

"You angels are really starting to piss me off." Pamela said. "I'm out of here." She headed out of the panic room back toward Bobby's living room.

"I am not like the others." Anna said following her, the rest of us trailing along. "Uriel, Castiel and I served together. They were under my command."

"I thought you guys all worked for the man upstairs." Trevor said.

"Yes, but like all armies, there is a chain of command." Anna explained.

"But they messed up your memory and they're trying to kill you." Bobby said. "That's a pretty big break in the chain of command."

"There was a break, but it wasn't them." She said. "I was the one who disobeyed. I left my entire world behind to become part of yours. I ripped out my grace."

"Your grace?" Sam asked.

"It's like…energy. Angelic energy."

"O…kay." Dean nodded. "Look Anna, or whatever your angel name is, this is a lot and it kind of changes the game plan. We kinda need to figure out what the next move is."

"I know what I must do." Anna said. "I need to retrieve my grace. However, you are right. This is a lot for you all to handle and you've already done so much. You may not understand the implications of offering me your assistance."

"Let me guess, we could die in a really awful way?" I said.

"That's a simplistic way to view it, but yes." Anna nodded.

"Then we get the implications. How do we get this grace thingy back?"

"It will be fairly simple once I find it." Anna explained that after losing her memory for over a decade, she was kind of drawing a blank on the location of her grace. "It doesn't help that I was falling at 10,000 miles per hour when I ripped it out."

"Wait, when you say falling, do you mean actually falling?" Sam asked. "Something like that, it's bound to make an impact right?"

"Something like that would definitely make the news." Joshua said, following Sam's logic. "All we'd have to do is see if anything matches up around the time Anna was for lack of a better word 'born' and it should lead us to-"

It was then that Sammy's phone rang. He looked at the screen and froze for a second. "What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's uh- it's Ruby. She just wants an update." Sam said, making it his business not to look up.

Instinctively, Dean and I both looked over to Bobby before realizing his line of vision wasn't exactly where either of us wanted to be.

Bobby sighed and seemed to make a decision. "You all should get started on trying to pin down where the heck that grace got off to. Me and Sam here need to have a talk for a second."

"Wait but Sam's our best researcher." I tried.

"And it isn't all his fault." Dean added.

"Oh trust me, I'm aware of that." Bobby said giving me a fishy feeling in my stomach. "Don't worry, I'll deal with you two later."

"It's fine." Sam said to us, sounding anything but, and followed Bobby up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

"We should all get to work." Joshua said and we each found spots in the library. Pamela looked hesitant, but she started fishing for answers around the spirit world. Me and Trevor tried to find what we could on the internet while Dean and Joshua called every contact in the book.

"Wait, I think I got something." Trevor said. "About 9 months before Anna was born a meteorite was spotted in northern Ohio."

"That's around where I was born." Anna said.

"Yes, but the cool part is another one was spotted at the exact same time in Kentucky."

"Where in Kentucky?" Dean asked.

"…It doesn't say." Trevor sighed.

"Well that narrows it down to an entire state."

"Nobody ever found the crash down site." Trevor explained.

"Great." I said.

"Let's just keep looking." Dean said.

"Looking for what?" A voice asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Pamela asked.

"That's Ruby." Dean rolled his eyes. "Didn't we decide you weren't gonna come in until Bobby invited you."

"Yeah we also decided you guys were gonna keep me in the loop." She said. "For all I know you could have been dead."

"Yeah well we're not so thanks for stopping by." I said.

"Where's Sam?" Ruby asked.

"Upstairs." Dean said, curtly.

"Ruby may prove helpful in finding my grace." Anna offered, a calm voice in a sea of attitudes.

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked. "Your what?"

"Anna's an angel." Joshua explained. "She lost her grace when she chose to fall from heaven."

"And you didn't think this was important enough to share with the rest of the class?" Ruby glared at me and Dean. "Do you not understand how royally screwed we are right now? The angels want to kill Anna and I can't even imagine what the demons could do with a virtually powerless angel, but I'm thinking torture of the highest level." She wasn't wrong.

"Which is why I need my grace." Anna said, simply. "So are you gonna help, or not?"

Ruby weighed her options, while the rest of us went back to our research. Then she pulled me and Dean aside. "I need to talk to Sam."

"Like I said, he's busy right now." Dean said.

"Well whatever it is, how is this less important?" She asked.

"We should let Bobby know she's here." I said. "He's already upset enough. I don't want to be around if he shows up to her being in the living room."

"Fine." Dean said. "So go tell him."

"What?" I asked. "No. I'm sick of being thrown under the bus on this. If I have to go up there, you're going with me."

"Fine." Dean huffed, but I could see the uneasiness in his eyes.

We headed up to Bobby's room and knocked carefully on the door, but there was no answer. Dean looked at me questioningly, but I just shrugged. That's when we heard some sounds coming from the room Sam and Dean always shared. It was down the hall a bit and the door was slightly cracked. Neither of them was facing us, but Sammy was sitting on his bed with Bobby standing next to him. It was then that I saw the way Sam was breathing and realized he was crying.

Bobby was rubbing his shoulder. "It's alright." He said. "It's all going to be alright."

I looked at Dean and could tell, like me, he was having second thoughts about interrupting them. I guess he figured he had to and knocked on the door so they knew we were there. Sam went a little rigid before he wiped his eyes and turned to us.

"Hey." I said. "Sorry, we just- well we think we're narrowing down where Anna's grace is….and Ruby's here."

Sam looked surprised and his eyes flickered up to Bobby. "I didn't tell her to-"

"It's okay." Bobby said. "Go clean yourself up and we'll meet you downstairs."

Sam nodded and did as he was told, but both Dean and I knew he needed to go off by himself before we badgered him with questions. We were about to leave when Bobby said "I need to talk to you two."

I swallowed a little, but decided it was better to just deal with this now. "Yes sir?"

"I know what you think just happened." He said. "It didn't. I'm mad as box of frogs you 3 didn't tell me about all of this. That Sam spent a summer working with a demon. All of it. But punishing him or either of you for it doesn't make a lick of sense."

"Really?" I asked, relieved but surprised.

"Y'all punish yourselves more than anybody else could." He said. "All the pressure and guilt you put on yourselves. All that anxiety and stress. I know it's practically hereditary given who your daddy is, but it's gonna get you killed. And I will not have that. So things need to change around here. You don't just call me when you need help with a case. You call me when you need help. Period. Deal?"

My brother and I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Bobby I…" Dean's voice trailed off.

"It's alright boy." Bobby clapped him on the back gently. "But like I told your brother, if I find out you haven't been keeping your end of the bargain it wont be pretty." He said, with clear intention.

He was right about a lot of things, but right now the part about our Winchester guilt was the most obvious. I felt my throat start to tickle and my eyes gloss over. Bobby caught it and rubbed my shoulder like he'd done with Sam. We stayed there for a minute before Bobby said "We should go down and see what they've got." There was a question to the order. If either me or Dean wasn't ready, Bobby would have let us stay right there. But we agreed and the three of us made our way down to the rest of the group.

"Man gains the ability to walk after a life in a wheelchair." Trevor said.

"Alright that's three miracles in a 20 mile radius." Joshua said.

"And they all surround the tree?" Sam asked. "That sounds like it could be the spot. Anna, what do you think."

"I think we found my grace."

"Where?" Bobby asked.

Joshua explained that in 85 there was an empty field outside of Union, Kentucky. Within six months there were 3 small miracles in the town and one huge one. And by huge I mean a full grown oak tree sprung up in the middle of it.

"So what are we waiting for?" Bobby asked. "Let's crack that tree open and get us some grace."


End file.
